Twin Embers
by fil03
Summary: DS3-It's been eons since Flynn and Resa trekked across Lordran to link the First Flame. During their slumber, civilizations have risen and fallen countless times over. However, now, they awaken once more to a disturbing reality...they failed to link the Flame. Now, as the fire trembles with the last vestiges of light, they must set out across the land to link the Flame once more
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings Readers: Some of you are coming here from Twin Humanities. If that's the case, I'm elated that you enjoyed that project enough to come back for the sequel (and conclusion, unless DS4 gets announced soon). However, some of you are coming here having never read that before. I will be referencing Twin Humanities, and the events therein...this is not a standalone project.**

 **Here are the 'rules', if you will, of this world.**

 **Healing spells cast by Resa can alternatively affect Flynn at her choice - DS3 already adds AoE healing spells, but I still wish for the cleric to be able to heal the tank.**

 **Phantom summoning is going to be less constrained than in Twin Humanities. I haven't worked out all the details yet, but expect it to happen sometime during the story.**

 **Any covenant that relies on PvP/Coop will instead be using a plot-based progression, as we won't be seeing the duo partake in these activities.**

 **Like in Twin Humanities, I'll be showing the character's base stats at the beginning of each chapter. I like holding myself accountable to equipment, and I'm constantly verifying whether or not the characters can actually wield/wear the equipment I've given them. I've actually done 2 full playthroughs of DS3, one for each character, so this shouldn't be much of a problem this time around.**

 **Flynn - Starting Class: Knight**

 **SL9 - 12 VGR - 10 ATT - 11 END - 15 VIT - 13 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa - Starting Class: Herald**

 **SL9 - 12 VGR - 10 ATT - 9 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 11 DEX - 8 INT - 13 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Also, this is being written for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) 2017. The goal is 50,000 words on a new story by the end of November. This is my 3rd year doing this now, and I always look forward to it. Writing is fun.**

 **All characters and locations besides Flynn and Resa are property of From Software and Bandai Namco. They can't have Flynn and Resa, however...they're mine.**

 **Resa**

Time became...meaningless. I don't know if I was alive, or if I'd died. I was simply in this middle state, floating through life, surrounded by this endless void around me. I'd linked the First Flame, with my brother Flynn...we'd finished a hard-fought battle with Gwyn in order to even do so. At least...I thought that was what happened. My memories of what happened before the Flame were now a vague semblance of what actually happened, time wearing away the details of anything but that blissful moment of linking the Fire. After that, however...endless nothingness.

Until...the bell. I'd never seen it before, nor did I even know of its existence. However, its toll rocked me to my very core, revitalizing senses that had long since dulled, sending my soul roaring to life once again. At first, I wasn't even aware of it...in the midst of an endless slumber, something so foreign, so alive and powerful, didn't make sense to me. I didn't know how to process such an event. However, I very quickly did, finding my long-abandoned bones stirring once more, though I had no clue as to where I was...or when I was. Time had never made sense in Lordran, a notion that was now infinitely compounded due to my predicament.

As the bell tolled again, I felt life surge through me once more, bringing me to reality. I was still encased in darkness on all sides...it was a different darkness than the existential void I had been floating through, however. I felt something firm beneath me, a stillness in the space around me, both sensations that were completely new. I was alive once more.

I felt the space around me, hoping to make sense of my situation. I pushed my hands up and to the sides, meeting cool stone all around me. I pushed again, harder this time, feeling the stone budge against my weight. Thin streams of light poured in around me for the brief moment I was able to hold the stone slab open, proof enough that I was, indeed, alive. However, the stone was far heavier than I had expected, crashing down only a moment after I was able to push it up. I tried again, however, this time putting my entire weight behind it...to no avail.

"Resa?"

That was my brother...I knew Flynn's voice without any need to see his face, not that I ever saw his face.

"Flynn? Are you there?" I pushed against the stone once more, still finding it unbearably difficult to cast aside given the compromising position on my back. Flynn was much stronger than I was...I was lean and nimble, but Flynn could move a mountain if he put his mind to it.

"I'm here. I'm trapped in some...thing. I'm trying to get out, but it just won't...there." Just as he stopped talking, I heard a thud from outside as Flynn presumably got free from his prison, the stone slab falling to the floor. I heard a groan as he exited his prison.

"Where...what is this place?"

I kicked against the stone slab. "I don't know, but would it be too much trouble for you to let me see?"

"Sorry, coming...which one are you? There's dozens of coffins around here."

Coffins...were we in a cemetery? If so, why? Truthfully, why was I even alive? I'd linked the Flame, sacrificed my body to the fire...by all accounts, I should be dead. And yet, I wasn't. Flynn was here, I was here, and we were both very clearly alive. I pushed against the coffin lid one last time, lifting it up, even managing to slide it to the side a miniscule amount. Flynn took over quickly, however, pushing the slab to the side as easily as I'd expected him to. However, Flynn looked different...or rather, his armor did. My memory was hazy, but I remembered my brother being in pitch-black armor, a trophy from an enemy I'd long since forgotten. However, the man before me was clad in fairly standard steel armor...I know for a fact it was different than what I'd last seen him in.

As the light poured down on me, I noticed I was in the same boat. Unlike my brother, I wore much lighter armor, something that gave me the maneuverability I needed while also protecting me for the inevitable blows that came. When fighting Gwyn, I remembered wearing golden armor, once again a relic of a slain foe that I couldn't quite remember. However, like my brother, I was now clad in fairly plain steel armor. Beyond that, however, I'd been stripped of my weapons. I had a few, some of which I couldn't quite remember, but the spear and shield that I saw in the coffin next to me were clearly foreign. Flynn had also lost his massive weapons as well, now reduced to little more than a longsword and shield.

I stepped out of the coffin and out into the world around us. This clearly wasn't the Kiln of the First Flame...in comparison, this was nowhere. Like Flynn had said, coffins were piled several high around us, ours thankfully on the bottom and not covered. A majority of them were empty, their lids already cast aside, but there were still a few that remained closed.

"I take it you heard the bell?"

I turned to my brother, nodding. "I did. Somehow, I think it woke us up from wherever we were prior to this...but I don't know how, or why. This couldn't have happened for no reason. We...we did our job, right? We linked the Fire?"

Flynn shook his head. "I thought so...but if that was indeed the case, then I've got no reason to be standing here right now. Let's find Andrea, or Anastacia, or - "

"Who? And who?" These names...they sounded familiar. I knew that, in the past, I could put faces to them. Now, however, they were but a name.

"Andre? He was the blacksmith, he...he did...and Anastacia! She was the Firekeeper. We rescued her from...someone. I have so many feelings for her...so why can't I remember anything about her?" Flynn stamped his foot against the ground, frustrated. "I can barely remember anything. I take it you can't either?"

I shook my head, taking a free hand and grasping my helmet. I remembered one thing...I hated helmets. They were stuffy, and I could never breath in them. I cast it aside, setting it back in the coffin I'd just came from as my blonde hair fell free. That...that was better. "No, I don't remember anything besides fighting Gwyn, and linking the Fire. No people, no places...nothing."

Flynn nodded, the two of us looking onwards. There was a single entity before us, a figure with ghostly white skin wearing a cloak. I approached it cautiously, letting Flynn take the lead. He held up his shield, the being turning around. It was undead...or at least, I assumed it was given the gaunt and wrinkled features. It was carrying little more than the hilt of a sword, and even then it was rusted beyond usability. It lunged towards Flynn, my brother holding up his shield to easily block the attack, countering with his own. He plunged the longsword into its shoulder, wrenching it out along with a thick gout of blood. Before the undead could act again, Flynn crouched down, sweeping it off of its feet and onto its back, plunging his sword into its chest.

It did something unusual, however. I remembered fallen enemies fading away, turning into souls...this was not the case. I felt the familiar rush of souls into my body, but the undead's corpse simply remained limp on the ground. Flynn seemed to pick up on this as well, pausing for a second before wrenching his sword out of our fallen foe's midsection. "This isn't right. None of this is right. We need to find someone, anyone...I need answers."

We continued forward, coming across another undead positioned in front of a sort of basin. We were able to take it down just as easily as the last one, Flynn taking it down with a series of surgical strikes. It seemed like the time in the coffins hadn't dulled our combat reflexes...even though I wasn't the one attacking, I was still able to think of exactly where to strike, when to strike, and how to avoid being struck. Compared to everything else, that was the only part of my mind that still felt fresh.

I peered inside the basin...Estus flasks. I recognized the shape and the warm orange glow that emanated from them, and reached in to take one for each of us. Beneath them, however, I could see more...something very different from the rest. I reached deeper into the basin, grasping for what I'd seen and pulling them free. Unlike the others I'd just found, these glowed an icy blue and felt cool to the touch, nearly a perfect opposite from the familiar flask that I held in my other hand. "Ideas?"  
Flynn shook his head as I handed him one. "I've never seen anything like it. Still, it couldn't hurt to keep one with us just in case it helps us later. This world is clearly different from the Lordran we knew...this might be a staple now." He took one of each flask, putting them on his belt pouch as I did the same.

Just as he did so, an arrow plunged into his shoulder, the two of us immediately ducking for cover behind the basin. While he pulled out the arrow, I searched for something I hope had been left with me, and I was glad to see that it was...my talisman. I could cast a large variety of miracles...but there was exactly one that would help us right now. I held the talisman in my hand and formed a clenched fist. As I stood up, I threw my arm forward...nothing. I saw our assailant now, another one of the pale undead. I ducked down as the arrow just grazed my shoulder, trying the miracle again. Lightning spears were my main form of combat...I couldn't even begin to count how many of them I'd thrown while trying get to Gwyn. Without them...I didn't want to think about that.

I rose up from behind the basin once again, trying to throw a lightning spear, and failing just like before. I know I hadn't forgotten how to cast them...the movements I was making were instinctual. "Flynn...can you cast any pyromancies? My miracles don't seem to be working?"

He nodded, dropping his shield and holding out his hand. "I can try." He curled his fingers into a claw, evident strain as he focused his entire attention on the palm of his hand. Just like me...nothing. He shook his head, frustrated. "I guess not. Something's wrong. I don't like anything about this. For now, however, we're going to have to take care of things without our abilities."

"In that case I'll take the left, and you take the right. That archer wasn't alone."

He nodded. "Let's go."

I darted around the basin, running towards the stairway passage to the left. Behind it was another undead, quite similar to the ones we'd seen previously. I held up my shield to block its strike, the weapon hilt barely even noticeable. I retaliated with my spear, plunging it straight into the undead's shoulder and again in the chest as it dropped. I continued forward, wrapping around the far side to see the archer with its back to me. In the distance, I could hear the sound of sword slashing against flesh as Flynn was busy taking care of the enemies on the other side...now was my time to strike.

I rushed forwards, taking the archer by surprise as I plunged my spear into its back twice in quick succession. While I easily took care of it, I hadn't accounted for the other undead that was right behind it, which rushed towards me before I ever had a chance to prepare. The sword hilt slashed down my arm, plunging into the armor and cutting just barely into my skin. It wasn't enough to cause any serious injuries, but it was still more than enough to hurt.

I bashed it with my shield, knocking the undead backwards long enough for me to remove my spear from the archer's corpse...why couldnt the body just fade away? Now poised for a counterattack I rushed forward, plunging my weapon into its chest just as a somewhat familiar sword pushed through its stomach towards me.

"How many did you get?"

I chuckled...some things never changed. "Three, if you count this one. Seeing as it decided to attack me, I'm saying it was my target to kill."

Flynn laughed, the two of us removing our weapons as the corpse dropped to the ground. "Three as well...if you count this one. Seeing as it died when I stabbed it, I think I'm allowed to count it as well."

"Fine...but only this once."

Flynn turned around, pointing towards where he'd come from. "I saw an offshoot over that way...but there's also one here. Suggestions?"

"We can check out the one you found. We don't know where we are. I'd rather not leave possible answers unexplored."

I followed Flynn, the two of us moving down some stairs and past one of the undead he slew. Beyond it was a pool of blocking the offshoot, just enough to be a struggle to walk through. Beyond that, though, the ground meandered onwards, jaggedly bending to the right and out of sight. I continued behind Flynn, the two of us eventually making it to a clearing.

Up ahead were crystals...they looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen them before. Each one was gleaming white...I couldn't place the memory, but my instinct was to fear them. Then again, that was because there was a creature nestled within them...some sort of reptile, having lived there long enough for the crystals to have grown all along its back, its arms and legs...it nearly blended in.

"Flynn, let's turn back...I don't want to fight that."

"Resa, we killed Gwyn...this is nothing." My brother crept forward, clearly cautious but not nearly as cautious as I would have been.

"We killed Gwyn with a lot better equipment than a sword and a spear...whatever, you're not listening." Flynn was still inching forward, one step after the other towards our soon-to-be foe. Right as he was about halfway from the entrance of the clearing to the reptile, it roared with life. Crystals shattered deafeningly as it turned towards us, eyes glaring towards Flynn. It tucked into a ball, its long tail wrapping around its body, and rolled straight for him.

I didn't see want to see the aftermath...I knew it was going to be gruesome. I turned away right as I heard metal violently punctured by crystals, followed by my brother's cry of pain.

* * *

I was back at the coffin again...this was a bit of a surprise, I suppose. Usually, there were bonfires for this, an anchor for us to return to when we perished. However, the last bonfire we rested at could potentially be buried, or even destroyed...I suppose this coffin would serve as our anchor for the time being.

To my right, Flynn pulled himself out of his own coffin. "Alright, that one is my fault."

I nodded, not wanting to dwell on it. "We're not as powerful as we once were. Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves...our armor isn't particularly great and our weapons are weak. What's that stuff you use to always like...that made the weapons better?"

"Titanite?"

I nodded. "Titanite, that's it. These things aren't infused with titanite...they aren't going to cut like something that is."

"Noted, sister. Now, let's avoid that thing...I don't think that passage led anywhere."

I followed after him, the two of us navigating the same path again. I wasn't surprised to see the undead ahead of us again, which was swiftly taken down, along with the next one. Whenever we died, everything we'd fought seemed to come back to life...well, almost everything. I could recall times when certain, powerful foes would remain defeated...I just wish I could remember more than that.

We pressed forward, eventually rounding our way over and taking out the archer once more. This time, however, we pressed forward, out into an opening beyond. The path curved its way up and around, leading towards a very welcome sight...a bonfire. I moved towards it, instinctually holding out my hand to light the flame as it sprung to life beneath my fingers. "I know we haven't been going that long...but I feel like a quick break is in order?"

Flynn nodded, already going to take a seat by the fire. "Doesn't take much to convince me...but not too long. I still want to find anyone, but preferably someone that knows what's happened."

I took a seat beside him, leaning my back against the rock face surrounding us. "Yeah. This isn't right...it doesn't feel like Lordran. At least, not the Lordran we knew. How long has it been, do you think?"

Flynn shook his head. "I wish I could even guess, but I don't know. We're still undead, I assume...still cursed with an endless life. At least that much is the same. Beyond that, I don't know. We've got these weird flasks, it's pretty clear graverobbers took our equipment and left us with their old equipment, you can't use your miracles and I don't even have a pyromancy flame...nothing makes sense. I hate it."

"We'll get answers. We have to." I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of the fire wash over me. It was just as calming as I remembered it, as if washing my worries away. "Someone has to know. We can't be the only ones here."

We sat around the bonfire for a bit longer to regain our strength, eventually deciding it was time to move on. We pressed forward, finding several more of the undead that we were quickly able to put to rest. These at least carried with them real weapons, some of them armed with swords a bit smaller than Flynn's, others with daggers...some even had rudimentary wood planks tied together to act as a shield. Still, we were able to cut through them easily...though we didn't have the weapons we had when we fought Gwyn, we still had the knowledge.

Eventually, after taking out an archer, we found our way to a sort of gladiatorial arena, or at least what passed for one. All around us were even more coffins, nearly all of which were upturned various directions with the lids in an equal state of disarray. To the far end was a large stone door, currently closed. In the center, however, was the most peculiar part of the entire scene...a statue. It was of a knelt over man clad in heavy armor that was made of a very-realistic stone plating. Plunged into the left side of his chest was a weapon I couldn't make out the details of right now. In his right hand was a very massive, very intimidating halberd.

Cautiously, I approached the statue, marvelling at just how...lifelike it seemed. That reality shattered instantly however once I got too close and noticed something odd...black, writhing tendrils of ichor sprouting from where the weapon connected with the statue, if it even was that. I had my doubts now...the lifelike armor and weapons, and now clear signs of some form of life.

I turned my back to the entity in the center for now, more curious on whether or not we could leave this place. I approached the massive doors at the end of the arena, trying to push them open...it was a laughable idea.

From behind me, I could hear Flynn. "This looks like...Resa, come over here!"

I turned back around, my mind reeling in horror at the sight of Flynn with two hands on the grip of the unknown weapon, which was now considerably further removed from the body than it was a moment ago. "Flynn...why did you do that?"

"It looks like one of the swords that are always in the bonfires...I wonder if that's why we returned to the coffins and not a bonfire."

Sure enough, he was right...the sword looked identical to what we'd seen in every bonfire across Lordran. The coiled blade was a dead giveaway, especially given that we'd just come from a bonfire. Flynn kept pulling it out, the unnerving black ichor still squirming with attention...I didn't like this, but I didn't know how to stop it.

Eventually, the tip dropped to the floor, metal on stone ringing through the whole arena. Flynn quickly secured the sword to his back, looking towards the door. "So, were you able to figure out how to open it?"

I shook my head, cautiously backing away from the 'statue'...right as it started to move. I shook my head and readied my weapons, shield pointing straight towards the entity as it rose up. "Flynn, why did you think it was a good idea to pull out the sword?"

"I assumed it wasn't alive. I guess we're going to have to make it that way."

Headstrong as ever...that was my brother. The...golem, I suppose it could have been, was now on its two legs, the fearsome halberd firmly in its right hand. It lunged towards Flynn with surprising swiftness, the halberd crashing down onto his shield with an equally impressive amount of force. Flynn dropped down to one knee from the sheer impact, righting himself once the golem let off.

Here I was, fighting another fearsome enemy again...except this time, all I had was a spear and a shield. No lightning spears, no awe-inspiring miracles that could take either of us back from the brink of death...just a spear. Seeing Flynn nearly be crushed by one blow from the golem, I doubted my spear would do anything, but I had to try. We would have to fight something sooner or later, and I wouldn't always have the tools I wanted.

I charged towards the golem, wedging my spear in between the segments of its armor. Beneath was something that did not feel anything like flesh...I wasn't sure exactly what it was without seeing it, but I was willing to bet it was similar to the black ichor that was still writhing around its stomach. Something was very, very wrong with this golem.

Flynn drew the golem's attention, slashing his sword against its legs several times, bouncing off of the stony armor. His shieldplay was much better than his swordplay, however, expertly accepting and diverting the golem's heavy swings, each one crashing down onto the rocks beneath us.

Everything was going fine: I was getting strikes in that landed in the golem's weak spots, Flynn was nearly unscathed throughout the ordeal, and the golem was starting to show signs of stress. The entire dynamic shifted, however, when it started incorporating unarmed strikes into its repertoire. Flynn started being knocked off balance by the fists and elbows that now flew at his shield, my strikes stopped landing due to a change in its behavior, and it seemed almost...stronger. Flynn was forced to play entirely on the defensive while I barely was able to attack it. The unending barrage of fists, jabs and elbows, along with sweeping strikes from both the hilt and blade of the halberd, made it nearly impossible. I had to divert the golem's attention once while Flynn took a swig from his Estus Flask, something I could rarely remember him doing...this wasn't looking good.

We kept whittling it down, until it froze, in place, curling into a ball as both arms crossed its chest...and a blood curdling scream pierced the relative silence of the battleground. The two of us immediately backed away as the wail continued, unsure why it was happening...or what it signalled. The answer became immediately apparent, however, as the black tendrils writhed...and grew...right before they exploded outwards. The mass quickly swelled to become several times the golem's size, taking on a vaguely...lifelike shape. Something akin to a claw ripped outwards, three fierce talons scraping across the ground that ripped up stone in their wake. More concerning, however, was the vaguely draconic face that loomed above the husk of the golem, complete with a pair of glowing red 'eyes that made quick work of the landscape.

"Flynn, what did you get us into this time?" I was partly mocking him how I always did, but part of it was true...I was terrified. I could never remember finding a foe that looked so...revolting, so unpure. I could remember vaguely fighting disgusting beasts, but never ones that looked like as much of an abomination as this thing.

I turned around, immediately considering abandoning this fight and returning to the coffins, or even the lizard...anywhere but here. That plan was immediately shut down, however, by the door that now barred our way backwards - it seems that removing the sword from the golem could have caused it to close. In this strange and foreign world, I was willing to accept that as a very real possibility.

Flynn, as expected, shied away from this new foe much less than I did. While he didn't consider running, he approached the golem, if I could even consider it that given its current state, with extreme caution. The ichor acted much more aggressively than the golem had on its own, planting its claw on the ground and throwing itself in the air. Flynn ran out of the way just before it would have crashed down on top of him, scrambling to bring his shield up to block the halberd that nearly cleaved him in two.

If I couldn't run...then I had to fight. I charged towards the ichor, still distracted from Flynn, and plunged my spear into the mass. My earlier suspicion was quickly confirmed...this felt the same as what I struck underneath the armor. The armor...it must have been controlled by this thing, now forced to show its true form in order to survive. That meant, even though it was acting viciously, it was acting out of desperation. We still had a chance.

The golem spun about, swatting at me with its claw, carrying with it enough force to send me sliding across the ground, three new tears forming in my perfectly new armor. I reached for my Estus Flask, drinking enough of it to restore my injuries, and getting back on my feet again. Flynn's shield was locked with the halberd again, his feet buckling under the pressure until the ichor finally let up. I rushed forwards, leaping into the air and plunging the head of my spear into the mass, letting my own weight drag the tip down and form a gash along its back. It let out another wail of pain, the head circling towards me and glaring.

I held up my shield, a pointless defense against something that could easily try to swallow me whole...and it knew that as well. Just as I saw it lunge forward I fell to the ground, the breath knocking out of my lungs as I slammed into the stones below. The head just barely missed me, merely a few inches above my body. I heard Flynn sink his blade into the beast's flesh as well, causing the head to circle back towards him which gave me the opening I needed to get back on my feet.

For the first time, it seemed that we had the upper hand. Flynn slashed at the beast's head while I plunged my spear into its back, the two-pronged assault overwhelming. Flynn seemed to have figured out its attack patterns, the few times it had the window to swipe at my brother with its claw being met by a shield every time.

Eventually, it fell...out overwhelming assault became too much for it. With one final lunge from my spear, the entire mass grew still, dropping to the ground...and dissipating. This was what I remembered, how our fallen enemies use to die. The armor, however, remained, somehow still connected despite the ichor being gone. It was much weaker now, however, stumbling over towards where we'd first seen it, planting its halberd firmly into the ground. The weapon slid between two stones, sliding further and further down until it stopped. At the same moment, both pairs of doors slid open, giving us the freedom to press on...or return.

* * *

 **Flynn**

Whatever...that...was, we'd taken care of it. As the doors on either side of us creaked open I moved towards the new exit, and presumably our way forward.

I had so many questions...why could I remember people's names, why could I remember exactly how I felt about them...and yet not even know their name? A third one had come to my mind after straining for it...Quelaan. I knew that I was fiercely loyal to her, and that I'd served under her in the past...and yet I couldn't even remember what her voice sounded like. Quelaan, Andre, and Anastacia. All three of them were names that I wished I could remember, that I desperately wished could have a face, a memory, or anything else. I didn't know if I would, though...if I ever would.

We pressed forward, reaching a long, broken staircase that travelled upwards. Several undead sat hunched over along the sides, not looking nearly as aggressive as the ones we'd just pushed through. Still, I kept my guard up as I travelled past them, keeping an eye behind my shoulder to make sure Resa didn't get jumped by surprise...I was on edge.

At the stop of the staircase was a three-pronged path, the left and right more or less trailing off and curving out of sight. The middle path, however, led to the mouth of a cave with torches lining the walls. Behind me, I could hear Resa. "I think that's the first sign of life we've seen...I'd like to check it out."

I nodded, marching forwards. "And I as well." I marched down the tunnel, quickly being greeted by quite the sight.

The first thing that I noticed were the five thrones sitting in an arc on the other side of the circular room we'd just walked into. One sat directly in front of me, massive in size and unfilled. To the left and right, two more thrones were on either side. Oddly enough, they each seemed to look different from each other, more than just minor differences - they seemed to be from completely separate areas. Only one of them currently had someone upon them, being the first to the left. It was the smallest of the five thrones, and an equally small being sat upon it. He looked to be perhaps half the size of an undead...I couldn't quite tell for sure.

Below the thrones, a series of slight steps led down to a basin in the middle, inside which was little more than ash. Why it was even there, then, was beyond me. Finally, a few more people besides the small man were around the place. First, a man sat hunched over to the right, looking forlornly towards the center. Near him was a woman, clad entirely in black. The only thing out of place on her was a band that she wore around her eyes, a minimalist insignia on the front. The way she wore it, it was clear she couldn't see a thing.

My eyes lingered on the woman, who had now turned to look directly at us...perhaps we made a bit of noise on our way in. There was something about her, something about how she carried herself, something about the trim silvery-blonde hair that she kept tucked behind her. I felt like I knew this person...like I'd seen her before…

It all came back to me, like a dam had opened and the water of knowledge poured into my mind. Anastacia...that was her. I remembered everything about her, how I'd fought my way through Lordran to rescue her from Lordran...the angelic sound of her voice...that I loved her, but she also loved me. My heart ached...how long had I been without her?

I rushed down the stairs, towards her. We were finally reunited, finally one once again, after however long it had been -

"Greetings, Ashen One."

I came to a halt...this wasn't her. The voice wasn't right...I didn't know this voie. And yet, it had to be her. Why else would the memories come flooding back if it was someone else. My mind was deeply conflicted. I had to hope, however...hope that it was her.

"Anastacia?"

The woman in black cocked her head to the side, shaking it. When she responded, it was with clear hesitation. "I...I am not her. There are very few who have called me by that name, all of them from the birthing days of Lordran. I am not the Anastacia you seek. I am but a Fire Keeper without a fire."

I nodded along, blind to the reality being told before me. "That's right. Anastacia, she, she...she was taken from her fire. She was a Fire Keeper." My tone grew solemn, the realisation dawning on me. "Do...do you not remember me?"

She began backing away, shaking her head. "I do not remember you...but I would not remember you. I assure you, Ashen One, I am not the Anastacia that you know. You are not the first to believe me to be her, I assure you."

Resa came up from behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "It's not her, Flynn...I know she meant a lot to you, but it's not her. I...I wish I knew for certain, but someone that important to you wouldn't lie."

I nodded. She was right. I didn't want to accept it, but I knew she was right. This woman in front of me, though she looked strikingly like my dearest Anastacia...she was simply another Fire Keeper. I trudged down the steps, my heart in shambles.

With my back to the Fire Keeper, however, she spoke once more. "That sword...have you bested the guardian of this shrine?"

I pulled the coiled sword from my back, planting it on the ground. "We bested something, yes. This sword was buried in its chest."

The Fire Keeper seemed astonished, ushering us over to the basin in the center of the shrine. "Please, tell me. What is the last thing both of you remember before hearing the bell?"

I looked to Resa...this woman clearly had the answers we needed. "We fought Gwyn within the Kiln of the First Flame. We bested him...and we linked the Fire. After that...nothing."

The Fire Keeper furrowed her brow, shaking her head. She muttered to herself, but clearly audible enough for everyone involved. "No, that doesn't make sense. Those that linked the Fire...they could not have been roused by the toll of the bell...it's impossible."

She turned to us, furiously shaking her head. "What you said is impossible. I - I wish this wasn't the case, but I suspect you failed to link the First Flame. Rather, you simply...burned up in it. Gwyn was an early guardian...a very early guardian...you say you fought him?. I suspect the methods to link the Flame hadn't been properly understood yet"

Resa responded, clearly as confused as I was. "What do you mean, 'the methods'? Of course there weren't methods...nobody had done this before, at least to our knowledge. How long has this cycle been happening?"

The Fire Keeper sighed. "You are the earliest ones to have crossed our borders in...perhaps forever. There is a great deal that you will need to know, and there are several people within the walls of this Shrine that will help you learn. However, I will tell you this. The bell woke you up to give you a chance to link the Fire once again...I suppose properly this time. It will not be an easy task, but I suspect you already accomplished one before your slumber. If you were able to defeat the guardian...you might just be the savior of the undead."

 **Word Count: 6174**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flynn**

 **SL12 - 13 VGR - 10 ATT - 11 END - 15 VIT - 15 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL12 - 12 VGR - 10 ATT - 9 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 12 DEX - 8 INT - 15 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

"What do you mean, 'savior of the undead'"?

The Fire Keeper extended her hand towards me. "If you will, please give me the sword. I will explain everything, you have my word."

I did as she asked, handing over the coiled sword. She placed it into the the basin of ashes in the center of the shrine. "You are, what many people call, 'unkindled'. You are separate from many other undead, for you are incapable of going hollow. I presume, based on your memories, that you once required humanity in order to keep from hollowing?" When I nodded my affirmation, she continued. "You will find this practice is no longer necessary - and that humanity is rarely seen in this day and age. No, unkindled cannot hollow...but you can light the fires within yourselves to gain strength. They are embers...the handmaiden of this Shrine might be willing to provide you with some that she has found."

Resa responded, inquisitive. "I don't follow...what does this have to do with saving the undead."

"I will get there, in due time. Due to your previous life being far, far earlier, you would not know of the cycle...this makes the explanation even more troubling. You attempted to link the Fire...the specifics of that I know not and do not wish to know. Whatever the case is, many, many other undead followed in your footsteps. Many succeeded, many failed. However, one thing became apparent - the Fire never lasted forever. No matter how many undead fed themselves to the flames, it would inevitably dwindle. Civilizations of undead rose and fell, all with one goal in mind...keep the First Flame burning. Eventually, a powerful undead would come to the fire, and link the Fire...they became known as the Lords of Cinder."

The Fire Keeper asked for me to extend my hand towards the coiled sword. "Please, light this as you would any other bonfire...bring life to my Shrine once again."

I did so, extending my hand. By all accounts, the basin didn't look anything like the bonfires we'd seen before...and yet I still felt the slight twinge of pain as a piece of my own flame leaped from my hand, and onto the coiled sword. The basin of ashes lit up, a small but healthy flame springing to life.

The Fire Keeper continued, a slight smile across her lips. "Just as you were able to light this fire, so too did the Lords of Cinder bring life to a dying First Flame. Now, however...look around you. The fires of this world are dying, and the First Flame is about to flicker out. This time, however, no champion has been able to reach the flame, to try to keep the age of the undead burning for even a moment longer. Hence...the bell."

The Fire Keeper began pacing, her frustration evident. "The bell called forth all those that could link the Fire...including the past Lords of Cinder. With their combined efforts, the power of all five Lords would be enough to usher in yet another new age, and keep the fire burning once more. However, as you can see...the Lords have not taken their thrones, except one." The woman pointed towards the little man, sitting alone atop the thrones. "Ludleth of Courland has returned to his throne, but we must have all five if we are to survive. That is why the unkindled have been called. You need to return the Lords to their thrones, through whatever means necessary. It is the only way to save the undead."

With that, she paused...silence filled the room. "I understand...I think we need a moment."

She nodded. "This is a lot. When you are ready, return to me. The bonfire can take you to where you must first go. As I said, the other denizens of this Shrine can teach you what you must know. Many things have changed since your previous life. You will need every advantage you can grasp if you are to tame the Lords."

I turned my back to the woman...the woman I so desperately wished was someone else. She had given us a lot to process, and I needed time to make sense of it all. Now that we were on the ground, I could see a passageway leading off to one side, torches lining the walls. "Sister...I need to take my mind of this. That was a lot to take in."

She nodded. "Let's meet people here. This seems to be a gathering ground...it wouldn't hurt to know the people that reside within. I'll meet you back at the Fire Keeper...if you think you want to do this."

I cocked my head. "Why wouldn't I?"

Resa squirmed around her words. "Well...I remember enough to know that our first journey to the Flame was terrible...I hated most of it. Are you sure we want to do this again?"

I nodded. "Even if we aren't the same undead we once were, it's still our world that is at stake. It's going to be tough...unbelievably tough. But I think we have to do it. I don't think we have much of a choice."

My sister sighed. "You always have a way of putting things in perspective...alright. I need to mentally prepare myself though. I'm not quite as ready for this as you are."

"Take the time you need, sister. I couldn't get to Gwyn without you, and I know I won't be able to do this without you either."

That having been said, we split up, exploring the shrine. I went towards the one sound I recognized...the sound of a hammer on an anvil. Perhaps there was another blacksmith who I could learn under...I had my hopes. As I approached, I could start to make out the shape of the blacksmith amidst the flurry of sparks flying from his hammer. He was an enormous man with muscles packed upon muscles, a grizzly beard combined with messy gray hair covering most of his face...I recognized this man as well.

I fought the memories this time. I didn't trust them. My mind told me this man was Andre of Astora, the man that taught me everything I...used to know about smithing. I still remembered the details and more were coming to me as the memories played out in my mind...but the same had been true for the Anastacia and the Fire Keeper...they clearly weren't the same person.

I approached the man cautiously. I had made a fool of myself last time, and I didn't want to be seen as a raving lunatic. "Greetings. I take it you are the smith here?"

The brutish man set down his hammer, turning to me. "Aye, I am...and who are ye? I 'aven't seen that suit of armor 'round here before."

I was on edge now...he sounded like Andre. But there was no way it could have been him...if what the Fire Keeper said is true, he would be even older than I am...and if he wasn't unkindled, that means he's persevered the entire time. Such a feat would be legendary.

"I'm...I'm Flynn. Just arrived here, like you guessed."

At this, the smith stood up, walking away from his anvil. A sword was still resting on the anvil, now deforming due to the lack of attention it was receiving. "Flynn...Flynn of Thorolund?"

I shook my head...why couldn't I even remember where I was from. "I...perhaps, but I don't know for certain. I lived in Lordran...previously. I can't remember where I was before then."

The man broke out into a smile. "Flynn...it's Andre. Andre of Astora. I don't know if I've ever been happier to see someone in my life...and believe me, I've had a long life."

It was him...I couldn't believe it. Somehow, he'd survived all the way from the near-dawn of the undead. I was speechless...this man was a legend.

Andre ushered me over to his anvil, and I promptly took a seat by the walls surrounding his forge. "A lot's changed since ye've last been here. Everything's changed. Let me do my best to shed some light on yer situation"

He pointed to the icy blue bottle of Estus still clinging to my hip. "First off...I'm sure ye've figured out that that's no normal Estus Flask. Ye'va also probably figured out that any and all sorceries, pyromancies, and miracles ye once knew aren't up to snuff. That's because...oh, how do I explain this...magic is dying. Ye can't just call upon powers or yer own strength to do something, ye need energy 'ta do it. That Flask gives ye the energy, er at least, gives ye more of it. Ye've got a bit in yerself already, but it's not enough for most caster."

Andre continued on, taking a seat back by is anvil. "Course...ye still can't cast yer spells, if ye ever knew any. They all had to be changed, to account for the new way 'a doing things. Hell, even pyromancers found they needed 'ta relearn how 'ta use their flames. Don't ask me 'ta tell ye why...after all this time, I still 'aven't got the slightest clue about magic."

I chuckled, nodding. Some things never changed. "That's...well, that's quite a change. Anything else worth mentioning?"

Andre nodded back. "Plenty, specifically one that I'm sure ye'll care about - titanite. Turns out there's not as much 'a the stuff as we hoped there was. At this point, we've all but exhausted a lot of the colored titanites ye and I knew back in the days 'a Lordran. Green, blue, red, white...nobody's seen any in several ages. Black, however...there's still black titanite around, but ye have 'ta go lookin' fer it. Because 'a that, modifying yer weapons has changed too. I'm sure ye remember how we mad yer sister's sword holy...ye can't do that anymore. People have found gems of all different sorts, however, capable of replicating the effects of colored titanite while also providing completely new ones. There are these lizards out there...real small ones, that seem 'ta grow the things naturally. Whenever ye see one, take it down. Ye'll be glad ye did."

No titanite...things certainly had changed. "So, let me get this straight, for myself. All of magic has changed. Everything to do with improving our weapons has changed...what hasn't?"

Andre chuckled. "Well, yer armor still can take a hit. If that ever changes, I'll eat my hammer. Anyways, I don't sell weapons like I use 'ta...the Shrine handmaid takes care of most 'a that now. She'll also buy stuff from ye if ye don't want it. Everything's precious now. Some people would even give their souls for a dagger. Looks like yer sister's already found her, though...that is Resa, innit?"

I turned around, seeing my sister in the hallway, kneeling next to a woman I had more or less ignored as soon as I saw Andre. Resa was clutching a scroll in her hands...perhaps she was learning about these new miracles and how they worked. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be so lucky, from what Andre told me. Even if I could learn how these new pyromancies worked, I wouldn't be able to use them without a flame. In all likelihood, this meant that I'd need to find another pyromancer in this world, one that already knew the new methods.

Oddly enough, that thought reminded me of something...I didn't know how I learned pyromancy originally. I had to have had some teacher, someone that gave me my flame...but I didn't know who. For something as important as that, I was shocked that I didn't have even a name to remember. Perhaps I'd pushed that memory aside...but I don't know why that would have been the case. Whatever the case, now wasn't the time to dwell on such memories, or lack thereof.

"Thank you, Andre. Thank you for everything. It's nice to have a familiar face around here. If I see any titanite, or any of those gems...I'll be sure to let you know."

"Aye, Flynn. Stay safe out there...this isn't the Lordran ye once knew. Hell. It might not even be Lordran."

That was unsettling...but it could very well be our reality. I left Andre, returning back to the center of the shrine. There was someone else I wanted to speak to...the man, I believe the Fire Keeper called him Ludleth. He was the only Lord out of the five that wished to return. There had to be a reason behind it. In fact, something else didn't make sense...the Fire Keeper had said that powerful undead became Lords. This man looked nothing of the sort.

I walked up the far stairway in front of which all five thrones sat, turning and moving to the space right in front of him. The man was tiny...after getting this close to me, he likely wouldn't even reach my belt. "Greetings, unkindled one. Dost thou have inquiries for Ludleth of Courland?"

This man...by the way he spoke, perhaps he was even more ancient than I was, which felt really odd to think about. "I, just...why did you return? Why have you stayed, when it's clear none of the other Lords will return willingly?"

Ludleth let out a slight chuckle, barely audible given his small frame. "The bell doth toll for a purpose, and that purpose I willfully obey. The other Lords deign to follow its creed...I cannot pass judgement upon them. I am different from the other Lords...they possess great strength, whereas I am do not. My power as a Lord doth come from mind, not body. I am a manipulator of souls, an art long lost to the ages...and now to myself."

I sat down beside him, leaning against the lower throne. "I don't quite follow."

Ludleth nodded, the simple act looking like it would break the frail man. "Few do, few do. There dost be an item known as the Transposing Kiln. With it, I can manipulate one's soul...or the souls of the parted...into objects that were once meaningful to soul's owner. Powerful weapons, shields, spells, and rings have been formed through this power...likely more still to come."

I nodded along...I'd heard of nothing like this. "And why can't you do it?"

"It was not with me when I awoke from my slumber. The dangers of this world are frightening, even to a Lord of Cinder such as myself. I daren't retrieve it...if a Lord were to perish and none were to find his ashes, the First Flame would not be linked. The plan would fail...the undead would perish."

That was...grim. "If I find it...I will bring it back to you."

To that, Ludleth smiled. "You are most gracious, unkindled one. You will find many powerful souls in this land, likely many great foes will block your way to my Kiln, some providing souls of their own. If you were to return the Kiln to me, I will provide you with my services. Without the Transposing Kiln, I am barely a Lord of Cinder. With it...I can make others become Lords."

That was a powerful statement, and it was one I wouldn't soon forget. "Thank you, Ludleth...you have my promise. If I find it, or anything I might suspect is it, I will bring it to you."

The Lord gave another curt smile, nodding. "Thank you."

I left him, taking the stairs back down to the Fire Keeper. Resa was speaking with the last person we'd seen, a man sitting not far away from us. I'd leave her to that...I needed to speak with the Fire Keeper. She approached me with the same professional disdain as she did before...it was clear this wasn't Anastacia, no matter much I wanted that to be wrong. "What is it, ashen one?"

I shook my head...I couldn't bear it. "Please, my name is Flynn. I'd prefer it if you used it."

To my surprise, she shook her head. "Just as I do not provide those here with my name, so I do not wish to use others. My role here is simple - I guide others to the Lords of Cinder in hopes that they will be successful. I do not serve, and do not wish to serve, any other purpose."

I was taken aback by simply how blunt that statement was...I sat in silence for a few moments, trying to formulate a response. "Other Fire Keepers...they were not like this, you know. Anastacia, Quelaan...neither of them acted this way, and they benefited because of it." While Quelaan's exact function in my previous life was still largely unclear, I did remember that she was a Fire Keeper. How odd...two of the three people I remembered were Fire Keepers.

"I am not them, Ashen one. I know you wish for me to be someone else, but I cannot do that for you. Anastacia has likely long since passed, I assure you. I do not wish to explain this again." She crossed her arms, taking a few steps back. "From my understanding, Anastacia befriended many of the undead that crossed her paths later in her life. Of all of them I have met, Ashen One...you are the most persistent."

I clenched my teeth...I didn't know what to think anymore. One one hand, I wanted to know this woman...I needed someone like Anastacia back in my life. My heart bore a hole in it, formed upon the realization that she was no longer with me...and I needed to fill it. On the other hand, however, the Fire Keeper would likely be pivotal in the journey to come. I didn't want to risk alienating myself from her any more than I already have. "I apologize, Fire Keeper...it will not happen again."

I backed away, waiting for Resa to finish speaking. I wanted to leave here, desperately...just to get my mind off the current topic. Thankfully, it wasn't long before my sister meandered back towards me and the Fire Keeper, an audible silence evident between the two of us.

Resa grabbed her attention...thankfully. "I believe we are ready. Where is our destination...and more importantly, how do we get there?"

The Fire Keeper focused most of her attention on my sister, directly facing her. "There was an ancient relic, one capable of taking undead from one bonfire to the next...the Lordvessel. I suppose, given your life, you might have even seen it."

The Lordvessel...that sparked a memory. I nodded, speaking up. "We carried it at one point...it opened up the Kiln of the First Flame for us."

At that, the Fire Keeper seemed astonished. "Well...very, very few can say that they held the Lordvessel. Indeed, the Lordvessel did that as well. Over time, however, its power became infused within all bonfires - soon, one didn't even need to have touched the Lordvessel in order to use its power. Eventually, few even remembered that the Lordvessel existed - it's power was simply latent across all bonfires. I cannot tell you where your journey will begin...only that there is a bonfire out there, waiting for you. Carry strength with you, Ashen Ones...this is not an easy journey before you."

"Neither was our last one. Yet we still completed it." I took a seat by the lone bonfire, Resa quickly taking a seat by my side. "Are you ready?"

My sister nodded. "We have to do this, so I don't get much of a choice...but I'd chose to anyways."

I smiled beneath my mask, a gesture that goes largely unnoticed. "Then let us begin."

I closed my eyes, focusing on the bonfire before me...I could see a vision of our destination. It was hazy...I didn't recognize it, likely because I'd never been there before. It was no matter...I was going there now.

 **Short chapter, but if I did my usual 6k - 7k length there wouldn't have been any good stopping points.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flynn**

 **SL15 - 13 VGR - 10 ATT - 11 END - 17 VIT - 16 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL15 - 12 VGR - 10 ATT - 10 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 13 DEX - 8 INT - 16 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

We emerged from the bonfire in a small, circular room...not much room for more than the two of us. From an initial glance, it appeared to be completely sealed...perhaps the powers of the Lordvessel weren't as solidified as we thought they were.

I'd had quite the productive time at the Shrine...the Shrine handmaiden had been especially helpful. She'd explained quite a bit about miracles and how they'd changed...even offering to give me one of the more basic ones. 'Heal Aid', it was called. It gave me the ability to provide Flynn recovery from afar, should he be unable to use his Estus Flask. At the moment, I didn't have anything else to spend my magical energy on...I expected I'd use it frequently.

There was something else she'd given me...something quite nice. I pulled out the two Embers she was gracious enough to give us, gathering Flynn's attention with them. Unlike the humanity sprites that I remembered, these were...solid. The pair fit in the palm of my hand and exuded a calming warmth, not the searing heat like the object would have suggested. It looked like it was plucked directly from molten rock, with cracks of heat running just beneath the charred, black exterior. It was quite the oddity, which didn't surprise me in the slightest.

"The handmaid said we were supposed to crush it...I wasn't given any more directions than that. I assume they are like humanity." I gave one to Flynn, clenching my hand and feeling the course object crunch beneath my grip. Although the Ember was clearly made of rock, ash filtered through my fingers and onto the ground below...and I felt a surge of power flow through me.

It flowed through the arm I crushed the Ember in, travelling across my torso and down my legs...raw power. Curiously enough, the glowing warmth raced into my body, lines of fire now flickering beneath my skin. More than anything, however, I felt like I was stronger, swifter, and more resilient than before...much like humanity. They had to be related somehow. The effects were too similar to ignore.

Flynn consumed his as well, the radiating fire shimmering across his armor. "That...we need to make good use of those."

I nodded. "It's clear they're like the humanity sprites, but I don't know how far the similarities go. If we perish, do we lose its effects?"

Flynn shrugged, starting to move about the room. "I know it's idealistic, but let's hope it never comes to that."

"Idealistic indeed."

I moved to the one exit of the room we were currently in, a door to one side. Opening it and passing through, we exited out to what appeared to be a castle wall. Stone steps led down to the bonfire we likely were intended to appear next to, the fire alight even without our help. To either side, curved stone walls spanned onwards, cylindrical towers like the one we were currently on breaking the monotony. Most notably, however, was the castle before us. The scale was abhorrently massive, the most brazen display of wealth and power I'd perhaps ever seen. There seemed to be two different sections to it, each connected by two bridges. Like the thrones we'd just seen, it seemed as if both sections were built in layers, the outer sections having different architectures than the inner sections. It didn't appear as if this was done by one person...these were built up over countless ages, the culmination of countless undead's work. I had no doubt in my mind that at least one Lord of Cinder had something to do with it...it was simply too massive for that to not be the case.

However, the castle was far too massive, and any hope of finding an entrance was pointless...no, that wasn't quite right. As we walked down to the bonfire, I peered out over the vantage point it provided of the outlying area before. Ahead of us seemed to be some sort of gate, a lone doorway at the very bottom of it. Above it, something akin to a clock captured my vision, a bluish glow emanating from the glass. I didn't know if it was the entrance to the castle or not, but it would lead us in the right direction for sure. "We need to get down there...I think that's where we need to go."

Flynn sidled up beside me, looking out over the vantage point. "It seems like a start...I see some buildings to the left. I think that should be where we head first." He pointed out the two stairways that left from our current tower, one to the left and the right. He was correct, however...I saw multiple buildings up and to the left. Perhaps we'd be able to find someone that knew more than we did. At this point, it felt like everyone fit that category.

We started walking to the left, immediately coming to a halt. The stairway led down to a battlement, which in turn led to the next tower over...where a dragon seemed to have crashed. I didn't know if it was alive or not, but I remembered enough about dragons to know that we didn't want to fight them. All of my memories were starting to come back in pieces now...whenever something that was similar caught my eye, the associated memories would come flooding back. We'd fought two dragons, only ever slaying one. Seath...the name brought back bitter, hateful memories of prison. "Perhaps we should try the right stairway...just in case?"

Flynn shook his head, pointing at the dragon's 'corpse', if it was indeed that. "I've been keeping an eye on it while you were scouting, and it hasn't moved. Either it's asleep or it's dead...I'm willing to bet on the latter."

"Okay. But if I get burned to death, I'm blaming you."

I followed my brother down the stairs, passing by rather unsettling scenery. It seemed that undead had become...trees? It didn't pass any notion of common sense, and yet my eyes didn't deceive me. Undead that had long since perished were reaching towards the skies, their legs elongated and fused together to look like a tree trunk. Their arms, however, appeared to sprout branches, making the entire entity look like a tree. Even more strange, other, living undead were at their feet making a similar gesture - arms outstretched towards the skies. It was a perplexing sight, one that I couldn't hope to make anything of at the moment.

We continued past, thankful that the undead didn't seem to take much note of us. Up ahead was the fallen dragon, still unmoving. Beyond it, a stairway led down into the next tower, several undead barring our way. One of them was holding a lantern, letting out an ear-splitting shriek as soon as it saw the two of us walking towards it.

That seemed to disturb the group. All around us, the undead stirred, some of them reaching for rocks or any other sort of implement near them, others grabbing the swords and shields already by their sides. "Well...I'm surprised the welcoming party took this long to find us."

"Let's give them a welcoming of our own." I nodded, readying my shield and spear as the first of the undead came charging at me, several more behind it. I ducked underneath its wildly obvious swing, the rock it was carrying slamming into the ground. I pivoted, bashing it with the front of my shield to knock it off balance, giving me plenty of time to skewer it with my spear. I ripped out a piece of its flesh as I retrieved the weapon, but not quite enough to fell my foe. Flynn was tearing through them, the longsword's reach and swings cleaving through several with each strike...I wasn't that lucky.

I ducked beneath another rock that was hurled at me, finishing off the first undead that was now unarmed by plunging my spear through it. I flung the body towards the second one, a very awkward movement that didn't work quite as well as I wanted it to, the body ending at its feet rather than on top of it.

The undead that was left was one of the few that already had armaments, a shortsword leagues ahead of the rocks that were being thrown at me. It rushed towards me, delivering a series of wild, heavy swings as soon as it got close. I hid behind my shield, letting the blows rain down to almost no avail...this shield was more sturdy than any that I remembered using. Once the undead was out of energy I countered with the same strategy, slamming my shield into its chest and plunging my spear through its already-shoddy chainmail. Two or three more quick strikes was enough to down it, clearing out the battlement.

Flynn wiped off his blade, putting it back in its sheath. "I don't want to sound unappreciative...but I need a challenge. We've fought a deity before...several deities, in fact. Hopeless undead just don't feel worth it.

I shook my head. "We're new, reconstructed from Ash. If we were to fight Gwyn again, right now, it would be hopelessly one-sided. Our combat intuition is sharp, and perhaps it isn't much different for you, but I've never learned to use a spear. I don't know if I held one before this. I know how to dodge, but I'm still learning to fight back." I paused for a moment, moving towards the far staircase that led into the tower. "If I find something I don't think I can handle, however, I'll make sure to let you tackle it."

Flynn chuckled. "I'll keep you safe, sister. Just like last time."

We moved onward, into the tower. The only thing of note was a ladder leading downwards, both of us quickly descending it. It led to a tunnel, iron bars like one would see in a prison with conspicuously open doors leading us to the end. The tunnel deposited us back out on the ramparts, two clear paths ahead of us. A staircase led upwards, while a lower path was swarming with undead...armed even heavier than the ones we'd seen thus far. These had spears, crossbows, shields...and there were easily six or seven of them.

My brother kept going, staying along the left wall that led towards the stairs. I didn't argue - it seemed like our safer bet. That mentality lasted until we were about halfway up the stairs, and an earth-shattering roar boomed across the land.

I instinctively ducked down, unsure of where it was coming from. The roar ushered in a steady beating, a steady pulse that made me freeze with terror...I knew these sounds. My suspicions were affirmed as a dragon came swooping in from overhead, landing on the building that was at the top of the stairs. I immediately started sprinting away, back towards the tunnels we'd just come from. I wasn't ready for this...I wasn't ready to fight a dragon.

Once I was safely hidden behind the doorway of the tunnels, I peaked back out...Flynn hadn't budged an inch. "Brother!" I shouted as loud as I could, knowing I would get his attention. "Get. Back. Here!"

To my immediate frustration, Flynn shook his head, giving me a thumbs-up. "We fought one before. They're strong, but we outsmarted it. We just have to do the same this time around."

It seemed Flynn was regaining his memories much faster than I was. Why? Why had I pushed away so much of my previous life...why did I refuse to remember everything that had happened. I only had the vaguest remembrance of a dragon besides Seath...red scales were the only thing that came to mind. For once, I was willing to trust Flynn despite how brash and reckless it seemed he was acting - if he had a plan, I was willing to let him try it. Once.

Flynn crept closer to the dragon, one step after another leading him closer and closer to impending doom. I couldn't bear to watch...but I did. If he needed to be healed I could do that for him, and I would be remiss if I let him die without saving him.

Suddenly, flames began spewing from the dragon's mouth, its nostrils becoming twin jets of flame. Just as the flames formed into a cone of fire, searing heat splashing into the landing that was at the top of the steps, Flynn leaped to the right, crashing into a rickety wooden platform that was just to the side of the steps. Rolling flames rushed past him, hot enough to char the stone stairs he had just been on...but Flynn was somehow unharmed. The undead on the lower path all seemed shaken as well, and yet did not yield.

The dragon let out another terrifying roar, as fire began spewing from its maw again, this time targeting the unfortunate undead on the lower trail. A wave of fire crashed into them, flesh burning and melting all at once into a gruesome display of death. I hid fully behind the doorway again, letting the last dregs of the fire splash against the far wall of the tunnels. When I peaked back out, Flynn was still sheltered on his platform, miraculously unscathed. He waved me forward to join him...I had no clue if that was safe.

I waited for another wave of fire to roll past before sprinting forward and towards the stairs, leaping towards the platform just as a wave of fire came crashing down the stairs again. Thankfully, all that happened was my feet getting a little warmer than I wanted them to be...but I was alive.

"Flynn, I'm going to kill you if you keep this up. Are you willing to admit that we're outclassed by the dragon?"

My brother nodded...the one sign of sensibility he'd shown in a while. "I have no intentions of going any closer to it than I am right now, but it doesn't change the fact that we need to go this way. We're on the right path, look."

He pointed out to the trail ahead, and how it sharply bent to the right...and towards the strange gate that I'd seen not to long ago. It was clear this would take us in that direction, we just had to keep following it. "Okay. So how do we run past a fire-breathing dragon and not die?"

"I'm still trying to put that part together. It seems to attack in waves - first the stairs, then the lower platform. I don't know if it'll change that if it sees us make a break for it, but our best bet is to run as soon as it's done burning the ground below us."

We were doing this...we were doing this. "Okay. I trust you. I'll follow your lead...we both know I was always the faster of the two of us."

Flynn shook his head, sighing. "Just make sure not to leave me behind. If I go down, you do too."

We waited, patiently, poised and ready to leap once our opening was clear. The dragon let out another blast of fire from its maw, a stream of flames crashing into the lower walkway. Just as the fire began letting up, Flynn tapped me on the shoulder, and proceeded to leap from the platform.

If he was going, so was I. I threw myself off of the wooden construct, landing somewhat gracefully onto the ground beneath with a tuck-and-roll that got me on my feet and running. Flynn's landing was much less efficient, his entire weight crashing into the ground before he could start running. That was all the time I spent looking behind me, instead opting to rush forward, sprinting up the short stairway and onto another landing. I still wasn't done, however, continuing to run across the landing and onto the following staircase. I heard another thunderous roar echo across the landscape, and I could feel the temperature rise without even having to look at what was happening. However...I did.

Flynn was much further behind me than I had anticipated, not even having made it to the base of the first staircase yet, and I could see the dragon getting ready to bathe my brother in flames. I held up my talisman, hoping that something, anything, might happen.

The initial gout of fire landed just behind him, but he was far from safe. The fire spread in all directions as it hit the ground, basking Flynn's legs in draconic fire. I was already focusing on my talisman at this point, drawing upon my own magical energy to keep my brother alive.

A dim light shone around my brother, the miracle's effects doing whatever they could. He continued running, not stopping to accept his situation nor fall to it. I had no clue how much Heal Aid might do for him, if anything...but by the sheer fact that he was alive and running, I hoped that it did enough. I cast it again right as the glimmering light began to grow weaker, bathing my brother in another dosage of radiant healing. I immediately reached for my Ashen Estus Flask, finding my mental strength failing from so simple a task. I took a drink from it, unsurprised to feel an icy liquid pour down my throat...it was initially uncomfortable, and yet somehow refreshing.

Flynn kept running, now up the staircase and onto the landing...it seemed the dragon wasn't quite done with us yet. It started pivoting our direction, clawed wings tearing at the rocks along the perimeter of the tower each time it repositioned itself. That was enough incentive for me to keep running, up the staircase...and face to face with a knight. It was massive, several feet taller than me, a shield and sword that put Flynn's to shame. It bore red cloth, a clear symbol of its loyalty, but it was iconography that I didn't initially recognize and I wasn't willing to take time to figure it out. The massive sword came crashing down, and I instinctively rolled out of the way as it slammed into stone. I had bigger problems right now...draconic problems.

Flynn had nearly caught up to me at this point, the dragon now nearly pivoted to face towards us. Behind the knight was a yet another tower, a lone entrypoint right in front of us. I dashed past the knight, which began following me, and into the tower.

Boxes and crates lined the walls here, but I didn't take much interest in them at the moment. The knight was chasing after me, its increased height making me very aware of the fact that I couldn't outrun it. Meanwhile, Flynn had made it up to the second staircase, right as the dragon let out another deafening howl. Fire began painting the space just outside the tower, plowing straight for us. Flynn slipped inside the door moments before he would have been burned to death, crashing into the crates. Fire plowed through the lone entryway, charring the wooden planks that made up the ground we were standing on.

The knight's sword came crashing towards me again, and I yet again nimbly rolled out of the way. I didn't know if I would be able to hold out against it, if I could even support the sword with my shield. I knew someone that could, however, and he was swiftly coming to my aid. Flynn charged shoulder-first into the knight, following up by slamming the knight with his shield. I bowed out, letting Flynn take care of the knight...but it seemed I wasn't free just yet. From the shadows, another figure leaped towards me, armed with two small, curved daggers and wearing little more than tattered rags. However, it attacked with surprising swiftness, my shield quickly taking a flurry of initial blows.

Another gout of fire blasted through the doorway...it seemed the dragon wanted us dead, and it wouldn't be happy until we stopped living. I kept myself as far from the door as I could, trying to position myself such that this new, roguish assailant was closer to the door than I was. I fought back with my spear, but the rogue was simply too quick...or perhaps I was too slow. Steadily, however, I kept pushing it backwards, closer and closer to the door, my plan slowly but surely coming to fruition.

The rogue and I traded blows while Flynn and the knight did the same, sword and dagger clashing against shields. This wasn't how I fought...I didn't hide behind my shield. Until I found a weapon I felt comfortable with, however, it would have to do.

A could hear a third gout of fire crashing into the space just outside the tower...it was time to set the plan in motion. I feinted, lunging to the right, getting the rogue to dodge directly into my waiting shield. I bashed its midsection with it, sending it toppling backwards, and right into the gout of fire waiting for it. My assailant burned promptly...there was nothing left of it.

I turned around, seeing Flynn still locked in combat with the knight, my time now freed to help. I threw the spear at it, catching it directly in its shield arm that rendered its defense useless. Flynn used this to his advantage, getting several good strikes in before it knew how to react. Thankfully, it never go the chance...that was enough. It dropped to the ground, defeated.

"Are you hurt?"

Flynn shook his head. "No...your miracles are the only reason I'm alive. Thank you, Resa."

I smiled, wrenching my spear from the slain knight's corpse. "Don't mention it. You keep me safe, and I keep you alive. That's how it's always worked."

There were several ways to go from here...there was another door to our right, likey leading back out to the ramparts. There were also two staircases, headed to the floor below us. "We know that we can't go up forever, but who knows what's beneath us. I'd rather go for the known than the unknown."

Flynn nodded, and I followed him towards the exit, which led to a staircase angled upwards. We followed it, still cautious of the dragon lying in wait just across from us...but all fears were put away by the sight of a bonfire atop our tower. I rushed towards it, setting it alight, and took a seat near its warmth. Flynn followed suit...neither of us needed much convincing.

 **Flynn**

Our time at the bonfire was, once again, brief. Thankfully, the dragon seemed to have left us alone once we took a seat by the restorative fire, perhaps because it no longer deemed us a threat, but perhaps because it forgot we even existed. That was the situation with bonfires...they seemed to reset nearly everything back to the way it was when we'd found them.

I took the time to look around the tower we were on, finding something that quite piqued my interest...a small black stone, intimately familiar to me - titanite. Why it was hiding here, amidst the rubble of the broken tower, I did not know...but I also didn't care to know. Andre would be happy that we found it, and likely a weapon of mine, future or current, would appreciate it as well.

I wasn't quite happy with my longsword. I wanted something...weightier. I was accustomed to wielding massive weapons, something that even I, at the peak of my strength, could barely hold with two hands. This sword did the job, but it was not something I was particularly happy with. I needed something larger...and I didn't know where I'd find it.

The strange, tree-like hollows were here on the roof as well. They were taller than the ones Resa'd spotted earlier, their legs having grown to several times the size of their body, and a much more abundant growth of branches sprouting from their arms. There was something deeply unsettling about them, the way they seemed to look...overjoyed. As if this is what they wanted, to be turned into some twisted amalgamation that had managed to escape undeath...if that indeed was what happened. It made relaxation difficult, seeing such an unsettling image all around us, but I tried to ignore as much as I could.

Once we were both rested up, we descended back down the stairs and into the tower. Thankfully, the knight seemed to be stationed just outside it, and Resa and I together made quick work of the rogue once again. We continued down the stairs, finding two more hollows waiting for us - a rogue and one other. Unlike the knight I'd struggled to take down, the hollows weren't particularly difficult - their attacks weren't that strong, and the lack of meaningful armor gave my sword plenty of agency to rip through their flesh.

Once again, we were met with two options...a ladder leading down, or a doorway leading out. "My vote is for the ladder...I don't really have a reason as to why."

Resa shook her head. "You don't need one...I just make them up as we go along."

I began descending the ladder, reaching the third and final floor of the tower. There was a closed door to one side of us, and an open doorway to the other. I tried the closed door - it didn't budge. Even after slamming all my weight into it, it stood strong. "Looks like we'll need a key for this one."

The other option, however, was wide open. It opened up into a small chamber even more tightly packed with boxes than the rest of the tower. At the far end of the room was yet another hollow, this one holding a burning pot of some sort. I had a flashback...I'd seen these before. I knew enough to know I didn't want to get hit by it.

The undead hurled the pot towards the pile of boxes closest to us, and I instinctively went to protect Resa. I turned to the side, shield covering as much of the two of us as I could, as the blast hit. Oil within the pot splashed all over the floor and immediately caught fire. I tried to navigate around it, but Resa had other plans. She tossed her shield into the center of the fire, leaping onto it and crossing the other side. Her spear was already poised to strike the hollow that now had no way to defend itself, plunging the armament into its chest. The two of them fell to the floor, Resa ending its life with several more thrusts, until eventually it ended its retaliation.

I crossed over the fire that was no dying out, retrieving Resa's shield. The front was still on fire, remnants of burning oil still dripping to the floor. We crossed over to the next room, finding another one of the rogues with its back turned to us. Resa hurled her spear at it again, lodging in its shoulder. The rogue slumped down, but I could tell it was far from defeated. It spun around and leaped into the air, higher than should feasibly be possible, landing with its feet on my shoulders. It pushed off, sending me toppling backwards, Resa's spear still lodged in its back. It charged for my sister while I was staggered, who nimbly rolled out of the way. There was a corpse in this room, in one hand clutching a very small dagger in one hand. Resa lunged towards the corpse, gripping the miniscule weapon in her main hand.

As I got back to my feet, she lunged towards the rogue, plunging the dagger into its chest, carrying her momentum with her to press the two of them up against the far wall. She brought the dagger upwards, tearing through the rogue's cloth with ease. This time, it slumped down to the floor...and stayed there.

Resa ripped the spear out of the rogue, opting to actually keep the dagger rather than cast it aside. I cocked my head, inquisitive. She tossed it in her hand, letting it flip about in her hand. "I like the weight. It's small, and I don't know how much I'll use it, but it's better than nothing."

"It doesn't matter to me...just curious."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you're a fan of the big weapons. I require something with a bit more...dexterity." She flipped the dagger again, catching it perfectly on the tip of the blade, before pocketing it. "If you find some lightweight rope, let me know. I'm considering tying this to an end of a rope. Something I can throw and retrieve without having to be up there to fetch it."

"I'll keep an eye out for something." There was one exit to this room, a stairway leading down. We followed it, appearing back outside for a brief moment. Up ahead was a cylindrical chamber, a closed prison door visible through the doorway. I approached it, finding a man hunched over in the corner. He wore fairly simple clothes except for the garment on his head. I couldn't see his face due to the large, pointed sack he covered it with, complete with two ripped sockets so that he could see. Upon seeing the two of us walk in he scurried to the back of his oddly-spacious cell.

I put away my weapons, holding up my hands as Resa did the same. "We mean you no harm...we're simply travellers here, looking to make our way through. I am Flynn...this is my sister, Resa. Who are you?"

Our introductions seemed to calm the man's nerves as he returned to the dingy blanket he was previously sitting on. "I am Greirat, of the Undead Settlement."

I knelt down, leaning against the far wall. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you locked in here...and for how long?"

Greirat shook his head. "Your questions are fine...Greirat does not get many visitors. I can't tell you how long I've been here, for I've forgotten myself. However, why...Greirat is a thief. Was a thief, at least, before I was locked in here."

"Who put you in here?"

He shook his head. "Greirat never got a name...never wanted one. Lothric is a large place...could have been anyone."

Lothric...that must have been where we were. Was that what became of Lordran? The simple statement proffered more questions than it answered. "If we find a way to get you out of here, we will." Resa didn't nod her affirmation, not that I needed it...almost no man deserved to rot away in a cell for their life, and Greirat didn't seem that bad of a person. We needed to free him, if we could.

"Greirat thanks you, Flynn and Resa. I have a request, an object that needs to be sent...but it can wait until you have found the key, if you do." With that, he huddled back up on the burlap blanket...it seemed that was all we'd get from Greirat.

I stood up and took a few steps away from the cell, Resa grabbing my attention. "Flynn, are you sure you're okay with freeing this man? He's...well, I assume he's locked her for a reason."

"And you think that he hasn't learned his lesson? He's a thief, Resa, not a murderer. He steals...look around you. Do you think anyone's going to care if he goes around pilfering?"

I could tell she was uneasy about the entire situation, but she yielded. "Fine...but I'm not going to go scouring this entire place looking for the key, if it's even here.. If we find it, that's acceptable."

"I don't understand why you're so uncomfortable with this, sister."

"Because...I don't know! I don't….I don't know. I'm just worried that if we let him free, he's going to get in trouble. He's been locked in there for ages. If he's been holding a grudge, he might turn from a thief to a murderer. I'm cautious. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, pulling her closer to me. "Don't be sorry, it was a genuine question that needed a genuine answer. I can't say I trust him completely, but I trust him enough to think he won't get into too much trouble."

That seemed to assuage her, so the two of us returned back up the stairs and up the ladder, back to the second floor of the tower. We exited out the door, promptly coming face-to-face with yet another dragon. This one was clearly dead - two undead were crouched at its neck in the same arm-raised position we'd seen with the ones by the tree-hollows earlier. Beyond that, however, a pool of black ichor was steadily flowing from a wound in its neck...there was no chance it was alive. Still, it was enough to startle both of us, but we quickly realized the reality of the situation and moved on.

Two undead tried to catch us by surprises as we crept past the dragon, swiftly being silenced by a flurry of spear and sword. We descended the ladder, now coming out to rooftops. There were a group of hollows up ahead, all but one doing the same gesture we'd seen our entire time here - knees bent, arms pointed towards the heavens. Usually there were tree-hollows directly nearby, and indeed we'd just passed some...but there were none to be seen on the rooftops up ahead. "I don't like the looks of this. Something's not right."

"Then let's not rush in too headstrong, okay?"

I nodded, not needing to be told twice. I'd always run Resa ragged by charging in early and relying on her miracles to fix my errors...perhaps this new start on life was a good enough time to change that...I was fooling myself if I thought that would be the case.

I approached cautiously, circling around the hollows. As soon as we got too close, however, the one standing hollow started to shriek an unearthly squeal. I took a few steps back...right as black ichor burst from the hollow. It swelled and consumed him, forming the same familiar face with red eyes and claws that we'd just seen not long ago on the guardian to the shrine. The fact that there was more of this was disturbing, but I didn't have much time at the moment to dwell on it.

All of the surrounding undead were scattered by the ichor, a sweep of its claw sending all of them flying. It charged towards me, maw lunging at my body only to get a bite of my shield. I countered with my longsword, landing two direct hits on the center mass. Resa joined as well, plunging her spear into the ichor.

Because the host body was so small compared to the black mass, there was little it could do besides walk around. There were no massive halberd we had to look out for...simply the ichor. That trivialized the matter a bit, but the fact that we were having to fight on uneven rooftops that were being torn apart the longer the fight wasn't doing us any favors. The mass swiped at my shield with its claw, my resolve holding fast, but then decided to turn its attention elsewhere. Its claw came back up to grip my shield as the head lunged towards Resa. She thrust her spear forward, but the mass simply opened its maw, accepting the weapon into its mouth while it clamped down on the arm.

My sister let out a wail of pain, the beast not letting go of her arm. I dropped the shield, no longer having a need for it, and grabbed my longsword with two hands. In one fluid motion, I sent the sword slamming down onto the ichor's neck, cutting through as much of it as I could before my sword was forced away. Resa dropped her shield as well, reaching for the dagger she'd kept stashed on her hip. She jammed it into the side of the beast several times in quick succession, finally forcing it to let up and release her hand. "Heal up...I'll keep it busy."

My sister nodded, grabbing her Estus flask and downing as much as she could, choking on the liquid as it poured down her throat. Still, the effects were immediately noticeable, the bleeding around her arm stopping promptly. Meanwhile, I was still without a shield, the ichor having thrown it aside once I relinquished it, leaving me with no real form of defense. It slashed at me, rending through my armor as if it didn't even exist. I stumbled backwards, trying to fend it off with my sword and failing miserably.

From far to my left, Resa hurled her spear at the ichor, lodging squarely into its neck. It was staggered...I had my chance. I spun about, building up momentum, and slammed the end of the spear with the flat of my blade. I drove it even further into the beast, so far as to force the tip out the other side...and the beast fell to the ground.

I fell to the ground, resting on my sword. That was...exhausting. I reached for my Estus flask and took a swig, just enough to stave off the major bleeding on my chest.

Resa came up beside me. "Are you going to be alright?"

I nodded. "Just catching my breath. I'm out of shape."

She nodded. "Well, we were asleep long enough for five Lords of Cinder to be crowned, die, and brought back to life. I don't know for certain, but I'm guessing that takes a while."

"Yeah...let's keep moving." I continued forward, crossing over the rooftops, an unfamiliar glint catching my eye. It was a very stout lizard, a mass of blocky gray crystals sprouting from its back...these were the things Andre had told me about. "Get that. We need that."

I didn't have time to explain to Resa. I charged after the lizard which began skittering away, but I was faster. I slammed my sword down onto its back, not even scratching the gem but rather crushing the lizard into the ground below. With another swing, it stopped moving.

"What was that?" Resa came up to me, her spear poised and ready to strike.

"The smith back at the Shrine...he was Andre, but I guess you might not remember him. Anyways, these lizards contain gems like the one you see here. They're used to improve our weapons in a variety of ways. A lot's changed in the realm of smithing since we were last alive to know about it."

I reached down to the lizard, prying the gem from its back much easier than expected. It seemed to grow on it, not inside it, the gem only lightly adhering to a fleshy membrane on its back. The gem fit comfortably within my belt pouch...I'd show it to Andre once he was back.

All that was left of the rooftops was a ladder that led down to the ground below, an archer lying in wait. Resa didn't even give me a chance to fight it, instead downing it with a combination of her spear and dagger from afar. Once we were on the ground below she retrieved them, and we turned to enter the building we'd been walking on.

There was another one of the knights here, armed even heavier than the one we'd previously dealt with. It carried with it a greatshield, covering the entire front of its body, as well as a massive spear that made Resa's look like a cast-aside twig. We didn't even get a chance to react as it turned towards us, immediately charging towards me.

It thrust its spear forward, the tip of my shield just barely deflecting it. Still...given the massive size of its shield, I couldn't even hope to land a hit on it at the moment. I kept it distracted, my sister circling around to the back so that we even had a hope of defeating it. I kept up the defense, trying to position my shield to block the heavy thrusts coming towards me, my room for error growing thinner with each strike as the knight learned where I was able to defend myself.

It faltered for just a moment, presumably as Resa stabbed it with her spear. The reprieve was short-lived, however, as it immediately spun about, bashing Resa in the face with its shield.

I shook my head. "Bad idea." I moved to attack, sticking my foot out and kicking it in the back of the knee, keeping my weight forward. The knight had no choice but to go down to one knee as I kept my foot firmly planted in place, bashing the helmet with the pommel of my sword before thrusting the blade into its back. Resa wasn't far behind, a plunging her spear into it as the body fell limp.

"Thanks, brother...I'm not hurt. Probably would have been, though."

I gave a simple nod, continuing forward. More hollows lurked in the shadows ahead, none of them proving too difficult of a fight. Eventually, the path opened up into a much larger, and much more deadly, room. Three hollows patrolled the lower floors, much larger than the ones we'd seen before. They carried weapons that even surpassed the knights, massive axes and halberds nearly as tall as they were. In addition, however, there was some undead four-legged beast amongst them...I didn't like the look of any of this.

Resa moved past me, getting down to her knees and moving slowly. "We need to take out the one over there, first." She pointed to the far side of the room, another hollow waiting in the rafters. In its hand was another one of the urns of fire we'd seen earlier...good catch.

She crept forwards and towards it, both of us still inaccessible to the three hollows below which hadn't picked up on our existence quite yet. Quietly we crept forward, rounding the corner of the room so that we were behind the lone hollow.

I left this one to her...this was her specialty, not mine. Despite being in metal armor she moved almost without a sound, the dagger in her hand poised and ready to take down her enemy. Once she was directly behind it she lunged forward, one hand going to choke its neck while the other began vigorously puncturing it with the dagger. She dragged it backwards, leaving the body to rest in the corner of the room. "Alright. It looks like there's an exit in the far corner of the room. Do you want to try and get out, or fight."

I kept my voice low, fully aware of the situation. "I think you might be able to get through without being noticed...maybe. Me, on the other hand...it's never going to work out. It's best to just get the jump on them now rather than getting ambushed."

My sister nodded. "Okay. I'll circle back around to the other side, try to go for a flank. They're right below us. You can probably get the drop on one and eliminate it before we really get going. Should even the odds a bit."

Resa moved quietly to the far side of the room, poised near the edge of the steps leading down to the lower floor. The three undead milled about, not seeming to notice us...the beast was not so kind. Eventually it turned in her general direction as she got close to her destination, letting out a single bark.

Four pairs of eyes turned to her...I had to act now. I leaped from the rafters and towards the undead closest to me, feet crashing onto its shoulders and pushing it to the ground. My sword followed through, plunging straight through its head. I ripped downwards, cutting a line down its midsection...there was no chance it was getting up from that.

Now, both undead were looking towards me, the beast still barking at Resa. She rushed towards it, spear ready as the beast charged in retaliation, the two of them locking in combat I didn't have time to focus on at the moment. The two massive undead both came rushing towards me, a massive axe and halberd both crashing down on my shield. I buckled under the force, opting to rest my shield on my shoulder for the added bit of support. I swiped at their legs with my sword, just barely out of reach for anything meaningful. Their attack didn't let up...the two of them kept hammering in near-perfect sequence, never giving me a chance to leave the cover of my shield. I needed to get out of this...no matter what.

I let go of my shield, waiting for the next strike to come down. As soon as it was close I pivoted out of the way, letting the full force of the blow hit my unmanaged shield. While it was sent into the ground I spun out of the way, arcing my sword around me to catch the undead in the back. The other pivoted its swing, the axe coming straight towards me. I pushed forward, closer to it, letting the axe slip past me and slam into the ground where I previously stood. I continued barreling towards it, my sword plunging into its chest...and a halberd plunging into my back.

I didn't have a chance to see it coming...but I knew as soon as it arrived. It slammed into me with full force, knocking the breath from my lungs and my vision flickering for a moment. I slumped to the ground, rolling on my back and weakly holding my sword up above me. It wouldn't keep me alive for long as a defensive tool, but it was the best that I had since I'd left my shield. The axe slammed down on me, slightly bending my sword, the halberd turning the slight bend into a noticeable one. The ground below me was starting to become slick with my own blood, the wound still bleeding profusely.

I was surrounded by a familiar aura of light, the wound in my back stopping for just a moment. A spear came whizzing across the room a moment later, landing squarely in one of the two undead's head. I was just as confused as the undead were, Resa coming charging towards them from across the room. "Brother. Boost."

I knew what this meant...but I didn't have my usual shield with me. I brought my legs up, feet as flat as I could make them as Resa jumped into the air, her feet landing on mine. I pushed upwards as she leaped from me, flying into the air, grabbing her spear from the undead's head, and plunging her dagger into the fresh wound. I was...stunned. As were the undead.

The other one seemed to break from its shock, turning its focus back towards me. Now that it was alone, however, I easily rolled out of the way of its attack, getting back on my feet and retrieving my shield. I charged towards it now while Resa took care of the other one, clinging to its shoulders and plunging her dagger into it several times.

I slammed the undead with my shield, knocking it off balance, and plunged my sword into it...repeatedly. I didn't stop until it was dead, two massive bodies falling to the floor within a couple seconds of each other. Resa moved back towards me, brushing herself off. "Cutting it close there, weren't we?"

"I knew you had my back...just thankful I wasn't wrong. Let's keep going." I moved towards the back of the room, near the back hallway, finding the lone door covered in a heaping pile of debris. Another one of the beasts was here as well, glaring at a corpse huddled in the corner. Upon seeing us, however, it simply ran away...finally, an undead with intelligence.

I approached the corpse though, seeing an odd glint that was likely the cause for the beast's attention. I knelt down and pried it out of the corpse's hands...a key. I turned back to Resa, holding it up for her. "This might be it...can we go and free him?"

She paused for a moment...finally nodding. "Okay. Let's go."

So we did. We travelled back quite a bit, walking past the rooftops and back into the tower, diving to the lower floors and back to the prison bars. Greirat perked up at our return visit, even more so when he saw me insert the key into the locks. Thankfully, it chunked into place, the door creaking open.

Greirat scurried to the opening of the doors on all fours, looking up at the two of us. "Greirat thanks you...thanks you more than words can say. As I was saying, I have a favor to ask, if you would be so kind." He opens his palm, revealing a beautiful ring with a blue teardrop gemstone. "Greirat needs to give this to someone in the Undead Settlement...but it is not safe for me to return there. Her name is Loretta...please, will you give it to her for me?"

I nodded, taking the ring from him. "I'll make sure it gets delivered. Do...do you have somewhere to return to? There's a shrine not far from here, a safe haven for undead. You could take up residence there." Resa immediately put her hand on my shoulder, gripping gently. I knew she would be worried about this offer...she didn't trust him, but I did.

The man nodded. "Yes, Greirat has heard of the Shrine...I will go there, at once. Where is a bonfire?"

I chuckled. "Directly above us, more or less." I looked to Resa, a cautionary look in her eyes. "We've been through a lot as well. A rest would do us some good." She gave me a furtive glare, but simply nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

I led the two of them back up, Resa trailing the thief with her dagger stealthily hidden in her palm, ready to strike should she ever need it. The trip was uneventful, as I expected, and we eventually made it back to the bonfire. I put my hand on Greirat's shoulder, not sure if that would help transport him to the Shrine, and closed my eyes, seeing the five thrones before me. Within moments, I was looking at the real things, my two companions on my side.

Greirat turned to me, hands clasped together. "Greirat thanks you so much, Flynn. I am eternally in your debt...I will find a way to repay you soon." He scurried away, going off in the direction of Andre.

I looked at Resa. "Give him a chance, please. If he meant us harm, I think he would have tried to by now. Anyways...we're back here, and I need to get my sword fixed. Want to reconvene soon?" My sister nodded, and I moved towards the smith. It had quite a journey already...and we were just getting started.

 **This was a longer one…this is why I didn't want to chain it with the previous chapter. If you're enjoying this, or have thoughts, please let me know in the form of a review or a PM. A lot of good discussions have come from those…and I love getting the emails saying I have a new one.**

 **Word Count: 8491**

 **Total Word Count: 18800**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flynn**

 **SL18 - 14 VGR - 10 ATT - 11 END - 17 VIT - 18 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL18 - 13 VGR - 10 ATT - 10 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 15 DEX - 8 INT - 16 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

I moved to Andre, Resa oddly enough following along. I presented him my longsword, the poor thing bent and dented from our most recent encounter. The smith, looked at the blade, a clear sign of pity in his eyes...but also admiration.

"It takes dedication 'ta bend a sword like that, Flynn. Ye got in a rough fight, and it looks like ye've come back the better for it. Here, give that blade 'ta me, and I'll fix it up for ye." I nodded, handing over the blade to Andre. Meanwhile, Resa pulled something out of her belt pouch...I couldn't quite make out what they were.

"I found these in the same fight as well...they look like some sort of clear titanite? I know I'm not very good at this, but I figured you'd know what they were." Her description was accurate, if not a little odd. At the sight of them, Andre's eyes grew wide.

"What ye found there is something far more rare than any titanite...ye found shards of an Estus Flask. The things are damn near indestructible, and it takes quite an amazing feat 'ta shatter one. However, given a bit of work, I can join them with yer Estus Flasks...make them a bit more useful for ye. Ye've got nothing 'ta lose."

That was all I needed to hear. I reached for both my flasks, handing them over to him while Resa did the same. "This'll take me a bit of time. I'll call for ye when they're done. Yer sword'll be ready too, Flynn."

"Thanks for everything, Andre...oh! I nearly forgot." I pulled out the gem we'd pried from the lizard, showing it to the smith. "Found this, as well as a piece of titanite. I have a feeling you'll appreciate both."

The smith nodded, a smile plastered across his face. "Damn right I do. I knew I could count on ye to bring me these. As much as I know ye want to use them...I'd hold off this time. This gem's infusion is...nothing special, unfortunately. I've heard tell out there that there are flames capable of working with gems I've never laid my eyes on...perhaps ye'll find one for you, somewhere. Keep this one with ye for now though. I won't stop ye from using it, it's just not a good use of yer resources."

"I understand. You're still the expert here...I'll take your word on this."

The smith nodded. "Alright, now scram. I'll call for ye when yer stuff is finished."

I left, moving back out to the central area. Something caught my eye, however...another man, leaning against the topmost throne. He seemed to be in odd attire, a foreign hat and a leather cape surrounding him in a veil of mysticism. "I'll meet back up with you soon. I'd like to meet the newcomer. Can you...please just talk to Greirat? He's a good man, Resa, if perhaps misguided previously in his life."

My sister let out a sigh. "Okay, Flynn. I'll give him a chance. We can meet back when Andre's ready for us."

We split up as I walked up the stairs, rounding the corners of the Shrine to approach our newest arrival. As I approached he seemed to take but a mere passing interest in me, arms still folded in front of his chest. "Is there something you'd like?"

I shook my head. "Nothing particularly, no. Just would like to meet the people here."

The man stood straight up, no longer resting against the throne. "Well...the name's Leonhard. Yours?"

"Flynn."

"Well, Flynn, here's what you need to know. I smell something on you...a thirst, a desire, to hunt. Not merely the mindless hollows roving Lothric or anywhere else in this godforsaken world...no. I smell a desire to hunt other unkindled. What say you?"

I shook my head adamantly. "I'd say you're out of your mind."

He chuckled, a thin plate of steel veiling his features. "Most say that...few can resist the temptation. You remind me of one of our group...you bear a similar smell. Tell me, do you recall the name 'Quelaan'?"

I couldn't hide my surprise, even if I wanted to. "What of her?"

"Ha." His response was smug and terse. "Then you can't fight it, you were once and always will be a servant of chaos. There is one other among our ranks that was a follower of Quelaan. Perhaps you'll meet him someday." He reached into the folds of his garb, pulling out five small, red rocks "Take these. Crush one...and you will join the hunt once more."

I smacked the rocks out of his hand, letting them scatter to the floor. "You misunderstand my intentions, Leonhard. I did not serve Quelaan because of the thrill of the hunt. I served Quelaan because I saw a selfless woman that deserved my time and respect. I do not know who among her people also served her, but we served her for very different reasons."

Leonhard reached down, grabbing the stone closest to him. "If you wish to serve a selfless mistress, then you should reconsider my proposition. I serve Rosaria...she is a wonderful mistress. Through her power, her followers can be reborn, can reshape themselves to be whatever they wish. All she requires is a sacrifice...an offering befitting of her transformative powers."

At this...I was at least willing to hear him out. "And what is this offering, exactly?"

I could hear Leonhard let out a subtle laugh. "None other than the - "

"Flynn! Resa!"

Leonhard stopped talking as Andre shouted out across the Shrine. "Well. Looks as if you're wanted. Here, take just one stone...I know you'll come back for more."

I batted his hand away. "We will continue this conversation another time. Until then, I want nothing to do with you, Rosaria, or her other followers. You leave me and my sister alone."

I started walking away, Leonhard leaving me with a final, parting message. "You cannot escape your soul, Flynn, your dark, dark soul. You were once a servant of chaos...it is time you became a servant of Rosaria."

I didn't bother to look back, continuing down the stairs, past the bonfire, and towards Andre. I don't know what irked me more...the fact that he was so blunt with his approach...or the fact that he might have been right. No, I shook the thought away immediately...I didn't kill for sport. The undead that we fought, they were in our way, and we needed to get through them to reach our goal. I enjoyed killing...I enjoyed the thrill of the fight, not knowing if I'd be the one to walk away...but I wouldn't attack another unkindled. Their job was the same as mine, to prolong the age of the undead. Attacking one would only hinder both our goals.

I arrived at Andre's forge, my longsword sitting brand-new on the anvil alongside two Estus flasks. Resa was nearby, slipping her two bottles into her belt. "Brand new for ye...just don't go ruinin' it so quickly next time. I'd hate to see my work squandered."

I slid the sword into its sheath, grabbing the two flasks. "I'll take good care of it, Andre. You have my word." Resa and I walked back to the central bonfire, taking a seat. "Are you ready to return?"

My sister nodded. "Let's go. I want to find what's in that gate. It's our first and only clue."

I closed my eyes, envisioning the bonfire we'd just left...the bonfire on the tower. Within moments I felt my body shift, opening my eyes to see the familiar landscape around me once more.

We pushed back through once more...nothing was terribly challenging. Down the tower, across the rooftops, and finally back down, near the entrance to the building where we'd found Greirat's key. We took another path this time, heading towards the archer Resa had preemptively taken out last time. Around the corner, several other hollows sat in wait, none of them even able to land a scratch on us before we'd taken them all down. Behind them was a ladder that led down to the ground floor, off of the rooftops we'd been climbing on. If my orientation was correct, which it almost certainly wasn't...we had to be close to the gate.

I descended the ladder, landing in what seemed to be the remains of a battlefield. All around us were armor of the two knights we'd seen, several of them directly near us as well as one other, larger knight. This one bore blue regalia, as opposed to the knight's red, and was nearly twice the size of the other knights. Weapons were skewered through all of them, at least five per suit of armor and double for the blue knight...something had happened, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what.

Up ahead I heard a rhythmic thumping, heavy footsteps coming from the otherside of the archway just ahead of us. I peeked through the arches, looking at what was on the other side. The battleground looked even worse than before, literally dozens of knights and hundreds of statues visible just from my constrained look. However, one knight wasn't dead quite yet...and it was one of the ones that bore the blue regalia. It patrolled the plaza in a circle around a central statue, a sizeable halberd slung over its shoulder. As soon as I saw it I turned back around, shaking my head. Beyond the guardian, it was the largest foe we'd fought...there wasn't even a close second. "Big guy. Really big guy."

"How many?"

I looked at my sister, shocked. "Just one...why?"

She fidgeted, her words not coming quickly. "We were able to take out four just before this. Surely you can take out one."

"I...yeah. Okay." The truth was, I wanted to fight...and I wanted to win. At the same time, though, Leonhard's words rung true in my mind. I didn't want to know if I enjoyed the kill. Right now, I just wanted to fight as little as possible, but I knew that wasn't going to happen, nor would anything remotely similar happen. "Okay. I'll follow your lead."

Resa moved ahead of me, spear and shield at the ready. I moved behind her, for once, waiting to see how this initially played out before planning my reaction.

It played out...poorly. The knight noticed us despite our meager attempt to remain unnoticed, pivoting towards Resa and charging. The halberd came swiftly sideways, Resa narrowly missing it as it slammed into the archway. It got wrenched free faster than I could have expected, though, the blunt half of the weapon slamming into her before she had a chance to react. She was sent flying into the other side of the arch, immediately falling to the ground.

She hadn't died...if she did, I wouldn't be here now, I'd be back at a bonfire. That simply meant that I had to buy time, give her a chance to get back on her feet...however long that took.

I charged at the knight, a pathetic gesture given that it was nearly twice my size. The halberd came swinging at me, my shield blocking the swing in its tracks. I countered, plunging my sword into its chest and slashing upwards, cutting through the metal armor with ease. The knight backed up, trying to get me back in range of the head of its weapon, but I refused to give it the chance...I kept close, charging towards it again, getting another slash against it. I kept this up, refusing to give the knight even a chance to swing the tide of the battle in its favor, lest I end up in the same situation as Resa.

It slammed the halberd down again, the head landing just behind me. I took a different approach this time, taking the pommel of my sword, slamming it down just where the knight's hand gripped the halberd. I knocked the weapon free, slamming it onto the ground. One foot swiftly moved to stand on the head, hoping that would be enough to deter the now-unarmed knight from trying it to retrieve it.

I could tell the knight was mad...it charged towards me. I held up my shield, unsure of what to expect, but nothing could prepare me for its assault. It took both hands and grabbed my shoulders, lifting me into the air with less effort than I expected. I tried to slash at its arms, my sword not quite finding its mark. I was lifted up as the knight turned around, facing the central statue in the plaza.

"No...please no." The knight threw me straight into the statue, stone and marble shattering as I slammed into it, my body now hurtling towards the ground. I landed amidst the rubble, sharp pieces of rock digging into my sides...I don't think I could move my sword arm. With my one good arm I reached for my Estus flask, nearly choking on the liquid as I poured as much of it down my throat as I could.

It seemed that Resa had just gotten up...I could hear the sounds of fighting in the distance. As my wounds healed I got back to my feet, popping my shoulder back into place and grabbing my sword. I'd gone from defensive to mad...at first, I only wanted to buy time for Resa to recover. Now, I simply wanted it dead.

I charged for it, not trying to hide my presence in the slightest as I closed the distance, leaping into the air and holding my sword out once I was only a stride or two away. I slammed it into the unaware knight, dragging it down with me as I hit the floor, but not before putting a major gash in the knight's back. It howled with pain, but I wasn't done yet...not even close. I plunged it in again, ripping another chunk of armor away, repeating the action a third time, the knight too frozen with pain to be able to do anything about it. Like a butcher with a fresh slab of meat I carved at the knight's back, only stopping when the behemoth fell to the ground.

Blood was splattered all over me...and I didn't care. It had humiliated me, picking me up and tossing me around like a sack of vegetables. For that...death wasn't a satisfactory conclusion. I wanted more, but I couldn't get it now.

"Flynn...you're scaring me."

Those words snapped me back into reality, back to Lothric...not the sadistic world that I had traveled to. Once again, Leonhard's words rung through my mind, and a wave of crashing guilt bore down on my chest.

"Yeah...I'm scaring me, too. Don't let me go into that rage again, please."

"I'll do my best."

I walked back over to my shield, not even realizing I'd abandoned it amidst the fervor of battle, and we moved to the far side of the plaza, past another archway.

There it was...the gate. The odd, window-like structure above it still shone with a ghastly blue light, just disconcerting enough to make me wonder why...it clearly wasn't natural, and it also wasn't from the sun. Before we could investigate it, though, we had to get there. Two knights clearly blocked our path, patrolling in unison around the much-cleaner streets than what we'd just walked through...no battered suits of armor lining every corner.

We were close. We just needed to go the little extra distance, and we'd finally be at the gate, and the massive castle behind it. I pressed forward, waiting until the two knights had pivoted about and began marching towards the gate to continue. I wasn't quiet by any means, but neither were they...their armor was as heavy, if not heavier, than mine. Each of them bore the armaments of one we'd fought previously - one carried a sword and shield, the other a spear and greatshield. I had just about snuck up on the former when it noticed my presence, both pivoting in a martial fashion to face me. All four shields raised up as I immediately retreated towards Resa, the two knights chasing after me. I fended away the stray strikes that got close to my shield, eventually forming a solid battle line with my sister right behind me.

"Spear for spear, sword for sword?"

"Only if you think you can get around that shield, sister. I can tell you, it's not easy."

"That's because you're not fast enough to get around it. Allow the expert to show you how it's done." She moved past me, two spears crashing into opposing spears almost instantly.

I narrowed my vision towards the sword-bearing knight. "That leaves me with you. Tough luck...you don't look so bad." I bashed my shield forward, a few quick thrusts from my sword immediately putting the knight on defense, its shield trying to catch the tip of my sword each time. It countered, two swords now trying to bypass each other and the opposing shield, never once making contact with armor.

I ducked low, barreling forward and wrapping my arms around the knight's waist and throwing both of us to the floor. I brought my elbow down onto its chest with enough force to cave in its armor, the two of us now wrestling on the ground, vying for control. Whoever was on top tried to plunge their sword through the other's chest, the knight's getting dangerously close to slipping through my armor and into my flesh. I refused, lifting up my legs to kick it in the back, garnering enough of a distraction to turn the tides back in my favor. We flipped over once more, the knight now below me, as I tried the dangerous game of plunging the sword into my foe. I pushed down with all my weight, feeling the sword inch closer and closer...until it finally slipped through. As soon as I felt the tip pierce flesh the knight's resistance faltered minutely, but the difference was enough for me to plunge the tip of my sword straight into the ground. I pulled the sword out and stood up, the knight close behind me, blood now spilling from both sides of its chest...undead were impossible to kill.

Now, however, I had a clear advantage. The knight's attacks were slower, its defenses sluggish, causing our duel to lean slightly more in favor of me as time went on. A chip here, a slash there, eventually leaving the knight looking battered and beaten. With one final swipe, I brought my sword diagonally across the knight's chest, cutting straight through its armor...the body fell to the floor.

I looked towards Resa...it looked like she'd just recently taken down her opponent, still wiping the blood from the tip of her spear. She looked up, seeing that I'd taken down the knight. "About time...I was starting to wonder if you needed some help. You looked like you were having fun, rolling around on the floor and all."

I looked down to Resa's slain knight...its sides and back were littered with holes, each one from Resa's spear. To contrast, Resa looked no worse for wear. "I was fun...now let's not waste any more time. We're close."

I pressed forward, the tiny entryway into the massive gate growing closer and closer. Eventually, we crossed the threshold...to a sight I didn't expect to see. The inside was practically empty, most of the furniture that use to be in the center pushed aside. The only piece that remained was a fairly reasonable chair in the very furthest part of the room, dead ahead of us. Sitting in it was a woman in clean blue robes, staring idly in the distance.

"Greetings, Chosen Ash." The woman's voice rang through the whole room, echoing across the empty walls. She continued. "I am Emma, a High Priestess of the Lothric Castle that you now stand at the gate of. Tell me, what do you seek?"

The two of us walking towards her, Resa responding to her. "We seek the Lords of Cinder. Would you happen to - "

Emma held up her hand. "The Lords are no longer here, Ash. They no longer reside here, though they once did. If you seek the Lords, you must look elsewhere. Lothric is empty."

We were now close enough to her to see her features. She was an elder woman, gray hair covered by a a hood. "Well, where must we look."

She lifted up a crooked finger, pointing out the door. "The doors directly beyond these gates leads to the Undead Settlement. I know not where the Lords remain now, but that is where they fled. The road now is torn and untraversable. You will require aid. Here."

Emma reached for something at the base of her chair, a small banner with an intertwined circle upon it. "Present this when you can travel no further, and you will be taken to the Settlement."

"How will we know?"

Emma shook her head. "Such foolish questions. You will know. Beware, however...the path is guarded. A slumbering knight of the Boreal Valley protects his master. Vordt does not take kindly to those seeking the Settlement...but that is a problem I will not have to deal with."

That was all we got...she shooed us away with her hand, leaving us with previous questions that went unanswered, and new questions that were left open. I shook my head, almost dizzy at what had just happened...Emma wanted nothing to do with us, and made that abundantly clear.

I backed out of the gateway, back out into the path we were just on. Resa was a few steps ahead of me, equally as disconcerted by the blunt conversation that had just happened. Once we were safely outside, she pulled me off to the side.

"What just happened."

I shook my head. "I don't know if we can trust her...I think you get that feeling as well. Still, I didn't see any sort of pathway forwards there, so I don't think it's worth our time to press the matter."

My sister nodded. "Okay...so what do we do about Vordt?"

I pulled out the blue teardrop ring Greirat had bestowed upon us. "Well...we've got multiple reasons to go to the Settlement now, if she is indeed telling us the truth. We've taken down a few knights already...how much worse can one more be?"

I could tell it was taking Resa a bit of time, but she yielded. "You're right. Alright, let's go."

We continued down the path, leading to a massive slope. At the end were two doors, each nearly three stories tall and proportionally wide. It looked like a door fit for dragons, not humans...but that was a situation I was willing to take. Several hollows guarded the way, none of them particularly challenging. Eventually, I made it to the doors, pushing against them with all my might. With Resa's help they began creaking open, slowly but steadily, until we both slipped inside, the door slamming shut as soon as we weren't supporting it.

The room felt...colder, for no apparent reason. It was completely empty from what I could see, two more doors of equal size to what we'd just moved at the far end. These, however, looked like they'd been assaulted by plants, vines having pulled apart the center of the metal doors, peeking through to the sun beyond. Vordt was nowhere to be seen, though we had no clue what to look for.

I continued to the end of the room, hoping we could circumvent fighting any more than we needed to. Resa and I approached the far doors, drawing closer and closer...until the entire room shook. I spun about, panicked...and had no clue what I'd just laid eyes on.

It looked like some sort of armored...bear. The beast before us was on all four appendages and impossibly massive, taking up a substantial portion of the spacious room. In one hand was a mace, likely the cause for the chill in the air - it seemed to be radiating a chill, frost cascading from the tip. The most curious part, however, was the fact that it was in full plate armor, and it was armor that fit very well. Perhaps this was Vordt's beast...in which case I didn't want to meet the associated the beast charged.

Given its immense size, the beast closed the distance impressively fast, slowing to a stop just before us. It brought up its mace, which was at least twice as long as I was tall, and sent it crashing to the ground. Frost spread out across the floor from the impact, almost vicious in the way it spread out and began crawling up my armor. Resa, of course, nimbly dodged out of the way and begun to circle around behind the beast...I wasn't so lucky. The follow-up attack came crashing down right on top of me, my shield absolutely worthless at stopping such a massive blow. I crumpled to the ground, the frost on the floor quickly consuming my armor, freezing the plates together. I tried to get up, but I simply didn't have the maneuverability any more...I didn't like the look of where this was going.

I didn't even try to block the third swing...I could barely move my arms. The mace hit me square in the chest, sending me flying into the wall of the room. As soon as I made contact, my vision went black, my lungs barely able to move in the chill. I fumbled for my Estus flask, the only thing that could keep me alive...I didn't know if Resa would have the bandwidth to heal me. Eventually I found it, the familiar warmth all I needed, and I brought the flask to my helmet. I didn't even bother to remove it, instead opting to simply let it splash through the front grate, whatever I could manage to get in my mouth immediately invigorating me. Slowly, spots in my vision began returning, and I got back up on my feet.

One good thing came from being slammed into the wall...all the ice on my armor was immediately shattered as well. With my full range of motion back I charged back at the beast, Resa now keeping its attention by circling around it. I slashed at its rear legs, unashamedly making my presence known once again. Oddly enough, it didn't bother to turn around, instead opting to pummel my sister with blow after blow, though I couldn't see just how well she was doing with the beast blocking my vision.

This, however, afforded me a very valuable opportunity - free reign to attack. I did as much as I could, plunging my sword through the oddly-thick armor multiple times, blood eventually starting to spill from the fresh wounds. At least, I assumed it was blood...it was a navy blue, and very viscous from how it clung to my blade.

Just as I plunged my blade into it, I saw Resa go flying across the room as well...seems like she fared a little better than I did, but she couldn't avoid being struck forever. She'd recover, however, I just needed to buy her time. The beast spun about, rearing up on its hind legs and slamming its mace into the ground right in front of it, letting out a guttural howl. The room chilled even more than it already was as the beast began exuding a powerfully cold aura around it, its front legs crashing back down on the ground.

It charged forward, completely plowing right overtop of me and slamming me into the ground. I scrambled back to my feet, noticing Resa beginning to move out of the corner of my eye...we had this.

The beast, however, was doing something completely unprecedented. It backed up in the corner of the room, readying something completely new. I hid behind my shield, not quite sure what to expect, a laser blast of ice and frost firing from its mouth. It angled its head directly towards me as the beam followed, and I had no choice but to hide behind my shield and absorb the brunt of the attack. Ice began to coalesce on my shield, wrapping around the outsides and towards me. Thankfully, the beam didn't last forever, lest I would have been frozen once it was done. As soon as I had the freedom I bashed my sword against the shield, the excess ice falling to the ground.

The beast charged again, swiping at me with its paw. I blocked the attack, countering with my own as a long slice ripped through the beast's side. Another howl let out as it turned around, barreling towards me once again. I threw myself to the floor, my armor scraping against the beast's underside as it passed right over me. To my surprise, Resa rushed over to my side, helping me back to my feet.

"Glad you're back...I can't do this alone."

"Neither can I. Let's flank it...that might do the trick."

I nodded, rushing the beast. I could survive long enough to let Resa heavily injure it, which might turn the fight further in our favor...or so I thought. The beast's attacks now brought with them biting cold and ice, causing even glancing blows to start stiffening my armor once again, my defenses starting to falter as I became less and less mobile. Eventually I could barely move, and it was all I could do to hide behind my shield again and again. I'd figured out how to support myself against such tremendous blows, though the impact still was immensely painful...I just didn't fall to the floor.

Resa came rushing around from the beast's back, seeing my situation and taking over. She drew it's attention, backing up and dodging the beast's attacks one after another, buying me the time I needed to recover. I started breaking away the ice, freeing my arms and then legs so that I could get back into the fight. I was starting to get worn out...we'd been at this for a while now, and it seemed like the beast was stronger than when we'd entered. For the first time since we'd woken up, I wondered if we would emerge victorious...even against the lizard I'd fallen to, I still carried with me a fairly foolish bravado, looking back on it now. This, however...I only felt terror.

The beast backed up, once again a faint blue glow forming around its mouth. I rushed over to Resa, holding my shield up to cover the two of us. "Watch out...you don't want to get hit by this."

"I saw last time. I've got a really stupid plan."

I simply chuckled...between the two of us, we always had one of those. "I'm all ears."

"Well, you should be all eyes. Here it goes."

Just as the beam rushed from the beast's mouth, Resa reached for her spear, leaping into the air. She threw it forward as hard as she could, straight for the beast's mouth. It began getting covered by ice along the way, but that didn't divert its path in the slightest. It flew straight into the beast's mouth...and the beam stocked.

An ugly grunt let out, the beast either trying to comprehend what just happened, or trying to recover from it. Whatever the case, we had our opening, and we would be a fool not to use it. I rushed forward, Resa pulling out her dagger in front of me, and we began a full-frontal assault. I plunged my sword in and slashed, several times...until the beast finally stirred once more.

This time, however, it was clearly injured. Its swings were slower and less impactful, and it wasn't moving nearly as fast as it was before. I'd spent enough time dealing with the frost forming around me to be able to deal with it as it came, giving my defense much more longevity than before. Resa had nearly rendered its back legs useless her dagger, numerous stabs eventually causing it to fall down onto its back legs, immobile.

And yet, it still fought. It drug itself forward with one paw, slamming the mace down time after time. It wasn't even challenging anymore...it simply refused to die. I had time now to plunge my sword into it after every one of its attacks, slowly debilitating it further.

It was hard to tell what the attack was that killed it...or if it simply gave up. I didn't know which. Slowly, the beast began to fade away, an occurrence that hadn't happened thus far. What remained was indisputably its soul...we'd seen enough of them our first time to know what they looked like. It flickered amidst a pile of ice, and I picked it up, marvelling at its simplicity. We'd only seen three souls...a butterfly, a golem, and a knight. All of them looked exactly like this one, and yet it was clear that each one represented a separate entity. Once we found the Transposing Kiln, Ludleth would be able to change it, change it into something close to the soul. What it would be...I did not know.

"I need a breather...I need a long breather."

Resa nodded, the two of us sitting down near a bonfire. I hadn't noticed it earlier...perhaps it wasn't here earlier, and we'd revealed it. However, it was a welcome addition to the room, as I sat back on the cool ground, resting.

Not forever, however. We had more that needed to be done. Once we were both ready to move on, I moved to the far doors, grasping them and pulling. I was able to manage these on my own but still with great effort, eventually managing to pry one of them open. It slammed into the wall of the room, coming to a stop.

Now I understood why we needed the banner...there barely was a road anymore. The path we'd been on continued forward for maybe two dozen paces before the road simply...vanished. The edge that was left was mangled and twisted, as if it had been separated. Far beyond I could see what I presumed to be the settlement, a sprawling array of buildings for below us.

Resa walked up beside me. "I guess this is the next step...searching for the Lords of Cinder."

I nodded, the two of us holding up the banner together. We thought we had the correct path, that we'd figured it out, only to be told that the Lords had left. Where they were now, we had no clue...but it was our duty to find them. It was not a duty I intended to leave unfulfilled.

 **I appreciate the reviews…truly I do. I'm trying not to sprint through NaNo like I have done the previous years, because then I tend to take a break until February and I want to keep going strong this year.**

 **Words: 5777**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be a large section. This place is huge, and there's a lot of stuff that has to happen. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it reached 3 chapters...which should get me pretty close to my 50k. I think I'll keep going, however. There's a pretty good closer around the 75 - 80k mark that I'll shoot for before taking a break to recuperate. As much as I love writing, I spend at least 80% of my free time doing it every November, and it starts to wear on me after a while.**

 **Flynn**

 **SL20 - 14 VGR - 10 ATT - 11 END - 17 VIT - 20 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL20 - 13 VGR - 10 ATT - 10 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 16 DEX - 8 INT - 17 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

It didn't take long for those that sought the banner to find us. Winged demonic beasts flew up from all over, claw-like hands grasping both me and my sister on our knees, waist, arms, shoulders...nearly a dozen of them came to carry the two of us away.

I couldn't see much during our travels, my head stuck facing overhead the entire time, but I knew that we were getting closer to the Settlement...I just knew. Eventually, I felt warm stone beneath me as the demons set the two of us down, dispersing promptly.

I stood up, looking around. They'd dropped us near what appeared to be the wall we'd just been traversing...but a quick glance behind me confirmed that we were nowhere close. Behind us was the entirety of the castle and the surrounding wall, extending from a pillar of rock that vanished beneath the clouds below us. To the side appeared to be a bridge...presumably the bridge that would have led us here naturally. However, it was ruined and dilapidated despite its sturdy stone structure, now little more than a crumpled mess. A dragon lay dead at the very end...or at least, presumably dead.

Even odder, however, were the bodies even closer. Near where the bridge had cracked, perhaps thirty bodies lay hunched before it. They all bore similar garb, each with a staff in one hand and a black cloak covering almost the entirety of their stout figures. Strangest of all, however, was their backs. They bore a sort of shell, chained around them several times to secure it. Why...I had no clue.

On the ing bothered me, however...all of the bodies weren't moving, save for one. It was one of the furthest from the bridge, but the body was clearly moving. The staff swayed about, the cloak shook...it was definitely alive. I pointed it out to Resa, who had thus far been looking the other direction. "We should go help."

To this, Resa didn't hesitate in the slightest. "Alright. Let's go."

I turned about, walking down the stairs that led us to the Settlement...it was an equally impressive sight. It looked as if it had been constructed overnight, rough stone blocks standing beneath piles of shoddy wooden roofs, looking as if they would fall apart from a sight breeze. Dead tries poked up all around the settlement, while a massive pack of crows flew in circles about the entire place...this was not giving me good vibes. Ahead of us was a closed gate, quite a few undead milling about just outside.

As I got closer, however, I realized I wasn't quite right. They weren't simply milling about...they were begging to be let in. Once we were closer, the gate actually opened up...three of the undead beasts we'd fought on the Wall charging out. All three came charging at the helpless undead, leaping at them and knocking them to the ground. It wasn't long after that the gate closed again.

I didn't wait to think...these undead needed to be aided as well. I charged towards one of the beasts, plunging my sword into its side as it let out a pained yelp. With another slash it fell to the ground, defeated, and I turned my attention to another. It was on top of one of the other hollows, tearing greedily at the defenseless flesh it had pinned beneath it. I rushed over, quickly ending its existence.

I turned to Resa, seeing her take down the third beast. With all of them dead, the undead went back to the gate...which had a lever just outside. Why they didn't use it, I did not know...perhaps they were so far gone that they didn't even realize it was there. I pulled the lever, watching as the wooden gate slowly rose up.

They didn't need to be asked...the remaining mob, only about half as numerous as it previously was, charged in, swarming the being that had opened and then closed the gate. Compared to the near-naked hollows we'd just helped this one was better off, shoddy clothes covering it. In one hand was a sharpened metal plate, not anything even remotely close to a weapon of war. Still, it was more than what the hollows had, though numbers were on their side. Two were felled by the cleaver before the rest could approach, but from then on it was hopeless. One tackled the gatekeeper and then another, eventually the pile of hollows overwhelming enough as they began ripping and tearing at the subject beneath them. Once it was dead, they moved on, further into the settlement.

I didn't chase...I was more interested in the being I'd seen earlier. I walked down the the pathway, towards the swarm of bodies that were at the far end. As I got closer, I could hear a voice. "Please...grant me death. Please...grant me death."

I approached, disturbed by the chant. I approached the figure, kneeling down. "I will do no such thing...it is not your time to die quite yet. Tell me, stranger, what is your name?"

The figure turned to me, the garb it wore completely obscuring its face. "By the...I never thought I'd see one. A Champion of Ash!"

There were so many names for the Unkindled, I was starting to lose track. Unkindled one, Ashen One...and now Champion of Ash. Why this was the case, I did not know. "Yes, I am. Tell me, who are you?"

"I am known as Yoel...I am a Pilgrim of Londor."

I nodded, looking around at all the others. "What happened here?"

Yoel looked around, a gasp leaving his lips. "So many of my brethren...all dead as was foretold." He shook his head for a second, snapping back to reality. "We Pilgrims seek the lands of Lothric...and none ever make it. I suppose I am all that's left...but I will not make it there, at any rate."

I turned to Resa, getting an understanding nod. "We can help you. There is a Shrine not far from here, one where you can rest and recover your strength. From there, you can go to Lothric. It is not a far journey."

Yoel looked up, the wraps around his head bobbing in agreement. "I was once a sorcerer. I can teach you what I know, though it was not much. Please, grant me this, o Champion of Ash...it is the least I can do for one willing to rescue a Pilgrim like me."

I nodded. "We...will see." Resa and I had never used sorceries...likely wouldn't anytime in the near future. However, he was willing to help, and that was what mattered. "Come with us."

We led him back towards the stairs and to the bonfire, all three of us taking a seat around it. We were whisked away to the Shrine, where Yoel retreated for some much-deserved rest.

 **Resa**

We returned to the Settlement...we still had other reasons for being here. Once again, the hollows were begging at the gate, a matter that was resolved very similarly to last time. This time, however, we forged onwards, adventuring into the Settlement.

The place looked horrible..absolutely horrible. It was shoddy and dilapidated, the entire place looking like it was a hair's breadth away from crashing to the ground.

Up ahead of us was another bonfire, where we did little but set it ablaze. As I did so, however, I heard a sharp crack, echoing off from the distance. The shabby hut the bonfire was in had an open doorway, one where I could see the source. Far in the distance was a tower, much nicer architecture than the mess we were in. However, at the top of the tower was an archer...a giant archer. Even though the tower was quite a ways away I could see the giant, and though I had no clue how large it actually was, it was clear it would dwarf either of us. In its hands was a bow and arrow of equal size, the bowstring pulled taught as it let the arrow fly. A sharp crack echoed out again as the arrow was let loose. What to make of this, I didn't know. I would be cautious, moving forward, looking out for any pillar-sized arrows.

Pushing the worrying sight out of my mind I continued forwards, down and around the the uneven path set before us. The trail had turned to dirt now that we were inside the Settlement...I didn't like this one bit. Up ahead was another house, several more of the clothed hollows rushing out to assault us. They looked like farmers...one was even carrying a plow, another a very, very broken scythe. I almost felt bad felling them, the resistance that they put up almost negligible.

Inside the house was an even more disturbing sight...body bags. They were wrapped in a sack with rope tied around them, the bodies hanging upside-down from the ceiling. It was a haunting sight...mainly because there were just so many. At least a dozen were visible from just having walked inside, and I could only presume that there was more that remained to be seen.

Revoltingly, Flynn actually went up to them, inspecting them. "What could you possibly be looking for, brother?"

"Names...I fear the worst."

"For who?"

"Loretta."

I'd nearly forgotten about her...and Greirat, for that matter. Somewhere, deep in the back of my mind, I didn't trust him, and it bothered me that I didn't know why. There was simply something about him, something that told me not to.

Flynn shook his head. "Not her." He moved across to another body, repeating the phrase. After searching five more, I stopped him.

"What makes you think she's dead?"

"I don't...at least, I hope she's not. However, Greirat asked us to deliver this ring. If she is dead, don't you think we should let him know?" He held out the ring again, showing it to me. I hadn't paid much attention to it before...it looked oddly familiar. "It's a beautiful ring. I think he'd want to know if the recipient has passed on."

To that, I could sympathize. "Alright. I'll help." I began pilfering through the bodies I could find, the names hidden on them in one place or another. None, however, bore the name Loretta. I continued further in the house, pushing past more and more bodies. While searching one, I heard a noise behind me.

I spun about...it was Greirat. In his hand was a short axe, which he swiped with right in front of me.

"Greirat! I knew you weren't to be trusted."

Flynn rushed towards me, interposing between the two of us. He held up his shield but the man didn't care, simply charging towards him and attacking with the axe. I heard more noise behind me, and I spun about so that my back was against Flynn's. To my surprise...it was also Greirat. Or, likely...neither of them were.

"Flynn, it's not him. Unless he has a clone, which seems to be staring right at me."

Flynn peaked behind his shoulder, seeing the other foe rushing towards me. "In that case, I'm a bit less worried if I do this." Flynn bashed the man with his shield, sending it flailing backwards. Without a second though, he plunged his sword into it, quickly ending it. I did the same to mine...finally, silence once again.

I turned to Flynn. "My statement is the same. People that looked exactly like him just tried to attack us. Stop covering for him, Flynn...Greirat is dangerous and you know it."

He shook his head. "And the hollows that were at the gate. They didn't attack us. They had the opportunity, you know it. Does that mean they're our enemy?"

I...I paused. "Just because they aren't our enemy doesn't mean they are our friend. Your friend, at least."

"I'm helping him, Resa. If you won't, then fine. But at least don't try and get in my way."

"I'll help you find Loretta, if she is here. If she's not...I see no reason to continue putting myself in danger for this thief."

Flynn simply pushed past me, out onto an exit to the house. It overlooked a courtyard-like area, the center of which contained a tree, bodies hanging from several limbs, with bonfires raging at its base. Before the tree was what appeared to be some sort of leader, a book in one hand and a large spiked mace in the other. Around it was easily a dozen of the hollows we'd encountered in the settlement, all listening in rapture to the words that were being spoken...I couldn't quite hear them from where I was.

Also here was a single body, suspended off of the railing. Flynn reached out for it, pulling it closer.. He ended up opting to cut the rope that it was tied to, dragging the body onto the deck. It only took him a couple seconds before he let out a sigh. "This one is Loretta...we're too late."

I rushed over and knelt by the body, verifying for myself that it was, indeed, Loretta. Flynn didn't stop there, however...of course he wouldn't. He undid the rope and unrolled the cloth, finding nothing more than a skeleton inside.

The two of us shared a moment of silence...though I distrusted Greirat, it was clear he cared for this woman, a woman that was now gone. Worse than that, however...he'd likely never make it to the Settlement in order to see her. I reached for a bone, pocketing it. "He might want something to remember her by...I don't know."

Flynn nodded, wrapping the cloth back around the body and setting it aside. He reached for the rope that had been used to tie Loretta up, coiling it around his hand. "I know that now might not be the best time...but didn't you say you wanted rope?"

I nodded...I had. "We can deal with that later. Let's go back to the Shrine...Greirat will want to know."

I don't know why I cared so much about the damn thief now...well, I did know why. I simply wasn't happy about it. I didn't want to be the one that had to deliver the news, but I knew that Flynn was thinking the same thing. We took the short walk back to the bonfire, reappearing at the Shrine.

I moved to where I'd last seen Greirat, hidden amongst the warrens near Andre. Unsurprisingly he was still there, a lone beam of sunlight illuminating him amidst the darkness...how ironic.

At our approach he seemed to perk up, looking towards us. "Good to see you again, Flynn and Resa. Greirat would like to know...has the ring found its way to Loretta?"

Gods...just hearing him ask that, completely innocent, tore at my heartstrings. I shook my head. "No, Greirat, it hasn't...and it won't."

Greirat, cocked his head, still innocent as ever. "Greirat is confused...have you chosen not to deliver it to her? No matter...perhaps - "

"Damnit, Greirat." I was tearing up now as I reached into my belt, retrieving the bone. "Loretta...she's dead."

I fell to the ground, unable to hold back any longer. Why was I so soft? I didn't like this man...I didn't. And yet, here I was, crying over his plight. I hated death. I hated seeing people die...and I just had to tell someone just that."

"Oh, heavens…" Greirat feebly clutched the bone in both small hands, bringing it closer to him. He cradled it, wrapping his arms around it and bringing it even closer to his body. The sight was even more traumatizing to me...the tears were flowing freely now.

Flynn knelt down, putting his hand around the thief. "I'm so sorry Greirat...I wish it were different. We both do."

I couldn't argue...I hated how I felt right now. It hurt, seeing Greirat clearly in mourning. Eventually I held back the tears, still sniffling but able to control it.

Greirat eventually looked up, gathering both of our's attention. "You-you've done Greirat a service...perhaps not the service I w-wanted, but a service nonetheless. I owe you one. Please, grant me this."

I shook my head, adamant. "No. You owe us nothing, Greirat. If anything, we owe you something for delivering such terrible news."

To my surprise, the thief shook his head. "I had prepared myself for this...it still hurts seeing it as the reality, but I knew that must be the case. You did as I asked, and I would like to provide you aid. I am a thief...please, let me go forth. There are weapons and armor here that I can find, things that will aid you in your journey. Please, allow me to do this...so that you may be able to reach others before they are gone."

I shook my head, but Flynn spoke before I did. "Greirat...you need time to mourn. Please, take the time you need."

The thief nodded. "I will...Greirat need it. But afterwards...I am a thief with nothing plundered. I would like to find things for you...things to help you in your journey. Grant me this."

Flynn responded. "I can't stop you. Neither of us can. If you do this, though...please be careful. Nothing here is safe...I think you know that."

Greirat nodded. "I understand...but this is something I must do, for the two of you."

I spoke up. "I disagree...but again, I can't stop you. I would prefer it if you stayed safe, and not risked your life for us."

"I am a good thief...I know how to stay hidden and out of sight. No hollows will even see Greirat. My life is not in danger."

I sighed...I didn't like this, but I couldn't tell him why. I didn't want to have to find his corpse somewhere...a bag with Greirat's name on it. However, I didn't have the heart to tell him that right now, given the situation. "Okay. Stay safe."

Flynn sat there for a bit longer, giving him comfort, until eventually we both left. We still had a much larger mission - the Lords of Cinder. I returned to the bonfire, the two of us taking a seat in front of it, envisioning the Settlement once again...it wasn't long until we returned there.

We arrived back at the second bonfire we'd found at the Settlement. Flynn turned to me, still sitting down. "So...do you still not trust him?"

I shook my head. "I worry about him, Flynn. Trust? That's a powerful word for someone that I still feel I barely know. But now, after hearing that he wants to return to thievery? I think he's depressed, and he's trying to fill the void with something that won't work. I'm...I'm worried he's going to get himself in trouble."

To this, Flynn nodded. "I agree...I think that it's possible, at least. However, I don't expect him to go. He just found out about Loretta...I think it'll take him a while to process that. If he does go, however, he's probably returning to the Wall. There are plenty of rooftops there, plenty of places to stay out of sight. If he does go there, I think he'll be able to manage."

"That's where we differ...I don't think he'll be able to manage. However, let's not dwell on this. We both said it, we can't stop him if he decides to adventure out. I just pray that he doesn't...or he returns quickly once he sees what state this world is in. For now, though, we need to keep going. There was that massive gathering up ahead, and I'm not looking forward to breaking it up."

"I'm with you on that one, sister. I wish...I wish I had my pyromancies. That would make this a lot easier."

"And I, more miracles. Heal Aid...it is nice, but I remember so much more...so much better. Perhaps soon."

With that, we continued forward, through the Settlement. Once again we carved our way through the first house we'd seen, my spear now much less committed to attacking the Greirat clones. Technically, now...he could be one of them. I could only hope he was sane enough to know not to attack us. We emerged out on the bottom floor, just outside out of sight of the gathering. For now, we had the element of surprise, but that wouldn't buy us enough time to even take out a third of our foes. We needed a plan.

"What do you suggest, Flynn? I've got a weapon that hits one thing, and one thing only."

"What about the rope?" He held it out, offering it to me."

"That...that might help." I took out my dagger, tying one end of the rope around the small weapon tightly. To the other, I simply wrapped and tied around my wrist. There was enough slack that it didn't impair my mobility, even when the dagger was tucked into my hip. "Okay. Let's give this a try."

Flynn nodded, and we emerged from the side of the house, still undetected. That didn't last long, however, the leader of the group, book in hand, looking up as soon as we were in vision. With an angry yell and a point of the spiked mace in its hand, easily a dozen eyes turned towards us.

"You get around to the back, try to keep them from running away. I have no clue how to use this thing and I don't want to end up stabbing you with it."

"Got it sister." He started flanking, shield facing the group and drawing some of their attention, including the leader. However, easily ten pairs of eyes remained on me, all raising their makeshift weapons and rushing towards me. Plows, blades, and even hammers were all raised, the mob of workers mindlessly charging...I set to work.

I threw the dagger forward, watching in slight satisfaction as it plunged into one's chest. From there, I ripped it out, swinging it to the side and catching another one by surprise as it slashed across its chest, though not enough to fell it like the first.

I liked this...a lot. The rope gave me plenty of distance from the undead, while still proving effective. Not quite as effective as if I was using it up close...but the freedom to stay back was well worth that drawback. I continued with a flurry of swipes and slashes in front of me, ripping through the undead's chests like paper. Eventually, they closed the distance, but not after I'd taken down a significant portion of the mob.

I readied my spear...while the dagger was nice, it wasn't the only thing that I had at my disposal. I plunged the spear forward, skewering one of them on the tip. The others kept closing in, however, completely ignoring the pile that I'd already taken down.

I hid behind my shield, but it was no use. The attacks came raining down upon me, and there was little I could do to stop them. I blocked what I could, but that didn't stop the torrent of hammers and blades from crashing down on me. Within moments I went from perfectly fine to battered and beaten, my armor crushed and punctured in multiple places. I fought back as much as I could, using my spear and shield to push the mob off of me while simultaneously keeping them from doing so. I stabbed, I blocked, I ducked, I stabbed...it just didn't feel like I was making any progress.

That was, until I saw a familiar longsword force itself straight through one of the hollows, dropping it to the ground immediately. Flynn cut through yet another, giving me plenty of room to press on. I lunged forward, fighting my way out as Flynn helped to the same. Together, we made quick work of them. Once I was back on my feet, we pressed on, but not before Flynn held something out.

I recognized them...I'd found some earlier. "Pieces of an Estus flask?"

He nodded. "I don't know who, or why, but I'm sure Andre will be able to make use of them. Let's not head back now, though...we only just got here. I'd rather not be making runs to and from the Shrine all the time."

I agreed...we couldn't spend all our time running errands. If the First Flame was truly in danger, time may very well be of the essence. We pressed on, down a shoddy staircase and towards a stone arch. Beyond it was a dark alley, only a single doorway leading onwards. I opened it cautiously, hearing it creak open...I entered.

Inside was a surprisingly empty room, a hallway leading away along the far wall. The only thing of note in the room, beyond the boxes, was a cage. Inside of it was perhaps a half-dozen hollows, all crammed together inside the tiny, birdcage-like object. Worst part was...they were clearly still alive. Arms and legs still shook with the barest semblance of life, and yet it was enough to discourage me going anywhere near it. Our only way forward was to go around...Flynn and I split off, each taking a different path.

About halfway around, my foot slipped on something...I couldn't quite see what. However, the chain reaction that occurred was about as far from ideal as could happen. I stumbled, my knee slamming into the floor. This seemed to be enough to excite the cage of hollows, arms and legs writhing about in a mass of violence, the legs somehow working in unison as they rushed towards me. I immediately shuffled backwards in a desperate attempt to hide behind my shield, not realizing that there were missing floorboards right behind me. I fell down, my head bashing into the wall and again onto the floor a moment later, my neck snapping horrifically from the fall.

I don't know if I blacked out...perhaps I was just dizzy and didn't know what was happening around me. Eventually, Flynn's voice roused me to full awareness, and I only then realized that my face was in a pool of blood. My blood.

"Resa!"

I looked around, frantic, nodding. "I'm here...I'm okay. I think."

"Can you get out?"

That was a good question. I looked up, seeing the hole I fell through. It would take quite a feat of dexterity to be able to climb back out. My eyes scanned around the room, finding a door on the far wall. "Yeah. I can get out."

"I'm on my way. Stay safe."

"Nothing's in here...you stay safe as well, Brother."

My statement wasn't quite true...there were a few things of note here. One, was the temperature. It was fairly warm here, likely due to the oven that was just in front of me. Atop it was a vat of liquid...fairly familiar liquid. It bubbled an iridescent orange, quite similar to my Estus flask. I'd never seen anything like it...the flask always filled up whenever we were at a bonfire, both of them. I never thought that, perhaps, the concoction could be created. There was a ladle sitting next to the pot...I had to try it.

I scooped out a spoonful, taking a sip. To my surprise, it actually tasted quite nice as opposed to the fairly neutral flavor of the Estus flask...it was clear someone had taken the time to flavor this. What I did notice, however, was that the restorative effects were almost just as potent. My wounds healed, the bangs and bruises I'd gotten from the mob of hollows fading away along with the bleeding I'd just recently suffered, all from such a simple, lonely pot. I took another drink, making certain that I was as strong as I possibly could be...as something else caught my eye.

It was a small cloth patch, a symbol that swiftly became familiar painted upon it. There was a sun painted a vibrant yellow in the center of it. Red lines of radiated outward from it, and a stern face, painted in black, sat in the center of it.

Solaire...the memories flooded back into my head, all of them crashing together at once. I flipped through emotions rapidly...happiness, joy, and excitement, followed by worry and doubt...and then sadness and despair. His entire life flashed before my eyes in an instant, all from seeing such a simple object.

I heard a knock at the door, as I quickly took the object. "Resa? Door's barred."

I walked over to it, unlocking it and opening it. "Come in...the pot here is some form of Estus. It'll heal whatever injured you may have suffered." While my brother walked to the pot, I kept my eyes still trained on the simple piece of cloth.

I didn't know if Covenants still existed...I knew I was once part of the Warriors of Sunlight. Seeing the cloth had sparked those memories, as well. I felt a slight power radiating from it, a slight twinge of holy power...perhaps this was my link to the Covenant once again?

That didn't feel right...last time, it had been quite an ordeal to simply become part of the covenant, running past a deadly dragon. Even then, however, I had had the closest contact with a deity ever, the Covenant's leader speaking to me through the statue. In comparison to that, falling down a broken floor and finding a simple piece of cloth felt...well, it didn't feel right. I needed that same power, that same grandeur again, to let me know that I was in the right place, doing the right thing.

Flynn turned around from the pot of Estus, noticing the emblem for the first time. "That's...oh. Was it in here?"

I nodded. "I don't know what it means. I don't know who it belongs to. It's not his...he wore it on his tunic. This is something else entirely, and the fact that I don't know is infuriating."

"Well...you fell down here for a reason. That was the only way into this room, as far as I know. You fell down, and you found something important to you. I think it's a sign, Resa. I think you were meant to be here."

I tried to nod, but couldn't bring myself to do it. "I wish I could agree with you...but it doesn't feel right. This doesn't feel like the Warriors of Sunlight, it feels like a piece of cloth."

"But it's your piece of cloth, isn't it?"

I nodded...begrudgingly. "It is now. I'll keep it...but I don't know if I'll bear its meaning again. Not without knowing if there are any others out there."

Flynn didn't know what to say...I couldn't blame him. I felt like I was acting irrational, or perhaps childish...but I'd lived my life for the Warriors of Sunlight before, lived by the mandate given to me. That wasn't here anymore, just this piece of cloth. It felt like a fake.

I stood up, moving towards the door. "Are you ready? Let's go."

He followed me out, the two of us exiting the room and moving to the hallway beyond. More cages lined the walls, hollows stuffed inside them revoltingly. I did my best to avoid them...and to avoid startling them.

My mind still lingered on the fabric I'd tucked away. I wanted it to be more meaningful...which is why it bothered me that I couldn't bring myself to make it thus. I wanted a sign, and I knew I wasn't going to get one.

At the end of the hall was another hollow, wielding a sword. It moved swiftly, a series of aggressive stabs, lunges, and slashes coming towards Flynn, but he simply deflected the blows with his shield, slashing at it in retaliation. After a few more swings back and forth, Flynn eventually dropped it, and we kept going, out of the residence and into the sunlight once more.

Outside was another series of staircases leading down, plenty of foes blocking our way. Most notably, however, was another one of the preacher-types we'd seen earlier. It was atop a bridge overhead, sword and mace in hand. Upon seeing us, it let out a loud cackle, all the undead in the area turning towards us. However, it kept going, turnings it read from its book, cackling maniacally. This lasted for a few seconds until it fell quiet, as a spell formed from the silence.

This was unlike any miracle, sorcery, or pyromancy I'd seen before...and I didn't like it. It was black and twisted, worming its way forward towards us. I wish I knew which of the three types of magic it was...the answer wasn't readily apparent. However, deep down, I felt I knew the answer, provided solely by the shimmering ring of light that surrounded the black mass, defying any sort of logic...a miracle. What god provided it, and what scholar wrote it down, I didn't want to know...but here it was, very real, and circling right towards me.

While Flynn was easily able to deal with the hollows in front of him, I focused on defending myself against the spell. As it drew closer, I realized it wasn't what I thought it was...rather, it was a swarm of insects, all flying towards me in unison, surrounded by divine power. I held up my shield, knowing full well that it would be a pointless endeavor, and I wasn't disappointed. The insects wrapped around and consumed me, flying through the chinks in my armor to bite at my skin. There was nothing I could do to swat them away, the swarm simply surrounding me, burrowing beneath, and continuing to feast on the flesh that was provided to them.

With the hollows cleared I rushed forwards, trying to find a way to end this before it ended me. The insects had bitten enough now that I could feel thin rivulets of blood trickling down my skin nearly everywhere. I rushed towards the caster, not finding an immediate way up from the front...perhaps the back.

I continued around the back, a second wave of insects just about to close in on me. I found a ladder and I began climbing, feeling the nibbling bites begin to feast upon my flesh once more. Every rung of the ladder that I touched was now coated in blood from my hands and feet...looking down, it was hard to tell that my armor wasn't crimson in color. I took a drink of my Estus flask while climbing the ladder, still not quite feeling any individual source of pain...I simply ached everywhere.

Once I reached the top of the steps, I could see the caster right in front of me. It put away its book, instead opting for the spiked mace that it carried. It swung wildly, an attack that I was easily able to dodge, rolling forward and leaping back on my feet. I plunged my spear into the caster, withdrawing and circling around the back.

The attacks kept coming...so obvious to avoid. The swings were wide and wild, giving me plenty of time to plan my escape, execute, and counterattack. Eventually it seemed frustrated with this, switching to using the mace one-handed, the other hand reaching back from its book. From below, Flynn called out. "Get back. Get back!"

I turned hiding behind my shield to respond. "What?"

He pointed vigorously. "Get back!"

I looked back...teh caster was on fire. It dove towards me, and I did just what Flynn said...get back. The caster tackled me as I barely avoided it, but not the ensuing fireball from its self-immolation. My armor blackened with soot as my skin burned just as bad...but it seemed the caster had died.

I pulled out my talisman, reverting a majority of my wounds. Still, there was the armor...it looked terrible. I wiped the blood and ash away, but I still felt revolting even while wearing it. No matter...it wasn't that big of a problem. I descended the ladder once more, reuniting with Flynn. "I'll listen sooner next time. Promise."

He shrugged. "You're alright...that's what matters. Let's keep on going."

We pressed onwards, down and into another house, fairly empty inside. Beyond it, however, was a welcome sight...a bonfire. We wrapped around, taking a rest by the bonfire...it was about time.

I stripped of my armor, cleaning it off, while Flynn simply sprawled out, resting. It was times like this where life wasn't so bad...we were alive, and around the bonfire, we didn't have to worry about threats. It was...I didn't know if I'd go so far as to say 'peaceful', but it was much better than everything else.

Eventually, I was satisfied with the state of my armor, donning it once more. I took a look around...we had two options on where to go. To my right was a bridge, leading off to a door that I discovered was locked. In front of me, however, continued the main thoroughfare of the Settlement. Once again, the path was twisted and mangled, the cobble path contorted into all sorts of bizarre shapes. Along it was a single, large undead, thick planks of wood along its back.

We pressed onwards...I wasn't quite done just yet. We approached the hollow, cautious. In its hands was a saw, presumably used for cutting wood like all of the other weapons around here. However, it used it well, slicing, swiping and bashing at us. Between the two of us, however...it didn't last too long.

We pressed forward, leading to a crumbling archway. Beyond it, however, was a truly worrisome sight. There were arrows...arrows that dwarfed my spear. They were littered almost everywhere, sticking out of the ground at odd angles. Not far ahead was a tree, completely void of leaves, with bark the purest white. Oddly, amidst the hail of arrows, the tree seemed unscathed...it looked promising.

I knew where they'd come from...I'd seen the archer. There were a few undead that meandered around the area, though not for long. Once again, I heard the sharp crack of the bowstring firing...the arrow came a few seconds. It plowed into the ground with a cloud of dust, grass, and rock, sending the undead flying at all angles. One of them had been perfectly skewered by the arrow, a perfect hole right in its chest that easily killed it on the spot.

The worst part…it was our only way forward. We had to go, even though it was very obviously not safe. Another crack from the sky erupted, another arrow ending an undead's life a few seconds later.

"Let's go. If we wait, we'll be the only targets. I don't like those odds."

I looked at Flynn...unfortunately, he was right. Waiting wouldn't help us. I started bolting, running up a pathway to the left, while Flynn kept running straight ahead.

As I went, though, something caught my eye...I don't know how, or why, or even why I felt compelled to stop and look. And yet, despite all those things, I did. It was a disembodied hand, upturned, holding a pile of ashes within its palm. I could sense something from the ashes, some sort of aura around them...they were no ordinary ashes.

I knelt down, taking the hand and scooping it up, depositing all of the contents into my belt. As I did, I heard another sharp crack, the ensuing arrow slamming just above Flynn. He'd had to leap to avoid it, ending up leaping onto a separate structure, free-standing from everything else. I scrambled towards him, watching as he ran to the edge of a small, stone pillar.

At the end of it, he knelt down, depositing something into his belt as well. I was far too distant from him to see what, but I could only assume it was of great import. Another arrow arced through the sky, decimating the last of the undead that remained. That meant that there were only two targets left...me, and my brother. Up ahead was a small house. Perhaps, in there, we'd have a safety from this endless rain of arrows.

Flynn ran back along the stone, leaping across to land back on the main landmass. As he did, another snap cracked the sky...and my brother stumbled as he landed. I rushed to him, Flynn scrambling to get on his feet, but it was too late. The arrow, in the blink of an eye, crashed into his leg. His leg was immediately severed at the knee, my brother letting out a cry of anguish.

I rushed to him, grabbing his hands and dragging him. He was heavy...but I wouldn't give up on him yet. "Come on, you big oaf. We're not done yet."

He shook his head, another crack piercing the sky. "I'm sorry, Resa...I'm not getting out of this one."

He was right, and I knew it, but damnit I didn't want to believe him. I kept pulling, only for a few more seconds...until the arrow landed into the ground, and everything went black.

 **Word Count: 6801**

 **Total Word Count: 31378**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flynn**

 **SL23 - 14 VGR - 12 ATT - 11 END - 18 VIT - 20 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL23 - 14 VGR - 10 ATT - 10 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 8 INT - 17 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

Thankfully, we didn't go far...we'd just taken a break at the bonfire beside the bridge, which is where we returned.

My heart was still pounding, my mind racing, my adrenaline flowing...in my mind, I was still out there amidst the hail of arrows. Beside me, I could tell Flynn was experiencing the same rush of emotions. The first thing he did was reach for his leg, both of us thankful that it was, indeed, still there.

Eventually, we calmed down, but remained by the bonfire. It was time for a break - a real break. I looked over at Flynn. "What was that thing you picked up?"

He seemed confused for a second, but then reached for his belt pouch. He pulled out what appeared to be a mundane object - a few pieces of shattered bone. "I don't know why I wanted them. Something just seemed...off."

I nodded, pulling out the hand and ash. "I completely understand. I had the same compulsion to take this, and I don't even know what it is. We've got another piece of Estus Flask as well...do you want to go back to the Shrine?"

My brother nodded. "I need some time. My leg...I've never lost a limb before. It still doesn't feel like it's all there...still feels like a stump. I'd rather get use to how that feels when I'm not in immediate danger."

I didn't particularly need a reason, but he had a good one. The two of us focused on the fire, channeling the innate power of the Lordvessel in order to return to the Shrine. Flynn deposited the shards of bone with me, and my Estus flasks with him, as he went to Andre with the Estus fragments...I didn't know what either of these were, but I knew someone that would. The Shrine handmaid carried all sorts of odds and ends. If anyone would recognize a use for two fairly mundane objects, it would be her.

I approached her chair, hidden along the pathway to Andre. The old woman looked towards me as if she'd just woken up, a red hood veiling most of her features. "Oh, dear Resa. You've returned again...I'm so glad to see you safe. What need do you have for the maid of this Shrine?"

I pulled out the hand, the ash that was clutched within still mostly contained in its palm. "I found this...I do not know what it is, but I feel it is more than simply the ash of a fallen unkindled."

The woman held out her hands, and a was more-than-willing to give her the severed hand. "Right you are...these are no ordinary ash. They are umbral ash, the remains of once-great people. Within them, I can draw forth items that were of great import to the departed. Give me a moment...I will see what lies within."

The handmaid ducked her head low, focusing intently on the ashes. The hand seemed to writhe and shift, though perhaps that was my imagination...there was no way such a thing could happen.

No...it was happening...the ashes grew in number as the hand seemed to simply fade away, until the handmaid's hands were filled to the brim with the dark, soot-like ashes.

The woman lifted her head back up, facing me once more. "I see...a man that needed fire. A man that loved fire...and a key. I see...this."

She spread her hands apart, letting the ash drop to the floor...or at least, that's what I expected to happen. Instead, however, a small bag fell to the floor, filled with some sort of resin that I'd never seen before. Following shortly behind the bag, however, was the key that she mentioned. It was a plain and simple key of now-rusted iron. The key fell into the bag, the dull head poking out.

"How does the resin work?"

"Simply rub it on your weapon. Given my visions, I imagine it will make your weapon burn foes, even without tinder or fire. I cannot say how many uses you will get out of it...but you were the one that found the umbral ash. You may take it with you, if you wish."

"I will...and the key, as well."

"But of course, dear."

I transferred the souls to the handmaid, feeling the slight drain in strength that was associated with the action. In return, I clutched the key in my hand, and placed the small bag within my belt. So long as I didn't do anything too wild, it wouldn't spill.

"Is there anything else you need?"

I nodded, pulling out the bone shards that Flynn had retrieved. "I would like to know what these are, as well. My brother found them, but said they drew his attention."

The handmaid took one cursory glance at the bones, looking towards the Fire. "The Fire Keeper can tell you more about those if you wish, dear. However, it is not something I have a use for. Cast them into the bonfire, and you will see it swell with strength. They are a rare find, but they will aid you immeasurably. That is all I can tell you of their nature...as I said, the Fire Keeper knows infinitely more than I about the nature of the Fire, and all things that interact with it."

"Thank you, handmaid. That is all."

"Stay safe, dear. You are a lovely visitor...please do return."

I smiled, bid her farewell, and returned to the Fire Keeper. I didn't want to be casting something into the Fire that I knew nothing about, after all.

The woman in black looked up to me, somehow knowing exactly where I was despite the intricate ring hiding her face. "Greetings, Ashen One. You come bearing questions. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

I simply nodded, the bone shards still clutched within my hand. Upon seeing them the Fire Keeper let out a slight gasp, her hand instinctively covering her mouth. I simply nodded. "Yes...the handmaid said you knew more about these. I wish to know what you do."

This elicited a faint laugh, the Fire Keeper regaining her somewhat regal composure. "I will tell you what you need to know...there is much about the Fire that you do not wish to know. What you hold within your hands are the remains of an undead that linked the Fire, and yet linked it incompletely. Their body was already sacrificed to the First Flame, and for whatever reason part of them was not consumed. Casting this into any ordinary bonfire, however, will have a similar effect to linking the Flame. It will go stronger, its power surging for quite a while. The Estus flasks, born and filled by the Fire, will grow more potent as a result...there are many other details, Ashen One, but you have no need for them at this moment."

The remains of those that linked the Fire...perhaps, somewhere, pieces of me and Flynn were out there somewhere, if that is indeed what our previous fate was. "Thank you, Fire Keeper. I will wait for my brother, and we will be on our way."

I bid her farewell, taking a seat by the bonfire...alone. Bones-in-hand I threw them into the fire, watching them settle amongst the eternal tinder at the bottom. Like the Fire Keeper had said, I slowly could see over the next few moments the flames rise a little higher, the heat a little more comforting, the fire a little brighter. It had worked...the bonfire was more potent than before.

It wasn't much longer until Flynn returned, carrying four Estus flasks with him. He returned the two of them to me, inquiring about what I'd learned. "The bonfire is stronger, I've got a key, and something that might help us burn through some plants...that's the short of it, at least."

"Greirat...he left. He didn't leave a note, or anything really. I assume he's out there, looting to his heart's desire. I know you're not happy...I'm a bit surprised myself, if I'm being honest."

I fell silent. He was right, I didn't expect Greirat to be gone at all, but especially not so soon. Like Flynn said, I could only hope that he knew what he was doing and that he kept himself safe...asking for more than that was out of my control. "He'll make it back. He has to."

"Yeah...let's just go. Dwelling on it won't change anything."

With that, we returned to the Settlement...we still needed to get past the archer. Flynn insisted that he felt better, but I swore that I could see a slight limp in his step...I wasn't going to try and force the matter.

We returned by the bonfire on the bridge, immediately setting out towards the hail of arrows once more. The red-cloaked hollow barred our path, but not for long...we were able to fell it once, and we could did so again with relative ease. This left nothing in our way as we pressed onwards, towards the inevitable hail of arrows. One landed as we approached, the giant archer already decimating the unfortunate undead that wandered out.

Flynn looked at me. "We need to go. Now."

I couldn't agree more. Flynn broke off into a run before I could, already barreling through the place, not even bothering to look back. I sprinted after him, easily able to catch up and stay alongside him. Another arrow crashed down behind us, eliminating one more undead and sending two more flying away. As we drew nearer to the abode on the far side a third rained down, this one landing in front of us, pulverizing one of the two hollows that were just outside the door.

That only made it easier for us, the one hollow that remained sent flying from the impact, giving us a clear shot forward. Flynn ducked under the arrow as I leaped over it, both of us barreling into the house haphazardly. Inside was a single, large hollow, a wooden cross strapped on its back. A pair of red eyes looked up at Flynn, immediately lunging. It slammed into him, pinning my brother against the shoddy wooden walls of the Settlement, a series of devastating strikes landing on his armor.

I acted as quick as I could, plunging my spear into its back while Flynn shoved it off of him, the two of them toppling forward and towards the center of the room. Flynn kept running, eventually going far enough to slam the hollow into the far wall, my brother plunging his sword into the hollows emaciated features.

Something shook from the dilapidated ceiling above, or at least what was left of it. As the two struggled for control against the walls, there was little I could do to help...there was no room for me in this fight. The two kept wrestling, slamming each other into the wall, until something came toppling down from below.

It was a scythe...I'd never really used one before, but I'd seen a scant few of the undead around here using them. The shaft was nearly as long as I was and the blade was not much longer, such a simple weapon providing a very meaningful amount of reach...reach that would be useful right about now.

I gripped the scythe with two hands, finding the weight a bit much to use in one hand, and joined the fray. Flynn's back was pressed against the wall as he fought to get out, the undead pummeling him with swipes and claws, doing what it could to rip into his armor...not for long.

I swung the scythe sideways, cutting a massive swipe across the undead's back. The maneuverability felt perfect...though I'd never held anything like this, the movements felt very intuitive. Two more swiped followed suit, diagonal slashes that continued to cut away at the undead that was now struggling for survival.

Flynn firmly had the upper hand with my help, pushing the undead off of him and knocking it onto the floor. I swiped at it along the way, ripping across its shoulder and down to its hip as blood started flowing in earnest. On the floor, Flynn quickly ended what little of its life remained.

He stood up, taking a drink of his Estus to restore whatever harm was caused. "A scythe...somehow, it fits you."

I nodded, keeping it gripped in both hands. "I like it. I don't have to be right in the enemy's face in order to fight. I've never been much for shields...I can't hope to carry one and wield this effectively."

"Well, I'll try to draw most of the attention, let you get use to the feel of it a bit more. Let's keep going."

We continued out of the house, into a stone walkway with multiple square arches overhead, creating a sort of tunnel. Light still shone through from outside, and I was cautious...I didn't want to get hit by another arrow after making it this far. I crept forward to the first arch, peeking forward...nothing. Still cautious, I continued to the second, and the third...I think we were safe.

Flynn caught up, the two of us now travelling together, the hallway we were in ending shortly. Once at the end, there were two paths, right and left. The left opened up into a sprawling stone courtyard, multiple hollows all milling about, a massive and unsightly tree tucked away in the corner. I didn't see any exits. To the right was a door, which Flynn opened promptly. This led out to quite the pathway, splitting and branching several different ways as it wormed itself forward. "My vote's to the left...it hasn't failed us yet, and it looks like we can turn back if we need to."

I nodded, the two of us approaching the courtyard. The tree was absolutely massive, perhaps a dozen stories tall and equally wide at the base, with multiple massive roots protruding from above ground. Oddest of all, however, were the balls of pus in various places around it...they looked positively revolting. Close to a dozen hollows were around here as well, some of them kneeling towards the tree, as if in worship.

I'd seen this sort of behavior before, back at the Wall. There, the undead had crouched down, worshipping their brethren that had begun the bizarre process of transforming into trees. Perhaps this was one of them, one that had been doing this for ages...and perhaps had finished? I had to get a closer look, just to make sure.

Flynn and I approached it together, all of the hollows seemingly ignorant of our existence. It didn't look like the tree-hollows we'd seen back at the wall. Those were long and spindly, whereas this looked more like a thick log. I was curious about the growths...those didn't look natural. Perhaps it was infected? Why, then, would the hollows that treated it so reverently simply let them persist? It didn't make sense, but the growths didn't look healthy. At all.

I approached one near one of the upturned roots, poking it...and a loud howl pierced the air. The roots began to move along with the tree, and I came to the swift conclusion that they weren't roots...they were legs. They stomped and thrashed, the tree lifting itself up and off the ground, slamming back down. Cracks raced through the ground...it might be good if that didn't happen too many times.

Oddest of all, however, was the viscous liquid that immediately started pouring from the tree. It travelled outwards slowly, worming its way through the cracks in the ground, spreading outwards with each passing second. Clearly, it was a defense mechanism...and I didn't want to know just what it did.

The hollows started rushing towards us as well, angered at the assault on their...idol? I didn't know what meaning the tree had to them, and I wasn't too inclined to ask any of them. We had to fight our way out of this...it was my fault we were in this in the first place, but now we had to finish it.

The tree didn't seem to have any semblance of friend or foe, simply swiping and flailing wildly. The hollows were knocked around haplessly, some of them being flung far in the air from the impacts.

The tree was my target...it posed a drastically larger threat than anything else. I found out quickly that it's wood was almost impossibly hard. My dagger, scythe and spear couldn't even begin to pierce the thick hide, and it looked as if Flynn's sword was having similar results. However, the sacks of pus were as sensitive as ever, and my knew weapon gave me plenty of maneuverability to deal with it. The tree was constantly swinging about, legs flailing and arm-like branches smashing the ground, meaning the precision of my dagger and spear weren't particularly valuable in this situation. The scythe, however, was fantastic. There was almost always a growth within reach of the elongated blade, and I was able to slash at them with relative ease. Whenever one burst open, it let another howl of pain out, slowing to a stop for a few seconds. This gave me time to move to the next one, but never quite reach it.

As the fight continued on, I found out just what the murky brown liquid did...it ate metal. My feet were of course the first to feel it, the armor beneath me being eaten away rather quickly. This forced a drastic change in my behavior - I couldn't roll anymore. I didn't want to risk letting the liquid on my breastplate, lest I end up with only scraps of armor.

Eventually, the tree lifted itself up once more, slamming to the ground. This time, however, the ground began cracking...and cracking...and cracking. The tree actually fell through the floor, a chain reaction of destruction rippling outwards as more and more floor began to fall. There was no sense in trying to run - the door was hopelessly far away, and the floor was falling faster than I could run. Within moments, the floor beneath my feet began to crumble, and I leaped for the tree...I had a plan.

I took out my dagger, holding the far end of the rope, and swinging the dagger forward. It looped around one of the tree's upper branches, circling back around so that I could grip it. I was safe...but Flynn was not. He was further away from the tree when the ground began breaking, and thus had only just fallen, giving me a few precious seconds to think of a solution.

I had one...blindingly stupid as always. I had originally planned to stabilize my own fall by hanging from the branches, but doing so would leave Flynn crashing into the ground, likely not surviving the impact. Once the tree hit the ground, I continued in freefall for a few more seconds, eventually feeling gravity return as the rope swung me forward. I let momentum take over, kicking off of the tree as I swung past it, altering my trajectory so that I was flying straight for Flynn.

I held out my hands, my body careening into his, the two of us flying towards the sloped back walls of the pit we'd fallen into. I didn't have time to look around right now...there was far too much that needed to be done.

"Sister?"

"I'm saving your life."

We careened into the back wall, and I plunged my dagger into the soft dirt. Flynn got the idea, thrusting his sword into the dirt as well. It slowed us down, enough, so that we simply fell onto the ground...we didn't die from the impact.

Neither did the tree, however...it was very much alive. New growths had opened up upon the fall, and an arm sprouted from its chest, the same milky white as the growths. Just what was inside this thing, I didn't want the answer to.

I charged forward, continuing to dispatch it - it was too late now. Plus, I didn't see a way out. If we had to climb out of here, I sure didn't want this thing getting in the way.

The two of us continued systematically taking out the growths. It wasn't difficult...just troublesome. They were further away now, and without the hollows around us the tree could solely focus on the two of us. Its attacks were still wild and unwieldy, however, and most of them never connected with either of us.

Eventually, we did it. Flynn plunged his sword into the final remaining growth, a massive and unsightly thing on its back, and the tree let out its final howl. The branches began crumbling, fading into a familiar white cloud of souls as it was destroyed. Two things remained, one of which I could clearly make out as its soul. It was different than the soul of Vordt's beast, however, this one a dingy green, and looking more like a combination of several smaller souls.

The other, however, I had no clue. It looked like a bowl, gray and black crystals all around it, and a black-and-white interior. It looked utterly foreign, and it most certainly didn't belong to the tree...everything about it was sickly. This, on the other hand, had a strange air of beautiful fascination to it.

Flynn knelt down, picking it up. "I have a guess of who might want this...Ludleth spoke of a 'Transposing Kiln'. This might just be that, but to be honest I don't have much of a clue. Now, how do we get out of here."

I looked around...that was a very good question. The pit was immeasurably tall, and it was likely that we wouldn't be able to climb out no matter how much effort we put into it. However, my answer came quickly. In the far corner of the pit was an altar that I couldn't read and didn't particularly care to at the moment. In front of it, however, was a bonfire...and that was what I was searching for.

We approached it, taking a seat. Once again, we returned to Firelink Shrine...the Kiln needed to be returned to its owner.

 **Flynn**

Once we were back at Firelink Shrine, I looked up to Ludleth...his eyes were already trained on the Kiln. The two of us walked up the stairs towards him, and I held the Kiln out in front of me.

"This is it, isn't it? This is your Transposing Kiln?"

Ludleth simply nodded, his frail body shaking weakly. "Thou hath found it...though hath found the Transposing Kiln! I beseech you, Ashen One, please bequeath it to me, so that I may forge from powerful souls once again."

I didn't need any more convincing...while I certainly wanted to help, part of me wanted to see just what he could offer us. Like he had said before, with this Kiln, he could make us as powerful as a Lord of Cinder...I liked the sound of that. Without further ado, I handed over the Kiln to Ludleth, his hands graciously accepting it. He rested it right in front of him, plenty of room on his throne, looking back towards us.

"It is only fair to assume that, within your belongings, you possess great souls that can be transposed by the Kiln, yes? You have journeyed long, and I've no doubt you've felled fantastic foes."

I nodded. Resa and I each had one soul, the two of us each reaching for them. In my hand, Vordt's besat. In my sister's the tree. My sister went first, handing over the twisted conglomerate of souls to Ludleth. "A living tree had your Kiln...this is its soul."

Ludleth took it, moving it towards the center of the Kiln. "I can discern much from a soul...or rather, the Kiln can. Let me see what secrets this one holds." His hands went to clutch the Kiln, and he closed his eyes, focusing intently on it.

"Yes...I see this tree. It is no ordinary tree...the Curse-Rotted Greatwood. The undead curse rarely affects plants, but it seems that it managed to taint even this tree. Ah, I see what can be formed...a swift sword, one that is a ruthless slayer of hollows. A - and a spear...a large, sickly spear laced with vile poisons that can leech the life of those it strikes. Yes...these are what I see."

At this, Ludleth looked towards us. "Once a soul begins the process of transposition, it cannot be undone. If you have no desire for the objects that I have described to you, do not feel obligated to accept them - not every soul is meant for every Unkindled."

Clearly, I had no interest in the spear - that was Resa's territory. The sword, however, interested me, all except for one word - swift. If this was something like the sword that Resa previously used, its power would be lost on me...I simply didn't have a use for it. I shook my head, looking towards Resa. "They're not for me...but are they for you, sister?"

I could tell that Resa was considering it for a while longer, but eventually shook her head. "I'm almost at the limit of what I'm comfortable carrying as is, and I like what I've got. Any more, and I won't be as nimble. I suggest we save it for later, and perhaps reconsider it when we're both stronger."

I nodded...I had no plans to simply consume the souls. These were impressive beings that we'd slain. Simply crushing their soul in order to get a little bit ahead didn't feel right.

Ludleth nodded, though I could tell he was slightly upset. "No matter - as was said prior, they are not for everyone. Shall I try your other soul?"

I nodded, making the exchange, handing him the soul we'd acquired first. "We were told that the Knight Vordt would bar our path...but all we saw was a beast. We assume it was his, but we don't know much more than that."

Ludleth accepted the soul, placing it into the Kiln just like before. "Let me see what I am able to discern...no, you must be mistaken. I see the soul of Vordt, a proud knight of the Boreal Valley. Many great knights reside there...but he was among their few leaders...ah, yes, I understand what you mean now. Like many knights of the Valley, his armor consumed him, transfiguring him into a cursed mix of beast and men. That was, indeed, Vordt that you faced."

His armor consumed him...that was terrifying. He didn't look anything like a knight when we'd faced him, but his armor certainly fit the part. It made sense, now...but it was still very, very frightening, to think that a suit of armor could destroy one so thoroughly that they became something completely different.

Ludleth continued on, still focusing intently on his Kiln. "I see his most treasured belongings...a ring, one the denotes his rank. Alongside that, a mace. A mace of frightening scale, coated in eternal frost. He carried it with him until the very end. Yes, these are the items I can transpose from this soul."

He looked towards both of us...my response was almost immediate. I'd seen that mace...I wanted it. "The mace, please." I didn't consult Resa...I knew she wouldn't care for it, and we had no clue what the ring did, besides denote rank.

Ludleth simply laughed, nodding. "I am not surprised. I believe it will suit you well."

He focused on the soul, closing his eyes and moving his hands around the Kiln in a very practiced fashion. Slowly, almost imperceptibly at first, the Kiln began moving. Crystals spun about the outside as a dull glow came from the inside. The crystals spun faster as the glow became more powerful, until both settled into a rhythmic pattern. At its peak, a low hum could be heard from it...and then Ludleth opened his eyes.

"I bestow upon you, the Great Hammer of Vordt, Knight of the Boreal Valley." He reached his hand into the Kiln, pulling out a weapon that couldn't possibly fit inside of it. The flanged head came first, instantly chilling the air around us. Next came the shaft, Ludleth's tiny body somehow managing to pull out a weapon that was almost as tall as I was...it had to have been the Kiln that let him do it. Finally, the pommel emerged, and the entire weapon was free...it was beautiful.

Now outside of the Kiln's touch, Ludleth could no longer hold the weapon, the hammer crashing down to fall upon the armrests of the throne. At the same time, the Kiln died down, the hum, rotations and glow all reverting to what they were prior. "It is yours. Please, take it from me...I do not have the energy to move such a formidable armament."

I grasped it near the pommel, letting the head rest on the floor. I was nearly in the same situation - it was much heavier than I had initially expected, and there was no chance that I could wield this in one hand. Two, however, was barely manageable...but it was still a feat of strength to even lift it. I opted to rest it on my shoulder, but even that I wouldn't be able to keep up forever. "Thank you, Ludleth. I will use this well."

The Lord nodded. "It suits you, Flynn. Soon, I believe you will be able to tame such a great weapon. It will become a part of you...perhaps even your identity."

That was...a lot to take in. "We shall see, Ludleth. Thank you, again. We will come to you if we come across more souls."

With that, we left...there was little more we could gather from the Lord at the moment. We returned to the fire...there were a couple other things I wanted to check on, while we were here. For one, Greirat. He was missing...if he was still gone, I wanted to go searching for him, wherever he was. If he'd been gone this long...he needed our help. The other was Yoel...I hadn't checked on him since we'd left him here. If he had recovered, perhaps we could help him along his journey as well. Lothric wasn't far...though that depended on just where in Lothric he wanted to go. The castle was absolutely massive. If he wanted to get to the very top, the journey might have to be postponed.

I didn't even know where Yoel was here, if he indeed was still in the Shrine at all. Greirat, however, never seemed to move. I descended into the corridors below...he was back. I let out a sigh of relief, and I could hear Resa make a similar gesture. I rushed over to him, taking a knee at his side. "Greirat...I was starting to worry about you. We were here a while ago, and you were missing."

The thief shook his head. "Greirat told you… I am good at my craft. The Wall was filled with goodies...but now, a bit less so."

So he did go back to the Wall...I guess I would have gone to the right place, if we did have to go looking. However, Lothric was clearly massive. For all I know, he could have been on the very far side of the wall...thinking of the possibilities of how it could go wrong was even more worrying than it going wrong. He was here...that was all I needed to think about at the moment.

Resa knelt beside him as well, her talisman in her hand. "Are you hurt? I can heal you, if you are...please be more safe in the future."

Greirat, again, shook his head. "No, Greirat is not hurt...I know what I am doing. Let me know you what I was able to recover...I hope you like what I found." The thief reached behind him, pulling out a large bag that rattled and shook with metal at the slightest touch. He undid the rope that kept everything inside, letting it spill forth.

Weapons...lots, and lots of weapons. Armor as well, some very closely resembling what I currently bore...but mostly weapons. Large, small, curved, straight, blunt, sharp...he'd found almost quite a bit. "I made many trips to the Wall. Perhaps you were here while I was gone. It does not matter...I am safe now. Flynn and Resa do not need to worry."

Resa wasn't eyeing the weapons, she was still trying to comfort Greirat, making sure everything was okay. I trusted him, though...he didn't look injured, after all. I'd begun looking at the weapons...though I'd just acquired one, it couldn't replace my longsword. I still needed something that I could use with a shield, and Vordt's hammer was a far cry away from filling that category.

I started fishing through the pile, earning a horrified look from my sister. "Flynn, what are you doing?"

Greirat and I both looked at her in unison. "He said not to worry, and you know that he's fine. He risked his life to find these...I'm not going to disrespect him by ignoring them."

My sister scowled, but didn't respond...yet again, Greirat seemed to cause us unneeded tension, in my opinion. I continued searching through the pile, eventually finding something that caught my eye. Traditionally, it was likely meant to be a two-handed weapon, based on the rather long hilt. From hilt to tip, it was slightly shorter than Vordt's hammer, but didn't come with the added weight of the head of a mace. I picked it up, holding it in my hands...it seemed reasonably light. It was just on the cusp of what I would feel comfortable carrying in two hands...but I still felt like I could do it.

I pulled it aside from the rest, garnering Greirat's attention. "Please, take what you like. Greirat is in your debt...you rescued me from my cell. Beyond that, though, you delivered the ring as I asked. The results were...troublesome, but you delivered it nonetheless. This bounty is for you, both of you. Take something, please."

Resa shook her head. "I can't...you didn't need to do this, Greirat. I know you did, but you didn't need to. It was a simple task. I don't want you risking your life for us like this again...I don't want to encourage this."

I looked at my sister, scowling beneath my helmet. "Resa, don't be selfish. I know you worry about him...I do too. Still, he did this...the least you can do is be appreciative."

At this point Greirat interjected, standing between the two of us. "Please Flynn, please Resa, do not fight. It was a simple gesture of Greirat's gratitude, that is all. I am glad that you worry about me, but fear not. I know my limits, and I do not cross them. If you do not wish for something now, that is fine. Others that visit the Shrine may search through them as well, but I wanted to give those that I did this for a first look. Do not fight, please."

Resa let out a huff. "Fine. Flynn, I'm going back to the bonfire...are you done?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I want to make sure Yoel is okay."

My sister turned away, already looking towards the fire. "Fine. I'll wait for you. Don't take too long." She stood up and stomped towards the fire...what a mess.

I gave Greirat some final parting words. "She means well, trust me. She's worried about you...she lost a few people back before we were unkindled, though I don't know if she even remembers their names. She's just worried, that's all...worried about losing people. Don't go anywhere that's going to get you injured, and I think she'll calm down."

Greirat nodded. "I understand...it is nice to know that she is concerned for my safety. However, Greirat will not leave for a while, just in case. Tell me of your travels, Flynn. If you tell of somewhere that sounds like a fine place to pillage...perhaps I will leave here once again."

"Will do, Greirat. Take care."

I bid him farewell, now searching for Yoel. I wandered the back catacombs of the Shrine for a few minutes, eventually finding him tucked away in the very far corners. When I approached, he beckoned me forwards. "Greetings, Champion of Ash! This shrine is wonderful...so many nice people here. Have you come to learn the sorceries I can offer? They are not much, I know, but perhaps they will aid you."

I shook my head, begrudgingly. "I'm sorry to say this, Yoel, but I don't know the first thing about sorceries. Before I was unkindled, I was a pyromancer...I'm still searching for someone that can bequeath me a flame. To be honest, it would be waste of time to try and teach me sorceries...I think I could have the best teacher in existence and still not learn anything."

"Oh...well, that is most unfortunate." The pilgrim slumped down, the rocky shell on his back leaning forwards. "Well, what of your sister?"

"She…" Right now, I didn't want to even fetch Resa. She needed to cool off. "She's a practitioner of miracles. I don't know if it works the same way now as it did when we were first alive...it felt like we could only keep track of so many miracles or pyromancies at a time. I don't think she'd be willing to try sorceries, given that."

Yoel slumped even further. "Yes, that is the one constant of all magic throughout all the ages. We wish to learn as much as we can, but we can only remember so little. It is fine...I understand. Perhaps I can aid you in some other way?"

I rested my hands on my mace, the massive weapon too heavy to keep over my shoulder or on my back. The sword I'd picked up came with a scabbard...it fit nicely on my back. "I don't know what you mean."

"The Pilgrims of Londor...we carry with us great power, power that we keep trapped beneath our shells. It is our reason for being, to try and take this power to Lothric. However...there are so few of us left. Even if all of us made it, I don't think it would make a difference."

"I don't get where you're going."

"As a thank you for rescuing me from a certain death, I would like to grant you the power within me...to draw out the true power within you. Please, will you grant me this?"

I took a few steps back...I wasn't sure about this. "You said you're giving me your strength. What happens if you give me too much?"

Yoel shook his head. "Do not worry about such things, Champion of Ash. I will preserve enough that you will see no adverse effects. You will simply see growth within yourself, growth that you would not have elsewhere...please, think about it. It is not a decision that you must accept right now...it is not something that will happen all at one instance, either. I can tell there is a great deal of strength within you, and it will be no trivial task to set it free."

"I...hmm. I will consider this, Yoel. It is not something I wish to accept without deliberating beforehand. When I have an answer, I will return to you."

"Stay safe, Champion of Ash. I await your decision."

I left him...I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. On the surface, it seemed like a clear choice - free strength, free power, in exchange for almost nothing. However, Yoel was seemingly exchanging a life for a life...Yoel's for mine. That was not a trade that I was willing to make. I had other ways of gaining strength, the power of souls being the first that came to mind. If I truly needed it, then perhaps I would consider the offer. Until then, however, I saw no need to risk Yoel's life.

I returned to the bonfire, seeing Resa impatiently waiting. "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded, still clearly frustrated about our disagreement. "About time. Let's go...the Lords are still waiting."

 **Word Count: 6826**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flynn**

 **SL25 - 14 VGR - 14 ATT - 11 END - 18 VIT - 20 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL25 - 14 VGR - 12 ATT - 10 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 8 INT - 17 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

Once again, we found ourselves at the bonfire beside the bridge...there was no point in returning to the pit where we'd fought the Greatwood...we wouldn't be able to leave.

That meant one thing - once again, we would have to cross the fields that that damn archer had ravaged for the third time. I didn't enjoy the first time at all, my mind still shaken from seeing my leg severed from my hip. The second wasn't much better, though at least I survived it. Now, however, I was much more burdened than before, having traded out my longsword for something larger and heavier...and that wasn't even my largest weapon. Vordt's hammer was strapped on my back, the immense weight noticeable and slightly restrictive.

Resa was still mad...I could tell that just by the way she looked at me. We disagreed about Greirat, yet again, and I wasn't quite sure what to do about it, other than that I needed to do something. "Sister...can we stop and talk about this?"

"About what? About the fact that you're happy letting Greirat risk his life so that you can have a new shiny sword? You just got one for damn sakes, Flynn."

I sighed...this would take a while. "I'm not happy he went, Resa. Sure, the sword is nice, but by no means do I wish that he went to got it. My point isn't that I wanted him to go...it's that he already did go, and worrying about the past isn't going to change how it played out."

"You're right, it won't change the past. However, it can change the future. What happens if he decides to start looting somewhere else, somewhere far more dangerous? He's going to, you know that, right? Because you rewarded him for his recklessness, something I'm not at all surprised you would do, he's going to want to go looting again. And if he gets injured, or Gods forbid dies...that's on your hands. I hope you know that, Flynn, because that's the reality."

"I...I didn't think of that…"

"Of course you didn't, brother. You've always been like this - brash, reckless, I might even venture to say pig-headed at times. You're encouraging someone that you can't watch out for, and you have no idea if he's actually a marvelously good thief or if he's just someone that says he is. All we know, all you know, is that you found him in a prison cell for reasons he won't say, and you rescued him. Now, let's go...I don't have any more time to explain why I'm frustrated."

She stood up from the fire, moving towards the firing range just beyond. Had I really done it...had I really doomed Greirat? I hoped not...I really hoped not. I liked the thief quite a bit, for reasons that didn't really feel apparent to me. I wanted to believe that he'd be safe, and that if he did go out again, that he'd come back alive. However, after what Resa had said...I couldn't find fault in her argument. I'd encouraged him, I'd provided all the motivation he would need in order to go out again, to somewhere of even greater to seek greater treasures. Soul-crushing regret weighed down on me...I wish I hadn't taken the sword.

I put it aside, grabbing Vordt's hammer. I had another weapon, one that I had no moral baggage attached to, as we rushed to the field of arrows once more. It was our third time crossing...I could only hope it was better than our second. I broke into as much of a sprint as I could muster, the two heavy weapons slowing me down to a pace that wasn't much faster than a run. Resa charged ahead of me, not even bothering to look back and verify my safety. Joke's on her...if I die out here, she isn't making it any further than I am. I knew she was mad, and rightfully so, but we still needed to work together out here, or else we both wouldn't make it out here.

I heard the first two arrows rain down from above, blasting apart groups of hollows both ahead of me and behind me. I pushed forward...I wasn't going to end up like them, not again. The third arrow came closer, demolishing a hollow that I'd just run past. I was running out of decoys to take the fire, and there was still plenty of ground between me and the house that I needed to reach.

The fourth arrow came even closer, the one hollow that decided to chase me getting blown apart right behind me. I could feel the wind from the arrow, and the splatter of blood against my back...I didn't have another shot. Worst of all, at the rate the archer was firing, it would get a fifth and potentially sixth shot in before I got to safety. I needed to act...I wasn't dying out here, not again.

I heard the sky crack as the fifth shot was fired, and readied my hopeless counterattack. I would need precision, something that I had in fairly short supply...time to use all that I had. I'd heard the timing between when the shot left the bow and when the arrow pierced the ground...I just hoped that I'd heard it enough times to get the timing perfect.

Just before I thought the arrow would hit me, I swung my mace around my body, looking at the last moment to see an arrow flying straight for me...just what I wanted. With a satisfying smack my mace slammed into the arrow, massively altering its trajectory. It crashed into the ground right in front of me, rather than right on me. Taking my chance, I bolted towards the door, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Just as the sixth arrow landed, I slid into the front door of the building. Resa had already eliminated the hollow that resided in here, my sister now leaning up against the wall, wiping blood from her scythe and onto the floor. "About time. I was getting worried...I think"

That's it...I'd had enough of this crap. I tossed my mace into the floor, stomping towards her, grabbing her by the the neck of her armor. Her eyes went wide as I pushed her into the corner, pinning her in place, even lifting her off the ground a few inches. "Listen, sister, I get that you're mad. Do you think I don't get that? Because I do. However, that doesn't give you the right to completely disregard your own brother. You know just as well as me that we're linked, by some damn curse. You die, I die. I die, you die. And guess what, I almost died out there. As in, I had to smack an arrow the size of a javelin with my mace in order to avoid getting impaled. And that's not even the worst part. You know what is? The worst part is thinking that my own sister doesn't even care because of an argument. It's knowing that you'd rather see me die just to prove that you're right in some sick and twisted way. You want to work alone? Fine. I've got no problem dying. I've done it before, and I'll be damn impressed if it doesn't happen again. The Lords can wait...I'm not finding them with a sister that doesn't even want to be around me."

I was breathing heavily, my face red and my jaw clenched. I don't know if I ever yelled at her like this before...I didn't like it, but I felt like it needed to be said. I wasn't putting up with this any longer than I already had.

"You're right, Flynn. I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry."

I was still furious, but I could see enough to know that she was being sincere. "Good. Let's keep going...together." I let her go, her feet falling to the floor once again. I grabbed my mace and slung it over my shoulder, waiting on Resa to give a nod before continuing onwards. We walked down the hallway that followed, coming to the split at the end, the left fork now leading to the massive pit where we'd fought the Greatwood. That simply left the right path, leading out to the sprawling field with all sorts of off-shoots. "Ready?"

Resa nodded. "Ready."

I pressed forward, another one of the smaller undead beasts charging. In one smooth motion I swung my mace low to the ground, connecting with the beast's ribcage. I sent it flying away...that was the end of that. I had to stifle a chuckle...before, I'd only used swords and axes. There was something satisfying about a mace, the way you didn't really have to aim as much. You simply had to hit it, and do so as hard as you could. The massive head at the top would take care of the details.

More undead were up ahead, Resa and I taking them out together. By no means were we fighting as in-sync as we usually were - there was still quite a bit of baggage being slung around. However, I felt that I could at least trust her with my life, something I couldn't have said a couple moments ago. I fought my way through the more formidable foes, even downing another one of the preacher-type enemies that we'd faced a couple times before. With this mace, I felt like I could do anything, could smash anyone...it felt fantastic. We quickly took care of the entire group, ready to move on to more.

To our right was a staircase, leading up to a series of abodes. I continued upwards, pulverizing another hollow that blocked our way. Eventually, we reached the landing at the top...and a rain of fire started falling down from above. I held up my mace, trying to block the jars of fire that several undead were throwing at us ad infinitum, but the frozen head of the hammer didn't seem to have any effect on the fire. Begrudgingly I pulled out my shield and thus my sword, needing something to swing while hidden behind my shield. I looked over to Resa. "Think you can take them out with your dagger?"

She shook her head. "Too far away. I think our bet is just to run."

I didn't need to be told twice. I started running towards the far end, weaving past some barrels...explosive barrels. One of the fire urns crashed into the top, detonating the several of them that were right next to me.

"Flynn!"

I was sent rolling to the left, tumbling towards the edge of the ground and off it. I tried to slow my descent with my sword whilst spinning around, but there was no chance I'd be able to find purchase within the stony ground.

Oddly enough...I didn't fall forever. Ground came to me much sooner than I thought, my back hitting the hard ground with a slam only a few moments after the explosion had happened...safe to say, I was surprised. I leaped to my feet, seeing Resa looking down at me from as close as she could safely get without becoming a target herself.

"I'm fine. I'll find a way back up...just stay safe. If I need you, you'll know."

She simply nodded, keeping watch. The pathway I was on wasn't much, winding around the side of the above ground, and even leading inside it...to a bonfire. It was a very welcome sight...Resa could join me without risking her life. I rushed towards it, felling a hollow along the way, and sat by the bonfire.

As always, Resa somehow appeared beside me, her eyes immediately breaking out into panic. "I'm fine, sister, I'm fine...I didn't die, at least. We're underneath where we just were...why, I'm not quite sure. But we are."

"Thank goodness...I was worried."

I believed that, which brought genuine comfort to me. "Ready to keep going?"

She nodded. "You're the one that got dragged down here. Lead the way."

I did so. There was an opening on the other side of the alcove we'd found ourselves in, taking us to some steps that led up to the rooftops. The trail led us up and around, back towards the hollows that had just been hurling fire at us...time for some payback. As we rounded the corner I took one out immediately, plunging my sword through it in one smooth motion, finding plenty of blade left for the next one. I continued barreling forward, plunging my blade into the second hollow before pulling the blade out. It was strong...and I hadn't even thought about titanite yet. We'd been gathering quite a bit, finding one or two all over the place, and had even found a couple more of the strange lizards that we'd felled. Perhaps it was time to return to Andre...I'd been initially holding off on titanite since I wasn't happy with the longsword, but this new one would probably stick with me for a while. I knew enough about titanite to know that Vordt's hammer would require something a bit more refined than simple titanite, if there were still rare alternatives out there somewhere.

Once the undead were dead, I continued around the bend of the house, seeing a cage...a cage with a living, breathing body still in it. It was an odd man, a strip of fabric wrapped around his head many many times until it was clear that he had no hope of seeing. He wore similar clothing to someone I recognized...the one person who's name I still couldn't remember, or at least the one person who's name I knew I didn't remember. It was simple garb, mostly rags really, subtly incorporating nature into it through various ways.

I rushed towards the cage, finding that it was, indeed, unlocked. The man had his hands and feet both bound, a problem that Resa was quick to solve. Her dagger made short work of the cloth bindings, until at last the man was free.

I helped him out of the cell, letting him onto the planks leading up to it. Much like the Fire Keeper, I had no clue how he could see us, or at least know where we were. However, he looked straight towards me, and then towards Resa, bowing to each of us.

"Greetings...I am Cornyx, of the Great Swamp. To whom do I owe my gratitude? I have been trapped within that cage for quite some time...though that is now in the past, thanks to the two of you."

"I am Flynn. This is my sister, Resa. We found you here." The Great Swamp...it was as if my mind had all the information within it, and yet somehow refused to access it. I don't know why...but I was extremely frustrated by it. I wanted to know, to know why I'd locked this memory and this memory alone, away.

"Flynn, Resa...wonderful. Please, you must let me thank you. I do not ask to do much...I am a simple man, and I can only offer simple things. However, for ones such as you that rescued me from this cage, perhaps I can go beyond what I would normally offer." He held out his hand...and a flame appeared. "Are there any among you that wish to know the ways of pyromancy? I have practiced this art seemingly forever...there is much I know, but also much that I can teach. If you wish to learn these arts, please let me know. My flame can be shared with ones that deserves such an intimate reward, like yourselves."

The Great Swamp...pyromancy...sharing flames...why could I not remember! It was driving me mad. I knew that I knew pyromancy. I vividly remember learning both Chaos Pyromancies from Quelaan and others from Quelaana. And yet, neither of them gave me their flame...well, Quelaana helped improve mine, but she didn't give it to me at the start. Perhaps I had a previous teacher, one that I couldn't remember for whatever reason. He...she...my teacher had to have been from the Great Swamp. It was the only way to connect all the missing pieces of information together.

I wanted pyromancy back...I'd missed it dearly. "Please, Cornyx. Let me be your student."

This elicited a curt smile from the man. "Wonderful. Hold out your hand...but choose wisely. The flame does not travel from one hand to the other. Whatever you choose now will live with you forever."

I still remembered vividly how frustrated I was when...someone...put the flame on my left hand. And I hated it for quite a while, always wishing I had my shield. I grew to get use to it...but I still think, if I had the chance to do it over again, I would have preferred my right hand. Thankfully, such a chance was being offered right now.

I held out my right hand, placing it under his outstretched palm. "Your right hand? There are few that chose this path. Many pyromancers wish to use this to supplement their strength, not become it. Are you sure this is the path you wish to embark upon?"

"I do." I nodded, though I still wasn't sure if Cornyx could see that.

"Then very well. Flynn, may the flame guide you...and may you guide your flame."

I felt a slight heat spring forth for a brief moment, but only thus...it faded quickly. Instead, a glowing warmth pervaded my palm, filling my hand with a familiar heat. It wasn't the same hand...not that it mattered. It was a heat that I'd become intimately familiar with before, and simply moving it to my other hand wouldn't change that.

"One flame has become two...my flame is now linked with yours. Show me, Flynn, that you know this flame."

I held out my hand, the flame springing forth instantaneously. I'd done this so many times...it didn't matter if I was pulling my power from myself rather than the air around me. This was as familiar as walking or talking.

"Fantastic. I know of the Shrine...I will move there at once. I will meet you there, Flynn. I will continue being your teacher, as you seem to be a most eager student. Farewell...for now."

"Are you sure you don't want company? There is a bonfire almost exactly below us. It is not a long walk to be at the Shrine together."

Cornyx shook his head. "I have been trapped within sight of these hollow souls for quite some time, always worried they would no longer be satisfied with simply keeping me locked up. I need some time to myself, but not much. Return to me when you are ready...there are pyromancies that I can teach you."

"I will find you, Cornyx. Thank you for giving me this gift."

"And thank you for saving me, both of you. I am most gracious...now take care."

Cornyx walked off, bending around the corner of the building and walking towards the bonfire, presumably.

I had my pyromancy flame...finally. I couldn't really use it for anything yet, not without first learning any of the pyromancies using the new method of casting them. However, that felt more like a formality at this point...the massive hurdle had already been accounted for. The flame was with me...I felt whole once more.

Resa could tell, my excitement pervading the space around me. "It's about time you found another pyromancer...how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? Ecstatic!" I held out my still-open hand, the flame springing to life instantly. It was smaller than I remembered it...but that was expected. I'd spent quite a lot of effort bolstering my previous flame, whereas I'd only just gotten this one. "With this...I can do so much more than before. Let's give him time at the bonfire, though. I don't want to rush him, if he really does want some time alone. Once we're out of here, though...I'm anxious to start learning again."

Resa gave me a genuine, soft smile. My excitement was contagious. "I understand. Let's keep going then, so you can start learning how to catch things on fire once more."

"That's...a gross simplification, but I'll let you get away with it for now." We walked back towards the front of the building we were on, stepping back down to the ground. There was still the matter of the doorway that was up ahead. On approaching it, however, I found it was locked. I ran into it, pushed against it, even went so far as to smash Vordt's hammer against it...no such luck.

"No such luck...I guess it's back to the front."

We turned around, heading back the way we'd just come, moving on to pass the stairway we'd walked up to find Cornyx. A little further ahead was another split, the left branching out to more of the Settlement, while the right led to a small door, darkness beyond it. I'd been trying to keep track of where we were - there was still the matter of the locked door at the bonfire by the bridge. Since then, we'd nearly made a complete U-turn by running straight through the arrow fields, making a sharp right at the covered walkway, and another right leading to here. I had a hunch...we were close.

"Let's head this way. I think this will take us back to another bonfire." I veered towards the right, heading into the depths beyond. I was immediately greeted by a ladder...and rats. There were a few here, though nothing remotely worrisome. With a swipe of my hammer I crushed one against the wall, a follow-up swing ravaging another. Resa's scythe got to the third before I could, eliminating the threat.

Up ahead, a cloud of fog hung low in the long tunnel we'd found ourselves in, but I could see up and beyond it. Another landing was at the far side, light streaming in from beyond.

I approached the fog cloud, cautiously...and for good reason. A massive rat, taller than I was and several times longer, leaped forward. I didn't have time to react with my shield, the rat's mouth clamping down on my mace. I kept my grip firm as the beast tried to rip it from my hands, refusing to let go. Two smaller rats emerged from the fog, one arcing towards each of us.

Resa leaped in to rescue me, her scythe quickly felling one of the two smaller rats. With an artful rotation around me and towards the rat biting at my feet, the extended blade sweeped low, skewering the rat while avoiding me. From there, the blade continued to spin and land in the larger rat's side, eliciting a squeal from the overized beast. That gave me just enough of a window to pull my hammer away from it's mouth...and drop it to the floor. For a beast of this size, a shield might be necessary. I pulled out my sword and shield, bracing behind the latter as the beast reared on its hind legs, swiping at me. I countered, plunging my sword into its vulnerable belly, the rat squealing in pain as the sword ripped through it. Resa's scythe continued its deadly waltz as well, Resa quickly picking up the intricacies of the handled blade. She spun it through, cutting through the beast's hide like parchment each time it rotated closer. She shredded through its side, while I practically gutted its underside.

It tried to put up a fight...it really did. The bites, the claws, both of them did their best...but we were simply overwhelming. Before long the beast let out its final cry, dropping to the ground in a heap...and even fading away, oddly enough.

We continued past the fog, finding a ladder at the far end of the tunnel. I took it up, finding the opposite side of a door I'd wanted to open for quite some time. It was barred shut, a problem I easily fixed now that I was on the same side as the bar. The door swung open, the bonfire greeting us at the far side. However, I still wanted to give Cornyx a little bit more time...he'd only just gotten back after all. Resa agreed, and so we turned around, heading back through the fog.

 **Resa**

On our way back through the tunnel, I noticed something I hadn't before, likely because of a massive rat charging at me. It was a door with prison-like bars, a padlock locking it in place. I wondered...had I happened upon the key by chance?

"Hold up. Let me try something."

I pulled out the key I'd recently acquired as part of the umbral ashes, inserting it into the lock. Surprisingly, it fit into the lock. Even more surprisingly, it was the right key. The lock unclicked, falling harmlessly to the ground. The door screeched open of its own accord, but I didn't need much encouragement...I'd purchased this key, and I was going to figure out what it led to. "Up for a little adventuring, brother?"

"What do you think we do here, if not for adventuring?"

I opened the door the rest of the way, entering the damp sewers that were behind it. We were immediately met with a split, but one end was rather short. It led to a rather life-like statue of a woman wearing a robe, one hand held out as if to beckon someone forward. Her face was covered by the hood of her robe, but there was enough detail from her robes to show that her head was looking towards the sky. Her other hand, the one not outstretched, clung to a book that she held close to her. All of it was part of the same stone statue, detailed to an astonishing degree.

I leaned closer, inspecting it...why was it here? Who was it meant to resemble? So many questions, with not a single answer to be found. The statue seemed to emanate a faint aura of magic, but I didn't know what to do with it. I could have almost guaranteed that it was magic...there was no reason for such a fine-crafted statue within a dingy cellar unless someone wanted a potent magic item hidden away for safekeeping.

I shook my head...so many questions that wouldn't be answered right now. I turned about, continuing down the other half of the sewers we'd found ourselves in. They wove around, twisted and turned, bones littering the ground behind us. We kept walking, making another turn, until I swore I could have heard something moving...something besides us.

I turned around...skeletons. Easily five or six of them.

"Skeletons!" It was Flynn. I turned back around, facing forward...make that seven or eight of them.

"You've got the Boreal Valley's largest hammer. You know what to do."

Flynn simply chuckled. "Oh believe me, I'm looking forward to this."

I swapped places with him, letting him take the vast majority while I took the two that were straight ahead. I pulled out my scythe, more than confident that I wouldn't need a shield against these. I'd taken a liking to the long weapon...there was just something about it that made sense in a way that a sword didn't. I twirled about, swinging the scythe in front of me as I let go with one hand, extending the already-imposing reach even more. The blade cut off one of four arms that were just within reach, bouncing off the other as the blade returned to me. I caught the handle with my free hand and let momentum carry the blade around, my body spiraling with it as I brought it down from overhead. The swipe cleaved one of the two skeletons in two, bones splitting diagonally down the ribcage. The second's sword came towards me and I let the downward trajectory of the blade naturally carry me forward, ducking forward and rolling underneath the swing, springing back to my feet. I spun back around, catching my foe by surprise as I split it in two as well, the piles of bones falling to the floor.

I looked over towards Flynn...he was having the time of his life. Rather than the clean and neat cuts that I'd done, crushed and pulverized bones flew threw the air with each passing second, another skeleton meeting its end. With only one left he swung his might hammer again, slamming it into the skeleton's skull...and then ribs, hip, knees, and feet, the downwards slam crumpling it as shattered bones fell around him.

He turned about. "All done."

I laughed. "You made it look too easy. I'd almost feel sorry for them, if they didn't try to attack us. Now let's go, just in case they decide not to stay dead."

We continued on, actually finding an exit to the tunnels. It led outside to the bottom of a ravine, another doorway just beyond it, a bottleneck leading to a pit up ahead. I saw another one of those strange lizards Flynn had been tracking, a unique gemstone on its back. We'd found one that had a cubic gem, one that looked as if it had arrowheads protruding from its back, and now this. The gem wasn't anything too oulandish, just a series of blocky-yet-jagged lumps. Instinctively I hurled my dagger at it, the small weapon embedding itself in the lizard's flesh, allowing me to reel it back in. Once it was close I stabbed it with my spear, ending any chance of escape it might have had. As usual, Flynn pried the gem off and placed it within his belt. We had two now, neither of which we'd taken to Andre. It was starting to be time for another visit to Flynn's favorite smith.

We entered the far doorway, finding a large chamber. Inside were even more rats. Note one, not two...at least a dozen. Even more started streaming from holes along the walls, practically flooding the room. I retreated back out the doorway, but they seemed keen on following, the swarm of rats chasing after me. I spun about, swinging my scythe low to the ground and taking out a few of them that were up front. Still, more poured forth, funneling out the door, both of us having to turn and fight before we were overrun. Flynn smashed Vordt's hammer into the ground, crushing one and sending several more flying away from the impact, while I continued with the scythe, carving through them.

They just. Kept. Coming. More and more kept coming through, and we kept coming through. Eventually, I think we got rid of them, but not after suffering major injuries and carving through a heap of rats. We both drunk from our Estus flasks, continuing onwards. A ladder was at the far end of the room, leading upwards. We travelled up it, finally hitting the end of the sewer system. To our left...a woman.

She wore fairly elegant white robes, a much more refined look than others we'd seen around here. Why, then, was she in a cell? It didn't make much sense. To our right was a prison door, currently locked, but quickly becoming unlocked with my key. However, I didn't care about what was outside...I wanted to know who this is.

I walked over to the woman, my soft footsteps alerting her to my presence. However, oddly enough, she didn't look towards me, instead simply staring off into space. "Hello...who is out there?"

She was blind...it made sense now. "I am Resa...my brother Flynn is here with me. What are you doing here?"

"I am Irina, of Carim. I am here for my safekeeping...there are many dangers here, I'm told. This is where I can stay safe."

Flynn spoke up. "Who put you here?"

"That would be me."

I spun about, finding the source of this new voice. The answer was readily apparent from the silhouette in the doorway. He wore very interesting garb, a dragon-like mask on his face and similarly bestial armor. Slung over his shoulder was a weapon to rival Flynn's, a massive stone hammer of intricate design.

"I'm Eygon, also of Carim. It's my job to protect her...she's a practitioner of miracles, you see. However, if you've cleared out those damn rats, we'll be on our way."

I blocked the path between Irina and Eygon, my slim frame enough to bar any hope of travel. "I don't think so. You've locked this woman in a cell...I don't think you've any reason to remain around her. What would have happened if we wanted to slit her throat? She'd be dead."

Eygon simply shrugged. "I do what I can. You don't like it, you're free to take her."

From behind me, I heard Irina whisper. "Flynn, Resa...let me feel your touch. I can know what I need from a simple touch."

Flynn was already slipping off his gauntlet, holding out his hand to her. She gripped it with her hand, bringing it close to her cheek. She couldn't suppress a smile. "Such a genuine touch...I like you, Resa."

"Flynn actually."

Irina chuckled. "Oh, my apologies."

I looked back to Eygon...I didn't like this man. "I think you need to leave, Eygon. You don't know how to take care of someone, or at least you chose not to."

He shook his head. "It's my job to take care of her. She's not the easiest...I think you can understand why. I'll take her to the Shrine, alright? You've cleared the way for us. I tried to get through the damn rats, but couldn't make it through."

I shook my head. "Not good enough. Sorry."

He sighed. "I know, I know...I'm from Carim. We don't have the best reputation outside our borders. She's trying to become a Fire Keeper. It's been a struggle, I'll give you that, but she hasn't given up hope yet. Once she's at the Shrine she can meet one of the best, and perhaps learn some things. Do you think I'd ruin this world's chances at a Fire Keeper? Look around you...the Fire needs all the help it can get."

Flynn pushed past me, leveling his sword at Eygon. "I knew a man from Carim once. Lautrec. Do you know what he did to a Fire Keeper?"

Eygon simply nodded. "Murdered one for the sport of it. That was ages ago, kid. That was...wow, you must be old. Are you trying to say I'm Lautrec, because I'm not. I'm Eygon...we went through the introductions already."

Flynn shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We needed them then, and he still cut one down for his own gruesome satisfaction. If you think I'll trust another man from Carim with a Fire Keeper, you're fooling yourself."

Eygon planted his massive hammer on the ground in front of him. "Kid, if I wanted Irina dead, I have had plenty of time to do so. I've had the keys the whole time, alright?" He held up a key as proof, continuing on. "If I wanted her dead, I could have done so long before you opened that door. Now let's go, Irina. These people are troubling you."

Flynn stood to block the way, but I pulled him aside. "He's right, Flynn. I don't like it either, but I think he's being genuine. Let him go...please don't start a fight."

Flynn audibly snarled, but backed down. "If I see a scratch on her, you'll regret it Eygon."

The man simply nodded. "I'll accept that. Safe travels, both of you."

He walked past us, helping Irina get to her feet. She turned to our general direction as they walked off. "He might seem standoffish...but Eygon has a friendly touch. I am safe with him, but I thank you for your worries."

That seemed to pacify Flynn enough, my brother letting down his guard as the two walked away. Once he was gone, he turned to me. "I like her. I'm keeping her safe...she's trying to become a Fire Keeper. That's...I didn't realize it was something one trained to become."

I knew Flynn cared for Fire Keepers...I remembered that much. Anastacia had come back to me, as had Quelaan. He'd worked so hard for both of them, and I had always suspected it was because they were Fire Keepers...his immediate interest in Irina seemed to solidify that suspicion. "Yes...she's also a practitioner of miracles though, if Eygon was correct about that. Perhaps I'll visit her back at the Shrine...she might be able to teach me some things."

I still only had the one miracle, Heal Aid, which the Shrine handmaid had given me almost out of pity. With our Estus Flasks, it didn't even feel like I had a need for such a miracle anymore. I needed something like my lightning spears back, something that I could use to fight with. Those would always have a use.

"We'll both visit her, along with Cornyx. We're forming a growing list...do you want to head back?"

I shook my head. "They just left. I think Eygon will restrict her from us if it seems like we trailed him. Let's go outside and explore for a bit, just to give them a chance to settle in at the Shrine."

"I'll follow your lead."

Heading outside led to a very obvious location...the tower. I recognized it immediately, its architecture much finer and cleaner than anything that existed within the Settlement. The stone walls bore well-defined gargoyles at multiple tiers...in a way, it was beautiful. However, that meant the giant that was previously firing arrows at us was at the top...we needed to be careful.

I started approaching the tower, hearing the sounds of grinding gears and other mechanisms from within. I traveled the rest of the distance with my shield up, on guard for what might be causing the noises. However, what I found was not at all hostile...it was a man. He wore strange, bulbous armor, armor that looked completely impractical for travelling purposes. However, the man before me wore it, and even seemed to wear it with pride.

"Siegward of the Knights of Catarina. It is a pleasure to greet you, ma'am." He extended a hand, offering it to me.

I graciously shook it. "Resa. This is my brother Flynn."

"Pleasant greetings Resa, Flynn. Can I trouble you with a moment of your time?"

I looked to Flynn, my brother subtly shrugging. "What seems to be the matter?"

Siegward turned around, pointing to the center of the tower. There was a lift, the source of the mechanical noises we'd heard while approaching. "This lift only goes down...but I need to go up, you see. There's a giant up there, I've heard. A friendly giant. However, my duty lies elsewhere. Perhaps you can help me with that duty as well, if you have the time?"

Flynn responded. "What's the task?"

"There's a demon roaming around the Settlement. I, Siegward, must slay it, and bring peace once again. I would certainly enjoy company in this matter...demons are a foul breed, and must be slain quickly."

I nodded. "If you say the giant is friendly, perhaps we should speak with him first, assuming we figure out how this lift works. After that, I will happily join you in demon slaying."

I approached the lift. Like many that we'd seen, there was a central button that one could step on that would trigger it. "Wait here, Flynn. I'll see what's down below."

I stepped on the button, immediately starting to descend. It was a fairly lengthy trip as I burrowed deep beneath the earth. Eventually the lift stopped, opening out to a dimly-lit stone room. It was void of almost everything, save for a doorway on the side wall. The room was chilly...colder than it should be for simply being this low to the ground. However, I didn't see anything of note. I didn't want to explore without Flynn by my side.

"Alright sister, come back up. We've got it."

That was all the encouragement I needed. I pressed the button once more, climbing back up to meet them. "What's the trick?"

"There's another lever that comes down later. Try hitting the button, but don't ride the lift down."

I did so, hitting the button with the butt of my spear, watching it descend. Sure enough, another platform descended moments later, nearly identical to the first.

Flynn and I stepped onto the platform. "Care to join us, Siegward?"

The knight nodded, chuckling. "Such good friends. Let us go together!" He climbed aboard as well, pressing the button so that we all began to rise this time.

About two-thirds of the way up, however, Siegward bid us farewell. "Meet me here...I will wait for you, fellow companions!" He jumped off the platform and onto some wooden decking on the inside of the tower. We continued on, however, eventually coming to a stop at the top of the tower.

There wasn't much up here besides a stairway that led to the very top, presumably where the giant was. My suspicions were immediately confirmed as we rounded the staircase, weapons drawn...I could see a pile of arrows leaning against the walls. I approached further, still not wanting to let my guard down.

The giant looked down at us, puzzled. "What problem?"

I furrowed my brow...clearly, not very intelligent. "You shot us with your arrows. They hurt."

The giant nodded. Looking to his far side, rummaging around. "I sorry. Won't do again. Here!"

The giant pulled out a small, white branch, similar to the size and color of the branch amidst the arrow fields. I took it, still skeptical. "How will this solve the problem?"

"Show branch...I like branch. No shoot branch. I help anytime."

I tried to pry more information from the giant, but it was either lacking the intelligence to understand, or responded in vague and meaningless messages. Eventually I simply gave up, turning back to Flynn. "Let's go. Siegward's waiting."

I clearly didn't need to convince him. We descended the stairs again and mounted the lift, beginning to descend, but not for long. As the wooden decking drew closer the two of us leaped off in unison, tumbling onto the ground below. Just beyond it was a doorway, leading out to rooftops. Siegward was standing on the ledge, looking beyond.

There was a small plaza up ahead, a burning pyre in the middle of it. However, much more worrying, was the demon. It was several stories tall and glowed with an internal fire,the charred grays and blacks of its flesh offset by the fiery hues of orange and red. In its hands was an axe of similar scale and coloration, as if hewn from itself.

Siegward turned to us. "Ah, you're here...help me slay this foul creature, for the good of the land!"

Flynn slung Vordt's hammer over his shoulder, readying himself. "You don't need to tell me twice. Time to find out if ice beats fire...if not, I've got a backup."

The three of us charged down the rooftops, Siegward pulling out a sword that looked very similar to Flynn's. We leaped from the building and onto the ground, gathering the attention of the demon. It let out a guttural howl, charging towards us with a sweep of its axe low. Siegward stopped it in its tracks, anchoring himself to the ground and bracing against his sword. Metal slammed into metal, and yet the knight of Catarina didn't budge.

That gave me and Flynn plenty of time to counterattack. Flynn slammed his hammer into the demon's leg, the fiery temporarily cooling from the frigid impact, and frost almost beginning to form when he attacked it again. Meanwhile, I circled around behind it, taking out my scythe and cutting sweeping arcs across its back, slicing and dicing my way around.

The demon retaliated, as I expected it would, swiping its tail towards me. I tried to duck low and avoid it, but the tail was simply too big...I didn't stand a chance. I was sent flying through the air, landing amidst the burning pyre. Flaming wood crashed in around me, entombing me in the fiery prison.

I struggled to get out, pushing through the wood as the air around me swiftly became hard to breath. I swung my scythe, trying to knock away the wood...but it was no good. I had no clue which way led me out of this mess, or even how much wood was blocking me.

"I've got you, ma'am!"

I heard the voice before I could see the armor. However, a familiar sword came swiping across, sending the wood flying out of the way. Siegward...what a good man. He held out his hand, pulling me out of the fire, and back into the fight.

"Your brother is quite the fierce opponent. I believe we've got it on the ropes...let's finish it off!"

The way he spoke was simply motivational, uplifting, and encouraging...even if I wasn't sure he was telling the truth, he made it convincing. The two of us ran back towards the demon as it got some free time with my brother, barraging him with a vicious assault. He'd swapped to his shield and sword, the shield taking as much of a beating as it could, but I knew he was going to need a reprieve.

I pulled out my spear and threw it as hard as I could...if it burned up, I didn't really care. I'd been using it so infrequently now that I had my scythe and dagger, it really just felt like extra weight. If it could save my brother, however, that was how I wanted to retire it. The spear hit the demon in the side of the face, garnering the attention I desired.

It turned to look at me, but I had another surprise. I flung the dagger forward, still holding onto the rope, piercing it straight in the eye...or at least, what I assumed was its eye. I got my confirmation when it let out an angry bellow, and I quickly retracted the weapon before I got myself in trouble. Siegward and Flynn now had plenty of time to attack it, twin swords striking both legs in unison. It fell to the ground, losing its footing.

From there, its death was all but assured. The three of us assaulted it, an unrelenting barrage of scythe, sword, and hammer, until it eventually fought its last. It faded away...we'd did it.

Siegward came to us, holding a mug of ale that he'd pulled from somewhere. "Huzzah, friends! You are most excellent companions...but I believe that demon's tuckered me out. I'm just going to sit here, and rest."

There was one thing I wanted to ask him before we left. "What's beneath the tower we found you at?"

"Oh, that? It leads to the Road of Sacrifices. Word has it that one of the Lords of Cinder isn't far from it...but I've got other matters that I must attend to. May your travels be safe and prosperous, Resa and Flynn...I do believe I'm going to rest here, for a while." With that, Siegward sat down, and nodded off to sleep impressively fast.

There was now a problem...getting back. The rooftops we'd jumped from were far too tall to get back on top of, and the way out wasn't immediately obvious. We began searching around, looking for what could be the way out.

Eventually, we found it. It was a long, winding path, quite a variety of foes barring our way. Beasts, cages, workers, preachers...a few of all of them, none posing any real threat. We'd beat a demon, after all. A real, honest-to-goodness demon, so early on in our adventure. It wasn't a Lord of Cinder, by any means whatsoever, but it was still a formidable foe.

Our escape led us back out to the rooftops, a tower leading the end. I made the jump, landing on the tower, Flynn not far behind. The inside of the tower consisted of several, terrifying jumps, leaping from one end to the other based on where the wooden planking fell. Eventually, we made it to the bottom, finding a fallen undead there as well. It bore unusual armor, unlike anything I'd seen before...and carried a ring. I lifted it up. It was green in color, an intricate flower upon the crest...I liked it. I slipped it on, simply out of curiosity and interest. I didn't feel anything immediately, though I never knew if I would. Still, it was a pretty trinket, and that alone made it worth keeping. The undead clearly didn't need it, after all.

We exited the tower, finding ourselves adjacent to where we'd been for the past while. Up ahead was the stairway where we'd found Cornyx, and beyond even that was the sewer where we'd found Irina and Eygon.

"What do you say about heading back? I think it's about time."

Flynn nodded. "I agree. We've been going for a while...let's take a break."

We started walking towards the sewer system, making our way back to the bonfire that took us back to the Shrine. We'd met quite a few people recently...most good, some bad. It was a nice feeling, knowing that we had this network of people that we supported, and supported us. I just hoped it would last...I had this internal dread, something I couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was one of my repressed memories, something I refused to remember. I had this feeling that people I met...they didn't make it. I just hoped that that wouldn't be the case this time.

 **I really thought I'd make it to the Road by the end of this chapter, but I already severely shortened the end, and I didn't want to drag this on any longer than I already had. There shouldn't be much left, however. The last chapter should take me to 50k, so I might stop updating as frequently. However, I plan on writing pretty consistently up until the first Lord of Cinder (it's hopefully going to be a pretty big and epic moment, if I put on the page what's in my head). After that, we'll see how much more I've got in the tank.**

 **Words: 8407**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flynn**

 **SL28 - 14 VGR - 14 ATT - 11 END - 21 VIT - 20 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL28 - 14 VGR - 14 ATT - 10 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 8 INT - 18 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

It was time to turn back...we'd been through quite a bit, and both of us had someone we wanted to speak with. In my case, it was Cornyx...I desperately wanted to learn some pyromancies, to feel that power flowing through me again. I was well aware I would be a far cry from the pyromancer I once was...I'd only just gotten my flame, and it sounded as if quite a bit had changed in the realm of magic since we'd last walked Lordran. In Resa's case, she wanted to meet Irina, and finally learn more powerful miracles. Hopefully, the two meetings would be fruitful, and we'd be ready to move on to the Road of Sacrifices once we returned to the Settlement.

Beyond Cornyx, however, there were a few people I wanted to check in with. Namely, Greirat...I wanted to make sure that he was okay. However, there was still the matter of Leonhard and Rosaria. When last we'd talked, I hadn't quite understood just what he was advocating. Since then, however, I could feel what he was talking about. A violence within, one that broke out while in the heat of combat. I enjoyed it, this enraged, brutal state...I'm just not sure I wanted to enjoy it. After all this time, I was willing to at least consider his proposition...so long as there was nothing too disturbing about it.

Once we were back at the Shrine, however, there was one man that I wanted to see...Cornyx. The man that'd given me part of his flame. I found him fairly easily amongst all the others that we'd brought back from the Shrine, tucked amidst the catacombs beyond Andre's smithery. The pyromancer was sitting down, legs crossed, looking serene and at-peace. As I approached he turned towards me, a smile forming on his face.

"Wonderful...you've returned. I'm rested as well, and grateful that I must no longer reside within that abominable cage. However, that is in the past...I presume you wish to learn more of the pyromantic arts?"

I nodded, taking a seat in front of him. "Something...anything, really. What is it that you can teach me?"

Cornyx reached for a pile of scrolls, each of which had writing that I could recognize. They were pyromancy scrolls, but that much was to be expected. However, I recognized some of the text...these were some of the pyromancies I had learned in the very beginning of my journey. "Right now, I can teach you the basics. You are young, and new to this...it is only right that you learn what all pyromancers first learn, despite the tumultuous times that we now live in. There are tales of pyromancies that are lost to the ages, the tomes that carry their secrets scattered about the world. If you were to find these tomes, I would happily teach you whatever secrets are carried within them. For now, however, this is what I offer you."

I pointed to one of the scrolls near the bottom, a very familiar text. Near the top, however, was another pyromancy I'd spent quite a bit of time with...my first ever, in fact. Fireball. I pointed to that one as well. "Let's start with those. I think I can handle them."

Cornyx seemed surprised. "Two on your first lesson? My...you are an eager student. Very well, let us begin with fireball, a staple for most pyromancers. It is simple, and yet quite effective. Let us begin."

He held the scroll out to me, and I quickly devoured the words on the page. Very little of it had changed over the ages...and what did change I could easily make sense of. It had to deal with drawing your strength from yourself, drawing upon your own magical reserves, rather than simply pulling it from the word around me. The differentiation made sense, and I swiftly put down the scroll, looking back towards my teacher.

Again, Cornyx was impressed. "You are a fast learner, Flynn, or at least I hope so. Now, let me show you what exactly a Fireball looks like...for reference, of course."

The man held up his own flame, the flickering orb springing to life. It swelled in size until it was about the size of a fist, at which point he threw the orb harmlessly into the water-soaked ground. It dissipated with little more than a puff, but the point was still made. It was as I'd remembered it being...a fireball.

"Now, give it a try. Try to recount the minute gestures and processes within the scroll. They will guide you."

I held up my own hand, the flame growing in size. However, something was wrong...the flame was turning a deep and vibrant red as opposed to the orange that I remembered it being. Beyond that, however, the pyromancy went off without a hitch. Once the fireball had grown to the size of my fist I threw it into a puddle, letting it die out.

At this, Cornyx was rightfully puzzled. "Odd...I have not experienced that phenomenon before. Try it again...try to do exactly what is described on the text within the scroll."

I actually pulled out the scroll for reference this time, doing the hand gestures just as it said to do. However, once again, the orb grew to a vibrant red, counter to everything that was supposed to be happening. However...I knew why. I'd seen this hue of red before. I'd thrown it at countless foes, let it spring form from the ground...it was chaos pyromancy. Somehow, it stayed with me, and was now altering the very fabric of my pyromancies. I didn't know if there was a way to fix this...I'm not sure if I wanted a way to fix this, truthfully.

Cornyx simply shook his head in bewilderment, but waved it off. "It is odd, but no matter. You clearly understand the spell. Now, let us move on to the next one. Fire Surge...is that right?"

I nodded my head. We repeated the same process as with Fireball - first the scroll, and then the example, and then my attempt. Once again, however, my pyromancy turned a deep red, the gout of fire that spewed from my palm the same color as my fireball.

Once again, Cornyx waved it off. "There are many strange happenings in this day and age...it is nothing to worry yourself over. You are an excellent student, Flynn. I look forward to teaching you many new spells in the future.

I bowed, nodding. "You are a fantastic teacher, Cornyx. I will bring you every scroll that I find. Perhaps, through my searching and your teaching, we can recover the pyromancies of old."

That put a grin on my teacher's face. "The very thought is exciting. Together, we can turn it into a reality. A teacher needs a pupil, and I am grateful that you are hungry to learn."

With that, I bid him farewell, wrapping around to find Greirat still lying amidst his trove of pilfered goods. I squatted down, gathering his attention. "How are you holding up? I'm sorry about the argument we had last time...I hope it won't happen again."

"No worries. Greirat is glad you're concerned for my safety...it makes me feel like I'm part of something. I'm happy to stay back, and wait. I'm sure Flynn will come across another place that has plenty to steal. When you do, tell Greirat...I will take whatever I can find."

I was recounting the conversation that I'd had with Resa. Well, less of a conversation...more of a shouting match. "Just...don't go somewhere that you're not familiar with, okay? I don't want you getting injured or worse because you're out of your comfort zone."

The thief nodded. "Greirat can do that. I have been many places though, seen many things. There is not much that is new to me...but I do not wish to die. Flynn and Resa are wonderful friends. I do not want to lose them."

I crouched down, giving him a hug. "We don't want to lose you either, Greirat. Stay safe, friend."

"You as well, Flynn. Tell me of your adventures."

I gave him a thumbs-up, moving on to my third and final person of interest - Leonhard. He was still leaning against the uppermost throne, haughtily looking down on the group amidst the Shrine. I approached him once more, and he gave me a tip of his hat.

"I knew you'd come back...I just knew it. Now, where were we...ah, yes. I was telling you about the wonders of Rosaria. Shall I continue?"

Now I knew why I had waited so long to speak with him again...he was simply infuriating to be around. Perhaps, if I joined his group, I could avoid him. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Of course you are...you wish to feed the beast within you. Anyways, Rosaria...she is a wonderful mistress. Through her, the Fingers can be reborn. We can reshape ourselves to look however we want...to fight however we want. It is a beautiful gift that she gives us. She is a loving, wonderful mother."

I remembered where this conversation had gone before I'd been called away by Andre. "And yet, you told me that this rebirth is not free. What does she force you to give her."

Leonhard waved it off. "It is simple, really. I've already told you we hunt in her name. Her price for this, this invigorating and transformational power, is but a tongue. A tongue of those we've hunted."

I visibly snarled with disgust, though Leonhard couldn't see that within my mask. "Revolting. If this is truly how you chose to live, it is a life of depravity that I want no part of."

Leonhard shook his head, walking closer to me. His hand danced across Vordt's hammer for a second before I pulled it away from him. "What is the difference? We both know you took that mace from someone...you don't have to hide the truth from me. What difference is it, then? You're already stealing from those you've killed. What more is but a tongue? Unkindled such as you and I? It's not lost forever. When we return to the bonfire, we still have whatever we've lost. It's simply a proof of our devotion to Rosaria...nothing permanent."

He had me there, and he knew it. Worst of all...I knew it to. Still, the mere thought of cutting out someone's tongue revolted me in a way that simply pilfering equipment didn't. "I don't mutilate my foes. I simply take what they don't need anymore. I want nothing to do with this cult of yours...leave me and my sister alone."

"It is no mere cult. We are a Covenant, dedicated to Rosaria's love. You, once, were in a Covenant. The Chaos Servants, yes? You worshipped a woman...why not worship another?"

I pointed my sword at him, the tip of the blade a hair's breadth away from his exposed neck. "I did not worship Quelaan. She selflessly sacrificed herself to save an entire town, and I devoted myself to restoring her to health. That is why I was a Chaos Servant...nothing more, nothing less."

Leonhard chuckled, pushing the blade away from his throat. "You can keep telling yourself that. However...I think we both know the truth."

"Which is?"

"Your lust for killing. You gave it a purpose. Gather plentiful humanity from fallen foes by decimating each and every one. You made yourself feel better about it by giving that humanity to a needing woman."

I lunged forward, my blade digging into the throne right beside Leonhard's neck. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right here and now, you filthy liar!"

Leonhard paused for a moment, before letting out a rolling laugh. "Oh Flynn...you're so naive. You can't kill me. If you did, then you'd have confirmed everything I'd just said. However...you've threatened one of the Fingers. You can consider your life forfeit...we'll come for you."

"I'll cut down each and every one of you that thinks you can lay a hand on me or my sister."

"Oh, I'm counting on it. So are Kirk, Heysel, and Creighton. At one point, we were all in denial. We thought that we were better than we were, but were proved wrong by our own actions. If you actually do kill each and every one of us...well, you'd be the best Finger yet."

I scowled, and stormed off. At this point, I wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't care if he was right, which I refused to believe he was...I simply didn't like how he acted.

Resa was waiting for me at the bonfire, a look of worry on her face as she saw me grumpily descending the stairs. "Is everything okay Flynn?"

"Just fine...just had a bad talk with someone, that's all. Let's go...we've got the Road ahead of us."

"Flynn?"

I shook my head. "Maybe later...I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just go."

Resa nodded, but I could tell she was worried. She had every right to be...I was a little worried myself, about the possibility of Leonhard being exactly right. That I was nothing more than a murderer. I didn't think it was the case, but I didn't know for certain. Whatever the case, it could wait. I sat down by the bonfire, both of us being whisked away to the bonfire by the bridge.

Our trek to the Road wasn't too eventful. We took the sewers through, carving our way through the skeletons that tried to take us down midway through. Eventually we made it back to what was previously Irina's cell. From there, it was a simple jaunt to the tower, and we were within striking distance of the Road. Once inside the tower, we took the lift down to the bottom, being deposited in a cold and dimly-lit room. On the far end was the only exit...seemed simple enough.

Unfortunately, it wasn't...it never was. On the other side of the doorway was a room with numerous pillars, far more than was necessary for any sort of structural requirements. However, the room carried with it a biter chill here, due solely to the knight that was in the center of it. I recognized the knight...or at least, where it was from. It was clearly another Knight of the Boreal Valley, the hunched over figure with form-fitting armor strikingly resemblant of Vordt. That meant that we had a fight on our hands, assuming it was anything like Vordt.

The answer became readily apparent - yes. Unlike Vordt, this one carried with it a curved sword as opposed to the hammer, though still bearing a frozen and bitter weapon. Frost practically poured down from the blade, pooling around the knight that was now staring straight at me. It lunged forward in an animalistic rage, darting through the pillars with surprising swiftness. It appeared moments later on my left flank, Vordt's hammer doing next to nothing to block the attack that came forth. The blade plunged right into my side, bitter cold quickly spreading through the wound as the blade was pulled back.

I leaped into action...I had to. I momentarily held Vordt's hammer in one hand, my left hand holding it over my left shoulder, while I held my right hand out. I called my flame forth, firing off a gout of deep red fire in the direction of the knight. Resa, as well, began darting towards it, throwing her dagger forward to catch it in the side. I fired off another blast of fire, both of them catching the knight directly in the face, its lustrous silvered armor now charred with gray. While Resa still had it tethered with her dagger I brought Vordt's hammer down, a brutal overhead swing that caught it directly in the back.

Bones crunched...perhaps some broke. It was hard to tell, but it was immediately clear that nothing too important had been broken beyond use, as the knight quickly dashed backwards, disappearing amidst the many pillars in the room. I felt like prey, the predator stalking me from the shadows, always striking when least expected.

It appeared by Resa next, catching her off-guard with another jab at the side. It tried to retreat again but we wouldn't let it, Resa catching it in the side with her scythe, which she refused to dislodge. I hurled a fireball at it, the blast burning even more of its armor before I brought Vordt's hammer down on it once more before it managed to retreat and escape.

The third time, it came for me once again. It hit the already-open wound, the bitter cold now spreading elsewhere in my torso. I was starting to freeze up again, the familiar and terrible sensation that had occurred during our fight with Vordt flaring up once again. I could barely rotate my midsection anymore, and I could feel it spreading to my shoulders...I didn't like this.

"Are you hurt?" Resa was holding out her talisman, dagger in her left hand. "I can help."

"If you wouldn't mind, please."

As she held out her talisman, I swapped to my sword and shield...something that might be able to defend me. Not long after, I could feel the restorative powers of the miracle hit me, much different than Heal Aid. This was a much slower process, an odd sensation of my wounds mending back together in slow motion, rather than instantly restoring themselves like before. At the same time, the frost seemed to recede, movement returning to me once again. This was helpful, as the knight once again tried to catch me by surprise with a left flank. This time, however, I was prepared. The knight's sword slammed directly into my shield...time for the punishment.

I took a half-step forward, bashing my shield against its face and bringing my sword down on its back. I'd already crushed it twice, and my sword plunging into the weakened flesh. Resa's scythe was close behind, plunging straight through the back and managing to poke out the front, and that was before she began pulling. She ripped the scythe out, entrails following in the scythe's wake. I slammed my sword down one more time...that was enough.

The knight began fading away, the familiar rush of souls coming to us once again. However, something was left behind...its sword. I looked towards Resa. "You lost your spear, didn't you? Fighting against the demon?"

She nodded, leaning down and picking up the weapon. She gave it a few experimental swings, getting a quick feel of the weight. Ultimately, though, she set it back down, leaning it against one of the pillars. "I did...but that's not for me. A bit too heavy, a bit too long...not quite my thing. It might be your thing, though."

I shook my head, already moving further ahead. "I'm the opposite. A bit too light and a bit on the short side. Plus, I've already got something that'll freeze people. Any more, and I think Cornyx will start doubting whether or not I'm a pyromancer."

That garnered a chuckle. "Fair enough. Let's keep going...I think I see the Road up ahead."

Unsurprisingly, she was right. As soon as we exited this room we found ourselves in the woodlands, trees sprinkled all around us with a thin veneer of leaves on the ground. Right ahead of us was a bonfire, which we happily rested by...but not for long. It was safe to say that Siegward's mention of a Lord being near or beyond these woods had us both anxious...we'd spent quite a while now simply searching for one, with no real progress. In fact, we'd gone backwards - we'd suspected that there was a Lord within Lothric Castle, but Emma had told us that they'd moved on. And now, after having gone through the Settlement with absolutely no sign of their existence, we were given that glimmer of hope. I clung to it, and I assumed Resa did as well...there was still a chance we'd pull this off, however slim that chance may be.

Our respite was brief...it needed to be. We carried on, progressing further into the woods, rounding a bend and rising up a hill. At the top of it was a strange and unusual creature. It looked like a skeleton...with fur. It had sunken and hollow eyes, a pronounced ribcage, sinew arms and legs...all the makings of a skeleton, but covered in a layer of thick, feathery fur. The only indication that it wasn't exactly that were the bestial and clawed hands and feet, a clear departure from a humanoid skeleton.

There were two of them, both enraging at the sight of us. However, instead of attacking, they both let out a shrill cry, clutching their hands to their heads. One-by-one, wings began to sprout from their backs - black, feathered wings that looked at-home on a crow or raven. One sprouted and then another...and then another, and finally a fourth. Once all four wings were free it looked up towards us, letting out another shrill howl.

I didn't like this one bit, and I could tell Resa didn't either. One leaped into the air while the other charged at us on its hands and feet, both hitting me at about the same time. I kept my shield to the air as the flying one dove at me, eating steel. The charging one, however, leaped into the air at the last moment, four razor-sharp limbs slicing through my armor. I brought my knee up to kick it as Resa circled around, throwing her dagger towards it but only to loop the rope around its arm. While she pulled it off of me I batted at the flying one, dazing it with my shield.

I wanted to try something...ever since I'd gotten Vordt's hammer. While the beast was stunned I dropped my shield and quickly grabbed my mace, already spinning in an arc around me to build up momentum. I held my mace out at my side, spinning further and further around, until I felt the slight resistance of hitting my foe.

I sent it flying...and not of its own volition. It slammed into a tree, a sickening crunch audible even from a reasonable distance away. It slumped to the ground, dead.

Meanwhile, Resa was making similar work of the other one. She'd managed to continue looping the rope around, tying it up so that it couldn't fly, and its arms were fairly useless as well. From there, she had simply sliced at it with her scythe, the final blow landing shortly after I started watching. Once she was positive it was dead she undead the bindings on it, pocketing the dagger and rope once more.

"Such a handy tool...against whatever those were."

I nodded. "Yeah...I can't say I'm a fan of them, but I think we might have a plan going forward. If we take them out before they grow their wings, we might be at a bit of an advantage. Whether we're able to execute on that, I won't be betting on."

"Agreed. I think I can only handle one at a time. More than that, and they'll quickly start to overwhelm me. I'm sure you will feel a bit more comfortable than that...you've got the big weapons, after all."

I nodded, smiling beneath my helmet. "Two, three tops. They're vicious...I don't think I could hold off more than a couple. Anyways, let's keep walking. No sense deliberating over it here."

We continued forward, walking past what looked to be a wrecked caravan. There were two wagons, one thrown sideways and both in a dilapidated state. There was no sign of what caused that, but the strange bird-creatures we'd just fought seemed like fairly likely culprits. As we rounded the corner, there were a few more up ahead. This time, three, each wielding a different weapon than the other two. One, like before, carried only its claws...this was not the case for the others. A second carried with it a scythe, similar in shape to Resa's but far more crude. The third seemed to be a caster of some sort, clutching a voodoo-like staff in both hands. Unlike what we'd seen thus far, the caster already had all four wings sprouted...this was not the case for the others.

Time to execute on the game plan...take the ones without wings out before that was no longer the case. Resa rushed in before me, catching one by surprise with a dagger that stuck directly into its back, while I leaped over the rope and towards the other. My hammer crashed down onto its arm, immediately rendering it useless.

The beasts were quick to act, however, the former pulling the dagger out of its back while the latter wrenched my sword away, backing off. The caster, however, already moved to action. It spun its staff about as a blanket of green began spewing forth, settling in around us. I tried to breath, immediately regretting the idea...poison.

I held my breath, pushing myself out of the cloud while the beast I was attacking immediately began the process of sprouting wings, three of them already formed before I escaped the cloud. I rushed straight for the caster, throwing out my hand and emitting a surge of fire towards it. I let out another for good measure, going back to grasp my sword and swing at it. The caster seemed far more focused on offense than defense, the blade hitting it with almost no resistance. It fell limp to the floor as I followed up, stopping just short as I felt a blade slice through my back...a scythe.

It felt as if blood began pouring from the wound far faster than it had any right to, my back practically on fire from the seemingly mundane wound. I shot my elbow back, feeling the delightfully sickening crunch of its skull behind me. I followed the action with a kick behind me, managing to push the blade free from my back in the process. It still hurt, the blood flowing like a river, but at least it wasn't still in there.

I continued my attack on the caster, taking a deep breath as the poison cloud began to spread outwards, enclosing around me once more. I bashed the caster with my shield, stunning it just enough to leave it open for further assault. With one heavy slash I cut through its side as well as its staff, severing the weapon in two. To finish it off I held out my hand, letting out a gout of red fire directly in its face. It fell to the floor...that was the end of that.

I circled around, still fighting the previous beast. Resa had hers on the ropes, having backed out of the poisonous cloud that now began to dissipate without the caster's magical reserves to support it further. Her scythe was slicing through the beast, making short work of it. Now that I had my entire focus on the foe in front of me, I could similarly dismantle it. My shield blocked its scythe while my sword cut deep into its flesh, its attacks growing weaker and weaker by the second. Eventually, I overwhelmed it by sheer force, felling it.

As I did, I felt a familiar aura around me. I looked over to Resa, a smile on her face as she tucked her talisman away. "It looked like a pretty nasty hit...wanted to make sure that you're alright."

I nodded, feeling the wounds in my back closing up much faster than before as the bleeding stopped. "I will be now, thanks. Any other miracles I need to be aware of?"

She shook her head. "No, just the two new ones from Irina. She gave me this ring, as well. It seems to help me focus on the miracles...keep track of more of them at one time. I remember that was an issue before, at least."

"Yeah...I'm in the same situation. I wish I remembered more than I currently do, but I'm happy with what I've got right now." I let my flame dance around in my hand, even the tiny flame a deeper red than it probably should have been...it seems that Chaos pyromancy had manifested inside me at the deepest levels. "I'll get there, though. I'm sure of it."

Resa nodded, the two of us moving on from the scene. Up ahead was a bit of a drop, falling down to a lower area of the Road...which was somehow terribly named. There was no road, here, or even a faint path. It was all woodlands, at least from what we'd seen thus far.

I took the leap first, landing without so much of a problem. I held my shield up and over my head, feeling Resa's weight crash down upon it a few moments later. I let her down to the ground, hearing her land amongst the leaves. "What a gentleman."

I smirked, mocking an overly-proper bow. "For my lady, anything."

Resa giggled, the two of us continuing underneath a natural archway, finding ourselves looking at an equally-natural bridge. A bottomless expanse opened up on either side of it, with not three, but four of these new foes on the far end. Two of them bore claws, one a scythe, and the final one a staff, similar in shape to the one before it.

We didn't get any sort of warning...the caster let out a bestial howl, all three of the other beasts already beginning to sprout wings long before we were able to get to them. Once they had finished, all three took to the air, diving towards us. We both put up our shields, Resa reaching for her dagger while I took to my sword, trying to fend off the swooping beasts that now came towards us...or rather, my sister.

They seemed to completely ignore me, instead opting to dive Resa. Together, the three of them battered her shield into oblivion, claws and talons pushing her further and further back towards the beginning of the bridge. More worrisome, however, was the fact that she was also being pushed to the side. I moved to intercept, bringing Vordt's hammer up from the ground to bat away one of them, sending the creature spiraling into the air. I don't think I'd dispatched it quite yet...but it surely wouldn't survive a second one of those.

With just her dagger in-hand, there was very little my sister could do to defend herself. With her spear now gone and her scythe too large for her to wield comfortably in one hand, her dagger was all that was left, and the short range left her nowhere near enough room to fight back. The remaining to beasts continued beating her backwards, until eventually her rear foot slipped on the edge of the bridge. She hesitated for just a moment, just enough that the next blow on her shield sent her tumbling backwards. She let out a yell just as I did, my sister tumbling out of sight.

If I was going to be dying soon as she fell into the void beyond, I was taking these damn things with me. I swung my hammer down and hard, crushing one of them against the ground, a brutal enough swing that left ice in its wake. To the second I batted it to the side, sending it spinning in circles as it tried to regain control of itself.

I was a bit surprised not to be dead, but I wasn't going to complain about it anytime soon. As the first beast that I'd initially smacked away came back I readed a counterattack, spinning about and sending it flying back where it came from, except this time it didn't adjust its course. It flew in an arc, sliding against the ground...it didn't get back up. That just left the final one, which was flying back towards me. Just as it got close I held out my hand, releasing yet another gout of fire from my palm, watching in morbid satisfaction as it crashed into the ground right in front of me, its momentum carrying it forward and disappearing into the abyss on the other side of the bridge.

I looked towards the caster...I was still alive, which likely meant my sister was as well...it had been long enough. "Resa?"

"Yeah...I'm alright."

I rushed over to where she fell, finding my sister sprawled out on a lucky outcropping just beneath her. "Do you need me down there?"

She shook her head, getting off the ground. "I don't think so. I see a path that leads over and wraps around. Hopefully, I'll be able to meet back up with you, but I don't know for certain. Worst case scenario, I've got a dagger and rope on me. You could pull me up from here if it comes to that, couldn't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll keep watch from up here, make sure you get back safe."

"Appreciate it."

She disappeared from sight for a second as she moved under the land-bridge, appearing on the other side a bit afterwards. As she continued around, two of the undead beasts we'd seen leaped out from a shallow cave, barking and lunging at her...seems it's never as easy as following a path.

I took a swig from my Ashen Estus flask, feeling a new sense of rejuvenation flow through me as my magical reserves filled back up. I threw several fireballs from afar, some of them landing, but a few of them flying off course. Between that and Resa's handiwork with a scythe, however, she was quickly able to dispatch both of them, continuing on around the bend. However, once she got to the cave, she looked in, advancing inwards.

"Anything I need to know?"

I heard the response a few moments later. "I found a book of some sort...and a ring alongside it. Let me get back with you, and we can take a look at both."

"Sounds good. Let me clear the path."

I advanced on the caster that remained, now defenseless without its three guards. I was able to make short work of it, just in time to turn around and see Resa. In her hands was a fairly sizable book, tucked underneath her arm. "One more of them tried to catch me...I took care of it. Now, let's see what we have here."

She held out the book, and I could immediately tell it was more her thing than mine. The cover was a musty yellow with the iconography of a hooded figure kneeling, as if in prayer or reverence. When she opened it up, however, we were both shocked to find that the numerous pages were blank...at least, with traditional text. Instead, they were covered in countless fine bumps, etched into the very paper. They seemed purposeful, however, in clear rows and columns...they weren't a mere accident. Plus, the fact that every single one of the hundred-plus pages was like this aided the idea that these bumps weren't some bizarre anomaly.

"Irina." I thought it, saying it at the same time. "She can't read...at least, I assume she can't. However, with this...if it is meant to communicate words, she would be able to 'read' them, I guess."

My sister nodded. "I hadn't thought of that. However, we should take it back to her at our earliest opportunity. It's a bit much to carry...do you think you can safeguard me until we get to a bonfire."

"Absolutely. Let's see if we can't find one."

We pressed on, finding ourselves winding down a wide staircase, eventually landing at a bit of a clearing. Thankfully, it seemed I wouldn't have to protect my sister for long at all...there was a bonfire just ahead. However, there were also two strangers here, leaning against the far wall.

One, oddly enough, looked very similar to me. Fairly classic knight's armor, albeit slightly more sturdy than mine. It reminded me of someone...I couldn't put a name to it, however. That was the second time that'd happened, the first being what I could only assume was my previous pyromancy teacher. This memory, however, was completely sealed away...I couldn't recall anything even close to it, save for a vague image of a suit of armor resembling the one before me.

The other person, however, wore much sturdier armor. The helmet had no mouthpiece, instead two eye holes looking oddly alone on the fairly drab armor. However, I could tell solely by looking at it that it was built to last, and to take as much of a beating as possible.

The more knightly of the two figures approached us. To my surprise, a woman's voice spoke out...the armor certainly didn't lend itself to a female figure, given its bulk. "Greetings. I'm Anri, of Astora. This here is my travelling companion, Horace. What brings you to the Road?"

I introduced ourselves. "I'm Flynn...this is my sister, Resa. We're searching for a Lord of Cinder, rumored to be just past here. Any chance you've heard anything about it?"

Anri nodded...thank goodness. "Ah, so you're Unkindled as well...good to know we've got friends in such dark times. There's actually two Lords beyond here...depends on where you go. If you find yourselves in a swamp, know that the Undead Legion guard the exit. They're a Lord, or at least their collective is. Anyways...if you find yourself at a cathedral, you'll find Aldrich at its bottom. That's where we're headed...to slay Aldrich, that is."

Resa stepped in. "We could help, if you'd like. Better four Unkindled working together than two."

Anri nodded. "Certainly, certainly, and normally I'd agree with you. However, I don't know how much time's left for us here...before the fire good and truly fades, that is. Perhaps it's best to split up, and try to find as many Lords as we can. We haven't been here long, and were probably going to return to the Shrine for a respite before returning here. What say you we take this conversation somewhere a bit safer, and out of harm's way? We've ventured out past here only once...you've only gotten through the beginning of the Road."

Lovely...just lovely. We had even more hardship ahead of us, and now we knew that we had not one, but two Lords that we had to go through in the near future. However, we'd met two new friends, and two new Unkindled...likely, two allies that we could rely on in the near and far future. The thought of carrying on this conversation at the Shrine seemed wonderful...if not for the sheer newness of it.

 **I've hit my 50,000. Again, doesn't mean that I'm stopping, just means that I'll be slowing down a bit, until I hit my first Lord. I've only planned out to that far thus far...I'm going to need to take a bit of a mental break before continuing, but also to plan out the next segment of this journey. Thanks for everyone that's stuck with it thus far, and stay tuned for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flynn**

 **SL30 - 15 VGR - 14 ATT - 11 END - 21 VIT - 21 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL30 - 14 VGR - 14 ATT - 10 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 8 INT - 20 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

The four of us took our conversation back to the Shrine, Anri and Horace following us through the bonfire. Once we were back, Anri continued speaking with Flynn, the two of them seeing to get along quite nicely. The reason was fairly simple - they seemed almost identical at first glance. Nigh-identical armor made them indistinguishable, but it was clear that Anri cared as much about Horace as Flynn did me. She began questioning Flynn on his adventures, the two of them recounting what tales they could of their previous lives while also filling the other in on their current ones.

That left me with Horace...the man had a fairly off-putting appearance. Dull gray armor was the only noticeable feature, besides an undersized shield and a spear. He looked like what Flynn might try to be one day armor-wise, while wearing what I use to wield weapon-wise. It was an odd configuration, and I wasn't entirely sure it worked for him. Still, Flynn seemed to be hitting it off with Anri...I didn't want to interfere.

"So…"

Horace simply grunted at me. I cocked my head, garnering a similar noise from him again. That's when I realized...he couldn't speak. The grunts didn't sound like someone that was annoyed or that wanted to avoid conversation...it sounded like someone that couldn't partake in conversation.

I put my hand over my mouth, bowing low to the ground. We were already seated, the gesture more or less prostration. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please, forgive me."

Horace nodded, a low grunt coming forth. He held out his hand, palm up, digits pointing towards me. Though I had no way to know just what he was asking, I had a guess. I held my hand out on top of his, feeling his much larger hand wrap around mine. It was an odd gesture...and yet there was something peaceful about it.

We sat there in silence for just a few moments, until the stillness of it started to get to me. "Do you want me to tell you about myself? If not...I don't know."

To my delight, Horace nodded. Finally, something from this blank slate of a man...something that let me know he was actually interested in more than just my presence.

"I'm Resa...oh, where to begin. I guess, before this...before the bell, we were around during the very early days of the undead. At least, that's what people tell us...I don't know enough to dispute it, though. Flynn and I - "

At this, Horace interjected with a grunt. He pointed towards my brother, shaking his head. He then, again, pointed towards me, falling silent.

"Describe myself...without my brother?" That earned a nod from him.

"Well...that's tough. I'm...well, I was a Sunlight Warrior." I fished for the forgotten strip of fabric that I'd clung to, tucked away somewhere. I presented it, holding it in my free hand. "I don't know if you've heard of them or not. I guess, in a way, I don't know if the covenant has changed over the eras. Back when I joined, they were about standing up for those that couldn't stand up for themselves. I fought to protect people, to save those that I felt needed to be saved. I was told that, sometimes, you didn't save everyone - some people didn't deserve the help of the Sunlight Warriors. There was a time or two that I adhered to that philosophy...but for the most part, I tried to help whomever I came across. I wish I could remember their names, though...some people just seem to be on the edge of my memory."

I looked up from recounting my memories, Horace staring intently into my eyes. "I guess that's me, if I get down to it. I try to help people that need it, or those that want it. I do that as often as I can...as often as I feel it's safe."

Horace nodded, reaching for something. What he pulled out was a little scroll, an odd insignia upon it. It depicted something akin to a crescent moon with a sword diagonal across it. At the bottom of the scroll were the words 'Blue Sentinels'. He offered the scroll to me, which I held in my free hand.

I looked up to him. "Is this...is this a Covenant? Are you a Blue Sentinel?" When he nodded, I continued. "What do they do?"

His response was simple - he pointed towards me. "They do what I do?" Again, a nod. "So let me guess...you think I should join. Is that correct?" Another question, another nod.

This left me in a predicament...I didn't know if this was what I wanted. In my heart, I was a Sunlight Warrior. This much was true. I was valorous, I was brave, I defended the weak - that was what it meant to be a Sunlight Warrior. I had no reason to doubt Horace, my initial impressions of him very clearly wrong. However, what was the purpose of the Sunlight Warriors then, if the Blue Sentinels filled the same role?

However, deep down...I wanted to join. I'd been holding onto the cloth of the Sunlight Warriors for a while now, and I'd looked at it so little that I'd forgotten where it was. As far as I knew, I was the only Sunlight Warrior left...if I was even one. However, the Blue Sentinels...there was one here, right before me. It was a living Covenant...I wanted to be a part of that again. To belong to something...something more than just myself.

"Okay...I'll join. I don't know what I need to do, but I'll do what I can."

Horace grunted, letting go of the scroll which was now solely in my possession. By his mannerisms, I could tell that he was happy with this...I was as well. I didn't quite know what it meant to be a Blue Sentinel, but I similarly didn't know what it meant to be a Sunlight Warrior when I joined. Sure, a statue spoke to me for the latter...but Horace was speaking to me, in his own unique way, for the former.

To my left, I notice both Flynn and Anri both looking at us. "Is there something you need?"

Anri shook her head. "No...I've just never seen Horace bond with anyone like that so quickly. He must really like you. Let me guess, he's made you a Sentinel?"

I nodded, holding out the scroll. "Guilty as charged. Based on what he said, however, it sounds like I'm a good fit for it."

Anri nodded. "From what Flynn has been telling me, I'd say you both are. The Blue Sentinels protect their sister covenant, the Way of Blue. There aren't many of the Way of Blue left, but the Sentinels still strive to protect them and keep them safe. Rosaria's Fingers...they hunt anyone they can find, mercilessly. I've heard they've been moving closer and closer to the Settlement recently...perhaps we'll be seeing them soon. I hope not...they're ruthless killers."

Flynn shook his head, but it was clearly in agreement. "They tried to recruit me at one point. Didn't realize there were enough of them to constitute a Covenant, but that's a separate issue. They're vile. The kill people for their tongues, solely to give to their 'mother' Rosaria as gifts. It's twisted. Revolting...I don't even want to talk about them any more."

I shuddered at the mere thought of my tongue being sliced from my mouth...I didn't want to talk about them either. "We'll stay on our guard. So long as they attack alone, Flynn and I should be able to defend ourselves against them. You have Horace, and Horace has you. I think you'll be just fine. Anyways, I assume the two of you have talked about the plan moving forward?"

Flynn nodded. "You and I will take the swamp, while Anri and Horace will go search for Aldrich in the Cathedral. We'll keep pressing on after we've taken out the the Abyss Watchers...like Anri said back at the Road, we're pressed for time. Until we know for certain one way or the other, assume the other group is on track to finish their quest. If we find out this isn't the case, then we go and help. Any thoughts?"

I shook my head. "Sounds like a plan. Give me a chance to talk to Irina about this tome, and I think we'll be ready to go."

Anri waved it off. "I know I said we're in a rush, but hopefully nothing too dire. If a conversation now saves time later, then it was worth it. Head out when you're ready...I think we're going to go ahead and head back to the Road. Ready Horace?"

Anri's travelling companion nodded along with a grunt, the two of them moving to the bonfire and slowly fading out of sight. Once again, it was back to me and my brother...alone together.

I stood up, brushing the dust and ash from my armor, and grabbing the tome that I'd carried with me. Flynn and I both moved to Irina, finding her tucked far back in the catacombs beyond Andre. I'd already found her once back here, in the same spot. As I'd expected, Eygon still wasn't here...I had full confidence that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. I knelt down beside her, the subtle movements enough to draw the blind woman's attention. I held my hand out to her shoulder, that movement enough to calm her down. "Oh, Resa...you've returned. You have someone with you, though...Flynn?"

My brother nodded, quickly realizing that physical gestures meant nothing to her. "Indeed. We found something you might like. It's a book...but it seems to be written in a language that you can read."

At this, Irina was ecstatic. "Yes, Braille. Please, give it here, if you have it with you. Many of the later divine tomes were written in this language, in an effort to communicate its knowledge with as many undead as possible. I wish to learn its secrets...it may well be what helps me become a Fire Keeper at long last."

Those words were sure to perk of Flynn's ears, and they absolutely did. "How's that?"

"They clear my mind and spirit, helping me focus only on what is most important...the Fire. I have heard that struggling Fire Keepers have found success in this fashion...it is my final resort. If it does not succeed, then I know not what my future holds."

I was quick to give her the tome, setting it in her lap and moving ahead to open it up. Flynn took it one step further, sidling up beside her, his hand wrapping around hers, dragging her finger over to where the bumps began on the first page. "There." He let go, as Irina's hands began running across the page rapidly.

After a few silent moments, Irina broke the silence. "Oh, wonderful. This tome was written in my home, Carim. I will read through this shortly, Resa, and will happily teach you whatever you wish to know. Until then, however, I wish to focus on these words. They give me peace."

The two of us bowed out, not wishing to disturb her further. With Eygon seemingly out of the picture, I felt that it was our responsibility now to take care of her. If all she required to remain fulfilled were Braille tomes...I would give her as many as I could find.

We returned to the center of the Shrine, but I saw yet another new face here, sitting to the side. It was a woman clad in flowing white armor. It was a rather unusual look, frilled and delicate fabric intermingling with steel plates on her shoulders, forearms, and hips. It gave the woman a rather...mystical appearance. I hadn't seen her before...she must have only just gotten here. I turned to Flynn. "Let's go in a second...I'd like to meet the new visitor."

"In that case, I'll check on Greirat. Meet you back at the bonfire."

I gave him a thumbs-up, moving to this new figure amongst the now-crowded Shrine. "Greetings. I'm Resa."

I held out my hand as a gesture of kindness, but the woman simply seemed to ignore it, or at the minimum didn't notice it. "I am Sirris. What brings you to me?"

"I, just...I'd like to meet the people here. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you?"

Sirris waved my question aside. "It is not that you bother me, or that you don't...I simply think that our time is best used focusing on our task, rather than mingling with one another. Our lives are not long enough for such pleasantries."

I took a half-step back, the bluntness with which she spoke quite shocking. "I...well, I personally disagree. A lot of benefit can come from a short conversation. You can make an ally - or even greater than that, a friend. I won't try to change your mind, but perhaps you might want to reconsider your stance."

Sirris shook her head. "I've been forced to turn away from those close to me for one reason or another. I see no reason for such a frivolous thing as a friendship...at least, not anymore. May you find success in your quest, Resa. Blessings of the moon upon your journey."

I cocked my head to the side. "What does that mean? 'Blessings of the moon?'

She held up a small object - quite familiar. It was a crescent moon with a sword diagonal across it. However, rather than the scroll that I carried with me that bore the insignia, this appeared to be a delicate silver pin. "I am a Darkmoon. It is a saying I pass on from my captain, Yorshka. May the moon guide your way, I suppose you could take it as."

I held up my scroll, showing the similar insignia I'd just acquired. "I am a Blue Sentinel. Why do our covenants bear the same insignia?"

Sirris let slip a subtle smirk, but not subtle enough to escape my perception. "Ah...you are a character, aren't you. The Blue Sentinels serve alongside the Darkmoon, performing the same duty. The Sentinels do this out of their own goodwill, helping others simply because they are strong enough to aid them as guardians. The Darkmoon...we are hunters. We do not wait for the wicked to strike others, we rid ourselves of them before they can do more harm. In addition, the Darkmoon are sworn to protect Anor Londo - this is a creed we have carried for ages."

"Anor Londo? I've been there...I was there at the very beginning. I had not heard of the Darkmoon then."

"Then that is because you were not deemed a threat. You are a Sentinel...and a rather friendly one, at that. We shall get along well in the fields of battle, should we ever need to cross paths. Until then, -"

"Blessings of the moon upon your journey?"

Sirris smiled. "You catch on quick, Sentinel. Indeed, blessings of the moon upon your journey."

I bid her farewell, though I got the sense I'd be seeing more of her again...even if she seemed to want the opposite. I returned to the bonfire, finding my brother already there. "How's Greirat?"

"He's...well, a bit bored if I'm being honest. Don't worry, he's not going anywhere...at least he hasn't said he wants to go anywhere. Who's the new arrival?"

"Her name's Sirris. Seems a bit standoffish, but I have a feeling she'll warm up to us with enough time. Ready to leave?"

Flynn nodded, the two of us already seated by the fire. We returned to the Road, where we'd just found Anri and Horace. Unsurprisingly, they were already gone, likely heading to the Cathedral in search of Aldrich. However, as agreed upon, we had our own task, though we first needed to find it. All we knew about was a swamp...that was really our only clue.

We continued down the path beyond the bonfire, fully prepared to find more of the strange bird-like skeletons that we'd seen before. However, that was far from the case as the two of us rounded a corner, coming across more of the woods. We were up high, the path ahead of us descending down into what I would call a swamp...but that didn't make sense. There had been no forks in the road, no possible split in which Anri and Horace could have ventured off to find Aldrich. Perhaps this wasn't the swamp we were looking for, but rather yet another obstacle in our way.

As expected, the foes were plentiful and varied. Up ahead was a group of hollows which had seemed to adapt to the woods around them, each carrying a sharpened branch that it could use as a sort of gore, or perhaps a battering ram. Beyond them, however, was the pool of stilled water that I'd considered our swamp. In it were numerous crabs, most of them hidden amidst the trees that were in our way...but two of them rose up above the rest, standing even taller than I was and several times wider. How such a simple creature could grow to such an unimaginable scale, I didn't want to know. I couldn't see much beyond that, however...the tree cover was thick enough to block any further vision.

Flynn stood ahead of me as we began our march forward, the horde of hollows turning on us. One stood out in front of the rest, lowering its head and charging forward with its branch. Flynn braced himself, deflecting the branch with his shield, following up with a swing from his sword. Though the hollow initially seemed stronger than others we'd seen, it fell just as easily. That gave me confidence...confidence that we'd be able to get through at least eight more with our lives.

"I'll split off to the right. They look easy enough. Think you've got them without me?"

My brother gave me a nod. "Go for it."

I split off, sliding down the hill and finding myself between two of the branch-wielding hollows, as well as one of the undead beasts we'd seen from time to time. All three charged at me, the beast latching onto my ankle before I had a chance to react, preventing me from doing my usual dextrous dodging. As the branched came for me on either side I ducked down, reaching for my dagger and plunging it into the beast's side, kicking at it with my free foot to try and get it off. Unfortunately, it refused, clamping down harder and thrashing about wildly, the metal in my armor beginning to get crushed by the continued force. It was too close for my scythe...that was the one bad thing I'd found about the weapon. Ironically, my spear would have been most useful here, except that it was lost in the charred demon husk I'd thrown at it.

Thus...I had no choice - continue barraging it with my dagger until it let go either by choice or by death. I plunged my dagger into its side several times, the font of stamina within me helping me forward. I'd noticed that my energy had seemed to rise in recent events...I was less tired, and could keep fighting longer than before. It wasn't something to complain about at all, but I had no idea where it'd come from. In this world, where seemingly mundane objects possessed potent properties, anything on my person could have given me this boon.

As I continued assaulting the dog, the hollows had not forgotten me. They were charging once again, and now I was on the ground with even fewer ways to defend myself. I tried to roll out of the way as the first branch came in, but that only put me perfectly in the path of the second. The former plowed into the soft dirt right next to me...the latter hit me directly in the ribs, ripping a hole through my armor, flesh, muscle, bone...and then all in reverse as it popped out my back. I let out a howl of anger, the gaping left causing me excruciating amounts of pain. Worst part was, I didn't have time to fix it right now. Taking the time to drink from my flask would give them enough time to counterattack, a revolving loop that didn't seem like it would play out in my favor.

I acted...fast. I gave up on the beast for now, deeming it much less of a threat than the two hollows, and hurled my dagger at the one that'd hit me. Reaching for my scythe I slashed diagonally in front of me, cleanly cutting through part of its arm, the branch now sagging lower to the ground. I kicked at the beast several more times in the face, trying to get its maw off of my ankle, still to no avail.

The second hollow had recovered, and tried to gore me for its first time. I dodged out of the way, wincing as I tried to contort myself with a hole in my chest, but still managing to just slip past it. I swung my scythe out in front of me, foregoing my usual graceful movement in favor of solving this problem faster. In two swipes, its head rolled from its neck, the rest of the body falling to the ground. I loved having a weapon with a handle long enough to pull that maneuver off...there was something satisfying about the opportunities it brought.

Now that the odds were slightly in my favor, I twisted back around, focusing my attentions on the first hollow once again. I leaned forward, slashing my scythe down its front to leave a gruesome gash across its chest. I slashed a second and third time, finally taking it down. Now, there was only the matter of the beast, still satisfied to dig into my ankle. I could barely feel it at this point, but that was no matter - I could deal with that. I took my dagger and plunged it into its sides repeatedly, until I'd eventually taken it down.

I stood up, having to hold myself against the slope I'd just fallen down, reaching for my Estus. I took a long and deep drink, somewhat revolted by the feeling of the liquid splashing through the hole in my chest. However, its restorative powers were working all the same, bones restructuring themselves, muscle and sinew knitting themselves back together, and my skin reforming over the now-closed wound. Still, my armor was irreparably damaged, at least until we saw Andre to get it fixed.

I looked for Flynn...he was having a heyday. In his wake was a slew of hollows, some of them with their branches split in half, others with them simply busted and splintered. It seemed he was freely swapping between his sword and his mace, crushing some enemies while slicing others in half. He'd just killed another, and there was only one more left. He spun around, slamming it with his mace, sending it flying through the air...right towards me. I swung my scythe upward, splitting the hollow in half as each piece fell to either side of me.

"Careful where you're swinging those things. Some people don't like undead bodies being thrown at them."

Flynn chuckled, moving to clean his sword. "Well, you seemed to manage it alright. What happened? You look a bit worse for wear."

I nodded, looking down at the twisted hole in my armor. "Got caught off-guard. I'll be fine, so long as I don't let it happen again. Let's keep going...though I'm not sure where."

Flynn pointed behind me, a strip of dry land running along the pool of water. The opposite side was guarded by a steep cliff...seemed reasonable. "If possible, I'd like to avoid the water for now. I'm sure we'll have to cross it at some point...but let's hold off on that until necessary."

"Sounds like a plan. After you."

We continued towards it, having to walk through the bog for just a bit to get there. The water wasn't quite as deep as I had initially expected, coming up to only my ankles, and yet it felt...thick. Thicker than water should be. Even with the insignificant depth I was slowed down, more effort going into raising and lowering my feet than I would have liked. However, we eventually made it to the far end of the water.

Here, another strange type of creature lurked. It appeared to be a cross between an insect and a mushroom - a small, insectile face sat at the very bottom of a porous and spore-ridden fungal body. From these spores seemed to be a semi-constant stream of virulent, purplish air, which I absolutely did not want to inhale. Thankfully, however, they seemed to give us no attention, simply electing to stay where they were as we passed them harmlessly.

Up ahead, however, was a much less passive creature. It was a reclining undead that bore a cross on its back, but I could tell from its dimensions that it was much taller than we were. As we drew closer it stood up, baring claw-like hands as it lunged towards us.

Flynn was done...we'd only just gotten here, but I could tell he simply wanted to get by. In a sense, I was in the same mindset. We had a task now, to help Anri and Horace defeat the Lords. We couldn't waste time...not now that we had others depending on us.

Flynn simply swung his mace at the towering undead, completely disregarding the size differential as he sent its face crashing into the ground without so much as a second thought. Once it was down, he was able to make short work of it with two more brutal smashes, frost coating the undead's now-limp body.

Up ahead appeared to be a wall, castle-like in nature. It was the only structure we'd seen thus far in the woods...whether it was the way to Aldrich or the Abyss Watchers, I didn't know. However, there was a doorway up ahead, which would hopefully give us a clue. On our way to the doorway was another of the cross-bearing undead. I elected to take this one, defeating it with a flurry of slashes with my scythe - I wanted to get out of here.

We passed through the doorway, finding ourselves looking out upon what could only be the swamp - the actual swamp. An entire forest of sickly and dying trees sprawled out before us, standing above a fetid pool of something that could no longer be considered water - sludge was a much more accurate term. From this high up, I couldn't see much more of it, but it was enough to know that that was our destination. However, we were much too high up - a fall from this height would be lethal, and the guard rail along the stone path we found ourselves on suggested that leaping over it would be a poor decision. The path took a sharp left, leading down a stairwell with a very recognizable foe standing upon it.

A knight, clad in pitch-black armor and a winged helmet, stood before us. We'd seen a few of these before, in our previous lives. I remembered each of them vividly - they were formidable opponents, each and every one. This one in particular bore a greatsword in one hand and a sharp, pointed shield in the other, something that was a staple across every one that we'd seen. Why it was guarding the path to the swamp, I didn't know...the original ones seemed to have been guarding Gwyn, and yet clearly he wasn't around anymore...or at least I didn't expect him to be around anymore.

The knight had no hesitations, immediately moving to walk up the stairs towards the two of us. Flynn stepped forward, interposing himself between me and the knight, bringing up his shield to defend against the inevitable blows. They came, the knight contorting its entire body into adding as much power into every swing as it could. Steel clanged against steel, each powerful blow ringing out amidst the hallway. Flynn held fast, trying to sneak in a strike whenever he could, but unable to find the time.

I, however, did not have that predicament. While the knight was busy trying to down my brother I dashed around behind it, swiping at its leg. However, my blade simply hit an impenetrable wall, embedding itself in the armor of its sabaton and coming to an abrupt halt.

That was not what I expected to have happen...and it didn't end well. In a blinding flash the knight spun about, smacking my face with its shields and sending me tumbling down the staircase. It kicked my scythe free, but it was woefully out of my reach. In a last-ditch effort I grabbed my dagger, throwing it forward to the knight. Once again I was pitifully outmatched, the knight grabbing onto my rope and pulling me forward, my hands still gripping my end of the rope before I could realize what was going on. Even as Flynn attacked it from behind, plunging his sword through its chest, it didn't seem to care. Once I was close enough to it it did the same to me, its much larger sword cleaving through the open piece in my armor, plenty of sword left to rip out the other side. It kicked me off of its blade with the boot that I'd just nicked, sending me tumbling down the staircase even further than before. As I spun, I saw it sever the rope, leaving the dagger still embedded within it.

I was dying...quickly. I grasped my talisman and blessed myself with Replenishment, praying that my wounds would heal as fast as possible. As the wounds began knitting themselves back together I looked for something, anything, that could help me in this fight. I was out of weapons, a predicament that I'd never quite found myself in, and not one that I wished to be in further. Whereas I was hoping for a brick or a sharpened stick, I found something much more reliable and practical - actual weapons.

They weren't flashy or flamboyant - simply two solid pieces of slender steel, sharpened to a fine point on one side of the blade. As my wound continued to close up I crawled towards them, grasping one of the two identical weapons in each hand, as I assumed they were meant to be used. Though it was feasible that I could choose only one and use my shield at the same time, that wasn't what I wanted right now...I wanted revenge.

The bloody hole in my chest had almost completely healed at this point, and I pulled myself up to my feet, rushing back towards the knight with renewed vigor. I leaped into the air, plunging each blade into a shoulder, not bothering to plant my feet on the ground so as to let gravity rip the swords through its armor. I landed with my back on the ground as a result, but it was very clear that I'd made it angry...and that's all I cared about. It spun about, slamming its sword down, but I brought up the twinblades to hold it at bay, each one across my chest with the massive sword pushing down where they intersected. I couldn't hold out forever, but I didn't need to...I had Flynn to make sure of that. I saw a familiar sword thrust through the Knight's chest, giving me the break I needed to slide between its legs, getting back to my feet.

The knight was enraged now, but at neither of us in particular - I think it wanted us both dead equally. It swiped at me but I held up my twinblades, holding the sword at bay with one while plunging the other into its side. Flynn had taken the time to swap to his mace, smashing the knight in the chest with enough force to send it stumbling backwards into the wall. I followed up, dashing forward and stabbing each sword into its chest, feelings its body go limp after the second. Flynn, unaware of this, came in behind me, sending his mace slamming into its face with enough force to completely and utterly crush its helmet. Once I pulled away my swords the armor clattered to the ground, just before the entire knight - and armaments - dissipated.

That was something I'd still never quite figured out. Some things faded away, much like what I had been use to, and yet others simply fell limp, their bodies not leaving us and falling to the ground. In general, the more powerful enemies seemed to exhibit the former characteristic - enemies that carried with them souls, as well as formidable foes like the strange Boreal Knight and now the Black Knight we'd just seen. Why, I wasn't quite sure...but I didn't want to think much of it right now.

Flynn spun me around, looking down to where I'd been struck. By this point, it was completely healed...I heard him let out a sigh of relief. "We need to get you to Andre, and soon. That's going to become a liability sooner or later."

"Yeah...let's find a bonfire so that we can get out of here. The swamp's probably this way - let's hope there's one nearby.

Unfortunately there wasn't, however...the hallway was a dead end. Or at least, it now was, but the end of it was so cluttered with fallen chunks of stone that there presumably could be a way forward, but it wasn't worth digging to find it. At the end was a lone corpse, clutching in its hands something that Flynn immediately latched onto. It was an ember...not the strange, humanity-esque sprite that we'd seen several times before. No, this was an ember for a forge, like some that we'd seen before. Flynn pulled the object out of the corpse's hands, holding the ember as if one would hold a child.

I didn't need to see under his helmet...I knew he was smiling. "I'm guessing you want to get back to Andre?"

He gave me a terse nod. "Let's find a bonfire...soon. Andre's going to be happy, I'm sure."

"Then where do you think we should go?"

He looked around, seeing a busted iron door in the corner of the room. Beyond it was more stone walkway...a good sign. "If we can get to the other side of this door, I think we're in good shape. Let's go back and follow this wall. Hopefully we'll find something."

And so we did. We moved back up the staircase, following the other side of the stone wall. Of course, this put is in the water...as expected. Crabs began to swarm around us in the next few moments, though they were small and seemingly harmless. Still, it was a bad omen...I'd seen much larger ones earlier, and I was willing to bet that they would crush us at the earliest sign of provocation.

Flynn crept forward ahead of me, staying along the wall. Up ahead the trees thinned out, and I could see what I only assumed was what we wanted - a rising staircase made of stone, a large opening into a room currently beyond my field of vision. However, it was not unguarded - far from it. I could see at least one hulking figure, clad in almost comically large and rugged armor, wielding a similarly oversized rod of wood. It wasn't refined and carved like my spear had been...it looked like it had ripped off a lower limb of a tree. I couldn't quite tell, but I thought I could see another, standing just beyond the open doorway. Mere hints of its existence though - a foot, an elbow, perhaps the hilt of a weapon, but it could have just been my mind playing tricks on me.

Flynn drew closer, until he stopped dead in his tracks. One of the larger crabs of the bog had wandered closer, and I froze as well, hoping that it would simply pass us by. However, reality was much less kind, the crab's sideways walk leaving its beady black eyes staring straight towards us. It came to a halt, letting out a sort of insectile screech, drawing the attention of every other crab around it.

At the same time, however, a strange figure appeared seemingly from nowhere, wearing the most bizarre garb. It was an undead or unkindled, or at least something along those lines...that was about all I could tell. It was yellowed robes with no apparent value, but the oddest part about it was its headdress. The undead had wrapped a piece of yellow cloth around its head uncountably many times, creating a sort of mushroom-like headpiece that was almost as tall as the rest of the creature. In one hand was a strange and gruesome pick, while the other hand held a crossbow.

The words that it uttered, however, were something I didn't make much sense of...but by the way my brother tensed up, I knew it made sense to him. The voice was clearly feminine...but that was the only distinguishing characteristic I could gather. "Dearest mother Rosaria tells me you've wronged one of her children...we can't let that happen again."

 **Flynn**

Was this another one of Rosaria's goons? I could only assume so, there was no other reasonable explanation. However, we were in a bit of a predicament. The massive crab was charging straight towards me, which posed a much larger threat than the oddly-garbed undead with a simple crossbow. However, none of that mattered to me right now...I was done having to deal with Rosaria's subservients. If I could eliminate one, permanently, that might send a message to the rest. "Sister, do you think you can handle the crab?"

Resa unveiled her twin blades, a sinister smile crossing her lips. "My pleasure. Give her hell."

"If you say so." I didn't waste a second, throwing my hand forward and hurling a fireball in her direction. The woman threw herself to the side as my fireball plunged into the water, but my statement had been made - I was here for blood, and I wouldn't be happy until I got it.

"Feisty, aren't you? Leonhard did say you'd be a fine candidate. I'd have to agree with him! I'm Heysel...we'll be working together - "

I charged towards her while the arrogant brat continued speaking, eventually cutting her off as I slammed Vordt's hammer into the ground at her feet. She once again threw herself to the side, firing off a round from her crossbow while in mid air. I had no hope of reacting, feeling the bolt slide into my side, but not with any sort of noticeable pain...it would take a lot more than one arrow to take me down.

"I don't give a damn who you are. I told your filth to leave me alone, and you're going to be the example!" I lunged forward, smashing my hammer down one more time intentionally to the side. Heysel threw herself out of the way, but I was ready. I fired off a gout of crimson fire from my hand, her cloth wraps burning for only a brief second before she plunged herself into the water. While I had the element of surprise I slammed my hammer down again, frost forming in the water around Heysel as she continued to nimbly dodge out of the way."

"If you think saying pretty please will get the Fingers of your back...you must be new here. Let me give you a tour." Heysel held out her pick as a small orb of blue light began to shine from it. Then, rapidly, small bolts of energy began flying from it, one after the other, each one barraging me at different points. They completely disregarded my armor, barraging my skin in a way that fire could not. It was cold, oh so bitter cold...and yet somehow burned intensely.

I dropped my hammer, pulling out my shield to safeguard myself. I had to...it was the only way that I was going to survive this. Even behind my shield, wisps of energy still snuck through, burning at my skin with its sheer intensity.

"Rosaria does not approve of retaliation. Your journey ends here, Unkindled."

I snarled, pushing forward against the tide. "No. Your battle ends now." I slammed my shield into her face, the blow softened by the layers of fabric but still very, very disorienting. As she stumbled backwards I let out another gout of fire, then moving to grasp my sword. As I did another crossbow bolt plunged itself right next to the previous one, Heysel reloading fast enough to fire off a third. I stumbled backwards, the wound now significant enough that it required my attention. I was forced to let her stand up as I ripped the bolts free, ignoring the bleeding that came with them...I didn't have time to worry about such things.

Heysel reached for an Estus flask of her own, an action that I quickly mirrored. As the battle reset I charged towards her with renewed vigor, letting my shield soak up the majority of the blasts of sorcery she hurled at me, willing to take the punishment so long as I got the reward. It came, my entire body plowing into her, crushing her against a tree. I plunged my sword into her chest, feeling it stop abruptly once it hit the tree behind her.

She hung limp...thank goodness. Hopefully, Heysel's corpse would be enough of a warning to rid ourselves of any other of Rosaria's Fingers in the future. I pulled my sword free, letting her body fall to the ground. I wiped my blade clean, turning to face Resa, as well as -

Searing pain coursed through my back, as a familiar hail of sorcery fell upon me. At the same time, however, I could feel several crossbow bolts lodge themselves in my shoulder, one after the other in rapid succession. By the time I'd spun around I was already struggling to see straight, raising my shield up, but my sword arm now hung limp from the wounds to my shoulder.

"If you don't fight dirty, why are you even fighting! Weak." Heysel continued to blast me, her magical reservoir so much greater than anything I could actually fathom. I growled, running towards her, a crossbow bolt to my knee putting me into a limping run, a bolt to my other knee then sending me to the ground. I could barely keep fighting given how much she'd injured me, but I had to...giving up now simply wasn't an option.

I grabbed my Estus flask, guzzling the remainder of its contents as quickly as I could, completely disregarding if it was far more than I actually needed. Strength surged through me once more and I got back to my feet...Heysel was gone. I looked around, frantic, trying to find her. She had to be injured...she had to.

Pain coursed through my back and I spun around. She was right where I'd left her, by the tree. She wasn't there a moment ago...I was so confused. I charged towards her, smashing my shield against her face with enough force to slam her into the ground. I slammed my sword down, shredding through her garb and ribs effortlessly, bringing my sword crashing down again. The water around her began to be stained red...that wasn't the only red I was going to bring her. I held my hand a hair's breadth away from her face, letting out two jets of smouldering fire that scorched the garb covering her face. It didn't burn away, the cloth too soaked from the water...but it was charred black.

She didn't try to retaliate anymore. She knew she'd been beaten...there was no way out of it. I lifted her up with two hands, holding her in the air. "Just try and come back. Try and fight me again. Resa wasn't even here...together, we'd crush you like an insect. Seek us out again...I dare you."

"My pleasure."

Even in death she was beyond insufferable. I slammed her down and brought up my knee at the same time, both with enough force to shatter her spine. I tossed the now-limp corpse to the side, hearing it splash against the ground. She wasn't getting up from that...the fading body told me that much. It was good to know...what to expect from her death, at least. Next time, I wouldn't be fooled by such a cheap trick.

I marched back to my mace, taking a drink from my Ashen Estus flask as I looked towards Resa. The crab was still putting up a fight, but I could tell that wouldn't be the case for much longer. By the time I holstered my mace and began walking towards her, she had felled it, sliding forward and holding up both blades, cleaving dual incisions through the crab's underside that did it in. As she did, however, something fell from the cut, something that I couldn't quite make out at the moment.

Before that, however, something else caught my eye. It was a collection of scrolls bound together, simply lying upon an unassuming rock. My eyes scanned the page - I could make out these words. However, based on their contents, I knew that others wouldn't be able to. They were pyromancies, and I could have sworn I recognized the scroll on top. Still, I wasn't entirely sure. I pocketed them away, wanting to reconnect with Cornyx as well once we found a bonfire.

Resa approached me, holding something in her hands. It was a ring, a green and yellow color with no apparent design. She held it out to me. "I got the last one...I think it's your turn."

"You sure? You killed the thing...seems like that makes it your prize."

She nodded. "It is, and I'm choosing to give it to you. Trust me...you need all the help you can get." She teased, a coy smile crossing her features.

"Oh, you...give it." I swiped the ring out of her hand, slipping it on my own. It was fairly warm, oddly enough...warmer than it ought to be. I didn't quite know what to make of that, only that it seemed like a good thing.

"Alright...are you hurt? I saw you fighting that person, and it didn't look great."

I shook my head, holding out my completely drained Estus flask. "I'm doing alright, but I'm relying on you from now on. Think you're up to the challenge?"

She nodded. "There's still the undead up there. Hopefully, that's about all that's left."

"Hopefully. Let's find out."

We moved up the stairs, finding not one but two undead, dressed in similarly massive armor. It looked makeshift, oddly enough, with plates and fur strapped together in a rather messy fashion. However, it was impossible to deny its functionality...it looked impenetrable. The only thing different about them were their weapons, one wielding a massive club while the other held a curved greatsword. This time, we'd focus each one down...I didn't want to be caught needing help and Resa unable to provide it.

I charged the club-wielding one first, smashing my sword into its armor only for it to bounce off. No matter...I had ways of dealing with that. I let out several gouts of flame in its face, finding the surges more powerful than before, the flames rushing from my palm with greater intensity. The reason was clear...the ring had to be what was doing this. The warmth made sense now, bolstering my pyromancies to even more formidable heights. The several blasts were enough to send the man staggering backward, where Resa kept up the assault. She plunged her blades into chinks between the rear plates of armor, going until they stopped short at the chest plate. The man froze, falling limp...he was dead before he even got to fight...how much of that came from my now-enhanced pyromancies, I wasn't sure.

The second man, intimidated by just how fast his friend was felled, didn't shy away from the fight. However, just like last, we took it down rather quickly. I noticed the rungs of a ladder poking out from the floor of the following room, an idea forming in my mind. I moved my center of gravity lower as I charged forward, slamming into the man with as much force as I possibly could, continuing to push forward. I was making progress...not much, but progress. Behind the man, though, the opening of the staircase grew closer and closer as I pushed it towards my destination. I could see the greatsword ready to come down upon me and I countered with a quick blast of fire that consumed the last of my magical reserves, directly on its face, and with enough power to delay the attack while also catching him off guard. That was all I needed, the resistance of my push dwindling once one foot slipped beyond the precipice, a second following quickly. The ladder was much taller than I expected...but that was for the better. The man plummeted down the chute, the sound of him hitting the ground delayed enough that he wouldn't be getting back up from it.

I looked at my sister, who was simply clapping. "Impressive, Flynn. I get the feeling you want to get out of here just as much as I do."

"More." I held up the sheaf of scrolls. "I've got some pyromancies to learn. Between that and the ember, I want nothing more than to find a bonfire. If we don't find one soon, I'm tempted to head back. I'm out of Estus and pyromancies. I don't think I'll be going for much longer even if I wanted to."

"Well then, let's find out. If you need to go back, just let me know...I won't judge you too hard."

I shook my head. "You're insufferable."

"I do my best."

I sighed, gripping the rungs of the ladder and descending, eventually losing track of just how far I'd descended. This had to be the right direction...the swamp was much lower than we were from the previous floor, and we were going down a considerable distance.

At the bottom, however, was a wonderful sight...a bonfire. Beyond it, I could see the fetid swamp...we were going the right direction. However...that would have to wait for another time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flynn**

 **SL31 - 16 VGR - 14 ATT - 11 END - 21 VIT - 21 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL31 - 14 VGR - 14 ATT - 11 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 8 INT - 20 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

We returned to Firelink Shrine...I had some errands to run. While I was absolutely excited to learn more pyromancies with Cornyx, Andre had my attention. I approached him with the ember I'd found, seeing his face light up at the mere sight of the flickering flame that danced within.

"Ah, Flynn...what have ye brought me? If my eyes don't deceive me, that's something I'll be wantin' ta get my hands on."

I held it out to him, displaying my find proudly. "We found it on the Road of Sacrifices...with the nature of titanite so different from what I remember, what will you be able to do with it?"

He smiled, gingerly taking the ember from my hands. "Ah, yer a bright one for remembrin' that. Ta be honest with ye, I don't know. However, it'll damn well be an improvement with what I've got now. Tell ye what...give me that sword, there, and whatever gems ye might have found while huntin' for the Lords. I'll do some testin'...see if maybe I can't get more ta bond with yer weapon."

It seemed like a more-than-reasonable arrangement...if something worked, it would almost certainly be an improvement over my current sword. I handed the weapon over, Andre already going to work with the ember, moving it to the back of his forge where he kept his fire, feeding it this new enhancement. However, I had a fire of my own that needed nurturing, and it wasn't something that Andre could help me with. I made my way down the stairs and towards Cornyx, pulling out the bundle of scrolls that I'd kept safely tucked away. I sat down in front of the potentially-blind man, laying out the scrolls. "As you asked, teacher. I found these...and would like to learn what is contained within."

Cornyx gave of a wry smile, holding up the sheaf of papers and quickly flipping through them. This made it clear...he could read, but I wasn't sure how. These weren't the braille tomes that Irina could interpret, they contained language just like any ordinary book. Still, through his headwrap, it was clear that he understood the text written. "These are pyromancies from my home in the Great Swamp...much more powerful pyromancies than what I could previously teach you. There are four here, of varied uses. Tell me what you would like to learn...and I will present unto you the pyromancy that fits that desire."

I didn't need to think...every pyromancy I'd ever learned served one purpose, and I saw no need to change that. And, after the fight with Heysel...I was still cautious. "I need to learn something that can burn my attackers alive. Is there anything within those pages that meet that description?"

Cornyx nodded. "Two. One is a classic, the Fire Orb. It is quite similar to the Fireball you already know, but stronger in almost every way with the drawback of consuming more of your inner reserves. The other is...well, a bit more nuanced in its execution. It is known as Bursting Fireball - you split the flame in a plethora of directions and launch the remnants forward, each following their own trajectory. It is difficult to learn, and even more difficult to master. Here...let me show you."

He held out his hand, his flame springing to life. Within moments a ball of fire flew from his hand, but only for a moment. After that it appeared to shatter, spreading into several dozen smaller fireballs, each one continuing forward. They dispersed into the water one-by-one, but that made the pyromancy no less impressive. I wanted it...it was like nothing I'd seen before.

"Let me give it a try, and see if I can't figure it out."

Cornyx smiled. "Please, go ahead. You are a most impressive student...I'm sure you can do well." He handed me the scroll, which I quickly began reading.

It was...well, he wasn't lying when he said it was more complicated. The pyromancy required more than simply calling on your inner reserves...it required me to contort and twist it part of the way through the casting, which was how the fireball split into so many pieces. I held my hand towards the water, giving it a try. The first attempt was unsuccessful - all I did was throw a fireball, with no modifications. The next several times weren't much better...I could have sworn I saw the fire waver after it left my hand, but never actually splitting into pieces. I kept trying, eventually draining my Ashen Estus flask, still with no progress.

I frowned, but my teacher put on a positive face. "Worry not...it is a complicated pyromancy. Would you like to try another?"

"Give me Fire Orb...I've heard of it before. I can't test it right now, but I'll bring the scroll with me on the road."

"Very well, Flynn. Take this with you...learn its secrets. And please, bring me more scrolls. I will teach you whatever you bring me, so long as you have the appetite to learn."

"Sure." I grabbed the scroll, stuffing it into my belt. I didn't care much about what I could learn...I was mad about what I couldn't. I'd trained for this, spent an entire previous life learning and practicing pyromancy, and yet I couldn't figure this one out...and from the complete lack of progress I made, I doubted I ever would.

Whatever...I was more than pyromancies. I had a hammer and a sword, both of which could eliminate something in moments. It irked me that I couldn't figure it out, but I wasn't going to dwell on it...or at least, I didn't plan to.

I moved back to Andre, finding him still hunched over the anvil, my sword nowhere to be seen. Normally, I'd watch...if for no reason other than interest. Right now, though, after my failure...I didn't even want to watch Andre's success at the forge. I turned about, finding Resa talking with the Shrine handmaid. It was a woman I'd never actually talked to, despite having passed by her a multitude of times. I approached her, taking a seat beside my sister.

"Greetings...you must be Flynn. Your sister has mentioned you a time or two, specific to what I can help you with. There is something that is a new arrival...something that might be of interest to you. Tell me what you think, and perhaps we can strike a deal."

She reached to her side, pulling something out of a seemingly-mundane canvas sack. However, the reality couldn't be further from the truth as she pulled out a very familiar piece of armor...it was what the two people we'd just fought wore. How it got here, in such a short amount of time...I didn't want to know. The armor couldn't have possibly fit inside the bag given its dimension, and yet the mouth of the sack stretched to accommodate what was within it, until she'd hefted out the entire suit of armor.

It wasn't exactly my thing...it looked quite rough, to be honest. The armor was rusted, the chain shirt tattered, and the fur neckpiece matted and worn. Worst of all, however, was the helmet. I'd seen it before and didn't like the look of it, and it was only worse now that it was up close. It looked like a metallic skull, the mouthpiece of the slab of steel that made up the helmet barred, and with similar eyeholes. It looked like it was a mobile prison...something one would wear as punishment.

And yet, despite all of my criticisms, I wanted it. The armor was massive and intimidating...perhaps it was a bit rougher than I would have previously wanted, but it still fit the job. Plus, the Lothric that was outside wasn't the Lordran I remembered. The world, the entire world, was dying. I didn't have the luxury of being picky over the look of my armor.

"I'm interested."

Resa was dumbfounded...rightfully so. "You can't be serious."

"I am. It's massive, and it's indestructible. That's what I'm looking for."

Resa shook her head, but the handmaid smiled. "Perfect...perfect. As you could imagine, an entire suit of armor of this quality is not a common item...I only have the one, in fact. The price is high, I'll let you know that right now. Hold out your hand...I will let you know if you possess enough within you to take this with you."

I did so...no going back now. The handmaid held my hand within hers, nodding. "You possess many souls, Flynn...but if you truly wish for this armor, you must be willing to part with the vast majority of them."

I paused...I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that. They were the source of my strength...but I was committed. This was the right decision...or at least I thought so at the moment. "Take them."

I felt power draining from me as the souls left my body and moved to the handmaid. More and more left me...but this was the right choice. I was sure of it. With these, I'd be invincible. "Why thank you, Flynn. Hope it is to your liking."

I quickly realized, however, that it wasn't. They were heavy...far heavier than the handmaid had made it look. There was no chance I'd be able to wear these and still be functional, at least not for a while. I drug the set to Andre, who turned his attention towards the rugged armor. "Think I can stash this with you? I, uh...I don't have anywhere else to put it, I guess."

He nodded. "Go ahead ye rascal, I'll keep it safe for ye. By the way, the coal ye gave me is doing what I expected...more gems are bonding to yer weapon. I left it with something I have a feeling ye might like...give 'er a few swings for me."

We traded equipment, Andre giving me back my sword while I moved my armor for safekeeping. Upon gripping the sword, it felt...heavier. However, looking at it, it didn't look as if anything significant had changed. It was the same length, same width, perhaps a little sharper...and yet, it felt significantly heavy. I gave it a few swings in the open air, more than satisfied with the weight. "I like it. What did you do?"

"One of yer gems did that. I figured ye'd like a bit heavier of a weapon. It suits ye. Went ahead and put some titanite into it as well...anything else ye need from me?"

I looked at my sister, the two of us shaking our heads. "This is perfect, Andre. Thank you."

"Ah, no need for thanks. I'm a smith...helping ye is what I do. Now, go take out some Lords with that thing, and I'll know that ye like what I've done 'ta it."

I smiled. "Will do, old friend. If I find anything else that might be of interest, I'll send it your way."

"Please do, Flynn. Always a pleasure with ye around."

I gave him a parting nod, turning back to face the center of the Shrine, and walking to the bonfire. "Any other business you need to attend to?"

My sister shook her head. "Nothing for now. Ready to go back?"

"Indeed. Let's brave the swamp."

The two of us took a seat by the Shrine bonfire, envisioning where we'd just been...the small, dimly lit room with the swamp just on the horizon. Within moments the air shifted, and we were there.

 **Resa**

I dreaded entering the swamp...even from here the smell was horrific, and I could have sworn I saw things moving within the greenish-brown liquid that stretched out beyond my vision. The trees here even seemed to be...sick. They were short and fat, with numerous growths along their bark. Nothing about it made it a place I wanted to enter, and yet we had to...there was a Lord to find.

I followed Flynn out to the swamp. The putrid waters growing ever-worse the closer we got to them. Doubt flicked through my mind, but I pushed it away. As Flynn waded into the swamp, I saw him sink down until his feet were completely submerged, and his massive frame kept sinking further. Hurriedly he pushed forwards, another small island of land to our left looking like a promising way forward. "Keep moving...this stuff burns, and I have a feeling it'll burn worse the longer we stay here."

Before I entered, however, I saw a sign that caught my attention. It wasn't a sign in the traditional sense, one made of wood...but rather, a glowing orange script that hovered just off the ground. How it got there, and who put it there, I had no clue. I read the words aloud, hoping that Flynn might hear them from the next landmass over. "Extinguish three flames, and open the door to Wolf's Blood."

Flynn looked towards me. "What's that mean?"

"I'm guessing it's what we have to do...to get to the Lord, I'm assuming?" I shook my head. That was all the words said. Reading into them wouldn't do us much good.

Without further ado I stepped into the swamp, immediately regretting my decision. Flynn was right - the water, if I could even think of it as that, burned. I sunk down, about to my knees, but only for a brief moment as I began to rise back up. Soon, I had joined Flynn on the other side.

There wasn't much here of note...except for one thing, which had become infinitely more important after reading the note...a fire. It raged on, a few logs piled up at its base to keep it burning for at least a little while longer. "What do you think...should we put it out?"

Flynn nodded. "If what you're betting is true, yeah. However...how? I'm not flinging that stuff on the fire in hopes that it gets put out. No thank you."

"Well, this is a Lord of Cinder we're talking about. Nobody ever said it was going to be easy. If you won't...I will." I walked towards the water, scooping a handful out. I carried it for as little time as I could, revolted by how much it burned, throwing it into the fire. To my dismay, however, it burned brighter for a few seconds, the 'water' more a fuel than an extinguisher.

"Well...now I'm stumped."

"Let's come back to it. Maybe we'll find something that helps...or maybe we'll realize this isn't what it means. I mean, look around. There are tons of fires like this burning. Putting out a random three doesn't seem like anything special."

He made a good point. Even from this angle, nearly half a dozen fires burned on. "Fair point. After you, brother."

He pressed forward, moving from one island to the next. I quickly discovered one of my suspicions was true...the water was alive. Overgrown slugs squirmed through the inhospitable environment, occasionally spitting even more revolting liquid at us, while others simply tried to bite. However, they were weak...any of them stupid enough to get within striking range was swiftly eliminated. On our way through the swamp we passed by the remains of broken buildings, as well as several more fires. It began increasingly apparent that those weren't what we needed to put out...we'd passed by more than three of them already. However, that only furthered the mystery of what we did need to extinguish.

Eventually, we made it to the base of a mountain, with a winding and dilapidated staircase leading up. With nowhere else left to go we ascended it, slowing down part of the way up from the sound of movement beyond. We moved carefully after that, constantly peeking out around the corner to see if we could spot something. Soon, we did.

They were humanoid...barely. What exactly they were, I could barely recognize. They had bestial arms and legs with cloven hooves, razor-sharp claws. And backward-bent knees. However, their heads were the most revolting part. They had horns and a roughly goat-like face, but all that was masked by the numerous growths atop their scalp. It made it to the point that their face looked like nothing more than a nubbed blob with little other definition.

I wouldn't have been worried about these two alien-like beings...except they were armed. One carried a sword and shield, though the shield looked to be of rather poor construction. The other only held its claws...but given that the other was armed, it was clear this was an aggressive race. One howled an inhuman scream upon seeing us, drawing the attention of the other. Each lunged towards one of us, moving with surprising speed.

However...so did I. The unarmed one leaped at me but I dodged out of the way, spinning around with my scythe to cut through its side effortlessly. Before it had a chance to react I swung again, my body lurching to a halt and pivoting to twirl the other direction, sending my scythe slashing against the other side of its flesh. After a couple more slashes and dodges, I'd put it down.

Similarly, Flynn pummeled the other beast. Despite its larger stature Flynn bullied it around, slamming into it and slashing at its gangly appendages, the small shield woefully inadequate at protecting it. After one swipe at its legs it was on the floor, where he was quickly able to dispatch it. He started wiping off his blade, sheathing it. "Easy. What's next."

I pointed forward...it seemed we had a clue. On the ground was the same glowing letters as before, delivering the same message as what I'd seen last time. I grazed my eyes up, looking at where they were pointing, and finding an altar...with a flame. This one, unlike the roaring bonfires we'd passed, was contained within a small basin about the size of my head, but its presentation was clearly significant. Both of us walked towards it, standing around the small fire. Despite its size, it burned far warmer and brighter than it should have...something was special about this. The altar above it depicted a massive and overgrown tree, but with lifelike imagery within the trunk. What it stood for, I wasn't sure.

Flynn held his hands out to the basin, cupping them to entirely cut off the fire's air supply. The fire began dwindling, until it eventually was snuffed out entirely. "I don't know why...it felt right."

And right it was. As soon as the flame died a gust of wind roared through the swamp, whistling between the trees. This had to be what we were searching for...two more of these. "Let's keep going. I think we're on the right track."

We traveled beneath an archway, finding a descending staircase to our left that took us back to the swamp's base. The slog continued, the two of us moving to another island where we dispatched another of the odd beasts, where we could see yet another mountain in the distance. I rushed towards it, avoiding as much of the swamp as I could...it still burned.

I paused, solid land again. We'd spent a reasonable amount of time on the mountain, and yet my lower half still burned from the waters. "Flynn...are you feeling alright?"

He shook his head. "My legs are killing me. What's in this water?"

"I don't know. Let's be careful, and avoid as much of it as we can." I took a sip from my Estus flask, the pain fading away somewhat, but not dying entirely. Whatever was in the water was eating away at us, and I didn't want to give it a chance to finish the job.

I moved up the staircase in front of us, disturbed by what I could see beyond the rocky walls. To our left were four creatures...four absolutely massive creatures. They were several stories tall and looked more like skeletons than anything else, with a ribcage that was fully exposed to the swamp air. In their hands were trees...not branches, but entire trees. It didn't look like they'd noticed us...and I wanted to keep it that way.

We continued up the stairway, eventually reaching the top. Another one of the strange beasts leaped out from behind cover, catching my brother by surprise before he could react. Its sword plunged into his side...but that was all it managed to do. Before it could react I had my twinblades through its chest, ripping them in separate directions and plunging them back in. That was enough to slay it, the body falling to the ground with its sword still in Flynn's side. He pulled it out, tossing it to the side, and reached for his Estus flask.

"No, don't." I held up my talisman, offering him the chance at a miracle. "Whatever's in that water isn't stopping anytime soon. Replenishment should keep you going for a while...save your Estus flask for when you're in dire need of it."

"Sounds good. Thanks, sister."

I smiled. "That's what family's for, right?" I held out my hand, conferring the miracle to him. Slowly, his wound began to close up, and I knew that it would continue doing so. He pointed forwards. "Look. Another fire."

Indeed...and it was one that we cared about. This one was tucked further back in a corner, but was on a very similar altar...though the iconography was different. Instead of the living tree, this one depicted a pile of skulls, piled so high that it was tumbling down. Like Flynn, I put my hands over the opening of the basin, feeling the blistering heat dancing across my palms. Slowly, however, the fire began to dwindle once more, until it had been snuffed out.

Like before, a howling wind raced through the swamp. However, this one was more intense, with the sound louder and lasting longer. Had we not been sheltered by the walls around us, it might have been enough to blow me around. The repeated action meant that we were on the right track...something like that doesn't happen randomly two times in a row.

Flynn gripped my shoulder. "Let's find the third one. It's got to be somewhere here."

"I'll follow your lead."

This time, rather than going underneath the archway next to the fire, we went to the left. There, there was a stone bridge, three more of the bestial creatures guarding it at the end. However, beyond them was a bonfire, hidden within a tower. I wanted to get there...to be done with this.

Flynn barrelled forward, charging at all three of them in unison. Two bore spears while the other carried a spear and...something. I couldn't even guess what. However, my answer quickly came as it held up its off hand, shaking around what looked to be a sack of puss...and yet, it was some sort of magical implement. A cloud of purple mist sprayed forth from it, large enough to encompass Flynn as well as the other two creatures. My brother immediately broke into a coughing fit as the soured air filled his lungs...this was bad.

I got as close as I could, swinging my scythe forward and managing to slash one of the two spear-wielders. "I've got these two. You deal with the caster."

"I owe you one!" Flynn rushed forwards, slamming his mace into the caster with enough force to crush its leg...if it had hit. The beast dodged out of the way, plunging its dagger into my brother's side.

I wanted to help him, except I had two other problems of my own that kept me from doing so. I quickly switched to my twinblades, each one pointed at one of the two spear-holders moving towards me. My attention was split as I turned each blade various positions, lunging with one while deflecting a blow with the other, requiring more of my concentration than I would have liked. I couldn't even focus on Flynn, my mind too focused on juggling the two foes in front of me, each arm acting completely independent from the other in order to keep them at bay.

That ended abruptly, however, as a body was hurled into the beast on my left, a body that looked strikingly similar to it. Smiling, I swung my left sword at the one remaining beast, catching it off guard with a blindingly fast flurry of blows that quickly dispatched it. The other two had fall off the side of the bridge, splashing into the murky waters below.

"Are you hurt?"

Flynn shrugged. "I mean, sort of...but the bonfire's right there. Save your miracles."

Fair enough. We walked towards the bonfire, Flynn holding out his hand and letting it spring to life. While he did that I peered out the other side of the walkway, finding another walkway leading down. At the end of it, however, was a door...a very, very massive door. There were three sconces in front of it, two of which were lit. That must have been what we were opening. The door was cracked...not enough to open it, but it had clearly moved. Now, we knew what the goal was...we just needed to complete it by finding the third flame.

However, now wasn't the time for that. We'd been here for a while, and it was time to rest. The two of us took a seat by the bonfire, getting ourselves some much-needed relaxation and recovery.

"What do you think the Lords are like?" Flynn leaned against the wall, proffering quite the head-scratcher.

"I'm sure they're all different. Gwyn seemed strong and just, but we've run across many, many undead that aren't. Perhaps some of them don't know their task and will go willingly. Others, we might have to coerce. I don't know if we have to fight them, though...I don't think there's going to be any good that comes from killing a Lord."

"But what if we have to? Do you think that'll fail our quest. I'm willing to guess they all won't come willingly...perhaps none of them will. If they attack us, then we'll have to read the situation. Perhaps killing them is our only option...if it is, then I can only pray that it doesn't ruin our quest."

The conversation died down, as Flynn pulled out a scroll from his belt and began reading it. I connected the dots once he held out his hand, my brother's pyromancy flame dancing about. He was practicing once more, trying to learn something new. He threw a few balls of fire around, eventually satisfied with himself.

We sat and rested for just a bit longer, eventually opting to continue our trek. We still had to find the final fire, and the swamp was massive...I think we were lucky we'd found the other two as quickly as we did. With nowhere else to go but forward we descended the ramp, heading towards the sealed doors. There was no chance we were going to be able to force our way through them. Each was several stories tall and made of a singular slab of stone...the only way they'd be opening is when they wanted to.

At the base we made a right, wading through the ichor towards another small island with a stone gazebo encompassing it. At the base were more of the slugs...more than I'd ever seen in once place. Flynn moved past me, holding his bare arm out as an enormous blast of fire flew from his palm. This was larger than what he was previously practicing with...and it did its job wonderfully. Slugs burned to a crisp, those that remained turning to ashes as a second blast of fire came through, the rolling flames pouring out the openings in the gazebo. Within moments they were gone...and most probably didn't know what had even hit them.

In the center of the gazebo was something...else. A corpse, clutching a pile of something in his hands...something that I recognized. "Flynn are these the - "

"Things you cast into the fire? They look the same."

I quickly scooped up the bone shards, gently putting them in my belt. The more of these we cast into the fire, the stronger it became, and perhaps the longer we had until it was snuffed out completely. They were a precious commodity, and we were fortunate to have found two already.

Before we kept going, I noticed something...unusual. Breaking up the scenery in front of us was a massive tower, with a ladder leading all the way up. As I strained my eyes to look towards the sky I saw that it was, in fact, not a tower...but a support for a bridge. Why there was a ladder, I wasn't sure, but I wanted to find out.

Flynn looked to me, having noticed it as well. "Think the third one's up there? I doubt they'd put all three flames this close to each other."

I nodded. "Seems reasonable. After you."

Flynn moved towards it, yet another gout of fire eliminating the final few slugs barring our path. And then, we began the climb. The ladder extended as far as the eye could see, though all I could really see were the soles of Flynn's boots. We kept going, my arms growing tired by the time we finally made it to the top.

From here, the swamp was barely visible, the plentiful trees covering most of it. In a way...it felt peaceful In front of us, however, was a dark and empty room, though with yet another bonfire right in the center. As I entered, however, i quickly realized that we weren't alone here.

In the corner was a wolf, though it was far more massive than any I'd seen...no, that wasn't quite true. I'd seen a wolf of that size one before...in fact, I'd killed it.

"Sif." Flynn said it, but we were both thinking it. I couldn't remember the exact details of what Sif looked like, but I knew that she was a wolf, and a massive one at that. This one had similar features, and gave a similar impression - a plethora of swords were around her body, though none of them were piercing her fur. Similarly, I remembered seeing a massive grave by Sif, countess weapons sticking from the ground. If they weren't the same beast, they must certainly be related.

Flynn wandered over to the wolf, while I looked around the place. In the corner was a large stone platform, a circular depression in the center of it. I'd seen enough of these to know that it was a moving platform, though where it took us I didn't know. The ladder didn't take us all the way to the top of the bridge...perhaps this was where this led.

I noticed something in the corner, in one of the windows...a hand. I pointed it out to Flynn...he didn't seem to take note of it. "Resa...I think people worship her now."

"Who?"

"Sif." Flynn pointed towards a rod hanging off the side of the wall, numerous pendants hanging from it. Each bore the face of the wolf on it, and Flynn picked one up. "I think...I think they've formed a Covenant around her."

I raised my eyebrow. "And you're joining it? Just like that? Flynn, the Chaos Servants meant something to you...we both know that. Don't tell me you're putting that necklace on without finding out why the Covenant was formed, or its purpose."

"I know that we fought Sif during the age of Gwyn. Clearly, she survived...I don't know how. And she must have kept fighting through the ages, long after everyone else she knew was dead. Eventually, maybe, people stopped fighting her, and started fighting for her...and that seems like something worth believing in. Fighting long after anyone expects you should, trying to get others to your side."

"That's good...except for that one, little word. 'Maybe'. Flynn, you don't know...you probably won't ever know, unless you find someone else wearing that necklace. A Covenant should mean more than what you want it to mean."

My brother pointed a finger towards me. "And what about you? You're part of two now...a Sunlight Warrior and a Blue Sentinel. Why are you even lecturing me on Covenants when you can't even figure out which one you like?"

I gritted my teeth...he had a very strong point. "I...I don't think I'm a Sunlight Warrior. There's nobody else here following them...perhaps it's not even a Covenant any more. I'm simply carrying it with me in the hopes that I find another, and can ask them questions."

Flynn wrapped the necklace around his neck, but tucked it into his armor. "Well then, I'm carrying it with me…'in the hopes that I find another'."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I don't approve, but I won't tell you what Covenant you should join. I'm going to look at that hand...it's out of place."

I walked outside, wrapping around a staircase to find the hand sitting in a windowsill. To my surprise, in its palm were ashes...Umbral ashes, which the Shrine handmaid would have a use for. Pocketing them, I returned to Flynn, who had moved to the stone platform. "Going up?"

He nodded. "I'd rather look now and find the flame, rather than wait and have to come back."

The two of us boarded the platform, my stomach lurching as it quickly began to rise. When it came to a halt we were much higher up...taking a few steps and looking over the stone railing, I could barely even see the tops of the trees from here, let alone the swamp below. Before us was a staircase, one where I could hear heavy footsteps coming from above.

Very heavy footsteps, it turns out. As my head crested the top of the stairs I could see a familiar face...a demon, but one that we'd slain before. This was the one that barred our exit from the Asylum, the place where this all began. It was a massive gray fiend, several stories tall and wielding a similarly oversized mace.

First Sif, and now this? It seemed that the swamps were bringing all sorts of dead creatures to life.

Flynn didn't hesitate...he rushed it. "We killed it once. We'll kill it again!"

For once, I agreed with him. When we'd first fought it, we were weak and had barely learned how to fight. Now, even in our second lives, we'd grown stronger than we previously were. It wouldn't stand a chance...or so I thought. As Flynn rushed it the demon spun around, sendings its mace slamming into my brother with enough force to send him rolling across the ground. It seemed we weren't the only ones that had grown stronger since last we'd met...and now, we didn't have a chance to run away.

I did the only thing I knew to...fight. The demon was slow, something that was maintained from last time we fought, and I was easily able to circle around it, plunging my swords into its fatty flanks. I ripped and carved my way through, but I wasn't even confident I was making progress...the thing was massive, with extremely thick hide. Flynn recovered from his attack and drunk from his Estus flask, proceeding to fire off several blasts of fire at the demon, eliciting an angry howl. It slammed its mace down and spun it about, and I had to spring myself into the air in order to avoid being crushed by the gargantuan weapon.

I sprung back into the thick of the fight, continuing my dual slashes on the demon's thick flesh. Its haunch was starting to look pretty rough, but by the way it fought, I doubted the demon even carried. I continued rolling and weaving around the demon's attacks whereas Flynn simply took them - now that he knew what to expect, he knew to stand strong against its massive blows. His shield was taking a beating, being crushed repeatedly. However, my brother stood strong, lashing out with his sword whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Soon, the demon grew tired of simply swinging at us...it was clear we knew how to contend with this form of combat. Its tiny wings flew itself into the air, but only for a few, brief moments...it came hurtling back down to the ground quickly. The shockwave that erupted from its crash sent stone bricks flying all around us, giving the demon more than enough time to fight back. It caught me off guard, my mind already preoccupied with dodging the falling rocks that I didn't notice the hammer until it was in my face. I was sent tumbling across the ground, towards the edge. I tried to slow myself down but to no avail, and my heart dropped when I no longer felt ground beneath me.

I reached for my scythe quickly, my body now in freefall for naught but a moment. I hooked the curved blade over the precipice that I'd fallen from, the only thing keeping me from plummeting to my death being this shaft of wood and metal. I didn't have much room for error, either...I could feel the blade slipping, slowly losing its grip. I pulled myself upwards, doing a sort of hop to get further up on the shaft, though at the cost of seeing the blade slip a bit more. I repeated the action several more times, eventually just the tip being the only thing not over the edge. I repeated the action one final time, pulling myself upwards enough that my hand grasped onto the ledge...but my scythe began to fall.

Reacting quickly I snapped my feet together, faintly feeling the blade rattle between them. I didn't have the chance to look right now...I needed to get up. I pulled myself up with nothing but my hands, my feet desperately trying to hold onto this weapon. First, my hands, then elbows, shoulders, and waist. Soon, I'd pulled myself up, panting heavily from the exertion. I looked behind me...the scythe was still wedged between my feet. I grabbed it, ready to enter the fray.

Flynn was looking beat up, a situation I quickly remedied by casting Replenishment on him. As I moved back to the demon, which was now quite worse for wear, I drunk from my Estus flask, my battered bones restoring themselves. I caught the demon by surprise, leaping from its tail to propel myself upwards, slamming my scythe into the space between its wings. Gravity pulled me down, the stab I'd just made quickly turning into a vicious wound. It let out a howl...but too bad. I heard Flynn slam his mace into it, and then again before it could recover. I continued my assault, several more deep cuts coming from my scythe while we pressed our advantage.

We pressed the advantage enough...it fell to the ground. Or rather, I did, the body of the demon fading away from beneath me. What remained, however, was a soul. It hadn't left this last time we'd killed it, clear evidence that it had grown stronger. Perhaps, with the help of Ludleth, we'd find a use for it. I'm sure Flynn wouldn't turn down such a massive weapon like that mace, should that be one of the objects that could be transposed by the soul.

I looked around...there was still more here. I recognized where we were now once I saw a closed gate on the far side of the bridge, which looked strikingly familiar to the gate at the very beginning of the Settlement. This was part of the bridge that had collapsed earlier, keeping us from simply walking to the Settlement ourselves. Beyond the gate, I could see several hollows...though I doubted we'd find the third flame up here, we'd already gone this far. Might as well search the place in hopes of finding something.

Getting there, however, wasn't easy. There was no clear way across, but Flynn eventually found a serviceable path to the right, taking us across a few perilous jumps that my brother barely managed to make.

The other side, however, was more than worth the struggle. There were quite a few hollows...perhaps six or seven, but the real draw were the three lizards, each with a crystal growing from their back. However, standing out against the rather mundane scene was a dragon, dead and slowly fading away...it looked similar to what we'd seen at the Wall.

Flynn, reacting quickly, hurled a fireball and then two at the first one, quickly dispatching it before it could even run. The undead began to swarm...they required our attention now.

I swung my scythe in an arc, cleaving through two of them quickly. They were similar undead to what we'd seen at the Wall...likely because that was where they were from. However, it showed how much we'd grown in such a small amount of time, as I was able to cut through them much easier than before. Within moments four were dead, and two more followed in quick succession. For the final one, Flynn hurled a fireball at it, and another to take it out.

I looked back towards the two remaining lizards...they'd begun to scatter. I chased after one that was running towards the dragon, while Flynn chased after one headed towards the gate.

I quickly found out why these were such a desirable prize...and also that we'd been extremely lucky thus far. I watched as the lizard hid beneath the dragon, though still clearly within sight. It spun in circles, however, and I could have sworn that it was fading away. As I drew even closer I slid down, slashing where I though it to be...nothing. Thus far, with the three or four we'd taken down, none had managed to escape. And yet, clearly they could teleport, or perhaps turn invisible.

I looked back towards Flynn, hearing him suffer a similar fate as his curses rung out across the landscape. However, I noticed something else...a piece of paper on the ground, in a script that I could quickly decipher.

It was a miracle, but not from the Braille tomes that Irina could read. No, this was a miracle that I could recognize and understand...and it was one that I was intimately familiar with - Lightning spear.

I shook my head, picking up the scroll. It shouldn't be possible to be reading this right now, and yet I was. This...this was a gift, given to the Sunlight Warriors. Why was it simply sitting here, beneath the feet of a dragon that didn't even guard the altar.

I was furious...and yet, I had no reason to be. Though I knew nothing had changed, it felt as if the canvas emblem of the Sunlight Warriors was burning hot, alerting me of its presence. I wasn't a Sunlight Warrior...I'd just told Flynn that not but a short while ago. I shouldn't have cared about something I'd openly disowned, and it was now obvious that it wasn't so simple.

"What's that?" Flynn moved towards me, inquisitive.

"It's...a miracle. I'm still figuring it out." I didn't want him to know, not yet. He'd find out soon enough, I was certain of that. I knew how to fight with Lightning Spear. Despite the fact that I hadn't used it in so long, I still caught myself from time to time trying to hurl a spear at a faraway foe, only to realize I couldn't do it. In this inhospitable land where everything fought savagely, it would be foolish to ignore such a valuable asset.

And yet, I wanted to, solely because I'd made my choice. I was a Blue Sentinel...I'd pledged that to Horace. I couldn't back down now, before I felt like I'd really even done anything for them. I was torn...I had to pick one or the other. Sunlight Warrior or Blue Sentinel.

Or did I? Perhaps I could serve both. If what Anri and Horace had said are true, they served similar functions. Perhaps there was another way out of this, in which I didn't have to choose between Covenants. I didn't like that, however...it felt like I was living not one, but two lies at the same time. I had to choose one, but which...I didn't know.

I didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Flynn**

 **SL36 - 17 VGR - 14 ATT - 13 END - 23 VIT - 21 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL36 - 14 VGR - 14 ATT - 11 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 8 INT - 25 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

Was I a Blue Sentinel...or a Warrior of Sunlight?

The question still bothered me, even as we began our descent back to where we'd found Sif's body. I regretted what I'd said earlier to Flynn...I couldn't patronize him for choosing a Covenant he didn't believe in, when I was trying to reason with myself that being part of two separate Covenants was somehow acceptable. No matter how much I wanted to...I couldn't. Lightning Spear, no matter how much of myself wished to have it, was a miracle reserved for the Warriors of Sunlight. I'd pledged myself to Horace and the Blue Sentinels in this life...I hadn't done that to the Warriors. Until that changed, I couldn't find it within myself to use that miracle. I put it aside...I wasn't willing to simply throw it out just yet. Perhaps I'd change my mind...perhaps.

Once we were back at the tower bonfire, we took the painfully long ladder back to the ground, returning to the filthy mire of the swamp below. Gods, how I wished to be free of this place, as soon as possible. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to find that third flame, and put it out through whatever means necessary. However, first , we had to find it.

We continued our search, taking a right at the base of the ladder, adventuring into uncharted territory. The pace was slow...so slow, as we leaped from landmass to landmass, each one separated by the toxic ichor that was the current bane of our existences. After a couple hops, we made it to a slightly larger island than the rest. At the top of it was a vat, and inside it I could smell something quite fragrant...and for once, something nice. It was the first scent that broke through the pungent odor of the swamp, and it brought fond - but mixed - memories. It was Estus, brewed in a pot at the top of the island. The last time I saw this, I'd found the canvas patch depicting the Warriors of Sunlight...which I'd purposely pushed from my mind as of late.

However, we didn't make it to this island undetected. One of the more massive denizens of the swamp had caught our movements, one that we'd seen before. It had something akin to an external ribcage, but that was about all I could make out...or at least, all I wanted to make out. It was multiple times taller than us, and lugging an entire tree trunk as a weapon. It swung the massive weapon towards us, the low sweep taking up a surprising amount of the island's surface area. Flynn was barely out of its reach, but I wasn't quite so lucky. The trunk hit me at full force, and I slammed into the kettle of Estus, my head making a sickening crunch as it hit the metal. Instantly pain flared up, and my vision faltered...not a good way to start an encounter.

I reached for my Estus flask, my impaired vision leading fumbling hands towards the warm bottle. Once I found it I brought it to my lips, swiftly feeling my skull reconstruct itself and my vision return. Flynn had ventured out into the swamp, holding strong against the massive behemoth bearing down on it, which could apparently cast some horrific version of sorceries. Red phantasms swelled from the ground beneath it in droves, each one bearing the inhuman visage of a skull as its wispy features darted around. Flynn held fast, however...such was my brother. Restored, I leaped into the fight myself to aid him. It wasn't overly difficult, the massive beast powerful but relatively slow such that it was an easy target, but that didn't make it quick. The thing never seemed to die...by the time we'd finished it off, I was exhausted.

Flynn took the brunt of the blows, but held strong against him. However, despite all of that, I knew how much pain he was in...this must have been the longest either of us stayed in the waters, and he was in there for longer than I was. The caustic liquid was already eating away at my legs...he must have been in so much pain. We couldn't go shake this off at a bonfire, either...the beast would just be there for us next time, waiting. We'd have to camp out at the pot of Estus, and use what little of it we could.

I dished out the savory liquid to both of us, Flynn taking off his helmet for one fleeting moment. It was so rare that I got to see his face, sometimes I actually forgot what it looked like. "Why do you wear the helmet so often?"

He shrugged. "Asks the person that just got her skull caved in."

I chuckled. "Fair point. Drink up...you deserve it." I poured it for him, watching my brother visibly relax as the soothing liquid hit his throat. Once he had had his fill I had mine, feeling a delightful warmth suffuse my chest.

As we sat down by the pot to rest our weary bodies, I saw something else...a talisman. It looked much nicer than mine, a nice white cloth with red canvas interwoven with it. For some reason, I recognized it...but I couldn't remember from where.

And then it hit me...the memories.

Solaire.

I remembered everything about him at once...and I remembered why I'd pushed out any memory of him in the first place. I remembered meeting him by the bridge, seeing him guide me to the Warriors of Sunlight. I remembered meeting him again in Anor Londo...oh, the joy of seeing him after our trek there.

And then...everything became far darker. I remembered Izalith, watching him go hollow before my very eyes as he searched for his bizarre concept of a sun. Worst of all, I remember simply leaving him, seeing that he was beyond any sort of salvation...and that was the worst part of it all. He'd been my silent ally through so much of my journey, even though I'd seen him only rarely. And then, when he was at his lowest...there was nothing I could do but simply pass him by in his crazed state of hollowing.

As the memories flowed through me, the tear fell uncontrollably...I didn't want to stop them. I needed this, even though it was ages since it had happened. I'd forgotten all of it...but now, what had once been scars were now open wounds once again.

Flynn rushed over to me, wrapping his arms around my wracked and frail form. "Tell me what I can do."

I shook my head, holding out the talisman for both of us to see, the mere sight of it sending my body into another fit. "So - Solaire. I - I remember...everything."

Flynn didn't say anything...he didn't need to. He simply hugged me tight, both of us on the ground in this inhospitable climate, not caring if something was going to attack us imminently...he knew I needed comfort, and he was more than willing to give it to me.

I continued sobbing for a bit, letting it all through my system now...better now than later. Once I was ready I looked up, my brother's unmasked face so close to me. "Thanks...Flynn. I appreciate it."

He didn't say anything, simply staying wrapped around me for a little while longer. He was the best sibling ever...this only went to prove that point even further. "I...I need to come clean."

He unraveled himself from me, sitting back to look me dead in the eyes. "What about?"

I pulled out the scroll. "I know exactly what this is...it's Lightning Spear. I didn't want to tell you because...well, I'd just told you to be pickier about your Covenant. But the thing is, the Blue Sentinels, the Sunlight Warriors...I think I fit in with both and I don't know how to choose. I want to use this...but not if I'm only a Sentinel. And now, holding the talisman of the man that led me to become a Warrior of Sunlight in the first place...I don't think I can only be a Sentinel. I just...I don't know." I broke down again, leaning into his chest and wrapping my arms around his back.

He stroked my hair, even the metal comforting given my current state. "Then don't chose. Be part of both...serve both. This is a new world, and everything has changed. Serve both until you don't think you can anymore, until someone tells you to chose a side. Until that happens, though, just be you. Be the you that you want to be...that Solaire would have wanted you to be. Do you think he would have locked you down to being only a Warrior of Sunlight, if he knew there was another option that called to your heart?"

I shook my head. "He'd want me to do what I think is right for me. He'd...he'd want me to try both options, and chose the one that I thought was right for me."

"And if you couldn't come to a conclusion?"

"Then he wouldn't make me choose. He wouldn't want me to...give me a moment. There's something that I need to do."

Flynn smiled...and for once, I could see it with my own two eyes. "Take your time, sister."

"You're the best, Flynn."

I turned around the scroll, quickly scanning its contents in far more depth than I had before. I wanted to learn this - immediately. Not much had changed since last I'd used it. The hand movements were identical, they simply drew their power from a different source. When I tried to cast them, it wasn't with the ratty talisman that I'd found in my grave...no, it was with the talisman of the man that taught me to serve the sun.

The bolt of lightning was powerful. Invigorating. It streaked across the landscape, fading into the mountainous sides of the swamp. I didn't care. It felt good to cast it...it felt like home. Flynn was beaming, a satisfied smile on his face. "That's the Resa I remember. If all three flames are atop mountains, then I'm pretty sure that our final target is right over there." He pointed straight ahead, to a mountain far removed from the other two that we'd seen. "Are you ready?"

"I nodded, holding my talisman up proudly. "Now? More than ever."

 **Flynn**

With renewed vigor, the two of us set off towards the final mountain. It was another extended trip through the nasty waters, but I was more than willing to deal with it...if I was right, then we were almost free of them. The Abyss Watchers would be right behind those doors, and we would be face to face with a Lord of Cinder for the first time in our lives.

Climbing the mountain, I was met with immediate satisfaction...there, by the arch, was a third altar with a still-burning flame. Quickly Resa rushed over to it, snuffing it out with her hands. She'd gone through a lot recently...she didn't remember Solaire, and now I understood why. There was only one person I couldn't remember from my previous life...the man that taught me pyromancies. If the hurt that came with it was as great as what Resa had just experienced with remembering Solaire, perhaps I never wanted to.

I held my hand around her, plunging my sword into the ground. "If the past two flames are any indication, this one is going to be - "

I was cut off as a howling wind roared through the swamp, sounding like a pack of wolves on the prowl. It was all I could do to simply hold tight, trying not to get blown back by it. It lasted far longer than the previous two...though I could hear the massive door groaning open, even from as far away as we were. Once the groaning stopped, so did the howling wind.

"You were saying?" Resa looked up at me, smiling.

"I think it's redundant at this point. Shall we adventure back?" Heading forward should put is closer to it...though I'll admit, I'm getting a bit lost in this place."

"You and me both. I'll trust your judgement on this...you always were better with directions."

I kept forward, positive that my read on the situation was right. Up ahead was another one of the freakish goat-like abominations, quickly felled by the two of us. We kept forward, winding our way down the staircase back towards the swamp...until a familiar figure was there, facing towards us. Whether she was looking at us, I had no way to tell through the piles of cloth wrapped around her head.

"Heysel...did you not learn your lesson the first time?"

Rosaria's dog took a few steps forward, wading through the waters like it was a pristine lake, coming onto the feet of the steps. "Oh, I did...but you're just too fun to pass up! Plus, I never got to meet your sister...you spoke so highly of her, I'd be beside myself if I couldn't put an arrow through her stomach for you to watch!" Just as she said that she fired off a surprise shot from her crossbow, which Resa nimbly avoided.

I stepped in front of her, interposing myself between the two women. "I'll give you one chance. Return to Rosaria like the good little servant that you are, and I'll forgive you. Stay, and the two of us will break your body, and crush your soul."

Heysel tapped her pick to her head, as if in thought. "Well, when you make it so clear...I'll bring both your tongues to Mother Rosaria!" She thrust her pick forward, sending several waves of sorcery arrows, each wave shooting four or five towards us. I blocked what I could with my shield, but as always it still burned...there was no way to fully defend myself from sorceries.

Like the rat she was, she retreated into the depths of the swamp, forcing us to fight on her terms. "Be careful. It seems like she can turn invisible if you lose track of her. Are you willing to help me fight her?"

Resa scoffed. "The way she just spoke to us? I don't think Solaire would be happy with what happens to her...but I will be."

"That's what I like to hear. Split up, but stay close...she can ambush us. Her crossbow isn't the main threat, but don't ignore it." I moved into the swamp, finding that it was more than the three of us. All around us were some of the most horrifying creatures we'd seen in our early travels. I never had a name for them...strange lizards with massive eyes on their heads. However, the cloud that they spewed was enough to turn you into stone if you lingered for too long. Now, there were perhaps a half dozen around us...Heysel wouldn't be the only thing we would have to worry about.

I focused on dispatching the lizards as quickly as I could, evening the battlefield as much as I could. I threw fireballs at them from afar while Resa hurled her newly-acquired lightning spears, each of us taking out two in quick succession. It lasted until I heard Resa yelp, a crossbow bolt landing in her stomach. She pulled it out, rushing towards the recently appeared visage of Heysel. I followed after her, watching Resa strafe around her as the hail of sorceries flew from her pick. With each dodge my sister grew closer as I hid behind my shield to defend against the stray sorceries that ended up flying my direction. Once Resa was close enough she pulled out her scythe, making a low sweep with the curved blade to sweep Heysel off her feet, swooping around to swing it straight down into where Heysel had been just a moment prior. The slippery finger rolled away at the last moment, Resa's killing blow now simply splashing water into the air around her. She tried to salvage the attack, but Heysel was already on her feet and backing away, a hail of sorceries and crossbow fire distancing herself until she disappeared once again.

More of the lizards were where we'd ended up...four more, exactly. The two survivors from before were at our backs, now flanking us. Several began encroaching on our space, leaping into the air and spewing the deadly gas into the air. We had to get out of here...fast. I could already feel the shroud start to slow down my bones, and I threw a fireball at one of the lizards that hadn't gotten around to attacking us quite yet.

And then, just like that, she was back...Heysel. A shower of sorceries flew towards us towards where we were retreating, forcing us to turn back around, through the rest of the mist. I was slowing down...Resa was too. She hurled a spear at another one of the lizards, buying us a little more time until we would be consumed. Unfortunately, we were already on the clock - the longer we stayed in these waters, the worse it would become for our survivability. We needed a way out of this, and fast.

I took out another one of the lizards with a ball of fire, and with a few quick assaults from Resa we'd gotten rid of all but one. That would have to do...for now. There was still the matter of Heysel...and what a matter it was. While we had been simply trying to even the playing fields she'd been peppering us with attacks, which had left both of us in a fairly weakened state. With one final lightning spear evening the playing field, however, perhaps we would finally be ready to make a comeback.

"Protect me for a bit. I'll get us both back in perfect shape."

"With pleasure." I stood in front of Resa, my sister taking a drink from her Ashen Estus flask to restore her magic reserves. After a few seconds passed, I felt the familiar warmth of a miracle coursing through me, restoring the burns to my skin that sorceries seemed to leave. I could only assume Resa was equally healed as a spear rushed past my shoulder a moment or two later, catching Heysel directly in the shoulder.

"You can't run anymore, Heysel. It's just you and us now."

I heard the cackle from across the swamp. "Perfect! I do so enjoy fighting with an advantage, but you spoilsports just don't know how to have a good time. I'll have to teach you myself!" The shower of sorceries continued...but now, we had the advantage. While I took the brunt of them, Resa threw lightning spears at her to slow Heysel's progress. Likewise while my sister was getting pelted, Heysel found herself the subject of my pyromancies. The entire time we drew closer to her, each one recovering and attacking when we weren't in the line of fire. Our Estus flasks were running empty...but that didn't matter right now.

Eventually, Heysel backed up until she found herself with her back against the wall...literally. "Oh...oops."

I chuckled. "Not so tough without an escape plan, are you?"

She didn't respond, instead simply opting to attack me with her sorceries while she attacked Resa with her crossbow. My sister, however, easily deflected the missiled with her shields, until she was close enough to be within striking distance. She pulled out one of her twinned swords, plunging it into Heysel's chest with a single, lightning fast attack.

The attacks stopped, and I quickly closed the distance. I plunged my sword into her chest as well, Resa now moving to put her second sword in as well. In tandem the two of us ripped away, cleaving her body in half...lengthwise. The bloody remains lasted mere seconds until they faded away.

"Good riddance."

I nodded. "Indeed. Let's get out of here. I don't want to think about her any more than I have to."

The two of us trudged through the waters, eventually finding door just up ahead. We didn't go through it quite yet, instead opting to make a quick break at the bonfire not far away if for no other reason than to replenish our Estus. However, the reprieve was short...we both knew that a Lord was up ahead, and we both wanted to get to it as soon a we could.

What we found, however, was anything but a Lord. Beyond the massive, now-open doors was simply more woods...and more of the strange, bird-like creatures we'd encountered before we ever met Anri and Horace. We cut through them, our powers noticeably greater than we were when we first encountered them, walking up a slope that led deeper beyond the doors.

At the top, the trail continued onwards to a thickly-wooded area. At the top of the winding, sloping path I could simply see a door, deeply inset into the building that held it. The thick tree cover blocked most of our view of what exactly the building was, but I think we both knew - the Lord was behind that door, and we simply needed to get there.

However, there was quite a bit barring our way. First and foremost, however, were two skeleton-like creatures that stirred terrible, horrific memories - the Darkwraiths. There were two of them...why they'd left New Londo, I didn't want to know. They looked similar to how I remembered them in the thick, bony armor resembling a skeleton. They were currently walking away from us, but I knew better than to assume that meant we could surprise them...they were always listening, and always ready to plunge a sword through your stomach.

I approached cautiously, opting for my sword and shield over my mace. I wished I could use it more than I currently did, but so often I found myself needing a shield to hide behind and I still wasn't strong enough to hold this thing one handed. Perhaps, one day, I would be able to do both...but that was a long ways off. With Resa on my tail I got closer and closer to the Darkwraiths, waiting for the time to strike. I didn't want to get too close...I knew that they were aware of my presence, and getting too close would simply put me at a disadvantage. Once I was a safe distance I quickly lunged forward, thrusting my sword out in front of me before they had a chance to react.

Success. The sword plunged through it as it was already turning around, its partner not suffering such a debilitation. A sword swung towards me with blinding speed, something that I remembered quite well from my previous encounters with them. We weren't as strong as we were when we last fought them...I was able to hold a much larger shield and swing a much larger weapon than I was now. However, I had faith that we could take them.

Resa sprung into action, darting to the side and throwing a spear at the already-injured one before engaging the second before it could devour me with a flurry of blows. Removing my sword from the Darkwraith I unleashed a quick gout of fire, the blast masking its vision just long enough that I could throw my shoulder into it, knocking it backwards. I followed the action with a kick, sending the Darkwraith stumbling backwards even more. As I moved to plunge my sword into its chest, however, I realized that I truly had no control of the situation...or at least, far less than I thought. It spun out of the way right as my sword would have pierced it, the Darkwraith's own sword instead slamming into my back. I thrust my shield backwards to hear the satisfying reverberation of it bashing into its face, again moving to hack at it with my blade. This time, it hit...but it was little more than a glancing blow.

Resa was managing the other Darkwraith quite well. It seemed that, like me, she struggled to land blows on it, but she was at least ducking out of getting injured herself. I threw a fireball at that Darkwraith, something that it clearly didn't see coming. The blast hit it, and Resa immediately pressed the advantage. Dual swords ripped through its chest, black blood beginning to flow free. She had that one handled...I was sure of it.

I, however, still had work to do. The Darkwraith and I continued trading minor blows back and forth, though I now focused on simply biding my time rather than trying to eliminate it myself. These were fearsome enemies, and we would need to take them on together.

My cue to attack came when a lightning spear slammed into the Darkwraith's shoulder...this was it. I sent my sword arcing across its chest in a wide slash, blood flying from the wound. After another crosswise slash I plunged it straight into its chest, the Darkwraith unable to react in time for any of this to be avoidable. From there, I simply ripped the blade out, leaving an unsustainable wound. If that didn't kill it outright, it died in the next few moments from loss of blood.

We continued forwards...the Darkwraiths weren't the only thing barring our path forward. Many of the odd goat-creatures stood in our way, but they paled in comparison to the Darkwraiths we'd just fought. One by one we clawed through them, until eventually we stood at the door of the building.

I couldn't quite make out what it was originally built for, other than that it was built like a fortress. No windows, no cracks, simply a massive block designed to keep safe whatever was inside it. Numerous weapons stuck out from the ground, and I could hear a battle waging from inside. Swords clashed against swords, the echoes ringing out even from beyond the walls. How hard they were fighting to make that much sound...it worried me. Then again, this was a Lord of Cinder we were walking into. They'd earned that title...they would not go quietly, if it came to that.

I looked to my sister. "Are you ready?"

"We have to do this. The survival of this world depends on it."

I opened the double doors, hearing them creak open. The battle inside waged on, the clangs of swords growing far louder now that the thick wood door wasn't blocking it.

Once the door was open, I walked into quite the odd display of battle. Multiple people, all dressed in near-identical armor, were attacking each other mercilessly. There had to be five, perhaps six, all wielding similar weapons and wearing similar armor. Was this the Abyss Watchers? We'd been to the Abyss before...it was a dark and terrifying place, one where I didn't want to go back.

They hadn't noticed us yet, instead continuing to assault each other without restraint. When one stood still, I got a glimpse of the tattered cape it wore on its back...these were the Abyss Watchers. The cape had a repulsive, vein-like pattern of black creeping up from its base, and the mere sight of it reminded me of the Abyss. Perhaps it was something else...perhaps something that caused that had sprung up in the ages while we slept, but I doubted it.

However, if these were a Lord of Cinder, reasoning with them was out of the question. It didn't look like this was a training exercise, a simple way to keep themselves in fighting shape. No, it looked like they wanted to kill each other, as evidenced by the dozens of similar bodies that were scattered about the room. Reasoning with them would be impossible, if they couldn't even reason with each other.

If that was the case, we would have to fight...if that was the way out. I turned to Resa. "What do you make of this."

"I don't know what to make of this...but I don't like any bit of it. These people are madmen...how are we supposed to get them to come with us to the Shrine?"

"I don't think - " At that moment, I noticed a stillness in the air...the fighting had stopped. One of their own thrust his sword through one of its former companions, abruptly ending its existence. As it did, however, five pairs of glowing red eyes turned on us, and five identical swords were raised towards our heads. In their off hands were five identical, wickedly curved daggers, crossed defensively over their chest...this was bad.

We didn't stand a chance...we never did. I tried to run, but there was always another one casing after me, another sword hacking away at my life. Resa, similarly, could only avoid so many fatal blows before her luck ran out. She tumbled, she backstepped, she somersaulted, but the blows kept coming, each one severely injuring her. She tried to keep me alive for as long as she could with her miracles as I took the brunt of the attacks, but even I couldn't keep five Lords of Cinder focused on me, not when it was clear that they were out for blood. I don't know who was the one to actually perish...if it was Resa, I felt like I was dead long before the killing blow was ever delivered.

We were back at the bonfire in the center of the swamp, right before the door.

"What happened?" Resa was next to me, shaking her head.

"We tried to face a Lord of Cinder, and we got annihilated."

"So what do we do now?"

I shrugged. "We do the only thing we can do...prepare, and try again. We can't give up, not when everyone is counting on us. We've got some resources back at the Shrine that might help...Ludleth might be able to make something useful from that demon's soul, and we've still got the soul of the Greatwood if we're desperate. However, I think our best bet is to simply gather as many souls as we can, and become as powerful as possible. Then, and only then, might we have a chance to defeat this."

"Well then let's get back to the Shrine, gather whatever we can there before preparing for this."

"Yeah...let's split up, as well. We'll gather more power faster if we're working independently. I can take anything on the Road...what about you?"

All I got was a curt nod, and we found our way back to the Shrine. I had my first order of business clear in my mind - Ludleth. I approached him, holding out the soul of the demon that we'd just recently slain, up on the bridge. "What can you make with this?"

Ludleth reached out, grasping the soul in his tender hands. "Ah, Flynn. Thou hast returned once more. You seek the power of Soul Transposition? Let me show you what I lies within this soul."

He began performing his usual ritual, the kiln warping and twisting, as he held the soul over it. "I see a demon...oh, and a very ancient demon at that. It once presided in an Asylum at the dawn of time. Ah, I now see what lies within its very soul. I see...a ring. A large, heavy ring, as if hewn directly from rock...and a pyromancy?" Ludleth paused for a moment, as if trying to make sense of it. "Yes, a pyromancy. It appears the demon could launch boulders...this is a trait it wishes the bearer of its soul to carry on, I suppose."

Neither particularly sounded exciting...truth be told, I was more interested in the massive hammer, but it seems that wasn't available. Between the two, however, the pyromancy seemed worthless...why would I want to throw boulders, when I had the powers I already did. "The ring, if you please."

Ludleth gave a faint smile, his eyes still focused on the kiln. "As you wish." The kiln's movements sped up, and he reached into its center, pulling out a small ring. As the kiln grinded to a halt, he held it out to me. Surprisingly enough...this was a ring I recognized. In its center was indeed a smooth and polished stone, and around it were smaller pebbles. It was surprisingly heavy, given its size, but I knew better than to second-guess it - I'd worn this very ring before, or perhaps one like it. When I did last time, everything seemed lighter. I slipped it onto my finger, feeling relaxing sensation of a weight being taken off my shoulders. Nothing had changed, of course. I was still in the heavy armor, but now it was so much lighter than before. This...this was a good decision.

"Thank you, Ludleth. I will come to you with whatever else we may find."

The tiny man nodded, his crown shaking on his head. "Much appreciated, Flynn. Safe travels to you."

I left him, moving to elsewhere in the Shrine. There was someone else I wanted to talk to...Yoel. I'd been initially cautious on whether or not I'd actually wanted to seek his services, but after how thoroughly trounced we were by the Abyss Watchers, I saw no other option. I needed strength, and I was severely doubting I'd find it through simply acquiring souls. I journed back, behind Andre, seeking the hunched figure.

Yoel was delighted to see me...I was probably the only person to ever come back here, by the looks of things. "Oh Champion of Ash, you've returned!"

I nodded. "I have, Yoel...I've considered what you left me with when we last spoke."

Yoel's voice grew quiet quickly. "And?"

"I...I wish to try. I wish to draw upon your strength. Not because I want to...but because I believe I need to."

Yoel nodded. "Then let us begin...I will not take any of your precious time than I must."

The Pilgrim reached out to place one hand on each of my shoulders, causing me to take a kneel. The words that came next were even lower than before, barely audible even in the quiet back room. "Bearer of the Darksign...let your true strength shine."

Instantly, I felt it...strength. It pulsed through my shoulders from where Yoel was holding me, quickly rippling out to my arms and chest, and then my legs. I felt...a lot better, truly. I looked up towards Yoel, seeing the Pilgrim's body shaking unsteadily, knees buckling.

I stood up quickly, steadying the Pilgrim. "Thank you...Yoel. Your sacrifice is much appreciated. I will not squander this precious gift you've given me."

When Yoel next spoke, it was the voice I recognized from the Pilgrim. "It is not a sacrifice for me, but a gift to you, Champion of Ash! Please, there is more that I can give you...it is of no loss to me to grant you the strength you need to carry out your task. I...I need time to recover, but do please come back!"

I was skeptical...given the way Yoel was shaking right now, I doubted if the Pilgrim was telling the truth. However, if Yoel wanted to give this gift to me, it would be rude to turn it down. "I...I will consider it."

I left...I needed to think about this before returning. With that, I made my way to the bonfire, finding Resa having already left to gather souls.

We fought the Abyss Watchers several more times, thinking that we'd finally grown strong enough to overpower them. And indeed, each time, we made it a little bit further than before. However, the five of them were simply too much to handle, and we always fell. Resa had gathered from the Fire Keeper that killing them would not end our quest...so long as we brought back their ashes, their very essence, we would be successful.

I returned to Yoel a few more times, seeking more power. And each time, the Pilgrim gave it to me, happily. After each transfusion, I could see Yoel grow weaker and weaker. By the fifth time, the Pilgrim was barely standing up, hunched over more than normal, barely staying upright. It was a painful sight to see, and I regretted doing it...but I needed the strength, and Yoel seemed happy to sacrifice for me. But...why.

I didn't tell Resa about these meetings...I was sure she would disapprove, partially because I wasn't sure I approved of them. I returned to Yoel one more time, seeking more strength. It had grown intoxicating, feeling the surge of power course through me as the Pilgrim sacrificed one life for another...I needed more. If it helped us defeat the Abyss Watchers, it would be worth it.

I went to Yoel one more time...except everything had changed. On the ground was Yoel's body, unmoving. Yoel was dead...and I was the reason. I wanted to turn back now, but another figure caught my eye, standing over the fallen Pilgrim. It was a woman, clad wholly in black and wearing a decorative black metal mask. Short platinum hair sprouted from her head, the mask simply covering the front of it. Had she killed Yoel? Perhaps I wasn't at fault.

"Come forward. I wish to speak with you."

It was the woman, exuding a commanding presence even with such few words. I obliged, walking towards her, the two of us leaning against opposite walls. "Who are you?"

"I am Yuria of Londor, a dear friend of Yoel's. Tell me, are you his master? He spoke very highly of his master. I have been back here for some time, and you are the only to come searching for him."

I shook my head. "I spoke with Yoel, yes...but I am not Yoel's master. I simply greeted him...he gave me a portion of his strength."

Yuria shook her head. "He gave you everything he had within him...willingly, of course. You are, indeed, his master, though Yoel may not have told you this himself. And thus, you are mine." At that, Yuria dropped to one knee, taking a deep bow. "Tell me how I can serve you, my Lord."

This...this was wrong...all of this was so wrong. "What is the meaning of this. All of this. Of Yoel, and you being here, and...all of it. Explain this to me. Please."

Yuria stayed to the ground. "You are a Lord, in your own right. A Lord...of Hollows. You bear the Darksign upon you, though you may not know it. You must lead the people of Londor to salvation...you must become the only remaining Lord, and finally end the cycle of undeath that originated with Lord Gwyn."

Now...now, I was interested. "And why is that?"

"Look around you. This world has lasted far longer than it should have...Gwyn forced the undead to survive long after we should have. The entire world is crumbling. We need you to end this. We of Londor shall serve you, and aid you in this quest. Believe me...it is a most noble quest. Here, allow me to express my gratitude for meeting you...a gift from the darkness that we must enter. Hold out your hand."

I was cautious...but curious. Had we made a mistake, oh so long ago? We'd kept the fire burning, but if what Yuria was saying was true, perhaps that wasn't the right option. While I wasn't entirely certain...we were still in dire need of assistance. If Yuria was willing to provide it, then I wouldn't turn it down. I held out my sword hand, unsure of what was coming.

She held her hand out as well, a twisted darkness forming above her palm. I recognized this...the Darkwraiths we'd been fighting could summon it. They were capable of forming it into a sort of illusory shield, but I knew from experience that it was very, very real. I thought about pulling back - these were dark powers that I wasn't quite ready for, but I was too late. A chill ran through my hand as the darkness spread to me, the temperature quickly returning to normal. "There you are, my Lord...a darkness to call your own. Carry it with you, and bring it to the fire so that we can finally end the endless cycle. I will provide you more assistance...I know what you struggle with. When you find yourselves facing the Lord of Cinder again, look for a man garbed in white. He will aid you, even willing to lay down his life for you. He is one of many, but the only that I could summon at this time. Use him well...and use him fully if you must. I cannot allow my Lord to be bested by another."

She stayed bowed, somehow deepening the stance even further. "I...okay. I need time to digest all of this. It's, well...a lot."

"I understand, my Lord. I know what you must do...I have waited so long for this fated day. Return to me when you are ready. I will guide you."

I walked away, quickly. I didn't know if this was what I wanted...there was a lot I needed to think about. Was I truly that special...was I truly a Lord all my own? I'd never heard of the Darksign that she mentioned, but she seemed so certain of its presence on me that I couldn't argue with her. I suppose only time would tell...but how much time, I didn't know.

If we only had the aid of Londor for one final fight against the Abyss Watchers, I would wait for Resa there. Before I went, though, I changed into the armor I'd purchased not too long ago...I was ready. Yoel had made me much stronger, and the ring of the demon allowed me to carry a weight far beyond what was normal for someone even of my strength. As I donned the massive armor, I found that I was able to move in it...I'd grown much stronger, in such a limited amount of time. Perhaps I really was a Lord after all...I had no way to know.

I moved to the Abyss Watchers...there, I would wait for my sister to return.

 **Resa**

While Flynn talked to Ludleth, I went to the handmaid. I'd found the Umbral ashes up on the bridge, and hadn't yet turned them in to her. As I gave the ashes over, however, she eyed the hand that clasped them, looking up towards me. "Dear...where did you find these ashes?"

Odd...she hadn't cared last time. "Near a horrid swamp, up on a bridge. Why?"

The handmaid shook her head. "These our foul ashes...they will provide you naught to aid you in your quest. However, these are ashes I recognize...the ashes of a man that chased a dream, chasing it until there was nothing left of him to continue chasing. Think nothing of it...thank you for bringing them to me."

Odd...but I let it go. Before leaving, I inquired with the Fire Keeper about the Lords, specifically what happens if one were to perish. Though she doubted such an event would ever occur, she assured me that naught would be lost, so long as we provided her with the ashes of the Lord. With those, it could substitute the actual presence of a Lord...or at least, I hoped.

With nothing else to do I moved to the Road, beginning my quest for more souls. The bird-like foes there were now easy targets for my lightning spears, and I made swift progress. Several times, I returned to the Lord, and we tried our luck again. Every time, though, we failed...but not without succeeding a little more than we did the previous time. I kept up the quest, however, returning to the Road and gathering more and more souls.

I went back to the Shrine once again, seeking respite from the endless toil. I leaned against the walls of the Shrine, closing my eyes just for a moment…

"Resa?"

It was a female voice, one that was just on the cusp of my memory. I opened them, seeing a familiar face. "Oh, Sirris...it's you."

Last I'd spoken with the Darkmoon, it hadn't been on the best of terms. She seemed to want nothing to do with me...but that was clearly not the case anymore. "Indeed. I need to apologize...I spoke harshly towards you last we met. I am going through a difficult time, and I did not mean for you to be the object of my inner pain."

I tried to give a comforting smile. "Do not worry, I do not hold grudges. You are forgiven, though I personally don't believe you needed to apologize in the first place."

"I am most grateful. Tell me, why are you resting here? I rarely see you here...you and your brother return here very infrequently."

I opened up...I needed someone to talk to. I told her everything, the Abyss Watchers and how we'd been pummeled, but more importantly that we needed to defeat them...it was the only way.

When I finished, she simply smiled. "Please, let me help you...I know you believe I did no wrong, but I strongly disagree with you on that. Let me make it up to you...let me help you defeat a Lord of Cinder. It would be my honor."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It's...they aren't easy. I thought I made that clear."

She nodded. "That is why you need me. With more people, you will be able to manage them more effectively. I am a strong fighter, as well as a cleric. You will not have to worry about keeping your brother alive, simply focus on yourself. I can help him, as well as fight. Please...let me do this. I owe it to you."

I sighed…"We can take all the help we can get. It won't be easy, but you know that. If you still wish to help, I won't say no."

"Then let us go."

She was eager...I guess that was for the best. We made our way to the bonfire, and I held her hand as we travelled to the swamp. A Darkmoon and a Blue Sentinel working side-by-side...I suppose that was to be expected.

Once in the swamp, I led her forward, finding the way already cleared of foes. At the top was Flynn...I only knew that from the weapons he was carrying. He'd swapped to a much heavier armor, the one he'd acquired from the Handmaid not too long ago. He looked...well, terrifying.

By his side, however, was a most curious person. He was garbed in pure white cloth armor, standing out amidst the murky swamp. In his hand was a wicked sword, numerous but purposeful barbs along its length. In its other hand was a staff, a carved tree branch of pure white. It seems I wasn't the only one that brought assistance. However...who was this person?

As I approached, Flynn seemed as equally surprised to see Sirris as I was to see his companion. "Well here I was thinking three would be enough to turn the odds in our favor...but I think four should be plenty. Who is this?"

"A companion, sent by a friend. It's...quite complicated. I'll tell you more when we are through with this." He turned to Sirris, giving a slight nod. "I'm surprised to see you here. May I ask why?"

"I simply wish to atone for what I've done...nothing more, nothing less. However, aiding in the defeat of a Lord of Cinder is a blessing all on its own."

I motioned towards the door. "No sense in waiting...it won't delay the inevitable. The Abyss Watchers fight ruthlessly. They'll chase you, but they also seem to attack each other if you're not the easiest target. Try to use that to your advantage, if at all possible. That's all I can say...fend for yourselves, and fight whatever is necessary. There's four of us...we can do this."

"Let's go." Flynn led the way forward, pulling the doors open with confidence this time, rather than fear. We were here to win...and we would. If this wasn't enough, nothing would be.

The door creaked open once more...and the same turn of events played out. One of the six was slain, and all eyes turned towards us. Now, however, instead of staring at two pairs of eyes, there were four to focus on. All of us split up, the Abyss Watchers swarming us in turn. Two turned to Flynn while the rest of us each drew one, a far cry better than the two or three that had come for me before.

One-on-one, however, didn't mean that the fight was easy. This was still a Lord of Cinder...and I felt that in every blow I took. The Watcher attacked relentlessly, its heavy sword slamming into my shield while the dagger always seemed to catch me by surprise. It took a while to find the rhythm, but I'd taken quite a beating before I'd gotten there. After that point, however, I could at least trade blows evenly with it, ducking beneath its sword to plunge my own into its thigh, only to find a dagger coming at me more often than not. It was progress...but slow.

"Help! Someone!" I recognized Flynn's voice immediately, momentarily distancing myself from the Watcher to see his situation. The two that fought him had backed him into a corner, leaving him nowhere to run. Though he could hide behind his shield, he was taking quite the beating.

"Resa! Cover me." Sirris backed away, and I knew what to do. I dodged out of the way of my own Watcher, throwing two lightning spears at hers in quick succession. That gave her enough time to cast a miracle, and what a miracle it was. The glow that came from her talisman was far greater than anything I'd ever produced, even before the bell. I could only imagine what it must have felt like to be on the receiving end of such a blessing.

"Many thanks." Flynn pushed his way forward with renewed vigor, breaking out of the corner. Meanwhile, the ally he'd brought with him had instantly separated, charging towards the two Watchers that had been attacking Flynn. A swarm of odd black sorceries flew from his staff as he charged, clouding around one of them as the mysterious man leaped high into the air, plunging his serrated sword into one's back. When he ripped it out blood sprayed everywhere, the unique byproduct of such a terrifying weapon.

The entire fight was in disarray...but that was to our advantage. The two watchers that had been on our allies now engaged with each other, brutal blows raining down on the both of them as they were drunk in their rage. Flynn and his ally had teamed up to take on the two that had been fighting Flynn...that left mine, still assaulting me. However, Sirris quickly made her way over, but not before sliding her talisman across her rapier, enshrouding it within a powerful blue glow. I kept the Watcher occupied, leaving it completely vulnerable when the Darkmoon plunged her blade in its back, coming to stick out the other side. It howled in pain, something I'd never quite seen it do before...that was promising.

The two of us teamed up, Sentinel and Darkmoon, fighting the Watcher. Together, we were nigh unstoppable, my scythe and blades slashing while her rapier capitalized on the joints in its armor. Within moments we'd taken it down...our first kill.

Of the two that were fighting each other, one clearly seemed to becoming out on top. Soon, it landed the killing blow on its foe, turning towards us. Meanwhile, Flynn and his ally had collectively taken down one of the two they were fighting, beginning to swarm the remainder. They fought well together as well, Flynn absorbing the powerful blows while his ally found ideal strikes with his jagged blade, ripping out chunks of flesh with every imposing strike.

"Hold out your scythe. Allow me to bless it with a gift of the Darkmoon."

I turned to Sirris, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I...I couldn't."

"You fight with the ferocity of one. You may wish to be a Sentinel, but your heart is a Darkmoon...allow me to show you the power we carry with us."

Curious I held out my scythe, Sirris waving her talisman over it as the same blue glow sheathed the curved blade. The weapon practically thrummed with power...it was invigorating. I smiled. "Appreciate it. Let's put it to use."

The unoccupied of the two remaining Watchers made its way towards us, and I slashed aggressively in front of me, loving the power that coursed through this weapon. Perhaps Sirris was right...I'd have to ask her how I joined such a covenant...but not now.

The Watcher swung at us, its movements now familiar to me after having fought several at this point. Between that, and Sirris' help, a flurry of Darkmoon blades slashed at it, and I could truly feel how powerful this miracle was. The blade cut cleanly, leaving behind a wound that was far more grievous than it had any right to be. With the reach of the scythe I could fight safely from range, throwing the occasional lightning spear whenever Sirris was the one that had its attention. Before long, it too fell...that only left one. Flynn and his ally had it on the ropes, maneuvering it back into a corner where there was little it could do to defend itself.

"The Darkmoon...how do I join them?"

Sirris smiled. "My leader is far off, in an ancient land. Her name is Yorshka...I hope that you will meet her." As she spoke, Flynn smashed his hammer into the final remaining Abyss Watcher, caving in its chest as it slammed into the floor.

"Where is this land?"

"You will find it beyond the Boreal Valley, travelling from here. It is known as - "

She cut off, staring ahead of us. From the pile of corpses of Abyss Watchers rose one of its kind, slightly larger and stronger than the rest. The most noticeable difference, however, was its sword - it was wreathed in searing hot flames. The heat radiated from them even from halfway across the room, where all of us were standing. It held up its sword, raising one arm over its shoulder as it pointed it towards Flynn...and practically teleported across the room. I knew that wasn't the case - it couldn't be, but it moved so fast that it might as well have vanished and reappeared right in front of him.

Somehow, however, Flynn's ally was able to react in time, throwing himself in front of Flynn. Rather than piercing my brother it pierced the white-garbed man, plunging through his stomach as a surge of fire coursed through the blade. The Watcher discarded him...he was dead. Of that, I was absolutely certain...and all it took was one fatal blow. It seemed that we weren't done yet…

Sirris and I both rushed to help my brother who was now alone, defending against the Watcher's ruthless attacks. I threw a few lightning spears from afar as Sirris cast several more miracles, reapplying her Darkmoon's gift on her own blade and conferring several things to my brother. One simply healed his wounds...I could tell he needed it, but the other appeared to stave off the flames, if only a bit. However, it bought the two of us enough time to close the distance, where the three of us began attacking it in tandem.

Even then, it wasn't an easy fight. Every swing by the last remaining Watcher carried with it a streak of fire that trailed behind the blade, meaning that it wasn't enough to simply avoid being cleaved in half...there was more. Several times I found myself on the receiving end of the fire, dodging the sword only to find my vision enshrouded in biting flames, a pain far worse than I ever could have imagined. My Estus flask was running low...both of them.

I continued the fight, however...I had to. We were so close, and I doubted we would be able to make it this far again even if it was only the three of us. I plunged one of my twinblades into its leg, wrenching the sword out as violently as I could. Sirris followed my attack, the Darkmoon-enhanced rapier hitting the open wound, plunging through its leg and into its chest. That destabilized it enough that Flynn could join in, lunging forward to shove his sword into its chest, not stopping until the hilt was pressed against its chest. He let out the blade and the Watcher stumbled backwards...but it wasn't down yet. Another flurry of blows was now concentrated on Sirris, but the elegantly weaved out of the way of each of them, even managing to avoid the fire that billowed behind the blade.

The last strike, however, she didn't avoid. The Watcher's dagger came up right into where she was dodging, plunging into her exposed side. She let out a pained yelp as the Watcher unsheathed the dagger from her skin, kicking her to the ground.

I would have none of that...and I knew Flynn wouldn't either. I swung low with my scythe, grabbing both of its legs and pulling them out from underneath the Watcher, while my brother quickly swapped to his mace and brought the full force of it down on the Lord. Its back audibly crunched, and as frost spread from the impact its sword grew dim.

I rushed towards Sirris, holding up my talisman. "It's not quite as powerful as yours, but I hope you'll accept it."

She smiled. "You'll make a fine Darkmoon, Resa."

I cast the miracle, helping Sirris back to her feet. All around us, the Watchers were fading away...but not quite completely. In their wake were their ashes, the entire floor becoming covered in a thin veil of black. Some of these ashes actually coalesced into a bonfire...quite odd indeed. Flynn had scooped up a handful of them already, depositing them into a bag on his belt. Just how much did we need, I wondered...it was hard to tell.

There was something else by Flynn that my brother picked up...a soul. It flickered around where we'd killed the final Watcher, and Flynn put it away. Perhaps we'd have a use for it...perhaps we wouldn't.

The three of us walked towards the bonfire, exhausted. As we did, however, I heard grinding - stone on stone. Near the back of the building was some sort of altar that now began to slide backwards, revealing a set of stairs descending into the depths below.

I turned to Sirris. "I am in your debt...I know you say you did this to pay a debt of your own, but this vastly outweighs whatever wrong you think you did to me. Please...allow me to be grateful for what you've done."

"I will, Resa, but only because you accepted an apology when you believed there was none to be had. Likewise, I do not believe you should be grateful for the compensation I provided you to forgive the wrong I did you, but I will accept your gratitude nonetheless. You - both of you, are formidable warriors. Should things be different, I would wish to travel with you...I think I could learn much from the two of you. However, I have a quest of my own that I must fulfill, one that does not involve the Lords of Cinder. For now, we must part ways, but I do wish that our paths shall cross again."

"Likewise. I will seek out Yorskha...the Darkmoon interest me, if nothing else."

Sirris smiled, turning back towards the entrance of the room. "I look forward to seeing you as an ally of the moon, rather than simply a friend. Blessings of the moon upon your journey, Resa."

"Blessings of the moon upon your journey, Sirris."

The door opened as she walked through it, departing back into the swamp. I turned my attention to Flynn, who I hadn't spoken with since we'd entered into the fight against the Abyss Watchers. "We did it...we beat a Lord. Who...was...your friend?"

Flynn let out a sigh, taking a seat by the bonfire. "Sit with me for a bit...we've got a lot to discuss."

 **Alright...that's a wrap. I'm going to take a break for the holiday season, but that doesn't mean I'm ignoring this story. Now that I'm a fair ways into this I think I can plan it out a bit better, since a lot of the groundwork has been laid out. In case you didn't know, anyone that follows this story (or me, as the author) will get an email notification of when the next chapter comes out. Expect some time perhaps mid January to early February...until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Flynn

SL37 - 18 VGR - 14 ATT - 13 END - 23 VIT - 21 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK

Resa

SL37 - 15 VGR - 14 ATT - 11 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 8 INT - 25 FTH - 11 LCK

Resa

"Hold on...I'm not following. Run it by me one more time, if you will. What happened with Yoel?"

We hadn't left the mausoleum where we'd fought the Abyss Watchers yet, though the fight was long-over. Sirris had departed as soon as the battle had ended, but Flynn and I remained around the bonfire.

"Yoel sacrificed himself, or rather, his strength. He...must have trusted me. In his place is now Yuria, and she said Yoel regarded me as his master. I'm still making sense of some of it myself, to be honest."

"And the person that fought alongside you just now was…?" The ghastly white undead was still cast off on the side, wicked sword in hand amidst the now-charred clothes it was wearing. I'd never seen him before our final fight with the Abyss Watchers, and yet he was willing to sacrifice his life to save my brother's.

"Yuria called me 'The Lord of Hollows'. Someone supposed to end the cycle that's been happening since the days of Lordran. The fire keeps fading, and yet civilization after civilization keeps rising up and keeping it going. The Lord of Hollows is supposed to end that...to snuff out the fire for good."

I slapped my brother across the face, a meaningless gesture given just how thick his armor was. I knew it wouldn't hurt, but it got my point across nonetheless. "And why would you do that? Flynn, we are alive right now because of people sacrificing themselves to the flame, keeping it burning all those ages you speak of. Explain why you'd want to simply end all of their efforts just because a complete stranger said that it was what you were destined to do?"

He held his hands up defensively, shaking his head. "I never said I was going to...just that that's what Yuria said I should do. It's...it's a lot to take in. The shade that was with me, though...he believed in the Lord of Hollows...in me. If someone's willing to sacrifice themself for you, shouldn't that make their beliefs hold some gravity?"

I shook my head. "I...I don't know. I don't think it's the right way forward, but I won't tell you what to think. I did that once, and I ate my words." I looked down at the patch of cloth representing the Warriors of Sunlight...I'd already made the mistake of telling my brother how to live his life. "Just...please tell me you'll think things through a bit. These are world-changing decisions you're talking about."

He nodded. "I will, sis. You have my word."

I let out a sigh of relief...that was over. We were still here, however, and we were carrying the Ashes of a Lord with us, as well as their soul. Ludleth would certainly have use of one of the two, while the Fire Keeper would tell us what to do with the other. "Let's go back...we've got some errands to complete."

My brother nodded, and the two of us pulling from the Lordvessel's power to return us to the Shrine. Our first visit was the Fire Keeper, ever-present amidst the comings and goings of the Shrine. Flynn approached her, opening up the pouch on his belt that contained the Lord's embers. "We've done it...we've encountered a Lord, and brought back its essence. What should we do with them?"

The Fire Keeper turned her head towards the five thrones, pointing towards the one to the right of the central one. "I sense the Ashes you carry...they are from the Watchers of the Abyss, yes?" When Flynn nodded, she continued speaking. "Place them there...that is the throne they sat upon. On their own, however...they are meaningless. Only once all five Lords have been gathered, in one form or another, shall they draw power."

Flynn nodded, bowing low. "I understand...I will deliver them anyways, with the understanding that more are to come." He went off towards the throne, moving to deposit the Ashes amidst the seat.

The Fire Keeper turned to me. "Two of your comrades were searching for you not long ago...I know not where they are at this precise moment, only that they needed your aid in reaching another Lord, Aldrich. I presume this is all you need to know to find them?"

It certainly was. We had parted ways with Anri and Horace not too long ago, the two of them searching for Aldrich while we hunted the Abyss Watchers. The way they'd presented the situation, I was confident they'd make it there on their own...I suppose they were overly optimistic. While I wanted explore just what was down the crypt we'd just uncovered, this was now my highest priority. So long as Flynn wasn't going to get roped up in any of Yuria's nonsense, I'm sure he'd be willing to go help them as well. "Yes, Fire Keeper...I know where we must go."

She nodded. "Then hurry...last I saw them, they sounded quite distraught."

That was all I needed to hear. As Flynn was returning from the throne I was already moving towards the bonfire, gesturing him towards me. "No questions. Anri and Horace need our help."

"What about Ludleth?"

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What more could you possibly be needing. You're as geared as you need to be. If it bothers you that much, we'll come back to him once we know just how dire our friends' situation is. Until then, we need to go."

Flynn conceded, taking a seat. "Alright, alright...let's go."

We used the bonfire's power once again, transporting ourselves back to the crumbling ruins where we'd first met Anri and Horace. We knew they split up with us somewhere on the Road, but we'd never looked far enough to know exactly where. We'd have to start our search from here. I rushed onwards, not wanting to delay our arrival any more than possible. The branch-wielding hollows were the first in our path, but we were much stronger than before, and they had never been a particular challenge even when we first saw them. My twin blades cut through them easily while Flynn's massive sword cleaved them in half, carving our way forward and towards the swampy mire that was ahead of us. Compared to the filth of the Farron Swamp, however, it was a welcome difference...the mere sight and stench wasn't vomit-inducing.

We steered clear of the waters for now, skirting around the left shore of the lake before us, cutting through more and more of the hollows, along with assorted other troubles. We reached a ramp upwards, both of us happy to discover another bonfire at the top of it. While we were in no need of it in our current state I still took the time to set it alight, leaving it as a beacon for us should we have future need of it.

What I did see, however, were even more ruins. These appeared separate from what we'd entered the last time we were here, guarded by the two knights that wore the armor Flynn now currently bears. Up ahead, across the lake, a staircase seemed to be the main entrance to the ruins. It was our only way forward at the moment, and we needed leads. I threw caution to the wind and leaped into the water with a splash, a much greater one following moments later as Flynn's hulking form plummeted into the murky waters. It was enough of a disturbance that the massive crabs started making their way forward, but not before we'd already made it across the short stretch of water, clambering up the staircase and onto the stony ruins. It was hard to gauge just how old they were...no doubt just as old as everything else around here. Even from the outside chunks of rubble were strewn all across the ground, and I could tell that the interior was no better.

Inside was a lone hollow in what once could have been a rather nice cloak, but now was little more than a tattered and filthy mess. All it bore was a sword, a foe the two of us were more than capable of dispatching swiftly. We pressed forward, finding another one of the strange lizard creatures skittering about in the center of the pathway. Just like all the others, the glittering stone in its back was its most distinguishing feature...we were gathering quite a few of them, and using far less. This one had almost a crystalline look to it, translucent blue peaks erupting from its back. It immediately began scurrying away once both of us were in sight, but it was a fairly simple task to eliminate it with a lightning spear.

As Flynn set to work extracting the gem from the lizard, I continued on ahead, rounding a corner and emerging into a fairly open room, several undead all stirring to life at once. They carried all various sorts of weapons - spears, swords, crossbows, but most notably one in the back of the room held a staff, which it lifted up into the air. I immediately conjured a lightning spear, throwing at the rising blue glow coming from the staff which erupted into a powerful eldritch blast. The two missiles collided with each other harmlessly, the blast distorting itself around my spear slightly as they passed through each other. I ducked to the side as it continued rocketing towards me, a chunk of the wall being torn down by the impact.

"Flynn! Are you done over there?"

My brother stowed away the crystal, looking up. "How many are in there?"

I shook my head. "Four, maybe five? I didn't get a good count. At least one caster, but I might have taken it down."

He nodded, moving towards the door, bringing his shield up in one hand, conjuring a dark orb in his other hand. I'd seen this before...but not on Flynn's hand. The Darkwraiths used these powers, which begged the very important question of why my brother had it. The orb flattened out to become a shell of dark magical energy that protected the other half of his body, and he turned his head towards me. "I'll get you in long enough to take out one or two. After that, we'll clean the rest up."

It worked...no doubt about that. I was sure this bizarre shield of his was somehow Yuria's doing...it fit the impression I had of her from Flynn's description earlier. My brother rushed in, arrows and sorceries flying towards him, but he was a stone wall being beaten by sticks. The dark shield practically soaked up the sorceries while the steel one deflected spears and arrows with ease - the perfect duet of defense. At the same time, my twin blades were flying free, slicing robes up even more than time had done. Within moments two undead had fallen, and two more remained. Flynn dropped his guard and reached for Vordt's hammer, sending the massive weight slamming down on the surviving caster. Between the two of us, the final undead barely stood a chance.

We pressed forward...we had no other choice. Based on how far we'd gotten I was confident that this was the path that we needed to take, but the lack of any sort of clear indication was beginning to bother me. If Anri and Horace needed our help, I would have expected one of them to leave us a sign...perhaps they truly were desperate after all.

The path ahead wove about, eventually depositing us into a fairly open area, a slight change of pace from the tight corridors we'd just navigated through. Several crumbling pillars that appeared to be of a different architecture dotted the area...along with a strange entity hunched over in the back. It wore extremely long and tattered robes, an almost comical over exaggeration from what we'd just seen on the previous, lesser undead. In its bony hands was a crystalline orb that glowed a vivid purple, casting an ominous glow on its fairly massive hat. That's when I realized...we were in an arena.

We didn't have time for this...if this thing was still alive, that meant that either Anri and Horace never made it this far, or they simply avoided fighting it. I knew Horace...he was a Blue Sentinel, and a good one at that. There was no way the foes we encountered up until this point would have been enough to stop him, especially with Anri at his side. A quick scan of the arena showed an exitway leading off from the back left...that was our ticket out.

Unfortunately, the caster had other plans. Orbs of concentrated sorceric energy appeared above its head, but they were sorceries far different than anything I'd ever encountered before. Crystalline energy filled them, sharp spikes swirling about in the various masses that the caster had conjured. Once it extended its finger they began to slowly hurtle towards the two of us, homing in on our very location. Flynn pushed forward, dark shield at the ready to intercept as the masses collided with him for little to no threat.

"We don't have time for this right now. We need to find Anri and Horace."

Flynn nodded, advancing into the arena. "Where to?"

I pointed towards the exit, already beginning to pass my brother in the mad dash forward. "This way."

"Right behind you, Resa."

That was great...until it wasn't. Another blast of crystal sorcery erupted from the ground around the two of us, jagged spikes digging into both our legs, heavily impeding movement. I reached for my scythe and hacked away at them while Flynn was simply content to utterly crush them, but it didn't matter...our foe now had free time. Another blast of energy erupted from it in much a similar manner to the eldritch blast the other caster had summoned earlier, except this one was much stronger, and I didn't have a wall or my brother to hide behind. I brought my shield up at the last second knowing full well how pointless it would be...steel never protected from sorceries, especially not ones this powerful. It hit me like a battering ram, sending me crashing down into the chopped remains of the crystals I'd been hacking at.

Everything hurt...I'd never taken a sorcery that powerful before, and I certainly didn't want to again. I fished around for my talisman, holding it into the air in an attempt to restore my vitality, the burning and biting of the sorcery beginning to fade away. As I got up, my resolve changed...we had to fight this thing, whatever it was. We'd barely even made it into the arena before we'd been stopped in our tracks, and now it had time to set up.

Not it...its. I looked around me now, seeing four or five of the same caster all around us. I hadn't been hit this hard...I wasn't seeing things. They all moved independently of one another, all preparing and casting spells on their own. This was bad...one had been enough to ground me. Five would be enough to slay us both without the group even breaking a sweat.

"Resa, how are you going to fix this?"

I knew exactly how...the way I always did. I dropped my shield for a moment and reached for my Ashen Estus Flask, taking a long drink of the refreshing liquid as I prepared my lightning spears for launch, weaving around spells all the while. The first spear made one of them disappear...that was too easy. After the second, I'd caught on.

"Illusions. There's only one...but which one?"

Flynn swapped his dark orb out for a red one, hurling a fireball that dissipated the third of the five casters. "Not that one...that doesn't leave many options."

Just then, I saw one of the two remaining casters raise up its arms, crystals erupting all around me...or so I thought. They were completely harmless, an illusory sorcery conjured by an illusory sorcerer. I pointed to the other remaining caster, a lightning spear forming in my hands. "That one." As I threw it the final illusion faded away, the caster now focusing on eliminating us rather than pointless trickery. However, both of us were on top of it, and we weren't letting it go. Despite its large size it was easy to crumble, Vordt's hammer sending it reeling while my scythe shredded the tattered garbs that it wore. What was underneath was thin, shriveled skin, the flesh of an old, wizened undead.

After both of us got a couple of swings on it the crystal it clutched glowed with power, and the caster practically vanished into the floor...five more taking its place. "This again...let's solve this quickly."

Flynn nodded, already shouldering Vordt's mace and unfurling his pyromancy flame. "With pleasure." He lobbed it at one of the five casters...it was the right one. The other four instantly vanished as the fireball erupted around the true one, and both of us began bolting towards it. A blast of sorcerous energy leaped from its orb, but I simply shrugged it off...I knew that I'd make it through this. Once I closed the distance I unleashed another deadly flourish of blades, cutting through even more of its robes while I had the chance.

Flynn sealed the deal with a thunderous slam of his hammer, but not before the caster could leave us with a parting gift. Another series of floating orbs appeared around its head, not fading away even after its death. Inexorably they were drawn towards me, and with such a short distance to travel there was nothing I could do to avoid them. Each hit me with the same strength as a charging bull, knocking me back and onto the ground with an explosion as the next one loomed ever closer. After the third my brother finally intercepted them, dark shield rising up to take the rest of them with comparative ease. By the time it was over, I could barely move through the pain.

Flynn rushed over towards me, kneeling down and taking his helmet off. "Sit still, sis. I'll get this fixed up." He set to work, removing the shards from my arms, legs, and torso, until eventually I could work up the strength to grasp my Estus flask, restoring the physical wounds.

"Thanks, Flynn...I needed that." I pulled myself up to my feet...there was the usual remains of a powerful enemy like that. Its soul danced just above the ground, a cold blue soul that was oddly fitting of the mysterious entity that we'd just overcome. Usually, such things felt like a victory, a reason for celebration that we rarely took time to appreciate...but right now, I was still so worried about Anri and Horace, I simply wanted to keep moving.

"Let's keep moving...I don't know how they made it past that thing undetected, but we can't have simply missed them." I pressed onward, regaining my strength and composure along the way, pressing beyond the arena and into the narrow passageway beyond. It wound around, eventually dropping us into a rugged valley, several cliffsides and slopes spanning out in front of us. As we continued forward, Flynn spotted another of the odd lizards, immediately leaping down from the ledge we were on to plunge his sword into it, but it skittered out of the way just before he landed. It couldn't run forever, though...soon it ran itself into a corner, and the blade that fell on it cleaved it in two. My brother pocketed the gem on its back, a smooth white orb, and we continued on.

However, our travels were far from peaceful. Several more enemies plagued us just in the short distance we had to travel, including one of the strange preachers we'd encountered back in the Settlement. We'd grown drastically during our time in the swamp, however...what once were formidable adversaries now were being dealt with with relative ease. We pressed forward...we had no choice. Anri and Horace had needed our help...so why hadn't we found them yet?

Thankfully, a bonfire was up ahead...we didn't stop, but we did take the time to set it aflame for later use. Ahead of us were several flights of stairs leading up to high walls, a lone undead blocking our path. Oddly enough, it looked...normal. No rotten or half-disintegrated equipment, no unsightly undead skin...it seemed like any other Unkindled. I lowered my weapons, approaching. The undead didn't make any indication that he saw me, if he did at all...perhaps he had information.

"Hello?" When it turned in my direction, I continued. "I'm looking for two friends, Anri and Horace. I believe they went this way not too long ago. Have you seen them?"

Now that I was closer, I could make out more details of this new and strange companion. He wore light and loose-fitting leather armor, holding a fairly mundane axe in one hand and a shield in the other. The shield bore the unmistakable visage of a spider, though it was fairly simplistic in its design.

He shook his head, though it seemed as if he still wasn't looking at me, peering over my shoulder. "Nobody's come through here in quite some time, but maybe we-I've seen 'em. What'd they look like?"

I tried to remember how both of them looked to describe them to the undead...it had been a while since we'd seen them in person. "One wore a traditional knight's armor, carrying a sword. The other wore dark, plain armor and held a spear. He can't speak...you couldn't have missed him."

Again, the undead shook his head, though still didn't seem to be paying me much mind. "Sorry miss, can't say they've been through here in a while."

I finally took the bait, curious what he was looking at. I turned around to see yet another undead just a few strides away. Unlike the last one he was clearly built for stealth. Tight leather armor moved almost silently, and a short blade was tightly clutched in each hand. Reflexively I brought up my shield, causing Flynn to do the same. "What is this?"

The first undead I was talking to let out a laugh, brandishing his axe and plunging it in my back while I was distracted. "Isn't it obvious? A robbery! You Unkindled pick up all sorts of goodies and hold on to them, waiting for that special moment for when you think it'll be useful!"

Flynn silenced the undead with a kick to the shield, sending him stumbling backwards. "You deal with that one, and I'll make sure this doesn't get to do any more robberies in the future."

I nodded, swapping my shield out for my second blade. Both of mine were longer than either of the rogue's that had sneaked up on me, which I hoped would be enough. However, I was already a bit disoriented from the sucker punch that had hit my back...not a good way to start a fight. The rogue was also far more nimble than I was, able to make three quick jabs in the time it would take me to make one. I was put on defense, trying to block the flurry of swings, stabs, and plunges that came my way, catching most but quickly finding my gauntlets riddled with punctures. I wouldn't have Flynn to bail me out, not that I thought I would need it. I'd taken out stronger than this before...but never by taking hits without dishing them out.

I lunged forward, slashing horizontally in front of me to push the rogue back, and then dashing forward once more and thrusting the paired blade forward, just a hair's breadth away from my adversary's armor. He took full advantage of my shortcomings, knocking my blade to the side and sliding forward, dropping to the ground and slashing at both my ankles while sliding through my legs. I spun around, knowing exactly what he was going for, managing to divert the potentially lethal blow on my wounded back to my shoulder instead. I shoved the blade free and countered with one of my own. Again, however, my blade just glanced off the rogue's shoulder, leaving me vulnerable for yet another strike. This time, my foe did not miss. A dagger slipped through my armor and ribs, digging into my torso before the rogue wrenched it free. I stumbled backwards, trying to regain my composure, but he simply didn't let up. Deft strikes aimed for every vital spot on my body while I fumbled to block them, though more than a couple managed to slip through my defenses. I was starting to grow weak from blood loss, multiple lacerations all over my torso.

Enough of this...I couldn't check on how Flynn was faring, but if my plight was any indication I wouldn't be relying on him for support anytime soon. I managed to avoid one strike by ducking low, and I spun my body around, swinging my arm to the side with enough speed and force to catch the rogue off guard, landing a deep cut across his stomach. With the flow of combat wrenched from his control I followed it up by continuing my dance of blade, spinning even further and catching him again with my other arm, a slight 'X' forming across his chest. I kept spinning, leaping into the air as I slashed my blade down again, lodging it into his shoulder and wrenching it free. He stumbled backwards, but I'd expended all my energy in that maneuver...I couldn't follow up quite yet.

However, I could heal myself, something it didn't look like my foe could accomplish. I took a quick drink from my Estus Flask, feeling my wounds knit themselves back together while the fight was in neutral territory. The rogue came charging at me once more, but he was weakened and I no longer was. I deftly dodged to the side, spinning and ducking low to slash at his shins with enough force to knock his leg out from under him, planting him on his back.

A look of despair filled his eyes as he realized his predicament, a single phrase leaving his mouth. "You'll never find them. Never."

I audibly snarled, swapping both blades to a reverse grip and plunging both into his chest. His head instantly went limp and hit the ground, his lungs exhaling. "I guess you won't either."

I looked up towards Flynn, ripping my two bloody weapons from the rogue. He had the other undead on the ropes, the spider-emblazoned shield practically caving in on itself from how much it'd been battered. With a few more blows from his sword the shield had been knocked from the undead's hand completely, leaving him completely exposed. My brother took full advantage of this, batting his foe's axe out of the way and into the air, following it up by plunging his sword through the undead's chest. A quick spin, jerk, and tug later, and his foe was slain. He pulled the sword out, stumbling backwards...it was only then that I could see just how bad the front of his armor looked. He'd taken a beating.

I rushed over towards him, trying to support his weight and grabbing my talisman, offering a quick prayer of healing. He recovered in the next few seconds, getting himself back on his feet. "That...was rough."

I nodded, looking down at my own defiled armor. "They were skilled...but the rogue made it sound like they'd robbed Anri and Horace, leaving them somewhere nearby. We've got to start looking, now. They can't have been drug that far."

"Then let's find them. If they were smart bandits, they wouldn't have put their prey the direction people would be coming. They're likely somewhere up ahead."

"Sound logic. Let's go." I trudged ahead, through the tall walls ahead, and into something that I could only describe as a deathtrap. A narrow walkway weaved onwards to an even higher set of walls, a clump of trees filling only this space whereas outside there had been none. On either side of the walkway were multiple undead, each armed with either a bow or a crossbow that were instantly trained on me. Along the path were several of the four-legged undead beasts that we'd encountered during our travels, each of which began sprinting towards me.

"I'll hold them off. Get the archers!" Flynn pushed his way in front of me and held up his shield, multiple arrows slamming into what would have been my stomach. His sword was ready to fend off the beasts that crashed into him, the long and heavy blade slamming down on any that dared stay too close for too long. However, that was all he could do - keep me safe.

I took a drink from my Ashen Estus flask, readying a lightning spear that ended up eviscerating one of the archers. I fired off three more, each one taking out one of the archers in the room. The miracle felt so right...the power of sunlight within my grasp was a feeling I never wanted to let go. I would serve both Covenants, the Blue Sentinels and the Sunlight Warriors...I couldn't see another way to live.

With the ranged threats in the room gone, Flynn and I were quickly able to dispatch the remaining beasts, clearing the path forward. Once we got through the woods and past the walls we were greeted by sunlight once again, and it was now clear that we were within the cathedral Anri and Horace had mentioned so long ago. To our immediate left was some sort of obelisk, multiple undead kneeling down at its base. More interestingly, however, was a building directly in front of us. From the limited view that I had through the open doors, I could see rows of chairs on either side, as well as a very elaborate altar at the front. Most importantly, however, was a bonfire sitting right at the front of the altar. After those last few fights...I needed it. My Ashen flask was practically dry, and I didn't want to be pressing any further without that precious resource. As much as I wanted to find Anri and Horace, it wouldn't do us much good if weren't able to keep going due to exhaustion.

"Let's...let's take a breather. I'm running out of energy."

Flynn moved ahead, doing his best to avoid the worshipful undead that had gathered around us, all kneeling at the same statue. "Don't have to tell me twice...this armor's heavy, but that doesn't mean it's comfortable."

"Why wear it then?"

He shrugged, the massive armor moving with him. "I feel like a wall of iron. I feel invincible, more than I ever have before. I think that's worth a bit of discomfort. Why do you wear your armor?"

I looked down at my armor, unchanged since the moment the bell woke us up. "Haven't found anything that I'd rather have."

We entered the chapel doors, seeing rows and rows of chairs in front of us. "And what would you rather have?"

I paused for a moment, actually having to think about an answer. What did I want? Last time I wore Ornstein's armor...I quite favored it. Why I did, however, I wasn't entirely sure. Before then I had taken on dark leather armor, similar to the rogue that we'd just fought. The two had almost no similarities between them whatsoever, and yet I'd opted for both. "I guess I'm not really sure. I'll find out whenever something strikes my fancy."

As we got closer to the altar, I could start to make out the details. Numerous humanoid shapes were on the front, each gathered and staring outwards from the altar. They all wore similar garb - long and flowing robes that effectively masked the shape of their bodies. Numerous candlesticks were around the altar, though they'd all been snuffed out for one reason or another long ago.

Most odd, however, was the man hunched down next to the altar. I lit the bonfire while I looked at him, curious as to just what he was doing here. He was in a red hood that masked his features, save for a ragged beard that forced its way through the gap in the hood. Beyond that, however, he wore leather armor reinforced with metal along various parts of the arms, legs, and torso. Currently he was on his hands and knees, clutching a small bit of fabric in his hands, and mumbling indecipherable words to himself. It was only once the two of us sat down at the fire that he began to speak to us.

"Are you...Unkindled?"

His voice was powerful...commanding. "Yes. Why?"

He moved around, thrusting his hands out, the small strip of fabric between his fingers. "Do you not seek to bring fire to the world?"

I looked up to Flynn, unable to gauge his reaction to the question through his bulky armor. "Yes. We both seek to bring fire to the world." I didn't know if Yuria had infected his mind so much that that was no longer a truth he believed in...but it was still one that I believed in. I was equally unable to gauge Flynn's reaction to my statement.

"My lady...my lady lives in a world without fire. She needs fire...she needs another Unkindled to bring her fire."

I looked towards Flynn...I was getting weird vibes from this person. Thankfully, my brother began fielding the conversation while I processed just what was being discussed. "Where is your lady?"

The undead shoved the fabric even further forward, dangerously close to the bonfire. "She resides within a painting...this painting, in fact. Well...she resides within the rotted scrap that's left of the painting anyways. She needs fire...fire to burn the rot away."

Flynn reached out for the fabric. "If she lives within a painting...how will we get to - "

His sentence never finished. As soon as his hands touched the fabric, his entire being began warping and distorting, first the hand that touched the painting, and then radiating outwards from there. It was as if he was being sucked into the painting...in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I extended my blades towards the man. "Where has he gone! Answer me!"

"He, too, is within the painting now. Once inside, the only way out is to light a bonfire, linking the painting back with Lothric. It is a...fragile connection, but strong enough."

I glowered...he'd been tricked. We needed to find Anri, find Horace...but I couldn't do that alone. Likewise, Flynn was now trapped in a painting that we knew nothing about, and he didn't know how to return.

Begrudgingly, I held out my hand. "I care not for your 'lady'...we have our own matters we are tending to currently. However, I must save my brother."

With that, I touched the fabric, and immediately began to feel an overwhelming sense of dizziness, the world around me quickly fading to light...and then dark.

I'm back, and here to stay for a while. Life's busy, and I won't act like I can keep up a 4-5 day release schedule. Maybe once a week, maybe once every other week, but Flynn and Resa are here for more Twin Embers. Thanks to those that came back after my hiatus, I was pleasantly surprised by the number of new follows/favorites this story received when I wasn't even writing.

As always with a hiatus, I'm going to forget plot arcs and going to come up with new ones, so it might feel disjointed for a few chapters while I get back into the swing of things. Anyways, enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Flynn**

 **SL39 - 18 VGR - 14 ATT - 15 END - 23 VIT - 21 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL39 - 15 VGR - 14 ATT - 11 END - 12 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 10 INT - 25 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

Everything was cold...so cold.

I didn't exactly know where I was...just that I had touched a piece of a painting, and now I was in this cold, desolate wasteland, with no conceivable way back. I'd ended up in some sort of cave from the look of things, snow crunching against my feet. Snow...I don't know if I'd ever seen it before. Home, my home of Thorolund, could get cold, but it never snowed. Lordran, from what I remembered of it, never saw snow. There were places of bitter cold, of course...Seath's Grand Library being the primary example of this, but even then there was only crystal, no so. It was an odd sensation, one that I quite liked. Vordt's hammer felt at home here...the cold that it forced upon its enemies might not be particularly effective in a land this frigid, but the environment suited the weapon.

A few moments after I arrived here, Resa appeared next to me, reality itself seeming to distort itself to accommodate this new addition. Her smaller frame formed next to mine, and that's when I realized just how little I'd taken in my surroundings. To my right was something not at all like snow...not cold. No, this looked to be the 'rot' that the strange man at the cathedral had mentioned, based on its shape. Uncountable small polyp-shaped objects forced themselves from the ground, turning the back of this tunnel into an absolutely putrid mess that just now hit my nostrils. Even stranger, though, was the creature hunched over in the middle of this mess. It appeared to be one of the beasts that we'd seen on the Road of Sacrifices, capable of sprouting wings...but this one didn't seem hostile in the slightest.

Resa took a few moments to gather her surroundings, her body shivering in the snow. She turned to me, and then followed my gaze to look at the feathered skeleton-like creature near us. "Wh-wh-where are we?"

The creature smiled, revealing a set of blackened teeth in an otherwise empty maw. "You've found yourself in the Painted World of Ariandel...a sanctuary for the forlorn, the lost, the helpless. Let Ariandel take care of you...let Ariandel take care of you." At that, the creature seemed to do its equivalent of fall asleep, moving its head to rest against the filthy rot. "Ariandel makes a fine home for all...find yourself a rotting bed, and claim it as your own." Its movements went still after this...had it died, or simple fallen asleep. Whatever the case, both were particularly odd.

I began moving out towards the light beyond the cave...something, anything besides the dark and putrid place we were in right now. I crawled out, the cave shorter than I would have expected given just how bright the end of it was...but we were free.

If I thought the small amount of snow in the cave was odd, the freezing lands beyond were outright bizarre. It was a a sparse forest with snow so deep that it covered my feet fully, some snow slipping in between the few gaps in my armor. The frigid sensation was odd, but welcome...compared to the desolate lands of Lothric, this place seemed...untouched, in comparison. Another fantastic sight was a bonfire right beside us...perhaps our time here would be much shorter than I had originally expected.

Once we were both out of the cave Resa grabbed my hand, pointing to the bonfire. "Th-that man...the man that took us here. H-h-he said the only way out is through the bonfires, th-that somehow the bonfires in the painting still l-l-linked to the ones outside. We need to go now. Anri and H-h-horace still need us."

She was shivering, to the point I wasn't confident that she'd be alright. In comparison, I felt much better...perhaps that was because I had a fire burning within me, all the time. I tried to soothe her pain, bringing my pyromancy flame forth to provide whatever menial warmth I could provide. My sister was drawn to it instantly, her arms and face closing in on my outstretched hand, the reddish glow of the fire dancing across her armor. "W-we need to go home. We aren't meant to be here."

I agreed...though this place fascinated me, we had far more pressing concerns than bringing fire to this painted world...Ariandel's world, a person we'd never even heard of before. I extended my hand to the fire, summoning forth my spark to set it ablaze and take us home.

Except...it didn't work. This had never failed us...we'd always been able to light the fire. I tried again, feeling the spark travel from shoulder to elbow to palm, fleeing my body as usual. However, it never reached the fire...perhaps that was the downside of this relentless cold that consumed us. "I...I can't. It won't light. We can't get home."

Resa turned to the dull bonfire in a panic, shaking her head and outstretching both of her arms. I could tell she was trying the action as well, forcing it to happen several times over, eventually falling to her knees in sorrow. "We have to go home...we can't stay here. We can't be trapped here."

I got down on my knees as well, wrapping my still-burning hand around her shaking shoulder. "There has to be a way out. If that man told you that we could escape this cold through the bonfires, then perhaps we need to find one indoors, one out of the cold. Come on...let's go. You're right, we can't stay here...but we also can't stay right here. It's no use."

She nodded, and I helped her back to her feet. "Then let's go...I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

On that, I didn't agree...I had a sort of alien fascination to this strange new world around me. However, she was right. I didn't know how time passed here compared to Lothric, but we couldn't waste our time while they were still in danger. "Then let's get moving."

As the two of us began moving forward, however, I realized this place had far more occupants than I had originally thought. Shadowed figures moved amidst the trees, almost ghastly in how they walked. They wore similar garb, a protective helmet and durable-yet-flexible armor. They bore various weapons - some with spears, others with swords, but all began advancing towards us as if in this mindless haze of battle. Perhaps that's all these people knew...battle.

A spear flew from one's hand, flying with surprising speed towards me. I narrowly avoided the throw as it whizzed by my face, and I was curious to see that its spear was still gripped tightly in its hand...there was no way that it could have grasped another in such a short timespan. These people were seasoned warriors...we would have to be careful.

"Looks like we'll be fighting our way through this...I think that's about the only similarity this place has with Lothric. It's cold, bonfires don't work...but there's always a horde of foes wherever we look."

Resa moved out from behind me, launching a lightning bolt that blew a hole through one's shoulder. I guarded her as she prepared another, several more spears beginning to fly now that we'd engaged. With another spear, she'd dropped one of several that had attacked us. "Well if it's the only thing that's similar, let's deal with it similarly. I guarantee everything in this cursed place hates fire. Have at them."

Good point...surprised I hadn't thought of it yet. I stowed my sword, instead unfurling my raw pyromancy flame and setting to work. I charged into the thick of it, unflinching...Resa could take care of herself plenty well, I'd learned that long ago. Once I was up close I began unleashing blast after blast of searing hot flame from my hands, putting to use a skill that might just be our way out of here. As Resa had predicted these ghastly warriors absolutely loathed the fire, their icy-blue skin charing away even easier than the rotting undead flesh I was practiced dealing with. While these warriors were certainly undead they were unlike anything I'd seen before, as if they had their senses about them still. They fought like a pack, acted like a pack...they weren't all independent of each other, though it might have seemed that way to the untrained eye. However, with no weapon in my sword hand I could freely swap from red to black, a gout of fire immediately being traded for my illusory shield with practiced precision, swords hitting the wall before they could reach the body underneath. As soon as I was safe I swapped back to my flame, countering with more terrifying flames. They were strong...but I was invincible. One by one they began to fall, Resa eventually opting to join in melee rather than fire away at them from afar.

However, we weren't done, and neither were they. Many of the combatants carried torches with them, which up until now I had assumed were used simply to see through the perpetual snow. However, one brought the torch to its mouth, twisting it to become a jet of fire that bathed the two of us in its searing heat. There was little I could do to defend myself from it, another one of the warriors plunging a spear through me at the same time as this. The fire burned...but I could burn as well, far brighter than a torch or its wielder. I brought forth my dark shield, instantly shielding myself from the fiery blaze and pushing forward, eventually shielding Resa from it as well. The flames bathed around the shield, my vision blocked by the tendrils of fire trying and failing to reach me, now failing. I smiled...this would be satisfying. I bashed the warrior with my actual shield, sending the torch flying from his hands. At the same time, my shield became my weapon, and a gout of fire leaped from my palm and towards my prey, who easily succumbed to the attack. Flesh burned, clothes were scorched, and instantly it was downed...and stayed downed.

With that out of the way we were more than able to eliminate the rest of the warriors, the two of us continuing forward.

"I have to say, that shield you have is useful. I can't say I agree with its methods - "

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "This again? Sister...we talked about this. I never said I'd go through with everything Yuria told me. Just that I'd consider it."

"Why, brother? Why would you do that! You siphoned the life force from someone, and she appears claiming to serve you? Did you ever stop to consider that perhaps people you meet under these circumstances aren't the best of comrades?"

"I - Yes. I stopped to consider it. I considered that the people of Londor need someone to lead them to safety, and I decid-"

Resa snapped. "Don't get short with me, brother. Right now, I'm not worried about Londor, Lothric, or anyone else. I'm worried about you and me. So long as the two of us can succeed, we'll save everyone that we can by succeeding ourselves. Don't act like you're helping Yuria out of selflessness...you told me what Yoel did...you think this is a way to grow powerful."

I grimaced...but I couldn't argue. She was right...she normally was right. The raw strength Yoel had given me was intoxicating...and now I'd found people, such as the White Shade from earlier, that were willing to lay down their life for me. While some part of me deep down wanted to help them...the vast majority of my mind simply wanted to know how this could benefit me. "We are in trying times, sister. If I can gain an edge through this, then why not? How does it hurt us?"

"Because…" I could tell she was holding something back...she needed to say this.

"Tell me, sister. I will listen."

"Because I don't want to lose you in the process! Look at what you can already do. The Darkwraiths can do that...the Darkwraiths. What if, in this mad lust for power, you lose who you are, or at least who you are right now? I can't let you go through with that...I can't let you forget who you are."

We'd been walking this whole time, slowly moving forward. There didn't seem to be anything around us, oddly enough...perhaps that group of warriors was an outlier in Ariandel's world. Looking down, however, I noticed that we were now standing atop a thick bluff of snow, both of us beginning to sink up to our knees. "I...I understand, Resa. Believe me, I hear you. If you start to feel that we're becoming distant, please reach out to me, I will change my ways. Until then, though...let me do this. Let me see what can come of this. I would never abandon you...I'd never choose to abandon you, at least."

The shelf of snow we were on was beginning to quiver...I didn't like this. "I trust you, Fl-"

Here words were cut short as the entire pile of snow began to collapse around us, a small avalanche coming to fruition after one final step. Both of us were sent tumbling on our backs, wholly unable to control ourselves as nature took its course. Despite how long it felt like we were in freefall, I knew it couldn't have been more than a couple seconds...if the fall was any greater, I doubt either of us would have survived it. As it was, the landing was somewhat softened by the pile of snow beneath me, a pile that had now spread out to several times its previous surface area. I groaned, dragging myself back up to my feet, finding my sister doing the same.

"Flynn. I trust you, Flynn." She turned around, looking back from where we'd just fell. "No turning back now...even if you were able to vault me back up that, there's no way I'd be able to drag you and your armor back up."

"I take offense that. Me and my armor are perfectly capable of...oh." I looked back, actually noting just how far we'd fallen...it was a miracle we weren't injured. "I still take offense...but you're right. Only way to go is forward."

And so we did. The trees were a bit more dense ahead of us, no clear trail forward like what we'd seen the warriors on. In fact, I didn't see any of said warriors around here...perhaps they knew better than to fall down here. Instead, I could see shorter, longer shadowy figures lurking amidst the dying trees...wolves. Oddly enough, they didn't even appear to be undead wolves, their bodies healthy and furred. I could see far more of them than I wanted to deal with, and I knew enough about their kind to know that that meant there were equally as many that I couldn't see.

A howl echoed through the dead forest from somewhere far off to the side, one of the many hidden wolves crying out in joy. At this, all of the lurking forms narrowed, their bodies now trained towards us. That wasn't a cry of joy...it was a cry for the hunt. I held my shield out, grabbing my sword and readying myself for combat. "I have a feeling we're about to get swarmed...be ready."

Resa withdrew here twin blades, standing by my side. "Always am."

And then, they came. Perhaps five or six came from the front, but even more were around our peripheral, hunting and waiting for openings in our defense in order to maximize their deadly instincts. I swung my blade in a wide arc, defensively more than anything else, trying to keep the pack of ferocious beasts at bay. Resa did the same with her twin blades, swiping at any that dared to get too close to her. It was effective, but as more snarling maws drew close to us, I knew that eventually we'd be outnumbered...we couldn't keep them at bay forever.

That time came sooner than I'd liked. One leaped at me and I brought my sword forward, catching the wolf in the stomach, its falling body impaling itself on my waiting blade. However, the rest now pounced, my guard now broken. One had sacrificed itself, knowing the others would feast...these were terrifying beasts. One wolf crashed into my shield and was sent reeling back, but two more leaped at my exposed back, two that I hadn't even seen amidst the chaos. I was forced onto my front, at which point the rest pounced.

My armor was thick...that was my only saving grace. They snapped, they bit, they clawed, and they chewed, but my armor was tough. It wouldn't last forever, unfortunately, the wolves already starting to find the joints and ripping at the exposed flesh underneath. Though my vision was clouded by snow, Resa's cries informed me that she had suffered a similar fate, more sounds of vicious wolves filling my ears.

I let go of my sword, calling forth my flame. It was my only tool in this situation, my body completely dominated by the savage beasts. I was running out of energy, most of my reserves spent in taking out the warriors. I hadn't thought to recover...how foolish of me. I expelled an orb of fire from my hand, trying to angle it towards my back. I didn't care if I was caught in the process...I needed to free myself. Howls turned to squeals as the crimson blast of fire erupted on top of me, several wolves likely burned by the intense heat. With my arm now free I could get a better angle, though still unable to see just how bad the situation had become. My legs were being clawed to shreds, the remaining wolves now retreating away from the known area of danger.

I let fly another orb of fire, the last of my reserves being expelled in the process. I didn't mind the searing heat that enveloped me twice now...if it meant freedom and safety, it was worth it. Several more wolves burned away in the process, leaving perhaps only one or two left. I gripped my sword and spun on my back, finally having some meaningful degree of movement available to me.

Indeed, I found only one wolf left amidst a pile of charred corpses, no where near as brave as when it was one of many. My sword sought it out, and there was little to do. Red blood spilled from the slash in its side, staining the previously-untainted snow.

I was free...but Resa was not. Her lightning spears had no hope of finding their mark in her current position, and both her swords had been thrown from her hands when she was knocked over. I was injured, my back still warm from my attempts to free myself, but my own safety could wait. I dropped my sword, reaching for my mace. Even if the wolves had learned to survive the cold...they hadn't learned how to survive being bludgeoned.

I took one powerful, horizontal swing that collided with as many wolves as possible, sending several of them flying. I hadn't realized just how weak my legs were...I fell to my knees after the single attack, unable to support my own weight. Perhaps Resa was right...my armor was a bit much, but that didn't stop me from appreciating it. Based on the vicious scars on Resa's back, it might be the only reason I was alive right now.

I brought myself back to my feet again, another concentrated swing sending wolf flying. The last one that was on her retreated on its own, realizing that lingering further would not be a wise move. Hastily I grabbed my sister by the collar of her armor, pulling her back to her feet. We weren't done...the wolves had been sent flying, but they were far from dead.

"Thanks, brother. I didn't think we would make it out of that one."

"Sadly, same." I took a drink from my Estus flask, quickly restoring what I could. I then drunk from my Ashen flask, keeping myself in fighting shape. The wolves were more cautious now, realizing that we weren't as easy of a catch as they might have wanted. Resa alleviated her injuries as well, opting for her twin blades once more now that she was free to use them. The wolves couldn't pile up on us this time...there weren't enough to keep us pinned down. I rushed forward, swinging low and towards the feet of one and continuing the arc to catch another in the process. At the same time, Resa began carving up two of her own, their bites and claws easily outdistanced by her two blades. We quickly dispatched what remained of the wolves, the forest now silent once again.

I heard a bark come from behind me...perhaps we weren't done. I turned about, seeing a lone wolf with its back arched up, its head low to the ground. Several more barks came forth, but it didn't move to attack.

I waved my sword to the side, trying to gesture to the beast. "Go. Scram. If you're smart, you'll run away."

The beast began walking closer, but not in a predatory fashion...I still didn't trust anything, especially after nearly a dozen other wolves had pounced us. It dawned on me, then...this was the wolf that willingly left Resa's body. It had already shown some spark of intelligence once. I raised my guard, still...perhaps it was playing the long game. "Don't come any closer. I'm warning you."

It stopped in its tracks...did it understand me? There was no way...these were wolves. They didn't know language. Perhaps it was just luck, but I was willing to take whatever I could get. I dropped my guard...I'd trust it for now. I pointed towards the ground beside my feet. "Come closer." Surprisingly it did, coming up beside my legs and standing beside me. It was quite the beast, the powerful ridge of its back coming up to my midsection.

Resa turned towards me. "Looks like we've got a friend, at least for now. Don't tell me you're not going to name it."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a feral beast, not a pet. It doesn't need a - "

The wolf barked, predatory eyes narrowing at me. Was it really smart? I couldn't tell...perhaps it was just lucky.

"Fine...Argyn." I patted its mane, getting a content growl from the beast. "You keep her safe, you hear me?" I pointed towards my sister, the wolf's eyes following my arm.

Resa rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself very well, thank you. Argyn, we're trying to get out of here...we don't belong here. Where do we go?"

I could swear this beast understood our language, the way it began walking forwards. It had to...luck didn't happen this many consecutive times. Argyn charged forward far faster than we could keep up with it, eventually slowing down once it realized we couldn't keep up. Eventually, however, it came to a stop near a curve in the road, letting out several barks.

I caught up, crouching low. "What is it Argyn? What do you see?"

The answer came soon enough...a wolf. Unlike the others, though, this was on the scale of Vordt, a towering monster far taller than either Resa or myself...perhaps both. It lurked forward with the strength and bravery that only an apex predator could possess...by the power within its eyes, I knew that it was more intelligent than an average wolf. However, if Argyn thought this was our way out of here, that meant we had to get through.

I turned back to our wolf, who had retreated. Perhaps he wasn't much of a fighter, or perhaps not against his own kind. "Stay safe. I like you."

Resa looked towards me, dejected. "And what about me?"

"I like you too...but get in there and fight."

A wicked smile formed across her lips. "Gladly." She dashed forward, meeting the alpha wolf head on while I moved to catch up with her. So much fur...so much flammable fur. I momentarily relinquished my weapon, hurling a ball of fire towards the massive beast. Compared to the lesser wolves, which were felled by such an attack, this seemed to take it in stride, despite the now-smouldering portion of flesh on its back. I hurled another, the beast moving with surprising quickness, the fire landing on the other side of its back. With this it let out a squeal of pain, but didn't let up.

Resa was in the center of it, her dual blades going to work on the beast's vulnerable legs. It snapped and bit, but my sister was fast...though not quite fast enough for this creature. In one deft move the tail smacked into her, right into the waiting maw of the beast. It grappled her and nonchalantly tossed her into the air, her body flailing about.

I hurled my sword like a javelin...it was the only thing I was in range to do. The sword punctured the beast's charred back, causing its jaw to snap shut mere moments before it would have bitten Resa in half. She fell unceremoniously to the ground, and I rushed in with Vordt's hammer to finish the job. The heavy blade crashed into its rear leg with all the force I could muster, and I could hear bones crunch under my swing.

And just like that...it was gone. The beast disappeared before my very eyes, but I knew that it wasn't dead. I would have felt the rush of souls to my body, something that the seemingly-undead wolves still elicited. No, it had escaped somehow...with my sword.

"We have to find that again. We have to finish the job. I need that sword back. Argyn!"

The wolf ran up to my side, stopping right next to me. I could get use to this...he was far better trained than I could have expected.

"Lead on."

The wolf continued to walk forward, around the path. With no other options I kept Vordt's hammer ready, though I would certainly have prefered the versatility my lighter sword provided. The corner opened out into what seemed to be a set of ruins, a looming tower far off in the distance. In the ruins, however, I could see warriors...not quite the same as before, but their garb made it seem like they were of similar blood. These warriors, however, were far taller than I was, welding similarly massive weapons. Up in the tower, I could see yet another, this one holding a massive bow and arrows that could have passed for spears. I trusted Argyn, though...this must have been the way forward.

And thus, we fought. Though the massive warriors were powerful, they were equally slow. Argyn even fought as well, leaping and biting at his foe whenever the opening was present. Though he wasn't nearly as powerful as either of us, he was smart...never once did he get hit, even as we carved our way through three or four of the massive warriors.

Resa and I...we certainly got hit. It was always that damned archer...and those arrows. Even if the arrow itself didn't hit us, the eruption of snow from the impact would send us flying, or mask the movements of the behemoth we were currently fighting. Our injuries were grievous, but the crumbling walls of the ruins gave us plenty of locations safe from the archer's watchful eye. Eventually, after our Estus was running low, we'd cleared them out...except for that archer.

"We need to deal with it. If we don't, it will come back to bite us later."

Resa shook her head. "Let's just go. Argyn, what's the way forward?"

The beast pointed his body in a certain direction, barking. It was an expanse of snow, not a single ruin in sight to protect us.

"We can't cross that. One of us will get hit. If we get to the tower, we can take out the archer. Bows don't work in close quarters."

I could see Resa tossing the idea in her head around...she knew I was right. "Fine. But this is all we've got left." She held up her Ashen flask, a very miniscule portion of the liquid at the bottom. "I can't heal light injuries. Not since we don't know what's left in store for us. Unless you're on the brink of death, you're going to have to push on."

I brought out my own Ashen flask, mere dregs left at the bottom. Still, I poured it into hers...she had better use for it than me. "Alright. Let's go. Argyn...sit. Stay. We'll be back soon."

I shook my head...this wolf continued to impress. It's rear hit the snow and it didn't budge once we started moving towards the tower. At such a steep angle the archer's arrows didn't fly quite so true, and soon we got in safely. The inside was more of the same...fallen warriors lying dead, crumbling stone walls all around us. We climbed up, ladders and stairs both required to reach the top, until I was quite confident we were approaching the archer.

Except...it wasn't an archer any longer. The massive bow leaned against the outer walls, now replaced with a similar axe and shield to what the fighters below carried. We weren't prepared for this...we were so very unprepared for this.

The axe came down at towards me, narrowly missing as the crumbling floor trembled from the blow. I couldn't use my shield and attack at the same time...that damned wolf still had my sword. I bull rushed it, mace slamming into its side, the frosty aftereffect doing as little to this one as it had the previous warriors. Resa came up beside me, scythe slashing at its legs, though it did little to penetrate the thick armor. The warrior's blade came down a second time...and the floor began to crumble. Bits began to fall where it had already eroded, and I worried another hit might send all three of us to our deaths.

It came...far too early. The third swing of its axe narrowly missed Resa, slamming into the floor with enough force to obliterate it. I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her close, seeing a landing not far away that she would have missed otherwise. In the process, however, her shield slipped from her grasp, following the warrior as it clattered to the ground floor.

When my back hit the landing spots danced across my eyes, but I remained strong. Below us, the groaning sounds of the warrior indicated that it was still alive. Resa got ready to move, but I grabbed her wrist. "Take a shield...you might need it."

"I can't take yours...it's too heavy for me."

I shook my head, pointing towards the fallen warriors around us. "Not mine...theirs." The warrior's shields were a teardrop shape made of sturdy wood. From our encounters, however, I personally knew the wood was strong enough to stop my hammer...it was quite the weapon. Resa nodded, grabbing the smallest of the ones around her, finding it slide nicely onto her forearm. Two leather straps existed to be tightened near her elbow and wrist, securing the shield well...perhaps she could even use it to some degree while wielding her twin blades. As I got to my feet Resa descended the stairs, meeting our now mortally-wounded foe.

It still put up a fight...but not enough. The axe came down but Resa was ready, her shield holding fast. With her main hand she lunged forward, sword lancing into a wound it had taken during the fall. She pirouetted around, shield leaving the axe that now travelled to the floor, my sister delicate yet deadly. Her swords plunged into two more wounds, hitting numerous vitals...the warrior fell. We were safe.

I stumbled to the stairs, Resa pulling out her talisman. "Yeah...I think I qualify for 'brink of death' right now."

"Hush, I'll patch you up." The miracle came out, restoring some but not all of my wounds. She drank the last remnants of her Ashen flask...what we had left was it. I had maybe one more pyromancy in me, maybe two if I was lucky. Resa couldn't risk lightning spears anymore...if one of us got injured, that was the end. We'd be all the way back where we started, and no better off for the second time around.

"Argyn, come." Just like that, the wolf came bounding out from the crumbling ruins he'd been stationed at, returning to my side once again. "G...good boy." It felt odd, calling such a proud beast that...but it felt right at the same time. I gave it a few pats on the head, eventually ready to continue our journey. "Where to now?"

Argyn positioned his body like an arrow one more, barking at a bank of snow off to our right. And there, amongst it, was a very familiar foe...the apex wolf we'd fought earlier. Still lodged in its side was my sword, a sword that I desperately needed to get back. Perhaps Greirat had a spare, but I didn't want a spare...I wanted mine.

"Whatever happens...I need to get that sword back. If I vault you onto its back, do you think you can get it free?"

My sister nodded. "I'll make it a priority. Let's go."

The two of us strode forward, Argyn remaining behind once more...it was clear that the wolf could fight, but perhaps he simply feared this creature, and I couldn't blame him if that was the case. I assumed a battle position, Vordt's hammer slung over my shoulder while my shield was in one hand. If Resa was to get up there, she'd have to do it the way we were use to it...off my shield.

I ran up in front of her, sliding in the snow to land on my knees, shield pointed towards the sky. She knew what to do...I did too. As soon as I felt pressure come down from above I unfurled, launching my sister gracefully through the air. Twin swords spun through the crisp sky only to lodge themselves in the beast's fur, eliciting a horrid squeal from the beast. It's fur was still burned from before...it was plenty injured. The twin blades only added to this pain, Resa stowing away one of them to reach for my blade.

Meanwhile...I was busy. The beast only had one target, and it was looking right at me. It moved with terrifying speed, paws springing across the snow to slam into me, though I held fast. I needed my shield against a foe like this...without one, I was gone. However, without my sword, there was little I could use for offense...except…

"Oh, hell with it." I pointed my hand outwards, flame roaring to life. It was all I had...it was all I ever needed. I was running out of my reserves, but that didn't mean I was out completely. A gout of crimson flame sprung forth, hungry tendrils of flame lapping at its maw. Its snout was engulfed in fire, the fur scorched like the rest of its body.

"It's free!" Just like that, my sword fell to the ground, lodging itself blade-first into the snow. I dashed towards it, desperate for another offensive tool to have at my disposal...so desperate, I didn't realize how open I'd left myself.

My hand was a hair's breadth away from the hilt of the blade as I felt dagger-like claws grip my leg, sending my body plummeting into the ground as my momentum came screeching to a halt. I spun about, unsurprised to see the apex beast dragging me backwards, trying to flick my body into the air but struggling due to the sheer weight of my armor. However, I was prone, without a suitable weapon, and with maybe one more pyromancy left...I was out of options.

The beast lunged for me, maw gaping and ready to engulf me...but a saw a flash of shadowy movement out of the corner of my eye. Right before its fangs would have connected I heard a bark, Argyn leaping across my vision, its much smaller body crashing into the beast's mouth. It was enough to send its fangs plunging into the snow, rather than my stomach. The larger beast snarled, lunging at the wolf...my wolf.

"No!" I thrust my hand out, completely aware that I was sacrificing it...I didn't care. Razor fangs clamped down on my forearm, engulfing my hand within its maw...but Argyn was alive. Beyond that...I had a plan.

"Don't you touch my wolf!" I unleashed my final pyromancy, calling forth an orb of fire that swelled with power within the beast's cavernous mouth. I could see thin skin around its cheeks and snout glow with a crimson light as the orb leaped from my hand, erupting within its maw. It let out a squeal, mouth opening as fire and smoke came billowing out, and I happily regained control of my battered arm.

Once again, it fled...but that was okay. Resa came crashing down into the snow, still atop its back, but thankfully still in possession of both her swords. As she got to her feet I retrieved my blade, stowing it on my back. I wasn't worried about my sister right now...she was fine. I was more concerned with Argyn.

"You saved me, buddy." I knelt down, beckoning the proud beast forward and scratching the underside of its neck. "Thank you." I actually earned a few licks from it, though the beast quickly realized that frigid armor wasn't the most lickable surface.

"And me?"

I turned towards Resa, a smile swelling across my features. "You saved my weapon." I stood up, walking over and scratching the underside of her neck...she scowled. "Thank you."

"You're utterly impossible. Argyn!" The beast sat at attention, ears trained straight towards us. "This way?" All we got was a bark...but it signaled confirmation.

We continued forward, sliding down a few steep slopes that ended with a break between two sheer cliffs. Up ahead was an impressively long rope bridge, a building on the other side of it.

"That must be our way out of here...there's bound to be a bonfire in a place like that."

I nodded...it had to be our way out. We kept forward, crossing the rickety bridge. Though it was falling apart we crossed without much event, even Argyn and his four legs managing to find stable purchase amongst the wooden planks. Once we got to the other side, it was only a few steps before we were at the gates of the building. It looked like a chapel, given the steeple at its front...somewhat reminiscent of the chapel we were in before we got taken here. The front doors were closed, however, and a person in black armor stood cross-armed by the gates.

I approached, cautiously, but the man showed no sign of ill intent. After I opened the doors however, he spoke...a toxic, bitter voice. "No beasts allowed within Ariandel's chapel."

I scowled...fine. "Argyn, stay outside. We'll be back soon." I didn't know if that would be the case this time...perhaps we'd get out of here. I'd been cognisant of the fact that Argyn wouldn't be able to move through the bonfires with us...he would have to stay here while we moved on. Like the wolf I'd come to respect and appreciate Argyn sat by the front doors, opposite of the armored man.

I walked inside, finding the place brightly lit with candles and packed to the brim with books of all sizes. Frescoes lined some of the more open spaces of the walls, but only a couple...this place seemed more like a library than a chapel. At the end of the main hall was a woman, garbed in traditional religious raiment. A black cloak covered her body with white garb beneath that, hiding many of her features. She didn't want to hurt us...at least, it didn't seem that way.

"Greetings. I am Friede... you stand within Father Ariandel's chapel. I have long stood alongside the Father...but you do not appear to belong here. Tell me...why have you come to Ariandel's painted world?"

"A man in red held out a piece of this painting...it took us here. We do not wish to be here...we must go home."

I could see an odd expression form on Friede's face, though her features were still shrouded by her hood. "And you...the Lord of Hollows? Your duty does not lie here, Unkindled...you should leave this place. This bonfire is weak, but it is a bonfire nonetheless. It will take you where you need to go."

I was getting the sense that we weren't wanted here...Resa was as well, and far more blunt about it than I would have been. "Why do you want us gone? You've all but said it. What threat do we pose to this world?

Friede shook her head. "You are putting words in my own mouth, cleric, words that I have not and would not say. I simply know that the land of Lothric faces tumultuous times...Unkindles such as yourselves are needed there. This land, and all its inhabitants...we are at peace here. We have no need for the assistance of Unkindled."

I could tell by her expression that Resa didn't buy it...truth be told, I didn't either. However, Friede was right. We were needed outside this painting. Anri and Horace were still at large.

"Resa, give me a chance to say goodbye...but let's get going."

My sister nodded as I moved towards the front door, her hand extending towards the bonfire. Perhaps it was because of the warmth in the room, or perhaps just because the painting willed it, but the bonfire sprang to life. "I know you'll miss him, but hurry."

I exited the chapel, finding Argyn right where I'd left him. I knelt down, wrapping my hands around his fur, hugging the proud beast. I looked him in the eyes...those predatory eyes that now looked at me with friendship. "We're going to be gone for a while, okay? But I think we'll be back...yeah, we'll be back. And when we are, we'll be back here, and I'll be looking for you. I don't expect you to wait for us while we're gone, but do come check on us every now and then, okay?"

Argyn barked, several more licks coming at what would be my cheek. "Alright...glad to hear it. Stay safe, and we'll see you soon." I patted him on the head as I got up, walking back into the chapel. I'd miss him...but that was the way of things.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded, taking a seat besides my sister at the bonfire. "Yeah...let's go home."

 **I wrote maybe two-thirds of this within 24 hours...I needed a chapter to get going, but I'm back in it now. See you next time!**

 **Argyn will return in Ashes of Ariandel Part Two**


	14. Chapter 14

**Flynn**

 **SL41 - 18 VGR - 14 ATT - 15 END - 23 VIT - 23 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL41 - 15 VGR - 14 ATT - 11 END - 14 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 10 INT - 25 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

We were back...finally.

The bonfire at Ariandel's chapel freed us from the prison similarly to how we arrived - a distorted and twisted world forcing us back into the Cathedral. It was impossible to know just how much time had passed, if time indeed flowed differently while within the painting. I turned around...the man that had sent us hurtling into the painting was now gone, at the very least. That mean that some time had passed, but it could have very well only been minutes, or perhaps days, weeks, months...I didn't want to think about it.

I looked around the room again...I was happy to be back here. We still had a goal, however, and we still had no clear indication on just where Anri and Horace were. Every moment we waited was another moment they were potentially in harm's way. All we knew was that the bandits had hidden them somewhere...it had to be nearby. Anri, and especially Horace, wore very heavy armor, and neither of the bandits looked particularly strong...they couldn't have moved them far.

"Alright Flynn, let's go...we've got work to do."

"Yeah...I know." My brother stood up slowly, dragging his feet. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, unable to concentrate.

"What's up...talk to me."

He shook his head. "It's...how did she know I was the Lord of Hollows? It doesn't make sense...I didn't tell anyone that except you."

"Perhaps she's connected to it all somehow." I paused, considering my next words carefully...I didn't want to sound encouraging in regards to anything along this path. "Yuria might have answers."

He nodded. "She might...next time we're back at the Shrine, I'll have to ask her. I'm just a bit shaken by it, that's all...I'll be fine."

We began walking out of the chapel, back towards the odd monolith directly outside. I paused...something was wrong, but I couldn't place my finger on it at the moment. I held my hand out, signalling Flynn to stop moving, the world around me growing silent. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what."

I paused again, closing my eyes, focusing on the muffled sounds that I could have sworn I heard...yes, something was definitely here. I looked up, trying to trace where the sounds were. To our right was what appeared to be a small well...as I approached, the voices grew louder. I peered down, seeing utter blackness. "Hello?"

My voice bounced around, reverberating off the circular walls. However, the muffled sounds grew noticeably louder afterwards...people were down here. I grabbed the rope that had once been tied to my dagger, offering an end to Flynn. "Lower me down...they might be down here."

"Say no more." He took an end of the rope, coiling it around his wrist several times. There was still plenty left, and I performed a similar action to the other end of the rope, moving to the well. I pressed my back flatly against one side, both feet pressing firmly against the opposite end of the circular structure, and slowly slid myself down one step at a time. The world around me grew darker and darker as I descended, but at the same time the noises I heard were growing louder.

Eventually my feet no longer had a solid surface to press against, my balance faltering for just a second. Steadily I lowered both feet, now gripping the rope solely with my hands. The metal gauntlets couldn't grip the rope well and I began to descend against my will, unable to control my movements. The descent didn't last long, however, and soon I felt my feet splash against assuredly-fetid water.

I looked up towards the sky. "Can I get a light?"

Flynn held out his hand, his pyromancy flame dimly illuminating the space. However, it was enough...they were here. It looked like they'd been thrown down, their hands and feet similarly bound by rope. I ran over to Horace first, taking out one of my swords and cutting his hands and legs free. Gods, he'd been thrown down here...he was face first in the water, and likely had been for a while. Once he was free I rolled him over, getting his face out of the water.

Next was Anri...same problem. She was fortunate enough to land on her side, though that didn't make the situation any less dire. I cut her bindings free, helping her up to her feet. She grunted, pointing to her mouth...now things were beginning to make sense. I took off her helmet, finding a cherubic face with short-cut chestnut hair and piercing green eyes. Her mouth was tightly wrapped in cloth which I quickly undid, carefully sliding my blade along the back of her head, slicing it in half.

She coughed violently for a few seconds, her features eventually calming as she began gasping for air. She pointed a hand towards her travelling companion. "Oh thank you...finally. Horace is gagged as well...they were cautious."

She and I both knew that Horace was mute, but I suppose the bandits didn't. I took off Horace's mask, finding a face with sharp and angular features, his head free of any sort of hair. I cut free his gag as well, tossing the scraps to the water below. He grunted, the only thing he could...and then he hugged me. It took me by surprise at first, but I accepted it...perhaps this was the only way he knew to thank me. Once he let me go, I pointed towards the rope still hanging down. "Flynn, do you think you can haul them up?"

There was a short pause. "I can do my best."

That was all I could ask for. Anri motioned for Horace to be the first to leave, and the silent man took hold of the rope, donning his helmet once more. The rope began to ascend, slowly at first, as Horace was freed of the well.

Anri grabbed my attention. "Thank you...truly, thank you. We were subdued by bandits, and all we have is what's on us. Thankfully, they tossed our weapons down here with us...but almost everything else is gone." She reached around her person, her hands eventually settling on her Estus flask as she let out a sigh of relief. "At least we still have these...we can make it." She looked at me, donning her helmet. "I don't wish to be a burden on you...but now that your here, I think the four of us should take this Cathedral together. How goes your fight against the Abyss Watchers?"

"We have just recently slain them...it was no easy task. We, too, needed four undead to fell them. We will stay with you, and defeat the Lord that lives here."

Anri nodded. "Yes, Aldrich is a vile one...I am grateful for your assistance, both of you. I will help you for as long as I am able."

The rope descended, and I motioned for Anri to take it next...she needed the sunlight far more than I did. Soon, the rope came for me again, and I took it back up to join the rest. Anri had pulled Flynn aside, the two of them discussing something that I couldn't quite make out. I moved to Horace, gesturing towards my scroll that displayed my status as a Blue Sentinel. "This is what we're supposed to do, right? Help those that need it? I know I was told that there could be violence involved...and I'm sure that there's violence ahead of us...but is this what it means to be a Sentinel?"

He put an arm on my shoulder, nodding. I smiled...it felt good to know that I was on the right path. I was still wrestling with the thought of being in two covenants simultaneously, but I was beginning to be at peace with it...if I was able to act in accordance with both of them, then I saw no reason to worry.

I cast a miracle on both Horace and Anri in turn, alleviating any injuries that they might have suffered while trapped...it was the least I could do given their situation. Soon, we were ready to go, the four of us gathering our weapons and departing.

We pushed past the monolith, the few undead there seeming to pay us no mind...I was okay with this. I tried to make out some of the etched writings on the weathered stone, but it was a script I was woefully unfamiliar with. I pondered that for a second...I only knew the writings of Lordran, back at the dawn of the undead civilization. This writing...it must have come to pass while we were dead. Everything around us was ages newer than everything we'd experienced, and yet it was still weathered and worn-down...the cognitive dissonance was booming, at least to me.

We pressed forward, up a set of crumbling stairs, coming to a wrought iron gate that had been cracked open. Inside were I noticed a similar monolith, along with others of various sizes and shapes. That's when it began to dawn on me…

"A graveyard. This is a graveyard."

Anri turned back towards me, nodding. "Aldrich, despite being the monster that he was, was inhumanely powerful, even among undead. Many were called to follow him, maybe out of reverence, maybe out of fear. It would not surprise me that so many died in his servitude."

She seemed to know quite a bit about Aldrich...it brought me back to my previous thought. "Anri, Horace. These buildings, this construction...does this look familiar to you?"

Both nodded, Horace letting out a small grunt that Anri elaborated on. "Originally we came from this time, yes. Aldrich linked the First Flame while we lived...though he was powerful, he was still an undead. He wished to prolong his life, and in consequence prolonged everyone else's. Why do you ask?"

Flynn responded. "I'm getting the same feeling I bet she is. These buildings look old and worn down...but they're newer than anything we've seen before. Our entire time through Lothric, through the Settlement...everything's newer than we are."

Our conversation was cut off as shadowy figures began rising from the very ground...perhaps these were the undead bodies of the graves around us, though it was impossible to know for certain. Dozens began to rise up, one after the other, beginning to form a wall of undead flesh around us...and then they began to attack.

We fought as well, a flurry of spears, blades, and hammers crashing down upon them. My twin blades hacked through them while Flynn crushed any that dared come close, Anri reaching out and defending the weaknesses in my brother's defense. Horace as well covered me, his small shield saving me from swipes on more than one occasion.

As they fell, however, more rose up, and we cut them down as well. The cycle repeated itself...I didn't know if it would ever end. Anri cut one more down, pointing forward. "We've got to go. We can't stay here...we can't hold out forever."

And so we did. Anri lead us, running down the winding pathways of the graveyard, with Horace and I behind her. Flynn took up the rear, swapping his hammer out for a sword and shield, defending us from the back from the horde of undead that formed around us. They were sickly, revolting things...somehow even more abhorrent than the undead I'd grown use to seeing.

As we ran, however, the horde grew, and thus so did our assailants. Eventually attacks began breaking through our defenses, Flynn's rear guard unable to keep the two of us fully protected. Horace and I continued our counterattack while still running towards any perceivable exit from this hell, simply trying to weather the storm rather than overcome it.

Eventually we reached a clearing, though still within the confines of the graveyard. A whole swarm of them had already gathered, one somehow infinitely more vile than the rest. Sprouting from its stomach looked like some sort of...worm beast? I didn't want to put words into it, the way this writhing mass sprouted from its stomach, almost equalling the host in terms of size. The mere sight of it too disgusting to think about. There were exits from this area, but at the moment it was impossible to get to them...not without fighting our way through.

Anri started gesturing towards each of us. "Flynn, guard. Horace, attack. Resa, support." She functioned like a battlefield commander, fighting in a completely different style than how Flynn or I did. We fought solely on instinct...we knew how to defend ourselves simply because we'd done it for so long. Anri, however, and I could only assume Horace as well...they fought on strategy. They knew the bigger picture, and their place in it. It was fascinating...I paid attention to her commands, simply because I wanted to understand her thought processes.

She was a surprisingly effective leader...someone was always covering someone else, and we carved our way through the masses in front of us. Eventually we reached one of the exits, now able to push through with minimal effort. And then, a wondrous sight...the Cathedral. It sprang to the forefront of my vision as we pushed through the last remains of the graveyard, coming to dominate my field of view.

Like everything else here, it was old and weathered, but it at least looked maintained in comparison to the crumbling walls and pathways surrounding it. Proud stone arches supported the impressive steeple that spanned out into a massive complex, only the front walls of which I could actually see. We were still quite a ways from the front, however...dilapidated stairways lead up to a massive front door that was still quite a ways away.

I noticed something else, though, that seemed quite odd to me...a tree, white as the snow of Ariandel. We'd seen one of these before, as well as the plethora of spear-sized arrows surrounding it. As I looked around, I saw another arrow slam into the ground, stone tiles flying into the air as another of the limitless undead was expelled from existence. The giant archer...he'd given us a branch from one of those trees, saying he'd help us...perhaps now was the time to rely on that. I rummaged through my belongings, pulling out the white branch.

Anri looked towards me, her helmet hiding any sort of facial features now. "How will that...help?"

I pointed towards the wasteland of arrows, specifically the tree. "Trust me. I think we won't get attacked so long as I have this branch."

She shook her head. "I...fair enough. I won't question you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

I did too...I had no clue if this would work or not, but I had faith...and that was all I needed. We began cutting through the army of undead in front of us, reaching one of the higher platforms. I looked back, towards where we'd came from. There, rising up from the skyline of trees, was a tower, a very familiar giant distinguishable only due to his own immense size. I held out the branch, waving it around...Gods, I hoped this would work. If it didn't, I'd look foolish.

I pushed down into the pit of arrows, holding up my shield while still clutching my white branch. Arrows rained down around me, though none of the others dared come and join me. Undead after undead were obliterated, the arrows ripping holes through their midsections with unerring accuracy.

Horace was the first to join me, standing ready to fight at my back. No undead could make it to us...and no arrows fell. I put away the branch, pulling out my twin blades...we were safe here. I looked behind me smiling. "Glad you trusted me...glad someone trusted me." I didn't know if Horace could laugh...but I was confident he just did.

Anri and Flynn stayed outside of the pit, fighting a new enemy that had come charging at them. It was cloaked in little more than rags, carrying two blades in a similar style to my own, though its were more jagged, more wicked. It tried to cut my brother down, but Anri was ready to counter, Flynn's shield absorbing the blows while Anri got powerful strikes off on the undead. Between the two of them, they were able to make short work of it...I was beginning to realize the benefits of having four people travelling together. We were much stronger this way, and the points of failure were now diversified...it was harder for us to get overwhelmed. Whereas Flynn and I would have tried and failed several times to get through the graveyard, the four of us were able to make it through nearly unscathed on our first attempt.

Once we had a path forward I rushed out of the pit of arrows, syncing back up with the other duo. We forged a path ahead, ascending several staircases in quick succession until we were, at last, staring at the front gates. Anri moved forward, pressing two hands firmly on the door, and began to push

...but nothing happened. All four of us moved up, pushing against it as hard as we could...nothing. I looked back, seeing the hinges on the outer edge. "It opens outward...we need a way to pull it."

Flynn looked around, hoping for something...anything. The doors, though decorated with intricate pictures, had no way to be pulled...was this it? Were we locked out? I couldn't accept that...not after how far we'd come. "There has to be another way...a back entrance, secret door...something."

Horace nodded, pointing to the right of the door. A pathway trailed off to the side, wrapping around the outer walls of the Cathedral. Perhaps, if we followed it for long enough, we'd find another way in...a viable way in. A building of such massive scale was sure to have an alternate way in, if we simply followed its outer walls for long enough.

Flynn and Anri pushed forward, the two of them resuming their position at the front of our formation. Now that we weren't surrounded by the endless host of enemies like we were in the graveyard, Anri's tactics were that much more effective with a traditional arrangement. The few undead that did come at us were met by a stiff front wall, two shields and swords rising up to keep our assailants helpless, while Horace and I were easily able to flank from the sides and slice them down. It was like clockwork, each enemy falling with minimal struggle. Was it perhaps as exhilarating as the instinctual combat that Flynn and I often found ourselves in? No...but it was safer. And in a situation in which losing either Flynn or myself would leave Anri and Horace on their own out here, we had to be careful.

That brought up a thought...one I hadn't considered until now. When Flynn or I perished, the other was taken to the bonfire as well. However, I think that was due to our unique nature as brother and sister...our souls were somehow linked, and couldn't survive if the other half fell. Anri and Horace...they didn't have that benefit. If one of them fell, that left the other on their own, now fighting a battle that they couldn't win as a pair. I couldn't imagine being in that situation...dying, and simply not knowing whether to wait at the bonfire for your other half, or head out alone in the event that they were able to overcome their opposition. The lack of certainty would be deafening.

We pushed forward, descending some heavily slanted rooftops that protruded beyond the walls of the Cathedral, the few undead in our path falling quickly.

"Anri, how much do you know of this Cathedral?" I was curious...she certainly knew quite a bit about Aldrich himself.

"This one...not too much. I know it was bit to honor Aldrich. As I've said previously, he had many followers for many reasons. They gathered in places like this to celebrate and praise him. If this is all that's left of his cult, then this one must have held some level of import...I wish I knew more."

A church dedicated to a person, not a deity...the mere thought of it sickened me. "When his followers came together, how did they worship?"

"Aldrich was a consumer...a devourer. Or at least, that's what I've heard...I've never laid eyes on him. His followers brought offerings of all types. Precious metals, food, even other undead. It was said that there was nothing Aldrich wouldn't consume if devouring it grew his power. And so he did...he ate and ate, becoming inhumanely powerful. The cycle perpetuated itself...the more people that worshipped him, the more offerings he received. The more he received, the stronger he grew. The stronger he grew, the more followers he gained." She paused for a moment, before turning back to me. "Why are you so curious."

I faltered...simply hearing about Aldrich made me brim with hatred, my jaw clenched and teeth grinding together. "I am a woman of faith, as I'm sure you can tell. I simply wondered why anyone would worship an undead, and if they did, how. I see now I did not truly wish to hear the answers to my questions...this is a vile place."

She nodded. "It is a place of decadence and excess. At least, they were during the height of Aldrich's power. What they are now, I do not know. The undead have dwindled, and all of Aldrich's old followers have likely been lost to the passage of time. Perhaps he is weak and vulnerable now, without his cults to keep him bloated."

I could only hope...Never had I reviled a being as much as Anri's portrayal of Aldrich. We pushed further down the rooftops, a new group of enemies starting to assail us. The undead carried vials of liquid fire, each of them smashing it against their chest upon seeing us. The four undead each erupted in flames, their clothes taking to the fire like kindling, and they began running toward us.

At this, Anri faltered, her tactics not knowing how to deal with such a bizarre threat. Flynn noticed this pushing her behind him as he dropped his weapon, his dark shield springing to life in front of him. The undead leaped towards him, their bodies erupting in a fiery explosion as they hit the ground. Flames flared out in all directions, except Flynn's shield...the illusory shield kept them away, a small pocket of safety amidst the host of eruptions. Their bodies burned up in the conflagration...were these followers of Aldrich? Were they so devoutly loyal to their undead leader that they would haplessly sacrifice themselves in order to keep us out? If so...I had no words to describe my rage.

Once they were dead, more enemies came for us. They looked similar to the thieves we'd seen in the Undead Settlement, wearing a similar baggy mask to Greirat. Where they came from I wasn't quite sure, but four or five fell from the walls, the undersides of arches...everywhere. We were practically surrounded. My instincts kicked back in...but only for a moment.

"Flynn, forward. Horace, Resa, right flank." The commands were simple, yet perfect. As the two of us strafed around to the right, Anri took the left, Flynn charging forward and slamming into one of the thieves. The rest swarmed him and we collapsed on them, turning us from the surrounded to the surrounding in a mere matter of seconds. With them pinned between us we picked them off with ease, none of them standing in our way before long.

Before we began moving, Anri looked towards my brother. "That shield...where did you get it?"

He looked down towards his shield, holding it out. It was battered and beaten at this point...hardly worth the question. "I had it when I woke from the bell -"

Anri shook her head. "Not that shield." She gestured towards his other hand, currently gripping his sword. "This shield."

He sheathed his sword, holding out his hand as it brought forth the small, black orb. In an instant he unfurled it into the odd shield that I'd grown accustomed to, presenting it. "A woman at the Shrine bestowed it upon to me. Yuria of Londor, she called herself."

"I've never seen anything like it…" Anri looked around, examining the nonexistent surface of it, pushing her hand towards it until it stopped. "I will have to speak to this Yuria when I get the chance...she teaches methods that I wish to learn."

I bit my tongue...I wanted to steer her away from Yuria if at all possible, the same way I wished my brother would stop associating himself with her. However, I did not want to cause a scene. "Yuria presents a...darker side to things. She is not suitable for all, including myself. You are already quite the formidable warrior, both you and Horace. Where did you learn your tactics?"

"Before I was an undead, if you can believe that. I led a small band of guards for quite the time, mainly dealing with bandits. We were a weak town, and we had to prepare for everything. Horace fought alongside me during those times as well...those were good times. When the Undead Curse reached us, we were taken away together. I'd like to think it's worked out alright since then." She looked towards Horace, who let out a simple grunt and a nod. It conveyed all it needed to...they were happy to be together. It took her mind off of Yuria as well, or at least I hoped it did.

We kept forward, descending more archways that extended further from the roof of the Cathedral, a couple archers armed with crossbows firing at us from afar. Flynn and I dispatched them in kind, Anri's shield catching the arrows while lightning and fire rained down on them from above. The platform the archers were standing on exited with a hallway that continued around the side of the building, the corner of the towering structure finally within sight. More of the thieves attacked us on the way as we approached the corner of the building, a whole host of undead there waiting for us.

More than we were ready for, as it turned out. Anri barked her usual commands as we fanned out, taking on the undead there waiting for us. Another of the cloaked, twin-bladed undead seemed to be the predominant threat of the bunch...until another came. Still keeping her calm Horace and I branched off to deal with it...but there was still more. A massive undead, easily twice as large as any of the others and carrying a greataxe of absurd proportions emerged from behind us. Anri didn't see it, the twinblades' unrelenting aggression dominating her attention. She still relied on us to fight well...her orders never got to the minute level of managing where our arms and legs were. However, she couldn't see the goliath that was charging for her...but I could.

"Horace, keep this one busy." I nodded, altering his tactics to rely more on his shield than his spear as I splintered away, sheathing one of my twin blades to instead grab the oaken shield we'd found in the painting. I'd need it against a weapon of this scale...one misstep and I'd be cleaved in half. My foresight proved advantageous immediately, the heavy axe crashing down on my shield before I could even get close enough to counterattack. Though it was slow it could outreach me, potentially keeping me at bay indefinitely if it had the skills and intelligence to do so. I buckled under the weight of the weapon, my shield protecting me from physical harm but not physical exertions as my knees struggled to keep me standing. I was dropped down to one knee by the sheer force of a second blow and I lunged out, sword merely swiping against its shins.

"Flynn, I've got this. Help your sister." Anri had finally picked up the new foe and adjusted her calculations accordingly, and Flynn parted from his adversary with a defensive swing of his sword, allowing Anri to close the gap so that he could escape undisturbed. A gout of fire erupted around the goliath's head a moment later as a Flynn came to my aid, a very familiar hammer crashing into its leg shortly thereafter. The blow was enough to knock it off balance, finally letting me get back to my feet during the reprieve. I plunged my blade into its thigh as Flynn swapped back to his sword and shield, the goliath quickly righting itself and resuming its assault. Flynn caught the blow this time, his strength far exceeding mine as he took the blow and simply stopped it in his tracks, rather than crumbling like I did. I hurled another lightning spear at its face before leaping into the air, both swords drawn and held in reverse grip as I dug them into the space between its shoulder blades. It howled in pain as I let gravity carry me down, two deep tracks forming on its back as my blades sunk deeper and lower into the undead flesh. Flynn pushed the axe off of him forcefully, plunging his sword deep into its chest...a little too deep.

"Careful there brother, I'm back here!" His blade slipped through the cracks in my armor, just the tip breaking my flesh. The shock was enough that I let go of my weapons, causing his blade to start cutting up my chest for only the briefest amount of time before he started retracting it. Once I hit the floor I reached for my estus flask, trying to alleviate the pain welling up inside me.

"Sorry!" As the Estus flask restored my wounds, Flynn continued to fight the monster on his own, sword and shield working in tandem to keep himself protected. Once I was back on my feet I reached for my scythe, my twinblades still lodged in the back of the undead. I charged forward, dextrous moves slashing at its sides, legs, and shoulders, weakening it significantly without dealing the killing blow.

"Back up, he's coming your way." Flynn called out still from the front, deflecting another swing with his shield as the goliath's axe crashed into the ground. Flynn quickly swapped to Vordt's hammer, spinning around and gaining momentum as he slammed the head of the hammer directly into the goliath's chest. Somehow, despite the sheer size of what was just struck, it was sent sailing into the air towards me...I hadn't expected this.

I dashed forward, grabbing my blades from his back and kept them embedded, dragging them further down its back as I charged underneath the flying body, sliding forward and freeing my weapons as it crashed into the ground. I kept my weapons ready for it to get back up...but it never did.

I turned back towards Anri and Horace...they were simply watching, weapons ready but at a safe distance. Once all of us were certain that the giant wasn't getting back up they relaxed their guard. "You two fight...interestingly. It is quite the spectacle, I must admit."

Flynn laughed, stowing Vordt's hammer and switching to his more traditional arrangement of weapons. "I could say the same for you. Like you, I was a guard before the undead affliction reached us, but we did not have a commander to guide us. We learned to fight simply by overwhelming our opponents, not outsmarting them."

Anri paused, nodding her head from side to side before looking at me. "And you?"

"I was a healer...I tended to the sick, though not with a talisman and miracles." I looked towards my brother, a slight smile creeping across my lips. "I suppose I learned to fight simply by watching him. I still can't remember everything from my first life as an undead, but I remember being timid and afraid while Flynn kept me safe. I watched him fight, and though we certainly have different styles I can attribute the intensity and fervor to him."

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush."

Anri chuckled, looking to Horace. "I suppose since we're talking about our time before the curse, we can't leave everyone out. Horace, do you mind if I tell them?" When the silent man nodded his affirmation, she continued. "As I said, Horace served alongside me, was without a doubt my most trusting and most trusted. However, I sent him to guard a spot that I thought he could manage on his own...I didn't realize that reinforcements would pour in from there too. One of them got his throat, which is why he is...this way." Her words were shaky now, as she looked at the black-armored man. "It's my fault he's like this, and there's no way to fix it. Believe me, I've asked. I can't let that happen to him again...I'd rather suffer a fate ten times as worse than let him suffer like that again."

Horace walked over to her, shaking his head and placing two hands on her shoulders. "I know you don't agree, Horace, we've been over this. Doesn't change how I feel." She looked up towards Flynn. "I'm sorry...we should keep going. You don't need to hear about our issues." She pushed Horace's arms off of her, turning towards a staircase that wrapped around the corner of the building.

A few more undead were up ahead, quickly eliminated by a few lightning spears before they could harm us. As we got closer, we saw what we were desperately looking for this whole time...another door. It was identical to the last one in that it was enormous, but it was another chance to get in...we had to take it. Flynn came up and pushed against it, and I could hear the telltale sound of creaking as it began to move.

"Little help...please?"

Anri came up beside him, putting her weight into the door as well. Between the two of them they were able to swing it upon, the sound of the door slamming into the wall reverberating through the Cathedral. The four of us walked forward, reaching a balcony that overlooked the entire Cathedral.

It was...horrid. The entire ground was covered in a bed of mucus and filth, an entire bed of it causing bile to rise in my throat simply from the smell. Further up, decadent amounts of grandeur decorated the Cathedral, notably several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The mere sight of the entire place told me exactly what I needed to know...this was not religion. This was a debaucherous shrine to wealth and gluttony.

Anri pointed towards the slime on the floor. "Aldrich must be here...this filth speaks for itself." She pointed further down, towards a giant that I had previously assumed was dead. This giant was not the goliath that we'd just fought...that was still something of manageable size. No, this was multiple times my height, perhaps even ten times my height, easily two stories or even three stories tall. "I have seen these...they follow Aldrich. We must be careful...they are fierce. Anyways, let us keep going."

The only way forward was a hallway to our left, leading to a stairway that took us down. It deposited us into a room with three undead in it...I was curious as to what I saw. They each wore robes that were clearly of a religious nature, decorative embroidery. Each also held a candle...quite odd indeed. Even stranger was when the small flames of the candle began swelling dramatically in size, a small orb of fire being thrown from each one.

Flynn pushed past Anri, illusory shield springing up to block the barrage of fire, quickly dispelling it and launching a barrage of his own. Two gouts of flame bombarded the closes of the three undead, quickly dropping it. Oddly enough...they didn't do anything else. In a way, they were almost...peaceful. It baffled me. The fireballs still came from their candles, but they didn't resist, defend, or run...they simply stood their and accepted their slaughter. We brought it to them, clearing the room quickly.

As we moved out, Anri seemed...quiet. The room exited to a split path, the left leading to a wooden platform with a pressure plate in its center, clearly meant to transport us around the Cathedral. To our right, the back of the giant was just barely visible from beyond the doorway.

I moved towards the platform...we'd been out for a while, and we were all quite worn down. I didn't know where this platform would take us, but that giant could easily take out one or two of us with little effort...which would make the survivors that much prone to death. There was no sense sacrificing ourselves now after all the progress we made. The four of us boarded the platform, and I triggered the plate that began to take us down.

"Anri, I can tell something's troubling you...what is it."

She looked towards me, nodding. "Those undead...we're in more trouble than I thought."

Flynn prodded her. "Why's that?"

"There was an elite group of Aldrich's followers known as the Deacons...they wore robes like that. Though helpless on their own, as we just saw, in numbers they are dangerous. If they are here as well, then all of Aldrich's elite are here. Perhaps he isn't as weakened as I thought he'd be."

"The deacons...they worshipped him?"

She shook her head. "More than that. Most treated Aldrich like a God, but the Deacons took that a step further. They believed him to be a God, worshipped him like one. They were the embodiment of everything wrong with Aldrich."

I shuddered...the more I learned of this place and its denizens, the less I wanted to remember. The platform came to a stop as we were deposited much lower down, a small pathway with door on the side. As we opened it we found ourselves back in familiar territory...the chapel where we'd been taken to the painting. The bonfire invited us towards it, and I looked upon the altar near it with renewed curiosity. What once were mysterious figures now clearly looked like the Deacons, especially after seeing several of them with my own eyes. This entire place...I hated it.

The four of us took a seat by the bonfire, letting the warm flames tend to our wounds. We would go back into that vile lair at one point...but not quite yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Flynn**

 **SL43 - 18 VGR - 16 ATT - 15 END - 23 VIT - 23 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL43 - 15 VGR - 16 ATT - 11 END - 14 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 10 INT - 25 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

The four of us sat around the bonfire for a while, letting the wear and tear of our travels wash off of us. However, I was less bogged-down than I would have anticipated, given what we'd been through...and I could only thank Anri and Horace for that. The two of them operated as a single, cohesive unit, a unit that now adopted the two of us into it. I didn't quite know how long we'd be able to stay together, in our current state...given our track record, I knew we'd part ways at some point. I remembered almost everything about our first time in Lordran at this point...and I knew that loss was always the conclusion, no matter what story was told.

However, for now, I wanted to enjoy the time we had with our new comrades...but it wouldn't be easy. The Cathedral was massive, and we all knew the first thing we'd see when we got back there was a giant...if that was guarding the entrance, I didn't want to think about what else was deeper inside.

"Hey Anri." I looked over to her, noticing her simply leaning back on the ground, arms folded behind her head.

Upon hearing her name she glanced over at me. "Yes, Flynn?" There was a certain lilt to her voice when she spoke to me, something I didn't notice when she spoke with Resa or even Horace...I didn't quite know what to make of it at the moment.

"You seemed to know a bit about the giants...do you know how to defeat them?"

She shook her head, much to my disappointment. "I've never fought one to know...never had a reason to fight one. The only thing they have in common are these strange metal face-guards...if you didn't see it already, I'm sure you will once we go back inside."

"And you don't know why they wear these?"

Again, she shook her head. "I do not. I've always assumed it was for protection, though...the rest of their bodies are usually scarcely armored."

I looked to my sister. "Resa...do you think, if we can get that mask off, you can hit it with a spear?"

As she nodded, I could see both Anri and Horace look at me questioningly. I raised my hands up in defense, explaining myself. "Look, I know you two fight by training, but we fight by instinct. I don't want to think about how many times I could have gotten myself killed out of recklessness...but more often than not, that recklessness usually saves both of us. I guess that's the benefit of being a bonded pair...I don't have to worry about her safety as much."

Anri cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I forgot...they didn't know. "Resa and I...we're brother and sister, as I'm sure you know. However, if one of us dies, well...the other is always back there at the bonfire, instantly. It's as if we both died. So I guess that's why we can fight reckless. If one of us goes down, we don't have to worry about the fate of the other. We know what happens." I looked at Resa, continuing. "I think we've got an unspoken agreement that we don't abuse that power, but it certainly has come in handy a time or two."

Anri paused for a second, absorbing that information. "I will...take that into account."

We sat around for a few more minutes, eventually deciding to continue on. We went back the way we came, up the ascending platform, and back into the Cathedral proper. As we entered, we all knew what would be ahead of us, and we could hear its heavy movements long before we entered the room...the giant waited for us. I reached for Vordt's hammer...with a foe this size, it wouldn't matter if I used a shield or not. Might as well deal as much damage as I could in the meantime.

Once we were in the same room as it, there was no hope in trying to sneak by undetected. It turned on us in an instant, two massive hands raised towards the sky, preparing to smash the ground beneath us. Anri and I were near each other in the front, Horace and Resa in the back...each hand headed towards a pair. I dove out of the way as the hands came raining down, finding Horace doing the same...both of us dove into the space between the hands, while the woman dove towards the outside. It was almost certain that the woman had the better end of the situation, the two clenched fists unfolding and slamming together, both Horace and I caught within their vice-like grip. We were raised into the air with little we could do to stop it...the only way I even knew we'd left the ground was my dangling feet. A moment later and the giant let go of us, the two of us moving into freefall...but not for long. A hand came crashing down on top of us, slamming the two of us into the ground as the fist came a moment later.

The pain was dizzying...and I wasn't entirely confident all of my bones were intact. Light filled my vision, the giant finally letting up as I could hear the sound of lightning spears being thrown...my vision was too blurry, and my neck too stiff, to have any hope of seeing it. Desperately, I reached towards my Estus Flask, my arm struggling to slip it free of the belt loop it sat in. I drug it towards my mouth, letting the rejuvenating nectar flow down my throat...I was going to make it. Once the restorative effects took hold, I looked over towards Horace...he was here, which meant he was alive. He wasn't moving, however, and so I poured some of my drink down the few holes in his mask, hoping even a fraction of it would find purchase within his mouth. I heard him gasp for air a few seconds later, finding the strength within himself once again. He reached for his own Estus flask...we both were going to make it.

I stood up, helping Horace do the same, as I re-examined the fight. Resa was doing her best to dodge out of the way, fists just barely missing her. Anri, on the other hand...she wasn't looking so good. I turned to Horace, pointing towards my sister. "If you can buy Resa enough bandwidth to let her get on an arm, she can take this thing down. I'll go help Anri, keep her safe...are you okay with that?" Horace didn't even hesitate, a nod and a grunt coming from him. I swapped out my weapons, brandishing my shield and sword...perhaps they'd become useful after all.

I charged towards Anri, moving right in front of her as another fist would have pulverized her, holding my shield up and over my head. I knew it wouldn't be enough...the giant was far more powerful than I was. I just hoped to buy her time. Anri took it, slashing her sword across its wrist as she disengaged, my body sent slamming back into the far wall from the impact. Even then, I was doing much better than before, in that I wasn't on the ground, barely clinging to life.

Another fist slammed down to both of our lefts, dividing us from Horace and Resa, the hand rapidly sliding towards us. I dropped my sword, letting forth several gouts of fire from my palm as it approached before hiding behind my shield, bracing for impact. The two of us were sent rolling into the corner, getting back onto our feet. I was met by the sight of Resa climbing along the giant's forearm, the giant now thrashing about as it tried to get her off of him. However, Resa was smart...she'd done this several times before. Both of her blades were lodged deep in the giant's arm, her fists tightly gripping each weapon...there was no chance she'd be falling off. However, support was always helpful...and Horace was now the only one subject to the giant's attacks.

Anri and I rushed forward as I threw several more fireballs, eventually retrieving and brandishing my sword once again. The fists flew less frequently now, both arms of the giant now devoted to discarding my sister. Once she reached the shoulder of the giant, however, there was no hope...its arms simply couldn't reach back there. It diverted its attention towards us, however...and it was mad. Both hands slammed down, one on each of our comrades, though Horace was able to avoid it. Anri was sent into the stone floor as the fist came crashing down again...I couldn't let that happen. I dove towards her, shield over my torso as the fist hit me...but not her. The air was knocked from my lungs...but I was alive.

At that moment, the giant let out a horrid scream. I got to my feet, seeing its mask fall...it seemed that a simple leather strap was the only thing securing it to its face, which had now been cut in half. What the mask was guarding, however, was even more disturbing. Its face was...a hole. There was simply darkness where a face would be, the flesh turning inwards. It was disturbing, to say the least. However, it was a target...and I knew what to hit it with. I unloaded several balls of fire into its face...and that was it. It fell to one knee, and then another, before falling head-first into the muck below...Resa still upon its shoulders. As it faded away, she was left down there, with no foreseeable way up.

I got to the edge of the ground, looking down. "Stay put. We'll come get you!" She nodded, drawing her scythe as several of the thieving undead drew closer to her, curious at what had fallen. She cut them down effortlessly...but there was no telling just what else was down there. While she was strong, we were much stronger together.

I turned towards Anri and Horace...no words needed to be said. The three of us broke into a sprint, running towards a hallway that was at the end of the hall. It led to a staircase...one that led downwards, thankfully. I nearly tripped over my own feet as I made my way down, my body pushing itself to the limit, moving the armor as quickly as I could manage. Halfway down was a landing, a hallway leading off to the left...I didn't care about that, not right now anyways. I kept going down, eventually finding a chest to my right. Out of sheer curiosity, I flung it open, just to see what was inside. Perhaps it would be useful later.

Unfortunately, the exact opposite was true. The lid and base of the chest sprouted a jagged set of teeth, arms and legs unfurling from it as it rose up, ready to fight. Damn it, I didn't have the time for this! It lunged at me but it ate nothing but shield, Anri and Horace both moving to attack it. I, too, lunged at it with my sword, the three of us striking at it in unison. It swiped at me, its quick hands hurting far more than I would have expected as each attack left rips through my armor. I hacked at the chest-turned-monster, cutting into its wooden head, grinding it to pieces.

Between the three of us, it fell...thankfully. It left behind a book, one that I immediately recognized. It was one of the Braille Tomes that Irina was able to read...I quickly stashed it away, thinking that it could be of use to us later. However, Resa was still out there on her own, and we needed to get to her promptly. I hurried forward, out the final steps that deposited us onto the ground floor. We looked to be in what use to be a room of worship, pews lined up in two distinct aisles facing the far wall of the room. I looked forward, seeing a single doorway in the wall...though it was currently filled by a very imposing figure. It was a knight, donning thick metal armor and wielding quite the formidable weapon. It walked out towards the three of us, brandishing its sword and shield...it was a shield that wholly dwarfed my own. I looked to my left, seeing several ways out of this room, and into the slime that Resa was in. I didn't hear the sounds of combat...perhaps she was safe. As much as I wanted to find her right now, I had to deal with the current predicament...the knight.

The three of us approached it, at which point we realized it was far from alone. Three or four of the thieving undead seemed to emerge from everywhere: hiding under the pews, cascading down from the floor above, emerging from the walls...the Cathedral provided many hiding places that they took full advantage of. What was once so simple a fight just became so much worse.

"Flynn, take the knight. We can deal with these." Anri put her back to mine, sword lashing out at the thieves that dared to get close. Horace as well attacked them, spear skewering one that he caught by surprise, dropping it before it could become a threat. I didn't have to fight the knight alone...I just needed to buy the others enough time.

I squared off against the knight - I was only eye level with its shoulders, which was about how tall its shield was. The rectangular slab of metal covered practically its whole body...I had no clue how to even go about harming this thing, at least while I was on my own. I raised my shield in defense, letting the massive sword rain down upon me...I just had to buy time. I did my best to put up a fight, however, dodging what few moves I could avoid, counter-attacking with one of my own. However, the blow always fell on either armor or shield...I couldn't even hope to harm this thing.

At that point, I heard a cry. "Flynn!" I knew it was Resa...I could recognize her voice anywhere. She sounded distressed, worried...the lack of knowing why terrified me.

I turned around, bolting. "I'm sorry, I have to!"

I could barely hear Anri's response, deafened by my own armor rattling from my thunderous footsteps. "We've got this."

I continued my mad dash towards where I heard the voice, deep into the slime that coated the central floor of the Cathedral. My movements were slowed in here, the slime less of a coating and more of a pool. My shins were half-submerged in the filth, each footstep now requiring a great deal of effort in order to keep advancing. However, I could see what she was terrified of...it was a sight that sent my blood boiling.

"Kirk!" I let out a guttural roar at the man I saw before me...or at least I assumed it was him. The black armor covered in short spikes, the barbed sword, the shield of twisted and jagged metal...if it wasn't him, it was someone that wished to emulate him. I'd met this man before...I'd hated this man before. We were both Chaos Servants, pledged to help restore Quelaan to health. I healed her, and he resented me for it. Our last encounter was a bloody, vicious fight on the doorstep of Izalith, Quelaan's home. I defeated him...the last thing I remembered of him was him simply trudging off into the lava. However, clearly he survived that...and he was back for more.

Kirk diverted his attention from Resa, looking at me. "Mother Rosaria, accept this offering."

"I killed you once, Kirk...I can do it again." Hearing the monotone voice, seeing the armor...it brought back all the rage, all the anger, all the hatred that I had carried in me before. This man, who thought himself the better of me, even when I was the one to truly save Quelaan. He hadn't changed a bit...I suppose I hadn't much, either.

"Mother Rosaria, accept this offering." We were only a few paces away from each other, and I unfurled my sword and shield, Kirk doing the same. He still stuck to his script...I suppose some things never changed. I knew what was about to ensue...a grudge match. I hated him...deep down, I wanted him to hate me just as much. It would make my victory that much more satisfying.

I looked towards Resa. "Stay back, sister." I'd told her this before...I was hoping she'd take it seriously this time.

"I will."

Beneath my mask, I smiled...just me and him. He made the opening move, lunging his sword forward, barbed spines raking against my armor. Though the armor was thick, it had been through a lot recently, and it'd been quite a while since we'd gotten it repaired. He found the openings and went for it, as fresh blood began spilling from the wound. I grunted, slamming my shoulder into him, following it up with a bash from my shield that led into a slash from my sword. The series of blows sent him reeling back, though I didn't give him the chance to regain his balance. I bull rushed forward, though it seems he was still perfectly fine...Kirk rolled out of the way, slashing at my ankles as he did so. I toppled to the ground, my weight and momentum already committed to hitting a target that was no longer there.

I quickly spun onto my back, just in time to see Kirk's blade come plummeting towards me. This time, I couldn't stop it - it hit me square in the chest, as I felt my innards torn apart by the spines. I wasn't dead, however...I could take more than this. I gripped his hands as he tried to pull his blade free, keeping it lodged deep inside me. My feet connected with kneecaps, bones crunching as the twin kicks hit their mark. His hands were forced from the sword, and I quickly got to my feet, sword still in my chest. The pain was unbearable...but I wasn't getting any worse. I didn't have time to reach for my Estus, not with him in front of me right now...I'd have to manage.

On second thought...no I didn't. I pulled the sword free and spun about, hurling it as far as I could into the distance before turning my attention back towards him. His shield was coming towards my face and I simply took it, blood staining my vision as it dripped from my helmet. However, that was all he had...a shield, no sword. I could manage that.

I ran towards him again, not quite committing to it like I did last time. When he predictably rolled away I followed him, sword slashing across his body while he unfurled himself. I got several more slashes in, blood dripping down his armor...good. When he came at me again I sidestepped, slashing at the backs of his knees...that sent him onto the ground.

Before he could get up, I placed a foot on top of his armor, keeping him pinned to the ground. "Is this a familiar situation for you?" It was for me...I had been foolish last time, waiting too long, gloating a bit too much. It gave him time to counter. I wouldn't be so foolish this time.

"Mother Rosaria...I have failed."

I stifled a laugh, withdrawing Vordt's Hammer. "You failed Quelaan too...you just never accepted it. Glad to see you're learning."

He let out a roar of anger, but it was quickly silenced. My mace connected with his head. Bones cracking from the impact...he was dead, no question about it. The body faded away, and I fell to one knee as the adrenaline started to leave my body. My vision grew darker and darker...until I felt a particular soothing embrace around me. The tissue in my chest began to knit itself back together again, and the pain and bleeding quickly subsided. Resa helped me back up to my feet, my armor completely covered in slime.

"Thanks." We both said it in unison, Resa smiling at me. I kept going. "Now I understand Anri and Horace's fear...of not knowing how the other is doing. Are you okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing...that was rough. Thanks for saving me, of course...I don't think I could have managed him on my own."

"We've defeated him together several times now...once more can't be too bad."

At that moment, I heard two more sets of footprints enter the muck. I turned around, weapon ready, only to see Anri and Horace walking towards us. They looked a little more worse-for-wear than when I'd left them...but they were okay. "You two okay out here? We heard yelling."

I nodded. "Yeah, we're safe. How are you holding up?"

She looked towards Horace. "Nothing we couldn't handle. Once you get around to his back, it was pretty manageable." She looked out, towards the far end of the Cathedral where we hadn't been yet. "Where to now?"

I shrugged. "I was hoping you'd know...we've never seen places like this before."

Anri nodded, pondering the options for a bit. "The far side might have some answers. We just were in the rear of the Cathedral, and we didn't see anything. Aldrich wouldn't be at the very front...that's not like him. That really only leaves the far side. I suppose we could also try to look for the front entrance, though...the one we couldn't open before, at least."

All good options, all good thoughts. I pushed through the muck and slime, only to see another terrifying sight in front of us...a second giant. It was tucked into an alcove on the right, currently not looking our way. I turned back to the group, quiet. "Do we think we can take this right now? I'm...I'm exhausted."

All across the group were shaking heads...we were spent. In that case, we had the other option...look for the front door. I turned to our left, where the front would be...the only indication of a way forward were several small sets of step that mirrored the area where we'd found the knight. Anri and I entered it cautiously, finding more of the thieves, as well as another knight. With the four of us together again, however, we were able to make short work of the group. The only way out of this small recess was a hallway which contained several sets of stairs downwards...not the right direction, but I followed it nonetheless. I came to a barred door which we opened, leading out even further. We came to a split - platform to our right, barred door straight ahead. Given how low we are, and the fact that we'd been in the chapel out front several times now...I had a good idea where the door might lead. My suspicions were confirmed as I opened the door, finding the chapel that we'd only recently left...or at least, it felt recent. The bonfire was still there, waiting for us...the group took up our usual seats around the bonfire, enjoying the brief reprieve it provided.

* * *

 **Resa**

Our rest was brief, our stop at the bonfire only meant to reinvigorate us...we were deep into the Cathedral now, and all four of us wanted to be done with the place. The fact that we'd seen no clear-cut signs of Aldrich, however...it was starting to worry me. Something didn't feel right. The fact that Kirk, of all people, was here as well, bothered me. This place, the hellish religious cult that use to happen here...it didn't seem to fit Kirk. Just what secrets did it hide?

Once we were rested up, our journey continued. We returned back from where we'd come...and back to the giant. As we emerged back into the cavernous main room of the Cathedral, I could see it guarding the far side...this would be a much different fight than the last one, which I noted was not present. Before, we'd been able to at least attempt to outmaneuver it, a tactic that would be so much harder while in the horrid slime that coated the ground here. I could see a staircase behind it...perhaps our best tactic was simply to run.

Anri and Flynn took the lead once more...the two of them worked well together. Flynn certainly took a more daring approach to combat, but the two of them together were an impenetrable iron wall. This proved useful, as it turned out that the giant wasn't alone in the filth...wonderful. As we drew closer, the ground itself seemed to come alive as the slime churned and grew, small portions of itself beginning to move around. Within their bodies were various mundane objects - wooden shrapnel, candlesticks, dagger...but they fought with it nonetheless. At the same time, the giant's feet stomped several times as it turned around...the fight was upon us.

Anri issued her usual orders...avoid the giant, deal with everything else. Though the slimes could fight, they couldn't exactly fight well. The best they could do was either slam into us or poke us with something that was within it, neither of which were particularly worrisome threats. I simply avoided the attacks while the other three blocked them with shields, counter attacking multiple times in quick succession. One by one we began clearing the battlefield, the giant still rampaging around us all the while. The alcove it was in was too small for it to bend down and smash us with its fists, so it resorted to simply stomping blindly on the floor in a rampage...brutal, yet ineffective. Once we were confident that all that was left was the giant, Anri gave the order to spread out, the four of us forming a diamond around it...the time was now.

Unfortunately, it seemed my previous statement was invalid. The giant stomped several times before leaning over, an open hand swatting at my brother. The attack caught him by surprise, but he was far too heavy to be moved by the attack. I hacked away at its ankles in the meantime, though the flesh was too tough and thick to know if I was even doing anything. Then, another hand came down...for Horace. A previous kick had sent him onto the ground, leaving him helpless as the hand wrapped around him, gripping him tightly...but only for a moment. I watched in horror as he was sent flying across the room, the giant throwing him as far as he could. His body sailed across the Cathedral, the sound of stone echoing against metal only once as he slammed into the far wall. I couldn't see where he fell...none of us could.

I looked at Anri. "Go. We can handle this."

She shook her head, sword hacking at the giant. "No...we fight on. We can only defeat it with numbers, and I cannot reduce that further. He can survive that...he's survived worse. We both have."

I didn't have time to argue, another stomp coming out. I circled around it, moving towards the staircase that hugged the outer wall of this room, beginning to climb my way up. It didn't seem to notice me, focusing its attention on the other two. Once I was out of the filth on the floor, I ascended the staircase with ease, eventually coming to a platform that was about the height of the giant's shoulders. Like before, it wore a mask that likely hid a hollowed face...second verse, same as the first. I took a few steps back, getting a running start as I leaped into the air, both blades unfurled into a reverse grip as they sunk into its back, letting out a howl from it...I didn't know where such a noise could come from. I couldn't see Flynn or Anri from here, but I didn't need to...I had a job to do. Just as before I withdrew one blade, lodging it slightly higher up than before. The progress was slow, the hands pawing at its back slowing me even further...but I'd done this many times before. I was starting to get good at it.

Once I reached its neck, I cut free the leather strap that secured its helmet, helping it off as it fell down below. I heard two sounds, one of somebody diving into the slime, the other of the helmet falling into it...I suppose a warning might have been useful. From here, I stowed away one of my blades, grabbing my talisman...it was time to get off of here. I made the quick journey up its head, leaping into the air as I prepared a lightning spear. Time seemed to go in slow motion as my body arced forward, the world spinning around me as I went into freefall. Once I'd spun enough to see the empty face I hurled the spear, watching it fly towards my mark for a moment until my rotations put it out of my vision. I braced for impact as I hit the ground, falling feet-first into the slime that did a wonderful job of cushioning my fall.

As I fell...so did the giant. One knee hit the ground right as I landed, the giant's body fading away before it could fall on top of us. Once it was down, I turned to Anri. "Let's find him."

As we all turned to where Horace had been thrown, however, the search wasn't needed. He was emerging from the tunnel that lead to the bonfire...I quickly put the pieces together. Still, Anri ran over to him, apologizing and explaining the situation. Based on his body language, it seemed that he understood. Once we were all back together, we ascended the stairs as a unit, emerging out onto the upper floor.

Here, we saw more of the Deacons...only one or two. There were in front of a massive structure that looked as if it didn't belong, based on the crumbling floor that surrounded it. In front of this structure were multiple sets of pews...along with a towering knight that roamed between them.

We set to begin clearing the area...it wasn't overly difficult. As before, the Deacons were far less of an issue than I expected them to be, and the only real threat, the knight, could do very little against the four of us working in unison. Once it fell, I examined the area we were in. It seemed that the only pathway out of here was another one of those lifts on the far side of the balcony, towards the overall front of the building. Once I pointed it out to the group, we took it. This time, however, we were taken up...not down. We arrived at a higher level in the Cathedral, opening out into a room with a very familiar set of massive, green doors. These were barred shut, a bar that took both Flynn and Horace together to remove. Once it was out of the way, we all worked in tandem to open them up...the front door. I looked out to where we'd come from, seeing the groups of undead still present outside. It couldn't have been that long since we were there...and yet it felt like forever.

However, we weren't here to leave now, but it was a good to know that the barrier had been removed. The room we were just in continued onwards, a staircase leading up to the balcony. There, however, was a very familiar man...Siegward. At least, I assumed it was Siegward, based on the iconic armor that we'd seen him in previously. How he'd ended up here, and why he was here, confused me.

He approached the four of us, stowing away his greatsword. "Oh! Hello friends, fancy meeting you here. What brings you so deep into the Cathedral?"

Anri stepped forward. "We're seeking Aldrich. Have you seen any sign of him?"

Siegward shook his head. "No, no, I've seen nothing of the sort. Say...I've heard tell there's a great treasure trove on the other side of this bridge. Now, I'm not one that's much for treasure...but you lot certainly seem like the adventuring sort, ones that could make use of such things." He pointed to the other side of the Cathedral. We could actually reach it right now, despite being so high up - a wooden bridge spanned the space, granting us passage if we so desired it. However, something seemed up...he didn't know any of our names. Perhaps it wasn't Siegward...he would at least have remembered me and Flynn.

"Who are you?" My question was clear, as was the point behind it - I don't trust you.

His answer was quick. "Me? Oh, I'm one of the Knights of Catarina. Can't you tell?" He gestured to his armor, which is when I started to look at it in more detail. I didn't remember much from Siegwards armor...it had been quite a while. However, the one thing that did press on in my memory was the groove on his right shoulder from where he'd have his greatsword slung over. This armor, too, had the same groove. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, or perhaps it was built into the armor...but he still hadn't given us a name.

"Yes. Which Knight of Catarina?"

He held up his hands, defensively. When he spoke again, however, I could hear a hint of malice in his words. "Look lady, I mean you no harm. I just wish to guide you to treasures. In times like this, you can never be too prepared. This...Aldrich fellow, yes? Sounds very powerful. Could never hurt to have a better weapon or a better - "

His words were cut short as Flynn's sword moved to be a hair's breadth away from his neck. When my brother next spoke, it was with a cool, icy calmness. "Your name. Now."

"I - I - I'm Siegmeyer. Siegmeyer of Catarina. Now can you put that away?"

That name...it sounded familiar, but it was a little more than a ghostly memory at this point. Perhaps I'd met a Siegmeyer and just never knew it...maybe in our time on Lordran. However, he gave us a name...that was it. However, things still didn't add up. I looked over towards Anri and Horace. They both were standing back, hands on their weapons, letting us sort this out. It was clear that we didn't trust this man one bit, and they would back us up if we needed it.

"Well, Siegmeyer, would you care to explain why you're wearing someone else's armor?" It was a long shot - I didn't know if it was true or not - but if I was right, it would certainly spook him.

Instead, I got a sword to my throat, Siegmeyer certainly glaring at me from behind his helmet. "Would you care to explain why you're asking so many- "

He was cut short as Flynn bashed Siegmeyer's arms, sending the sword flying out of his hand. With another quick gesture, the helmet was sent flying off, revealing a face...a recognizable face. I'd seen this man only a very few times before, but last time, he'd tricked us as well. We were in the Tomb of the Giants, a place I can barely remember now...but he tricked us, kicking us into a pit that would have been our death if we were ill-equipped. Now, it all made sense. I could see a lever behind 'Siegmeyer'...he was going to lower us down. Had we not fought the giant before, we would have been forced to fight it now...potentially both of them. I couldn't remember the man's name, even now after seeing his face...I suppose that was to be expected.

As soon as the helmet came off, his hands went up, and he backed away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear. I - I'm Patches. That's my real name, I swear. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

I shook my head, pointing to the lever. "I would believe you, if we hadn't met before. You've tricked us several times before...I have to admit, at least you're getting to be a bit more clever now. Now, I know whose armor you're wearing, so how about you tell me how we get it back to him?"

Patches backed up even further, bumping into the corner of the room. "I - I - I saw it somewhere, piled up. I saw plenty of corpses nearby, I assumed it was from a lost soul, not from someone still living. I'm a merchant - I offer various odds and ends that I find lying around, I swear. Please, I don't know whose it is or where he might be now...I'm telling the truth."

If he was deceiving us...I couldn't tell. "Why are you wearing armor if you intend to sell it?"

"It's rather comfy in here, truly, and I figured people tend to believe the Catarinians. Now look...this is all a huge misunderstanding. I just want to peddle my wares. Can you direct me to somewhere? I'll go...I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry, for all of this. Truly."

At this point, Anri stepped in and broke the two of us off Patches, directing him to the Shrine. As he left, she turned towards the two of us, hands on her hips. "What was that?"

My face was a scowl of malice and anger, but it softened once he was gone. "We saw that man before, in our previous lives. He does nothing but prey on greed. Anyways, he's gone now, and there's nothing else up here. Let's turn back."

Anri was silent, but went along with us nonetheless. We descended the lift again, returning back to the main balcony. This time, I looked around, hoping to find some other way forward...success. Behind the massive structure was a stairway that led quite a ways down...this had to be the way to Aldrich. As I pointed it out, we all began to descend the stairway, a chill rising in the air the lower we got. Something sinister was down here...I could feel it with all my senses. The chill of the air, the unnatural silence, the smell of death...something was coming.

We entered the room...there were the Deacons. Dozens of them, perhaps on the order of fifty or sixty. Behind them was a structure of monolithic proportions, rising up impossibly high.

"The Tomb...that's Aldrich's Tomb. This is where he was laid to rest...where is he?" Anri looked up, shield drawn and at the ready as she circled around it. Being the authority on all matters pertaining to Aldrich, I could only assume what she said was true...that this monolith in front of us was Aldrich's tomb. It made sense, given the stories I'd heard of him. Aldrich was a being that craved attention, craved power...a tomb of this size fit the ego of the undead within it.

Anri looked towards me and Flynn. "We have to get up there. We have to know what happened." I had no qualms with that...it just meant that we had to get there.

And thus, the fight began. The Deacons all held up their candles, fireballs beginning to fly wildly around the room. Thus far, we'd only seen the Deacons in groups of two or three...that was completely manageable. With several dozen now upon us, their attacks were troubling simply due to sheer numbers. Flynn did the best that he could, alternating between crimson and black as he hurled orbs of fire at clustered groups of them, swapping to his illusory shield when their attacks were unavoidable. I stayed at range as well, hurling lightning spears at some of the Deacons that looked stronger than their peers. While Flynn took down the weak groups, I took out the strong individuals - as always, we complemented each other well. Anri and Horace, however, had no ranged options. While I wouldn't have blamed them if they simply stood back and waited for us to clear them out, they both leaped into the fray. They fought back-to-back, advancing deeper into the horde as spear and sword worked in unison to carve through the mob.

I drank from my Ashen Estus flask, bringing new life to my miracles...the Deacons never ended. Soon, as their numbers thinned, I saw why - they kept coming back. Fresh ones rose from the ground, ready to fight where their fallen comrades could not succeed. Just how long could this go on...that was a question I did not want an answer to. Slowly, the Deacons began to thin out, until eventually no more than a dozen were alive at any one time. They were spread out all around the grave, leaving no more than three or four on any given side...that was manageable. Each of us took one side, my magical reserves nearly depleted, and Flynn's assuredly the same if not worse. However, two or three were easy numbers to deal with, and I carved them up. Still, the onslaught never ended...or at least, I didn't know if it could.

"I'm going up!" I heard Anri call out from the far side of the grave...I assumed that meant she was climbing it. I rotated around, passing Horace while he fended off a few, moving to support the side she'd left open. Anri's usual orders had fallen silent ever since we entered the room, a sign that she didn't know how to process the information before her. She climbed at a fairly good pace, but the grave was massive...it would still be several minutes before she would get to the top.

All of a sudden, a group of Deacons rose up before me...these looked far more powerful than any that I'd seen thus far. One in particular wore a clearly religious garb, far more flamboyant than any of the others that had come before it. However, he wasn't alone...nearly a dozen had sprung up, all stronger or more unusual than the ones we'd seen previously. "Flynn, Horace, help!"

I moved onto the defense, not wishing to deal with this on my own. Fireballs rained down at me, some of the larger Deacons actually doing a half-hearted job at slamming into me with their bulk. Once Flynn and Horace arrived, however, the three of us sprang into motion. Scythe, sword, and spear all worked together, carving through them quickly...they were still undead, not the grand and powerful adversaries we'd seen before. Soon, they all fell...and no more returned. All that remained was a soul, one that looked to be comprised of several dozen smaller souls. I pocketed it away...perhaps we'd have a use for it.

"This is it?" The voice was Anri's...from far, far above.

I looked up, seeing her begin to descend. "What did you find?"

Her answer came nearly a minute later once she reached the ground once more. All that was in her hand was a small figure, one made of silver and depicting a man holding a sword. "This is it. This is all we have to go on...Aldrich could be anywhere." She sunk to her knees, Horace coming around to comfort her. "He could be anywhere."

I stood in silence for a minute, Flynn doing the same. It dawned on me now...this was something personal for her. Whereas we were on this journey solely because we saw it as the right thing to do, the display before me clearly showed that this was something Anri cared about with all her heart...and now, she had no more leads. She was lost now...lost, and broken.

Eventually, she stood back up, looking towards Flynn. "We will continue forward. This is all we have to go on, but we will figure out its significance. I think it's time we part ways, though I wish our time together could be longer. This is something I must figure out, and quickly...we will be going at a pace I do not wish to subject you to. Travel safely, Flynn. You too, Resa."

I wanted to object, to be there for her...but I could tell her heart was set. She walked off, leaving the room with Horace. Flynn and I remained for a little while longer, taking in what we'd just seen...but soon, we left too. We returned to the chapel that we'd seen outside, hoping to catch maybe a glimpse of Anri and Horace, but they were already gone. We returned to the Shrine...I was glad to be rid of the Cathedral. When we did find Aldrich, and I was confident that we would...I wanted to stand beside Anri and Horace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Flynn**

 **SL45 - 18 VGR - 18 ATT - 15 END - 23 VIT - 23 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL45 - 15 VGR - 18 ATT - 11 END - 14 VIT - 12 STR - 18 DEX - 10 INT - 25 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

We made our way back to a bonfire...it had been quite a while since we'd spent any meaningful time here, and it showed. Our weapons had grown dull and our armor was riddled with rips and tears from the numerous adversaries we'd fought...it was time to go back. The path was fairly simple, the two of us walking in silence back to the chapel outside the Cathedral.

Silence...something we hadn't had in a while. The addition of Anri and Horace to our group was quite the pleasant experience. Not only did we fight much better as a group, but Anri's addition to the conversation was simply...refreshing. She came from a different time, and thus had a very different perception of the world around us. The idle conversations with her had been...pleasant, and fighting alongside her equally so. I found myself wishing that she were back, simply to have more company on this journey...but that was no longer the reality. She was gone now, she and Horace moving on to get a headstart on what the next challenge before us. We'd run into them again...we'd have to.

That was in the past now...Resa and I would have to forge ahead on our own in the meantime. Besides visiting Andre to repair equipment, I still had plenty of other visits ahead of me. Namely, Yuria...I still had one burning question for her. The woman in the the painting, Friede...she had referred to me as the Lord of Hollows, a title that I didn't believe had reached very far. If anyone had answers, it would be Yuria...and I wanted those answers. Besides Yuria, I had another Braille tome for Irina, and I wanted to check in with Greirat and Cornyx...it felt like so long since I'd spoken with either of them.

There was one thing I could hand off, being the tome. I'm sure Resa would have plenty more use for it than I would, after all. I revealed the tome to her as we walked back to the closest bonfire. "We found this while separated from you...I think Irina would have use for it."

My sister grasped the ratty book from me, looking at it skeptically, and with good reason. The first tome we'd found had been nice, clean, and overall pure. This, however...it was the exact opposite. The pages and cover were bent and gnarled, small leaflets sticking out at various angles. If it wasn't for the Braille on the front, I would have completely ignored it. Resa noticed it as well, flipping through the pages just as I had to make sure that it wasn't just a fluke. However, all the pages had the same odd script...if anyone could decipher it, it was Irina. "I don't know how I feel about this...but okay." Resa stowed it away, not wanting to look at it any longer.

Finally, we reached the chapel bonfire, and thus returned to the Shrine. There, I was greeted by a familiar face...or rather, the lack of one. The Fire Keeper looked our way once we returned, bowing slightly at the two of us. "Greetings, Unkindled ones. Have your journeys yielded anything of note?"

Oh, how my heart swayed simply from hearing her speak...but it also ached painfully. She reminded me so much of Anastacia, I was sure it was her...and yet, she had assured me that that was not the case. It left me in a confused state every time I was around her, but I'd done my best to push aside those feelings for the time being. I simply ignored her for now, not wanting to tousle with that confusion any longer...I had more important matters at hand. Resa gave me a confused glance as I stood up silently, turning around and walking to Andre. She filled in the Fire Keeper with the events that had transpired in the Cathedral, about how Aldrich must have moved somewhere else.

Once at Andre, I felt at home once again. "Flynn! Good te see ye back. What can I do for ye? Still got yer armor back here, like ye asked. Keeping it nice and shiny for ye." He smiled, setting down his hammer and taking a break from his current project.

I simply gestured to my armor, and all the holes, rips, and dents that riddled it. "We've been through hell and back...I think it's time I get it repaired. Weapons as well...they've taken care of me, so it's time I do the same."

He simply nodded, extending a burly arm as I handed off my weapons. "Ye sure about that armor? Gives it character...armor needs character. I can patch it up for ye pretty quickly, if that's what ye want."

I looked down at the armor, seeing it in the way Andre saw it...the armor of a veteran. "Just patch up the major issues, then...I can work through the rest. Found some titanite for you as well, and plenty of it. Have fun." I fished out what we'd gathered thus far, offering it up to him.

Andre set to work on my armor, his tools and masterful hands setting to work fixing the gashes across my chest. "I'll see what I can do for ye, Flynn. Yer sister around here somewhere?"

I nodded, doing my best to look over my shoulder whilst not disrupting Andre's work. "She's...yeah, she's somewhere." I couldn't see her...I could only assume she'd gone off to Irina.

I stood silent for a little while longer, Andre restoring my armor back to a usable state. It wasn't pristine...it didn't need to be. I'd gotten use to the dents and scrapes on it...it felt like home. Once he'd gotten it to a satisfactory state, he set to work on my weapons, greedily taking the titanite and applying it.

On my way to Yuria, I ran by Greirat. The thief was still curled up where I'd left him, a sack of treasure beside him left from his pillaging adventure in Lothric. I crouched down, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Long time no see...how are you holding up?"

His head perked up at my voice, the sack that he wore turning towards me. When he spoke, I could hear the sadness in his voice...the loneliness. "Greirat is here...Greirat is bored. Has Flynn found anywhere to steal from?"

I thought back to where we'd been...really, it was just the Cathedral that had any sort of potential. However, it was dangerous, especially for a thief...it wasn't some open, sprawling complex where you could slink undetected through the shadows. It was cramped hallways, or a single massive room...not fit for a thief. I hated having to tell him this, especially seeing him in his current state...but there was no way I could recommend the Cathedral to him. "Nothing, unfortunately...sorry to have to tell you that. Trust me, I'll let you know the moment we find somewhere."

Greirat's head sunk lower, a groan emitting from within the sack. "Greirat needs to get out...Greirat does not like it here. There is nothing valuable, and nothing to steal. Is Flynn at least enjoying his time outside?"

I nodded, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It's bleak out there, but we're doing what we have to. Trust me...you aren't missing much."

That seemed to placate him a bit, his body relaxing somewhat. "Greirat understands...Greirat will not take any more of your time. Stay safe, Flynn, and come back when you find something...anything."

I nodded, standing back up. "I will, don't you worry. I'm sure we'll find something soon...just hold on a little bit longer. Anything else you need from me?"

He shook his head. "Greirat met new friend...friend named Siegmeyer. He wears funny armor, but seems nice. Siegmeyer can keep me company while you're gone."

I snarled behind my helmet...Patches. I didn't know what business he had with Greirat, but I didn't like it. That man caused nothing but trouble every time we ran into him, and Greirat didn't need anything else on his already bleak plate. "Yeah, we met him recently. Be careful around him...he's a tricky one. Take care around him."

He seemed confused, but heeded my advice nonetheless. "Understood, Flynn. Come back soon."

"I will buddy...I will." I walked away...I felt bad about it though. I could tell he was hurting mentally...he hated it here, and I couldn't blame him. However, I simply didn't know what to tell him beyond what I'd already said. The Cathedral was dangerous, and nowhere else we'd been recently had anything of value. I could only hope that we'd find some place soon where we could let him run free safely. The only direction forward that we had was the building where we'd fought the Abyss Watchers...but even that didn't seem promising. I let out a sight as I continued the walk to Yuria...I feared for his safety, especially if Patches had his rotten eyes on him.

As I rounded the corner to Yuria, I could see her leaning against the far wall, head tilted back. As I drew closer, however, she stood up straight, masked face locking onto me. Immediately she bowed deeply, bending low. "My Lord...you have returned to me."

Resa and I had talked quite a lot about this...about how I should be cautious. I took that to heart, but seeing the way that she utterly respected me...it made me doubt that caution. However, now was not the time for that. I wanted answers.

"I have, and I have come with questions. Who knows of my status as the Lord of Hollows?"

She quickly stood up straight, back to the cold professionalism that I'd come to expect from her. "Very few, my Lord...your rise to power is still in its earliest states. Why? If you wish for your greatness to be spread, you need but to ask, and all of Londor will be at your beck and call."

I waved the thought away. "Quite the opposite...I do not wish for an army. I met a woman who called herself Friede...she knew of me, despite not being of this realm. I want to know how she knew."

At this, I could see her falter. "D-did you say Friede?"

I simply nodded. "I did. Can you explain this."

She held her hand up to her mask, clearing her throat. "Friede and I...we worked together quite a while ago. If I may be so bold...where did you find her?"

"She was in a painting...I don't know much more than that."

Yuria leaned back, head resting on her wrist. "Interesting...very interesting. Again, if I may, my Lord...please find out what you can about her. However, as to why she knows of your identity...this doesn't surprise me. She knows much of what I know, and can see much of what I see...if anyone would know your identity, it would be her."

I nodded, crossing my arms. "I'll look into it, whenever I have time. However, if I'm doing this...just what was your relationship. 'Worked together' doesn't sound like it captures it adequately."

Yuria let out a sigh. "You're perceptive, my Lord. Friede is my older sister...though clearly we went our separate ways long ago. However, enough of that. What can I do for you...surely you did not come to me for one simple question."

It was clear she was trying to dismiss the topic...I was willing to let it slide for now. I had my answer, though I wasn't sure just what to make of it at the moment. "I have nothing else for you at the moment."

Yuria nodded, turning revealing a book that she had kept clutched in her other hand. "In that case, I would like to present this to you...I'm sure your sister would find use for it. The maiden not far from here, I believe her name is Irina...I've heard she can read tomes like these."

She extended it to me...yet another Braille tome, and still a stark contrast to the other two we'd seen thus far. This one was neat and tidy, much like what we'd seen on the Road, but it was bound in a simple black cover. It gave off an almost sinister vibe due solely to its simplicity...it was quite obvious that potent magics were kept within its pages.

"Thank you, Yuria, I will deliver it soon." I paused for a moment, thinking carefully if I wanted to keep talking...I did. Though I was cautious, I was equally curious. "What are our next steps...to ending this cycle."

Yuria simply let out a sinister chuckle, crossing her arms. "Let me take care of that, my Lord. I have many plans in the works, and many agents reaching out to gather me information. For now, simply continue eliminating the Lords of Cinder...that task must still be completed."

I bowed low, mimicking the gesture she'd performed when we'd first entered. "I will do that. I will return here once we've claimed, unless you have need of me." I don't know what it was about this relationship, but Yuria...she brought something out within me, something that I wasn't particularly amicable towards. I was responding in a way that I wouldn't have expected, in a way that didn't represent me...and yet I liked it. I liked the power she made me feel like I possessed...the way she treated me with utmost respect, bordering on admiration. It was clear that she was a person of power herself, the way she held such a commanding presence even when referring to me as her 'Lord', but she did it nonverbally which made it all the more terrifying. If this was what was ahead of me...I wanted it, even if something in the back of my mind told me that this wasn't the life I wanted to live. I'd already lived the way I wanted to once...long ago. We'd failed then...it was time to change my outlook. If there was power to be had in this path, then I was willing to pursue it for a little longer.

I left Yuria, clutching the Braille tome under my arm as I went towards Irina. I could only assume that was where Resa had gone. My suspicions were confirmed as I rounded the corner, finding Irina sitting down on the far wall, Resa actually walking straight towards me. She gave me a confused look, her brow furrowing even further as she looked at the tome under my arm. "What is that?"

I held it out, displaying the clean black cover to her. "A gift from Yuria...more Braille. She doesn't know what's in it, but figured Irina could figure it out."

Resa simply shook her head, pushing past me. "Don't bother." She held up the tattered tome that we'd found in the Cathedral, staring at it for a few seconds before proceeding to toss it over her shoulder. "Dark miracles...miracles I don't want to learn, and she doesn't want to read. If Yuria gave you that, I don't even want to know what's in it."

I walked over to the tome she'd discarded, picking it back up and dusting it off. "Resa...you're not even willing to give it a chance?"

She glared at me indignantly, firmly planting herself in the ground. "Why would I? I'm a Warrior of Sunlight, Flynn. I know your Covenant was just some fad that you picked up, but mine means something to me. How can I be a Warrior of Sunlight if I use miracles born from the darkness?"

Now she'd struck a nerve...though she was right. I knew very little about the Covenant I'd joined, but that didn't give her the right to act superior. "You're also a Blue Sentinel, or did you just feel like forgetting that at the moment? A Covenant is a set of beliefs that describe how you live...last I checked, it never told you the details. Besides, what contact have you actually had with the leader of your Covenant? Do you even know what it stands for anymore?"

She scowled...I wanted her to. "You don't have the right to lecture me."

I laughed...she didn't have an answer. "I dedicated my life to the Chaos Servants...or did you forget that too?" I extended the two tomes to her, seeing her grimace simply at the sight of them. "Listen sister, I'm not saying you need to go combing through both of them and learn all of them. I'm just saying you shouldn't throw them away. You might regret it later. I mean, look at me." I unfurled my illusory shield, bashing my bare fist against it. "This has saved my life multiple times, and yours at least once. Sometimes, there is strength in the darkness."

She pushed the tomes back towards me, scoffing. "I can tell you've talked to Yuria recently...I warned you about listening to her. Besides, even if I did want to learn what's in the Tomes, Irina doesn't want to read them...are you so far gone that you'd force her to do something against her will?"

Now it was my turn to scowl. "I never said you needed to use them right now, just that you shouldn't throw them out. If Irina doesn't want to read them, she shouldn't."

"Then who will read them? You happen to know any other people that know Braille?"

I shook my head. "No, but that doesn't mean that finding someone who can is out of the question. World's a big place...plenty of people in it. If you don't want to hang onto them then Andre can stash them away." I dissipated the shield, not even realizing I'd still had it up this whole time...it just felt natural.

She eyed the two tomes several times, tousling with her ideals in her mind. "No...I'll hold onto them. Perhaps they will prove useful sometime in the future...but I'm not counting on it." She wrenched the two tomes from my hands, stuffing them into her belt pouch. I sighed with relief...at least she was willing to give it a try. I didn't want to push the situation any further than I already had...I could feel tensions were already running high.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I forced it out...I felt like it was necessary. "I know you care about your Covenant...I shouldn't have spoken about it that way."

"I am as well. I know you miss the Chaos Servants...I wish you could find something like that again."

I did as well...if, somehow, Quelaan was still out there...I just wanted to serve under her again. She was healthy now, of course, but perhaps she was still the champion of some cause...if only I could find her. I doubted it, but I couldn't lose hope.

"Flynn! Resa!" It was Andre, calling out to us from his forge. The two of us walked in silence to him, frustrations still high from our argument. When we got there I could tell Andre knew something had happened, but he made no attempt to mention it. "Yer weapons are all fixed up, and I put as much titanite into 'em as I could. Here ye are." He handed out our weapons, giving Resa her blades and her scythe while I got my sword and mace. "Take care of 'em this time...they'll return the favor."

I chuckled. "Will do, old friend. Thanks for everything."

"Thanks for keepin' me busy. Not too many come by these days...I appreciate the work. Now, go out there and kick some ass."

I nodded, the two of us returning to the main area. I looked up towards the throne, seeing Ludleth sitting up there, all alone. We had two souls that he hadn't taken a look at yet...the caster on the Road, and the Deacons. However, based on what we'd seen thus far, I doubted either of them would be particularly valuable for us.

Resa seemed to have a similar thought process she subtly gestured up towards Ludleth, the lone Lord sitting upon his oversized thrown. "Want to?"

I shook my head. "Not right now...let's just keep going."

She spun around, grabbing me by the wrist. "Flynn...we both said some things we shouldn't have...I'm sorry, and I hope you are too. Now don't act like you don't want to go up there."

I grumbled, but gave in, fishing for the soul of the Deacons. "Alright...you're right." I still wasn't particularly enthralled with the idea, but Resa was trying to make things right...I'd only make things worse if I obstinately refused.

We climbed our way up to Ludleth, each of us holding out the souls that we'd gathered, Resa with the caster's and me with the Deacons'. The crowned man looked towards us, his eyes immediately drawn to the two souls in front of us. "I see thou hast brought souls to me once more. Tell me, is thou intrigued as to what may lie inside of them?"

I nodded...I didn't want to admit it in front of Resa, but this process always excited me. Resa extended the soul of the caster to Ludleth, the Transposing Kiln already present in front of him. "Let me see what lies within this soul...and what may be gathered from it."

He placed the soul into the kiln, geometrical intricacies beginning to swirl around in their usual fashion...it never got old. "I see...a sage, one who studied a man shrouded in mystery and legend...a sage dedicated to the study of sorceries, and their perfection. This being...it had a brother, one that it lost ways with. I cannot see where this relative travelled."

He continued on, staring intently into the Kiln. "Yes, the picture is becoming clearer. I see a sorcery, oh, a most terrible sorcery indeed, one capable of calling crystal magics down like rain. I can also sense a weapon...a rapier, I believe. Like the sorcery, it is sheathed in crystals, but that does not dull its edge." Ludleth turned his eyes towards the two of us. "These are your options...which do you chose?"

The answer was obvious, at least for Resa. Though she'd built up a considerable arsenal of weapons over the course of our trials, there was no chance she'd pass up the opportunity for more. "The rapier, if you would be so kind."

"Of course." The churning kiln reached its apex as he reached into its center, proceeding to pull out none other than the weapon he described. It was a rapier, elegantly crafted and perfectly weighted...except for the crystals that ran along its surface. They coated the guard, the pommel, the hilt, the blade...all of it, forming jagged pinpricks on its entirety. Resa daintily reached out and grasped it, the tip dipping low to the ground as she held onto it - the crystals must have made it heavier than what she was expecting.

Ludleth looked towards me next, extending an anxious hand. "If you would be so kind."

I offered the Deacons' soul up to him, Ludleth placing it in the kiln. "I see...I see many, all working under the same goal. These beings - they were cultists, serving under...Aldrich." I thought Ludleth was about to stop, the way he spat out the name, but he kept going. "This cult created dark magics together...one is becoming clearer now. It is a simple sorcery, but is flooded in darkness. Casting it...well, that is quite odd. It is a candlestick, but no ordinary one. These cultists used it in their dark rituals, though to what end, I cannot tell."

Resa and I both looked at each other, shaking our head. Neither of us were versed in sorceries, and a candlestick...I just couldn't see how that would be useful. "We'll abstain from this one, Ludleth. Thank you though."

He nodded, the Kiln beginning to grind to a halt before I remembered one final soul that I wanted to take a look at...it had been so long since it'd happened, I'd forgotten we hadn't even taken it to Ludleth. "Wait...one more."

Resa and Ludleth both looked at me as I retrieved the soul of the Abyss Watchers, extending it to the Lord. "What does this one tell you?"

Ludleth reached for the soul, sending the Kiln churning back into action. When he placed the soul inside it his brow furrowed, his head nodding as if in understanding. "This is the soul of a Lord, is it not?"

"It is. How could you tell?"

Ludleth gazed into the Kiln again. "It pulsates with power unlike anything you've brought to me before. Let me see what this soul can tell me...ah, more than I anticipated. I do not see one Lord, but many. Before they became Lords, they toppled kingdoms...quite a few as it turns out. They were inspired by one man, a man they never met, but merely heard stories of. This man stood beside a great wolf, the two of them fighting as one. I cannot see this man's identity...it is lost to me."

A man alongside a great wolf...that sounded fairly similar to the Covenant I'd joined, and the massive wolf sitting there. Had I unknowingly become one of the Abyss Watcher...that wasn't a question I wanted an answer to at the moment.

Ludleth carried on. "I see what they valued most...their weapons. There is a blade, paired with a hooked dagger...vicious. These Lords fought with this weapon, as I'm sure you well know, conjoining speed and strength to fight savagely. However, there is another weapon that they valued..the weapon of their leader. It is a larger blade, a sword only the mightiest can wield. However, it is still wielded the same...it seems their fighting style is derivative of their idol's."

After that, he looked up towards the two of us. "Those are the options I see - two weapons, both quite similar. Which one you take, however, I cannot dictate."

Resa turned to me, shaking her head. "This is all you, Flynn. I know what the Abyss Watchers fought with, and there's no chance I can use it. If the other option is something even larger, I don't see myself making use of either. Do you think you can?"

I shook my head...but not for the reason she thought. "Perhaps I could use the larger blade...but I'd rather not. We took them down. It would feel wrong for me to carry the blade of the one that they idolized." I looked towards Ludleth next. "I think we'll leave this one alone."

He nodded. "Very well...may the soul provide you benefit in another way, I suppose." While the Kiln grinded to a halt once more, he returned the Watcher's soul to me. "If that is all you have for me right now, take care. You have brought me many great souls to gaze into...I pray that even more shall be found in due time."

"And we will bring them to you, should we find them. Until next time, Ludleth."

The two of us walked off, Resa spinning around her newly-acquired rapier. I could tell she was struggling with it, trying to figure out just how to use it, but it wasn't going well. "I think I'll leave this one with Andre for the time being, try and get the hang of it whenever we're back here...I'd rather not take something I'm struggling with this much beyond these walls."

"Fair enough, once you're back, are you ready to depart?" My sister nodded, walking off to the back of the Shrine.

I looked up, above the thrones, searching for a specific someone...he was there. Leonhard. I knew Resa wouldn't be long, but I had some questions for this man...why we'd seen Kirk, but more specifically why Kirk claimed to also follow this 'Rosaria'. I marched up the stairs with sword in hand, ready to get answers. When I got there I was greeted by the same ambivalent gaze hidden behind a steel mask, Leonhard eyeing me with suspicion.

"A little bird told me you met an old friend of yours in the Cathedral of the Deep. That little bird also tells me you gave him quite the thrashing." He pushed himself off the throne he was leaning against, beginning to pace around. "Don't you see it? You and I...we're quite similar. I think that if you'd - "

I slammed my fist into the throne a hair's breadth away from his face, growing at him at the top of my lungs. "Why was Kirk with there!"

He chuckled, my aggression not phasing him in the slightest. "Ah, it seems you do remember the situation quite well...I suppose I don't need to remind you how it played out. Kirk has been one of the Fingers for quite a while...as I know you have a history together, you surely must know that he has a penchant for violence. Becoming a finger was the only natural choice for someone like him...unlike you, he didn't take much convincing."

"That doesn't answer the question. Why was he in the Cathedral?" I backed off from Leonhard...I knew that he was calm and collected, despicably so. Trying to scare him was a waste of my time.

"Again...Rosaria is always looking for more Fingers. All of us are in agreement...you're a perfect fit for the job. So tell me, why do you keep resisting?"

"Because you're wrong." I sheathed my sword, backing off even further. "I do not find pleasure in the violence...it is a means to an end. I carry it out swiftly and effectively, but I do not revel in it."

Again, another laugh. "I do believe Kirk would disagree with you on that, given your history. You played with him, Flynn, like a predator toying with his prey. That was a bold lie and we both know it. If you'd like to argue, at least be truthful with me. I only want what's best for you...though it's saddeningly obvious that you don't see it that way."

"Kirk was an exception and if you know so much about me then you'll know why. You don't have my best interests in mind at all, you have Rosaria's...she wants powerful Fingers, and you know that I'm exactly what she's looking for. However, I have my sister and my own Covenant...I don't need you, and I never will."

"You can lie to yourself all you'd like, Flynn, but your heart tells the truth. You can't deny your heart...but I suppose you can try. No matter...Rosaria has orders to send more of us after you, to try and change your mind...I'll let her know that you're still an interested party, whether you believe that or not."

I was seething with anger...but I didn't let him know that. The more anger I showed, the more it would prove whatever points he was trying to make. "You're correct, I don't believe that, and I never will. Just because I find enjoyment from cutting down fiends like you doesn't mean I'd enjoy that for those just trying to live their life. That's what you don't understand...flatter yourself if you will, but I'd greatly enjoy cutting you into pieces."

Leonhard smiled. "Well, I'm glad to know you think so fondly of me. Farewell for now, Flynn...but we will see each other again, that I know. I can only hope that it will be as allies...but we shall see."

I turned around, descending the stairs once more...I don't know why I kept talking with that man. Every time it filled me with doubt...the smallest doubt that he just might be right. What he said sounded true, but I knew he was trying to manipulate me, twist my thoughts and actions against me to make me sound like the monster he wishes me to be. I knew better, though...I knew what he was up to. Still, it was impossible for some morsel of it to not take hold...I tried to push it away.

Resa eyed me curiously as I got back down to the bonfire. "What was that about?"

"I had questions...I just wish that i would stop asking them. More people like Kirk will be hunting us...I don't think there's much we can do to avoid them. Let's just...let's just go."

"Flynn...talk to me. We're in this together, and I need you to tell me what's going on."

I let out a sigh...she was right. "There's a covenant out there that wants me to join them, but they're evil. They hunt people down and cut their tongues off as a sacrifice to their leader, Rosaria. That guy up there that I keep talking to, Leonhard...he's one of them. Kirk was too, as was that person in the swamp. All of them want me to join...they think I'm 'like them'...but I'm not."

Resa nodded. "Then prove that to them. You and I both know that you're not like them, but we're not the ones that need convincing. If you prove that they're wasting their time, maybe they'll leave you be."

"But how do I do that?"

She shrugged. "I can't answer that, at least right now. What do they see in you that makes them want you?"

"The way I fight...the intensity with which I fight. I think that's what they're looking for."

Resa nodded, going quiet for a minute. "So take things slower. Don't just dive into things, but take your time. Plan strategically and act when there's an opening. It's something we're both not that good at, but Anri certainly was. Maybe if we see her again she can give you some tips."

That...that sounded pretty reasonable. "Alright...sounds good. Let's head out."

The two of us sat down at the bonfire, departing for the building where we'd fought the Abyss Watchers...our time in the Shrine was always welcome, but the world was still darkening out there. It was time to continue saving it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Flynn**

 **SL48 - 19 VGR - 18 ATT - 15 END - 24 VIT - 24 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL48 - 15 VGR - 18 ATT - 11 END - 15 VIT - 12 STR - 20 DEX - 10 INT - 25 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

The two of us began our descent into the space behind the Abyss Watchers, completely unsure of what we'd find, but ready for it nonetheless.

We were on our own now, Anri and Horace likely having gone ahead to scout things out. I doubted we'd run into them again unless they were having troubles...but the company was always welcome. Though Horace clearly couldn't speak, I felt a kinship with him...likely due to our affiliation as Sentinels. Between him and the master tactician of Anri, they were a fearsome duo, but pairing them with Flynn and my's raw strength made us unstoppable. It was a shame they moved on without us...but such is the way of this world.

We pressed forward, down a staircase that opened up into a spacious cavern. Bones littered the stone paths all around us, so many so that ceramic barrels lining the walkways were filled to the brim with excess bones. This place must have been a mausoleum...or a massacre.

We rounded a corner, coming across a stone bridge stretched out above nothing. At the far end were...skeletons. Not like the ones simply strewn about across the ground, either. No, these were walking, 'living', skeletons. One was slightly taller than the other two and wore a tattered cloak that hid most of its face...but that did nothing to disguise the boned legs keeping it upright. As I approached the trio of skeletons I heard movement behind us. When I turned around, bones were knitting themselves together, skulls joining spines, hips joining femurs, until eventually a fully-formed skeleton was behind us. In one of its hands was a fairly simple blade, about the same length as one of my own.

"Uhh...Flynn?"

He turned around, assessing the situation. "This is your field...remember last time?"

I did...we'd been through Catacombs before, and I was the one that pushed us through that. However, there was a very big difference between then and now. Then, I had a weapon that had been infused with divine energy. Skeletons could barely survive being near it. Now, however, I only had a mundane scythe and swords...I was no more equipped to fight these than Flynn was. "I do...but that doesn't mean much."

He tossed his head from side to side. "Yeah...forgot about that part. The Catacombs were all a haze for me. I guess we just fight."

I'd forgotten about Flynn's experience in the Catacombs. That was his lowest point...he'd practically gone hollow before my very eyes, brutally assaulting anything and everything he saw that wasn't me. I'd made him feel useless then...I wouldn't make the same mistake now. I hurled a lightning spear at the larger of the three skeletons ahead of us, initiating the fight.

It caught me by surprise that the bolt missed...it surprised me more when I saw _how_ it missed. The skeleton went invisible for a second, reappearing nearby a moment later. Its eyes locked onto me, glowing red eyes that seethed hatred, disappearing once through its mysterious ways. I focused closely on it...I could see it moving, the dust and bones on the ground moving subtly. How this was happening, however...it was still beyond me. I bared both my blades, ready to fight...though I didn't know where to expect my foe.

It was upon me in an instant, a hooked weapon slashing at blinding speed towards me. I caught it with one of my blades, using the other to thrust forward, catching the space between its ribs. Perhaps the scythe would be a better choice here, its slashes much more likely to catch something compared to my thrusting weapons...but it was a bit late for that now.

Beside me, Flynn fought with his usual gusto. He had Vordt's mace drawn and was swinging it violently, each hit crushing and crunching the unfortunate skeleton caught in its wake. With one swing he flattened it, a second felling one more. He was making this look easy, while I'd still struggled to land a single meaningful blow.

The larger skeleton retreated, hooked blade swiping in front of itself with a defensive posture. It closed the distance quickly though, invisibly coming up and catching me on the side. I simply took it, slashing both of my blades in front of me diagonally, slicing across its ribs, severing most of them along with a small portion of its cloak. That seemed to make it mad, several more swings falling upon me that I guarded against. It disengaged from me again, its movements shrouded by its invisibility.

I focused for a second, clearing my mind of everything else going on around me. The skeleton wasn't teleporting...it was moving just as I was, though it was somehow able to make those movements invisible. I watched the ground, trying to track its movements. I saw the bones moving to my right, a patch of dust swirling just next to that, a faint movement in the air just above my head...it was about to strike.

I ducked low just before it came out of invisibility, the blade harmlessly passing above my head. It may have been swift, but it was also predictable, and I took that to my advantage. While it was vulnerable I slashed at both its legs, severing it at the knees as it came crashing to the ground.

"Flynn! Got one for you!"

Flynn turned around, seeing the half-alive skeleton helpless on the ground. "Thanks for the setup, sister." One swing was all it took, Vordt's hammer obliterating the rest of the body, shards of bone being flung in countless directions. With that skeleton taken care of, we were finally alone on the bridge once again...or so I thought. I heard movement from behind us once more, and I spun about to see bones knitting themselves back together once more, infinitely more pieces as cracked skulls and broken ribs bound themselves into a skeleton once more. I reacted swiftly, before it even had the chance to fight back...a simple slash forward, followed by a kick that sent it hurtling off the bridge. "Seems that some things never change...except this time I don't have a divine weapon."

Flynn nodded, the two of us advancing further down the bridge. "We'll be alright. There were several foes, and only one of them came back. We might not have to worry about it all the time."

I nodded, the two of us continuing on into this mausoleum. More skeletons continued to thwart us along the way, all in various states of disrepair. Some, like the larger one that we fought earlier, had the odd ability to move around invisibly, though I got more and more comfortable tracking them the more we fought. Others were like the smaller ones, though sometimes they were missing an arm or a head, though the missing limbs did not seem to slow them down in the slightest. We continued our exploration, clearing through the enemies at the cost of working through a hefty amount of our Estus flasks.

Eventually we found ourselves wandering down a stairway...a very familiar face at the end of it. Flynn rushed ahead of me as I trailed right behind him. "Anri?"

Indeed it was, the knight looking up towards Flynn. "Oh...it's you. You have to help me, please."

Flynn nodded. "Anything, tell me."

She looked around, clearly in a state of panic and frustration. "It's...it's Horace. We got seperated, you see, and I don't know where he's run off to. I haven't been able to find him, and he hasn't come back from the bonfire." She held out her Estus, showing it to empty. "I can't push on without him right now, and I'm worried if I sit and wait for him at the bonfire we might get seperated. Please, you have to go find him."

I cast a healing miracle on Anri, doing what little I could to bring her back to health. After that, however, another idea dawned on me. I took her flask out of her hand, trading her empty one for my half-filled one. "That should keep you going for a while...I can use my miracles to keep me alive."

Anri nodded. "Thank you...I will remember this. We should split up...these halls are winding, and Horace could be anywhere. We've a better chance to catch him if we search as two groups."

Flynn shook his head adamantly. "You just said you couldn't go on alone, but now you're trying to? You should stay with us...we work well as a group." He paused for a moment. "You know that."

She shook her head. "We do, but I must insist on this. Horace is strong but...he doesn't do well on his own. The two of us make a great team, just as you two do. I must find him as quickly as possible. He might have found his way to another bonfire and can't make his way back, he might be trapped somewhere, he might -"

I put my hand on Anri's shoulder, trying to quell the panic attack that was so ruthlessly upsetting her. "We'll do as you say, Anri. You know Horace best, after all. He can't have gone far, and he wouldn't have left this place. If he made it to another bonfire, we just have to get there as well. He may be lost right now, but that doesn't mean we can't find him."

Her breathing slowed, her shaking form coming to a halt. Still, she spoke with a quiver in her voice that I'd never heard before...it didn't suit her. "Y-you're right. We'll find him...he can't have gone far, I hope."

I nodded. "That's right. He's in here somewhere, and I'm sure we'll find him in no time. Flynn and I will go on ahead...you head out when you're ready, alright?"

Sho nodded. "I will. Thank you...both of you."

I tried to give a genuine smile, but I simply couldn't...I didn't know if I was more worried about Anri or Horace, and neither seemed to be in a particularly good spot. Flynn and I stepped away from her, climbing back up the ladder and around the bend. Just as we were out of earshot, Flynn spun around, grabbing me firmly by the shoulder. "We both know it's not a good idea for her to be out here alone. I don't want her getting hurt. If both of them get lost, then we have a serious problem on our hands."

I nodded...he was right, and he knew it. "She needed to hear what she wanted to hear...but I agree, she shouldn't be out here alone. Once she gets back to her senses, hopefully she'll want to search together. Until then, we need to give her a chance to truly calm down, and start making some headway in the process."

Flynn took a moment to ponder this. "Fine. But I'm going to check on her if we ever get back that way. I don't like the thought of simply leaving her there on her own, especially given her current mental condition."

I moved to brush his hand off my shoulder, giving his own a pat. "Relax...we took care of everything we saw, and she's not helpless." An inquisitive look flashed across my face for the briefest moment. "Besides, why are you so worried about her? Don't tell me you - "

He cut me off abruptly. "No. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. I...I still miss Anastacia." He stiffened up quickly, dismissing the topic. "Anyways, I'm worried because taking something down here doesn't seem to be permanent...who knows how many skeletons are wandering the halls because we didn't wait long enough to see if they'd put themselves back together."

"Fair enough...and I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't realize you still…"

He shook his head. "Don't apologize, there was no way for you to know. Everytime I see the Fire Keeper...I can't help but see Anastacia instead. I know they're not the same person, and she's made it clear that they aren't the same person...but the similarity is uncanny. It's getting easier...but I still miss her. I don't have room in my heart for another...at least not yet."

"Well...I will say, you two were so adorable. I rememb-"

"Sister."

"Remember in New Londo?"

"Sister." His voice was more stern this time, rather than playfully batting me away like before. "We have a rather important task at hand. Can we save the reminiscing for later?"

I let out a playful sigh. "If you insist."

He simply shook his head from side to side as we made our way back to the one exit we hadn't explored yet. "I fully insist you never refer to me as 'adorable' ever again."

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose I can stand to abide by that. Now, after you."

Flynn took a few cautious steps in front of me, moving towards a rather long staircase leading deeper into the Mausoleum. Once again, only emptiness could be found on either side of it, utter blackness where I deeply wished there was ground. I didn't want to think about falling off...how long the fall would be, and what the impact would like at the bottom. Several skeletons lined the staircases, multiple braziers along the sides leaving flat areas for them to stand watch.

We started our way down, Flynn rushing down the first of two skeletons in sight, a gout of fire rushing forth to drop it swiftly. I hurled a lightning spear at the second, taking it out just as fast. At that very same moment, however, I heard a crash come from behind us. I spun around, seeing a massive sphere of bones having just landed at the top of the staircase, beginning to roll down.

"Watch out!" I dove to the side, knowing full well I wasn't going to outrun this thing, landing next to one of the braziers just as the bones came barreling past me. Flynn was...not quite so lucky. It flattened him with no effort, treating him just as it would a scroll. It barrelled on past him, down the steps and into the hallway beyond.

I rushed towards Flynn, expending the last of my current magical energy to get him back on his feet. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah...just didn't see that coming. Let's keep-"

He was interrupted by a most unusual sight...the sphere of bones was coming back. Despite all rules of logic, it ascended the stairs just as fast as it rolled down them, both of us able to dive to a brazier this time to avoid being flattened. Just as it got to the top of the stairs it came to a halt, proceeding to roll down once more.

"Okay. That is not normal."

I shook my head...it made no sense. We both watched in confusion as it repeated this process, rolling up and down the steps as if it was completely natural, despite everything I knew saying it wasn't. "We have to go down there. Make a break for it if we have to, start running just as it comes rolling past us."

Flynn nodded. "On your mark."

I waited, taking the next cycle to move down to the closest brazier possible, Flynn following behind me. Just as the sphere rolled past us going upwards, I called out. "Mark."

We both broke into a dash as I easily slipped in front of Flynn, making it into the hallway in record time and quickly running down it. There was a gate dead ahead of us and a hallway to the left...given the time crunch, I didn't have faith in myself in trying to open the gate, especially since I couldn't see a mechanism to do so. I dove to the left as quickly as I could, coming face-to-face with yet another skeleton. Unlike the others, this carried no weapons...in fact, all it possessed was a tattered black hat. Of course, I only realized that after I'd instinctively slashed at it, twin swords hacking it in several pieces as the two of us hit the ground in unison.

I turned back to Flynn, watching as he rounded the corner as well...and then the bones. However, instead of seeing the sphere, it was more of a landslide, all of the bones having disconnected from each other and crashing in like a wave towards the gate. Oddly enough, they began to fade away...as did the skeleton I had just run into. They had to be connected, somehow...perhaps the skeleton was managing to control it, which would explain the sphere's unnatural behavior.

I moved to inspect the gate, seeing an unlit bonfire just on the other side. I saw the mechanism to open it now...except that it had been crushed by the landslide. It seemed we'd have to find a way around...no matter. The hallway I'd dove into continued on, and as we traversed it we saw it open out into a rather expansive room. A railing was straight ahead of us that overlooked the floor below, more floor and railing looking out from the other side. The walkway continued on to the right, a group of skeletons patrolling towards, including several of the larger ones we'd fought before. Flynn and I moved forward, ready to engage.

We'd gotten use to fighting these skeletons, but not in the numbers here. There were close to ten of them, and they were able to completely overwhelm us. We got a few of the weaker ones down at the start of the fight due to some well-placed fireballs and lightning spears, but the larger skeletons were easy to track when there was one of them...with three invisible objects moving about, I had no way to predict where I was going to get struck from. I was pushed back into a side-room that was filled to the brim with large urns full of bones, where a series of pointed blows sent me careening into them.

As I fell into them, bone and clay crashed down upon me...that was expected. What was not expected, however, was for a purplish-back form to emerge from the pot, floating through the air towards one of the skeletons. As soon as it connected, the skeleton's cloth molded and its bones blackened sickeningly, quickly rotting away as a hole the size of my open hand formed in its chest. Both parties, me and the skeletons, were taken back by what had just happened...but their confusion lasted much less time than mine. Before I had even processed what had just happened they were upon me again, pushing me further and further back into this room of jars. There were too many for me to react, and Flynn was still working on crushing the remains of the smaller ones. As I was pushed back, however, more of these haunting spirits emerged from pots...not every pot seemed to contain one, but it was hard to tell as my head kept getting beaten left and right.

Eventually I ended up in the back of the room, where an odd glint caught my eye. It was a ring, a dusky silvered band with a milky white stone set upon it. I was weak...I still had an empty Estus flask from when I'd handed it off to Anri, and I hadn't the chance to grab for my talisman. I didn't know what this ring would do...but I hoped it would help me. I reached out for it and slid it onto my finger, my fourth one. I scrambled to my feet as I turned back, seeing the skeletons now pocked with fetid holes from where these odd spirits had attacked them. My stance straightened as I readied my swords, prepared to fight back. I was weakened, but they were too...and I had a new gift that I hoped would aid me, whatever it was.

I ran towards the skeletons, both blades at the ready as I ducked low into a tumble, slashing at both their feet as I rolled between them, popping back up into the air once I passed them. I spun about, swinging both swords across my body to slice one's spine into three segments, the body crumbling to the ground moments later. The remaining two turned around and I dashed out of the way again, spinning about to slice at another while it was vulnerable. I felt faster...and I liked it. The skeletons didn't seem to be able to react to my movements nearly as well before, and I took down the remaining two with little effort.

I turned back to Flynn, seeing him fending off one final skeleton. I hurled one of my swords at its head, the blade spinning through the air before it lodged itself into its skull, the skeleton reeling back before it collapsed to the ground. Flynn turned to look towards me, shaking his head.

"You didn't have to do that."

I shrugged, smiling. "No...but it didn't hurt anything that I did."

Flynn looked towards the skeleton, wrenching my sword from its skull. "I think one person might disagree with you on - look out!"

I reacted in the moment, diving to right as I had no idea what Flynn was referring to. I could hear the wind of the blade fly past me as I just narrowly avoided it, and I reached for my scythe as I got back to my feet...I'd forgotten these things tended to dislike staying dead. With the scythe firmly gripped in two hands I rushed back towards the revitalized skeleton, quickly getting back into the flowing, graceful style that I used when handling the scythe. It almost felt like a dance more than anything else, long rotations leading towards a single swing of the blade, only for me to immediately duck low or take a step back as my enemies tried to stop me...though I found the twin blades a more effective weapon overall, there was no denying the enjoyment I found from using my scythe. Before long the skeleton had fallen once more...I split its skull cleanly in half for good measure.

I turned back to Flynn, though he was simply staring at me. "Resa...you're like them."

I cocked my head. "What do you mean."

He thought for a moment, eventually gesturing towards his shield. "I want you to trust me. I'm going to swing at you to your left...dodge to your right. When you do, watch your reflection in my shield."

"I...okay."

We squared up, Flynn giving me back my blade as I put all my weapons away, standing light on the balls of my feet as I looked at my reflection in his shield. It was very distorted, but I could still see myself. He counted down, and proceeded to swing at me. I did my best to focus on my reflection as I dove to the right, ducking and curling into a ball for a short roll before springing back to my feet.

No way...as soon as I dodged, my reflection vanished, reappearing once I was back on my feet. I was sure of it...there was no way I'd missed that. I looked up from Flynn's shield to his helmet, extending my hand. "So...I found a ring back there. I think we know what it does."

He nodded his head. "And enemies were having trouble hitting you before...good find, sister."

I turned around, drawing my blades once more. "Let's keep going...I'd like to make it to that bonfire sooner rather than later...and hopefully find Horace along the way."

We pushed forward, calling out Horace's name every so often as we continued forward. Though the halls twisted and turned, there weren't that many places to hide or get lost...they just seemed to wrap around forever. Eventually we came upon another hallway, and I knew by its positioning that the bonfire had to be an offshoot of it. The two of us continued in, seeing the branch to the left where it had to be...right as another massive orb of bones crashed down right behind us.

We didn't have the space to outrun it...the hallway led forward to a series of stairs, and there was no way we'd traverse them before the sphere had trampled us. Thus, I made a dash straight for the hallway, narrowly able to slide in just before I would have been run over. Like last time...Flynn wasn't quite so lucky. He let out a grunt of pain as he was crushed beneath its weight, laying beaten and battered on the floor as the orb continued past him.

I kept running straight for the bonfire, seeing it at the end of the path. I had a time limit...take too long, and Flynn might not make it. I sprinted towards the bonfire, throwing my sword against the wall as I held out my outstretched hand, feeling the familiar snapping sensation as I brought life back into the bonfire. Behind me I could hear Flynn let out another cry as he was trampled again...the orb must have come back up the stairs once more. However, a moment later and he was beside me at the bonfire...I let out a sigh of relief. We'd made it.

Our reprieve was short...the very fact that the bonfire wasn't lit meant that Horace had never taken a stop here. That meant he had to have made it down the hallway, past the boulder of bones...or perhaps he'd skipped it altogether, being thrown to the floor below near where we'd been swarmed by skeletons earlier. That meant he was somewhere further beyond, and we had to find him soon...if Anri hadn't already. I'd realized a flaw in our earlier plan now...we had no way to know if Anri had found Horace, since she didn't know where we are. I could only hope we'd run into each other soon...but perhaps that was too much optimism for this world.

Once we were ready we set off once more, very cognisant of the boulder that would be looming just outside. I baited it out by carefully wandering into the hallway, only to dive back to safety as soon as I saw it coming. We both listened as the boulder rolled down, only to come back up the stairs like last time. The process repeated once more as we got a grasp on just how much time we'd have, and then we made a break for it as soon as the sphere rolled up the second time. I nimbly navigated the steps, careful not to lose my balance. I reached the bottom with a second or two to spare, pivoting out of the way and behind the doorway, Flynn also making it out in time as the sphere barreled down past us. It hit the far wall before turning back around, barreling back up the stairway.

However, we had plenty of troubles to worry about beyond the boulder. Several skeletons were down here, as was a swarm of rats...and they all pounced on us as soon as we made our presence known. My twin blades became a whirlwind of energy, hacking at the rats as they came for me while simultaneously positioning myself towards the larger threats. My problems were soon solved as a fireball erupted around the rats, burning them all to a crisp. That only left a few skeletons, which we easily dispatched.

And then, it was back to searching. Flynn and I both called for Horace as we searched high and low, taking out any of the remaining enemies along the way, even finding the skeleton in charge of controlling the boulder. However...no Horace. I was starting to panic just as Anri was when we'd met her. With every passing minute he could be getting further and further away, going in a direction that could be completely opposite of ours...and we'd never know. I kept my cool outwardly, though...I didn't want Flynn to know I was starting to panic.

We left this chamber, going through an opening in the wall where the scenery took a very abrupt turn. Gone were the manufactured stone walls, floors, and ceilings, replaced by a muddy cavern that stretched onward. We followed it, finding another skeleton up ahead overlooking a chasm, which we took out before inspecting this new space. It was different...that much was certain, and I didn't know why it was here. Ahead of us was a bridge...or at least what was left of one. Several wooden slats were either dangling precariously or missing, and the rope keeping it suspended was frayed and torn in many places. To our right I could see more of the mausoleum, the stonework ending where the natural cave began. The two of us continued to the right, making it to where we'd seen before.

There, we found bones...piles and piles of bones, more than we'd seen anywhere else. I could hear movement around us as the bones began moving...we could only go forward or backward...and forward meant the bridge. I began making my way in that direction as the bones began to group up in clumps, potentially dozens of arms and legs being formed from this pile as the skeletons all came back to life at once.

"Flynn, we've got to get out of here."

He looked at the bones, and then towards me. "You go. I'll hold them off."

"No Flynn, we both go. We've got time. Besides, even you can't hold off that many."

He shook his head. "I know I can't...but I've got a plan. Now, go."

"Flynn, I...okay." I continued backing up towards the bridge, more and more skeletons rising up. There had to be twenty of them, maybe more...I hoped Flynn knew what he was doing. Eventually I had to look away, the perilous footing of the bridge too bad to simply walk blindly across. I could hear the sounds of metal against metal as I went, the mass of skeletons now formed enough to start attacking my brother. I hurried across to the other side, turning around as soon as I was safely on solid ground.

An army...there was an army of them. Twenty had to have been an underestimate...I think thirty was more accurate. Flynn was backing up across the bridge, the swarm of bones following him. His shield was defiantly raised as he backed up, shrugging off blows left and right as he made his way across. He continued looking over his shoulder, making sure he wasn't about to put his foot where there wasn't a bridge to support it, until eventually he stopped.

Nearly all of the army had gotten on the bridge, only a few stragglers remaining in the area where they were birthed. Carefully he sheathed his sword, holding his empty hand out to his right, his pyromancy flame roaring to life.

"Flynn, no!"

It was too late...he'd already thrown it. The ball of fire arced through the air, crashing down at the far end of the bridge. Almost immediately I could hear it creaking, wood burning and rope snapping as the fireball worked its destructive magic, until eventually I heard one of the major supports go out with a snap.

Flynn immediately turned around and dove towards me, both hands gripping onto the nearest wooden plank as the second support snapped, and then a third and finally the fourth, causing the entire bridge to descend in freefall. It swung towards me, Flynn bracing for impact as it slammed thunderously into the cavern walls, the sound booming and reverberating around us. Thankfully, the skeletons weren't smart enough to have pulled the same maneuver Flynn did, all of them continuing to fall into the hungry darkness below.

I didn't want to look...but I was still here, which meant Flynn was. I peered over the edge of the cliff, seeing the bridge hanging below, with Flynn beneath it. It seemed his grip wasn't enough to keep him secure, but he'd fallen onto some sort of ledge down below.

"Resa...there's stuff down here!" Flynn looked around from the base of the bridge, pacing a few steps until he was out of my vision for the time being, returning. "Definitely stuff down here."

"Like what?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell much right now...don't feel safe enough to go looking. Still, Horace...he could be down here!"

I shook my head. No, it couldn't be...there was no way he'd survive the fall, especially since he couldn't have had the falling bridge to soften his landing. He had to be ahead of us, across the bridge...it was the only thing that made sense. "We'll find him. He has to be down here somewhere."

"Alright, I'm coming up now...hold on."

Flynn began ascending the bridge, treating the wooden slats like one wood rungs on a ladder. Eventually he was back with me, and the two of us continued forward.

"That was a good move...but please don't ever do that again without warning me before hand."

Flynn chuckled. "I knew if I told you before, you'd start arguing with me. We didn't have that kind of time."

I nodded. "Yeah...you're probably right. Still -"

"Alright, alright...I'll at least think about warning you before I do something stupid. Payed off though."

"It did. Now, what do we have here." Up ahead was a closed door, far more grand than anything we'd seen recently. Flynn pushed it open, the door letting out a groan...as if it hadn't been moved recently. I could feel a pit forming in my stomach...perhaps Horace had fallen down into that pit, and was still alive...somewhere. I didn't want to believe it, but that was becoming the unfortunate reality around me.

Inside, we were met by a scene equally grand. We were clearly in a burial chamber, and for someone of great importance. Elaborate pillars stretched from floor to ceiling as all sorts of riches surrounded us. At the far end of the room was a door, closed, and identical to the one we'd just opened. Before that, however, was a small table. On it was a single object...a goblet, crafted from a skull and lined with metal. Despite having no life it gave off an overtly sinister quality...I averted my gaze after only a couple moments, the mere sight of it far more unsettling than it had any right to be.

Flynn went up to the far door, at first simply trying to push it open, and then slamming his entire body into it...still nothing. "Horace couldn't have gone this way unless he somehow barricaded the door...which we both know he wouldn't do."

I nodded solemnly...he had to have fallen into the pit. That was the only option now. I turned around, beginning to walk back towards the pit, until I noticed the entire room beginning to darken. I turned back around, seeing smoke billowing from the goblet, Flynn and I both looking at it in a state of disbelief.

"You're seeing this too, right?"

He nodded. "I am...but that doesn't mean I believe it."

Smoke continued to pour out, eventually consuming the entire room despite the fact that we'd left the door open. Soon only darkness was around us as I moved over to Flynn, not wanting to be apart from him during...whatever this was.

When I looked down at the floor, I noticed it had changed. Gone was the nice and elaborate tiling we'd been on...now, it looked like we were standing in a cave. The smoke around us seemed to dissipate as well, though the place was still utter darkness around us. We'd been transported somewhere against our will...and we had no way to get back at the moment. I didn't even know if death would save us...perhaps we were trapped here.

Flynn looked at me. "What happened."

"I wish I knew. All we can do is...try to escape, I guess."

We wandered around this new space...there was very little of note. Flynn illuminated his pyromancy flame solely as a source of light, the two of us navigating the gentle slope of the ground around us.

Eventually we stumbled upon one thing...a tome. I could tell based on the lettering that it wasn't something I would find much use out of...Irina could do little with non-braille texts. Still, perhaps it was something that Cornyx could make use of, if it was indeed a tome of pyromancies.

As soon as Flynn pocketed away the tome, two more sources of light roared to life around us, one on either side. I looked towards one, seeing two golden rings as the source...two rings encircling a skeletal hand far larger than it had any right to be. I traced the arm back, following the path of where the elbow and shoulder would be, only to see a skeletal head above us. On its head was an ornate crown...perhaps this was the living remains of the person whose tomb we were just in. I didn't have time to think about it, a smash from one massive skeletal fist signalling that it didn't like us here, and wanted us gone...quickly.

I leaped into action, pulling out my talisman and launching a lightning spear directly at the skeleton's face. Flynn began hurling his fireballs, the two of us weaving in between slams, swipes, and punches from the behemoth in front of us.

Our attacks didn't seem to faze it...I'd burned through nearly all of my magical reserves, saving just a little bit left for if we needed to tend to injuries during the fight. Flynn as well had thrown fireballs until he couldn't any longer, pulling out Vordt's hammer and rushing towards one of the hands. I suppose that was all that was left...though if we'd unloaded everything we had and didn't seem to make a dent, I didn't like our odds. I pulled out my blades and rushed towards the hand with a single ring on it, proceeding to hack at the bones. With everything I had in me. They were like iron...I didn't feel like I was doing anything, even after repeated attempts.

Eventually I heard a shattering sound from across the room, followed by a low, angry roar from the skeletal head above.

"Aim for the bracelet!"

That was all I heard from Flynn...and suddenly, the shattering made sense. I redoubled my efforts on the shimmering bracelet around me, the skeleton's attacks now growing more violent than before. Still I clung to the bracelet whenever possible, hacking at it whenever the hand was still enough for me to get a couple swings at it.

Eventually it snapped, golden shards flying in all directions as another wail reverberated around us, the skeleton now clawing at the ground as it started to slide backwards. However, Flynn was quick to act on this, slamming Vordt's hammer down on the third and final bracelet, cracks beginning to form in it as it, too, erupted.

The skeleton let out a horrid screech as it slumped to the ground, both hands now limply dragging along the rocky floor as it slid backwards. Soon it was out of sight, and I could see smoke beginning to encircle us once more. Within moments, we were back where we were...the throne room, the skeletal goblet now containing something rather curious. It was a soul...presumably the soul of what we'd just slain, if we had indeed slain it. Flynn searched his belongings, finding the tome that he'd picked up...it wasn't an illusion. That had actually happened.

I put away the soul, looking back towards Flynn. However, what caught my eye more was the doorway behind him...it was open now. Perhaps killing that skeleton had triggered it to open...I didn't even know anymore. However, I knew that Horace had to be down in that pit...and we had to go get him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Flynn**

 **SL53 - 19 VGR - 18 ATT - 16 END - 25 VIT - 27 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL53 - 15 VGR - 21 ATT - 11 END - 15 VIT - 12 STR - 21 DEX - 10 INT - 26 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

Even though we'd just gotten through a tough fight, we both knew that we couldn't rest...we had to keep going, and backtracking at that. We exited out of the room and back to the now-crumbled bridge as I peered over the edge...we had to go down.

I went first, stowing my weapons as I grasped the rickety floorboards carefully, one foot after the other as I made my way down to the base. Resa was right above me, the two of us making it down safely onto the strange path that was at the bottom. It wove around to places I hadn't explored yet...I didn't go much further than this when I was down here previously. With Resa by my side though...we could face whatever was down here. We were weakened by the fights we'd gone through, but not oppressively so.

As we wandered further down, however, I found that perhaps I'd overestimated us. Down a stairway was a demon...it looked similar to the one we'd fought with Siegmeyer, carrying a massive hammer bursting with flames. It hadn't seen us yet...it seemed to be on guard, but wasn't patrolling up to where we were.

I looked at Resa...our Ashen Estus flasks were both little more than dregs, and our Estus flasks weren't doing too much better. This was a demon we'd be facing...last time we fought one, it took all three of us everything we had to quell it. We'd gotten stronger since then...but I didn't know just how much stronger. "What do we do."

She shook her head, cursing under her breath. "We have to keep going...we have to help Horace. Just...I can't heal you, so stay safe. I can't really heal myself either though."

"And I can't cast any pyromancies...not that it looks like they'd be useful." Like the previous demon, this one seemed to have a fire burning deep within it, and orange glow rising and falling beneath its flesh. Throwing a fireball at it would be negligible at best, and aid it at worst...I pulled out my sword and shield...they'd be getting me through this one as well. Vordt's hammer was getting lighter, I could feel it...just not light enough that I could use it effectively with one hand. Not yet, at least...but someday soon, I had a feeling I'd be strong enough to change that.

We had a plan...it was time to execute on it. We pressed further down the path as I charged down the stairway, doing what I could to catch the demon by surprise. It worked...or so I thought. I ran up to its leg and plunged my sword deep into its flesh, only for its hammer to catch me completely by surprise, sending me flying across the room, armor scraping against the stone floor as I slid up against the wall. It let out a deafening roar as it turned towards me and charged...so much for staying safe. I scrambled to my feet and dove out of the way, hammer slamming down right where I had been just moments prior. I swung my sword at its feet while I was down, getting one good hack in before I was forced to get up and run, the demon attacking in a frenzy.

We had gotten stronger...but it seemed to had the demons that were here. This one clearly hit harder than the one we'd seen prior, and it certainly seemed to be capable of taking more of a beating...the two of us worked in concert for what felt like ages, slashing, dodging, and blocking the massive hammer that fell upon us many times. Our estus flasks were running low...we were running out of time. However, more worrying, the demon here seemed to be smarter...it knew what we were doing and reacted accordingly. It didn't fight without instinct, something that the previous one did seem to do. No, it learned as we fought it, calculating where we wanted to go and striking there when it had the chance. It was terrifying...for something that seemed so brutish, it clearly knew what it was doing.

As the fight raged on, I ran out of Estus...I could only assume Resa didn't have much left. The demon was clearly injured at this point, one of its legs shaking from the repeated lacerations we'd put into it, the demon taking a small half-step from time to time as it was unable to support its weight. We had to end this quickly...we hadn't rested at a bonfire in quite a while, and we didn't have the luxury of time right now. The demon had its back to me at the moment as it tried to subdue Resa...I dropped my sword and shield to the ground, unfurling Vordt's hammer. I ran up, smashing the oversized head into its thigh, watching the ice pour out from the strike, the burning flame dying down in its leg...and staying down. It was warm down here...unnaturally so, but the frost even stuck to its leg for a few seconds afterwards before dissipating into the dry heat. That wasn't good enough...I wanted it on the ground. I struck again, contorting my back, shoulders, and arms as I leveraged everything I had, sending the hammer crashing into its leg once again. Frost exploded from the strike and coated the demon's lower limb, the demon crashing to the floor.

From there, we were quick to execute it. Resa plunged her twin blades into its neck, sheathing them in its flesh before it began to fade away...leaving a soul behind. That only showed that we were fighting a greater enemy...the previous one wasn't powerful enough to generate a soul like this. I picked it up and stowed it away...perhaps we'd have a use for that later, once we returned to the Shrine.

"I thought I told you to stay safe?"

I looked at Resa, shaking my head as I pointed towards her barren Estus flasks. "I could say the same to you...you took just as many hits as I did."

"I took less, I'm just not built as…"

"Sturdy?"

"Yes. That's a good word for it. Thick-skulled might be another." She smiled as I rolled my eyes at her snide remarks...what would I do without her.

"Well, in any case...we need to rest. We can't keep pushing forward right now. There's too much behind us now that I don't want to have to do again."

She shook her head. "We have to keep going, Flynn. We'll rest at the next one."

"Resa...what if we don't make it to the next one? What good are we doing Horace if we get ourselves killed due to reckless stupidity?"

Her voice grew firm...angry. "And what good are we doing him if we waste our time? If we don't think we can take a fight, then we'll backtrack. Until then, we push onwards. Understood?" I could tell from the way she was speaking...she wasn't asking my permission, only my cooperation.

"Yes...on the condition that I determine if the fight isn't winnable."

She paused for a moment. "I can accept that. Let's go."

This was a very different Resa...she was focused, driven. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way...not even me.

Thankfully, however, all of our arguments were for naught. As we descended the staircase ahead of us we found ourselves face to face with a bonfire...and for once, she actually listened to me when I told her we had to stop. The two of us set our armaments down as we rested by the fire, letting the flames restore our wounds and our flasks.

While we were down, however, I wanted to look around a bit...we were here after all. I found something very odd tucked away at the bottom of the stairs...something that, if I wasn't mistaken, once belonged to me. It was a ring, engraved with ancient runes...the runes of Izalith. This was a gift I'd received back when I was, well, a human...before Lothric, and even before Lordran. However, it let me communicate with Quelaan...I was the only one that could hear her. I was disappointed when I'd woken up...it had been stolen from my body, and apparently cast aside here...but why? I put it back on immediately, feeling a warmth emanating from it that hadn't been there before. I could feel my pyromancy flame burn brighter from within me simply by being closer to the one that had shaped it so many ages ago...my flame knew what taught it the might of chaos pyromancies, and it hungered to learn them again. Deep in my mind, however, I knew that couldn't possibly happen. Quelaag, Quelaan, they were from the age of Gwyn, an age far, far older than anything else we'd seen.

However, something dug at the back of my mind, a mere whisper that I wanted to ignore. Patches...he was still alive, and we'd met him in our previous lives. I tried to push the idea away...he must have been an exception, something truly unrealistic. Quelaag, Quelaan...they were dead, as much as I hated to accept it. I couldn't though, no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't force myself to lose that tiny glimmer of hope, even though I knew I was only setting myself up for disappointment.

Eventually I gave Resa her way, and we continued on, past the bonfire. I could only keep her chained down for so long, but in truth I was anxious about Horace...we needed to find him for Anri's sake. We pushed down the stairs, eventually coming to a rocky outcropping sitting high above a veritable lake. Steam rose off of the ground, though I could see that the water wasn't that deep...it might go up to my knees, perhaps even less than that. However, the water appeared to be almost endless. Rocky masses sprung out at various locations to break up the enormity of the water, some rocky spires stretching up to the ceiling far, far above. The only sign that the water ended was the far wall of the cavern, far off on the other side...but it would be quite the walk to get there.

As if the steam rising off of the water didn't give it away...it was hot down here, now truly uncomfortable. I didn't see any lava or the like, but that didn't mean we weren't far away from it...lava could have been running just underground, becoming the cause for the steam I could see. Or, perhaps, it was something of a more magical nature...we hadn't met any beings on our travels that could affect an entire area, but a lot had changed since we last walked. Anything was possible...but such a being would have to be truly powerful, perhaps stronger than even Gwyn. The thought of facing a creature like that was terrifying...though also exciting.

Where we were, dropping down from this outcropping was a one-way option...we couldn't climb back up. "Alright Resa...no turning back. I assume that doesn't change anything?"

She shook her head as she leaped from the pathway, turning invisible momentarily as she rolled across the water upon impact, springing up from below. "Why would it, Flynn?"

"Just making sure." I leaped from the rock as well, hitting the ground with a thunderous blow as water erupted around me. No turning back...but at least the bonfire was close by, should we need it.

"Horace!" Resa yelled out into the ether around us, and for once I was okay with that. Usually, I was worried about attracting attention...but this place seemed relatively empty. I could see some crabs far in the distance, but no sight of undead...this place had truly been lost by time. "Horace! It's Resa and Flynn. Where are you?"

Though it was an admirable attempt, Horace was mute...even if he could hear us, there was no chance he could respond. It didn't seem like Resa was thinking about that at the moment though...she was borderline delusional at the moment.

I heard the snap of a string echo out from far away...I turned my eyes to where I thought I heard it, but nothing was readily apparent from the start. However, as time went on, I saw something moving in space...it looked like a dot that was drawing closer and closer, every...and then I realized it was an arry. However, like the giant archer we'd met, these arrows made spears look small. "Scatter!"

I ran to the side, now getting a better look at the arrows from an angle...all three of them. They were barreling towards where I had been standing, and as the first one hit the ground, water was splashed everywhere. The second one cleaved the first in half, pinpoint accuracy demolishing the first arrow as wooden splinters now joined the water that filled the air, the deadly eruption only growing worse as the third one split the second in two.

"We have to go Resa. Now!"

"Not without Horace!"

"And where do you suppose we look?" I caught sight of the contraption that fired this, sitting on top of what I thought was the far wall of the cavern, but it seemed there was something up there. It was in fact three massive bows, not one, and I saw arrow being slotted into each slot. I didn't see anything manning it, which should have been apparent given its massive size. However, I didn't have time to question that at the moment...Resa was turning into quite the hassle.

"I'll turn this entire place over if I have to. He has to be down here somewhere, you said that!"

I shook my head...she was right on that account, but that was before I knew just what he'd have to go through. I ran further away from her as another set of three arrows crashed down where I'd been, water and wood flying into the air once more. "Fine. I'm seeking shelter, if there is any. I'd rather not get pulverized by arrows. You're free to join me." I stomped off...I'd had enough of her for a bit.

"I'll find you...with Horace!"

 **Resa**

Flynn stomped off away from me...I didn't understand how he could be so ambivalent. This was Horace, after all...he and Anri were the reason we made it through the Cathedral, and now it was as if none of that mattered to him. I turned around, looking around. I'd find Horace. I owed it to him and Anri both.

As much as I wanted to take things slowly, the ballista firing down on me made things worse. It had turned its attention towards me once Flynn stormed off, forcing me to constantly be on the move. I stayed along the wall, hoping to find something, anything...perhaps he'd found refuge in here. There had to have been some way up to the ballista, a tunnel that he could have found safety within. However, it could have been anywhere...and I would find it.

However, I found an alcove along the wall to the right of where we entered, long before reaching the far wall of this cavern. "Horace?" I knew he couldn't respond, but that didn't mean he couldn't hear me. If he could, hopefully he'd let down his guard…I'm sure he must have been terrified in here, lost all alone and without Anri. Part of me wondered why he simply didn't die...surely he knew Anri hadn't made it here yet, and this world had no shortage of ways to dispatch any sort of creature. I'm sure he had his reasons...Horace was a smart man, one I could put my trust in.

"Horace?" This alcove turned out to be much more as I continued delving deeper, walking further into the alcove. At the end, it opened up...and I saw the one thing I wanted to.

"Horace!" I ran over to him, seeing him standing in the center of the room...but I could immediately tell something was off. His spear was drawn and at the ready, his buckler poised to defend himself. He didn't speak to me, not even his usual grunts...I didn't know what to make of this.

"Horace, we've been so worried about you. Anri didn't know where you'd gone, she was getting hysterical. But anyways...we found you. Let's go...I'll go find Flynn, and we'll - "

He lurched towards me in a manner of movement that I knew wasn't like him, amplified by the fact that his spear was thrust towards me. I moved out of the way, quickly getting back to my senses.

"Horace? Horace it's me...it's Resa. We're here to rescue you."

Still nothing...only violence. He swung at me again, and I started to back up out of the alcove. "Horace...what's gotten into you Horace? Are you mad? I'm sorry we didn't come sooner...we couldn't find you. Is that the problem...is that why you're mad? I understand."

I was pushed further out of the cavern...Horace was relentless. I was back out into the main cavern now, Horace still chasing after me. He was slow...I could outrun him if I truly needed to, but something was clearly wrong with him. I stopped, pulling out my shield and opting to simply block his shield. He wasn't fighting the way I was use to him fighting...this Horace was more instinctual, more animalistic. He didn't think ahead. That made blocking his attacks easy...for a moment.

"Horace...damnit Horace, talk to me!" I pushed him away from me, my main hand regretfully reaching for my blade. "Don't make me do this...I can't do this." I sheathed my sword. I couldn't bring myself to attack him even if my life was in danger, which it clearly wasn't at the moment. "Horace, what's the matter, are -"

My words were cut short...an arrow pierced him in two. Two more abruptly followed, decimating the previous arrow and splitting the gaping hole in his chest ever-wider.

I let out a howl...I couldn't believe my eyes, Horace's buckler splashing against the ground. I ran over to him, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him off of the arrows. His body was still here...that wasn't normal. He was an undead, he should be returning to the bonfire. Something must have happened, it must have been taking too long, or, or, or maybe he -

An arrow struck my back...I didn't hear it coming. My vision went grainy in an instant, and then faded out completely as the next one pierced me.

 **Flynn**

"Horace!"

I was back at the bonfire, having just been wandering the waters. Resa let out a bloodcurdling scream of Horace's name, her frantic body right next to mine.

"Resa what happened?"

She didn't respond...she simply got to her feet, bolting down the staircase and towards the lake. I followed after her...something had happened, and I didn't know what. However, I could quickly see what...and it was truly a gruesome sight. I didn't even have to look hard once I got out to the rocky outcropping. An arrow was sticking out of the ground, a very familiar suit of armor trapped in the middle of it. Not far from it was a similar arrow, its core coated in blood...I pieced together what happened fairly quickly. She'd found him...and they'd both died. But why?

Resa had already jumped into the water, sprint as fast as she could towards the dead body. I chased after her, knowing full well that she was too delusional right now to respond to the arrows that would inevitably come and kill her again.

"Horace. Horace talk to me." She hunched down by the slain body, cradling his head in her arms. The arrows seemed to be trained on me thankfully and I strafed around, making sure to give Resa a wide berth. "Horace...please Horace, say something. You can't be dead...undead can't die, so get up!"

Eventually, she looked to me. "Flynn...why isn't Horace responding...what happened?" She was delirious, hyper-focused on this one thing, this one man in front of her, that she wasn't even thinking straight anymore. "He...Resa. You know what happened."

She shook her head adamantly. "No, he can't be dead. He should be back at a bonfire, any moment now. It's just taking a while...it's taking too long."

I continued pacing around her, hearing the arrows falling behind me. "Yes...unless he went hollow."

She moved her focus from Horace to me, a look of anger and confusion bleeding across her face. "Why would he go hollow, when we're all here for him? He knows Anri was searching...how could he have given up hope?"

I didn't want to spell it out for her...but I didn't think I had a choice. "Resa...the demon we saw earlier was still alive. That must mean, unless there's another way in here, that he had to run past it to get here, and he probably rested at the bonfire. So, he had to have spent dozens of lives running in here, getting caught by the arrows." I paused for effect, letting the next wave of arrows slam into the ground. "And that doesn't even account for anything else that could be here. All the while, he didn't know where Anri was, and he probably thought he wouldn't be able to run past the demon in order to get back out. He was trapped down here, Resa, and he didn't know if he'd ever escape. How wouldn't you go hollow?"

Resa shook her head. "It...I don't want to believe it. Why wouldn't he use the Lordvessel and return to a previous bonfire?"

"Imagine if we got split up, and we didn't set any sort of location to return. Imagine if you were looking for me because I went ahead, and then I used the Lordvessel and moved to where I thought you were. You'd never find me, and I wouldn't know where you went. That might have been some rule Anri and Horace established long ago...never use the Lordvessel when separated, unless a meeting point was established beforehand. It's sensible...which is something you'd expect from them. Now come on Resa...as much as I want to give him a proper grave, we don't have the safety to do it."

"Yes we do. Give me a moment." She finally got up, walking around his body to pick up his spear and buckler. "If you can carry the body, I'd appreciate it."

I wasn't going to say no...Resa desperately needed closure right now. I picked his body off of the arrows, carrying it over my shoulders as Resa walked towards the wall of the lake, entering into a tunnel hidden amongst the walls. At the end it opened up into a circular dome, where Resa had turned around, looking at me.

"This is where I found him...if he went hollow in here, then this is where Horace died...his spirit and his mind, both of which made him who he was. The body that died out there...that was just the cruel fate. That wasn't him."

I set the body down along the side, Resa planting the spear into the rocky ground, positioning the buckler near the top of the shaft. "Could you...secure this somehow?" I nodded, bending the hand grip of the bucklet such that it was locked tight around the shaft.

Then, Resa did something truly outrageous. She pulled out her talisman, calling forth a lightning spear...but didn't throw it. Instead, she delicately brought it towards the shield, etching in 'HORACE' upon its battered surface with the miracle. It was quite legible...more so than we could have done with anything else at our disposal.

The last thing she did before we left was find his scroll that signified he was a blue sentinel, draping it over his shield. It unrolled, nearly touching the water on both ends, but staying just far enough from the surface to stay dry. "You will be missed, Horace...the Sentinels will miss you. I will miss you."

"As will I." I felt I needed to say something, but it was also true. Horace had been a valuable ally, and I could tell that he made Resa happy. But now...now that was all in the past.

"Come on Flynn...let's go."

I obliged, Resa following me back out into the larger cavern...a cavern that we didn't have a way out of. It seemed we now had to do what Horace had tried and failed to do...find a way to escape. I went back to roaming the lake, now with Resa beside me...though I couldn't tell that things were any different. She was quiet, and I was more than alright with that...she'd been through a lot, and she needed time to process things. However, I was more concerned with our survival, and that meant getting out of here.

As we wandered the lake, however, I saw something very curious...and I didn't know what to make of it. It looked like a sort of worm as indicated by its serpentine body...but it was massive. Beyond scale, even...and it was dead. It wasn't fully exposed, but the front of its monolithic body was badly burned and ripped to shreds, what I could only assume was blood leaking from its body. I didn't know if we would have been able to defeat such an enemy...but I was even more way of the creatures that could kill it. Beyond the worm was a stairway, leading to something I couldn't see past. A pile of boulders blocked our way forward...this was all very strange, and I wasn't sure what to make of it.

Behind me, Resa was still deep in her own mind, if I had to guess. She didn't react at all to the worm, nor to anything else around us. It was worrying me...but I'd give her more time. She needed it.

I looked around for some way out...perhaps this is why Horace went hollow. This place truly was a death trap, the only way out to be eliminated by the ballista. All we needed was a bonfire...one bonfire, and we'd be on our way.

I found something that perhaps was our way out...I wasn't sure how I'd missed it up until this point, truthfully. It was a massive opening, a rocky slope leading up to the imposing doorway set into the walls. I didn't know if the worm came from that...or what killed the worm.

It was our only way forward, however, and that meant we had to take it. My worries were abated though as we went up the slopes, finding a bonfire just at the top. I let out a sigh of relief...we could get out.

Resa and I took a seat beside it, and I looked on with sadness as Resa stared thoughtlessly into the flickering flames of the bonfire, unable to pry her gaze off of it. "Sister?"

Her eyes were still transfixed by the fire, but at least she responded. "Yes Flynn?"

I didn't have words for her...I didn't have anything I could say that would bring Horace back, to make her stop mourning his loss. I awkwardly scooted my way around the bonfire towards her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

I could feel her nod into my shoulder. "I know...I am too. What are we going to tell Anri?"

"The truth...she'd want to know the truth. It will hurt her more than it's hurting you, but lying isn't the right answer."

She let out a sigh. "I knew you'd say that...and I knew you'd be right."

We sat there for quite a while in utter silence until I released myself from her, seeing tears staining Resa's cheeks. "It'll be alright...I know it hurts now, and that's okay. But carry his memory with you and Horace will never truly be dead."

She looked at me for a second with a look of fascination...and then rolled her eyes. "That has to be the sappiest thing you've said. Ever. But still encouraging."

I chuckled. "I, uh...yeah, I guess it is. Are you ready to leave?"

She looked into the cavern, shrugging. "We're here...we have a bonfire here for if something goes wrong. Why not explore? We won't ever have a reason to come back here...I don't think I'll ever want to come back here."

"You want to explore? Why?"

"We all live...we all die. If we find something useful, we'll be glad we found it. If we don't...no harm done."

I had completely ignored the rest of what she said, focusing solely on the first sentence. "Resa, don't think like that."

She shook her head. "Flynn I know you and I had different experiences in Lordran...but everyone I knew died a horrible death. Solaire went mad in a place not altogether different from this one. Petrus beat Reah into hollowing, who we then had to kill. Vince and Nico went hollow. I didn't even like all of them, but they still died. I told myself when the bell woke us up that this time, it'd be different...that I'd have the power to save people, that I wouldn't watch another friend die. But now, Horace...well, no Horace died as well. We haven't changed, and I don't think we will. So yes, we all live...and we all die. I accept that. I don't invite death, but there's no need to fear it. Now come on, I want to explore this place, even if you don't.

I wasn't going to argue with her...I couldn't. She was right on all accounts...Lordan was not a fond memory for her, like it was for me. All of the time I spent with Anastacia, with Quelaag and Quelaan...she didn't see it that way. For her, Lordran was a grave marker...and I think she'd finally accepted that perhaps Lothric was as well.

"Okay Resa, let's go. We'll see what's in here."

As it turned out...quite a lot, just not anymore. The walls were lined with the corpses of dead beasts of all sorts, again with the same burns and stab wounds as before. Along the walls were statues and frescoes of demons - some we'd personally fought, some we hadn't. However, they were all vandalized in some form or fashion, usually with their head either missing its face, or knocked from it shoulders altogether. The paintings had scorch marks on them...I didn't know what had happened here, but it was becoming abundantly clear that whatever killed the worm outside certainly made its way through here. The further we explored, all we saw was more of the same - defaced statues, burnt paintings, and dead bodies that had been badly scorched.

Eventually, we came across another bonfire...and I could hear movements, the sound of several creatures based on the footsteps. They were fast, but I couldn't pinpoint just where they were coming from at the moment. Something was watching us, tracking us...perhaps hunting us. Of that, I was certain. Still, we took a short stop at the bonfire, not that we really needed it...nothing had tried to attack us since we entered.

We continued our exploration, and now I was aware of two distinct groups of creatures moving, the sound of the footsteps I heard earlier coming from two distinct locations. I was growing increasingly uneasy at the prospect of being hunted...but they hadn't shown themselves yet, so all we could do was be on guard. We kept wandering and exploring, the large and open hallways still managing to turn into a maze, until soon we stumbled out into a large, open hallway. There, I finally saw what had been tracking us...and I had so many questions.

"Quelaag?"

The woman-spider hybrid before us was certainly no other...she was unmistakable. However, she was quite different from the woman that we'd meet beneath Blighttown during the age of Gwyn. She bore black plate armor that covered her entire torso, arms, and even part of her spider form, which also had plates of armor covering its carapace. Her face was the only part of her that was uncovered which is how I'd recognized her...although the spider that made up her lower half certainly didn't leave much room for doubt. She had grown some since last we'd seen her...not excessively so, but I was quite confident the woman standing before us was nearly twice as tall as the one we'd met before. In her hand was a massive curved sword, fire leaping from the blade that pointed straight towards me. Her other hand held a greatshield, even by her size standards...it covered a significant portion of her body, the same black metal as her armor.

"You have gotten lost, undead. I do not know why you know my name, but you have no business in these halls. Leave at once...or you will swiftly meet your end. You are surrounded...but we will give you one chance to pass harmlessly."

We?

At that moment, I heard more movement behind me...and there was Quelaan. Unlike her sister, she wore black robes that covered her body, a stark contrast to the pallid flesh and platinum hair adorning her face. She carried no weapons, but I could see a pyromancy flame burning in her hand. It was massive...truly massive. It burned a dark red, almost crimson in color, and it too was bared openly towards me. She, like her sister, had grown. Not as much as Quelaag...but both were already imposing before. Either of them could end us quickly if they wanted...unlike us, I doubted they were brought back by the bell. That meant they'd survived all these years, developed battle experience from surviving countless eras...though Resa and I fought well, we'd be no match against them.

I looked down at the ring I'd found earlier...the same ring I carried oh so long ago. It was the only thing that let me communicate with her...I could only hope it still worked. "Quelaan...it's me. It's Flynn. I don't want to hurt you."

Quelaag let out a haughty laugh. "She can't speak to you undead. You're wasting your time." Her brow then furrowed for a moment as she took a few steps towards me, sword still pointing straight at me. "Why do you know that name?"

"He bears the ring, but it has been changed, altered...it is not what it once was." Her pyromancy flame flared even greater as she too stepped forward, leaning down with a menacing glare. "You are not Flynn...and you were told to leave, undead. We have no business with your kind." I could hear her voice in my mind, rather than out loud. I could only assume Quelaag could hear her too.

Beside me, Resa was silent...and terrified. I was one of those, as I continued trying to prove my point, throwing my helmet to the ground to bear my face. "I am Flynn. I was a Servant of Chaos. I fought your brother and I fought your mother...and I saved you."

Quelaag snarled. "All things you can read in historical texts, undead. Flynn was a true warrior, not the wretch before me. You have one chance to leave...though I'm thinking I might not give it to you if you keep defiling his name as you are."

"We saw Solaire die. We were with you when it happened." It was the first Resa spoke since we'd met the sisters, and it came out in more of a panic than anything else. "He was ranting about how he'd found the sun...but he'd never been further from it."

I turned back to Quelaag, hands held out in surrender. "And I brought a soul to you. The soul of a Fire Keeper, Anastacia. You brought her back to life...she was mute, but you gave her a voice." I held up my hand, showing the ring on my finger. "This was my ring ages ago, but it must have been stolen from me when I died. It was a gift from before I was an undead, back when I was little more than a guardsmen in Thorolund. I found it near the entrance to the lake...it's what let's me speak with you, Quelaan. I remember when you could barely speak, let alone walk or cast pyromancies. You taught me what I know about pyromancies...my flame is similar to yours for that very reason." I held out my hand, showing the meager red flame dancing upon it. It was wholly dwarfed by hers, but it was clearly darker than a pyromancy flame should be...the Chaos Pyromancies I'd learned and used had made sure of that.

Both of the sisters went quiet for a moment, until their weapons dropped, Quelaan's pyromancy flame receding. "I am sorry I doubted you, Flynn. Welcome home."

Quelaag looked towards Resa, realizing she couldn't hear the exchange. "We apologize, Resa...we have been forced to caution. Come with us. There is something you can aid us with...something we only trust you to aid us with." The sisters then led us to the far end of the hallway, their stride far faster than we could ever hope to keep up with while walking.

They were alive...I had so many questions, the first being how. I didn't expect to see anyone from our past lives alive when we woke up, but now I've found someone near and dear to me...both of them. And, now that I thought about it...neither of them had aged. They'd been alive since the dawn of time, but their hair hadn't greyed, their skin hadn't sagged...if anything, they looked healthier and stronger since we'd last interacted with them. I didn't care what they needed from us...I would accomplish it, no matter what happened. They had aided us in the fight against their mother, the Bed of Chaos, carrying us across the lava that guarded Izalith. It was time for us to repay them that favor.

Eventually we were led into one of the deepest chambers in the tunnels, the two of them filling up most of the room. Quelaag looked down at both of us, sheathing her blade. "We are safe here...it is time to speak. However, I'm sure you have many questions...go ahead."

"How?" I blurted it out without even thinking. "How did you survive all this time. We...we were brought back, but you couldn't have been. And...and you didn't hollow?"

Quelaag shook her head. "We hollowed many times...but we had the Chaos Servants, remember. Their numbers had dwindled, but they did not die. We had a source of humanity for when we hollowed, reversing the process. We needed each other for that, though...if we would have been separated, we would not be standing here today. We survived for the same reason...we had each other."

"What have you been doing? What kept you going?"

"War." Quelaan muttered it subconsciously, her sister giving her a side-eyed glance while nodding.

"When the Bed of Chaos, the mother of demons, died, her children, her true, demonic children, flew into a frenzy. The two of you left, and the demons saw us as the reason for their mother's death. They attacked us, seeing us as filthy hybrids...but we fought back. We've certainly killed more demons than any other creature in history...though I do up my sister by twelve." She let out a sly smirk, glancing over to Quelaan.

"Please...can you not boast right now? Twelve out of tens of thousands is meaningless anyways." Quelaan rolled her eyes...it seems this was a common topic.

"Anyways...that is what we've been forced to do. We only know war, we only know killing. The demons never cease...and that is why we need you. I'm sure you saw the path barred by rocks just outside these ruins. That was our doing...a powerful demon lives there, one granting strength to all demons that remain. We have tried to face him multiple times, but he is resistant to our fires...we have been unable to subdue him."

Resa finally spoke, still silent as these transactions occurred. "And so you want us to defeat him? If both of you can't?"

Quelaag shook her head. "We will aid you. We would not send you into something that we would not do ourselves. My blade can still cut flesh, it just cannot burn his."

Quelaan looked towards me, a sly smile across her face. "And I have learned many pyromancies...though many do not harm him, some can aid us in other ways. Have you learned the way of Chaos Pyromancies in this life?"

I shook my head, figuring that responding to nothing would confuse Resa.

"Then I shall teach you afterwards...I have a gift for you as well. Something I've been saving in hopes of your return. A suit of armor that protects its wearer from fire. I have a feeling you would find such a thing most useful. A knight wandered ages ago donning it...he was one of the few that did not leave when told. Quelaag based her suit of armor around it...it means I have to be less careful with where I throw my pyromancies. She would have worn that armor herself...but she's a bit to big for it now."

Quelaag looked over to us, scowling. "Are you two done with your private chats?"

Quelaan nodded. "Yes sister."

"Good." She turned her attention back towards the two of us. "I ask this of you, but know that it is dangerous...I will not pass judgement if you would not aid us."

I waved her off immediately. "You two are the ones taking the fallout for our actions. We killed your mother...you've been hunted because of us. So let's stop asking 'if' we'll help and start asking 'when' we'll help."

Resa nodded beside me. "I'm with Flynn on this. If we started this conflict, I intend to end it as well."

Quelaag clapped her hands once, unsheathing her sword. Flames burst along its length a moment later, wreathing the blade in dancing fire. "Then let us not waste time."

"May we?" I pointed towards Quelaan's back. "It'll save on travel time...but I know it's been a while."

Quelaan nodded, patting the space behind where her human half met her spider half. "Of course."

I walked over to her, finding the journey to her back even more troublesome than last time, solely because she was so much larger. Eventually I reached her back, my arms wrapping around her waist as Resa did the same with Quelaag.

"Let us go. It is time we end this."

As we rode, I looked for something...the sheaf of papers we'd found when fighting the massive skeleton in the Mausoleum. I presumed they were pyromancies...they looked vaguely familiar. "Have you seen these yet, Quelaan? We found them in some sort of alternate dimension...inside a cup, I'm pretty sure.

She held out her hand as I passed her the papers, Quelaan quickly beginning to turn through them. "I have not...but these may be just what I need to fight. They call forth their powers from the darkness within us all...though they are born from the flame, they are not flames themselves, at least in the classical sense. I do not know if this demon can resist darkness...but we will find out. You said you found these in a cup?"

She handed the papers back to me, and I stowed them. "It's far more complicated than that, but that's the short of it. Anyways, don't you need to...I don't know, practice those first?"

I heard her laugh echo around in my head. "Oh Flynn...I've seen so many pyromancies. The differences between them are minimal, and I can figure them out rather quickly. If you wanted a demonstration, all you needed to do was ask."

She held out her hand, her pyromancy flame swelling with power...and then turning utterly black. Quelaan released a massive blast of this dark energy from her hand, wreathing black flames exploding from her palm and painting one of the walls. She was actually a bit taken back by this...as was I.

"I suppose that does make sense...the texts did state that the flames draw upon humanity. And, thanks to the Chaos Servants...I have consumed so much humanity." She let out those final three words with a sort of hunger, as if wanting even more. "It seems these pyromancies are well suited for me, but I will have to be careful. Quelaag's armor does not resist the forces of darkness."

We were out into the main cavern now, the deceased worm still lying on the ground. I could only assume that was their doing as well...they certainly had the strength to take it down. That wasn't our focus now, however...the demon was. The twin sisters moved to the boulder pile that blocker our way and began tossing them to the side, massive boulders that I would have no hope of even budging. Soon, the pathway was cleared...and we saw our quarry.

It looked similar to the two demons we'd seen already...just greater. All of its features were more elaborate from is sweeping horns, its tail, and the fire burning within its veins. Its weapon was also greater, a massive hammer with a head as large as I was. However, I wasn't worried...we had two powerful allies by our side, and I could only hope that they were thinking the same thing.

Quelaan got me close before I leaped from her back, unfurling my blade and shield. Before I even hit the ground I felt a new sturdiness to myself...something that I certainly wasn't use to. Only a moment later, and I heard the explanation in my head. "Something to keep you safer...to make you a wall that cannot be crossed. I will give your sister a different pyromancy...one that rewards the aggression I know she so enjoys."

It seemed Quelaan had learned supportive pyromancies, and I was more than happy to be on their receiving end. I charged forward, slower than before, but knowing full well that nothing could knock me down right now...not even that hammer.

"Your time is up, demon. Your death is all but written!" Quelaag had been ahead of us the entire time, Resa already on the ground and attacking the demon relentlessly, both hands a blur of motion as her attacks cut into its hide. I joined her side, sword hacking at the demon as I stood steadfast against it.

Suddenly, a black flame arced overhead, straight towards the demon. Quelaag looked at it with surprise, such a force having never left her sister...until now. She held up her shield just as the demon's hammer slammed into her, moments before the dark fireball erupted around its head. The explosion was...hungry. It wanted more, but it knew that this demon was all that it could get at the moment. When it faded the demon looked burned...even though it was born of fire itself.

"Sister?"

I rolled under the demon's legs, moving to the side where Quelaag was attacking it. Her massive blade cut at its arms while we attacked its legs, great and thunderous strikes that shook the demon's entire body. "I showed her a pyromancy tome we'd picked up...turns out she didn't know those yet. Don't they look fun?"

"They look effective. That is all that matters." This demon was strong, but we were working through it rather quickly. Already it was starting to show signs of wear, its movements a bit rigid, its powerful attacks not quite landing where it wanted them to. Quelaag was taking the brunt of the attacks, but her shield was able to block most of the threats.

A few more orbs of black fire arced overhead, each one now garnering a scream of pain from the demon as the darkness burned its flesh. Quelaan kept her distance during the fight, her supportive pyromancies on the two of us all she really needed to do to keep us relevant in this clash of titans.

After one fireball the demon let out a howl, fire erupting from it in a massive blast that sent Resa flying backwards. I rushed over to her, looking at the demon behind my shoulder...its fire had gone out. Its body was now hunched over on the ground, its weapon now only supporting its weight.

However, I didn't care about any of that...Resa had been gravely injured, her unmoving form still lying where she'd been thrown. Quelaan as well rushed over to her, her pyromancy flame taking on a lighter color as she knelt down beside my sister. "Let the fire heal you...let it restore your strength."

A flame burned within my sister's chest as her eyes flung open, Resa throwing herself forward in shock before the fire dwindled. Quelaan held out an arm and helped Resa back to her feet.

"Thank you, Quelaan. I know I can't hear you, but thank you."

Quelaan smiled. "It is no worry...you have helped greatly in this fight."

I looked at Resa, Quelaan, and then back at Resa. "She said don't let it happen again." Both scowled at me for a moment and I backed off. "Kidding, of course."

Back at the demon, Quelaag had already ended it. Just as I turned back around her blade was hilt-deep in its head, the tip of the weapon poking out the back of its head. The demon faded away, leaving behind its soul. Quelaag lifted it up and moved over to join us, offering it to me. "As a token of our appreciation for aiding us in this endeavor...take it. You are strong, Flynn and Resa, but I know you can be stronger...I've seen you stronger. This will aid you."

I took the soul, packing it away. "What will you do now that the demon is dead?"

"There are still plenty others out there...a new one will rise up to take its place if we give them time. We'll likely have to move...which means we may not be back here if you return. Before we leave though, I know my sister has a few things she'd like to give you...we can return before we part ways."

We boarded the sisters again, the two of them taking us back to a different part of their cavern. There I could see the suit of armor that Quelaag based her own off of...it looked like something I'd want. Black iron armor that was still quite heavy, and allegedly it would protect me from my own pyromancies, to an extent. I donned it, affirming that I liked it...it was a little bit lighter than the one I wore before, but it reminded me of the Golem's armor that I wore for most of our time in Lordran...and I liked it. It felt familiar, comfortable...it suited me.

When I returned in the armor, Quelaan sat me down, pulling out a different sheaf of pyromancies than before, explaining to me how to cast the Chaos Pyromancies I once knew. They weren't all that different from what I remembered, just minor tweaks to account for how we now had to cast pyromancies. By the time we were done I had learned two, a blast and a fireball...but I didn't quite have the mental bandwidth to keep both of them at the same time, at least not yet. I'd get there, though, of that I was certain. These were the pyromancies I knew and loved...I wasn't satisfied with only using one at a time.

And then, finally, came the farewells. "So...is this it?"

Quelaag nodded sorrowfully. "Likely, yes. Perhaps we will see you elsewhere, but we must eliminate the demons before then can rise to avenge their fallen king. I don't know where that will take us...but if we ever have need of your aid again, we will leave a message here, in this room."

There was a bonfire in this room...that would make it easy to get back here. "Then I guess this is goodbye."

Quelaan affirmed the statement. "Farewell, Flynn...if circumstances were different, perhaps we'd stay. However...fighting demons is all we've known. We must continue until they are all gone. Only then can we live without fear."

I let out a sigh...our time together was short but wonderful, like a roaring flame without room to grow. "I'll check back here every now and then, but we too have our own mission. I'll do what I can, though."

"Of course."

Resa and I moved to the bonfire...I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't stay with them. We had to get back to the Mausoleum...we had to find Anri.

 **I'm blown away by the number of follows/favorites/reviews that I've gotten over the past two weeks. I love this community and I'm so happy that you all enjoy what I'm putting out. Thanks for the support - it keeps me going.**

 **Also, if you haven't read Twin Humanities (the prequel to this story) and you're confused as to why I deviated so heavily from the DS3 narrative this chapter, go check it out. Shameless plug, I know, but all it costs you is some time, and all it gets me is some reader counts. The story's got its ups and downs, much like this one, but if you've made it this far into Twin Embers then I'm hopeful you'd like it, as well as learn more about Flynn, Resa, and the people they interacted with.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Flynn**

 **SL56 - 20 VGR - 18 ATT - 16 END - 26 VIT - 28 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL56 - 15 VGR - 21 ATT - 11 END - 18 VIT - 12 STR - 21 DEX - 10 INT - 26 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

We returned to the Shrine, hoping that by some chance Anri had done the same, but also because we were deeply in need of a reprieve. We'd been through a lot down there, both of us, and for entirely different reasons. Once again, Flynn seemed to have the greatest luck wherever he went. People he long thought dead had survived...and somehow even revered him, idolized him. However, I...for a cleric, death seemed to follow me wherever I went, Horace now the new bookend to the list of names that had died before me. No, not names...people. The list kept growing the longer I stayed alive, now extending over into this new life given to me by the bell. I was starting to wonder if it wasn't just coincidence...if it really was me that was the problem. Flynn certainly didn't have that issue, and he didn't have the divine power to restore injuries...only cause them. What was he doing differently that I wasn't? The question eluded me...but I needed to figure it out, and quickly.

When we got back to the Shrine, I was relieved to see Anri there...that meant that she, too, hadn't gone hollow. When she saw us return to the bonfire she ran up to us, throwing her arms around Flynn. "Oh you're back, thank goodness you're back" She untangled herself from my brother, then looking to me, and then the empty third spot where she hoped Horace would be. "Did you find him?"

I looked at Flynn...he had said to tell her the truth, that it was the right thing to do. I didn't have the heart...I wanted to lie, tell her that we hadn't seen anything yet, but I kept my mouth shut. I'd leave this up to Flynn.

"Anri, he...he's gone."

She took a half-step back, as if the words didn't even make sense. "Gone? But we're undead, we're never truly 'gone', right? We just have to - " She started walking towards the bonfire, but I held out a hand, stopping her.

"Anri, it's not like that. He's, well, he's truly gone." I looked towards Flynn, the frustration and anger already setting into my face. I couldn't keep explaining this...I'd get too emotional. I could always rely on Flynn to keep his cool, despite being the one with a flame attached to his palm.

"We found him beneath the mausoleum, in some sort of underground lake. It was dangerous...I think he lost hope of getting rescued. We saw what path he took...it would have been more dangerous to return than to try and find a way out moving forward."

Anri fell to one knee, and then both, sitting back as her palms hit the ground. "So you're saying he's gone...forever?"

Flynn and I both knelt down beside her, arms instinctively coming to her shoulders to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Anri...we were too late."

She shook her head. "I don't blame you...I blame myself. I let him go, I let him get lost, and I couldn't find him in time. And now...now he's dead. I killed my best friend." Tears were already hitting the rocky floor beneath her, dripping through the slats in her helmet. "Anri, you damned fool...you had one thing that mattered to you, and you let it go." She punctuated the statement by halfheartedly slamming her fist into the floor several times, eventually just curling up into a ball, arms splayed out in front of her.

Flynn sat down beside her, doing what little we could to comfort the unconsolable woman. "I'm so sorry."

She could barely get out her words at this point. "At least tell me...tell me he died a death worthy of himself? He was a great man...he deserved a great death."

All that followed was silence for a few moments...neither of us had the heart to tell her Horace had died in about the most unceremonious way possible. Her sobbing picked up in volume several seconds later, the reality dawning on her that we couldn't even tell her the one thing she wished for.

The two of us sat in silence for several more minutes, Anri working through the pain slowly. When she finally sat up it was clear just how much she'd been crying, her helmet glistening in the torchlight. She reached into her belongings and pulled out the figurine we'd found at Aldrich's tomb within the Cathedral. "I need time to think things through, to figure this out. Take this...it's been worthless for me so far, but perhaps you'll find some use out of it. When you find Aldrich...and I know you two will...let me know. Find me, wherever I am. The only thing that will bring me closure is to see Aldrich slain by my hand...Horace wanted Aldrich dead just as much as I do. Perhaps I'll keep going forward, at my own pace...but I need to think for now."

Flynn took the figurine, putting it away. "Are you sure? You can travel with us, if you'd like. We work well together."

She shook her head. "We do, I know that, but I'm no use to anyone right now. Not for a while, at least...take care, Flynn and Resa. I pray we'll reunite soon." Anri stood up and walked off, her arm reaching for her sword as she into the catacombs beneath the Shrine.

"Flynn, we have to go after her."

He shook his head. "Let her do this. She's not going to do anything brash...that's not like her. She needs time to think, and I think it's best we give it to her. Is there anything else you need to do while we're back here?"

I nodded. "A few things wouldn't hurt… We'll reconvene here shortly."

Flynn splintered from me, off to do his own chores while we were back here. Truthfully, there wasn't really anything I needed to do...I hadn't found any new tomes for Irina, and there weren't many other people here I wanted to catch up with.

I spotted Sirris out of the corner of my eye...I suppose there was always her. I still wasn't entirely sure what our relationship was. She'd started off so cold, but she seemed to be warming up to me rather fast. I walked over to her, taking a seat by her side, unsure of really what to say. "How are things?"

She looked up, too lost in thought to notice my advancement. "Oh, Resa...I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. How are you, Sentinel?"

I let out a sigh. "It's...it's been better."

Sirris nodded. "Anything I can help with?"

I shook my head, leaning against the wall of the Shrine. "Nothing now, unless you happen to know how to bring someone back to life." I let out a pause, hanging on the rare chance that it was something she'd learned. When she didn't respond, I kept talking. "How are you?"

"I am hunting someone...they are elusive, but I believe I've finally tracked them down."

"Hunting...who?"

She looked up towards the thrones. "A Finger of Rosaria. I hate them, loathe them, despise them...each and every one. Their filth does not deserve to set foot upon this land." She spoke with a snarl, a deep-seated anger...it was unlike her. "I am not strong enough to fight them as a group, but I can best them in single combat. It is tough to find them split up...but I've found one."

"Do you want assistance? Flynn and I will gladly help. We've run into a few of them ourselves...I think it's safe to say we share the sentiment.

She nodded. "It would always help...they are tough, and backup always comes quickly. I will put down a sign when I find him. Simply use the sign, and you will come to my aid."

"What will the sign look like?"

"It will look like me...a phantom version of me, at least. Step upon it when you see it...that's all I can say."

Made sense...I suppose. "We will help you if we see it...we will get rid of the Fingers."

Sirris smiled. "I will owe you another debt, in that case. Call upon me in your time of need and I will come to aid you. It is only fair."

I shook my head. "You do not owe me anything, Sirris. Favors do not require another favor...I'm doing this because it's the right thing. However, should we need assistance...I will seek you out." I stood up, seeing Flynn walking back towards the bonfire...it was time to go.

"Blessings of the moon upon your journey, Resa."

"And blessings of the moon upon yours, Sirris. I will see you soon, I suppose."

The Darkmoon nodded. "I believe you will...thank you."

I walked back towards Flynn. "Everything taken care of?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's get going."

We sat by the bonfire, returning to the end of the mausoleum. In an instant we were back, the warmth of the bonfire now the only source of heat in this unforgiving, desolate place.

There was only one way out...forward. We emerged from the tunnels, out to an overlook that gave us an absolutely spectacular sight. Some castle was in the distance...at least I presumed it was a castle, though it clearly included some underlying infrastructure as well. It was still far away, but the one thing I noticed was a massive stained-glass window at the top of the tallest spire, looking straight towards us. The entire town seemed to shimmer under the moonlight...moonlight that I just now noticed. Perhaps it was an effect of the area...sun and moon seemed to interchange at will from my experiences. Just because it was night here didn't mean it was night elsewhere.

"It's...beautiful."

"Yeah..but I'm guessing its inhabitants aren't."

I could see even taller structures to the left of the main town, but they were shrouded in a thick veil of fog to the point that I couldn't discern anything meaningful about them. However, from our experiences, I could only assume we'd be there soon enough...we'd find out just what was up there.

However, there was no sense in gawking at it from up here. We continued forward, walking towards the main bridge that connected us to a town. There was another bonfire right outside which we lit but didn't rest at...there was no point.

Soon we were at the base of the bridge, the ensuing town looking even more massive and grandiose now that we weren't on an overlook. The main chapel still loomed high above everything else, bearing down on us...I had a feeling we'd be going there, and finding just what was inside it. However, we had to get there first.

The bridge to cross was impressive in its own right, spanning a massive gorge. As we drew closer, I noticed something odd about the town in front of us...the shimmering wasn't just from the moonlight, there was something else here as well. I could see a veil, right at the end of the bridge, barely discernible but clearly there. I didn't see how far it went in either direction, but I could clearly see something...I presumed it was some sort of barrier, something to keep people out, or I suppose keep them trapped inside.

At that moment, I heard a deafening howl, angry and guttural. Flynn and I both turned around to see...something too horrid for words to describe. It had four legs but it had a long, pointed snout that connected with its body Multiple eyes were on each side of its face, each eye little more than a milky white orb...if those were even eyes at all. I couldn't tell just what was underneath its belly, but it wasn't the matted fur covering the rest of it...I could see moving parts, perhaps ribs, clamping and retracting in disarray from one another. This...beast let out another howl, its triangular maw opening up once more.

"This is not my idea of a welcoming party."

Flynn shook his head. " Right? I forgot to bring a gift...I guess this abomination's severed head will have to do." He rushed forward, Vordt's hammer drawn and ready. The beast looked at the hammer and actually backed off, all of its eyes trained on it...I didn't know why. Once Flynn got close it simply leaped into the air, jumping over him and interposing itself between the two of us.

It lunged towards me with unbridled ferocity, jaws snapping a hair's breadth away from me as I dodged backward, momentarily going invisible as I rolled towards its underside, slashing at its leg once I was back on my feet. Now that I was underneath it, I could see exactly what was here, and it was somehow more repulsive than the rest of it. It was like a second mouth that ran along the length of its underside, pointed and weaponized ribs acting as teeth to draw it in. I let out a quick spear of lightning before running back out from under it, continuing to slash wherever I saw an opening.

Flynn, as well, continued his assault almost uninterrupted. Vordt's hammer dealt crushing blows to the beast, its rear legs buckling from the constant assault. Even still, it didn't attack Flynn...it seemed like a conscious choice, as if it forced itself to ignore him despite the pain.

That meant that I was taking the brunt of the assault though, something I wasn't particularly use to and wasn't keen on experiencing again. I stayed alive solely by my ability to become momentarily invisible, navigating in unexpecting ways as I continued avoiding its attacks. There was little I could do at times to fight back, but every second I stayed alive was another second Flynn could attack.

Soon, it stopped being able to move...Flynn had crippled its back legs. It drug itself towards the ledge, its front legs pawing at the railing as it flung itself over, down into the waters below. Flynn hurled a few of his Chaos fireballs, the new pyromancy he'd picked up from Quelaan, each one landing on its back. Soon, its movements halted, the body fading away a few seconds later. It had tried to escape...but if it did, it was just going to hunt us again.

I looked at Vordt's hammer, and then back at the area around us. "This must be Vordt's home...that beast acted like it knew that hammer, as if it respected it. That must mean that Vordt was important here. I don't think it'll buy us any more favors...but it certainly doesn't hurt."

We continued walking towards the end of the bridge, towards the veil. "I was coming to the same conclusion. I don't think it's a good idea to use it anymore...anything with even a sliver of intelligence will realize that I'm not Vordt, and they'll probably want to kill me for using his weapon." He stowed it away, withdrawing his sword and shield instead.

After a few more steps I froze...I saw something that I was expecting, just not this soon. On the bridge was an illusory image of Sirris, her body a ghastly white as it stood motionless on the bridge.

"What is that?"

I looked back at Flynn. "Sirris asked for a favor. She's hunting down Rosaria's Fingers. Wants them all dead. Apparently one is here, and she wants our help in taking it down. Are you okay with that?"

Flynn simply laughed. "That's not a question that needs an answer...but of course, yes. After her help at the Abyss Watchers I'd repay that debt however I could, but being called on to kill a Finger is something I'd do anyways. How do we help her?"

I hadn't asked that part...I hoped it was intuitive. I held my hand out to her illusory form, looking for the way to use it. As soon as my hand touched her skin, however, I felt a twinge in my gut, a snap somewhere...and Sirris was gone. I turned around, looking for Flynn...but in his place was the actual, living Sirris, not the illusion we'd seen earlier. A few seconds later and Flynn appeared right beside me, also looking around. Flynn was now phantasmal as well, his entire body now a ghostly white. When I looked down at my own self I was blue...I didn't know what any of this meant.

"Thank you for coming, both of you. This is our target. Creighton." She pulled out her rapier, pointing toward the figure at the far end of the bridge. He was wearing chain armor with cloth coverings, a helmet that wholly obscured his face. In his hand was little more than an axe, but wickedly curved.

Creighton...we hadn't seen that finger before, but that meant little. As he walked towards us he was completely silent, twirling his axe in his hand.

"Three against one Creighton, and yet you still fight? You Fingers don't know when to give up."

Sirris moved into a defensive posture, rapier in her forward hand, talisman in her back. She coated her blade in the same miracle she had mine during the Abyss Watchers fight, her blade glowing a ghostly blue...very similar in color to the blue that I now was. Sirris had once said that the Sentinels and the Darkmoon served the same purpose, just reported to different people...perhaps this is what she meant.

Flynn and I circled around to the sides, Sirris between us, all three of us advancing toward Creighton. There was no chance he won this, and yet he still fought. Every finger seemed to be different. Heysel, who we'd seen in the swamps, seemed to fight with stealth, using her environment to her advantage. Kirk was far more aggressive, attacking outwardly and without any sort of restraint. Creighton...from the looks of it, Creighton was far more measured, as if he was calculating twenty different ways this fight could play out, and trying to figure out which of those was the most favorable for him.

Creighton was the first to attack, his axe slamming into Sirris' rapier with a power unbecoming of his somewhat average stature...it looked as if a man twice his size had attacked her. He followed it up with a rough elbow into her chest, sending her stumbling back as he gripped his axe with two hands, finishing his opening maneuver with a skyward slash that left a gash in Sirris' armor.

He was a Finger, that was for certain...if I had to guess, their strategist. He knew who he was fighting and what he had to do to win, something neither Heysel nor Kirk seemed to care about.

Flynn and I came up on his flanks, rushing to defend Sirris. Creighton knew he couldn't take attacks from this many directions and backed up, forcing all three of us to come at him from within his field of vision. I was the first to reach him, axe blocking the swings of my sword. I figured this was coming and thrust my foot out, catching him by surprise as I kicked his shin, sending him staggering backwards, right into Flynn. Vordt's hammer caught him square on the side of the head, his helmet crumpling under the immense impact, though Creighton still stood strong.

He worked wonders with that axe, somehow managing to defend against all three of us much better than I would have anticipated him doing. He took hits, of course...it was hard not to when at this severe of a numbers disadvantage, but he nearly managed to block as many attacks as he took, always prioritizing the strongest attacks to guard against. It left him little room to attack though...it was a war of attrition that was incredibly one-sided.

Creighton seemed to realize this, breaking off from Flynn and I as he rushed towards Sirris. She dodged out of the way, looking towards us. "Careful...if he slays me, your link here will be severed, and I will have failed."

Flynn ran forward. "Then stay back...he won't survive the two of us." Flynn's re-entry attack was blocked, of course, but Sirris thrust her blade through his side before she departed, reapplying the miracle to her weapon.

I ran in, stowing my twin blades in favor of my scythe. I held the weapon differently than usual, keeping one hand very high up on the long neck, a plan forming in my mind for how to defeat him...an unorthodox method that even a strategist wouldn't think about. I swung overhead in a low arc throttled by my grip on the scythe, but Creighton blocked it all the same, holding his axe sideways as the shaft of scythe hit his axe. He seemed to realize his fault too late as my hand was now right next to the exposed shaft of his axe and I let go of my weapon, gripping his axe as I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, pulling his weapon free from his hands. Without hesitation I hurled it off the bridge, watching it sail into oblivion...to jump after it would be suicide, though remaining up here while unarmed wasn't much different.

Creighton backed up with his fists clenched, the only thing he had left to defend himself with. Flynn walked forward, Vordt's hammer slung over his shoulder while his pyromancy flame burned brightly within his hands. "You are a Finger of Rosaria, no?"

Creighton nodded...it occurred to me he hadn't said a word since we'd seen him. Perhaps he was mute, or perhaps that was simply his personality...I suppose we wouldn't be able to ask him to find out.

Flynn's flame swelled in size, consuming the palm of his hand. "Then you can burn like the damned filth you are. I'm not one of you...I'll never become one of you wretched beasts." Flynn swung his hammer into Creighton's stomach before exposing his palm, a blast of chaotic fire erupting from his open hand. It exploded over both of them...Quelaag had said the armor he now wore would defend him against fire, and it seemed my brother would be putting that to very good use. Another blast of fire erupted from his hand, Flynn's other hand now gripping Creighton by his armor, keeping him trapped within the burning flames. Lava pooled around both of them, but it seemed to have very little effect on Flynn.

"Burn and die!" Flynn hurled Creighton over the edge of the bridge, firing a third and final fireball after him. I heard the crunch as the body hit the floor, the flames smothering him in the ensuing moments.

I looked back to Sirris. "Is it done?"

She nodded, reaching into her belongings, pulling out a small dagger. "I wish I had a better way to show my appreciation, but this is all I have with me at the time. Perhaps you'll find it useful...I hope so, at least."

I took the weapon...I'd held one very similar, a long time ago. Back then I'd tied a rope to it, hurling and retrieving it at undead. Perhaps I'd do the same again...we had that rope still, albeit a little shorter than before. When I held the weapon, however, I felt a different sort of familiarity with it, one I hadn't experienced in this lifetime. "Is it blessed?"

Sirris smiled, nodding. "I figured you'd notice...it suits you. Yes, I had it modified to channel divine energy. I have a favor to ask of you, if you'd be so kind. I know I'm asking a lot of those lately."

I waved it off. "Ask as many as you like, and I will do my best to fulfill them."

She looked at me sternly. "Become a Darkmoon...the Blue Sentinels have no leader, but my Captain is not far from here. If you accept, I will tell her that you're coming. She would offer you a gift...a rather useful one, at that."

That would mean abandoning the Blue Sentinels...sure, it was the same task, the same creed, but...but Horace. Being a Blue Sentinel kept his memory alive within me, and I wasn't sure if I was willing to abandon that. I'd already aligned myself with the Warriors of Sunlight as well...could I really balance three Covenants at once? I didn't think I could, or at least should. However, I knew Sirris had my best interests in mind. I would remember Horace some other way...just because I'd move on from identifying as a Sentinel doesn't mean I would abandon the scroll I carried. "Okay. How will I find her?"

"She's up there." Sirris pointed up towards the misty castle to the left. "Travel the unseen path, and you will find her. I trust you'll figure it out."

Travel the unseen path...that wasn't quite helpful. "But where? Where is she? Who is she?"

"Her name is Company Captain Yorshka. She resides in An-"

At that exact moment, Sirris vanished. I looked down at my armor...I was no longer blue. When I spun back towards Flynn, he was still on the bridge overlooking where he'd cast Creighton off. I walked over to him...any signs of the fight were gone now, including Creighton. Wherever we'd gone, wherever Sirris took us, it wasn't here...I was still trying to figure out just what had happened, and I doubted I'd figure it out. "You alright?"

"Every time we fight them, I worry that I'm becoming one. Leonhard wants me to join them, says I'd make a good Finger...but I keep telling him no. However, I look at what I just did, at how recklessly I fight, with no care for my own wellbeing...and I can't help but wonder if he's right. If maybe I'm in the wrong Covenant."

"Well...I just agreed to join a different one, so I can understand where you're coming from." I sat down at the edge of the bridge, arms resting against the railing. "However, you're not a Finger. It's your choice if you join them, not Leonhard's. He's got his and Rosaria's best interests in mind, not yours. If you need a Covenant to rely on, we can try to find Quelaan. I don't know if the Chaos Servants still exist, but undoubtedly she'd bring you in once again."

Flynn looked down at the necklace he wore, showing the Wolf's head emblazoned upon it. "I'm already part of one...not two like you, but one. However, I don't know what this means. I don't have anyone to talk to, anyone to help me learn what this means." He slumped down next to me, chin resting on the railing. "I feel lost."

"I understand...tell you what." I looked off towards the town in front of us. "Let's get up there, and find out what's in that building. After that, we can take a break. We've been going for a while now, and we haven't had the chance to stop. Take some self-reflection, figure out what all this means."

"Return to the Painting."

I paused. "What?"

He repeated it. "Return to the Painting. Yuria wants me to go back. Says she knows Ariandel...wants to know what she's up to. I think you and I both know something's not right about that place, and we need to figure it out. Plus, Argyn might still be waiting for us. I don't want to even think about abandoning him."

"Alright, we can go back to the Painting as well. You're right...something's off about that place. However, let's first get up there." I looked back towards the stained-glass...it wasn't that far. We'd be done in no time.

And thus, we set off, marching to the far end of the bridge, towards the odd sheen that seemed to be around it. Once we got up to it I came to an abrupt halt, my movements ceasing as if something was blocking me. It wasn't a veil, it was a barrier...I fished through my belongings, feeling an odd burning sensation within my pack, retrieving none other than the statuette Anri had given us just a short while ago. It was hot to the touch as I instinctively pressed it towards the barrier...it slipped through, my hand following behind it. As it did the barrier seemed to open up, admitting my person through. I turned around, ushering Flynn in behind me while it was still open...I didn't know how long it would remain that way.

On the other side, I saw a sight I'd only seen once before...snow. It wasn't as drastic as it was in the Painting, but there was a light dusting on the ground, a gentle shower falling down from above. I hadn't noticed it from the other side of the barrier, potentially because there was nothing to notice. The barrier seemed as if it protected from everything...even the outside weather. Whatever was in here that was capable of producing such a blockade must be powerful...perhaps more powerful than we could take on.

There was a bonfire in the plaza right before us as well, the third in a rather short distance. I wasn't one to complain, however, as we took our rest and recuperation from the battles we'd fought. Oddly enough, the fight against Creighton didn't seem to have left much of a mark, the blows I took while in that strange parallel world washing away now that we were back here. However, the fight against the beast was all too real, and they were injuries I didn't want to carry with me moving forward. Once we were both back at our bests we got ready to depart once more, and find out just what was in store for us.

We set off up the stairs, towards the tower in the distance. On our way, we became wholly acquainted with the denizens of this land...and there were many. They all seemed to carry themselves with a sort of regalness to them, fighting in smooth but careful gestures that reminded me of the way I bore my own scythe, a flowing grace almost natural in how it was wielded. Unlike the other parts of this world that we'd been in, the types of people we came across were rather varied. There certainly seemed to be grunts, if that was the term for it...in any case there were quite a few of them, undead about our size that carried a variety of weapons. Leading them were people that both of us found quite interesting, we called them flame bearers. They carried a staff capable of controlling fire, but it clearly wasn't through the power of pyromancy...in a way, it almost seemed divine in nature. They were quite intimidating at a distance due to this otherworldly control over the fire, but once either of us got close they were as good as dead.

And yet, there were other foes...ghostly, wretched foes. They seemed to be phantasmal in nature, delicately hiding amidst the darkness, but they were very much real, carrying jagged weapons that cut through our armor. They were fairly numerous...and rather frustrating to deal with in numbers.

After almost exhausting our resources we'd pushed up quite a ways. In front of us was a throne, a flame bearer and three knights recently slain in front of it. Just beyond it was the stained glass we'd been following...but we had no way to get to it. There were doors to the left and right, but both were blocked and didn't seem to be openable, at least from this side. All that was left was a way to the side...backwards, in fact. It wasn't the way we wanted to go at all, but it seemed that was our only option at the moment.

Thus, we took it. It led to a single building, a lit bonfire already burning in the center of it. I kept my weapon drawn...someone was clearly here. When we walked in, however, we both saw a face that we would never have expected to see.

Flynn walked forward, knees hitting the ground in exhaustion. "Anri? How did you - ?"

The knight shook her head. "I decided I needed to carry on. Horace's death...it hurts, but it keeps me focused. We were a great team, the two of us, and we still are...just for different reason than before."

I kept my hand on my weapon...something didn't add up. "But how'd you get here? The barrier only opened when we showed it the statue you gave us, and we didn't take any detours. You couldn't have beaten us here."

"I saw you all resting at the bonfire just past the bridge. I didn't stop...I didn't need to, but you didn't seem to notice me. I kept going until I got here. I figured you'd catch up. You two always seem to."

Flynn shook his head. "Why didn't you go with us? A third person would have been quite useful."

Anri let out a sigh, sword tip hitting the ground. "I...I needed to prove to myself that I can do this journey alone. All this time I've had Horace by my side to account for my mistakes, and now I don't. If I'm going to slay Aldrich, which I will, I need to know that I can do it alone."

I walked up to her, my hand resting on her shoulder. "But you don't have to do it alone. We're here to help you. You understand that, right?"

She nodded. "I do, but just because you can doesn't mean you should. I want to be able to do this alone...to prove that I'm competent in my own right. I haven't had a way to test that...until now."

Flynn pointed to the one other entrance of this building. "So I guess that means when we walk out this door, you won't be coming with us?"

Anri shook her head. "I will not...but I won't be far behind, either. Now take your rest...I know what you've gone through to get here."

We did, making light conversation with Anri. Something had certainly changed with her since Horace's passing...a new confidence, one she didn't have before. However, it was clear she wanted to be left alone. She had to be hurting, on the inside at least, though she didn't want anyone to know. I only assumed that because, well...I was still hurting too. Not as much, of course. I'm sure Horace was as much a brother to Anri as Flynn is to me. However, especially being beside Anri now, I missed seeing Horace alongside her.

Once we were rested, we continued on our way. We were met with a series of descending stairs winding through old buildings teeming with the phantasms we'd seen before, but we pushed through nonetheless. When we emerged we were back where we started...just lower. The water was in front of us, the bridge we'd crossed to get in here now above us. We'd gone all this way...and it seemed as if we'd only gone backwards. However, this afforded us an opportunity I didn't foresee coming. The beast we'd slain on the bridge was powerful...if it did have a soul, it would be down here. Perhaps we'd have a chance to recover it now, if it was indeed still here.

We trudged our way through the water, passing under the bridge and over to where it had fallen. It had tried to escape after Flynn had thrown the final shots at it, but it hadn't been enough. We retraced its steps, coming to a collection of rocks tucked back in the corner. There wasn't a soul, at least not one I could see. However, there was a scroll tucked in the far rocks...I wanted to know what.

As I went for it, two creatures sprang up out of the water...hideous creatures. They looked like a cross between a spider, a creature, and the abhorrent beast that had run this way. They were utterly repulsive, and I treated them as such. My scythe, the weapon of choice for this area after drawing inspiration from the denizens here, cut them into pieces, leaving no room for life to remain. Once they were dead I ran up to the scroll, wrenching it free from its confines and opening it.

It was a miracle...one not written in braille, unlike the others we'd seen. It was one I recognized as well, a healing miracle far more powerful than any I'd used in this life. I quickly learned the differences and tucked the scroll away, adding another, powerful miracle to my arsenal.

"What was it?"

A smile formed at the corner of my mouth. "Let me show you." I held out my talisman, channeling the divine energies through me as I targeted the miracle at him. He hadn't taken many wounds since we'd left the bonfire...nothing had been too deadly. However, after the miracle was done, he was positively glowing with vigor. "Satisfied?"

"Indeed. I remember this one...it's good to have it back."

I nodded, stowing away the talisman and withdrawing another assortment of weapons. I took one of my twin blades out in my main hand, gripping Sirris' dagger in the other...I wanted to see how this played out. "It is. Now, let's keep moving."

We kept forward, coming to an odd sight. The waters had come to an end, what appeared to be the sewer system to our left. To our right, however, was a door not sized for us. It must have been several stories tall and proportionally wide, capable of admitting people like the giant archer we'd met on the Road. It appeared to be our only way forward, and so we took it. Several stairways descended into darkness, though a bonfire was down here. We lit it, taking a seat.

I looked around...though we were mere footsteps away from where we'd just been, this place seemed different...worse. "I don't think this is going to take us to the stained glass." I peered around, seeing another stairway leading further underground. "Wrong direction."

Flynn nodded. "Correct...but whos to say it won't prove worth our time anyways. Tell you what...let's find out what's at the bottom of this place, and then we can do that soul searching you were talking about. Sound good?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."


	20. Chapter 20

**Flynn**

 **SL58 - 22 VGR - 18 ATT - 16 END - 26 VIT - 30 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL58 - 16 VGR - 21 ATT - 12 END - 18 VIT - 12 STR - 21 DEX - 10 INT - 26 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

Before we continued deeper down the stairs, we decided it was best to return to the Shrine. The two of us channeled the power of the Lordvessel to return, reappearing at the center of the Shrine. Around us were all of the usual faces: the Fire Keeper beside us, Sirris off to the side, Ludleth up above, and plenty more tucked away in the catacombs below.

However, I returned for a specific reason: Greirat. When I'd last spoken with him I could tell he was on the verge of breaking. He needed to get out of here, to loot and live a thieve's life. The Boreal Valley...I remembered that's how Ludleth referred to Vordt's home...it seemed like a perfect fit. Plenty of back alleys and abandoned houses to walk through, most of which probably still had goods ripe for the taking...it was a thief's paradise. I knew Resa wouldn't go along with it which is why I didn't tell her...we'd been at odds about even sending him to the wall, and the Valley was undoubtedly more dangerous. However, she hadn't seen him. He'd deteriorated every time I visited him, less and less coherent than the last time. I think he and I both would agree that a death doing what you love is better than a death at the cruel hands of time.

I gave my sister the usual blow-off, that I was 'doing my rounds', but really it was just Greirat this time. I went down the stairs, seeing the thief curled up in a ball in his usual spot. I leaned back against the wall and slid down to his level, a maneuver I was becoming familiar with. "Hey, Greirat...you still there?"

The thief rocked back and forth, fervently nodding. "Greirat here. Greirat here. Greirat always here. Greirat never not here never not here never not here never - "

This was far worse than he'd ever been...he'd at least said correct sentences, though sometimes they didn't make sense. "Okay okay calm down. I understand. I think I know of a place you can go...a place that's not here. A place where you can run free."

Immediately the thief pounced on me, his canvas-bagged head looming close to mine as I could feel his breath escape the sack. "Tell me tell me tell - " His hands dug into my shoulders, though all I could feel was a slight pinching of my armor. I took him and set him a little ways away from me, resting him on the floor in front of me.

"The Boreal Valley...it's dangerous, but not if you stick to the shadows."

Greirat got to his feet in the blink of an eye. "Yes, yes, Greirat been to Boreal Valley. Boreal...Valley. Boreal Valley…safe?"

He started to scamper off towards the bonfire but I snatched his arm, dragging him back and forcing him to look at me. "It's not safe. It's dangerous. Very dangerous. However, you're smart. If you stay in the shadows you can avoid most of the danger. I need you to promise me you'll be safe and stay out of trouble. I'm sending you out there because I know you can't take it any longer in here...but I need you to promise me you'll come back. Promise me that or I'm not letting go." I clenched my hand around his wrist a little harder, showing him that I could very well keep him held captive if I wanted to. He was slippery, but not when he was caught.

To my surprise, Greirat actually nodded...only once. "Greirat will be safe. Greirat will not die...Greirat will come back." He stamped his feet indignantly several times, yanking on my arm. "There, Greirat promised. Let Greirat go."

"Greirat. Look me in the eyes and repeat that."

Again, he did. He stopped his pacing and stood still, the holes in his sack turning to look right at me. "Greirat will be safe. Greirat will not die. Greirat will come back."

I nodded. "Okay...I'm holding you accountable for that." With that, I begrudgingly let go...I knew I would regret this, but I didn't know if I'd regret it more than if I forced him to stay here. Immediately the thief bolted towards the bonfire, where I could only assume a very surprised Resa would see him disappear to some unknown place.

As he ran off, I had a second person I wanted to visit...or rather, felt obligated to visit. I made my way towards Yuria, finding her resting against the wall. As soon as I made my presence known she did her usual bow of respect, but I waved it off. "What can I do for you, Lord of Hollows?"

I shook my head. "Please...I'm Flynn, and I don't intend to stay long. I plan on making my return to the Painting soon...the one with your sister in it. What do you want me to find out?"

Yuria was silent for a few moments, finally responding. "Why. Why is she there. My sister split of for truly one reason...whereas I prefer to serve, she prefers to be served. She believes herself a ruler, not a leader, and always wished for more power than she had. I could only serve her for so long...eventually she became too hungry, and her own sister became little more than a pawn." Yuria straightened herself, realizing her emotions were gaining on her. "My point being, she's in power within that painting. Make no mistake about it. I want to know why, and what she's gaining from this...or if she's so far gone that she gains nothing from it beyond ruling over everything within that realm. If you can give me that answer, then I will be most grateful, my Lord."

"Again, my name is Flynn...please call me as such, Yuria. And I will find you those answers...I wish to know them myself. That is all I have for you at the moment."

"Then I have one thing for you my...Flynn."

I had already started walking away but I stopped dead in my tracks, head turning to look back towards her. "Continue."

"The woman...I believe her name was Anri. She came to me...she wishes to aid you. I do not know what form this will take yet, but rest assured that I will take care of it. You needn't worry...I will tell you what role she plays in the fall of fire."

Anri...why, Anri, why? I knew why, actually...she'd lost the only thing she cared about. She couldn't have much care left for this world, no matter what she outwardly said. Yuria promised to end it all, which must have been a tantalizing prospect. However, I didn't like her meddling in this...though Yuria's cause seemed just, I still wasn't sure that the actions she took for that cause were just. "Don't use her, Yuria. She is at a low point right now, but she will recover. Do not put her in a position she may regret in the future."

Yuria let out a light chuckle. "What is there to regret about ending the endless cycle of undeath. This world had it's rise and its peak, and has been in decline for far longer than it had the right. It must be snuffed out now, or more will suffer."

I nodded, still facing away from her. "On that, we agree. However, I am willing to bet that your methods are far from perfect. Anri is a good woman. Do not make her do something she will regret."

"She has agreed to aid this cause...I will see to it that she serves in ways that align with her skillset."

I spun about, Vordt's hammer dangerously close from her face. I'd been practicing with it...I could finally hold it in one hand. "You will use her under the restrictions I have stated, or you will no longer have me as your Lord of Hollows. Is this understood?"

For once, Yuria was stunned, her usual calm-but-stern demeanor now rigid. "My Lord...you wouldn't dare jeopardize this for that woman, would you?"

I kept the hammer leveled. "If I cannot trust you in one thing, then I will not trust you in anything. If you cannot perform that one task under my guidelines, then I will be your figurehead no longer. Must I repeat myself?"

Yuria shook her head, looking away from me for the first time since we'd met. "No, my Lord...you are understood."

I nodded. "Very well...is there anything else you have to report to me?"

"There is not, my Lord."

"Then farewell." I slung Vordt's hammer over my shoulder, walking away from Yuria. I'd made my point...more aggressively than I wanted, but now I was confident that it was understood. I made my way back to the bonfire where I saw another familiar face...or at least, one of two faces. It was either Patches or Siegward, whomever was currently in the armor. He was standing next to Resa, both of which turned to look at me as soon as I emerged.

I walked out cautiously, arms already lifted up over my head in defense. "Care to fill me in?"

"Why?"

"Where?"

Both questions were asked simultaneously, the first by Resa and the second by Patches...after hearing the voice, I was certain it was him. Resa edged him out, continuing her line of speech. "Why did you send Greirat out again? We talked about this, Flynn. It's not safe for him out there."

I spun about, pointing back to the catacombs. "Resa, you haven't seen him. He's delusional, barely held together. He couldn't even get a coherent sentence out when I talked to him. I fully admit that it wasn't a safe idea, but if he stayed in here much longer he was going to go insane. I know Greirat, and I know if he had to pick between dying whilst in the midst of thieving and losing his mind, he wouldn't have to think about it."

My sister crossed her arms in a huff, as if frustrated that my answer was measured and reasonable. "Fine...I suppose that does make sense, but I would have liked to have known about it first."

I shook my head. "Sister...we bicker quite a lot. We don't need to do it in front of others, both now and in the past." I looked towards Patches pointedly, making my case. "I believe you asked where?"

The man nodded. "I did."

I let out a sigh, looking back towards Resa. "The Boreal Valley. It sounded as if he knew the place."

"Flynn you - !"

I anticipated Resa's outburst and put a hand to her mouth. "We walked along the main path, and that was dangerous. There were plenty of back alleys he could maneuver in, and he would be safe there. I made the choice, I knew the consequences, and I am willing to deal with any that arise."

Resa finally pried my hand off her mouth, snarling back at me. "Someone else's life isn't something you get to play with, brother. He could die out there."

"He could die in here! Or worse, he doesn't die but he's insane. Where else could he go? Back to the Wall, which he already picked clean? The swamps, the cathedral, the settlement, with no places to hide? The Boreal Valley is perfect for him." I turned my attention back to Patches, disregarding my sister at the moment. "Yes. He went to the Boreal Valley, if that's what you need to know."

Patches turned to look at both of us. "I'm going after him. It's not safe there, and I'm going to rescue him."

Resa looked at Patches, her gaze then transitioning to me. "Yes Flynn. It's not safe there."

I shook my head. "Sister, can you please - "

"Both of you, shut up!" Patches' words sliced the air, silencing the two of us. "I'm going after him."

I gave him a wary look. "All you've done is play tricks on us. How do I know this isn't just another trick."

Resa looked at me indignantly but Patches seemed to simply nod his head in understanding. "You're fair to ask that. I've done a lot of things to a lot of people, but only to tempt their own greed, their own selfish desires. Greirat has done nothing selfish his entire life. He steals for others, he lives for others, and he does for himself only what he needs to keep walking. A man like that deserves the best fate possible. Flynn, I do not fault you for the decision you made...I have been watching his condition worsen, and was soon to be forced to act upon it myself. However, the Boreal Valley is a dangerous place, and I worry that even if he stays hidden in the shadows that much may not be enough to keep him alive. So please...let me go help him."

He was being completely sincere...that much was quite obvious. "Okay. I won't stop you."

Patches nodded. "I'd been meaning to tell you this as well...another trick of mine gone to far. This armor...I didn't find it in a pile, I took it off a man. He's in a well by the Cathedral...you can find him there, I presume."

"Siegward…" Resa turned her glare towards Patches now. "Give us his armor, now."

"Let me do this one thing for Greirat, and then it is yours. I only ask you give me that long because, well...I have a reputation. People from all across time whom I've tricked are alive again, and they remember me and what I did to them. I can't go far without someone recognizing me. But a knight of Catarina...people like them, they trust them. Let me wear this, let me save Greirat in this...and I'll give it back. I know it means little, but you have my word."

I looked towards Resa, and then back at Patches. "How long do you think you'll be?

The man shrugged. "I don't know for certain, but the longer we sit here talking the deeper into the Boreal Valley's streets our friend gets. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to be on my way now."

Resa nodded. "Go, but return the armor when you're done. Siegward needs it."

He nodded, already walking off towards the bonfire. "Yes yes, I'm aware of the situation, and I will rectify it as soon as I have this one under control. I only pray I'm not too late...see you soon, if all goes well. You can wait here for us, if you'd like, but if your mind won't rest I'd suggest taking it elsewhere. Carry on with this perilous quest you've set yourselves on, take a walk around the Shrine, something...matters not to me."

Resa looked to me, gesturing towards the bonfire. "We should get going, but not where we planned to go. Let's stay around in the Valley...see if we can't find a way up towards the stained glass. That way we can search for Greirat too, should he be in trouble."

That was agreeable to me. "Sounds good...I'll keep an eye out for him." I looked towards Patches, a moment of pure sincerity coming over me. "Thank you, Patches. Thank you for caring for him."

"I care for him because he cares for others. Now since it sounds like we're all going to the same place, I intend to leave now. You're welcome to follow me, though we may very well be travelling to different bonfires."

Patches took the few steps to the bonfire, the three of us taking a seat around it as we channeled the power of the Lordvessel, eventually appearing back in the dimly-lit corridors by the water's edge. Patches was nowhere to be seen...it seems we had gone to a different bonfire.

Before I could even get up Resa had already narrowed in on me. "I understand why you did what you did Flynn...I don't fault you for that. I just wish you'd told me first. I saw him dart towards the bonfire and I panicked, and then Patches came down and started interrogating me. I just wish I'd known the situation ahead of time. I'm not faulting you for the decision you made...I think I would have made the same one. Does that make sense?"

I nodded. "It does, and I understand why you're upset. I trust Greirat, but perhaps I did put too much faith in him this time. I trust Patches will find him and help him, if he needs it. Or we'll find him...depends on where he started and where he went."

"And where we can go." Resa started walking up the few steps back to the water, craning her neck around to look up at the city above her. "We're not as small as Greirat, nor as nimble. We can't get up to rooftops or through crevices, so there's a chance we can't even get to him, wherever he is."

"Well, that means that the undead here can't either...that's a good thing."

Resa raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Flynn you've seen the ghostly figures, right? I don't know what their limitations are, but I doubt it's a long list."

"Right...except those." I pushed them out of my mind, not wanting to think that I'd sent Greirat to his death...I wasn't willing to accept that quite yet. We need to get back up there. Maybe through the sewers, if we have to. I don't remember any other way up."

We ventured towards the exit of the sewage system, low ceilings covering us as numerous stone columns and metal gates blocked our path. I continued forward, my sister close behind me, both of us coming to an abrupt halt as we heard movements in the waters...movements that weren't our own.

We both stood still, weapons drawn, listening, waiting for whatever made its move to show itself. And show itself it did...more than I ever wanted to see. It was another spider-like abomination that we'd seen guarding the miracle scroll not far from here, numerous legs flying up and lunging towards me. I swung Vordt's hammer at it, bashing it down onto the ground before it could connect with me. Vordt's hammer with my trusty shield was the best of both worlds; raw power and insurmountable defense. I held the shield steady as Resa finished the job, blade and dagger plunging into its exposed underbelly, two slashes across its abhorrent flesh enough to end its life. She, too, had begun experimenting with her weapons, using one of her twin blades in her main hand, Sirris' dagger in the other. With the defensiveness provided by her invisibility ring, she could manage to use a dagger and not put herself in too much danger, a position she was more than willing to adopt.

I took only one more step, and four more of the beasts sprung up from the waters, surrounding us. My hammer stopped one in its tracks while Resa dodged out of the way of another, two flying into each other while the final connected with me. Sharp legs stabbed at my armor, but I could barely feel it due to its thickness. I continued dealing with the one that had eaten my shield , bashing its body into a nearby pillar, winding up with Vordt's hammer and taking a chunk out of said pillar, the creature's body now a pulpy and disgusting mess as it slumped to the floor. I turned my attention to the one that was still attacking me, trying to shake it loose, but lacking the hand to do so. I looked towards Resa, who was in a similar situation - her blades were hilt-deep in one creature, the other attacking her.

I ran towards my sister, the beast still latched onto me. "Trade?"

Resa looked towards me, and then the insectile creature. "Trade."

I let my hammer down on the creature, its long body a perfect target for my wild attacks. With one hit it immediately let go of my sister, its body reeling in pain from what had just been dealt to it. I stomped it with my boot, further deterring it before I heard the deathknell, a final swing from Vordt's hammer taking it down.

Resa then dealt with the one that had been attacking me, which had now gotten past the armor and into my flesh. Even still, I wasn't too worried...I'd been through much, much worse, and lived to tell the tale. A flurry of slashes and thrusts devoured the creature, eventually leaving a bloody mess on the ground.

"The ones by the scroll must have been separated from the rest...there's far more here than anywhere else."

I nodded. "And hopefully that's the last we'll see of them, hideous things that they are. Let's see if there's a way out of here."

We continued exploring the sewers, eventually coming across a stairway that led up into some sort of...kitchen? It didn't make sense structurally, but I was beyond questioning it at this point. Sure enough there was a pot on a stove...a pot with a rather familiar scent.

"Estus?" Resa moved past me, looking over to the pot. Indeed it was...the smell was unmistakable. I took a sip from it, not needing much to tend to my wounds. Resa took even less, barely even filling the ladle as she drunk from it, restoring whatever injuries she'd incurred from the previous fight.

We'd only seen these pots a scarce few times before, most notably when Resa discovered the patch of the Sunlight Warriors. That had been so long ago...and her feelings towards Covenants hadn't gotten any clearer. I could tell it was a meaningful decision for her, much more than it was for me. After the Chaos Servants, after devoting myself to that life of saving Quelaan...no Covenant could compare to that for me. Resa didn't seem as jaded, however, almost certainly because her Covenant still existed - there were always people, and those people would always need saviors. For that reason, the Sunlight Warriors persisted, and likely the Blue Sentinels came to be as well. I didn't want to influence her on that path...it was one she would make herself.

After we were rested, it was time to press onwards. We were clearly far away from wherever Greirat might end up, as there was next to nothing in this little kitchen area. However, there was a doorway leading out of here, one that might take us back out into the main area of the city.

As we stepped out, however, we were in an area far unlike any others in the Boreal Valley, and yet we knew exactly where we were. Clean walls surrounded marbled floors and a vaulted ceiling, an exquisite picture hanging on the back wall...a picture of a person we'd seen before. Gwynevere. We were back in Anor Londo, somehow...it didn't make sense, but very little did these days.

The other way to tell it was without a doubt Anor Londo was the enemy. A knight in gleaming silvered armor and a regal winged helmet turned to face us, sword and shield instantly coming to a defensive stance. It didn't advance, however, opting to wait and counterattack as necessary.

For once in this second life, we were back in the realm of the familiar. We knew what these knights were capable of, how they fought and thought, for we'd gone through dozens of them during our first time in Anor Londo. Why we were back, however, I wasn't quite sure...these were strange times, after all.

I stepped forward to engage the knight, shield at the ready. It fought defensively as I expected, not striking back with its sword until I had made the initiating blow, Vordt's hammer ringing out against its own shield. I blocked the counterattack, pushing back against it with another blow. Between the two of us, we were at a stalemate...but it wasn't just the two of us.

Resa rolled to the side, momentarily fleeing my vision before she appeared right behind the knight. Dual blades plunged into its back, digging so far in that I saw its chest piece distort with the tips of the sword pushing against the front of its armor. Still, the knight stood tall, the two of us locked in a series of guarded blows, one never getting the edge over the other.

Then, I heard a loud snap...a snap that sent shivers down my spine, for I'd heard it before...I'd nearly been killed by it before. Moments later and an arrow that dwarfed a spear came flying through the air, straight into my sister. She was still locked in place, both swords hilted in the knight that we thought was alone, unable to dodge as the arrow skewered her. Both hands were ripped free of her blades as the arrow penetrated the back wall, sending her with it.

Instantly, the knight I was dueling with turned around, engaging on the vulnerable target. I wasn't about to let that happen, however, slamming Vordt's hammer into its back with all the force I could muster, frost erupting from the impact to coat its back. I swung again before it could reach Resa, swinging so hard that I intentionally let go of the weapon, bashing the knight with everything I had. Resa had done the same for me...I'd been pinned to a wall by these arrows, living on the precipice of death, while she fended them off for me. I couldn't heal her, but I could keep her safe so she could heal herself.

Once the weapon was flung from my grasp I immediately unleashed my pyromancy flame, a gout of crimson fire spewing from my hand, enveloping the knight's chest and face in searing flames. Still it drug itself forward, trying to reach her...it hadn't fallen yet.

I made a wild move, lunging towards it and wrapping my shield arm around its neck, throwing both myself and it backwards onto the ground. I heard another crack from the archer, which I still hadn't spotted, ring out, destined to hit either myself or Resa. However, we'd deal with that in the future...I was occupied. With the knight firmly in my grasp and unable to escape I called forth my Chaos Pyromancy, an orb of searing lava and roaring flames erupting around the two of us. My armor shielded me from a majority of the flames, the gift from Quelaan paying its dividends already. The knight, however, was not so lucky, the flames burning it all around me, until eventually its body went limp.

As soon as I felt the souls of its death rush into me I heard the second arrow impact the wall. I was safe...Resa was not. She was still pinned to the wall, now two massive arrows stuck in her. I immediately picked up my weapons and ran towards her, shield held out behind me as I looked over her body. She was alive...that much was clear given our inherent connection, but I doubted she could take a third. I pulled out one arrow from her body, throwing aside the bloody tip and observing the hideous wound it had left...it was a miracle she was alive, and it would take another to get her walking again. I pulled out the second arrow, Resa's body now free as it slumped to the floor.

I pulled out my Estus, hearing the snap of a bowstring and feeling the arrow collide with my shield...I wasn't concerned with myself right now, my sister needed to get up. I titled her head back and let the Estus pour down her throat, disgusted as I heard and saw it drip through the holes in her chest, but relieved when I heard her gasp for air, finally coming to.

"Welcome back." Now that she was alive I turned my attention back towards the archer, finally laying eyes on it. It was on the floor above us, firing down from the balcony above. I didn't have the range to deal with that, but Resa did...if we even decided to fight it at all.

Resa cast a miracle on herself, presumably the one she'd picked up not long ago based on the speed her wounds were healing. I watched in amazement as the two mangled holes in her chest knit themselves back together, the skin underneath eventually clean and healthy, though the armor was still severely damaged. "Let's go...hopefully it won't chase."

And so we did...there was an exit behind the painting that we ducked behind, one final arrow careening into the wall as we made our exit. Beyond it was an upward staircase, filled with the adversaries we'd become use to seeing in the Boreal Valley, which we dealt with in turn. When we emerged we weren't in anything resembling Anor Londo...it was as if that one room was all there was of it, the rest of the massive cathedral I vividly remembered seemingly lost to the ages.

Back here, however, we approached an area of the Boreal Valley that I recognized, just not from this side. Last time we'd been here we turned and found the area where we met Anri, but now we were on the balcony overlooking this area, seeing the flamebearer and three knights down below. However, we were far from alone up here, two more knights ready to attack us in an instant. Unlike all the others we'd seen, however, these carried scythes - scythes steeped in frost, much like my own weapon from the same area. Resa unfurled her dagger and blade, ready to get in close and fight, while I charged in ahead of her.

The knights fought like Resa did with her scythe, a terrifying balance of grace and precision as they maneuvered across the battlefield in a sort of duet. Resa knew these movements, she'd practiced them herself and knew what to expect, diving and avoiding the swings as they came. I wasn't so lucky...I wasn't conditioned to fight like this, and my wounds were showing it. Though I did manage to land my fair share of hits on the knight, it landed far more on me, scraps and slashes running all across my armor before it even started to look injured. Resa was much better off, the trades in blows heavily favored in her favor. I just had to buy time...we'd take this one out together.

I stayed on the defensive, focusing on learning its attack patterns so that I could try to avoid as many unnecessary scrapes as I could. As time went on I got better, though still had a long ways to go...until it no longer mattered.

From the side of my vision I saw Resa leap into the air, scythe high above her head...but not the scythe I'd seen her with previously. She'd taken it from the fallen knight's body, the frost-covered scythe crashing down upon the unsuspecting knight. It let out a horrid wail as its back was sliced, and I immediately moved on the offense, slamming my hammer into it. With two frost-covered weapons the ice was even more noticeable, the knight soon barely able to move, much less attack. It fell shortly thereafter, leaving us alone here.

"The cathedral...I didn't think we'd gone this far." Resa and I both looked up, marveling at the stained glass window that was now only a stone's throw away. We'd made it to the top, though there was still no sign of Greirat. Perhaps Patches had already found him, or he was safe and back at the Shrine, waiting for us to return. I only hoped it was one of those two options...I didn't want to think about a third.

"Well, we made it this far. What do you say about seeing what's inside?"

Resa nodded, both of us turning towards the double doors that barred our entry. I leaned into them, hinges creaking as I pushed them open, revealing their contents. Inside was a grand cathedral, a balcony overlooking the entire area. Pews lined the inner area, signifying that it was, indeed, a religious house, or at least was. At the far end of the cathedral were four massive statues, each slender, hooded figures. Seeing it all at once was breathtaking...this place had excellent design, and it showed.

Despite all of this grandeur, however, my attention was fixated on the one other entity in this room. It looked to be a humanoid of some kind, about twice as tall as I was. He bore two swords, one in each hand - the first was wreathed in flame, another in what I could only assume was magic. The second sword reminded me of Sirris' blade, and the miracle she would cast upon it...but unless this being knew we were coming, I doubted the effect was temporary. Looking past his weapons, the man was regally garbed, decorative robes underneath a breastplate, though his garb was now tattered and old from the ages.

Immediately I was on guard, but I soon found that didn't matter in the slightest. The man dashed forward with blinding speed, at the far end of the building one moment and right on top of me the next. Dual swords slashed on top of me before I even had the chance to guard myself...or for the doors behind us to shut. I was sent flying backwards with explosive force, exiting the Cathedral and back out into the foyer. Even still the man chased after me, completely ignoring Resa in his pursuit for me. Though I was on the ground, I could hear Resa running towards me...I'd noticed that this new assailant seemed to float, rather than walk.

I had a guess as to why...it was the same reason why the beast on the bridge didn't attack me, and it had to do with my weapon. Whereas the beast was only tamed to know this weapon and who wielded it, and thus likely taught to avoid it, this man likely knew Vordt...perhaps worked with him, or even was Vordt's superior. He knew that I wasn't Vordt, but this weapon showed that he had been slain...by us.

Back out in the foyer I scrambled to my feet, blocking just in time for a fiery sword to rain down on my shield, a thunderous blow that made my knees, and resolve, quake. Two more swings came in rapid succession that kept me locked down, a third underhanded swipe knocking my shield to the side, leaving me completely defenseless for his coup de grace. The magical blade was thrust forward, skewering me in the chest as my world went dark in an instant. The last thing I felt was him lift me up, hurling me off of the balcony and down into the streets below.

However, I wasn't dead...the man, the fiend that attacked us made that fatal mistake...I was still clinging onto life, but by a frayed thread. Thankfully, the assailant had no reason to think I wasn't dead...he wouldn't know that Resa and I were linked together, which meant that I had room to breathe, room that I intended to use. I still couldn't see, my vision little more than inky darkness since I'd been hurled off the edge, but I reached for my Estus flask anyways, clumsy fingers fumbling with the strap that held it. Once I retrieved it though I brought it to my face, guzzling the restorative liquids as fast as I could, coming to drain it.

My vision was the first to come back...and then the pain. I'd been so close to dying that I couldn't even feel the all-consuming pain welling within me, and I had to suppress the urge to groan in discomfort as soon as those senses returned to me...I was dead after all. Quickly, however, that pain faded as my wounds healed, until soon I was back in perfect shape.

I looked around me, only willing to turn my head at the moment. It looked like I was lying on some sort of throne, one that we'd seen earlier in our travels here. That meant I at least knew where I was, but it also meant that I couldn't get back up to where Resa presumably still was. I focused on my hearing, seeing if I could discern their location...they were still on the balcony up above, but I had no way to know how the battle was faring.

I turned my attention back towards the plaza I was in, unsurprised that I wasn't alone, but surprised to see just who was here alongside me. When we'd first passed through here a flamebearer and several knights guarded this area, but now it was a familiar face...Yuria's summon. He'd helped us in the fight against the Abyss Watchers, and though he sacrificed himself for me in the process, a single death meant little to an undead. All around the ground near him were the slain bodies of those that use to stand watch here, the summon's jagged blade dripping with fresh blood.

"Come."

A single word...and yet it was the first word I'd ever heard him utter. I got down from the throne, hearing something clatter to the ground below as I did so. My eyes scanned for movement and caught sight of a glittering golden ring hitting the floor. I snatched it out of the air, putting it away for later...now wasn't the time to try new gear.

The summon led me around to the side, a gate that was once locked now wide open. The summon led me up the stairs back towards the foyer up above. As soon as I got up, another familiar-yet-unexpected face was there...Anri. She must have been in the area as well, running in when it became clear we needed aid. She and Resa were both locked in combat with the man, the two women weaving in hits while trying to dodge as many as they could. The man still seemed relatively unscathed...that meant that I couldn't have been out that long, which was a bit of a relief.

However, now this man knew that I was alive, and did not seem pleased with my arrival. He immediately disengaged with the women, one sword blocking each of them as he dashed towards me again, but this time I was at least prepared, shield at the ready. I shouldered the blow, striking back with one of my own, Vordt's hammer landing true, frost billowing out from the impact. The summon engaged as well, barbed blade raking through the ceremonial cloth armor, blood flying free from each strike.

I went back on the defensive, knowing that I was his one and only target...so long as I was alive, the others would be safe. Massive swords rained down upon me but I took each in turn, biding time, allowing both women to close the distance, now all four of us trading blows with our quarry.

And yet, despite all of this, it didn't feel like our victory was assured. My strength was wearing thin, each blow upon my shield causing my arm to shudder and quake more than the last. I couldn't take much more of this, and if I was knocked out again I don't think he would make the same mistake he did last time...I'd be slain for certain.

Thankfully his assaults came to an end, the man actually letting up for once, though I could tell he was far from finished. Deep magics started to pour out of him as all four of us backed up towards the cathedral, even being near him now causing pain. It was as if he was undergoing some sort of...transformation, the magic that was billowing out of him now covering his entire body in a purplish black veil. However, that veil's true purpose soon became apparent, an illusory phantom of the man now standing beside him, both now locking onto me.

"You've got to be kidding me...two?"

"Just play it safe, Flynn. It's clear he only wants you."

I shook my head, looking at Resa. "No...he wants this." I held Vordt's hammer and threw it to the side, unfurling my pyromancy flame. I didn't know if that would help...but I doubted it was a mistake.

The phantasmal image darted towards Anri, the true one still focused on me, my summon at my side while Resa rotated to protect Anri. Though the phantom didn't appear real it was clear that it could hit and be hit in the same manner as the real thing. It didn't seem as aggressive, however, Anri taking the blows while Resa dealt plenty. She was still using the scythe, artful slashes cutting through the phantom quickly. I didn't know if it could be slain...I suppose nobody did, but at a minimum we had to keep it busy.

However, we also had to deal with the real thing. It was just me and the phantom now, and I was still struggling to hold my own with two additional people around us. I hurled every pyromancy I had at him, explosions of lava and fire erupting around all three of us, the man simply taking each one in kind. It didn't take long for me to exhaust all of my reserves, and I certainly didn't have the bandwidth to replenish them right now, not while he was still attacking me. I drew forth my greatsword...it was all I had left, but perhaps it was all I needed.

Thankfully, as I drew all the attention, my summon had free reign on the assault. His jagged blade raked across the man's armor plenty of times, the breastplate beginning to lose its form from repeated abuse. I too managed to weave in a few hits, the man's attack patterns now starting to make sense of me after having been on the receiving end of them so many times. I knew what he did and I was starting to see the gaps in his assault. Still, my attacks were infrequent, and his magical blades were starting to wear on me, my shield unable to protect me from everything he could deal.

Soon, however, the women came back...they'd dealt with the illusion. The four of us were upon him once again, a flurry of blades falling upon him. There was little he could do to stop it, an attack on one giving the other three plenty of room to work with. At the same time, however, I was growing weary, repeated slashes and strikes reducing my stamina, the wounds from his magic and fire becoming more than I was comfortable carrying for much longer.

The man went for one dying blow, leaping up into the air with both swords, a maneuver I'd seen before. I held my shield up, ready to block, but I could see something was different about this time...but I was too late to react to it. Each sword came down on either side of me, ignoring my shield completely, a quick flick of his wrists knocking my feet out from other me. Both massive swords were swiftly flicked around into a reverse grip, both plummeting straight towards me.

My summon leaped in front of me, catching one blade in his chest and then the other, his sideways momentum causing both weapons to miss me by the smallest of margins, the summon lying on the ground. The man ripped both swords out of him, the summon's body now in tatters, lying lifeless on the ground. That was twice now he'd saved my life...and I wasn't about to let the second go to waste.

I turned on the man in a furious rage, ignoring defense for a moment as I gripped my weapon with both hands, powerful strikes bearing into him, giving him no room to work with. Resa and Anri both kept up the tempo, scythe and swords too much for him to bear.

I wanted to end this...I didn't want to give him a chance to come back. I swung low, knowing full well that he didn't have feet, but knocking him off balance nonetheless. Anri followed it up by leaping into the air, sword wrapping around his neck as she drug him down to the ground, leaving him prone. Resa landed the killing blow, scythe penetrating him straight in the chest, his body going limp. I put insurance on it, putting my blade in a reverse grip and plunging it into his chest alongside the scythe, Anri's sword completing the trifecta. Within moments all three weapons clattered to the ground, the man's body fading away, leaving nothing but a soul behind.

I collapsed onto the ground, exhausted...I'd taken a beating, and it very clearly showed. Resa cast a healing miracle on me, bringing me back to my feet, but even still I felt exhausted.

Who...was that?"

Anri responded. "The ruler of these lands...they were known as Pontiffs. I don't know enough about them to know which one. Why was he after you? Also, who was that with us?"

I pointed to Vordt's Hammer, walking over and retrieving it. "This weapon was wielded by one of the knights of this land...I'm guessing it was one of his knights. And that man...he's a servant of Yuria. I don't know why he was here...I suppose he knew we could use backup. Thank you as well, Anri. I don't think we could have done it without you."

"I was in the area, and heard the commotion. What's next for you two?"

Resa responded. "I think we need to head back to the shrine. We were here just to buy some time, and I think it wouldn't hurt to check in now. What about you."

At this she became uncharacteristically quiet. "I'm...still figuring that out."

I had an inkling of what this was about, given my recent conversations. "I spoke with Yuria recently...care to elaborate?"

At this she was silent for a few seconds, though her helm never stopped facing mine. "Flynn...I...I want to get married."


	21. Chapter 21

Flynn

SL62 - 22 VGR - 18 ATT - 16 END - 27 VIT - 31 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK

Resa

SL62 - 16 VGR - 21 ATT - 12 END - 18 VIT - 12 STR - 21 DEX - 10 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK

Flynn

"Flynn...I...I want to get married."

I stood there in shock for one second, and then another, time dragging out longer and longer as the words dawned on me. They didn't make sense to me at first, as if those words weren't even supposed to go together, at least not when directed towards me. Slowly, however, I pieced them together, constructing them into the simple yet powerful sentence.

"What?" Even after processing it, that was all knew to say, all I could say. Marriage? I...I'd heard of it, but it wasn't too prevalent back in Thorolund and I'd certainly never thought of people in Lordran getting married. Still, I'd never considered myself one to get married...though I suppose marriage might have changed drastically since I'd last seen or heard of one.

"I know it's sudden...and I should have waited for Yuria to tell you, but I just couldn't keep it to myself for much longer."

My mind quickly lurched back into reality at that one simple name...Yuria. If she was behind this in any form or fashion then it was almost certainly nefarious. "Anri, why would Yuria want you to marry me?" My head was still a flood of thoughts, a tumultuous sea of ideas that I was drowning in.

"I want to marry you, Flynn...Yuria said it would be beneficial for both of us."

"Anri, I…"

She shook her head. "I don't need an answer now, Flynn. I will wait as long as I have to."

"Anri, it's not that. Yuria...she doesn't have your best interests in mind. I'm doubtful she has my best interests in mind, though she claims to. If she is encouraging this then there's a catch to it."

I could tell she was confused...she'd only just interacted with Yuria, and didn't have the history of her that I had. "What could be bad about...marriage? Flynn if you don't want to just...just tell me." Even as she said that I could see her resolve waver ever so slightly.

Did I want to marry her? The thought finally came to the forefront of my mind amidst the waves of others, and it hung there. I didn't see exactly what the benefit of our marriage was...there simply didn't see to be much to gain from it. "Anri it's not that...at least I don't think it's that. I just...I've worked with Yuria for a while now, and I don't trust her. I warned her not to involve herself with you, and now I hear this, and I'm...I'm skeptical. Not about you. About Yuria."

Thankfully Resa stepped in, who up to this point had remained silent as we went back and forth. "Let's take a step back...for my sake, if not both of yours. Anri...how long have you been thinking about this, and why?"

Even though she was responding to my sister, her eyes never left me. "Since we traveled together in the Cathedral. You're strong and fearless, but you still care about others. When you found me in the catacombs after I'd lost Horace, that was when I'd made up my mind...I just never had the chance to tell you until you find me here, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I talked to Yuria about it, and she encouraged me to pursue this...so here I am."

"Let's take an even further step back, please...for my sake." I paused for a moment, trying to curb the sea of thoughts. "Anri...we're old. What exactly does marriage entail now, or at least the marriage that you're familiar with?"

"Well I had ideas of my own...but Yuria said she knew of a ceremony that would help us both. I didn't press her on the details...but she said it would be good for you too."

I shook my head. "No...to Yuria's ideas. I do not trust her. What is your concept of marriage. In Thorolund it was...simple."

Anri seemed to have finally cleared the haze that she'd been in, her thoughts seeming to be a little more coherent than before and less...lovey. Despite that she spoke with more emphasis on certain words...words that were referencing me. "Well let's start with what you know, and I can talk about what's different."

I looked at Resa, trying to recall just what marriage was in Thorolund. It had been so long since we'd seen one, or been around anyone that had married. "Two people joined together and pledged to further their families, financially and socially. Each took oaths to protect the other's house and property, and would pool their resources to achieve greater than what they could individually." I looked at my sister. "Did I forget anything?"

She shook her head. "That's what I remember. The family in an arguably worse situation was often the one that initiated the conversation. The goal was to find someone that was better off than you, but not so much that they would reject you due to a lack of personal offering."

Anri looked back and forth between the two of us, letting out a stifled laugh. "Wow...you two really are old. That's not marriage now...not at all."

"Then what is?"

"Marriage to me...how to describe it. It's two people that love each other that swear to protect the other through life, death, and rebirth. You stay together and you fight together, and if one of you dies the other pledges to die as well, so that you can return to each other."

It sounded so...barbaric, and at the same time more intimate than a Thorolund marriage. You pledged to be together forever, never leaving the other's side. "And Yuria's idea of marriage...do you know what that is?"

She shook her head. "It sounded more ritualistic...marriage for me is simply a decision, nothing more. No vows, just an agreement, but it's a powerful and lasting agreement. So, with that explained…"

"Give me some time, now that I know what you're asking of me. You are a more than capable warrior Anri, and I would gladly travel alongside you...but what you're asking of me is more than that, and I need to think if I'm willing to agree to that. However." I put my hand on her shoulder, staring intently at her helm. "Do not speak to Yuria about this further, for your safety and my peace of mind. I will confront her shortly, and get all the answers I need. However, even with those answers, I am agreeing to contemplate your idea of marriage...I am not even going to consider hers, if it differs. I do not trust her, and I don't want you to be lulled into a sense of security around her. Do you understand?"

To my utmost relief, she nodded. "I do. Take your time, if you need it."

As we were ready to go our separate ways, Resa had one more question. "Anri."

"Yes?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Horace, does it?" The question was blunt, yet to the point...and it was something that I hadn't thought about up until it was mentioned.

I could see apprehension sweep through Anri, but ultimately she nodded. "I would say it expedited the process, but nothing more. I haven't adventured alone in a very, very long time...and it's starting to set in."

Resa gave a soft smile, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Anri. I miss him too."

Anri simply nodded slowly, turning away from both of us. "Anyways, I'm sure you have places to go. I won't hold you up any longer...but you know where to find me if you come to a decision, Flynn. Even if that decision is no, I'd like still like to know."

I nodded my understanding. "And I will come to you as soon as that decision is made, make no mistake."

With that we departed, the two of us walking back to the building where we'd first encountered Anri here while she lingered near the cathedral a bit longer, eventually trailing behind us.

Even though the conversation had died down, my mind was still flooded with thoughts. Marriage...even a warrior's marriage as Anri's sounded, was more than I wanted to take on right now. It meant being wholly responsible for someone, and also for yourself...swearing to stay beside them at all times, even if that means killing yourself to return to them. I couldn't do that...there was no way. Not with Resa beside me, tied to me for eternity as well...in a way, our bond was something similar to the marriage that Anri described, except that the deaths weren't voluntary.

And yet, despite everything telling me what a foolish idea it was, I couldn't help but consider it. Anri was alone now, the first time since she woke up, and after those last parting sentences I could tell that that separation was clawing at her. I didn't know if I wanted to marry her...but she very clearly needed to marry me. I almost felt bad at the thought of denying her that, forcing her back into that lonely emptiness...but I wasn't sure that joining with her would be much better. We walked a dangerous path, and though it was one that she was familiar with, it meant that she couldn't back out if she needed to. Resa and I were on this journey until the end, and we couldn't stop just because someone else with us wanted to.

I had a lot to ponder...and I had plenty of time to ponder it. We returned to the Shrine, and I turned to Resa, extending both souls that we'd acquired recently, the Pontiff's and the Demon's. As much as I'd like to visit Ludleth, I need answers from Yuria urgently. Prioritize yourself with whatever may be within them, please...but I wouldn't mind taking something new if nothing sounds your style."

My sister took them, rolling her eyes. "I'll use my better judgement. Where's your head right now? Quite a bit just got dropped on your chest."

I let out a sigh, the thoughts coursing through my head once more. "I'm leaning towards no...but I'm not confident enough in that answer yet to say it with certainty. I need time to think about it...hopefully I'll get some."

"I'll leave you alone about it then, and let you come to a conclusion on your own. I'm willing to share my thoughts, however, should you want them." It was spoken in a way that didn't insinuate that she wanted to share them...just that they were there.

"Thank you, sister. I'll take that into consideration. Right now, however, I need answers."

"We both do." Resa turned around, moving up the stairs and towards Ludleth. With nothing left to say I directed my attention onto Yuria, navigating my way through the catacombs into her hideaway. As I went, however, I noted that Greirat was back, a wave of relief flooding through me. Perhaps later I'd talk with him...now wasn't the time.

This time, I didn't even bother to feign that I trusted her, or that I was here for anything beyond answers. I lunged towards her as my hand encircled her throat, and I lifted her up just high enough until she wasn't able to stand on the floor, legs dangling beneath her. "You're going to tell me what I want to know, and I'm not letting you down until I do. Understood?"

I didn't even bother to wait out her reply, which came in the form in a fearful nod. "Tell me why Anri came to you and spoke of marriage, and why you encouraged her to pursue this, and what exactly you planned to do to me, or to her. What was your goal in this, because we both know there was a goal."

Her response came in chocked bursts of words as she gasped for breath. I lessened my grip on her after a while, but still tight enough to keep her controlled. "The wedding completes...your rise to power. It unlocks - agh - unlocks your final potential, preparing you to...to be a true Lord of Hollows."

I kept my grip steady. I couldn't tell if she was about to suffocate, or if she was perfectly fine...that was the beauty of a mask. "What was this wedding. What did it entail?"

"It...was...ceremonial." Her head lolled forward and I lessened my grip further, giving her a chance to breathe momentarily before I snapped tighter again. "The bride lies on a table, veiled. The groom takes a ceremonial weapon and...pierces her heart, transferring power from one to another."

At this I audibly snarled, my grip tightening into an iron vice around her, so tight that nothing could pass through it. "And why would you do that? I told you to leave her out of this!" I set my hand ablaze, pyromancy flame trapped between my hand and her neck as powerful heat radiated outwards.

"It was...the only way...to complete the cycle."

Her head sagged forward again and I simply discarded her, choking her for a few more seconds before throwing her to the side, watching her limp body crash into the ground. I extended my blade in front of me, hovering dangerously close to her now-bruised neck. "I'm finished with you. I will work with you no longer. Your Lord of Hollows is a Lord no longer."

Yuria put up an arm, as if trying to grasp for me, but was woefully out of reach. "You can't quit. Without you...the cycle will continue. We will be on - "

I silenced her quickly, a fireball whizzing just past her head and erupting behind her. "I believed in your cause, but I do not believe in how to achieve it. You lie, you extort, you manipulate, and you don't feel guilty about any of it. You're a disease on this land that I should eradicate right now." As I said that I lowered my sword further, now resting it on her neck, grazing it across her until I just barely felt the skin be pierced, a miniscule trickle of blood dripping to the floor. "However, I think I'll leave you like this. You're nothing without me...you said it yourself. I'll leave you to wallow in your own failure...and then when you've truly nothing left to lose, you will find my blade once more."

Her hand fell to the ground, clawing at the dirt beneath my feet. "I'm sorry. Give me one more chance, my Lord...I will make things right."

This time another pyromancy flew at her, one steeped in chaos that erupted on the back wall, the lava dripping down near her back. "I am not your Lord, and you are sorry for nothing. Speak again, and I will strongly reconsider leaving you alive. You're a danger, and I don't trust you...you're a liability even when you're this pathetic."

For once, she obeyed...she laid there on the ground in silence, crawling away from the fire that was eating at her back until she was out of harm's way. I turned around and stormed off, giving one parting glance over my shoulder at her...I didn't know if I would regret keeping her alive or not...but I wasn't ready to kill her now.

When I returned to the central chamber I could see Resa clearly hiding something, both hands wrapped behind her back and legs pressed tightly together. I mocked peeking to the side and trying to glance, delighting in the fact that she still maneuvered to block my vision. "Take a guess. If you get it right, you get it. If you get it wrong...I get it." A devilish smile crossed her face as she said that, still shielding it from me.

"Can I at least know which soul it's from? I think that's fair...too many factors to take into consideration otherwise."

She pondered that for a second, until nodding. "Pontiff Sulyvahn. The demon also had something that you might like, but well...we can make it if you don't get this."

I shook my head, pacing around for a bit. "So based on your posture, I'm guessing it's one of his weapons...if it was a ring or something small, there'd be no need to block vision behind your legs...unless this is some grand ruse." Resa raised an eyebrow as if to make me question my own logic...it worked. "I'm going to assume it's a weapon. Based on what we've had option to get so far, I don't know if I can remember getting any rings...so yeah, a weapon. Am I right so far?"

Resa was intentionally avoiding eye contact, looking high up at the ceiling. "Oh, I don't know. I think I'm going to need a more descriptive guess before I can say anything."

I rolled my eyes. "You're insufferable. Okay, so a weapon...he had two, both swords. I didn't notice much of a difference between their form, but one used magic and the other used fire. So then, the question becomes simple. Would you think I'd want more fire than what I've got, or would you think I'd want to have more versatility." I pondered that for a moment, thinking both about what I'd want, but more importantly what she'd think I'd want. I had a play in mind that might reveal my answer to me.

"I think I would have gone for the magical one, in case we encountered something that resisted fire." I watched her face intently, getting just the briefest flash of a reaction...a slight widening of her eyes, a small intake of breath...and that was all I needed. "But based on the surprise that I just saw you try to suppress, I think you would have chosen the flaming one. So, final answer: the Pontiff's flaming sword."

"Cheater." Resa scowled, walking around to reveal the weapon that she'd been hiding. It was extremely simplistic in design, a rectangular guard from which extended a rather impressive blade, about as long as my current weapon but much wider. It was made of a strange metal, almost stony in feel, and tan in color. "Ludleth called it the Profaned Greatsword. There's something called the Profaned Flame, and this sword carries a portion of that flame inside it."

I extended both hands to the weapon, wrapping my hands around the hilt. It was warm to the touch, but not uncomfortably so, reminding me of the bonfires we'd sit around. "You chose well, sister. Thank you?"

"Did you actually want the other sword? That was the other option...those were the only options."

I shook my head. "No, but I knew I'd get a reaction from you if I said I did. I solve all my problems with fire...if fire doesn't fix it, more fire always does."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, that's what I thought. Do I need to know anything about Yuria?"

I shook my head. "Only that I won't be working with her anymore. I'd rather not repeat what she told me." I turned around, pointing back towards the catacombs. "I saw Greirat back there. What's the status on that?"

"Patches found me, told me he where he left the armor. I heard Siegward in the well...dropped it to him. He didn't say where he was going next, only that he was on his way there...something about an 'old friend'. He said he would make it out on his own just fine, he just didn't want to do it without armor."

I was puzzled. "Was I really back there for that long?"

Resa nodded. "I was worried something had happened, but I figured you'd be alright. I was about to come looking for you."

I waved it off. "No need. Yuria's barely alive right now...hopefully that's the high point of the rest of her life."

Resa's face drew grim for a moment. "That bad?"

"I reacted accordingly. Please, let's not carry this topic further. Where are we off to next?"

"I think the place we left wouldn't be a bad starting point...we still don't know what's down there, after all, and the Lords of Cinder could be anywhere."

The Lords...it had been quite a while since we'd seen one, let alone heard tell of where one was. We had a lead...no reason we shouldn't follow it. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Resa

We took the bonfire back to the bonfire we'd just been at, just past the water's edge and down several staircases. Up ahead were even more stairs, previously unexplored by us up until this point. I let Flynn lead as I trailed behind him, ready for anything and everything that might come at us.

Marriage...what an unexpected thing to come from Anri. I only pressured her into telling me why because I wanted to know...but I think Flynn needed to know. To know that this might not be about him, but it was still about Horace. Everything Anri had ever done, she'd done with Horace, up until now...and she was lonely. I could understand wholly...if something were to happen to Flynn such that he was gone but I survived, I'd seek companionship as well...but marriage? What Anri described almost seemed like a burden on both parties rather than something to be celebrated and commemorated. Flynn and I did our best not to die because we knew it would drag the other with us. However, what Anri suggested was on the far end of that, forcing one to die if the other fell in battle. I didn't understand it, but I also wasn't from her time...perhaps that is all she knew, and thought of it as a benefit. I didn't know what decision Flynn would make, and I don't plan to interfere with that decision in any way...but I did have a hope as to which way he'd decide...and I'm not sure what I'd do if we had a third person permanently alongside us. I loved Anri, as a friend, an undead, and an adventurer, but Flynn and I were practiced as a duo...not a trio.

At the bottom of the stairs were more adversaries that we had seen up above, a flamebearer, a knight, and several others. Flynn tore towards the flamebearer, keeping his greatsword sheathed for now and continue fighting with Vordt's hammer, beating the flamebearer with it several times. I darted towards the knight with my new scythe...I loved this scythe. It was slightly larger than the one I was use to, but I could still wield it with the same grace as before...except now, there was a little more bite behind that grace. A flurry of deadly strikes befell the knight one after the other as I twirled the scythe around me as I danced around my opponent, leaving it unable to strike back as I tore it down. One final crushing blow caught it by surprise as I sliced across its back, a gash so deep and severe that death was the only option.

I was starting to build up quite the arsenal...twin swords, a dagger, a scythe, and a talisman...and yet I wanted more, desired more, needed more. Unlike Flynn, I wanted a weapon for every situation, and I lacked several. All I possessed was a divine dagger, a cold scythe, mundane blades, and lightning spears. I knew there was more out there, because I'd seen it. Pontiff Sulyvahn himself carried blades of magic and fire, one of which Flynn now carried with him. I wanted that, specifically the versatility that came with that many weapons. Perhaps sometime in the future I'd be in that state...but not now.

As we continued further, we found ourselves outside, leaving the nice confines that we'd been in. It seemed out of place, little more than a rocky stairway on the side of a cliff. At the far end was what seemed to be a cavern, and we continued towards it.

Inside the cavern were more stairs that we descended, finding yet another bonfire waiting for us, which we lit but mostly ignored...we'd only just come from one, after all. The architecture here seemed different than where we just were, the stones that made up the walls less refined, less clean...more filthy. We'd clearly moved into a different area now, though based on its proximity to the Boreal Valley, I could only guess they were connected. Up ahead was a long hallway that we moved down, wary of just what might be lying in wait for us.

As we rounded the corner at the end of the hall, we saw...something? Someone? It was hard to tell. It was wearing full black robes save for a facemask made of silvered metal, carrying a lantern in one hand and a...branding iron in the other? It didn't make sense, but that was certainly what it was, the lower end of the iron still molten red.

As soon as we saw it, it saw us...definitely a someone, not a something. Rather than rush at us like everything else we'd seen, it simply held up its lantern, the flame changing from a yellow to a deep red. At the same instant, I felt pain well up inside me, seemingly from nowhere. I could see Flynn suffer the same tragedy, his form faltering, arms shaky. The masked figure then walked towards us, brandishing its iron as a weapon, holding the smoldering end towards us. Flynn held up his shield and bashed it into the masked figure, proceeding to beat it down with a few powerful blows. Even once it was dead, the pain was still there...just to a lesser extent.

"What was that. You felt it too, right?"

I nodded, drinking from my Estus...the pain didn't go away. As Flynn reached for his I held out my hand, shaking my head at the same time. "Don't bother. It's...not working for some reason."

I put mine away, furrowing my brow. "Is it the place? The enemy? The lantern? You saw it change colors, right?"

He nodded. "I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to experiment enough to find out. We should certainly play it safe around those things, whatever they are. Seems like trouble.

We pressed onwards, the pain now a lingering thought in the back of my mind. Soon, however, I felt it rise again, soaring to greater heights than it did last time, the pain just bearable enough to continue walking. It was like daggers pushing against my skin from all angles, just barely piercing the flesh, but not enough to do serious damage. It hurt...excruciatingly so, but at the same time it felt as if the pain was superficial, that it wasn't real. Perhaps that was just because I didn't see it being delivered - no swords crashing down upon me, no sorceries flying through me. It just existed...but it needed to stop existing.

As we rounded another corner, I immediately figured out why. Two more masked figures, each with red lanterns. I cut down one, opting for my dagger and a blade...these things seemed unholy enough that a divine weapon might pack the extra punch I wanted. Thankfully, the masked figures weren't durable, and they didn't fight all that well...it seemed as if they relied on weakening you beforehand, and if they didn't catch you by surprise, there was little they could do to follow up. Flynn took out the other one, a fireball soaring across the nearby bridge to engulf it in flames.

Even though nothing had laid a hand on me, I needed to lie down...take a breather and let the pain subside. As I did, I looked around, taking in what exactly was around us. Iron doors barred several inlets, some doors off their hinges and strewn about in various positions. Undead as well seemed to linger here...it was more than just the masked figures, but nothing else really seemed keen to fight.

"It's a jail." Flynn made the observation...and it fit.

"And those masked figures...they're jailers?"

He shrugged. "Makes sense. Imagine trying to escape this place after you've been trapped in here for a couple weeks. One of those jailers holds up that lantern, and I doubt you can even walk out of here. I'm sure it's quite reliable."

After a while, the pain finally seemed to have died down. It still hurt, but it was less...pressing. I felt like I could get better again. I took out my talisman, casting one of my healing miracles on myself, relieved when I felt the curative effects take over. "Seems to be fine now...guess they don't want their prisoners to suffer forever." I began casting another miracle on Flynn, restoring my energy with my Ashen flask once I was done.

"How thoughtful of them...are you good to keep going?"

I nodded, standing back up and crossing the bridge before us. At the far end was another split, a door to our left, a hallway to our right. Flynn tried the door, finding it locked...that only left one option. I peered down it, seeing another jailer at the far end...I'd had enough of these. Two lightning spears to chest was all it took to take it down, and we continued forward.

The further we explored the space, the less I liked it...everything here was hideous, ruined, or both. Eventually we started encountering creatures that looked like a cross between a lizard and a human, terrible skinless beings that walked on four legs with alien faces, carrying spears that I wasn't convinced didn't come from themselves. They were terrifying, horrid beings that I cut down mercilessly. As we went even further the jailers seemed to change their tactics as well, tactics that I rather preferred over the alternative of having the life sucked from my bones. They came at us with weapons - swords and crossbows, mostly, far easier to handle than the ones with the lanterns that we'd seen earlier.

We were outside when we fought the armed jailers, or at least what passed for outside here...it looked like we were in a cavern, rather than the jail proper. To our left was some sort of dilapidated tower, stones crumbling around its exterior. There was no way to get there, at least not right now, but I had no doubt we'd see it in the future.

We continued on, rounding a bend in the path as we entered a tunnel, the strange tower leaving our vision for the time being. Around the corner were several more of the jailers, all masks turning towards us as soon as we made our presence known. We fought them down as before, finally clearing the area of adversaries. As I looked around, however, there was no way forward...the corridor we were in was a dead end, save for what looked like outlets meant for drainage in various corners.

Flynn looked around, finding that that wasn't quite right...one of these outlets had a ladder tied to it. "What do you think...keep going forward?"

I shrugged. "No reason not to. We don't have any other leads at the moment, at least." And thus we descended down the ladder, finding ourselves in a small corridor with a door at the end, Flynn gently pushing it open to emerge into the space beyond. Even still the door creaked and squealed as we opened it, as if it hadn't been used for ages.

A giant...identical to the two we saw in the Cathedral. It seems it had been sleeping up until just now, the awful sounds of the door stirring it from its slumber. It looked around and immediately glared at us, its metal mask hiding the void behind it.

We knew how to fight these...we'd certainly done it a couple times already, and once again we'd have difficulties reaching the giant. The door led us out to a ledge, barely enough room for both of us to walk side-by-side without falling off the cliff where the giant stood. The ground was about even with its chest, giving it easy access to pummel us into oblivion, which it wasted no time in initiating. Its fists slammed down onto the stone floor in a vicious rage, both of us getting out of the way before it could hit us. I immediately drew forth my twin blades, ready to attack...but having no way to do so. It seemed at least slightly more intelligible than the ones we'd fought before it, recalling its arms before we had a chance to swing back, and staying far enough away that we couldn't attack it in any other way.

I did the only thing I could...miracles. I threw spear after spear, desperately trying to take it down before things got troublesome. Eventually, however, I ran out...and it still stood. Flynn had been throwing pyromancies at the same time, both of us unloading our entire ranged arsenal all the while trying to avoid the devastating slams that the giant fought back with.

Once we ran out of that, it was a game of cat and mouse...cat and mice, more accurately. There was nothing we could do to stop it as it attacked us other than try to run, but we couldn't even do that without fail...soon, our Estus flasks were joining our ashen ones as far as being empty.

In a last-ditch effort, I called out to Flynn. "Do you still have rope?"

He froze for a second in thought, only moving because a fist slammed down where he would have been. "Think so. Keep it busy for a second while I look."

I did so, acting like I was swiping at its arms whenever I avoided them, painting myself as the more desirable target. Meanwhile Flynn rifled through his few belongings, eventually coming out with a length of coiled rope, tossing it to me. "Here."

I grabbed it, instantly pulling out Sirris' diagger. "Your turn to keep it busy."

I set to work fastening the rope to the dagger by wrapping it around the hilt and crossguard and giving it a good tug to ease my mind. I had one shot at this...miss, and I would plummet to what had to be death. Hit...and it might be a slightly more delayed process. A loose rope, and it wouldn't matter how well I threw it.

I leaped into the void beyond the ground, throwing my hand forward. It had been a long while since I'd used the rope and dagger, and my form was rusty. Still, the dagger flew true, plunging itself into the giant's chest...and promptly began to slide down, tearing through the giant's flesh.

I panicked, momentum still swinging me closer to the giant, but not nearly as fast as I wanted, or needed. The dagger finally hitched to a stop at its loincloth and I swung forward, going all the way around until I was at its back, when I finally let go of the dagger. I was in freefall for a few seconds, nothing around me except the giant...the only 'ground' around me that would save me from falling to death. In my offhand I already had a blade ready, and I contorted my body just enough to get the tip of it to pierce its flesh...that was all I needed. I withdrew the blade's twin as I began to descend once more, plunging it deeper into its back than the first. I came to a stop near its lower back...alive, but very, very panicked.

I proceeded to climb up its back, the only thing I could do...its weakness was its head, after all. Each plunge of my blades seemed to agitate it a little more than the last as it tried to throw me off, but I kept my grip firm, refusing to let go as it swiped at me. Soon I was at its shoulders, twin trails of blood trickling down its back from the dozens of stab wounds I'd given it. It was already falling to one knee by the time I sliced its facemask off, exposing its empty face to the world once more. Both knees hit the floor by the time I circled around, plunging my sword into the darkness...and it crashed to the ground.

I was already far too low to get back up...I was going wherever it planned to take me, and right now that meant down. I hit the ground right as its body faded away, leaving me alone down here...wherever 'here' was. At first glance it looked like more jail cells, iron bars embedded into the stone walls of this pit.

Not long after I was down here, I heard movement...lots of it. Soon, one rat appeared, followed by a second and third, until an entire swarm of them appeared all at once, all moving as a horde to engulf me.

I fought back, but I wasn't suited for dealing with a horde...that was Flynn's proficiency. I swung at them in vain, the rats trying to overcome me, and likely going to succeed.

"Incoming!"

I looked up, seeing Flynn's body in midair, and growing larger at a terrifying rate. He landed on the ground in a crash, Vordt's hammer slamming down before he did as a blast of frost bellowed from its tip, sending rats scattering in all directions. I could tell the fall hurt him...there was no way it couldn't. He pulled out his Estus flask while he had the chance draining the rest of its contents.

"I'm going to do something very stupid, but it will work, and I don't want to hear any lip after the stunt you just pulled. Let them come to me...I'll take them all on."

I nodded. "I trust you, brother. Always have. Always will." I backed off towards the edge of the pit, the rats starting to come to their senses once more. They swarmed with fervor as Flynn called forth his pyromancy flame...it seemed he had saved one last dance just in case he needed it.

Fire erupted around him as the rats swarmed him, incinerating almost all of them on the spot. When he emerged from the explosion lava and fire cascaded down his armor in an awe-inspiring display, a weapon gripped in each hand...fire in one, ice in the other.

Not all of the rats had perished in the initial explosion, but the rest soon followed. Flynn raged around the battlefield, smashing some of the survivors with his mace, cleaving through others with his sword. He was surprisingly adept at using two very different weapons at the same time, especially with next to no practice with this style of fighting. Within a few seconds, however, the remaining rats were dead, an odd collection of charred and frozen pelts surrounding us.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The voice came from one of the cages...I could tell just from hearing it that it was Siegward.

"It's Resa and Flynn...where are you?"

I followed his voice, eventually finding him in the middle cage. He was tied up, unable to move, and strapped to a bench. Oh Siegward...you'd just been set free, and now you got yourself stuck here again. I took pity on him...this must have been the first undead the jailers bagged in quite a while. "How do we get you out of here?"

He shook his head, about all he could do in his restraints. "I'd made it where you are now, but I got further...those masked figures chased me, though, and I couldn't outrun them forever. I don't know how they got me in here...they knocked me out while they drug me to this wretched cell, but I assure you I got much further than here."

I thought back to what he'd mentioned earlier...about an old friend. "Did you find the person you were looking for?"

He shook his head. "No...Yhorm still eludes me. I know he is down here, however, hiding...shirking his duties."

"What duties?"

"He is a Lord of Cinder. Like all the others, he did not return to his throne. I must bring him back...I am the only one that can bring him back."

Flynn was curious at this. "Why only you?"

"Yhorm has only one weakness, the Storm Ruler. It was a weapon specially crafted to defeat him, and him alone. There are only two in existence. I possess one...I do not know what became of the other. Without a Storm Ruler to quell him, it would be nigh improbable, potentially impossible, to kill him. He is a giant, and a powerful one at that. You felled one just now, or I so presume it was you...Yhorm is far more powerful than that. Terrifyingly so."

Flynn and I both grew silent...we were going to save Siegward anyways, but now it was clear it was our utmost priority. We'd finally gotten word of a Lord of Cinder, and it could only be killed with one blade. "Don't worry, Siegward. We'll get you out of there...somehow."

The man nodded. "I will owe you deeply if you are able to do so. I wish I could be of more help, but I have told you all I know. You are smart though, both of you. I have full confidence you'll figure something out."

Flynn and I left this area...there had to be a back entrance or something, some way to get him out of there, but it wasn't from this room. The exit of this room took us to an elevator, one that brought us up to a locked door next to the bonfire we'd found at the entrance of this place. It was easy enough to unlatch from this side and we moved back out to the bonfire, both of us collapsing from exhaustion. That giant had pushed us both to the brink, draining all of our resources on that single foe. If what Siegward said was true, and that Yhorm was far stronger than any other giant...I wasn't even sure a Storm Ruler would save us.

I'm realizing that I'm writing too slow to finish this by next November (probably, tough to tell), so I'm going to try and pick up the pace a little bit. Nothing massive, trying to move to a 10-11 day cycle as opposed to 14, but that means I won't just be publishing on the weekends every time. Really enjoyed writing this chapter, looking forward to the future. Stay tuned :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Flynn**

 **SL64 - 24 VGR - 18 ATT - 16 END - 27 VIT - 31 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL64 - 16 VGR - 22 ATT - 13 END - 18 VIT - 12 STR - 21 DEX - 10 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

We needed to save Siegward...that was our top priority now. Yhorm would have to come after that, but Yhorm wouldn't matter if the only one that could slay him was trapped in a cell. However, that left a lot of open questions. We had to find how to get to Siegward first, and then deal with any mechanisms that were put in place to keep him there...of which there were at least shackles. Worst of all, we were now back where we started at the beginning of the jail, which meant we had to trudge through everything we'd already been through before we could make any sort of forward progress. Flynn pointed out while we rested at the bonfire that there had been a tunnel past the giant...that at least gave us a starting point.

Getting back to where we'd been wasn't awful...we knew what to expect, where to expect it, and how best to defeat it. The jailers were predictable and everything else didn't pose much of a challenge to us, so we quickly made it through the jail. I was pleasantly surprised to see that the giant was no longer there when we returned, the sheer cliffside awkwardly empty without the gargantuan beast filling it. As Flynn had pointed out, there was indeed a tunnel on the far end of the room that continued further past the jail, letting us explore further than we had before. We were attacked by a host of rats once we got over there, which Flynn dispatched easily.

The tunnel looked to be part of a sewer system, a thin layer of putrid water running along the bottom. We continued down it, eventually seeing several sets of stairs at what appeared to be the back...another dead end yet again. At the end, however, were two chests...perhaps that would give us a clue.

We'd learned our lesson about chests...they weren't always what they seemed. I plunged my dagger into the right one, relieved when it didn't grow fangs and attack us. I opened the lid, finding a single iron key, very simplistic in its design. I handed it over to Flynn, who forever had been our keyholder...there was a chance that that might be connected to getting Siegward out, and I didn't want to lose that opportunity.

As soon as I attacked the other chest, it erupted in an explosion of flesh and teeth, sinewy appendages sprouting from the base of the chest while a row of jagged teeth lined the edge of the box. I steeled myself while Flynn drew forth both his weapons, both of us ready to fight. The chest lunged at us first, jaws clamping shut on thin air, and we both counterattacked, hammer, sword, blade, and dagger all working in a grandiose quartet, an onslaught of pain too great for most entities to sustain. The chest tried to continue attacking, but there was little it could do. When it fell, it left behind a small ring. The ring was shaped like a talon, three claws on top and one on the bottom, and in the center was a well-cut purple gem that seemed to emanate a cruel presence.

As soon as Flynn saw the ring he started rifling through his belongings. "That reminds me...I saw a ring when I was playing dead while you fended off the Pontiff...seems more like your thing than mine." In his hand was a simple golden band.

I already wore four rings...the flowered one we found in the Settlement, the one Irina gave us, the one we found in the mausoleum, and the one I'd found near the Braille tome. Flynn, however, only had three...the ring we got from fighting the demon in the swamp, one from fighting a giant crab, and the one that let him speak to Quelaan. I couldn't wear a fifth...my hands already felt clunky as they were, but Flynn could certainly take a fourth. "Are you sure? Keep it...I have enough."

He shook his head. "I feel energy coming from this...the same kind of energy your miracles give off. Trust me...this isn't meant for me." He was more forceful this time, placing it directly in my hand rather than simply offering it. When he did, I could sense exactly what he was talking about...the ring I'd found near the Braille tome gave of a similar energy, except this new one was far stronger.

"Okay...but you can at least keep one of mine, at least for now." I traded the rings out, opting for what seemed to be the more powerful one, extending the older one to Flynn. "I don't know if it will help you in the slightest, but it can't hurt." He agreed to that much, putting on the ring. I figured it would do nothing for him...we found it next to miracles, and he knew none...but it was better than nothing. I put away the claw-like ring that we picked up, willing to guess that it would do even less for us than nothing.

When we turned around to leave, we weren't alone...far from it. Lizards had appeared, the same ones that attacked us on the Road, as well as the sewers oh-so-long ago...I hated these. Even worse, we were backed into a corner, and couldn't run to escape their gaseous clouds if we needed to. All ten eyes from five creatures were intensely trained on us, but they hadn't engaged yet...but I had no doubt it was imminent.

I threw a lightning spear at the furthest one, the power from this new ring coursing through me as I did so. I could feel my miracles grow in strength, even more than the previous ring did...and it felt good. Flynn ran up to one with both weapons out, smashing his hammer down onto it before plunging his sword in its back.

As we slaughtered them, however, one near the back had escaped us thus far, and began its counterattack. Thick gas poured from its mouth, an act followed by another surviving lizard, the space around us now a dusty gray. I could feel myself tensing, gray crystals forming on my skin the longer I stayed in this cloud. I ran out as fast as I could, my mobility so impaired that I tumbled down the stairs rather than walk down them...but I was alive, at least for now.

Flynn had already made it out, hurling a fireball into the cloud that ignited two more of the lizards, leaving only one remaining. It stayed back, content to hide within its deadly cloud rather than brazenly fight to its death. Flynn solved the issue with another fireball, leaving us empty in the room. As soon as we were clear of danger he rushed over to me, kneeling down. "Are you alright?"

I nodded...I was getting better. "Just give me a minute...I was in there for a bit too long." The crystals never stayed for too long once you were out of the cloud, and I could already feel them flake and peel away. After a minute or so of waiting I was back on my feet, ready to keep going. While I was down I had spotted a break in the tunnel walls, perhaps another way to keep going forward, another way to free Siegward.

Several rats attacked us as we went through, though nothing we were ill-equipped to handle. The next room we entered seemed like we were back in the jail proper, the natural stone walls now replaced by fine-laid brick, and the familiar dampness that seemed to coat the place was back. The room we were in had a single exit, and I could already hear movement from the other side. I peeked out, worried about just what we might be up against...as soon as I got a glimpse, I immediately looked away.

"Probably ten of them...the jailers."

That took Flynn back, just as it had me. "How are they armed?"

"All with lanterns...I don't like this."

Flynn put away his hammer, leaving his sword in his off hand while he unfurled his pyromancy flame. "They can weaken us, but...hopefully they can't kill us with those lanterns. If we can take them down from a distance, maybe we stand a chance."

"But...we're going to be so weakened. Are we even going to be able to move?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I hope so, but I'm guessing it won't be easy. However, unless you know another way forward that you'd like to share, we don't get much of a choice."

"You're right...let's go."

Flynn was the first to go out, instantly hurling a fireball towards the center of the cluster. It was hard to tell just how many there were, but the eruption had to at least hit five of them...but more came. As the flames faded I saw the collective glow of their lanterns shift to red...and then my entire world went to black.

The pain was indescribable...it was like I was on the verge of dying, constantly, and every second I drew closer to that death. I could barely see, my vision blackened and hazy, and I barely had the mental bandwidth to focus on what I could see. Even if I could focus, my arms and legs were like leaves in the wind...I'm pretty sure I fell down as soon as the lanterns shifted, unprepared for just how bad it would be. I crawled my way to my feet, no idea where Flynn was, but knowing that he had to be alive. I didn't want to throw a lightning spear...if I accidentally hit him, it would be the end of both of us.

"Resa?"

I heard him somewhere to my left...or at least I think I did. "Flynn?"

He didn't respond, but I saw a bloom of fire arc across my clouded vision, erupting near where I thought the jailers were. Everything was so black, so dark...it was hard to tell just what was happening.

My vision readjusted...it wasn't black because of my vision, but because a jailer had broken off from the pack, walking towards me. The flaming hot iron was in its hand, the orange glow breaking the blackened mass walking towards me. I was still on the ground, far too weak to be able to get up at the moment. I crawled backwards, barely outpacing it, until I felt my back run into the damp walls behind me.

"Help!" I pulled out my talisman, not knowing just how close the figure was to me, but not really caring. I fired off a single lightning spear before proceeding to roll out of the way, my mind reeling from performing little more than a roll. I looked around wildly, throwing another lightning spear at the approaching black mass, and then a third...I threw a fourth to make sure, but I was fairly confident the third had done it in.

I heard another explosion somewhere else in the room, helping me reorient myself if nothing else. I called out for Flynn again, unable to distinguish between his black armor and the dark walls surrounding me. Once I knew where he was I pushed myself back up against the back wall, sliding along until I was in the corner of the room...I knew where I was now, which helped, if only a little. There wasn't much I could do, though...my vision was still too clouded to see the jailers, if any were still alive, and my lightning spears required at least some level of accuracy.

I'm pretty sure Flynn didn't know if they were dead yet, either, fireball after fireball soaring through the air, until eventually they came to an abrupt halt...I could only assume he had run out of magical energy. I decided to test things...see if perhaps we were in the clear. I cast my healing miracle on myself...and everything became clear once again.

There were small fires everywhere, all tied in some way to one of the jailers, which had this point been reduced to little more than ashes. I cast a second miracle on Flynn, bringing him back from the brink of death as well...we were alive. We made it.

"Can we agree not to die until we find another bonfire? I'm not walking through here again."

I nodded. "You're the one that has trouble playing it safe, not me. If you promise to survive, I will too."

From somewhere else in this room, or one of its outlets, I heard a third voice. "If you're looking for a bonfire, there's one up ahead."

I immediately pulled out my blades. "Who's there."

The lilting voice continued, its location masked by the complicated structure of this room "Oh, just little old me. I won't harm you from behind this cell...unless you want me to, of course."

Flynn was moving towards the voice as we continued the conversation, honing in on its location. I followed him, ready to strike if that was what was necessary. Eventually we found her, one final jailer guarding the entrance to her cell that we quickly disposed off. Beyond the iron bars appeared to be some sort of witch...black robes, black hat, really looking like little more than a lump of fabric on the ground.

"Ah, I see you've found me. I'm Karla."

I narrowed my eyes. "And what do you want?"

She leaned back in her cell, letting out a sigh. "Getting out of this birdcage would be a start, really. If you're talking about after that I'll have to admit, I haven't given it much thought. I could be of use, if that helps sweeten the deal."

Flynn interjected. "You were talking about a bonfire. How do you know there's one ahead?"

She laughed. "Well, I guess I don't know for certain, but some galumphing fool made his way through here not long ago and never came back...I can only guess he found a bonfire."

That must have been Siegward...as much as it pained me to accept it, the description was almost certainly a match. "He was captured by the jailers...I don't think he found a bonfire." However, that did tell us one crucial piece of information - the entrance to his cell was ahead of us, not behind.

"Well he did avoid as many as he could, goodness knows they need all of their forces here just to make sure I don't escape. I'm quite certain two or three chased after him...sounds like they caught him."

I still didn't trust this woman...every thing she said put me on edge. I knew she was telling the truth, or at least I hoped she was...but it felt like she was hiding twice as much as she was saying. "And why are you so dangerous that you need ten jailers outside your door?"

Karla cackled. "I'm a practicer of the darker side of sorceries...there's much to be learned there. People don't trust us heretics, always think we're up to no good...I suppose that's because we normally are. People are aware of most sorceries and their effects, but dark sorceries? People have no idea. They probably think I can 'poof' to the other side of this door and kill all of them with a snap of my fingers. You need security when you're afraid."

Flynn crossed his arms over his chest. "And can you do that?"

"The first half, no. The second half...well, I am out of practice." A smug grin seemed to rest on her face, the only thing I could see beyond the brim of her hat.

"So why should we release you? That is what you want, isn't it? To be set free?"

"Oh I would love to be free of these confines, yes. As to why...I can teach you, both of you. I smell the stench of magic in each of you, which means there is something I can teach you that you do not know. Whether you want to admit it or not, one...or both...of you are curious. That's why you've kept talking to me."

I shook my head. "We're only here because we're looking for a friend, and you had information. That is all."

Karla's smile widened as she raised her hand, shooing us away. "Then you've gotten what you came for...walk away now little bird. I'm of no further use to you, it seems."

Flynn immediately pivoted and walked away, as I followed him. I only made it about three steps though, a burning desire to know welling within me. Defeated, I walked back to the cell. "Do you read Braille?"

Karla's smile grew from playful to sinister...she knew she had me. "Ah, I see you practice miracles. There are few miracles steeped in darkness, but the ones that do exist are quite powerful. To answer your question, however...yes. I do."

I looked at my brother, sadness across my features. "Flynn...where's the key."

He shook his head. "Resa you can't be serious. You? A Warrior of Sunlight?"

"Flynn...give me the key. We can free her if nothing else...it's the right thing to do. I need to think about if I want to use her...other services." This last part was directed to Karla rather than my brother.

Flynn pulled out the key, trying it on the locked door...it didn't fit. Karla let out a playful sigh. "Oh well, guess I'm trapped here for a bit longer."

I scowled...though she had been useful, her attitude certainly was grinding on me. I pulled out the miracle tome we'd found in the Cathedral, riddled with ratty and unkempt pages. "We'll look for a key...at least I will. In the meantime, here's this. Read it if you'd like." I tossed the book through the bars of the cell, which was quickly snatched up.

"Oh lovely, something to keep me occupied. I'll give it a look...I expect you to use something from it. Miracles are revolting...my least favorite of all the magics. If you're going to subject me to reading this drivel, at least promise to make it worth my while."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Whether or not we find a key, I'll come back and learn one. Only one."

Karla clapped her hands a couple times. "Good enough. Now be on your way my fearless rescuers, I have reading to do." She flipped open the cover of the book, clearly pretending to be deeply invested in the tome that I'd just given her.

The two of us walked away, walking beyond the confines of this room towards the direction Karla directed us. We were back outside now, the crumbling tower we saw in the distance now dead ahead of us. Our method of getting there looked to be a broken stone pillar that had fallen over, granting us passage.

I knew I wouldn't make it far until the questions came...we were only three steps past the room's exit before they started. "Resa...I want to make sure that you're confident in what you're doing."

I let out a sigh. "I am, brother. Whether or not I use any miracle she teaches me, we should still free her. Are we in agreement on that?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure you should make deals with someone like her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Someone like her? You mean like Yuria?"

Again, he nodded. "I'm speaking from experience here, as well as your brother. Dark people, shady people...they might promise you these grand gifts of power and glory, and it might sound so tantalizing that you can't ignore it. However, all they want is power for themselves. I'm worried about what happens after Karla gets freed...if she continues to press you to learn dark miracles until that's all you do."

His fear was reasonable, especially given his interactions with Yuria. "Even if I do learn a single miracle from her, I made no assurance that I would use it even once. I'll only learn what I want, and if you want to be beside me as a second voice of reason whenever I talk to Karla, I have no issues with that. I'd be in favor of that, in fact."

That seemed to put his mind at ease. "Okay...that's all I needed to hear."

I looked up, immediately taking a few cautious steps backwards and drawing my weapons. "That's good, because I think we've got company."

Flying towards us at an alarming rate was a gargoyle, but not one even remotely similar to the one we fought at the Undead church ages ago. Rather than the fine construction of that ancient gargoyle this one looked crude in comparison...bulky wings and body, and I wasn't even sure its head was still attached. In its hand was a massive spear that it held in two hands, the tip of which was angled directly towards us as it careened towards the dilapidated pillar we were walking on.

Flynn and I both dove backwards as an eruption of stone roared to life where the gargoyle slammed into the ground, its spear wedging deep into the ground. Flynn and I both scrambled to our feet while it pulled its spear from the ground, the fight now beginning in earnest.

Flynn rushed forward, slamming his hammer into the beast's wing only for it to bounce off harmlessly, the stony appendage barely even looking damaged by what was assuredly a sound blow. Flynn tried again several more times, each time meeting a steadfast defense...we needed another way in, and we needed to figure out what that was fast. Pyromancies weren't an option, as we hadn't found a bonfire since our run in with the horde of jailers, and I doubted I could weave a lightning spear through...and even if I did, I doubted its effectiveness.

I decided to make our way in. I ran in past Flynn and slid under its wings, finding myself in a pocket of darkness - wings behind me, chest in front of me, and shoulders above. I did the only thing I could do from here and began slashing at its chest, my blades doing little against its rocky hide...but I could feel myself making headway, however slow it was.

Suddenly light filled my vision, its wings unfurling to full width, right as its spear fell down on top of me. I didn't see it coming in time to dodge it, but I certainly felt it as the tip skewered me in the side of the chest. The hole grew wider as the thicker end of spear approached me, practically ripping me in two.

I felt the spear plant into the ground behind me, pinning me in place for the time being. I grabbed for my talisman and cast my healing miracle on myself, solely to stay stable in the immediate future. Flynn fought back while he had the opening, ducking into the space between its wings and slamming his hammer into its chest. That certainly seemed to leave a mark, the gargoyle staggering backwards from the blow, the side of which being that the spear was no longer stuck in my chest. My wounds immediately started to close up as an aftereffect of the miracle, and within seconds I was back on my feet.

I backed up now...I couldn't take that kind of blow again, at least not reliably. Flynn could, however, and in fact did...several times. He traded out his sword for a shield, taking the destructive blows of the gargoyle time after time, not once even flinching. I dedicated myself to keeping him alive, restoring his wounds whenever he didn't perfectly avoid the spear. This gave him the room he needed to continue wailing on the gargoyle, Vordt's hammer slowly but methodically breaking away at its chest. By the time it eventually fell, however, I had completely drained my ashen flask...there wasn't much more that I could provide him.

We needed to find a bonfire, and soon. I scanned the crumbling tower, breathing out a sigh of relief when I saw the telltale twisted sword hiding amidst its upper balcony. I pointed it out to Flynn, and we set our course for the tower. Several ladders had been erected to help us get where we needed to go, one dropping us down to the tower's lowest floor while another helped us climb up to where we needed to go. Once I was up there Flynn had already lit the flame, taking a rest in the ruins around it. I took a seat beside him, leaning back on splintered wood and simply closing my eyes...we were safe once again.

Once we were ready to leave, however, there was still a burning question in my mind...how to find Siegward. We had a rough idea as to where his cell was, since we'd just come from the jail, but we had to find a way to get back there. Flynn and I descended the ladder, returning back down to the ground floor of the tower, searching for a way back. The tower was barely standing as it was with numerous holes and pockets along the exterior, meaning that it was nigh impossible to tell what was actually a way forward, as opposed to what was just broken.

"I think I found something!"

I rushed over to Flynn who had found one hole with ground beyond it...it was the best we'd found so far. "Let's see where it takes us. Hopefully the right direction."

When we jumped through the hole we were even lower than we were before, now somewhere in a darkened back alley. There was a staircase at the end of it...a staircase that led to nowhere, as it was. The last step dropped off to sheer nothingness, the most direct way back to the jail now a literal dead end. However, this alley extended in multiple directions...perhaps one of them would wrap around.

I had hope was we wandered around, seeing a wooden bridge rise up on the far end, leading into a stone building beyond it. We made our way towards there, nearly making it in until we heard the telltale sounds of a gargoyle swooping in, this one armed with a massive flaming hammer rather than a spear like the previous ones. We dealt with it in a similar manner to the previous one, and this time I knew my role...it wasn't the front lines. I kept back while Flynn ran at it head-on, keeping him alive while he traded blows with the gargoyle. Once it fell we continued on, moving into the building beyond.

As soon as we walked through the opening my nose was immediately assaulted by sewage, or perhaps something of a similar ilk. The scent here was abhorrent, borderline unbearable, somehow even worse than the swamp. Worst of all, I didn't know where it came from...nothing immediately seemed to be decomposing or decaying.

The hallways here were fairly cramped, only permitting one of us at a time, and they seemed to be as dilapidated as the rest of this area. Multiple times as we trekked through Flynn needed me to back up, the floor underneath us having crumbled long ago. As we moved forward the smell only got worse, to the point that I was gagging every couple of seconds just from being near whatever was the source of the stench.

I was soon to find the cause, this building depositing us onto a rickety wooden bridge, overlooking a horrific swamp that was certainly the cause of my distress. Now that I was directly above it it was even worse than before, but I kept my stomach in control for now...we'd done a complete turnaround from when we entered the building, meaning that ahead of us was the jail. If this wasn't the right way, it had to be close.

Beyond the swamp was a building several stories tall, somehow more put together than everything else around us. We had to get there, however, and I was concerned that even touching the putrid waters below us could be harmful if we stood there for too long. There were a few spots of land that rose up above the water level that might grant us safe passage...but there were also the hideous, spider-like creatures that we saw in the sewers of the Boreal Valley, lying in wait for us even here. Getting to safe ground wouldn't be easy, but we at least had to try.

Flynn looked towards me. "What's our plan of attack here?"

I pointed to what I thought was the best path - one patch of ground was almost right below the bridge, and there was another close to the building. I saw a ladder scaling up to the second story of the building...I'd lost all sense of depth to know if we were above or below Siegward's cell right now, but my guess was that we were low. That, combined with the fact that I didn't see an easy entrance to the ground floor, meant we'd scope out the second floor first and look around for more if we needed to.

I went ahead and pulled out my talisman, executing a few of the spiders with lightning before we even landed, hoping to make our dash to safety as painless as possible. Once our path was as clear as it was going to get, I made the jump, praying that it would end favorably.

As soon as I hit the ground I broke into a mad dash, finding the waters quite viscous and covering a thick layer of mud, sending my movement to a screeching halt. The water was, in fact, toxic - I could feel it eating away at my armor as soon as I began trudging through it, only serving to compel my legs to move as fast as possible. I put all my energy into my legs, forcing myself to make the distance to the second pocket of land, and thus safety.

I'd missed a spider that had hid itself exceptionally well underneath the waters, only now making itself known as it leapt into the air, descending upon me. I dodged out of the way, momentarily going invisible as I reached for my twin blades, going invisible again as I repositioned myself behind it, plunging both weapons into its back as it squealed in pain. It tried to retreat but I wouldn't have it, thrusting my hand forward as Sirris' dagger flew forth, wrapping around one of its many legs as I reeled it back in, landing the killing blow on it with my remaining sword. I didn't use the dagger often now but I had opted to secure the rope tightly around my wrist, giving me a sort of anchor if I needed...at the cost of not being able to let go in an instant. I could still cut the rope though, and had no doubt that I would need to, but I'd rather handle two situations adequately rather than one well and one poorly. I untangled my dagger from its legs just as Flynn made it to the land, lagging behind me due to his heavier armor and my head start.

I could hear movement from inside the building...movements of large and lumbering creatures, far different from the spiders around us. We took a short break here, making sure that all of the water was free of our skin and armor before we descended into it once again. Once we did go I went first once more, the second leg of our journey to safety much shorter and uneventful than the first. Once we were on solid, non-deadly ground I quickly ascended the ladder, climbing up to the second story of the building.

The lumbering movements were louder up here, evidence that we were only drawing closer to whoever, or whatever, was lying in wait. We were still outside the building at the moment, standing on a ledge that wrapped around the front of it. We didn't have enough room here for Flynn to get in front of me, so I continued forward, both swords ready to slash at the first thing I saw move. I rounded the corner, moving from the side of the building to the front...still nothing. I could see an empty doorway to my right that led into the building, where I was positive the sounds came from. I slowed my steps down to little more than a crawl, trying to avoid detection if at all possible...whatever was in there wasn't moving much, and from this distance I heard little more than its breathing.

When I lunged out from around the corner, the only thing there was...asleep. It was lying on the ground with its back to me, but it looked to be some sort of quadrupedal creature, gray and hairless all over. Something was odd about its face, but I couldn't tell exactly what given that it was turned away from me, and it was so close to the wall that inspecting it wasn't going to be feasible.

I turned around to Flynn, holding a finger up to my mouth. We'd avoid that if all possible, and try to keep from rousing it from its slumber. There was still more to this balcony here, and as we followed further it led up to a stairway. As soon as we were a few paces away I quickened my steps, trying to get clear of the unknown creature before we caused any more harm. As we rose up the stairway we grew to become level with the roof of the building, continuing even higher. At the far end was a hallway that led into the far wall of the overall room that we were in, still facing towards the side nearest the jail. My hopes rose the higher we climbed...perhaps this would be where they kept Siegward .

Eventually we reached the peak of the stairs, already deep into the hallway now. It made a sharp turn to the left, a plethora of bent and broken metal bars to our right. Outside was a familiar scene, but not from this angle...this was the pit where we fought the giant. We'd rested since then, so the horde of rats was out in earnest once more, but it was unmistakably the same place. That meant, based on our height, that Siegward was right below us.

"We're too high up...we're close though, just not quite in the right place."

Flynn nodded, searching the area. "Maybe there's some hidden door he's trapped in. You never know around here."

It was a fair point, and I didn't plan on giving up so easily anyways. I scoured the rest of the hallway, pushing and stepping on every brick that looked out of place...nothing. When I got to the far end, however, I did see something of note...perhaps helpful.

"Keys. No way to tell whose." Rather than a singular one, this was a whole ring of them, three in total. Flynn came over and I handed them to him...we had four keys now, and only knew of two locks we needed open. It only served to open more questions than it did close them.

We continued searching the area, trying everything we could possibly think of...nothing. "There has to be some other way in, some secret entrance. I don't think it's here...but I think we've been found." Marching towards us were two jailers, albeit far different from the jailers we were accustomed to. There were two of them, each garbed in pristine white robes, rather than the black that all the others had been wearing. Like all the others, however, they carried lanterns in their hands...lanterns that were quickly shifting to red.

I ran forward, breaking this up before it could well and truly start. I ran between the two of them, clipping each with a blade as I ran past. I turned about afterwards, swiftly plunging both weapons into its back and raking them outwards, twin streams of blood soiling its other clean garments. It tried to spin around and counterattack but it was predictable at this point and I dodged away, closing the distance with an invisible roll to put myself behind it once more, two more cuts being all it took to take it out.

I wasn't fast enough to keep the second one from draining us with its lantern, but Flynn was fast enough to keep it from acting upon that. His sword smashed into it from the front, following up with a slam from Vordt's hammer. As he got ready to thrust his sword forward it burst into flames, looking very similar to how it did when Sulyvahn wielded it. As the blade sliced through its stomach a ring of charred clothing formed around the incision, no doubt also burning the jailer from the inside out. When he pulled his sword out smoke billowed from the wound, the jailer falling dead on the ground. "Huh...that's new."

"Did you do anything different?"

He shook his head, looking at the sword. It had already lost its wreath of flames, once again little more than a large sword. "It just...happened. Feels like it pulled from my magic reserves, though, so I'm going to avoid using it too often."

I shrugged. "Fair enough...nice to know it can do that, though."

My brother nodded. "Yeah...ready to head back?"

I nodded, following Flynn out of the hallway and back to the building. We didn't make it far out of the hallway until it was clear more trouble was following us. We'd somehow managed to miss him on the rooftops earlier, but a spellcaster was standing there, locking eyes with me as soon as we were outside. In one hand was a hammer similar in shape to the one the massive gargoyles used, though this was sized to an undead. It seemed to work as a sorcery catalyst, however, a half-ring of floating sorceric orbs appearing above his shoulders. One by one they started floating towards us, homing in as we moved...we needed to run.

Flynn ran down the stairs, holding up his shield as the first one crashed into him. I knew from experience that that shield wouldn't absorb the entire blow, only lessen it. More still flew towards both of us and I ran forward, leaping onto the rooftops as two homed in on me. One crashed into the steeple one the roof, harmlessly exploding against the stone interior. I continued circling around the steeple as the other chased me, unable to shake it. It hit me once I'd made almost a full rotation, staggering me for just a bit.

Unfortunately, that time was long enough. The sorcerer cast a much more powerful spell, a massive lance of souls flying straight towards me while I was too incapacitated to react. When it hit me I flew backwards, completely unaware of the fact that the front of the steeple was open. I went into freefall for a few seconds, landing on my back with a force strong enough to knock the wind from my lungs.

Before I'd even gotten up I heard movement...and I knew what it was. I quickly scrambled to my feet, noticing that I was on some sort of pedestal in the center of the room, high enough up to avoid anything. However, my fall had awoken the beast as it lumbered back to consciousness...and my god was it hideous. It didn't have a face, at least not in the classical sense…where one should be was a massive hand, with five, maybe six fingers...I didn't really want to stare long enough to count them. Each finger had multiple suction-cup like things on it, meaning that if I so much as got caught by its hand...face...thing, I doubted I would get up.

I looked around where I'd fallen, feeling like I'd fallen on top of something. When I looked down I saw a scroll in a dialect I could read...it was a miracle. The massive beast was slow to get up, and even if it did get up I doubted it could get to me in my current position. Best have all the tools at my disposal as possible.

As I set to reading the miracle, I found out that I recognized it...in fact, I'd used it many times before. It was Wrath of the Gods, capable of emitting such a shockwave that it pushed friend and foe alike backwards. Against something like this where I didn't want to dare being too close, it would almost certainly come in hand. I was strained, however, on how many miracles I could keep in my head at once, and I remembered Wrath of the Gods being particularly taxing the first time I'd learned it. I gave up on holding onto Replenishment for the time being...while it had been useful, I doubted a slow restoration was going to help against something that could instantly devour me. Once I was confident that I'd figured out how to perform the miracle, I tucked away the scroll.

Above me I heard an explosion...I was hopeful that it was one of Flynn's fireballs, but there was always the chance that it was a sorcery. My worries were abated, however, as I looked through the front door of the building, seeing the charred husk of the sorcerer fall to the poisonous swamp below. It seems Flynn had dealt with the sorcerer on his own...which was good, because I really didn't want to fight this behemoth on my own. "A little help down here would be great!"

A short pause. "It woke up?"

"It woke up."

"Coming!"

I could hear him thumping down the staircase, the massive behemoth now swiping at the pillar I was standing on, but its arms and legs didn't seem particularly deadly...it was really only its face I was concerned about, as well as its sheer mass and volume.

Flynn made it to the front door of the building, shield and hammer at the ready, but I could tell he was as astonished at the creature as I was, visibly recoiling from the sight. That didn't stop him though...not Flynn. After the shock had faded a fireball immediately flew towards the beast, catching it in the back of its...hand. I didn't know if it could even roar but it certainly seemed to, some ungodly noise erupting from deep in its body as it turned around to Flynn, charging towards him.

It was dumb...we had that we could rely on. I threw a lighting spear at it, deciding to always have my talisman in my hand against this thing, or others like it...just in case I needed a way out. The lightning spear was enough to make it turn course again, this time curling up its fingers into a fist-like shape and slamming into the pillar I was standing on. It was enough to set me off balance, but not quite knock me over.

The second one, however, was more than enough. I tumbled behind the pillar, trying to get to my feet as quickly as possible while I heard the thunderous footsteps encroach on me. I immediately let out my first Wrath of the Gods, the familiar shell of force building around me before unleashing in a radial burst, sending the behemoth staggering backwards. I took the time to scramble to my feet, running away and back towards Flynn while the beast recovered.

"How long have you had that?"

I shrugged, still steeling my defense as it ran towards us. "Oh, about thirty seconds, give or take. Quite convenient."

"Warn me before you set it off again. I'd rather not be caught in it as well."

"I make no promises." We both dodged to the side as the beast rammed into us, and I followed up by cutting at its back legs. It had two weaknesses - it was very slow, and even dumber. It didn't know the first thing about battle tactics, only that it could crush us, or devour us, if it got close to us. It threw its weight at me, back crashing down onto the ground, but I nimbly rolled away before I was ever in danger, continuing to slash at it while I had the opportunity. I wove in the occasional lightning spear when I could, always topping myself off with my ashen flask to make sure I could act defensively when I needed to.

While the beast wasn't smart, it certainly made up for that by being nigh indestructible. The two of us attacked it for what felt like days, getting into a rhythm of dodging, attacking, and backing away. Through all that time it never once changed tactics, always using the same familiar moves...though it was grueling, it certainly wasn't difficult.

The rhythm continued as I rolled out of the way moments before it crashed onto the ground where I had been...except this time it changed its pace. Rather than standing back up it stayed down, rolling around on the ground right where I was. I'd grown complacent, lazy...I didn't see it coming, and didn't know how to react when it did something different. Before I knew it I was on the ground once more, the massive creature rolling over on top of me. Before I could get up from the ground it was standing on top of me, face dangerously close to mine, and drawing closer.

Defense. I crossed my arms as the shell of force appeared around me, erupting a moment later. Given that the beast was right on top of me this sent it flying into the air, giving me the time I needed to roll way before it hit the ground with a slam, face-first. I climbed on top of its back, my feet on its shoulders as I repeatedly plunged my blade into its back, deadly strikes a class above the nicks and scrapes that I'd had time to deal it before. Once it started to try to throw me off I arced forward, charging Wrath of the Gods once more. It lunged forward, seeing prey a hair's breadth away from its head...but prey it would not find. The eruption sent it flying backwards crashing into the front wall of the building. A fireball arced from overhead as I threw a lightning spear at the beast...it never got back up.

I let out a sigh of relief...it was dead. With it gone, that meant we could explore this area, assuming that nothing else was here to ambush us. As we did, we at least found a way back, a wall blown out of the back of the building that took us to the original dark alley that set us on this path. However, certainly now path to Siegward, hidden or otherwise...it had to be somewhere.

I went back up to the roof, hoping to find something. We knew he was fairly high up, given where the staircase took us, and I was hoping to avoid reaching the first floor of the building if at all possible...I heard more lumbering movements from down there, and I wasn't sure I had enough magic in reserve to fend off another one of those behemoths.

Eventually I found something, however minute it was - most of the windows on the far wall were hidden behind iron bars, but one in particular had the bars busted and warped out of the way, providing a potential way in. It would be a jump, but nothing either of us couldn't manage. I pointed it out to Flynn, motioning him over. "Willing to give it a try?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. If it's wrong, we turn back around and look for somewhere else. I'll go first...just in case."

He made the leap, crashing down on the far side. "There's a stairway over here...looks promising. You should get over."

I did, making the jump with ease. Flynn was already ascending the staircase, and I followed him up. It seemed to wind in the right direction towards where I thought Siegward would be, my sense of direction a little lost the further we went.

At the top, however, I let out a sigh of relief...it was him. There was a metal door barring our way, but Flynn was already cycling through the keys we'd acquired, eventually finding one that fit. The sound of the lock clunking open was the most satisfying noise I'd heard in a long while, as we walked to Siegward. He'd fallen asleep since we last saw him, and I gently shook him to his senses.

He tried to paw at us, likely thinking we were jailers, but the shackles they had him in kept him from doing much. "Shoo, shoo, I have no quarrel with...oh...you came for me."

I gave a soft smile. "Of course we did. Why wouldn't we?"

Flynn tried the key again, finding that it also unlocked his shackles, finally setting him free. On the far side of the cell must have been the Storm Ruler...it was a truly incredible weapon. At the bottom of its hilt was a crescent moon, giving the sword an oddly weighted appearance, despite the impressively long blade. Siegward walked over and hefted it up, slinging it over his shoulder. "Well, I suppose you have already come to my aid one...no two, perhaps even three times already. I suppose I owe you my gratitude. I have something nearby...it's very precious, and I didn't want the jailers to get their hands on it. If you'll give me the opportunity, I wish to give it to you."

Flynn cocked his head. "Siegward, you don't owe us anything. You said it yourself - you're the only one that can hope to face Yhorm, which is where we intend to go next. Hopefully the three of us working together can hope to face him."

Yhorm waved his hand. "Nonsense, I do not see accompanying you into what could very well be slaughter a suitable reward. No, I've been saving a slab of titanite, hoping to use it on a weapon soon...but I feel it is better put in your hands. The Storm Ruler cannot use it, unfortunately...it grows stronger from a different vein of titanite, "

At this, Flynn didn't object...he certainly loved titanite, after all. I gave him a polite bow of appreciation. "I agree with Flynn in that you owe us nothing for this, but we are grateful that you are willing to offer us something so precious."

Siegward nodded. "Grand. Now, unless anyone has any objections, I do believe we have a surprise meeting with a Lord of Cinder."


	23. Chapter 23

**Flynn**

 **SL66 - 24 VGR - 18 ATT - 16 END - 28 VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL66 - 16 VGR - 24 ATT - 13 END - 18 VIT - 12 STR - 21 DEX - 10 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

Flynn and I helped Siegward out of his cell, leading him back down the hallways, all three of us making the leap so that we were back on top of the building. Siegward hadn't made it far enough to know where Yhorm was hiding here, but he assured us we were close. Even then, however, all of us were rather weakened from the preceding events, and a rest at a bonfire did us all well. We made the jump from the second floor of the building, landing back in an area near the initial crumbling tower. From there, a series of ladders led us back up to the bonfire, where all three of us took a breather. Siegward didn't stay long, however, soon leaving to retrieve the slab of titanite.

However, I had a debt to pay...to Karla. I looked over to Flynn, seeing him motionless as he rested against an upturned table...I didn't want to rouse him, but I didn't have much of a choice. "Can I have the key ring?"

Even the slight noise startled him, dragging him back to reality. "The keys? Do you not want me there?"

I shook my head. "It's not that I don't want you, it's just...I have a feeling you'd rather not be there."

He seemed to ponder that a while, tossing it around in his head. "You're right. I don't like Karla, I don't trust her...but I can't, and won't, fault you for wanting to trust her. I trusted Yuria far longer than I should have, and if I'd trusted her a bit longer she would have hurt people. However, I know we both learned from that, and I trust you to be a better person than I am." He shuffled around, eventually dangling the key ring in front of me.

"Flynn I'm not a 'better person' than you. I'm more trusting, you're more reserved. That's not a bad thing...remember that. I warned you about Yuria, and you're warning me about Karla. If she turns out to be evil, I'll only have myself to blame." I took the keys from him, waiting to see if he had any parting words before I left.

"I trust you, sister, but I don't trust her for now. I'll give you a bit of time, but if I don't see you again soon I'm going to come looking."

"I appreciate it." I turned around, descending the ladder until I was back on the ground only to ascend another one, bringing me back up to the bridge leading towards the jail.

Karla was just beyond the threshold, but so were all of the jailers that we'd seen before, and none of them had left the area in our absence. Most of them were closer towards the front of the room, however, all except for one...I would have to take it out quietly, or I might draw too much unwanted attention. I stood as far back as I could while still keeping sight of it, withdrawing my talisman as I did so. I fired a lightning spear, the crackling energy arcing through the air to hit the jailer. After two more it fell to the ground, defeated. Even then I hung back, waiting to see if any of is comrades came to investigate. When none did, I made my way forward.

As I did, however, something caught my eye...something I didn't see on our way out the last time. It was a suit of armor much like what Flynn used to wear, albeit slightly smaller. It was a dark grey metal, red fabric hanging from its shoulder and hip as decoration. It was much heavier than what I was used to...much heavier...and yet for some reason I considered it.

And for good reason. We were adventuring into areas that were extremely dangerous, and my life was starting to be a hazard. Multiple times recently I'd been dancing on a knife's edge between life and death, thus far only staying alive by the grace of the gods...and Flynn's intervention. However, I couldn't rely on that forever, and a heavier armor might be the boost I needed to stay alive. It would have drawbacks, and I knew that...I wouldn't be as fast, or roll as well...but Flynn wasn't fast, nor did he roll or dodge. He seemed to be just fine. Like my brother I had a shield...the armor would be worth it in the long run.

I swapped into it, hiding in the corner of the room near the armor. As I put it on I felt an unfamiliar weight on my shoulders as I cinched the torso in place. The armor was much heavier, but not so much that it felt unwieldy...with a little bit of practice, I would be able to move around in it just fine. The armor looked like it was meant to be used in close combat, the left shoulder having a raised metal plate that protected my neck from incoming attack, a feature I didn't even think about until now. As always, I left the helmet off, leaving it with my old gear. The helm was rather heavy, but the red cloth around the shoulder had enough excess that I could wear it as a hood if I so desired, though I didn't at the current moment.

However, I wasn't here for the armor, nice as it may be. I walked along the side of the room towards Karla, noting that my footsteps were much louder than before. Even then, none of the other jailers seemed to notice my presence, and so I made it all the way to Karla, hunching down by her jail door, holding a single finger to my lips. We needed to remain quiet and undetected.

"Ah, I see my fearless savior has returned for me. I've read your book of miracles, cleric...where did you find these dark practices?" She kept her voice low, but still more than I would have preferred given the environment around us.

I didn't respond at first, focused solely on freeing her at the moment, fulfilling what I said I'd do. The keyring had three keys and I worked through them systematically, finding that the second one clicked the lock open. I tried to move the door only to find it rusted in place...if I moved it, it was going to squeal horrifically. "It was in a cathedral dedicated to Aldrich. Now come, we can talk outside. As soon as this door is opened, they're all going to come for us."

To my surprise she stayed where she was , still reclining in her cell. "No need to be so rushed, dearie...we've got plenty of time right here. You said this tome came from Aldritch's followers? I suppose that makes sense...I heard plenty of stories about that one. Anyways, the tome had two miracles on it, at least that was what was left through all the botched pages. It's not much, but did remain was quite valuable. Is the little cleric willing to feast on her darker side, or are you turning back on your word?"

I scowled, folding my arms across my chest. "I'm true to my word. What are my options?"

Karla sneered, just long enough to make me question whether I should back down on my word or not...it was too late. I'd already opened the doors. I could choose not to accept her gift, but I'd let her free upon this world either way. Might as well get something for it.

"Your first option is Gnaw...it's a lovely miracle. It conjures creatures of the deep, hideous insects little more than a mouth and a desire to feast, and hurls them at whatever poor soul you wish to see consumed. I've seen this used before...the squeals of its victims are some of the loveliest tones to grace my life."

I visibly shuddered, horrified at what I'd just witnessed. Was this what I agreed to? I didn't know what a dark miracle would manifest as, but this was far worse than anything I imagined. "And - and the other?"

Karla's sneer softened to one of ambivalences. "It was labeled as Deep Protection. It draws upon the powers of darkness, augmenting your body with their powers. You can move faster, hit harder, run longer, and survive more. Don't fool yourself though...all dark miracles draw upon the same powers. Just because you aren't summoning a horde of gluttonous insects doesn't make it any worse of a miracle."

"Deep Protection." I didn't have to think...it wasn't even a contest. Gnaw sounded like my worst nightmare come to life. I don't think I could accept myself if I so much as thought about performing it, praying to whatever god could manifest such power. Deep Protection, by comparison, sounded almost like a traditional miracle...I didn't want to heed Karla's final warning. It rested better on my conscience if I simply ignored that it existed."

Karla cackled, just loud enough to make me uncomfortable. "You clerics are all the same. Now come here...let me teach it to you."

As I shifted closer to her she thrust her hands through the bars, touching my forehead with a single finger. As soon as she did so, I felt knowledge transfer to me...filthy, horrid knowledge that I immediately regretted learning. I knew the miracle, and oddly enough I knew I could perform it right now. I went through a mental checklist of every other miracle I knew, noting the fact that I hadn't lost any. I didn't know if this was intended...if these dark sorceries occupied another place in my mind, or if it was mere coincidence that I hadn't forgotten another miracle.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream as the knowledge raced through me, more than I ever wanted. She had warned me, that the miracle was no better than Gnaw, and I didn't believe her...and now it was clearly true.

"Ah ah ah, now you've gone and alerted everyone. Best both of us start getting out of here...and you might need some protection to survive the jailers. If only you had something to help with that...hmm." She teased, glaring right at me while I returned the look.

I growled...she was right. I already heard the jailers moving. We had to get out. I wanted to keep her locked in here for tricking me like that...but she hadn't tricked me. I wrenched open the gate as it let out a squeal loud enough to remove any doubt that we weren't hiding anymore, letting Karla free.

I looked down the hallway that led back to the crumbling tower, already seeing jailers making their way towards me. My strength was already failing as their lanterns turned red...and this time, Flynn wasn't here to take them out. Begrudgingly I reached for my talisman...as much as I wanted to deny that Karla was right, I needed all the help I could get. I performed the Deep Protection miracle.

A wave of nausea rolled over me as it completed...knowing how to perform it was one thing, but actually performing it was much, much worse. I felt its dark powers wash over me, my body and mind hardening like steel. At the same time, however, it just felt...wrong. Vulgar. Sinful. Emotions washed over me that I never expected to feel, along with some that I didn't even have words for...it was like I had just unleashed a nightmare upon myself.

Karla certainly noticed this. "You like?"

I shook my head, regretting that I wasn't currently holding a sword to put to her neck. "Shut up and stay quiet until we're out of this mess."

The witch held up her hands defensively. "I can do as I'm told...you just seemed a little lost there for a second, that's all"

I ignored her, noting that after casting the spell, I felt much stronger. By this point last time I was practically on the ground, blind and helpless...not this time. I knew I was weak, that I was dancing on that knife's edge once more, but for some reason I knew what side I would fall towards. I rushed forward as I channeled Wrath of the Gods, the shell of force encircling me as I threw myself into three of the jailers, sending them flying in all directions when I unleashed it. I immediately started casting it again, allocating my second hand to my Ashen Estus flask. I'd get out of here...it just might be a bit messy, and that was okay. Another eruption billowed out from me as four more jailers were sent crashing into walls, floors, ceilings...I didn't keep track of them, downing part of my Flask so that I could keep the assault going. After I unleashed the third cast of Wrath of the Gods, I felt my Protection fading...and everything returned to normal.

Bodies were everywhere...everywhere. This wasn't like me. I fought clean, calculated, cunning...I wasn't reckless. Not like this, at least. I'd thrown myself into enemies knowing full well I could die...I hated that miracle. Hated it. However, I looked around, seeing four of the jailers still standing, and I was immediately going weak again without Deep Protection still standing. As much as I hated it...I needed it right now.

I performed it again, my senses returning, along with my bloodlust. I hurled myself into three of the jailers, the eruption that came from me sending them flying in all directions once more. With only one left I closed the distance, opting for my sword and dagger over anything else...it was the most deadly, after all. I danced around the jailer like predator and prey, laughing as it couldn't even hope to hit me. My dagger raked across its flimsy clothes, shredding it to pieces. I looked around with my corrupted eyes at the spectacle before me...death, destruction. I was all-powerful, I was…

Troubled. The effects of the miracle ran out once more, and I was sent crashing back down to reality. As soon as it was done I marched over to Karla, holding my dagger to her throat. "What have you done to me. What is this doing to me!"

She chuckled, gently taking a hand and pushing my dagger away. "I gave you all the warnings I could, and you still refused to yield to them little cleric. I told you it drew from the same powers as Gnaw, that it was no better. It may not summon hungry, feasting, devouring insects, but it certainly turns you into one. Not an insect, mind you...but the rest? Oh yes. Isn't it fun? The power? The bravado? Don't tell me you don't like it." She made a mopey face, as if mocking me. "Does the poor little cleric not like her dark side?"

I grimaced, putting my blades away. "I don't have a dark side...you put one in me."

She shook her head. "Oh I certainly did not. It is pulling from you and your mind. All I've done is give you a conduit to...shall we say, explore yourself? Yes, I think that's fitting. And let me tell you as a bystander to that spectacle...you are quite a treat to watch."

"Shut up. Shut up and go away. I've freed you, that's all I said I would do. Now go. Ideally not the same direction I am."

Karla held up her hands in self defense once more. "As you say, as you say. I do hope you'll visit me sometime more...if you love miracles, you'll certainly love the sorceries I could teach you." She smiled wickedly as she took a few steps away, making one final look over her shoulder. "Bye now."

I stormed off away from her...I'd had enough of this. I'd done my duty for her...I'd set her free on this world, and I was already regretting it. Flynn had warned me, but I didn't listen...I was just as foolhardy as he was. I started on the short walk back to Flynn, stewing over the turn of events.

Even after the miracle had faded, I still felt gross, like I'd been tainted in a way that couldn't be undone. In a way, I supposed that that was true...I'd willingly performed the miracle twice, the second time knowing full well what would happen to me. Twice I was overtaken by darkness, turning myself into a vicious beast that sought only destruction. And yet, for some reason, I wanted to do it again.

I don't know why...it shouldn't make sense. I was pure, I was holy, I was good, and this miracle stood against everything I knew...perhaps that was what drew me to it. I knew, however, that it would stay with me...the abilities it granted me were invaluable, of nothing else...but I had a feeling I would use it for more than just its benefits. I was split - part of me wanted to forget it, to scrub it from my memory and never look back, but right now that part of me was losing and it was unsettling. I wanted to think that I was better than this...but I had just admitted to Flynn that I wasn't a 'better person'.

I returned to Flynn, seeing Siegward beside him. The two of them were on their feet, ready to depart, the titanite slab nowhere in sight. "I'm sorry...did I keep you waiting?"

Siegward waved off my question, shaking his head. "Nonsense, nobody kept anyone waiting. I had to fetch the slab, Flynn had to deliver the slab to, well...wherever he decided to store it, and you had your own business to take care of. I presume you are now ready, Resa?"

I nodded, moving to join the pair. "I am."

I could see Flynn giving me a subtle look-over, noting my new armor. Had he been in the armor we woke up in, we'd have looked quite similar...but as it always was with my brother, he always went for heavier. "Change of gear?"

I nodded. "I'll give it a try for a bit, see how it fares. If I don't like it, I know where to find what I dropped...but maybe something else will catch my eye. Everything seems to pack a punch down here, though, and a little extra bulk couldn't hurt."

"Well I certainly can't argue with that. And Karla…?"

I let out a sigh. "She's out. It's...it's complicated."

Flynn folded his arms across his chest. "Resa...I'd like more of an explanation than that."

I nodded...he deserved one, especially after explicitly warning me. I looked over to Siegward. "Can you give us a moment?" The knight nodded and took a few steps away, walking off into the distance. Once he was sufficiently far away, I began my explanation.

"I freed her, and I learned the spell. She taught it to me...forced it upon me might be a better word though. She just…" I put my hand to his helmet, gently pushing against it. "And it was in my head. And I screamed...she'd warned me that it was a dark miracle, that it was evil, that it was more horrible than I wanted to imagine, but I didn't believe her. I didn't want to believe her."

Flynn stopped me there, wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug. "It's okay Resa. We all make mistakes...I've made plenty of them myself. These happen. We pick ourselves up, though, and we - "

I cut him off, pushing myself away from him. "Flynn you don't understand. The jailers attacked me afterwards...I screamed in pain when she taught me the miracle. So I performed the miracle, and it turned me into an animal. I was reckless, I was stupid, I was...hungry, angry, violent. I was everything I wasn't supposed to be."

Flynn was about to try to comfort me again, but I stopped him in his tracks. "And when the effects wore off, I performed it again."

That caught him by surprise...justifiably, of course. He paused for a minute, letting that toss about in his head. "Well...so you accept that. You move on from it, or you make it a part of you. However, you can't act like it didn't happen, and you can't act like you won't consider it again...because it sounds like you might. Darkness corrupts...I think we both know that now. So long as you're careful with it, perhaps you can turn it into a blessing and not a curse. You have the benefit that you can turn it on or off...I don't."

I cocked my head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I haven't shown you this because...well, I'm ashamed. However, the power I drew from Yoel, it seems it did more to me than I expected...it hung around." He reached up, taking off his helmet...and I couldn't suppress a gasp. He looked hollowed...deeply, deeply hollowed. His face war a phantom of what it used to be, the absolute opposite of health. "Yeah...I've seen better days. I've been like this for a while, and I've been so ashamed of it that I didn't want anyone to know, not even you. Yoel died giving me his strength...I guess this was part of the deal that he didn't mention."

"Flynn, I...I wish you'd have told me."

He nodded. "I wish I did as well, and now I have. So you see...darkness corrupts. You have the benefit that you can decide when you want it to corrupt you. Me? I'm stuck like this for the foreseeable future, all because I needed an easy way to defeat the Abyss Watchers. Learn from my mistake, please...I think we can both learn from each other's mistake. Now come on...let's not keep Siegward waiting." Flynn donned his helmet once more, hiding his scars.

I nodded...it was time to do this. The two of us marched off to meet back up with Siegward, finding with him a sight that was beyond extraordinary.

In the distance was a temple set into the cavernside itself, a sprawling complex of rather breathtaking beauty, despite its dilapidated nature. Near the center of the castle was a roaring fire set into a brazier, several of the white-garbed jailers surrounding it.

"They call this place the Profaned Capital, named for the flame down there...it's quite the beauty. If we weren't here under such...dire circumstances, I do believe I might just take in the view for a while...but such is the time we live in."

I let out a sigh, nodding...we weren't here for the sights, as nice as they were. Yhorm was in there, somewhere, and we needed to find him. I looked out at the view one more time, admiring it one last time before -

"Duck!" The next thing I felt was Flynn tackling me to the ground, breathlessly hitting the stone floor. A moment later and I heard a gout of fire fly overhead, the intense heat rising and falling over the course of a second. As soon as it was over Flynn backed off, but I stayed on the ground. "That flame has a will of its own. We need to keep moving, because I doubt it's going to stop."

Flynn helped me back to my feet, and we quickly began moving. Flynn stayed to the back while Siegward led, the three of us triapsed across the perilous pathways, eventually leading to a slope that led towards the capital directly. Now that we were on the move, I could see what Flynn had saved me from...the Profaned Flame attacked us on its own, massive balls of fire intermittently flying towards one of us, but missing now that we were cognisant of its presence. Perhaps it wasn't acting autonomously...it was quite possible that he jailers were controlling it somehow.

However, far more pressing concerns were at hand. Another gargoyle blocked our way, preventing us from moving forward save for some very risky maneuvers to get past him...which wasn't worth it given the fall. We had to fight it...except this time, we would have to be mobile.

Well...I would have to be mobile. Flynn rushed past me and dove into the belly of the beast once more, Siegward joining him. The beast's wings would protect both of them from the fire, if it would even fire near an ally of itself at all...I didn't know just how sentient this flame was. It seemed intelligent enough, however, eruption after eruption flying past me as I deftly avoided them despite my bulkier armor. In fact, this was the perfect time to get use to how it felt in combat...while I had all my senses about me, at least. Flynn and Siegward were handling themselves quite well, the two of them shoring up the vulnerabilities the other had. Meanwhile I danced about, getting use to the catches and irregularities in this new suit of armor with the endless onslaught of fireballs that flew by me. Eventually the gargoyle fell, its lifeless stone body falling into the endless darkness beneath us...time to move on.

We were in the capital proper now, standing at the top of a grand staircase that led to the ground floor, which was quite the mess. The floor was littered in the riches of old, gold and silver glinting amidst the torches that were mounted on the walls. A myriad of items were present, but all of a traditionally opulent nature...coins, plates, goblets, jewelry, and the like. I don't know why it was here, and more importantly, why it was necessary...these metals weren't currency even when we walked through Lordran, and it seemed that that certainly hadn't changed while we were dead. There was no need for this here, and yet there was more of it than I could possibly fathom...a glittering temple of avarice.

Also littering the floors were more of the jailers, all garbed in white. Each held their own lantern, along with a dagger in their main hand. I waited for the inevitable shift in color, the familiar feeling of life being sapped from my body...but it never came. Perhaps these were incapable of it, or simply didn't see us as a threat...well, that was a mistake. Flynn acted before I did, a roaring fireball erupting around several of them, leaving their robes charred and destroyed as they fell to the floor. With only a few left the three of us rushed them, quickly eliminating our opposition.

There was nothing else to this chamber besides the glittering opulence around us, but turning down to the corridor, yet another gargoyle was blocking our way. We took it down, same as before, eventually leaving us at one end of a four-way intersection. To our right was the Profaned Flame, along with the jailers that tended it. Ahead were even more jailers, all guarding a room filled with even more treasures than where we'd been.

To our left, however, was Yhorm. Even without hearing a description of him, I knew it was him...he was a giant, after all. On his head was a crown, a chain shirt and hood shrouding his face from further scrutiny. The only exception to this were his eyes...two of them, unlike any other giant we'd seen before. His skin, at least the parts of it that I could see, were like molten rock, veins of magma running along his skin as the glowed brighter and dimmer, brighter and dimmer. The giant sat upon a throne of his own making, one that was suited for a creature of his size.

His weapon, however, was the most terrifying part. It was some sort of axe that was nearly as tall as he was, quite the impressive statement given his gargantuan stature. It seemed to have a handle on both ends of its curved shaft, capable of being wielded at either end...or I perhaps both was also an option. The blade, however, was the oddest part - it ran along the entire rest of the shaft, a curved slab of razor-sharp metal that stretch easily ten times my height. It was a weapon one didn't need to be accurate with, which was likely why such a tall and lumbering creature wielded it...all you had to do was get close.

There was no sense in dealing with everything else near us...we were here for the Lord. I looked to Siegward, motioning to the giant. "He's here. Any recommendations?"

The knight nodded. "I feel something in the Storm Ruler...its twin is nearby. I have a sense that Yhorm holds it within his very throne...he is intelligent, and wouldn't risk trying to hide it amidst all of the clutter outside. If we are able to find it and use it, I do believe we can take him. I can hold him off while you search, but not forever. Be fast, Flynn and Resa."

I looked to Flynn, gesturing towards the blade. "If I find it, I'll toss it to you...I think you're better suited to wield it."

My brother shook his head. "From what it sounds like we don't have the time. If you find it, use it."

I let out a sigh, grabbing my talisman and holding it up. "Flynn...I need to come to grips with this...learn to use it well, learn to not get controlled by it. However, I don't trust myself to do that right now, and certainly not with something of such importance. I need you to trust me on this one...you need to carry it."

To my relief, he nodded. "I can do that for you, Resa. Conquer your demons...don't run from them...don't hide them." He tapped his helmet twice, all the signalling that I needed.

I looked to Siegward. "Lead the way. It's time."

Flynn and I followed him in, the knight withdrawing the Storm Ruler as he did so. It was a magnificent blade...he'd been fighting with his other sword before, which now rested within the Storm Ruler's scabbard. The powerful blade seemed to take on a life of its own now that its destined prey was so close to it, the air itself beginning to encircle the blade, going faster the closer we drew. While it was certainly outlandish for us, Siegward seemed at home with these changes...as if he expected them to occur. By the time we had walked through the hallway and entered the throne room proper, a veritable whirlwind consumed the blade, not deadly...but perhaps it could be.

"Yhorm, old friend...it's time to go home, whether you're willing or not." Siegward slammed the sword onto the ground, unleashing the energy that was stored within. The whirlwind flew outwards as stone, dirt, and gold were sent flying into the air, a massive shockwave heading straight to Yhorm. The giant had only just started to get up but the powerful blow knocked him back onto his throne, part of its back crumbling from the force of his fall. Siegward then looked at the two of us. "Scatter...it will be a while before I can do that again. The sword needs time to regain its strength...but with two of them, we can keep him at bay. Run!"

And so we did, Flynn and I both scattering to the edges of the room where the treasure seemed to be the most concentrated. Meanwhile, Siegward stared down the Lord of Cinder, sword now held out in front of him as the whirlwind slowly began to materialize again, but it was taking a while. Yhorm seemed to recover from the initial shock rather quickly, prying himself from his throne and charging at Siegward. He was incredibly fast despite his immense height, thunderous footsteps shaking the chamber as he closed the gap extremely fast. His sword slammed down onto the ground, causing an even greater shockwave than the Storm Ruler did...I didn't have time to see if Siegward was okay or not. We had to find the sword's twin.

I continued racing across the room, my eyes scanning the piles and piles of wealth in the room, more than I could possibly fathom. Thankfully a sword would be easy to spot, given its nature...nothing matched the 'long and pointy' archetype from what I saw, and I knew that Siegward's Storm Ruler wasn't made of solid gold. I scanned for anything resembling that description, growing more and more frustrated as I failed to find it. I didn't want to have to start digging through things...that would make this search go from hopeless to impossible.

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Siegward unleash another blast, forcing Yhorm to one knee for the briefest of moments. Moreover, Flynn...he was lagging behind me, unable to keep up with my pace in his heavier armor. He was taking slightly more time as well, smashing at the piles of gold with his hammer, hoping to find something buried beneath the topmost layer. I hadn't resorted to that yet...and I hoped I wouldn't have to.

I continued running across the area, searching for the Storm Ruler, eventually coming up to the throne...the throne. Siegward had said that Yhorm was smart, and would keep the sword out of the hands of people that might just stumble upon it...that likely meant he wouldn't try to hide it randomly in here. He'd keep it somewhere where you would have to go through him. However, he didn't account for the fact that we had the sword's twin...we'd already drawn him away. I ran straight for the throne, hoping that my hunch was right.

It was. The sword was pressed tight alongside the side of the throne, but I could tell by its distinctive half-moon handle that it was none other than Siegward's sword's twin...it looked identical. I wrapped my hands around it, feeling a surge of power course through me...it really was that strong. However, it wasn't for me...Flynn needed this.

"Here!" I threw it in much the same way I would one of my lightning spears, sending it soaring through the air towards my brother. He took it in stride, catching it and immediately spinning around, facing Yhorm. Just like Siegward, wind began spinning about the blade, growing more and more powerful...it seemed Flynn was a natural at this. Once it had sufficiently built up he slammed the blade to the ground, sending out a shockwave that caught the Lord of Cinder by surprise. Siegward followed it up with a blow of his own, sending Yhrom from one knee to two, forcing the giant to support himself with his sword...it was time to turn the tide.

Or so I thought. When Yhorm got back up his molten skin burst with new life, the flames that had once seemed powerful now looking dormant in comparison, his entire body seeming reinvigorated and more powerful than ever before...perhaps this wouldn't conclude as easily as I hoped it would.

I needed it...no, I wanted it. If what Siegward said was true, the two Storm Rulers would whittle Yhorm down over time. I could stay back and watch, provide support...and perhaps that would be enough. However, I didn't want to do that, the Resa I was right now...and I knew that the other one certainly wouldn't be willing to stand back and watch the other two take Yhorm down. I wanted to be in there and in the thick of things...but I was scared...and I knew she wouldn't be.

I performed the miracle, holding my talisman to the skies as I cast the protective miracle on myself. It didn't feel as wrong any more, the warmth in my cheeks, the thoughts that crept into my mind, the twitch of my muscles. I was at home in this body, in this mind...we weren't all that different, after all. The other me was protective, she cared about others...but cared less about herself, and the glory that could only come from felling a powerful foe...the thrill of having your life flash before your eyes, knowing that you're powerful enough to save yourself. The others could take care of themselves...that was their job, after all.

I rushed in, pulling out both of my swords and holding them in a reverse grip, flinging myself at the giant before me. I heard the satisfying sounds of both swords sink into its flesh, but not for long. I flew up his body, swords acting like legs with how fast I moved them, his leg quickly becoming a bloody mess in my powerful wake. I dug the blades in more as I went, finding the optimal way to carve up as much flesh as possible while still climbing...what good was a weapon if it wasn't being used to its full potential. I climbed higher and higher, losing track of just where I was on the giant's body now...it didn't matter to me. I'd kill it...with my bare hands if I had to.

I started to feel the effects of the miracle wearing off, my senses dulling, fear creeping into my mind...I was quite high up, and I didn't need to be. I shook my head, grunting...I couldn't let her come back. She was weak, she wasn't suited for this...she could come back when its head was free of its neck. I let go of one blade and grabbed for the talisman, feeling the power flow through me once more...oh, the power. The heat spread from my cheeks down through my entire body, my thoughts growing even darker, ways of murder and torture entering my mind that I hadn't even concieved before. This giant was lucky...it was large, and torture would be difficult. Plus, I had an inkling that we didn't want it alive...thankfully, I knew plenty of ways to murder it, to watch its innards spill onto the floor like a gutted animal.

I was in a frenzy now, not even bothering to climb higher...I was in an optimal spot where I was at. I alternated stabs at its stomach, carving into its flesh with reckless abandon, watching with glee as ichorous blood began to pour from the wound in ever-growing amounts. I didn't believe in a war of attrition...it was situational at best, and all the fun ways to kill something rarely included letting it bleed out. However, it was always good to have a backup plan, and I certainly had one.

Suddenly I felt the ground shake, the giant's entire body wracked by a powerful explosion. I looked around wildly...it was some knight dressed in ridiculous armor. His sword carried immense power within it, capable of making this great beast quake from a single hit. Suddenly, another blow came from the other side...it was another knight, dressed all in black. It looked like he bore a similar weapon, perhaps even an identical one...that made sense. Something in the back of my mind told me that they were my allies, and that I shouldn't harm them.

Of course they were my allies...that was Siegward, and Flynn. I don't know why that was even a question, why I'd struggled to remem -

"Get out!" I heard myself scream the words, but I didn't know why...I didn't command myself to. I felt my hand go for my talisman one more time, acting on its own accord, a part of my mind telling me that this was the right thing to do. The next thing I knew, I'd performed the Deep Protection once again.

And it felt so right...I was back, once more. I continued my rampaging assault on the giant, committed to outperforming those around me...I was stronger, faster, more powerful than either of them, and I didn't need a sword of such grandeur to prove it...that only made it fair. I moved around the giant now with deep, arcing cuts designed to maximize blood loss, leaving, lingering only long enough to cause as much damage as I could. This was the power of a dark miracle...I knew how to kill optimally, to best make use of my time in a conflict. I knew I'd forget all of this as soon as the miracle's blessing faded...and I couldn't let that happen.

I had climbed up to its shoulder at this point, now able to stand tall upon its back. It was nearly dead at this point, its movements slowing, its attacks less weighty than before. I plunged my blades int -

I felt a hand wrap around me, about the size of my entire body. The giant held me out in front of him, crushing me with its raw strength, which only served to excite me more. Finally it was putting up a fight...I had worried it would be easy prey. I reached for my talisman, finding it just within reach of my pinned hands, and began channeling the Wrath of the Gods. I let the shell of energy build and build, growing more powerful the longer I waited. As soon as I saw fit I released it, feeling the eruption of energy billow out of me, forcing its hand apart. I reached for one of its fingers, not wanting to fall...just as it was knocked away from me. The black knight had hit it with another powerful blow, sending it staggering backwards. If we were allies, he must have thought he was saving me...as if I needed his help to survive such a feeble attempt at quelling me. As it was, I was now in freefall several stories in the air, and no way to soften my landing...and I plummeted to the ground.

When I came to, Flynn and Siegward were on either side of me, Flynn's hand holding an Estus flask to my lips. As soon as my eyes fluttered open I heard him let out an audible sigh of relief. "I didn't know how long you'd be out. We were - "

I stopped him dead in his tracks, flinging myself upon him and wrapping around him in the tightest of hugs. I sat there in utter silence for what felt like an eternity, both knights speechless at my reaction. When I eventually released him I was holding my talisman out in front of me. "Take it from me. Please...I don't trust myself with it anymore."

Flynn grasped my single hand with both of his. "Resa...are you sure?"

I looked him in the eyes, seeing the barest hint of them amidst the darkness behind his helmet. "I am. I need to be without it for a while."

Flynn nodded, sliding the talisman out of my grasp. He tucked it away in his belongings, out of sight...I breathed a sigh of relief. That couldn't happen again, not while it was there. I turned around to Siegward, giving a meek smile. "Thank you, truly, for your help. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm a complete mess right now."

Siegward waved it off. "Not a problem. We all have our challenges on this journey. Those of us that succeed are the ones that overcome those challenges, learn from them, grow from them. Don't let them bear you down."

I rolled that around in my head for a bit...I think I could do that. I would have to use my talisman in moderation, and always with Flynn close by, but in time I think I could learn to control myself. "What are your plans from here on out, Siegward?"

The man let out a great heave of a sigh. "I do believe I'll relax. I'm no grand adventurer...the other Lords are far more than I'm capable of handling. I fought the one I was blessed with the power to fell, and I've done that. You two have been merry company, and I know you are quite capable in your own rights...I expect you'll be able to go much further than I could ever hope to. Now, if you'll excuse me...I believe I need to rest."

The knight dozed off, falling asleep seconds after he'd said that...it was quite the useful talent. I looked to my brother. "We have a lot to talk about...anything you need to do before you go?"

He nodded. "Just one." He held out Storm Ruler, dropping it on front of Siegward. "He can be their protector...he's already been one's.

With that, the two of us stood up, leaving the chamber...another Lord defeated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Flynn**

 **SL68 - 24 VGR - 18 ATT - 18 END - 28 VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL68 - 16 VGR - 24 ATT - 13 END - 18 VIT - 12 STR - 21 DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

Resa and I returned to the Shrine, ashes of another Lord of Cinder in our hands. That was two now...this had been a much less exasperating fight than the first, but it was no less eye-opening...for me, at least. I'd seen Resa fight many times, so much so that I practically knew what she would do before she'd even do it...and I had a feeling she was at the same point with me. Through all our times together, we'd both had some ups and downs...I'd gone hollow once, and I don't remember much of that time other than that it truly scared my sister.

And that's how I felt now...scared. The way she attacked Yhorm, the utter ruthlessness with which she flung herself into danger, was completely unlike her. She was vicious, violent, reckless...she was like me, and that was what worried me more than anything else. I knew why it all happened...the dark miracles, but I didn't expect their effects to be this pronounced. She'd relinquished her talisman to me, an act that I knew meant far more to her than it did to me...I would keep it safe, until she was ready for it again.

Back at the Shrine, we carried out our usual tasks. I went to Andre and had our weapons and armor refurbished, applying the pieces of titanite that we'd picked up on our journeys...not the slab, however. Those were precious beyond all others, and there was no guarantee that we'd even see another one by the time we reached the First Flame...I wanted to save it for a weapon that we would carry with us to the end. Neither of mine fit the description...it seemed all weapons that Ludleth created required a special type of titanite that was found in rare but manageable amounts, and thus a slab would be wasted on them. That meant it was up to Resa to decide what she wanted to apply it to, and I knew she wasn't in a mental place right now to be asking how best she wanted to kill things.

Beyond Andre, however, we went about our business. Yuria was now gone, as was Leonhard...that worried me. I'd seen Leonhard last time we were here, but I hadn't bothered to check on Yuria since our falling out. I only checked on her this time out of curiosity, and I wasn't sure whether her presence or absence would trouble me more, but her absence certainly did. Greirat was still there, however...he was doing well. It hadn't been long since he was back from his thieving, but it was good to know that the escape at least kept him stable for a little bit...hopefully forever.

Finally, the Fire Keeper. I came up to her, nervous as always...something about her would always remind me of Anastacia, no matter how many times she told me that it wasn't her. I still missed Anastacia, even after all this time. We had shared something truly special together, something that now burdened me once more...love. While Anastacia and I certainly never got married, the proposal that Anri had thrust upon me still weighed heavily on my mind, and I had hoped that time spent busy would help me come to a decision...I think I was there, and I doubted Anri would be happy with my decision. The truth was...I wasn't ready for that level of commitment. I wasn't ready for it with Anastacia, and I'm certainly not ready for it with Anri. A life spent permanently together with no exceptions was too much for me to consider bearing. I didn't know when I'd break the news...I had to figure out how I'd do so, first. That would require even more time...I had no idea as to how much.

"Yes, Ashen One? Do you need something?"

I didn't realize I'd been standing there for close to a minute now, not moving or saying anything. I shuddered, looking down to the ground. "I'm sorry. It's not you...I have a lot on my mind right now. Anyways, we have the Ashes of Yhorm. Which throne do they belong to?"

The Fire Keeper raised a speculative eyebrow, but didn't say anything about my prolonged motionlessness, simply pointing to the rightmost throne. "That one."

I nodded, walking over to the throne and depositing the ashes onto its seat. That was two down...two to go. When I was done, I heard the Fire Keeper call out again. "Ashen One."

I cocked my head, returning to her. "Yes?"

She let out a sigh, pressing a finger to her forehead. "What troubles you? It is my duty to ensure the Unkindled achieve their mission, and I cannot do that if you are mentally unwell."

I didn't know where to start...especially with her. "Suppose there's someone...and they seem to like you, and you aren't sure that you - "

She shook her head, shooing me away "Ashen One I have repeatedly told you - "

I immediately realized the folly in my words, and how they could be turned around. "Not you, not you...not you. I promise, this has nothing to do with you. Please, just hear me out."

Again, that speculative eyebrow. "As you wish, Ashen One."

"Someone...wishes to be with me. To marry me, and fight alongside me for the rest of either of our days, and I don't know if that's what I want. Moreover, I don't know how to tell her that that's not what I want."

There was a silence between us for a few seconds. "And so what is the question?"

"The question is I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm being selfish in rejecting this, or if I'm being reasonable, and if I'm being reasonable I don't know how to communicate that. I don't expect you to have the answers...I don't know why I'm saying this. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

She put a hand on my wrist, keeping me from leaving. "Ashen One. It is my duty to ensure that you are to accomplish your task and to keep the First Flame burning. I will not tell you to follow petty things such as your heart, for your heart does not keep this world from fading out. I advise you to take the path that will most allow you to accomplish your mission. If you think this 'marriage' will slow you down or set you back, then it is ill-advised to follow through with it. Likewise, if you think that rejecting the advances will burden your thoughts and your actions, then you must be willing to accept those advances."

That was...blunt. "I suppose you don't have feelings, do you? This isn't black and white, yes or no. Both actions have benefits and repercussions, more than just my mental state. I can't deduce what the better outcome will be from this single action alone. I understand your logic...but it is flawed at its core."

"I had feelings, but they no longer hold a place within my mind...that is why I no longer bear my eyes. They burdened me with emotions and feelings, and thus I discarded them. I do forget that others have not undergone such treatments...you raise valid points. In that case, I cannot advise you further. I will simply tell you to select the path that lets you accomplish your goal with the least difficulty. I must leave the deduction on which path that is up to you. I will ask you to report on your decision, and why you chose it...this will better help me aid other Unkindled in their journeys."

"I...I will do that." I left in confusion, concerned that perhaps I wasn't the only one with troubles burdening my mind. She'd gouged her eyes out...to lose emotions? Feelings? I didn't know why...but I needed to. I turned back around. "Why do you ignore emotions?"

The Fire Keeper shook her head. "I will warn you once, Ashen one...you and you alone do not want the answer to that question."

I shook my head. "I do. Tell me."

She let out a sigh. "So be it. Your Anastacia...she was one of the first Fire Keepers, yes? Perhaps the very first. She loved you, but I do believe you know that. One day, you left, and you never returned. She knew why, of course, but that did not shield her heart from bleeding. She mourned your absence to the point that she was no longer able to carry out her duties...the fire that she tended began to wither and die. She never recovered...never. Other Fire Keepers saw her weakness, her inability to perform her duties, and few chose the path to shield their emotions from the world, preventing themselves from befalling the same fate as Anastacia. Other Fire Keepers, however, did not...and over time, they too became incapable of performing their duties. It was all but assured that any Fire Keeper that did not guard themselves would soon fall into irrelevance. As our world became more dire, more desperate for fire, a decision was made among Fire Keepers that we must guard ourselves...we could not afford to lose any of us. As time continued going on, our world growing from dire to desperate, the extent of our shielding became more pronounced as it became more necessary, to ensure that none of us fell. I am now the last of my kind, Ashen One…all others have fallen to their baser instincts. I will not allow myself to walk the path of their folly, no matter what I must go through...I will prevail."

I backed away, slowly, only making it one step before I fell to one knee, and then another...and I didn't have the strength to stand back up. "No...no. That can't be. She wouldn't...I couldn't have…" My mind was a haze, too many thoughts careening around in my skull to even begin to focus.

"I told you that you and you alone did not wish to know the answer...and now you know why. Do not blame yourself, Ashen One. Had it not been you, another undead would have caused a Fire Keeper to break, and the events would have played out in the same fashion. It is not that they were your actions that caused this chain of events...it was the actions themselves. I do not find fault in your deeds...rather, I am thankful. You taught us the singular error early in our timeline, giving us ample time to correct ourselves. Had it - "

"Stop...please, just stop. I don't want to be told that Anastacia's suffering was beneficial, that her longing and sadness taught a lesson. She suffered. She mourned. There is no grandeur in such things, no silver lining. I caused her to suffer..."

There was a deafening silence between us, neither speaking for what felt like an eternity. "What do you wish me to do, Ashen One."

I let out a sigh. "I wish I never pressed for information. Where is my sister?"

A gentle squeak came out from somewhere close behind me. "I'm here, Flynn."

I turned around, grateful that I had a helmet to hide my face now more than ever. "And you heard?"

"I heard enough." She walked over to me, my chest already starting to shake as the sheer gravity of what I'd done truly began to dawn on me...I'd killed her. The Fire Keeper hadn't said it, but I knew all too well what happened when someone lost their way in this world...they hollowed, and someone had to put them down. I'd killed Anastacia...the singular entity that I cared the most about. I took solace in the fact that she would have wanted me to...to face Gwyn, to keep this world burning.

Except I didn't even do that right. I hadn't kept this world burning, I'd only burned myself. The First Flame gained no life from my bones, nor my sisters...my sacrifice had only been negative. Anastacia had died, and nothing had come of it.

I slumped down onto the ground now, fists clenched and arms slamming into the ground as I struggled to hold back the tidal wave of guilt that crashed through me. I was a failure, through and through. Anastacia was the only person I truly remembered from Lordran...I knew of one other person, but I had little more than a vague image. He taught me pyromancies, presumably...I had to have learned them from somewhere, after all. I needed some validation in my life, some proof that everything I'd done hadn't been a waste of a life. Perhaps Cornyx would know...I needed something right now. I rolled over onto my back, looking at Resa. "Give me a moment...I need an answer."

My sister nodded, helping me to my feet. "Take your time, Flynn. For both of us."

I trudged towards Cornyx, crashing down in a heap in front of him. The pyromancer looked up, not needing to say a word in order to see the sorry state I was in. "What brings you to me today, Flynn?"

"I have a memory of a man that first taught me pyromancies, back in the days of Lordran. I don't know a name, or a face...but I have vague memories, memories where he's blacked out. I need to know who he was."

Cornyx nodded. "Tell me what you remember of him. The early days of Lordran are well documented...perhaps I know his name."

I nodded. "I...I have one. I remember meeting another pyromancer, Quelaana of Izalith. She taught me some pyromancies. I remember trying to show - "

"Where did Quelaana reside during this time? She moved about."

"Blighttown...a place called Blighttown, past the sewers of Lordran."

Cornyx cut me off once more. "Was his name...Laurentius?"

Laurentius...the name sounded familiar. Too familiar to be a coincidence. "I...I believe so. Tell me about him. Did he move on to be great, renowned, to be - "

Cornyx was shaking his head. "Flynn...Laurentius died. He went...well, insane. I can tell you why...but if you knew him, and learned from Quelaana, perhaps you wish not to know."

I hung my head low...I could only imagine where this was going. "Today can't get worse. Go ahead."

"Laurentius was a decent pyromancer by most's standards...not exemplary, but he knew his craft. He, too, tried to learn from Quelaana, but found her teachings hard to master. Her pyromancies were difficult, and he went mad trying to learn one of her teachings. His legend grew, the tale of the man that couldn't learn the pyromancies of a woman. The tale soon became fact...no man could learn her pyromancies. Thus, none tried. Her teachings were carried on by women only, functioning separate from men. Over time, the dialects in her writings became too difficult for men to read. Even I do not know them...I can recognize a pyromancy of Quelaana, but I cannot decipher it for you. All this spawned from Laurentius, back in the days of Lordran. You believe he was your first teacher?"

I sunk to the floor once more...I was a failure. I remembered everything as he recalled the tale to me...I had lied to him. I had learned Quelaana's pyromancies with minimal difficulty, but he struggled to learn any. I told him I struggled too, that I couldn't learn them, and tried to pass on her teachings to him. He found out, of course...that I'd lied. He didn't go hollow from Quelaana's pyromancies...he went hollow because the man he trusted had been lying to him from the very beginning. "Leave me, Cornyx. Please don't teach me anymore, for your sake."

"Flynn?"

I shook my head...I didn't want to be here right now. I didn't want to be anywhere, truly...I wanted to be dead, as if my death would atone for the two that I had caused, two people that were infinitely more deserving of life than I was. Anastacia had never done anything wrong...neither had Laurentius. Both were innocent until I came into their lives...I'd lied to one and controlled another, and now both of their lives were on my hands. I knew killing myself wouldn't do it...perhaps a second time would, or a third. The balcony here was tall enough, I wouldn't even have to bloody my sword. I could just keep walking and falling, walking and falling...if I did it enough, slew myself enough times, perhaps that would right the wrongs that I'd done.

And so I did. I climbed up to the top, a place I'd never truly been before, and flung myself off. Resa tried to hold me back, but I was too deafened by pain and guilt to hear any of her cries of reason, and too steadfast to be slowed down by her resistance. She followed me as I leapt over the edge, though...I felt her on my back. When one fall wasn't enough to kill me I did it again, trudging up the steps as little more than a husk of a man...that's all I felt right now. Resa didn't follow me up the second time, or the third when two wasn't enough. That was the problem...I was too durable. I could hurt people and they always suffered more than I did...it wasn't fair.

The third fall was enough. My senses came back to me around the bonfire, my hands and feet bound by Resa's rope when I came to. That was fair...she was looking out for me, even when I wasn't. However, I didn't want care...I wanted to feel pain, endless pain...if I were to suffer forever, perhaps that would make things right. Anastacia suffered until the end...Laurentius suffered until the end...I should join them.

I couldn't walk, but I could still use the Lordvessel's power...I was close enough to the bonfire for that. Resa wouldn't know where I went, and I could get myself out of these binds rather quickly once I was on my own. Or, I could just do it here...I'd already hurt two people, and probably more than that that I didn't want to know about. What was one more.

I unfurled my pyromancy flame, feeling the burning heat scorch my hand. It felt different this time...angrier, hungrier, as if it wanted to consume me as well as everything around it. While the flame normally emitted a pleasant warmth, it was actually uncomfortably hot in my hands now.

Just as I was ready to cast the pyromancy a jolt of lightning hit my chest, the jolt causing the flame to fade away. "Flynn, stop it!" I opened my eyes, seeing Resa standing over me, one foot on my chest so as to pin me on the ground, her hand gripping another lightning spear. "You stop this at once."

I shook my head. "Go ahead. Hurt me...kill me...it's what I deserve."

She shook her head emphatically. "No it's not, Flynn. Yes, you hurt people. So did I. Solaire died because of my actions, and I have to live with that burden. I still do. Killing yourself doesn't bring them back, it only makes the ones that are alive hurt that much more." I saw now that tears were dripping down her face, splattering against my armor.

"I've killed two people...each one significanly altered history. Because of me, the Fire Keeper gouged her eyes out. Because of me, some pyromancies can't be read by men. What I've done hasn't just ended two people's lives...it's hurt hundreds, maybe even thousands more. I can't live with that, Resa. I don't want to.

"Well you don't get the choice. Either you can stay here and brood for the rest of your never ending life, or you can go back out into the world and try to make it a better place for the few of us that are still around. Can you do that for me?"

I shook my head. "Resa...I don't help people. I only hurt them."

At this she huffed, taking a seat beside me. "Brother...I thought like that once, back in Lordran. Every person I knew was either dead or suffering. Except you...you carried me through that. You kept me going, because you trusted me even when I didn't. Flynn...I trust you. I know you don't trust yourself, but I promise you, from the deepest depths of my soul, that I trust you. You're strong but compassionate, powerful but loving. I can't do this without you, Flynn...I'm not able to go through this without you. If you don't want to save the world right now, then don't...we've been saying we need to take a breather for quite a while now. Given the sorry state we're both in...I think that's a damn good idea."

"You're talking about the painting?"

She nodded. "I am. You don't need to save anyone there...I don't trust anyone in there anyways, so I'm not sure whose world we'd even be saving. Argyn's still there, presumably. You two had a pretty heartfelt goodbye last time. I'm sure he wants to see you again."

I loved my sister...she always knew the right words to say. "I can go to the painting...sure. Just...give me a moment to process everything."

She smiled tenderly. "Take all the time you need. I'll be by the fire when you're ready, but don't rush yourself."

I gave a meek nod, still lying on the ground. I had to make changes...changes to how I lived. I would keep people at bay, not let them too close to myself...except Resa, of course. Despite how pathetic I felt, I still trusted myself around her...we'd been through the world together, and nothing could change the bond we'd forged over that time. Everyone else, however...I needed to keep everyone else at a healthy distance.

I walked back over to my sister, not saying anything...words weren't fit to express myself right now. I wrapped my arms around her, practically dragging both of us to the ground as my weight sagged down on top of her, but she supported me...just like she always had. "It'll be okay, brother. Through darkness, there is light."

I nodded against her slim frame, eventually composing myself enough to stand up straight. "Before we go to the painting, there are two things I need to do...alone. Will you let me do that? I'll come back here when I'm done...I promise."

Despite my statement, I could see a sense of unease come over her. "Where are you going?"

"I want to talk to Anri...I know I'm in a bad spot right now, but...I think it's given me clarity as to how I want to approach the situation. Besides that, well...I want to go to the wolf. My Covenant. We said we'd do that before we went to the painting, but I want to see what it's like when I'm there on my own. I'll be back...you have my word." I gestured towards my belongings. "I have your talisman. I wouldn't dare keep you from that any longer than you want me to."

I took her a while, but she conceded. "Okay. I'll wait here for you."

I walked to the fire, closing my eyes and envisioning the lair of the wolf, far above the swamps. I felt the air shift to the muggy stench of the swamp, opening my eyes to see myself exactly where I expected to. The wolf was right in front of me, the elevator leading to the roof just around the corner. Outside was the swamp, far below where I was right now.

However, none of that mattered to me except the wolf. I didn't know if it was Sif...we'd slain Sif, so I doubted it, but one could never be too sure. I walked over, crossing my legs as I sat in front of the wolf.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, per se...Quelaan had been a person, a thing that I could reach out to and interact with. The Covenant was simple...I helped her, she helped me. I could only assume that this was a Covenant as well...but I didn't know where to begin. I did the only thing I could think of...speak. I closed my eyes, focusing my thoughts on the wolf in front of me.

"Hello. I don't know if you're there. I don't know if you're alive and you can hear what I'm saying, but I'm speaking to you anyways. I want to know what to do...what you want me to do, what I can do to support and empower you. I'm...well, I'm not worth much, but I can be. I can fight, but not much else. I hurt people...I try to help them, but I don't help them. I don't know why I'm saying this...you're just - "

" _Silence."_ The words rumbled in my mind. Deep, guttural words that sent chills down my spine. " _I know who you are, Flynn of Lordran. You need not know who I am, other than that you may serve me if you wish. You wear the emblem of the Watchdogs of Farron. You serve this Covenant. My Covenant."_

I looked up, disbelief at what was happening. When I did, the wolf was still unmoving, seemingly dead...but something felt different now. I could feel that it was alive. I closed my eyes again, resuming the conversation. "What would you have me do?"

" _Bring peace to great warriors, and suffering to weak ones. You are to survive above all else, to become a great warrior. You are to become a model that others compare themselves to, a being that others strive to become. But you must not let them...you must always be better. When one believes themselves your equal, you test them. If they are worthy, you best them, and you guide them to me. If they are unworthy, you cut them down like wheat. The strong survive...the weak do not. That is all I ask. Will you follow this?"_

"How will I know who wishes to be tested?"

" _Any who believe themselves worthy to fight you, or any who think that you are worthy to join them, see you as an equal. You must not hold back...you are an apex warrior, unparalleled in your strength. If you show your enemies an opening, they will take it. You must use everything at your disposal to test them...only then will you know if they are worthy."_

"And what if none are?"

" _Few are. You may never find one that is worthy, only droves that believe themselves to be. That is no concern to me...I do not need numbers. I only seek the best. Have you more questions for me, or is your mind set? Will you become a true Watchdog of Farron?"_

I paused, taking careful time to consider. It fit what I wanted to do, where I wanted to be right now...no friendships, only rivals. However, I saw a greater use for it beyond even that...the Fingers. They all sought for me to join them...they thought I was one of them. I knew I wasn't, that I was better than them. As a Watchdog, I had incentive to fight this, to repel them...to test them. I knew they weren't worthy. They couldn't possibly be worthy. However, I could crush them with everything I had, show them how truly worthless they were compared to me...and I wanted to do that more than anything else. Even without this Covenant, I would have...but now, I had a reason to. If I left my current slump, which I knew was only a matter of time, I could still forge bonds...but they were bonds forged in battle, in the thick of combat. And truthfully, I saw no problem with that.

"I accept."

" _Then rise, Flynn of Thorolund. Rise as a Watchdog of Farron. Accept this gift that I bestow upon you, as a symbol of your rank in my pack. Even if it does not find itself beside you on the battlefield, know that it is your symbol of power with me. If you chose not to carry it, its protector must be someone who has your utmost trust. They cannot usurp you, nor plan to...they must be your guardian."_

When I opened my eyes, in front of me was a massive curved sword, about as large as either of my weapons. I held it up, not deigning to swing it right now...not in this place. It was old and weathered, though I could tell with one glance that its blade had not dulled over time. Whether I would use it or not remained to be seen. "If I cannot wield it, I know who will guard it for me.

" _And that is?"_

"Andre. The Blacksmith."

I could have swore I saw the wolf give the faintest of smiles...I knew that couldn't have been the case. " _Andre has guarded my order since the dawn of time. He will make a fine confidant, if it must come to that. Now leave me as Flynn of Thorolund, Watchdog of Farron. Spread my name, and your name, across this land. Prove your strength to those that must see it, and guide those to me that you, and you alone, deem worthy to join this order."_

"I will."

I turned around, heading to the fire. I felt more confident in myself now...confident that I wasn't a failure. This creature, this entity...it wanted me. It knew me, and it wanted me to join it and grow my power, as well as its own. It saw something in me...something that I didn't see within myself. However, I couldn't let it down...like Quelaan, I had to help this entity, to fulfill my duty as a member of its Covenant. I could do that easily, the path to success straightforward. I would find the Fingers of Rosaria...and eliminate them.

I had one more stop before I would return to Resa. I wanted to speak with Anri now, and hopefully clear any confusion as to what my plan was moving forward. I wasn't sure if what I would say now was the same as what I'd have said before I met the wolf...but I doubted the outcome would be different. I took the bonfire once again, this time transporting myself to the small building beside Pontiff Sulyvahn's cathedral, in the Boreal Valley. The air crisped and chilled as I felt myself get transported there, the scenery familiar to me when I opened my eyes once more.

And of course, there was Anri. She noticed me as I did her, quickly taking the few steps to be beside me. "Flynn, you're back! Does that mean…?"

I let out a sigh...this wouldn't be easy. "Anri, I think I've made my decision, but I...I want answers. Why are you pursuing this? Is it because of Yuria? She's gone...she won't pressure you anymore."

Anri shook her head. "Yuria planted the seed in my mind, but it outgrew her. Flynn, it's simple. I'm pursuing this because I respect you and I value you...and I want to be with you. That's all there is to it."

"And what prevents you from simply travelling alongside me and Resa? I guess my question is...why are you seeking marriage, specifically?"

"Because...because I think that's what you're worth to me. I feel comfortable making that deep of a commitment with you...I know I would uphold my end of the marriage. What are you saying Flynn...are you saying you don't think you would?"

I shook my head profusely. "I'm not saying I don't think I would...I'm saying I'm not sure why we would need to. We can travel alongside each other, fight alongside each other...I have no problem with that. But as soon as you start to include rules and details, ways that we have to do things...that's when I get nervous. I'm not like you, Anri. I fight on instinct, not on training. I don't know if I can commit myself to following a set of rules when fighting, no matter who I am with. Does that make sense?"

Much to my chagrin, she shook her head. "It doesn't...but as you said, we're different. I can believe those words coming from you, but I can't understand them...I don't see how you'd lose yourself so thoroughly in a fight that you forget basic rules." She let out a huff, continuing. "So are you telling me no? If you are, just say it...please, get it over with."

I closed my eyes...I knew this wouldn't be easy. "Anri, I hurt people. I've learned...I've learned a lot recently, and none of it was good. I've caused a lot of harm to a few people, but that harm radiated out and irreparably ruined the lives of two entire groups of undead. I don't want you to get caught up in that...I care about you too much for that."

She waved her hand around her, looking around. "Flynn. The world's dying. There's not much time left, even if we do find the Lords. That's not going to keep it burning forever...I don't care if you hurt people. Look at me, Flynn. I hurt people...I hurt Horace." She slumped her head low in defeat. "I killed Horace. So I don't care how terrible you might be to people around you, because there isn't much time left for it to matter. Flynn, marry me...please."

"I'm sorry Anri...I don't think I can do that. Not because it's you...but because it's me. I can't trust myself to uphold those values, and that defeats the entire purpose. I'll say it again. If you want to travel with us - "

"I don't want to travel with you if there's no meaning behind it!" She stood up, taking a few harsh steps away from me. "Flynn, I have spent my entire life here fighting for Horace, trying to right the wrongs I did there. Right now, I'm doing this for me...for us. I want to fight Aldrich, but I want to do it alongside you. In truth, I think I'll need to do it alongside you."

"And what happens if you die? What if I can tell Aldrich is barely clinging to life, and you die? From what you've told me, I'm supposed to end myself, so that we can come back next time. What's the point? What if I could have killed him...what if we could have won. Sacrifices have to happen in order to find victory."

"That's a risk you have to take. Flynn, we're immortal. We can't die. In that case, we try again. We learn, and eventually we take him down together. It's more meaningful that way...to be able to win together. Don't tell me you don't feel that with Resa."

"Anri...I don't have the alternative. We're linked. We can't sacrifice. So I don't know what it's like to win something alone...but I know myself enough that I would take it if I had the opportunity. I can't give a foe a second chance."

Anri turned around, head turned to look over her shoulder. "Then I guess this is goodbye."

I shook my head, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's only goodbye if you force it to be one. I know how you feel about me...you've made that clear, and I'm truly sorry that I can't reciprocate that. I wish I could. However, we're going to find Aldrich, and we're going to fight him. It won't mean the same to me if you aren't there beside me and Resa. Just because we're not married doesn't mean we're not a great team. We are, and you know it."

She turned around, calmly removing my hand from her. "I hear what you're saying Flynn. I didn't expect to be rejected...I thought you shared the same sentiment, but I understand now that you do not, and I cannot lie...I fault you for your reasoning. However, you are still Flynn, and because of that I still respect you as a warrior. Let me know if you find Aldrich. I will fight beside you for him, and him alone...but after that, our time together must come to an end. I did not expect our differences to be this pronounced...or this difficult to find a middle ground on."

I grimaced, but accepted it. "If that is your decision, then I respect it...because I will always respect you. When we find Aldrich, I will come to find you here. I hope the battle will be one to remember."

I sat back down at the bonfire, barely moving at all my entire time here. The conversation hadn't gone how I wanted it to...but it went about as I expected. I wished I could have kept our relationship intact, but I didn't know what I could have done to fix it, while still staying true to myself. "I hope to see you soon, Anri."

"Goodbye, Flynn."

I took the bonfire one more time, the chill in the air being replaced by the warm and comforting glow of the bonfire. Resa was still there when I returned, a look of concern on her features that I was positive had been there for my entire leave. "How'd it go?"

I held out my Watchdog's sword, extending it in front of me. Now that I was holding it, I wasn't sure if it was a good fit...but I'd give it a try nonetheless. "I'm a Covenant member now, officially. We can talk about that more when we're...away from ears."

My sister's curiosity certainly piqued, that telltale eyebrow raise giving away her interest. "I was less concerned about that. How is Anri?"

I sagged my head. "I could have gone better. She'll join us for the fight against Aldrich...but I expect that is the last we'll see of her."

"And you're okay with that?"

I shook my head. "I'm not...and I'm not sure she is either. However, I think she sees now that we're two very different people with two different ideals and goals...and those goals don't mesh well in the context of marriage. I may have one more chance to change her mind, but it won't be easy. Can we...talk about this later?"

"We can. Are you ready to go to the painting?

"I am. Shall we?"

Resa sat next to me by the bonfire...I was certainly getting some usage out of them at the moment. The warmth of the Shrine was soon replaced by bitter cold as I reappeared at the chapel where we'd met Friede.

"Lord of Hollows. Why have you returned?"

I stood up, narrowing my eyes at her. "I wish to see my wolf...and I am no longer the Lord of Hollows."

Friede folded her arms across her chest, but gestured outside. "You returned to this painting just to see an animal? Very well...it has waited for you outside. I'd advise feeding it. Beast hasn't eaten since you left, and my guard can assure you it is still quite feral."

I walked away from her, back outside. We passed the knight guarding this place...I'd never gotten his name, and I certainly didn't care to now. We weren't here because we were trapped here, seeking a way out...we were here because neither of us trusted this place, and being friendly with the residents wasn't high on my list...save one resident."

"Argyn!" I slid to my knees in the snowy ground, practically being tackled by the wolf that came charging for me. Was it me, or was he larger than last time? No...we hadn't been that long. Appreciative licks soon turned into playful bites, his dagger-like teeth harmlessly scratching against my armor. "I've missed you too, buddy!" I had to fight my way back to my feet, the wolf refusing to let me off the ground.

"Finally, you're back. I don't think I could have stood the beast's stench for much longer. Please, get rid of it."

I ignored the guard...he didn't matter. Resa walked over beside Argyn, kneeling down and gently running her hands along his back. "Good to see you again." After this, her voice got to barely above a whisper. "We don't trust this place...do you know of anywhere else here that we can go?"

Argyn barked, turning his body to face the bridge that left this place. Both of us began following him, looking for whatever he was leading us to. Eventually, I saw it...at the far end of the rope bridge, a ladder was hidden into the side of the snowy cliff, leading down to a path that wandered out of view. That was our path forward...only time would tell what was ahead of us.

 **I think the chapters I most enjoyed writing in Twin Embers were the ones where they weren't fighting things...the times when they were just talking with people, or carrying out their own objectives. It let me follow Laurentius' tale to a degree that the game does not, as well as Reah. I haven't done much of that this time...I'm worried I won't get this wrapped up in time for next year's NaNo, and I've been cutting character development for game progress. I'm going to try to get back to a balance that I am comfortable with, whether that's half a chapter every now and then or a full chapter like this one, where a weapon never gets drawn. When I started these stories the challenge I laid out for myself was to create believable characters that were more than just custom characters in a video game, and to have those characters take the story as it is defined in the games and make it feel real and believable. Let me know if I'm doing that...or what I can do to do it better. Feedback is very important to me.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Flynn**

 **SL68 - 24 VGR - 18 ATT - 18 END - 28 VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL68 - 16 VGR - 24 ATT - 13 END - 18 VIT - 12 STR - 21 DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

We were back in the painted world...I didn't want to be here, but I knew we had to. The last time we were here, the woman Friede felt elusive...like she was hiding something. It didn't sit well with either of us, and so now, we were back here. Things weren't all terrible, of course. Argyn was back with us, bringing Flynn some much-needed joy after the jarring revelations that had just been dropped on him.

However, mostly, things were terrible. Friede very clearly didn't want us here, a fact she made all-too-apparent as soon as we appeared back at her bonfire. The knight guarding the door was similarly cold-shouldered, befitting the frigid hellscape we now found ourselves in. It only served to solidify the point that we weren't wanted here, and that we needed to find out why.

Currently, we only had one lead - a ladder hidden into the side of an icy cliff, just on the other side of the bridge. Once we got there, descending proved harder than we'd anticipated, mainly due to the wolf. Flynn eventually made due, Argyn slung over his shoulder as he descended, the poor beast's ribs being poked by the menagerie of hilts he had strapped to his back. Seeing the wolf kick at his back to find purchase reminded me that Flynn had said he wanted to talk to me about something later, once we were out of earshot...now certainly fit that description.

Once we were both down, I brought it up. "So Flynn...about that sword."

My brother set Argyn down, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah...I suppose you'd like an explanation of what it means?"

"Indeed." I leaned against the snowy wall, arms crossed...I didn't plan to leave until he explained it.

"So, the Watchdogs of Farron...think of them like tests. I'm supposed to go around and find people, or let people find me...and when they do, I watch them, analyze them. If they think of me as their equal, I put them in their place...or at least I try. I challenge them to a fight. If they can best me, or even if they don't but I see them as worthy, I lead them to the Watchdogs. If I don't...I leave them be."

I cocked my head to the side. "What's that have to do with the sword?"

"It shows my rank among the Watchdogs. Shows to others that I am one. I don't think it's meant to be an elusive Covenant...I think it's one that you have to earn to be in."

"So why do you want to be in this? I'm looking at the Chaos Servants, where you lived to help and save Quelaan...and this isn't that. It seems like the antithesis of that. You exist just to make yourself look powerful over others...that's not you, Flynn. Is it?"

He shook his head. "Not over everyone. However, I've been...bothered by Rosaria's Fingers. I think we both have. And, well...I think this gives me the tools that I need to actually go out and take them down. I know Sirris has it out for them...perhaps with the three of us pooling our resources, we might be able to rid ourselves of them."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that's it? No power games between you and me? No asserting dominance, nothing? Please tell me that this Covenant isn't going to change anything between us, because - "

"Resa." He held out his arms, walking over to me. "Resa, you're my sister. Nothing is going to change between us because of this. I promise." At that, he wrapped me in a hug, the warmth of his body and armor a stark contrast to the icy winds around us.

"I believe you, Flynn...I do." Once he let me go, I looked him in the eyes. "So what do we do? We don't know where the Fingers are, and we certainly don't know how to find them."

"No, but perhaps Sirris does. We have other tasks to attend to first, of course...we have to get the Lords of Cinder back to their thrones. I don't know how much time we'll have between doing that and finding the First Flame, if any, but it's something I'd like to accomplish when we have the chance. Perhaps we do detours along the way when we find information, and deal with it then...I don't have the details yet. I just got this sword, of course. And I'm not even sure I can wield it."

Flynn pulled the sword out, holding it in front of him...it was rustic, and yet no less magnificent. The blade arced backwards like a scimitar, though it was easily twice, if not three times as long. Flynn wielded the weight well, the sword not being much heavier than any of his other weapons, but I could tell at first glance that his form was off.

I approached him once he stopped swinging, my hands setting to work fixing his posture. "Flynn if you try and hit someone like that you're not going to hit anything vital. It's a big weapon, but it requires finesse...you can't just wildly swing it and hope for the best. Here, let me show you." I walked out in front of him a pace or two, turning around and getting in a battle position, holding nothing but my shield. "You're use to big, heavy weapons. You're used to trying to knock me on the floor, but that won't work with what you're holding. You need to use it to get past my defenses. Try to get past my shield...if you can do that successfully, then you're using it right. Don't knock me on the floor...the weapon isn't that heavy. It won't do that much."

"You sure about this?"

"If you do manage to score a hit, it's coming out of your Estus flask. You're still holding onto my talisman...and I don't think I'm ready to have it back yet."

"Okay. Here goes."

Flynn stepped forward, slashing at me in very deliberate motions, just as I expected him to. I easily dodged out of the way, his follow up attack clear as day. What I couldn't outright avoid, my shield did more than enough work stopping. "You can't ignore my shield, Flynn. It's a part of me, but it's a part you have to avoid. Aim low or aim high, don't aim at my center of mass."

He began correcting himself, the types of swings more varied, but it was still to minimal success. He still fought predictably, and I never took more than a glancing blow. After a while he called it off, planting his sword into the ground.

"I...I don't think this is for me. The wolf said to give it to someone I trust if I couldn't carry it...I'll do that once I'm back."

"The wolf?" I looked at Argyn pointedly, garnering a bark from our companion.

"The wolf in the tower. It spoke to me...there's a spirit still inside it, somewhere. Sorry Argyn...you're not the only wolf in my life." Flynn reached down, stroking the beast's mane as its throat gently rumbled in appreciation. "So yeah...I'm a full-fledged Covenant member now."

More full-fledged than I was, somehow. I still hadn't ever met my Covenant leader, though Sirris had said that we were close to it, just beyond the Boreal Valley. Perhaps then I would get something to show my membership, like the sword that Flynn carried. It's something I needed...I was a member of two Covenants, and had nothing to show for either.

"Well...that's good to hear. Ready to get going?" I pushed myself off of the wall, walking down the path ahead of us. Somehow, he'd ended up on top...he'd found a Covenant, spoken to its leader, and even gained a symbol showing his position. Thus far, I'd only done the first...and maybe not even that. I didn't understand it...I'd spent my entire previous life a devout follower of the Warriors of Sunlight, and thus far the only reason I had to believe they even existed was a scrap of canvas with their symbol emblazoned upon it. It was all I had to go on, but I went with it, clung to it...desperately hoping something larger would come soon. I needed a sign, or else I might lose faith. I always had the Sentinels, or perhaps the Darkmoon...but I had yet to meet their leader yet, as well.

As we walked the path, two of the snowy guardsmen blocked our way. We'd seen numerous of them the last time we were here...we'd grown much stronger since then. I instinctively reached for my talisman, ready to throw a lightning spear at one, only coming to find emptiness where my hand grasped. I still didn't trust myself with it, but that didn't mean I was growing accustomed to being without it. My talisman was such a core part of who I was, much like Flynn's pyromancy flame, and I struggled to find my place without it. I withdrew a blade and a dagger, resigning myself to use them for the time being...given enough time. I didn't swing them this time, however, a fireball from Flynn arcing over my head and enveloping the two guards entirely, leaving little but ashes behind.

Further ahead was a steep slope, far too steep to climb back up if we needed to. I turned back to Argyn. "Is this the way? Is there something here you wanted to show us?" An affirmative bark led the way, and I followed suit, taking the first step onto the slope. I held my balance for a bit, but it soon proved impossible. I tumbled down to the bottom in a cloud of smoke, Flynn and Argyn not far behind me.

At the bottom, I could smell something...distasteful, like rotten flesh. From what I could see, however, everything was clear. We'd found ourselves in what looked like a small village, a stone outer perimeter guarding what had to be no more than a half-dozen buildings on the inside.

Flynn turned to our companion. "Alright...what is it you wanted to show us?"

Argyn marched ahead, the two of us following behind him. Soon, it became very apparent what we were smelling...though I still hadn't pieced it together yet. All around the outer walls of the village were crow-like creatures, similar to the one we saw when we first arrived here. Unlike that one, however, these all seemed on the brink of death...perhaps some of them were dead already. The color had been sapped from their dark skin and they were each splayed out on the ground...some of them still moving, others not.

Argyn pressed ahead, and we made sure to follow close behind him, the smell only growing worse the closer we went. It soon became overpowering, waves of nausea sweeping over me as we passed through a lone tunnel in the outer wall, entering the village proper. On the other side was something far worse than the dying creatures...at least in some ways.

A fetid pool of water coated the ground, stained pink from everything else around us. It looked like some sort of...infection, some plague, pink polyps springing from the earth, the walls, the stone, even on the ceilings, creating this pocket of the world that was absolutely putrid to look at, let alone be in. The water was thick and I could feel the polyps crush beneath my feet, and I was now ever-so-grateful for the heavier armor that I now wore, protecting my feet from learning how putrid this really was. Argyn had it worse than I did, most of his legs enveloped in the waters, his undersides dangerously close from bathing in the liquids. There was nowhere he could go, or I could go...we were stuck here until we found a way out.

"This isn't normal. This was back at the beginning, as well...where we came in. It was much more contained there, but it's the same stuff. Whatever it is, it looks like it's growing."

I shuddered, wanting anything but to be here. "Whatever it is, we need to leave. Argyn, which way gets us out of here?"

The wolf barked, gesturing to the right of where we entered, but not wishing to get too far ahead of us yet. I took that as a sign, keeping my weapons ready as we moved forward. Argyn was smart, far smarter than I ever expected from a wolf...and he probably had the nose to tell that something was here besides the decay around us. I followed behind Flynn as he led, delicately moving my feet through the grime. "I hate this."

"Well then let's fix it. That's why we're here...right?"

I grumbled. "Yeah...still hate it."

"Believe me, Resa...I do too."

Argyn trailed Flynn, walking beside me as we stepped through the murky waters. At one point I saw both ears twitch, angling off to one direction as his entire head snapped there a moment later. When I looked up I saw something leap down from a bridge above...something very abnormal. It looked like one of the crow-creatures in that it had the beaked face, but everything else about it was very different. It was wide-framed, but its skin was drawn tight over its bones to the point that they poked through, giving it a sort of ghastly, skeletal presence. Most notably, however, were its hands. It had claws each the size of my dagger, though no hands to speak of. It let out a shrill shriek, leaping into the air as it dove towards Flynn.

My brother put both weapons in front of him, catching the first claw, but unable to get the second, It raked across his sides, blood flying from the wound. I charged forward, trying to get in a single attack, but it was fast...faster than I expected from its bulky look. It nimbly dodged backwards just before I would have connected with it, landing back in the water. I chased after it, trying to land a hit, but always coming up short. I circled around it, putting the strange creature between Flynn and myself, hoping to keep it pinned.

I dashed forward once more, slashing first with my dagger as it backed up, following through with the swing by thrusting with my sword. The tip of the blade just barely sunk in, not nearly enough to do any lasting damage. However, that was just the distraction...and it worked beautifully. Vordt's hammer slammed into the beast's shoulder, bones crunching as its left arm instantly went limp from the blow. It squawked, leaping into the air and ending up behind me.

Five blades pierced my back as I screamed in pain, instantly dropping to the ground. I felt my head sink into the water, the shock enough to force me back to my feet, not wanting to be any deeper in the water than I had just been. My hair felt grimy just from the brief encounter...whatever this sickness was, it was certainly potent.

I needed my talisman...I needed to heal myself, but I couldn't in a quick fashion. Flynn charged the beast as I grabbed for my Estus flask, leaning against the back wall as I downed a large portion of its contents. I didn't know if this was worth it...being without my talisman. I didn't trust myself when under Deep Protection, and I didn't trust myself not to use it...I almost certainly would have by now. That other Resa, the darker one...she was confident and sure of herself, but she was also far more violent than I ever wanted to be. There were times when I was in desperate need of the former...but wished I could avoid the latter. Perhaps there would come a time when I couldn't be without my talisman, but until then I would make due with what I had.

Once I was healed, I entered back into the fray. Flynn had done little to the creature on his own, his swings far too noticeable for the dextrous foe to be hit by...unless distracted. I moved to where I was behind the crow, waiting for Flynn to make another strike. I'd noticed that the crow liked to back up, rather than dodge to the side...I could use that to my advantage.

Flynn made two strikes, one with each weapon. Vordt's hammer swung first, widely missing its mark, but he followed up with the Profaned greatsword. The blade erupted in fire as he swung it, though it still didn't hit its mark, the crow backing up right before it would be hit. However, I was waiting in the wings, jumping into the air to where it would land. Both blades hit their mark, twin wounds forming as I raked them across its back, another cry of pain leaving our foe's beak. I saw Flynn wind up for another swing, the greatsword wreathed in fire. I kept the crow pinned down until the last second, leaping off of it as the greatsword hit its chest. Fire scorched its body, the damage enough that it finally fell. I breathed out a sigh of relief...we'd made it.

However, we were still in the ichorous water, a fact that I desperately wanted to change. Flynn pressed forward, travelling underneath a bridge and past some buildings, a ladder leading up and out onto the streets. I rushed for it, sloshing through the swampy water, helping Argyn up the ladder until eventually all three of us had made it. The ladder put is inside a building, a warm glow coming from the far end of an otherwise dark and gloomy room.

I was still on guard after being attacked by the strange crow...it seemed incredibly stealthy despite its bulky appearance, which meant that more could be anywhere. Both blades were out as I crept forward, peering around the corner of the room, seeing an empty doorway on the far side. The warm glow of a lantern came from further around the corner, in a room tucked off to the side. As I crept around it I saw another crow...this one was like the others beyond the wall, grasping on the brink of death.

"Why...hello there."

I gave a sharp glance back to Flynn, furrowing my brow. I wasn't sure I trusted this, but that might have been my own paranoia more than anything else. I sheathed my weapons, advancing towards the crow. "Greetings. What happened here?"

The crow let out a raspy chuckle, falling into a coughing fit by the end of it. "You'll have to be more specific, dearie...there's a lot that's happened here."

I looked around, a broad gesture to the direction that was towards the wall. "The death. The decay. What was that beneath the bridge?"

The crow cocked his head to the side, retreating further into the corner of the room. "You...you must be new here. Is that correct?" When I nodded, he continued. "This painting is old...older than it should be. It is not the first painting of its kind, nor should it be the last. In every painting is a painter, fit to create another living painting. When the old begins to crumble, we here move into the new."

Flynn folded his arms across his chest. "So if that bridge is any indication, then you should have moved on by now. What's the problem?"

"The painter has been missing...if the painter cannot paint, then we cannot move."

"And where is the painter?"

The crow didn't have the bone structure to shrug, but I could tell that's what it tried to do. "I don't know...but we're all too weak to do anything about it. Lady Friede has starved us, kept us trapped and weak...I believe she wishes it to be this way. I do not know why...but we have been pushed to the brink of death. Some of our kind have turned loyal to her, and slaughter any of us that dare to travel too far up the hill. Most of my kin have fled to the outskirts of this village...it saddens me to hear they are no better than I."

I nodded, grimacing...I knew Friede was up to no good, and this was damning proof. If she had anything to do with this, it was inexcusable...this was torture, through and through. I looked towards my brother, both of us nodding in mutual understanding. We had to find whatever she was guarding. "Thank you. We will take the matter into our own hands from here. Is there anything else we should know?"

"There is a gate at the top...if you want to get through, you must find another way forward. How...I do not know."

I bowed slightly, thanking him. Flynn and I exited the building, finding ourselves at a central hub. Ahead of us were numerous buildings, a snowy road leading up to the gate that the crow just spoke of. Behind us was another building with a bonfire nestled inside of it, which we promptly lit. Our break wasn't short...we needed to get to the bottom of this.

"You're thinking what I am, right? The painter has to be up there. If she's trying to choke these people out, that's the only thing she wants to guard."

I nodded. "And we have to get her, and fast. She has to know we're here. The knight was watching us as we went down that first ladder...he knows we've wandered over this way. If she starts sending too many people for us, we might have to duck out."

"But what if she kills the painter?"

"Then she would have done it already. She must have her own motives for keeping her alive...perhaps because she may want to move to a new world, just on her own. I don't think she would kill her just because we're coming after her, but she might want to kill us enough times that we stop coming back."

Flynn laughed. "Then she clearly doesn't know us."

I nodded. "We can't take forever here...I don't know how time passes, but we have obligations in the outer world as well. If she does manage to repel us long enough, we might truly have to leave."

Flynn took his mask off, scarred and hollowed face staring at me. "This is coming from a Warrior of Sunlight? Resa...that isn't you. I shouldn't have to be telling you that we need to save these people."

I hung my head low. "You're right. But if we take too long saving these people, we might risk losing everyone outside. Sirris, Irina, Greirat, Siegward...those people matter too. I don't know what the balance is. I don't know what's more important."

Flynn stood up, grabbing me by the shoulder to help me do the same. "Then let's not waste time, and give ourselves as much time as possible to do both." He walked out of the small building, advancing across the bridge and up the sloped road towards the gate. Quite a few crows were still lingering around, all crawling across the ground in clear agony. As the two of us moved closer, I could hear movements...they were coming from above. "Watch out."

I looked up to the roof just in time, another warrior crow blackening the sky above me, and I invisibly rolled out of the way just before its talons would have hit me. I circled around, managing to start the fight by landing both blades in its back, hearing an angry screech as I ripped at its shoulders, and then another.

No...not another...at least not from this one. I looked over, seeing Flynn interlocked with another one, fending off attacks with one weapon while simultaneously trying to fight with the other. He had a shield...why he didn't use it was beyond me.

I leaped off of my crow's back, backflipping in the air towards Flynn as I flipped the grip of both blades, arcing through the air to bring them both down on the other crow. I completely blindsided it, both blades slashing at its front as I landed directly before it, immediately springing off the ground to deal two fatal uppercuts, my swords piercing from its ribs to its shoulders. I slashed outwards, twin streaks of blood splattering against the ground behind it.

As the body fell to the floor, Flynn hurled a fireball through the air, erupting in the face of the now-solitary crow. When it faded away only a blackened husk remained, albeit still very much alive. It charged towards both of us but I rolled out of the way, catching it by surprise as I went invisible, bashing one of its legs before I reappeared behind it. It fell to the ground, and a resounding crunch from Vordt's hammer ensured that it never got back up.

With that taken care of, I went back up to the gate. Two buildings were beyond it, but the gate was far too tall to try to scale...we would indeed have to find a way around. I looked around, trying to find something, seeing a series of stone and wood planks connecting the leftmost of the two gated buildings to the cluster on our side of the fence. We had a way across, if we could just figure out how to get there. I tried to trace back to where we might get to the rooftops, but lost myself among the dizzying spider web of planks, buildings, and natural land. I pointed it out to Flynn, and the two of us turned around, trying to find some way up.

We found something rather fast, a bridge off to the right of the settlement, covered in the rotten filth that we'd seen earlier. It crossed over to some natural paths that rose up, eventually leading to the rooftops over where we'd spoken with the crow. Flynn and Argyn walked in front of me as I trailed behind, passing by even more dead and dying crows every step of the way. At some point we reached the wall, able to look out over all the death surrounding us. We were alone here. It wasn't that simple of course...there were other creatures here, but they all desperately needed life. Besides Flynn, Argyn, and myself...It felt as if nothing else was here.

As I looked out, I caught a glint of something. Steel, perhaps an armament of some kind. I squinted, trying to find where it was, eventually locating it on top of a small mesa. From here, it was still hard to see what it was...but I was curious. There were wooden planks over the wall that could make the leap difficult, but manageable...and I had a way to get back if I needed.

"Flynn, hold up. I'm, going to need you in a bit."

He turned around, Argyn doing so at the same time. "And what's that?"

"I'm going to need a way back." I leaped off the side of the wall, putting everything I had into my legs as I pushed off, soaring through the air. I didn't even try to land on my feet, simply holding out my dagger to secure myself to the snowy ground to avoid sliding off the other side of the mesa.

Now that I was here, I could see what it was...and I was curious. It looked to be a rapier of some sort, but there was more to it than that. They looked like spears, or swords...but shorter, and with no good handhold. There were four of them, each a little longer than my forearm...I had no clue what to do with them, but I was intrigued by their very nature. I picked up the rapier and sheathed it, reaching one of the spears. As I did, all four rose in tandem, three of them simply hovering there in space. I looked around, trying to see any sort of strings, wires or otherwise...nothing. There was clearly magic at work here, magic that I didn't understand but very much wanted to learn. For now I simply put the spears on some loops in my belt, letting them hang there. I'd experiment later.

I looked back up towards Flynn, pulling out my rope. "Catch!"

I attached my dagger to the end of it as usual, giving the end of the rope the weight it needed to fly through the air. However, Argyn caught it, not Flynn. I chuckled. "Argyn...you sure you can hold me?" He was a big wolf, that was for sure...but I also didn't want to be the one responsible for him falling off the edge. Flynn reached down and grabbed the dagger quietly, holding onto it in case our companion needed some backup.

With a bit of effort I was able to make it back, Argyn doing the lion's share of the work. When I got up I knelt down and gave him a few good pats, running my hands through his cold fur. "Have you ever seen anything like these, Flynn?" I spun around, gesturing towards the odd weapon."

He thought for a second. "They look like throwing knives. Very large ones, but I can't think of what else they'd be."

Throwing knives. "And how do you normally throw them?"

Flynn reached for one of them, just as perplexed as I was when the other three came along as well. Put them between your fingers, like this." He guided them up, the four knives seeming to fan and spread out as they neared their destination. I gripped each knife between two fingers, letting the end of the blade rest against my palm. They looked like claws now more than knives...perhaps they served a dual purpose. "And now, flick your hand forward and let go. Let's see how good your aim is." Flynn walked over, picking up four various battered objects from our immediate surroundings, setting them on the floor. Try to get at least two. These things seem magical...they might help you out."

I did the motion as he said. I pulled my wrist back towards my body and then sharply snapped it forward, releasing the pressure on the knives as I did so. Each of the knives flew forward...or so it looked. An illusory version of each flew from my hands, puncturing the objects Flynn had set out one after the other. The true weapons blades stayed in my hands, hovering there for the mere second I wasn't gripping them.

I looked down at my hand, and then to Flynn. "That was...unexpected."

He simply nodded, dumbfounded. "That seems...useful. I don't know what you're like with a rapier, but I think those are worth holding onto. I don't know how much damage those knives can do, but they can serve as a distraction if nothing else."

The rapier...I'd almost forgotten about the more mundane aspect of the weapon. It was larger than others I'd seen, a little more metal about the handle than usual, but the blade was nothing special. "I'll learn...but I can't carry all of this. Something has to go." Right now I had the scythe from the Boreal Valley, my twin blades, my dagger, and now the rapier and knives...it was a bit much. If I had to elect to lose something though...I grabbed my twin blades, walking outside and planting each of them in the snowy dirt. "They've served me well...but I think their time has come to an end. Let's keep moving."

We pressed forward, but not for long...the path we were on came to an end, the upper ramparts of the wall crumbled before us. We had to find another way up, as it was now quite clear this wasn't it. We went back to searching, crossing the bridge back to the main area of the village and looking for a new way forward. Eventually we found it, a ladder leading up to the rooftops.

"Alright Argyn, you know the drill." The wolf immediately leaped up onto Flynn's shoulders, my brother using one hand for the ladder and the other to keep Argyn from slipping off of him. Once they were both up I followed, rapier and knives ready for whatever was before us. As it turned out, it was more ladders, this one rising quite high, towards the steeple of one of the buildings. However, I could see wooden planks from up there connecting it back to where we ultimately wanted to get across the bridge...it was the right way.

Flynn didn't even have to say anything this time, Argyn already jumping back up to his temporary perch. We ascended further this time, coming out on wooden planks that were a bit too thin for my liking...I couldn't dodge and roll here as I was use to. We stepped forward carefully, wary of anything that might attack us...things were surprisingly quiet as we made our way across, eventually landing on the rooftops of one of leftmost building. Friede had to know we were here...that knight had to have told her. Thus far, we'd only seen three guards...there had to be more on the way. I didn't want to consider that I might have been overthinking it. I didn't trust her, and we had plenty of reasons not to. She would come for us...she had to.

We stepped off the building, landing on the snowy ground underneath. There was a door to the left building, one that we quickly discovered was locked. Perhaps she'd trapped the painter in there, leaving the key somewhere else in this frigid world. I could see a door to the right of the two buildings...perhaps we'd find some answers in there.

Right as we got to the door, I could hear a growl building in the back of Argyn's throat, his predator eyes narrowed on the door. Flynn stopped, kneeling down. "What is it?"

Of course, the wolf couldn't respond...but we both knew something was amiss. Flynn turned around to face me, holding a finger to his helmet. "Quietly?" I nodded.

Flynn opened the door slowly, thankful that it didn't creak and groan like I expected it to...that meant that it was likely maintained, unlike everything else here. Inside was a warm glow from torches lining the walls, and we entered into what seemed like a library. At first glance, nothing was in here...but Argyn had a far better nose than I did, which likely meant that we weren't alone.

Flynn and I stepped carefully, our weapons drawn...I was opting for my scythe at the moment, wanting a weapon I was more familiar with should we face a challenging opponent, the one thing this land was teeming with.

"You aren't welcome here."

My head snapped towards the voice, clearly male, not finding anything. I could hear the footsteps, however...heavier armor, but still light on his feet. I was fairly certain it was Friede's guard, but I hadn't heard enough to pass that judgement yet.

Flynn responded. "And why's that? Something to hide?"

A laugh, still out of sight. "You've seen too much already. No...this world can only have one Unkindled, and she's already here. Two would be too much. Three? Blasphemy. If you will not go by your choice, you will go by hers." The guard stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself fully now. In his hand was a wicked sword, the blade intricate and delicate while simultaneously looking extremely deadly. It was a jet black color, flecks of red dancing off of it from the torches. "So which will it be, then?"

I looked to Flynn, raising an eyebrow. If it was just him, we could take him...but it was impossible to know what else was here. "Where's the painter?"

"You're a fool if you think I'll tell you that. I take your silence to mean I must extract you by force?"

"Yeah...that sounds about right. You're killing people out there, entire villages...I don't think I'm going to let that keep happening." Flynn shouldered both of his weapons, ready to fight.

"Maggots! Friede is the ruler of this land, its caregiver. An insult to her graciousness is an insult to this entire land! I, Sir Vilhelm, shall slay you for your transgressions!" He punctuated this by twisting his sword, the vicious blade becoming enwreathed in black flames.

I narrowed my eyes, readying my scythe. "Then tell her this. She's a curse upon this land, and it's dying. It's all dying because she doesn't tend to it, she lets it rot. So we won't stop until we've fixed it. We won't stop until we find the painter and create the next world, where people can live happily again. If that means we have to kill you, or even her...that's a sacrifice we're willing to make."

There was no intelligible response, just a guttural howl of anger as Vilhelm ran forward. I ran up to meet him as his blade collided with Flynn's black and red fires intertwined around each other, none gaining the advantage. I dashed low and swung, cutting at one of his legs to great effect. Argyn circled around to the other side, biting at one of his legs. There was little Vilhelm could do about it...we'd trapped him in.

"You thought you had the advantage...foolish insects!" Just then, it became clear how not alone we were...three crows charged in from the room we came through, one of them carrying a weapon that looked identical to the one I'd just picked up...perhaps I'd see just how it was intended to be used. The other two were carrying the claws that we'd seen thus far. We went from outnumbering to outnumbered in an instant...and as much as I wanted to simply end Vilhelm right here and now, it would give the crows ample time to surround us. I broke away from the knight, spinning around to face our new adversaries. I couldn't fight all three of them at once...but if I distanced myself correctly, perhaps I wouldn't have to.

I ran forward, diving to the side as my invisibility kicked in. I swung at one's legs, opting into the elegant style of the scythe. I spun and dodged out of the way, a series of smooth attacks coming one after the other. I kept my distance properly, however...that was the only way I'd get through this. I could handle two reasonably well, but I rolled to safety as soon as the third made it back to me. It didn't give me much time to fight back. I took a glance back over to Flynn. He was still locked with Vilhelm, the two of them seeming to trade blows evenly. "Argyn! Could use some help!"

The wolf promptly responded, breaking away from Vilhelm to come to my aid. He leaped into the air and tackled one of the clawed crows, ripping at its exposed chest. I ran over, dropping my scythe low and taking one precise swing, severing its head from its neck. "One down. Two more."

His next pounce failed, his body simply flying through the air as the crow dodged out of the way. It was the one with the rapier...I'd learned a bit while fighting it. It didn't use it from as far away as I would have thought, instead opting to stay at a close distance, alternating between rapid thrusts with the rapier followed by a fan of knives. It was effective...it kept me from chasing too much in fear of being whittled down by the knives. I took in how it fought, trying to learn so that one day I might be able to perform the maneuvers myself.

With two crows left, the fight was much more manageable...but it could have been so much easier. I still lacked my talisman, an implement that I was now sorely missing. Two, perhaps even one casting of Wrath of the Gods would have ended this much earlier. Even a lightning spear would have been good...but I had none of that. I was starting to doubt whether I should hold off from having it...I wasn't sure I could trust myself not to cast Deep Protection, and that in turn would reduce most of my worries. I was simply concerned about that first part...if I was in a bind, like I was now, I couldn't count on myself to abstain. It was powerful...but that power came at a frightening cost. For now, I simply had to resort to my weapons, and wait until I absolutely couldn't be without it.

I dodged out of the way of another crow, a stray knife hitting me in the knee. Argyn again tackled it, this time catching it by surprise. As before, I cut its head while it was down, now faced with only one of the clawed ones. "That's enough, Argyn...you can go back now."

The wolf barked his affirmation, turning back around to Vilhelm. Flynn seemed to be gaining an edge, actually opting for his shield and hammer rather than using both weapons. The shield blocked Vilhem's attacks with ease, giving him the room he needed to strike back. As I kept looking, I saw why...Sulyvahn's sword was cast off to the side, but I hadn't seen whether it was willingly dropped or forcefully disarmed. What Flynn had was what was left, but he was certainly making it work.

And I intended to do the same. I rushed at the crow, ducking under its claws and cutting at its legs one more time, causing it to stagger forward, momentarily off balance. I leaped straight up as I contorted my body around, the scythe spinning rapidly around me as it slashed its back multiple times. When I landed on the ground I ended it with one final slash diagonally across its back, the wound too much for it to shrug off. Once it collapsed on the ground I turned my attention to Vilhelm, marching towards him.

"More will come...more will always come. You will not win!" He desperately tried to fight off Flynn, but my brother was simply overpowering him at this point.

"We always win. That's your first mistake. So bring the rest." He smashed Vordt's hammer across Vilhelm's helmet, causing him to spin through the air. The knight struggled to get up, using his sword like a walking stick.

"Friede knows I'm here. If I don't return soon...you may well get your wish. And should you let me escape...you will get your wish sooner. You handled three, but you cannot handle dozens. Friede has an army. What do you have?"

"Each other." I plunged my rapier into his chest, letting his body fall limp. As it did, an odd contraption fell to the floor from his cloak...it looked like the handle to a lever. I grabbed it, looking around the room. "If this is important, he wouldn't bring it with him. He took it from somewhere in here, and we need to find what."

As soon as I finished saying that I heard Argyn bark, directing my attention to something over on the wall. It indeed looked to be the shaft of a lever...I socketed the strange mechanism into place, pulling it. A second or two later, a hidden staircase crashed down from the ceiling, several stacks of books flying from the impact. I looked to Flynn. "After you."

Flynn circled past me, ascending the staircase cautiously. At the top he stopped, still defensive. "I presume you're the painter?"

I rushed up the stairs, eager to see who he was talking to. When I got to the top I saw a young girl with ghostly skin, pale hair extending longer than her entire body. She wore what looked to be a painter's garb, a black smock and beret. Curiously...she had a tail of soft fur, the same white as her skin. She looked at both of us, nodding. "I am. And you are?"

"I am Flynn...this is my sister, Resa. Why are you trapped here?"

She shook her head. "They don't want me. Friede doesn't want me. So I'm here. Are you here to let me go?"

I nodded. "We are. Do you know the way out?"

She shook her head. "No...but you should go. I heard the fight downstairs...that was a big fight. Friede will be mad, and she'll come for you. She won't hurt me...I'm safe here."

"Why won't she hurt you...why does she want you alive?" Flynn sheathed his weapons, an action I followed...we weren't in danger here.

The painter shrugged. "I don't know. She will hurt you though. You can't help me if you're dead. There's a bonfire just outside. It won't be hard to come back."

"Sweetie...we don't die. We can come back here and try again."

She shook her head. "Friede won't hurt me, but others will. Follower tribe is outside...they'll hurt me. I can die."

That piqued Flynn's interest. "You're not undead?"

"Nope."

Then we had to go about this differently than usual. If Friede was hunting us, which everyone was saying she would, then we couldn't just try indefinitely until one shot worked. We only had one shot...and we had to think this through. "Flynn, what are you thinking?"

He shook his head. "I don't like it...but we might need to come back. You say the Follower tribe is outside...will they hurt you if we open the door?"

"Friede taught them to stay away. I'm safe here. Door's locked." She pointed a finger at the door, which seemed to be the way out of this. There was a balcony out in front that overlooked the village as well...perhaps that was our way to get outside.

I let out a sight, looking at Flynn. "Okay. We leave, let give ourselves time for Friede to stop searching for us. Once it's safe to come back, we'll try. If we've only got one shot, I want to be as strong as possible for it." I turned to Argyn, kneeling down. "Listen here Argyn...if anything comes here that tries to attack her, you attack it first. Okay? You're her protector now, just like you've been ours. Got it?" I nuzzled him, running my hands through his fur. I swear he nodded...not barked, but actually nodded.

I stood up, looking at Flynn. "Are you good with this plan? If you want to try now, you know me. I'll follow you every step of the way."

He shook his head. "I want to, but it's not smart. We leave as you said, and come back when we're able. Argyn?" The dog snapped to attention. "I'll see you again." He walked over and gave the dog some affectionate scratches, walking over.

We found our way out...some rickety planks had been set up that connected the balcony to the back door, barely stable enough for us to walk on. As the painter said, just outside was a bonfire. The door was locked from the outside, affirming what she said...Friede wasn't worried about the Follower tribe getting in and killing her, she was worried about the painter trying to get out. For that reason, we kept the door locked.

I lit the bonfire, both of us taking a seat. "When do you plan to come back?"

He shrugged. "We still have two Lords of Cinder left. We should get at least one of them before coming back here, perhaps even both. One thing's for sure though...we are coming back here."


	26. Chapter 26

**Flynn**

 **SL70 - 24 VGR - 18 ATT - 18 END - 30 VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL70 - 17 VGR - 24 ATT - 13 END - 19 VIT - 12 STR - 21 DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

Resa and I returned to the Shrine...it seemed we didn't have a choice on where to leave the painting besides coming back to where we entered it. She looked over to me, a neutral expression across her face. "Now what?"

That was a good question...for once, we weren't putting out fires. Greirat was safe, Siegmeyer was rescued, nobody was trying to kill us...though things could certainly be better with Anri. Perhaps that was our next plan of action. If we could find Aldritch, then perhaps relations would be better with her. I doubted that given how our last conversation went, but there was always that possibility. However, there was one small matter I needed to tend to immediately. "Give me just a moment...I'll be back here."

My sister nodded her understanding and so I walked off, drawing the wolf's sword from its scabbard as I walked towards Andre. It was clear that, while this sword was an exquisite and deadly piece, it simply wasn't meant for me. According to the wolf's own words, that meant I needed to leave it with someone I could trust to keep it safe, and nobody fit that description better than Andre. Plus, he already was holding onto a bit of our other odds and ends.

"Ah, Flynn. What can I do fer ye?" The question ended with his eyes widening, transfixed on the blade that I was making no effort to hide. "I see. Ye've become a Wolf of Farron."

I nodded. "I have. I don't think I'm meant to wield this weapon, and that means I need you to hold onto it for me. Can you do that? The wolf said you have a good history with their kind...I hope it's not too much to ask?"

He shook his head adamantly. "No, no, not at all. Give 'er here, and I'll take good care of it fer ye." He held out his hands and I placed the blade upon them. I knew it was a heavy weapon, but Andre was a strong man...stronger than I gave him credit for. He didn't react at all when I stopped holding the weapon, his strong arms carrying it on their own. He still stared wide-eyed at it for a few seconds as he marveled in its make, eventually turning to set it by his side. "I know he didn't ask, but I can tell ye my relation with the Wolf. It's not much...but I'm sure it's on yer mind."

"I wasn't particularly concerned with it, but if you simply want to share them I'm sure I'll learn something."

Andre leaned back at his anvil, folding his arms across his chest. "The wolf and I go way back, even to when ye first met me. I gave ye the key to that door...the door that led to Sif. She wasn't the wolf ye met up in that tower...no, Sif's time came long ago, as I'm sure you know. However, others came to follow her, and the life she lived. They idolized her and Artorias, Sif's master...he died before ye found me in Lordran. They were hunters, as well as fearless. This group became known as the Wolves of Farron, and they raised great wolves as they grew. Ye spoke to one of the wolves...they named them all Sif, so I suppose ye can say it was Sif. It's been a good while since I've worked closely with the Wolves, but they know of me and they know I lived to protect Sif."

"And so, in you giving me that stone, and letting me to Sif…" I had killed her, along with Resa. Her blood was on our hands.

He held up his hand, shaking his head. "Sif's death was necessary. I protected her for as long as I could, but we both knew she couldn't be protected forever. If yer gonna try to blame yerself for what ye did, then ye can take this blade back and lug it around yerself. I don't blame ye, and the Wolves of Farron don't blame her killer. She's not the last Great Wolf to have died, ye know."

He calmed my concern before I could even raise it...further proof that he was the right choice. "Keep the sword, Andre...I don't know if I'll come back to use it, but if I never do, you're still a worthy bearer of it. You've done more for the Wolves than I have...I don't know why you don't have a sword of your own."

He smiled. "Because I'm not a warrior like ye are, Flynn. I'm a smith...we smiths don't need swords, we make our own. I'll keep yer sword sharpened and ready, should ye want it. Now go, I can see Resa lookin' around fer ye."

"Thank you again, Andre." I turned around, indeed seeing Resa looking in my direction. I made my way towards her, now lighter on my feet than before. "Want to head back to the Cathedral? I know it's been a while, but I know there's more back there."

"I was thinking the same thing. Sirris told me to seek someone there, the leader of the Darkmoon. Company Captain Yorshka, if I remember? She said something about 'walking the unseen path'...it's all rather cryptic."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

I could tell Resa was thinking, her eyes squinted as she pored over the details. "She said she lived in An...An...that's it. The connection was cut after that."

Well that certainly wasn't much to go on. "Alright. Well, let's figure it out ourselves. Ready to go?"

She nodded, and so we both made our way back over to the bonfire. I sat down, envisioning the bonfire just inside the Cathedral...a moment later, and I was there. The walls weren't as familiar as I would have imagined...but then again, most of the battle against the Pontiff took place outside. At the far end of the room was a large set of doors, opened to show the gloomy skies beyond. We made our way outside, finding a large balcony spread out before us. Two staircases snaked down to a grassy patch, two of the crystal lizards hiding amongst the grasses that we took care of. We were gathering quite the collection of them now, only expending a couple...we didn't change our weapons all that often, and Andre was quite helpful in explaining how everything worked. There were quite a few gems that we couldn't use yet, presumably because there were still embers in the world that we hadn't recovered yet.

I looked around for where we might go...certainly this wasn't all that was here. The castle was clearly in the fog, and Sirris had made it sound like something was here. To the right...nothing. To the left, however, I saw a staircase leading up and around the corner of the cathedral. I walked on, ready to see what was ahead of us. I ascended the staircase, not at all ready for the sight before me. "An-"

"or Londo." We both said it as we saw it...there was no doubt in my mind. I immediately recognized the cathedral up even further off in the distance, somehow unscarred through the ages. There was certainly a ways to go until we were there, however. Right in front of us was a long courtyard with what seemed to be a half-dozen dead giants, and there was even more beyond them.

Anor Londo...I had quite the memory of this place. I looked to the left of the cathedral, greatly concerned by the complete lack of a building. I'd destroyed it last time I was here due to my own recklessness, a stray fireball melting through the rafters, which in turn caused the entire roof to collapse. Now, however...it was completely gone. We were actually on the complete opposite side from before, now exploring a new area of Anor Londo. However, I remembered full well the silver knights that patrolled the buildings and rooftops here. I didn't know if they survived the passage of time, but I was hoping they hadn't...though I was equally worried about what might have been strong enough to push them out.

"So...the Darkmoon live here?" Resa looked out upon the landscape before us with a new interest. "How long have they been here? Did we miss them the first time?"

I shrugged. "No way to know, but I suppose this Captain Yorshka might now. What was the little hint Sirris gave you?"

"To walk the unseen path, or something to that extent. It's ambiguous, but hopefully it'll make sense when we see it. Now come on, let's see if we can find it."

I walked forward, moving on to the courtyard beyond. To my left I could see some movements up on a wall. As I focused, I could see something that certainly troubled me...the Deacons, or at least people of the same cult. They wore the same robes as the ones we'd fought in the cathedral. Perhaps that meant Aldrich was close...or that he was here some time in the past. After the Cathedral, I couldn't know for certain.

Up ahead, however, were two figures that troubled me greatly. It was Heysel, the Finger we met on the Road as well as in the Swamp...and beside her was Leonhard. The former carried her usual gear, a crude pick and a crossbow, while Leonhard carried only a single, one handed weapon. It looked to be some odd variety of sword, its blade a crescent moon shape. I'd never seen him wield that while lounging around the Shrine, though he'd also never had a reason for carrying it.

I looked to Resa. "I don't like this. They knew we were coming...and I doubt it's to chat."

"You said they've been trying to recruit you, right? Maybe they're just...more forceful. I'm sure they know where we've gone. Leonhard's probably caught wind of where we've been."

I did think back...he was gone the last couple times we'd been there. Perhaps he was simply laying out a trap, knowing that we would eventually come this way...but that's a long time to wait. "Whatever. Let's just see what they want, and kill them if we have to."

"Flynn…"

I stopped, my grip tightening on both weapons. "What? I told you the creed of the Wolves of Farron. If I do not deem someone worthy, then I extinguish them using every tool in my arsenal. I can tell you now...not a single Finger is worthy of the Wolves. That might mean this turns ugly...but I will do what it takes."

She let out a long sigh, eventually hanging her head low. "Okay. I'll follow your lead, but let's please hear them out first. They have to be here for a reason."

"You haven't spoken to Leonhard much, I take it...it's never a good reason."

Again, another pause. "Give me my talisman."

I raised an eyebrow, sheathing a weapon to hold her shoulder. "Resa...are you sure?"

She nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this...Heysel alone nearly got both of us. If you're using every tool in your arsenal, it isn't fair if I leave out a majority of mine."

She had a point...though I knew this was big for her. Though it hadn't been all that long since she asked me to take it, I had no doubt she felt its absence every time we fought. "Okay. If you want it, I won't stop you. I trust you, you know that? I've always trusted you." I reached for the talisman and pulled it out, holding it in front of her.

She took it, gripping it firmly in her hand. "I'm glad you do...we'll see very soon if I can trust myself."

I strode forward, readying my weapons once more. I didn't go too far through the courtyard, wary of everything around us...and there was quite a bit. I could see the Deacons up on the wall hadn't yet taken notice of me, perhaps because I was in the shadow of one of the slain giants. "Leonhard! Heysel! What do you want?" When I spoke it was practically a shout, trying to span the distance across the courtyard.

The two of them strode forward confidently, everything changing as they did so. One of the giants on either side of us rose up, what I once thought were corpses now very much alive. I backed up a few steps, worried about the two even closer to us that were still down. If we had to fight six giants on top of two Fingers...I didn't see a way to victory.

"Resa...I know this might not be what you want to hear, but - "

"I will do whatever it takes...if it comes to that."

I looked over, trying to remain subtle as the duo walked towards us. "Are you okay with that?"

"I don't think I have a choice...so yes."

Leonhard moved to stand only ten paces away from us, sickle still hanging loosely in his hands. "Ah...so good to see you again, Flynn. And good to finally meet you in person, Resa. Your brother's told me so much about you." I snarled, angry that I couldn't see his expression behind his steel faceplate.

I saw his eyes dart over to me again, and then at my chest. He started to walk forward, an act that immediately had my sword raised and extended in front of me. "Back up. State your business Finger."

"Oh, I was simply admiring that pendant you've got about your neck...quite unfortunate for you that I recognize it. As for my business...well, we're under some new orders, if you will. We were told to give you one last chance to join the Fingers...motivation by force, as it is. However, clearly you've decided that you've outgrown us in favor for a pack of dogs, and I don't think I can let that stand."

"Master's not going to be happy, but if you aren't going to join us, we can't have you ruining our plans." Heysel held out her pick, as if readying for battle.

"What plans?" I didn't like this. New orders? Plans? From what I'd heard of the Fingers thus far they seemed to operate as individuals...I'd never seen two in the same place until now.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know. You would have been a great Finger, Flynn, but I'm sorry to say that you won't be crossing this courtyard in one hundred lives. Now die, like the runt of the litter that you are!"

Without any warning he charged at me, just as Heysel fired a crossbow bolt at my chest. I was caught by surprise by both attacks, the crossbow striking in one of only a few gaps in my armor, the unexpected pain giving Leonhard enough time to close the distance uninterrupted. His sickle slashed across my armor...it cut far deeper than I had anticipated, likely a product of powerful titanite. I could feel blood start to drip down my armor, an unexpected change from the crushes and dents that I'd become accustomed to.

"Who sent you?" I blocked his next attack, bashing Vordt's hammer into his sickle and wrenching it from his hand. I followed up by empowering Sulyvahn's greatsword, the powerful weapon wrapping itself in crimson flames as I thrust it forward, frustrated as Leonhard nimbly rolled out of the way. He had me in speed, for sure, able to go and retrieve his sickle far faster than I could chase him. I hurled a ball of fire at him, unable to catch him before he escaped.

Next to me, Resa and Heysel were fighting at range, each unable to gain advantage on the other. Resa hurled lightning spears that Heysel dodged, while Heysel's sorceries and arrows narrowly missed my sister on many accounts. We needed to swap...Resa had plenty of tools to escape Leonhard, while Heysel had none to escape me.

"Switch!" I hurled another fireball at Heysel, catching her off guard. I rushed towards her as fast as I could, throwing a weapon forward and bringing up my dark shield as a shower of sorceries came flying at me. As soon as it ended I swooped down and picked the weapon up, charging at her in earnest once again. I was slow...always had been, but she couldn't outrun me forever.

However, Resa had a very hard time convincing Leonhard to fight her. She landed quite a few spears on the Finger, but that didn't seem to deter him...quite the opposite. He continued to chase after me as Heysel kept running eventually, slipping behind one of the two giants that had risen to life. They hadn't started attacking us yet...but based on their movements it seemed like an inevitable truth.

I ducked under the giant, looking for Heysel...gone. I'd forgotten she could vanish. I tried to find a defensible position, though Leonhard behind me and Heysel somewhere made that nearly impossible. I backed up against the giant's leg, dropping my sword and grabbing my shield.

I didn't notice the giant's leg soon move...I was too busy being pelted by invisible arrows to have time to process everything happening. I got a general sense of where they were coming from, but that wasn't enough to protect against the next one. Leonhard grew closer and closer, and it wasn't until it was too late that I noticed he was able to slip behind me.

I felt his sickle slice into my back, excruciating pain race up my spine for a split second before he unsheathed the blade from my armor. When I turned around he -

 **Resa**

"Flynn!"

The giant crushed him underfoot, my brother's body getting slammed down into the earth. I let out a howl of sadness, anger...and rage.

I gripped my talisman, looking down at it. "He trusts you, Resa...I don't care if you trust yourself. He needs you. Just...control it." I held up the talisman, letting the sinful power of Deep Protection wash over me.

I looked around the battlefield with new eyes, sizing up everything around me. The giants were slow, pathetic...I'd taken down Yhorm on my own before, and they paled in comparison to him. The other two...looked to be hunters of some sort. They might prove a challenge, but one already looked quite beat up. The other, in the bizarre wrappings she was wearing, couldn't possibly pose a threat.

And there was a fifth entity, possibly dead. I knew him...he was my brother, though I didn't know how I knew that. For my brother, he certainly looked...inferior.

" _No."_

I heard the voice from somewhere deep inside my head, somewhere that I couldn't place. "What do you mean, no?"

" _You will protect him. You will raise him...or you will never get to live again."_

I looked around, glaring at my talisman. No, that was just cloth...it wasn't coming from there. "Who are you to order me?"

" _I am the one that called you here, cast you into me. Disobey, and I will never call upon you again. You will wither and die, a forgotten spirit. Now do as I say."_

"Never." I held up my talisman, ready to keep this power going...but for some reason, I could feel myself resisting it, refusing to incite the dark incantation. _"Do as I say!"_ I tried to push through it, force the words from my lips, force my arms to perform the gestures, but I couldn't. I knew them, I'd done them before...but something was holding me back.

" _Cast Great Heal in your brother now or be banished!"_

"Fine!" I growled, drawing the attention of the two hunters. I held up the talisman, finding myself reciting wretched holy incantations, calling from the gods above rather than the deep powers below. When I finished it I saw my brother jolt to life, immediately rising to his feet.

" _Good. You are to keep him alive at all costs. Is this understood?"_

"You do not control me!" I tried to cast Deep Protection once more, still finding myself unable to carry out the motions. I could feel myself slipping, fading away into the void.

" _Is this understood?"_

"Yes!" I submitted, feeling the life fading from my mind. I did not know what power was speaking to me, but it was strong...even stronger than I was.

" _Good. You may live as long as you follow my instructions. Now go, and kill them."_ Finally I could perform the gestures, another wave of potent dark energies rolling over me as I gained that long-awaited surge of strength.

I would obey...this power in my head was too powerful to disobey. It wasn't here last time I existed...something must have changed, and I needed to find a way to rid myself of it.

" _You won't get rid of me. I am part of you from now on, just as you are part of me. Now go! Flynn is in trouble."_

I found my legs compelling themselves to run forward, and as I charged I soon carried myself. I had new toys since last I existed as well, a rapier and knives around my waist that seemed to have replaced my twin swords. A shame...I did quite enjoy those, but perhaps these replacements were better. 'Flynn', as I now knew him as, was on the defensive, hiding behind his shield as the two hunters rained attacks down upon him. If I had to protect him...I'd start with the injured one.

I pulled out my rope and dagger, hurling it at the unsuspecting hunter. His sword was certainly interesting...I'd never seen anything quite like it. As my dagger looped around it, however, I pulled it off of his hands, disappointed to see such a lovely piece of death fly through the air. He was now defenseless...not an ideal kill, but I wouldn't complain. With another flick of my wrist I swung the rope around his forearm, yanking him off balance as I rapidly closed the distance between us.

I leapt into the air as the knives slid between my fingers, unleashing an illusory barrage of them at the masked hunter. I didn't know they'd do that...and yet somewhere in my mind I knew that they would. I let a wicked smile cross my lips as I let out another barrage, pelting the hunter with knives until I was practically on top of him. As soon as I got close enough I ducked low, invisibly rolling behind him and turning around, thrusting my rapier through his chest.

He slumped to the ground, but I wasn't done yet...I wanted more. _"Leave him. Move onto the next one!"_ I tried to fight it but couldn't bring myself to, sickened by this foreign force invading my body. I retrieved my rapier, watching the man's body slump to the ground and fade away.

"Resa...are you okay?"

"I'm here, Flynn. I'm fine."The words escaped my lips, but not of my own volition...they were forced out of me by this new presence. I cast Deep Protection once more, feeling the power restore me once more. _"_ You take Heysel. I'll handle the giants."

The giants...weak prey, but better than the freakish hunter that was left. _"I'm taking a back seat now...Flynn can handle Heysel on his own, and I know you can take these. Enjoy your freedom...but I'm always watching."_ I felt the consciousness recede in my mind slightly, but even with great effort I couldn't completely force it away...I wasn't that lucky.

I was able to make quick work of the giants. My rapier and dagger were enough to get me to climb them, and from there I took them out in much the same way that I did Yhorm...overwhelming quantity of attacks. I took out each one with a casting of Wrath of the Gods, watching in macabre glee as the myriad of wounds I inflicted erupted even further, just as their bodies hit the ground.

As I killed the second one, I looked over to Flynn...he had slain the hunter. _"You're done now. Leave peacefully, and you might get to come back again."_

I glared off into the distance. I knew this power was strong enough to follow through on what was said...fighting could very well mean I would die. I was willing to simply bide my time, and come back when I was necessary. As the darkness began to seep from my body I felt myself starting to slip away, another consciousness returning to this body.

 **Flynn**

"Are you okay?"

Resa nodded. "I could ask you the same thing. You took a beating there...thank you for trusting me."

"What happened?" I was far more concerned about her than I was my own injuries.

"I controlled it that time...I don't know how. It was like I could speak to it, and to some extent control myself. It got harder to control the longer the miracle lasted, but I asserted myself early on. I don't know how much that...that 'other me' knows. I could only get a glimpse into what she was thinking. Anyways, do you need any more life? I can - " She looked down at her Ashen flask...it was empty. "I guess nevermind on that."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, trust me. Thank you...you saved my life."

"No, you saved your life. You trusted me to control it, and that was the only reason I could. She wanted to ignore you...you might not have made it had I not been able to step in. But enough with patting each other on the backs...what was that?"

I shook my head. "I wish I knew. I couldn't get any information out of them, and I doubt you remember it if you did. I don't like it...orders? Plans? That's not the Fingers. We need to get moving, and fast."

We ran across the courtyard, now under fire from the Deacons. However, they were far away, and weren't good at predicting where we'd be. Before long, we were ascending the stairs at the far end of the courtyard, entering into another building.

I was disappointed in myself...I'd done almost nothing. Resa was the only reason we survived that encounter, and yet I was the one who was supposed to best them. I didn't know if the Wolf was watching over me at all times, measuring my progress...but I was disappointed in myself, and I knew it would be too. If we found more Fingers, which it seemed was all but guaranteed...I had to do better.

As soon as we entered the building, I saw a golden glint in the left corner. When I looked, it appeared to be some sort of ring. I moved after it, watching it move away from me. Resa picked up on it as well, and the two of us began following it, curiously. As we moved further into the room, it eventually slipped under the wall, fading out of sight

I looked over to her, suspicious. "I don't like this. This isn't the Anor Londo I remember."

"Nothing's what we remember, Flynn. What was that?"

"I don't know." I moved towards the wall, fumbling with it. However, my hand passed through it harmlessly...it was an illusion.

"Walk the unseen path."

I looked back at Resa, and then the wall. "You think this is it?"

"I don't see how it can't be...it makes perfect sense. Come on, let's go." She pushed after me, fumbling as she tried to feel what was on the other side of the wall. After a second or two of leaning further and further in she extended a leg...and then began to fall.

"Resa!' I rushed after her, now knowing there was a fall ahead of me. I pushed my head through the wall, seeing her clinging to a ladder. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just didn't know what to expect."

Now that we both knew about the ladder, descent was easy. As we got deeper down I could see a thin pool of water at the bottom, ripples across its surface travelling towards us. This certainly seemed like an odd place to lead a Covenant...but it was the Darkmoon, after all. On top of that, I didn't see the glittering ring anymore...perhaps it had served its purpose already.

Resa reached the bottom first, ripples radiating out from her with each step she took. I could see a more common room out from the small hallway we were in...wait.

"Something else is here." The ripples coming towards us...we weren't alone. Resa didn't seem phased, however, though at least she kept a hand near her rapier, taking a few more steps out into the opening.

As soon as she did, two massive beasts pounced on her. I recognized them, being the same as the strange beast we fought on the bridge to the Boreal Valley. Two of them...so was this related to the Pontiff as well?

Resa back up into the corner, where only one of the beasts could reach her. I was still a ways up on the ladder, but that was about to change. I let go and unfurled my pyromancy flame, launching a fireball from above as my entire weight slammed into the back of the beast. Fire erupted around me, an effect Quelaag's armor nearly ignored, and I let loose another blast of chaos pyromancy before grabbing my weapon. I sunk Sulyvahn's sword into it's back, releasing a burst of fire from within it. All this in the span of a few seconds...but it was quite a bit. Before it could shake me I had already dropped it, its body falling to the floor and dissipating.

The second one was quick to fall once it was alone. We circled around it, and though we took a few scrapes it fell without too much trouble. As it did I noticed the glittering ring fall from its core, splashing down into the water below. I walked over and fished around for it, retrieving it...and with it a flood of memories.

"Lautrec." I turned around to show Resa. "This was Lautrec's ring. You wore it...remember?"

She nodded. "I do, but why is it here? I mean, I know he died in Anor Londo...but why down here?"

I shrugged. "I guess the same reason the ring I wore ended up in the mausoleum, or why this stone ring came from the soul of a demon. Things just...move." A long time ago, I don't think I would even consider wearing this ring...I hated the man too much. However, a lot of time had passed...and Resa wore it through most of our first life, never suffering the consequences. "Do you...want it?"

She shook her head, holding up her hands. She wore four rings to my three. "All yours...if you're willing to. I remember feeling lighter and faster...it was certainly powerful. But, I know how you felt about him."

I nodded. "That was the past...I have new enemies now, and they aren't him." I slipped the ring on, immediately feeling a slight weight lift off my shoulders. "Not bad."

Resa scanned the room. "I don't think this is where we're meant to be...this doesn't look right." The only things in this room besides us were a bonfire, as well as a corpse in the far corner. It appeared to be another deacon, though based on the garb it was wearing he was more powerful than the others. If the Darkmoon were in league with Aldrich...I doubted Resa had any want to associate with them. "Come on, let's take a break by the bonfire...it's been quite the trip."

 **Resa**

Once we were ready, we set out once more, back up the ladder and into the building. A stairway took us up to the top level, out onto a balcony surrounding the building. To our left were a series of rooftops, leading up to the outer walls of a building. We weren't quite at the grand cathedral yet...but we were certainly close.

Blocking our way, however, were sights I absolutely wished to be without. Silver archers lined the rooftops, each armed with bows of absurd proportion given their relatively normal stature. We'd dealt with these before...and they'd almost killed us. It did seem that the rooftops were a little wider than what I remembered, but there were also far more archers than before.

I spotted a doorway off on the left corner...we just had to make it. "You think we can just dodge them?"

Flynn looked around, sheathing his sword and pulling out his shield. We might not have to dodge them if they can't get past me. I protect you, you fire at them. Should be simple enough...if I don't get knocked off."

I pulled out my talisman. "Alright brother. Be my shield." I pulled out my own wooden shield, my talisman in my other hand. If we were going to act like a mobile fort, best to have all the defense possible.

Flynn got low, holding up his shield to protect him as the first arrow fired. While Flynn usually wasn't that fast, he certainly knew how to catch projectiles with his shield, even ones the size of spears. It pushed him back quite a bit, but I was already standing a pace or two behind him in anticipation. While the one archer was reloading I hurled two lightning spears in quick succession, having to wait out another arrow before my third spear could end it. We advanced up the rooftops, two archers to our right and three more to our left...we would be here a while.

We weathered the storm, our plan actually going quite well. Flynn blocked a majority of the arrows while I attacked from safety behind him, picking off the archers one by one until we didn't have to be so defensive. The remaining two we simply approached, the two of us able to take them down in melee. With them finally taken care of, all that was left was the door.

When we walked through it, we were greeted by a very familiar sight...we'd been in this very place before, not too long ago. Back then there was a bonfire here, but that had since either died out or been destroyed. However, the statues were still here, the one of Gwyn most memorable of all.

"What do you think is in the cathedral? I mean, I know Gwynevere…"

Gwynevere...Oscar killed her, plunging this world into darkness...based on how it looked outside, it never truly recovered. "Well, if I remember right, it's just above us. So I guess we can find out soon enough." I looked to my right where I remembered the grand elevator being before, finding it there, undamaged through the years. I walked forward, ascending the steps up to the top. To our left was a lone tower, something I didn't recognize from when we were here before...back then, a large building had been there. It must have been new. There was a circular walkway around the top of the tower, only one exit...and it led to open air. The elevator we were on had one of its two exits pointed straight towards the tower, though of course there was no pathway to get there.

Or was there?

Was it that obvious? Walk the unseen path...this had to be it. We were running out of options. The cathedral was a single building without 'unseen paths' like this one. Sirris said I would know when I saw it...and I felt like I saw it.

"Resa, can I get some help with this...Resa?"

I took the leap of faith, extending one foot out, off the edge of the elevator. I shut my eyes and held my breath...but I didn't fall. I let out a sigh of relief. Sirris, I'm going to have to get you back for this.

I turned around to Flynn, holding my hands out in the air as I took a step backwards, now wholly standing in open air. "Walk the unseen path!"

Flynn shook his head, walking away from the large turnstile and over towards me. "I guess it makes sense...but why on earth would you even try that? You could have died!"

"I smiled, pointing towards my talisman. "You have to have faith, Flynn. Always." I moved across the invisible platform, practically skipping. I was still a ways up above the lone tower, but I happily made the leap down to that level. The fall felt lighter than I was anticipating...but I had no problems with that.

I circled around the walkway, immediately finding who I could only assume was Yorshka...one look and I was immediately curious. She was dressed in what looked to be formal attire, a flowing white veil draped over her face and a delicate crown placed upon her head. She was a frail thing, thin arms and legs, barely any muscle to her at all. Besides the veil, however, she wore a simple white gown.

The woman immediately turned towards me as I studied her, seeming to study me as well. Her face was perhaps the most interesting part of her...specifically her eyes. Her eyes were a piercing green, but surrounded with intriguing white markings that seemed to be naturally grown, though very clearly unique to her. I didn't see it at first, but she also had a tail...similar to the painter we'd just met.

"Greetings, strangers. I am Yorshka, Captain of the Darkmoon Knights. What brings you here."

I got to one knee instinctively, not concerned if Flynn did the same...this wasn't about him. "I am Resa...I seek to join the Covenant of the Darkmoon. I have worked with one of your ranks already, a brave and proud woman named Sirris. She directed me to find you...to join your Company."

The woman tilted her head to the side, as if still analyzing me. "Sirris has been in my Company for some time...she has brought me many trophies. If she trusts your capability, then I have only one question for you, Resa. Do you know the creed of my Company? Do you know the tasks I will set you out to accomplish? I cannot have you join my knights whilst uninformed. And please, stand. I am not my father."

I stood up at her request, looking her in those transfixing eyes. "Sirris has told me some...but I would prefer to hear it from you as well, Yorshka."

"The task before you is direct. Find those in this world that seek to do wrong to others, and punish them for their transgressions. You are to make an example of them, teach them and those they associate with that the Darkmoon are ever-watchful, ever-present. That we will keep this land free of unnecessary aggression. For that reason, you are to bring me the transgressor's ear, a sign that they have learned their lesson, and that others will know not to trust them." I balked at the thought for a second, but Yorshka continued. "The Darkmoon have done this since the time of the gods, back when Gwyn still walked the lands. The wicked do not strike twice, and those tempted by wickedness think before striking once."

She paused for a second, returning my gaze. "I give my knights their space. I give you no specific targets. I trust my knights to carry out their tasks on their own. I do not hold expectations, but I reward those that perform their tasks well. Sirris is one of the highest in my Company...you have likely seen firsthand the powers I have granted her. It is because she directly recommended you that I will confer upon you a benefit I would normally not, should you accept the rules of this Company. Do you?"

There was not even a hint of hesitation in my voice. "I do." I looked back at Flynn, thinking to what we'd just been through. "I know of a group called the Fingers of Rosaria that are hunting us...I will bring you their ears as I find them."

Yorshka smiled. "I see why Sirris picked you...she hunts the Fingers of Rosaria as well. They are wicked fiends, but crafty. Sirris brought me the ear of one recently, her first in a long time. They have grown sharper in recent times...with the two of you working together, however, I am certain more ears shall come. Now come, Blade Resa, and accept this gift I have for you."

She held out her hand, a small ring appearing in her palm. "I give you this ring, capable of storing great sorceries and miracles within its knowledge. There is one miracle specifically that it is designed to hold, a gift I only confer to my most elite knights. Should you bring me the ears of the Fingers of Rosaria, I expect you will find yourself learning its secrets in due time."

I walked forward, holding up the ring. It was a dark silver band with intricate design upon the outside, and I could feel it thrum with power just from holding it. I already had four rings...but I certainly wasn't going to ignore this gift. I slipped off the green-flowered ring, replacing it with this one. As I did it felt as if my mind opened up, capable of holding far more knowledge than I could have even conceived before. "Thank you for your gift, Captain Yorshka. I will make great use of it."

She gave a warm smile. "I have no doubt about that, my Darkmoon Blade. I do have a question, though, if you would be so kind."

I nodded. "Go ahead."

"Can you fly?"

I cocked my head, directing my attention from the ring to her. "I...don't follow."

"This tower...it is my prison, one that I cannot leave. There are no exits that I know of, save for the pit in its center that I dare not descend. You must have flown, to get here, correct?"

I was a bit surprised by the question, for a multitude of reasons. "I'm sorry to say I did not."

She seemed to frown in confusion for a second, but then returned that warm smile. "I suppose that would be nonsensical. I apologize...I have been here for quite some time. There is much of this world that I do not know of anymore. I bid thee well, Resa, as well as your companion here. I am happy to welcome you into my Company...oh, one more thing!" She reached down, fumbling for something. When she held out her hands this time she was holding a pendant like what Flynn wore, a circle with a sword across it made of the same material as the ring. "Proof of your status as a member of my Company. I insist."

"And I gladly accept." I looped the necklace over my head, letting it drape around my neck. I looked around...Yorshka did provide a good point. "How does Sirris normally leave?"

Sirris is nimble. She has navigated the inner pit with little difficulty. I advise many against it...but it is the only way down. I dare not try...I would rather accept my imprisonment here than risk falling there."

I nodded, looking back towards Flynn. "Willing to try?"

"That's going to depend on what it looks like. My immediate guess is no."

I walked over to the inner area of the tower, looking down. What was once a series of wooden platforms was now barely anything, a few stray beams in an otherwise empty void. "There's no way you can make that."

"I'm question whether you can make that. Besides, where does it lead?"

"Down to the Boreal Valley...Sirris has mentioned that much to me. There is a church down there that it leads to, but I know not any more than that."

A church...I wracked my head, trying to think of where...I only had one idea. The building Anri stayed in did have a back corner we'd never looked into. If that was true, then all I had to do was take the descent slow enough to survive...there was a bonfire waiting for me at the bottom. "Wait for me here, Flynn. If it's going where I think it is, the bonfire should drag you to me."

"Okay. Stay safe...alright?"

"When am I not safe?" I made my first move into the pit, wrapping my body around the first beam. This armor was heavier than I was used to, making this a bit more of an ordeal than I was anticipating. I continued down, however, going from beam to beam with great caution.

At one point, I saw something that sparked another memory...a sword. It was a sword that I'd used before, back in my previous life...and oddly enough, it came from just about this same spot as well. The white-masked guardians carried them, and they were quite effective at causing its targets to bleed. However, getting to the sword required a risky jump...one I was willing to take. This was a weapon that I was still intimately familiar with despite all the time spent without it, and I could see the floor down below. Even if I missed the fall, I doubted it would be fatal.

I made the leap, my foot slipping right at the last second. I tumbled forward, my hands barely able to grab onto the ledge the sword was on. I tried pulling myself up, but the armor was simply too bulky and heavy to allow such things. I compromised as best as I could, fishing around until I could feel the sword in my hands...and let go.

I tumbled the rest of the way to the ground, bashing myself against two or three more beams before landing. I was dizzy and nauseous when I made it to the bottom...but I was still alive. As I limped outwards, I did indeed see the bonfire, as well as Anri.

"Resa...wasn't expecting you here."

I nodded. "We've been exploring on ahead. We...we saw some of the Deacons. Figured you'd want to know."

"Where?"

"Anor Londo. Can't say they've taken the place over, but there's quite a few of them. We didn't get into the main cathedral to see what state it was in, but there were plenty outside."

Anri crossed her arms over her chest. "Anor Londo...Aldrich always considered himself a god. It would make sense...how sure are you that he's there?"

I shook my head. "Again, all we've seen are some Deacons...one dead one in elaborate robes, as well." I paused, glancing down at the bonfire. "Anri...I don't know a better way to put this. I'm injured, and Flynn is stuck up there where I came from because he wouldn't survive the fall. I'd really like to sit at that bonfire and heal, but doing so is going to bring him here with me. I know that you two are on...complicated terms right now. If you want to be gone before he gets called here...I'll give you that opportunity. You know more about Aldrich than we do...if what I've told you makes you think he's there, then meet us up there. Flynn said he wants to fight Aldrich alongside you. I think he means it."

She had already started taking a few steps away before I finished talking, clearly eager to get to the door. "Thank you for the warning, Resa. I appreciate it. I...I found this. It didn't use to have your name in it, but it does now. It was just outside." Before she left she tossed me a book. By the time I grabbed it, she was already out of sight.

I made my way to the bonfire, opening the book and flipping through the pages, wondering what she was talking about. At the top of each page was written in plain letters 'Roster of Knights'...and then the pages simply listed names, as well as numbers. Was this...a list of the Darkmoon?

There weren't too many pages, but I flipped to the final one. There, at the end, was the name 'Resa of Thorolund', along with a '0'. I had a guess what the 0 meant...trophies given to her. How this book updated, especially since I'd become a Darkmoon mere minutes ago, was beyond me, but I was fascinated by its very existence.

I flipped back to the first page, curious as to who was there. As I scanned the pages I saw the numbers start to grow higher and higher, reaching two and then eventually three digits. I couldn't imagine doing this hundreds of times, but I suppose some people truly dedicate themselves to the cause.

I finally made it to the first page...and I was surprised it wasn't who I expected. Vylria of Avalon...the greatest Darkmoon, I suppose, or at least the most active. It was the only number that had actually reached four digits, though the second contender wasn't far behind. It was Sirris of the Sunless Realms...I had no idea that she was the second greatest Darkmoon, and by such slim margins. It made sense why Yorshka treated her world so highly...in a book containing potentially hundreds of names, she was ranked second across them all.

It suddenly occurred to me that I'd never actually sat at the bonfire, opting to remain standing as I looked through the book. I closed the book and tucked it away, taking a proper seat at the fire. As soon as I did, Flynn appeared beside me, his eyes darting around in anticipation.

"She's...not here?"

I shook my head...I didn't want to lie to him, but I knew it was the best way. "She must have left...I'm sorry."

"It's...it's okay. Maybe we'll see her soon."

 **I wrote 14 of the 17 pages in this chapter over the span of 5 hours today...this is the most I've written in a long, long time. I want to give a massive shout out to user joecola00. We had a lot of good discussion about the story, the game, how to put the two together, and I'll be making some changes to my plan that I think will make for a better tale. You got me super excited to write again, evidenced by the fact that I put this together so quickly. Thank you once more...Vylria is now immortalized here thanks to your contributions.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Because I just did some new planning and was getting confused myself, any stat modifications that come from rings will now be parenthesized. Right now, this is just +3 DEX to Resa from the Carthus Milk Ring.**

 **After reviews, I want to point out that I'm not detailing Flynn and Resa picking up every little thing, as it would just read as tedious. Assume they're picking up most relevant items that they would find on their journey, including Estus materials. The exception to this is blacksmith embers - they missed the ones in Farron Swamp and Irithyll Dungeon.**

 **Flynn**

 **SL72 - 24 VGR - 20 ATT - 18 END - 30 VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL72 - 17 VGR - 24 ATT - 13 END - 21 VIT - 12 STR - 21(24) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

She was...gone.

I wasn't sure if I wanted Anri to be here or not, but now that she wasn't, I sorely wished that she was. I wanted to apologize, as if that would somehow fix something given the conflict we'd had, even though I knew she wouldn't. She was clearly set in her ways and beliefs, and I wasn't sure what I could do to try to work with those...but I wanted to. While I certainly had no interest in a marriage, I did want to continue cultivating a friendship with her, and had been right until she ripped the floor out from under me. Now, I just wanted to make things right...if I even could.

"Alright. Are you ready to go back?"

Resa nodded, averting her gaze from her hand to look at me. "I, uh...just one moment. This ring has opened my mind...I'm trying to re-learn Replenishment."

I leaned back against the stone walls. "Okay. Take your time."

Oh, Anri...we'd been through a lot. The time we spent in the Cathedral was something I still looked upon fondly, perhaps the only time it had ceased being just Resa and I. I'd learned a lot from then, about just how different Resa and I were because of the bond that we shared. The fear, the worry, the concern of where your partner was...we never had to deal with that.

And then, again...in the mausoleum. Anri was scared because she'd lost Horace, and I was reminded once more of how lucky I was. We found Horace, of course...but not in time to save him. When we delivered the news, she was heartbroken...Resa was too. Anri turned to Yuria, seeking a way to bury the sadness, or perhaps get over it...and thus came the concept of marriage.

It didn't work...and I partially blamed myself for that, looking back at it now. I could have tried to be more accommodating, to make things work...I'm not sure how, but it was certainly better than where we ended up. I'd lost her trust, she'd lost mine, and now we were where we were. I wanted to make things right, turn it around to back when we were in the Cathedral...but I didn't know if I was able to do that anymore.

"Alright, I've got it. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

We made our way out of the church...we weren't able to go back to Yorshka if we wanted to, and certainly couldn't get back to the elevator from there anyways. That meant we had to go back around...which would take a while. We forced our way out of the Boreal Valley, cleaving through anything and everything that got in our way, making it back to the Pontiff's cathedral and the doorway beyond. We pressed forward, advancing up to the courtyard, where I got my weapons ready once more.

I let out a sigh of relief...it was clear. The two giants that Resa had killed weren't there any more, and there was no sign of any Fingers...good. I was still quite off put by the Fingers in general. Why had they come for us...why were they trying to kill us now. Before it seemed their goal had been to recruit me, but that certainly wasn't the case anymore. From what they said, it was clear that they wanted us dead now, or at least out of the way. If they were scheming, we needed to figure out why, and try to stop them before they got too far.

We continued forward, across the courtyard, up the building, and began to push our way past the knights once more. Our tactic remained the same, Resa firing from afar while I blocked the incoming arrows. Once they were cleared out, we entered the chamber of statues once again. We boarded the elevator, this time climbing to the top and turning the crankshaft in the center, the entire world spinning around as the elevator climbed to its maximum height.

I climbed up the circular stairway once the spinning had come to a stop, finding myself staring face-to-face with the grand cathedral of Anor Londo. In the dark skies, it looked far different...more ominous, more terrifying, rather than awe-inspiring. Up ahead was the grand staircase, two sets of stairs still present - one for giants, and one for us. Through all of time, it seemed to have remained untouched...incredible. At the base of the staircase was a bonfire. After lighting it and taking a short rest, we continued onwards.

One thing had changed, however...the giants. The only ones we'd seen thus far were the dead bodies in the courtyard, but those seemed to be a different strain of giants than the ones we'd seen in Anor Londo previously. Those were a bit smaller...a bit more manageable of an opponent. Even now, knights guarded the top of the stairs rather than the giants that I remembered, an odd change to be certain. Knights certainly inhabited the cathedral...we fought quite a great deal of them last time we were here, but there were also a fair amount of giants, now all but vanished.

We took out the knights at the top of the grand stairs, the two of us hacking and slashing our way through them with practiced ease. As we did, I noticed something...discomforting...on the ground.

"Is this...slime?" I knelt down, my armored hand touching a mysterious black substance on the ground by the main door. Even through my armor I could feel that it was sticky, adhering to my gauntlets after I pulled away. "This isn't supposed to be here."

"Aldrich."

I turned to Resa, raising an eyebrow. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Remember what Anri said? The Cathedral where we found the Deacons was a mess. She said that was the sign of Aldritch...filth. It fits, don't you think? The deacons on the wall, the deacon in the hidden room, this strange filth. It all points towards one thing."

"Aldrich." I nodded, standing back up. "We need to find Anri. I said we'd fight this with her. I'm not doing it without her."

Resa looked around nervously. "Maybe she's...here. I mean, she wasn't in the church...perhaps she's gone ahead and is waiting for us?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Resa. You're many things. I good liar is not one of them." I set Vordt's hammer on the ground in front of me, both hands still gripping the pommel. "What did you do?"

Her gaze cast downwards, her guilt all but admitted. "I saw her in the church...and I knew that she was mad at you. I gave her a chance to leave before I brought you there, if she wanted that...I figured she would, and she did. I told her I thought Aldrich was up ahead, and how to get as far as we did...so I hope she made it. I don't know, of course...I don't know what she decided to do. I'm sorry."

My hands tightened on my weapon for a split second, and I could see her close off even more...and then I let go. As the weapon hit the ground I walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her. "Thank you. You did the right thing."

"You're...not mad?"

"No. You looked out for more than just me...that's what a Warrior of Sunlight is supposed to do, right? Help everyone, not just those closest to you. Yeah, I'm sad that I didn't get a chance to speak to her then, but if any luck we will soon."

"Do you truly mean that, Flynn?"

Resa and I both turned around, confused...it was Anri's voice, but when my eyes scanned the area I didn't see her.

"I do, Anri. I meant it."

She emerged from an alcove where the giant blacksmith was. "I suppose I have no choice but to believe you...you didn't know I was here, after all. This doesn't change anything...yet. Now come here...you'll want to see this."

I picked up my weapon, walking towards her...we were all here again. As I rounded the corner to the blacksmith, however, my heart sunk. His anvil was still there, all his tools still there...and in a way, so was he. However, his body was slumped over on the floor, the filthy black ooze that we saw outside partially covering him. More than that, however, the ooze continued up the stairway, practically consuming the ceiling, walls, floor...everything.

"Is this Aldrich's work?" I looked to Anri for answers.

"Nobody else could do this...only him. He consumes, he devours, and he leaves nothing but death in his wake. This is what Aldrich does, and that is exactly why he must be stopped. I don't know what methods you tried to coerce the other Lords back to their thrones, but the only future Aldrich will find is death." She turned around to me, helmet uncomfortably close. "Is that understood."

I paused for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll follow your lead, Anri."

"Good. Now if I had to guess, you two know this place better than I do, so you show me where he might be."

I held up a hand, walking over to the slain blacksmith. "One second. We knew this giant...spoke to him, wielded weapons forged by his hands. There has to be something...anything."

I looked around, seeing his arms held tightly to his chest...as if clutching something. When I went to touch his hand I saw a thin glimmer of light, and as I dug further I found his blacksmith's coal...our second thus far. I held it up, turning back to Resa. "His coal...perhaps Andre will find this useful."

"Only one way to find out. Keep it safe...even if Andre can't use it, something that precious should be protected. He must have helped a lot of people with it."

I nodded, carefully stowing it away. "Sorry Anri...let's go now."

She didn't say anything, so the three of us began moving up the winding staircase. We kept Anri between us, Resa keeping up the rear behind her. The filth only got worse the longer we went, every possible space now covered in the black slime. The coat grew thicker the higher we rose, each step starting to carry a bit of weight with it as we climbed.

Soon we made it to the top, the short hallway leading us out to the main room. Last time we were here there had been two giants patrolling the center...no such luck any more. Deacons, just a few shy of a dozen, stood barring our way to Gwynevere's chambers. The room was still coated in the black sludge, practically dark. The lever for the front door was on the ground level, down a winding set of staircases...but that might be useful if we wanted to fight on even terms.

"What happened here?"

Anri turned to my sister, responding. "I told you. This is what Aldrich does. He consumed everything he possibly could, growing from those that he ate. It seems he never stopped that habit...this is worse than anything I've ever seen. He has to have eaten something powerful, and he has to be here. His followers linger, as does his destruction...but this filth eventually follows him to his new home."

"So we'll get him. As a team." I turned to Anri pointedly.

"Don't contradict yourself, Flynn, it doesn't suit you. You know this place better than I do. Where would he be?"

I pointed to the far wall. "In there was Gwynevere's chambers. She died long before Aldrich ever existed, but it's still the predominant seat of power. If he craves followers so much, he would take up space there."

"Okay. Flynn, you go for the doors. Resa, you stay with me. Use your spells to take out the Deacons until I can get close enough to pick them off myself. Any questions?"

I shook my head. "It's good to have your instruction back, Anri."

I heard a low growl rumble from her throat. "Just stay to the plan."

I was trying to be friendly...trying to right my wrongs, but it didn't seem to matter in the slightest. She was mad at me, that much was still clear...I wasn't sure anymore what it would take to fix that. I did as I was told, taking a leap from the staircase to land on the main floor, trekking to the close end to shed some light in the area. Now that I was on the ground, I could see that the sludge was actually alive, portions of it moving on their own...terrifying. They weren't particularly hard to deal with, other than the fact that they blended in so well to their surroundings. Once I'd dealt with them, I continued towards the lever.

As soon as I reached it, I heard something hit the ground...something large, yet agile. When I turned around, some abomination of creation was behind me. It had a strange face with both a mouth and jaws along with piercing yellowed eyes, as well as three pairs of legs. It was covered in black fur, as if it too was attempting to blend in with the filth around us. I didn't know what it was...but it seemed predatorial in its movements.

I threw myself against the lever, feeling it begin to creak forward. The slime had clearly gotten into the cracks and crevices of its inner workings, evidenced by just how difficult it was to start moving, but I got it there. I was somewhat protected from the beast due to the slight alcove I was in, but that didn't stop it from trying to attack me. A flurry of claws rained down but I simply pushed through them, not willing to stop until my task was done...that was what Anri would have wanted.

As soon as I couldn't push the lever anymore I backed off, grabbing my shield and hammer, charging the beast. "Little help!"

There was no response for a few seconds, but I could hear the women talking amongst themselves. Eventually, Anri called out. "Stay safe. We're coming!"

Stay safe...that might have been the nicest thing she'd said since we had run into each other again. I went on the defensive, focusing on blocking attacks rather than dealing my own. It wasn't easy...three pairs of legs meant that it could attack at odd angles, and faster than I was used to dealing with. I put away my weapon and actually unleashed my phantasmal shield, the creature evidently capable of unleashing some sort of toxic mist as well.

No, not toxic...cursed. I could feel the jagged rocks start to form on my skin, my real and illusory shield doing nothing to stop the curse from ravaging my body. I tried to get out of the way, damning myself for burying my skin behind layers of thick plate...that wasn't doing anything to save me now.

A lightning bolt struck the beast's hide, followed by another...I'd stalled long enough. Anri came up to my side, turning to me. "Are you hurt?" It wasn't a question of concern...it was as if she simply wanted the facts.

"It's trying to curse me. I...think I'll be alright."

"Engage when you feel safe to do so, and stay at range until then. Rotate in if I need relief." That was it...there was no care, no emotion in her voice. Our conflict had broken her...and there was only myself to blame.

I watched them fight, swapping to my pyromancy flame and hurling fireballs from afar. Anri held her own quite well, avoiding its attacks while still fighting back when she could. Despite being in similarly heavy armor, she wasn't burned by excess weapons or shields like I was...she only carried exactly what she needed, nothing more. That alone gave her an agility that I lacked, though Resa was still naturally more agile than her. My sister was like a cat - always in reach, but never able to be caught.

The women were able to take it down without my aid, Anri clearly having fought this creature, or others like it before. By the time they took it down I could feel the curse receding, my movement no longer impaired. I approached the two of them, drawing my weapon once more. "What was that?"

"One of Aldrich's elite guards. There are only a couple in existence...I'm surprised we didn't see one in the Cathedral, given the presence he had there. No matter. The way is clear now. Let us go.

The three of us marched towards the stairs headed for the entry hall to Gwynevere's chambers. Last time we were here, we fought two very powerful opponents, and yet emerged victorious. If Aldrich was somewhere back here, I intended to repeat that performance.

"Alright Anri, what do we need to know about fighting Aldrich. What have you learned?"

"That he's unpredictable, and changes constantly. Whatever he's last eaten, whatever it is he's still consuming power from...he gains those abilities. It was for that reason he grew too strong. All those that tried to stop him couldn't, as he could always change his tactic. I don't know what we're about to see when we walk through those doors...and I won't have tactics until I know what he's capable of. You two keep him busy while I analyze him...I'll try to learn as quickly as I can."

I nodded, continuing our march up to the massive double doors. The slime was very thick here, Aldrich's presence growing ever-stronger as we neared his chambers. I pushed open one of the doors, holding it open so the women could get through. As I entered the chambers it closed shut behind us, and I could finally see Aldrich...he was here.

"You...ate...a god?"

The being before me looked to be of two parts...one part that was clearly Aldrich, the other his meal. The part that was Aldrich looked much like our surroundings - a black sludge, although Aldrich himself was a creature, the sludge actually taking a physical shape rather than a veil over the walls.

The meal portion, however, was odd. It appeared to be an undead clad in a sun-shaped helmet, holding a caster's staff and clad in black robes. I'd never seen the god before, but I could tell that Aldrich was clearly consuming it. Portions of its skin were blackened with filth, its entire body looking far more frail than could be sustained by a living creature.

"A god?"

Anri nodded. "That's Gwyndolin. He...lived here. He was the original Darkmoon."

"The what?" Resa turned towards Anri, the three of us still waiting on the wings. Aldrich hadn't made any actions yet, simply staring at us intently while his meal wore a revolting smile.

Anri simply nodded. "Gwyndolin created the Darkmoon as a force to hunt the wicked. The Darkmoon have gone through changes in leadership over time...I don't know where their current leader is, but I know the covenant is still strong."

"So if you know this Gwyndolin, do you know what he is capable of?"

Anri shook her head. "I don't...but I know my plans have already changed." She directed her attention towards Aldrich, sword and shield in hand. "Aldrich. You've gone too far. You'll pay for what you've done to this great city!" Gone was any sort of measure or level in her voice...it was clear Anri wanted blood. She charged towards Aldrich, forcing the two of us to follow her, and thus, it began.

Aldrich immediately countered, Gwyndolin's staff lighting up and throwing two powerful sorceries at Anri. She dodged one but was struck by the other, and even though her shield absorbed it she was pushed backwards. "He's strong...stronger than he's ever been. He has the power of the son of Gwyn, after all."

Son of Gwyn...so that meant Gwyndolin and Gwynevere were related. After putting the names beside each other, it made sense, but it hadn't struck me until Anri mentioned it. "We've defeated Gwyn ourselves. We can take it."

I ran in, both weapons drawn and ready. Neither seemed particularly effective against the slimy opponent, the frost of Vordt's hammer just getting absorbed and forgotten. My flames, however, did seem to linger for a bit, the sludge burning from the impacts only for more mass to fill the gaps. Near me, Resa had taken her dagger and paired it with the sword she'd found by Yorshka, hacking at it with everything she could.

And then, Anri. She stared down the beast directly, attacking it head-on with her sword. She wasn't thinking straight, and it was clear...she was fueled by a rage that I knew all-too-well. Aldrich had free reign on attacking her, the staff capable of creating all sorts of miracles and sorceries...and potentially pyromancies as well. Fire erupted from the ground as Aldrich disappeared into the ground, only to reappear on the opposite side of the room. He conjured masses of souls that sought out Anri, her shield again only able to do so much.

Resa tried to cast a miracle on Anri, who was now gravely injured, slumped over by a pillar...but found herself unable to do so. She turned back to me, panic in her eyes. "It won't work...I can't help her. The miracles won't...reach her."

"Perhaps they can only reach me because we're blood...I don't know." I ran over to Anri, holding up my shield to protect her as I drew my Estus flask out. I forced the rejuvenating liquid through her lips, hearing her choke on it as it brought her back from the brink.

"Thank you, Flynn."

"Stay safe, Anri. We're getting through this together."

Gone was any sort of compassion those previous three words held. "That's not what you said earlier." She refused my hand, standing up on her own and redrawing her weapons.

Aldrich still had more tricks up his sleeves, conjuring a bow and unleashing a hail of arrows onto the ground. The women dodged out of the way but I was too slow, hiding behind my shield to no avail. The magical arrows pierced through me, each one feeling like I'd been dealt a lethal blow. By the time the barrage had ended I was on the ground, too weak to even get up. I felt two of Resa's miracles wash over me, my body slowly restoring itself from one while the other continued knitting together the minor injuries.

"Thanks!" I rushed back in, ditching my mace and focusing solely on the sword. I hurled my pyromancies from afar, this time directing them at Gwyndolin rather than the sludge below. I didn't know if that would help...we were attacking his meal rather than him, but if Gwyndolin became worthless there was little he could do on his own. Three fireballs rained down upon him, each one erupting with a fit of lava that dripped down to the sludge below. He was starting to look truly weakened...like we might actually defeat our third Lord of Cinder.

He disappeared into the floor again, reappearing back where we first fought him. While we tried to close the distance he pelted us with more sorceries, Anri in the lead and thus taking most of them. She was knocked back by the two spears, further pelted by the barrage of souls that were slung at her...and then came the arrows.

She was on the floor...I knew she wouldn't get up in time to dodge. I pushed myself to the limit as I saw them start to fall and threw myself on top of her, as if that would somehow shield her. Somewhere in my mind I knew it wouldn't...that they would phase through me just like they did my shield. That part of my mind was right. Once again I felt searing pain course through my body, this time with the added agony of watching Anri fade away from right beneath me. Aldrich had killed her...this time.

I felt another miracle give me the strength to stand back up, and I turned to Resa. "I'm not doing this without her."

She gestured towards Aldrich. His movements were ragged now...he was clearly in pain. "We can win this. We can defeat him."

I nodded. "I know...but Anri wants this, no, needs this more than either of us do. She needs to be here." The whole time I spoke Aldrich had not let up, sorceries pelting me while I did nothing to stop them. Resa continued in vain, expending her reserves to keep me alive, but I didn't want to be alive.

"Flynn...how important is this to you."

I stowed my weapons, holding my hands out to the side. "I need to do this. For her...and for me."

A third rain of arrows came, and I felt them reach my feet, shins, waist...but not my chest.

We were back at the bonfire just after the elevator. I looked around, expecting to see Anri sitting by the fire with us...she was not. In a panic I stood up, almost running towards the elevator before I oriented myself, turning around to face the cathedral. Up ahead, the familiar armored figure of Anri was running up the staircase as fast as she could, sword and shield drawn and ready. Nothing was ahead of her...for some reason, nothing had come back to life yet. I began chasing after her. "Anri!"

It took a couple times of me shouting her name before she finally heard, both of us at the top of the stairs now. As she stopped in her tracks to turn around I glanced back at Resa...she was sitting at the bonfire, but had contorted her body so that she could see both of us.

Anri walked towards me, head down. "What happened? What went wrong...I thought you'd get him. He was injured, right?"

I nodded. "He was...and I think we could have slain him if we wanted. However, you weren't there...so we didn't."

Her head snapped up to stare at mine, and I could feel a penetrating gaze coming from that mask. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? Because I don't believe you Flynn. Not after what you've told me."

"Anri...I understand what I said. I remember those words, and I wish I never said them. I know that killing Aldrich is what you need to do...it's what Resa and I want to do, but you need this. And frankly, it would have meant little if we killed him without you there. Anri, I'm sorry for what I said earlier...I was in a bad place then. I know you're mad at me for that, and you have every right to be."

She shook her head, pushing me back with a stiff hand. "Flynn, stop for a second, and explain yourself to me. You don't want marriage...you've made that abundantly clear. So what do you want?"

I let out a sigh. "Anri, I want to be friends. Companions. Perhaps, in a different context, I would marry you...but not right now. Not in the middle of…" I gestured aimlessly around me. "Not in the middle of this. But just because I'm not seeking marriage doesn't mean I want to give up on you. Is there...is there something about your culture I'm not understanding?"

She shook her head once more. "No...perhaps it's just me. I guess I got so wrapped up on needing marriage, feeling validated by it, that I wouldn't accept an alternative...and I wanted to push you away as soon as I got the chance, and find someone else. I take responsibility for that. Because Flynn, if I'm being honest with myself…"

She took a step forward, wrapping her cold arms around me. It was an awkward embrace that I reciprocated, two heavily-armored people struggling to make it work. "I don't want to give up on you either. Thank you for coming back for me, by the way. I didn't expect you to. That's why I was hurrying back. You were right...I need to see Aldrich dead. I need to kill him myself."

I was still trapped in her clumsy embrace, no clear or easy escape. "I...think I can make that happen. You're a strong woman, Anri. I know you can do it. Leave it to me to keep you safe...I'm terrible at protecting myself, but great at protecting others. Just ask Resa."

Anri finally let go of me, taking a step back and letting out a breathy sigh. "I believe you...I believe you." She said it as if validating the words to herself, forcing herself to believe them. "Even after all this, Flynn...I don't intend to travel with you. I don't know if that was your goal, but I don't think I can. What you and Resa have is something special to only you, and I can't fit into that if I want to. However, that doesn't mean that I'm going to walk away like I thought I would. I'll be around...I can help you if you need it. You'll know where to find me, of course. Is that okay?"

"It is." I looked towards the cathedral, pointing through the front door, now open. We had a straight shot to Aldrich...he wasn't far. "Now I don't want to rush you, but I'd rather we finish this conversation once he's dead. Is that okay?"

"That would be wonderful."

I turned around, gesturing for Resa to join us once more. There was a wry smile on her face, and I knew that she heard every word of that exchange...and I likely would be hearing about it for a while after the fact. For now, though, we had more pressing matters on our hands. I didn't know if we'd fight Aldrich at his full strength, or in the state we left him in before we all perished. If it was the latter, this would be simple...he was holding onto life by a few strands, nothing more. If he had recovered, though, then we needed to be careful. He killed Anri while at an even playing field, and could easily do so again. She was the key here...if she died, I died. I wasn't going to finish this without her.

Resa joined up with me as Anri walked ahead, the two of us starting to catch up to her. "So...where's your head at?"

"Better than it was, for sure. Let's make her feel important here...make her feel like she can do this herself. You keep her alive, and I'll protect her."

"I wish I could. My miracles don't seem to affect her, but I understand what you're saying. I'll maintain myself, don't worry about me."

I nodded. Anri was the first to Aldrich's door, but waited until the two of us had caught up. "Okay, here's the plan. Resa, lay down cover. Keep him from moving around, and always have eyes on where he is and where he wants to go. He likes to move around and reposition, but if you distance yourself accordingly there might not be anywhere he can escape to. Flynn, you cover your sister when she needs it, and bring the fight to Aldrich when you have the chance. He's weak to fire...that's your specialty. I know how he fights with Gwyndolin, so I expect I should be self sufficient. However, if he does catch me, I'll manage. If he starts repositioning I'll run to where he's going and keep him from casting on us unhindered. Any objections?"

From beneath my mask, I couldn't help but smile as the budding commander blossomed before us. She'd picked up on far more than I had...I simply planned to throw some fire and not much else. Of course, I still planned to cover her if she needed it...but I'd stick to her plans in general. "Loud and clear."

"No objections here, Anri. Lead the way."

The knight pushed open the door, Aldrich's form staring us down as the large doors slammed shut behind us.

Immediately, all three of us followed the plan. I hurled a fireball through the air as soon as the door shut, the eruption catching Aldrich off guard. It gave Anri and I the time we needed to close the distance, Resa keeping him pinned down with lightning spears after the fireball was gone. As soon as Anri and I were close, it was no holds barred. I gripped the Pontiff's blade in two hands, fire erupting around it as I let heavy slashes beat into Aldrich's slimy flesh. The burns persisted just as last time, the slashes happening in quick succession eating away at a portion of his body. It was a slow process, but quite effective. Anri fought beside me this time, rather than on the other side of Aldrich, her blade also ravaging Aldrich.

From the distance, Resa provided the support that we needed, a lightning spear hitting him just before he tried to lash out at either of us. It wasn't foolproof at stopping him, but it often time gave us the window we needed to dodge or block whatever was coming our way. Aldrich had quite a few tricks...but they weren't enough.

"Back left!"

Anri immediately turned around from Resa's callout, sprinting in the said direction. Moments later and Aldrich descended into the floor, appearing where my sister had called. As planned, Anri was already there, allowing her to plunge her blade into Gwyndolin's side, carrying her up as Aldrich continued to rise up to his new location. I threw another fireball, careful not to hit Anri as the eruption caught Aldrich's tail. After that, I started to make my way back over to our foe, Resa backing up to take control from the center of the room.

Aldrich's rain of arrows never was used to great effect. Anri managed to keep herself supported in the air and out of the way, Resa saw it coming from a ways away, and I was so close to him that it was never a large concern. When Resa wasn't firing lightning spears, I was receiving all the miracles I needed to stay in control of the situation...which was watching Anri. She was in a perilous situation that I had no doubt she could handle, but I'd slowed my attacks to instead keep watch. If she was at any point in danger, I planned to intervene.

From above me, Anri attacked with no remorse, her blade in one hand as the other gripped Gwyndolin, giving her perfect access to the god's back. Her blade struck uninhibited again and again, Aldrich's attempts to resist slowly dwindling. It was only until he descended into the floor a second time was Anri ever forced to let go.

"Want back up?" I was ahead of Anri, grabbing my shield. "Resa and I do this often...it works if you need a quick boost."

There was a terse nod as we both kept moving towards Aldrich. After a few paces Anri stopped, getting in a runner's position. "I would appreciate that."

We executed the operation, getting down to one knee and holding my shield up as a springboard. Anri ran up and leapt onto my shield, my sudden movement propelling her high into the air. She gripped her sword in two hands as she flew towards Aldrich, her blade hitting Gwynevere's skull...but it didn't stop. A thick and unruly gash ripped down the god's face and chest, Anri eventually coming to a stop as her feet hit the floor. It wasn't what I had intended...but I could not doubt the effectiveness of what happened.

Aldrich fell to the floor, but I could still see life within the hideous body before us. His food was all but useless, Gwyndolin's body lying limp, though I felt like there was still a hint of life in him as well. I turned to Anri, sheathing my weapon. "The honor is yours. You've waited for this...you deserve it."

Anri walked forward, her sword raised over Gwyndolin's heart. "Aldrich...you vile, wretched creature. You're a Lord of Cinder, and a pathetic one at that. Your ashes shall return to where they belong...saving this world, not destroying it." She plunged the sword down, all movements stopping as she did.

Aldrich's body slowly began to crumble away until his ashes scattered the filthy ground...that hadn't gone away with his death, at least not yet. The other thing that remained was his soul, which Anri knelt down and lifted up. She turned back towards me and Resa, extending it. "This is yours...I have no need for it, for my battle is done. I know that you are not finished yet...I hope this will aid you. No quarrels...I insist. I will gather the ashes as well and return them to the Shrine. You two go search for the final Lord. We are running out of time."

Resa nodded, taking it from her. "We will put it to good use, I assure you."

I walked up to her, wrapping my arms. "I know this is only farewell for now...but thank you for the times we shared together." I closed my eyes, focusing only on her warmth amidst this cold and terrible mockery of Anor Londo.

"No Flynn…th - "

I opened my eyes...Anri was gone. In fact, everything was gone, even Resa. Darkness was all around me, shadows dancing on the edge of my vision. I felt myself moving, despite the fact that I could see myself...I was standing in place.

What was happening?


	28. Chapter 28

**Flynn**

 **SL76 - 24 VGR - 24 ATT - 18 END - 30 VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 9 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL76 - 17 VGR - 24 ATT - 13 END - 25 VIT - 12 STR - 21(24) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

A moment ago, we were standing in the inner sanctum of Anor Londo. Anri had been there, all of us revelling in our defeat of Aldrich.

Now...darkness.

I didn't know where Flynn was, or anything was. It wasn't true darkness...I could see myself fully, so it wasn't as if I'd been transported into the depths of a cave somewhere. No, this was different, and I had no clue what to make of it.

"Find Prince Lothric."

The voice boomed around me...it was one that I faintly recognized, but I couldn't place it...it had been too long since I'd seen the face.

"Who? Why? What is all of this?"

The voice didn't seem to respond to my requests, still ever-present around me. "He lies in his castle...a Lord of Cinder. Find him. Save this world."

"Who is Lothric!"

The world finally snapped to reality before me...I recognized this place, and the people here. We were back on the wall, just up from where we'd fought Vordt. The voice now made sense to me...it was Emma. I looked around, seeing Flynn near me once more. Emma looked to be clinging to the last strands of life, her old and decrepit body hunched over in her chair. Instinctively I rushed forward, pulling out my talisman.

She put a hand on my shoulder, weakly shaking her head. "No, no...miracles cannot save me now. I am old, not injured. Heed my call...return Prince Lothric to his throne."

"Who is Prince Lothric?"

She turned her head to look me in the eyes, even that simple movement a great strain. "He rules these lands...this is his domain. He must...return. I hid him from the world, hoping he would come around...but he did not. Take this basin, place it upon the statue. It is the only way…" Her body slumped over in the chair, doubling over and falling onto the floor. From behind her back a small plate clattered to the ground...this must have been the basin.

I looked at Flynn, dumbfounded...a lot had just happened very quickly, and I didn't know what to make of any of it. "What do we do?"

He pointed at the back wall. There, there was a statue clutching a sword, staring at the ground. "If the final Lord is there, I don't believe we have a choice in the matter. There are five thrones...and we know of four throne-bearers. Aldrich, Yhorm, Ludleth, and the Abyss Watchers. If Lothric is the final...we do as she says."

I couldn't argue with that. I stood up and grasped the basin, walking over to the statue. There seemed to be a section where the basin sat, just beneath its hunched-over head. I set the basin down, taking a step back.

I don't know what I expected it to do...it was all stone, after all. However, the statue's sword began to move towards the head, mimicking the motion of cutting its neck. To my horror, however, blood began to flow down the blade of the sword, pooling into the basin. I didn't know what dark magics were taking place here, but I wanted nothing to do with it. I had enough problem with dark magics on my own, after all.

I backed away from the statue, the blood eventually coming to stop after a while. I turned around to Flynn, looking around the room. "And now…?"

"You know as much as I do. Maybe there's a lever somewhere? I don't even know what we're looking for."

As my eyes scanned the room, I saw movement from the ceiling, up by the sole window. It looked like...dripping, and as I focused it was so much more. Drops of black ichor fell from the ceiling as some otherworldly being appeared from a portal that had just opened in the room. The being looked to be armored, though its body type was unbelievable. It was impossibly thin and lithe to the point of looking alien, arms and legs much longer than they should be. On its face looked to be some sort of veil, though it made no sense given that it was hiding armor.

It dropped to the floor without a sound, in its left hand a sword cloaked in fire. Though the sword didn't seem large for the creature's size, it was still larger than Flynn's greatsword, a testament to how large this creature was. It didn't look to be from around here, the knights of this area wearing fairly simplistic armor. This, however, was about as fashionable as armor could be, small accessories glittering with the creature's dextrous movements. However, as I looked at it, it did remind me of somewhere else.

The Boreal Valley...that was it. We'd seen phantoms walking through the streets, and they wore armor similar to this. In fact, one looked almost identical, though the phantom we saw was of normal proportion. I remembered what Ludleth said, about how knights of the Boreal Valley slowly turn from humans to beasts...that must have been what happened to this creature. Before, she was simply a woman, a knight protecting her realm. Now, however...a strange but terrifying creature.

I didn't need to warn Flynn of her presence...he was already acutely aware, Both of his weapons drawn. They both originated from the Boreal Valley...one from Vordt, the other from Sulyvahn. I remembered how the Pontiff reacted to seeing his knight's weapon, and I could only hope this creature wouldn't be as aggressive. I moved over to stand beside him as she hit the floor, opting for my scythe.

The creature moved towards us in a most unusual way, her back hunched low and parallel to the ground, as if she wanted to be walking on her hands and legs. However, her arms were held close to her chest, sword extending far in front of her. Everything about her gave of this otherworldly grace, even simply from her movements. However, I could also tell that she was hunting the two of us, her steps taking a roundabout path towards us...but she knew we were here, and fully intended to fight us.

I splintered off from Flynn, trying to move quietly but failing in my heavier armor. Though it did provide me some extra durability, it was also heavier, keeping me from moving the way that I wanted. I wanted to be able to move like this creature before me...silently, carefully, sinuously, but couldn't due to the armor. Though I could go back and find what I was wearing previously, there was no guarantee that it was still there. Overall, I wasn't particularly satisfied with the change, but there wasn't much I could do about it now.

The creature was the first to strike, a nimble lunge forward as she stabbed her fiery sword into the ground near Flynn, cutting a semicircle around her. Flames erupted from the cut a second after her sword entered, though Flynn had backed up enough to avoid any sort of damage. Though the fight with Aldrich hadn't been particularly taxing, we hadn't had a chance to rest afterwards, and thus we were both out a large portion of our magic reserves. I threw a lightning spear, hoping to catch her off guard, but she simply ducked lower to the ground as the spear flew over her back. She was cunning...this wasn't going to be easy.

Flynn dove in, wanting to put the fight on his terms. He attacked ruthlessly, mace and sword attacking the creature in tandem as fire and ice erupted around him. Despite her extremely fragile look, she took the blows quite well, not even buckling from the ruthless impacts. She took a quick step back to escape as I threw another lightning spear, this one finding its mark.

There wasn't much I could do from back here...I was running out of spears quite fast, but my scythe was as sharp as ever. It was from the Boreal Valley as well...odd how that turned out. After one final lightning spear I began to march towards her, still very much on guard.

She was trading blows with Flynn now...it looked like she was coming out on top. Her sword had significant reach, allowing her to hit Flynn from wherever she wanted. Her attacks continued causing fire to erupt from the ground, the flames now starting to linger on the carpet, as well as make their way towards the walls. It was becoming a hazard to simply be in here, but there wasn't much we could do about that besides eliminate the problem.

Just as I closed in, she did something completely unexpected, lunging forward and grabbing Flynn in her free hand. She hoisted him high into the air while all I could do was watch...no, I could do more than that. I set to work with my scythe, a flurry of attacks coming while I kept watch on him out of the corner of my vision. Flynn squirmed in her grasp but couldn't escape, the creature plunging her sword directly into his chest. I immediately stopped my attacks and pulled out my talisman, performing a miracle to keep my brother alive. I could see its effects as she threw him to the ground...but I was now out of my reserves. We were on our own from here on out.

I had to fight on my own for the time being, Flynn still incapacitated from the deadly blow. This creature, despite being so large...was fast. It was as if she knew my moves before I could make them, only able to get a couple swings in from my scythe before she retreated and tried to fight back. I was getting caught by her attacks, my movements just slow enough that her blade hit me more than I was comfortable with.

Soon, Flynn was back on his feet, both of us trying to catch her now. However, her legs were thin, and our joint effort mainly resulted in us fighting over what small margins we had to work with, my blade clashing with Flynn's multiple times on accident. All the while, the creature nimbly maneuvered around the room, her attacks starting to make my movements even more slowed from the compounding strikes...while she looked relatively unscathed.

After dashing away one time, she reached behind her back for something...and came back with another weapon. This one glowed with a deep purple light rather than fire, though I couldn't tell exactly what that meant just from looking at it.

"Flynn...I don't think this looks good for us."

He shook his head...he was getting weak as well. "No, I don't think it does. But let's gather information and try to make a plan...like Anri would."

I coughed, gasping for air...I was more injured than I thought. "I can do that. Let's see what she can do."

I ran towards her, scythe at the ready. I did my dance around her own, focusing solely on what I was doing and doing it the best that I could. My scythe carved up and down her legs, frost beginning to form on the surface...a glimmer of hope in an otherwise hopeless situation. While she was fearsome with one blade, with two it was even more so. I could feel her blades catching me far more often now, the purple one burning in a way that only sorceries did. I tried to keep fighting and pushing through, hoping to somehow turn this into a success, winding up a swing with my scythe that I hoped would -

We were back on the bridge in Anor Londo...I found myself staring into the familiar fires once more. It had been quite a long time since we died...I think the previous time might have been fighting against the Abyss Watchers. It caught me off guard - the abruptness of it, your mind still in once place while your body was in another.

Flynn looked over to me, my brother's hunched over figure looming over the flickering fire before each of us. "What happened?"

I shook my head, still trying to make sense of it all "I don't know for certain...she just got me. No deathblow, no heroic fall...just death."

"Who was she?"

"I think someone from the Boreal Valley, but…" I shrugged, not entirely sure myself. "I don't think we can simply ask her. I feel like we have to go back...but I'm not certain the results will be much better a second time around."

"Think we should go back to the Shrine? We've put off talking to Ludleth for a while now. We've got Yhorm's soul as well as Aldrich's...there's a chance either might be of use. We just died though...it's been a while since it happened, but I know we're low on souls. Given how powerful both were, probably can only afford one."

It was a good plan...we had two very powerful souls from the Lords of Cinder themselves...no reason to covet them. We'd held off using the Abyss Watchers' soul as well, though if we could only choose one, likely best to choose the ones that were the most powerful. "Alright. Let's go back. If nothing else, it would be good to make sure that Anri made it back safely."

We focused back on the fire before us, soon finding ourselves back at the Shrine. I stood up, looking around at the five thrones before us. Three were now covered with a thin layer of ash, the third presumably by Anri...it was Aldrich's throne. Anri herself was nowhere to be seen, however, a fact that I'm sure Flynn was disappointed in. We walked up to Ludleth, Flynn and I retrieving the two souls we had to offer this time.

"Ah, greetings again Flynn and Resa. Thou hast more souls to decipher?"

My brother nodded. "We do...fellow Lords, like yourself. This one is Yhorm...Resa is holding Aldrich. We can only choose one, so let us know all of our options first."

Ludleth nodded, extending another hand as I offered up Aldrich's soul. He retrieved the kiln, the mystical device beginning to whirr and churn as it spun to life.

First came Yhorm's soul. Ludleth closed his eyes as always, intently focused on the information the kiln fed him. "I see...yes, it is as you said. Yhorm, leader of giants and a Lord of Cinder...a terribly powerful force. Like the other Lords, he fled from his duties when he woke from his grave, choosing to hide within a place harboring the Profaned Flame. Two items come to focus..one, a sword used to carve great swathes from the land, cleaving Yhorm's enemies by the dozens with each swing. The other...a shield, an impenetrable wall. Yhorm did not fear much, save for blades crafted to slay only him. This shield was his defense...yes, these are what I see."

Ludleth opened his eyes, looking back at Flynn. "That is all the kiln tells me. Shall I move to the next soul?" Upon receiving a nod, he removed Yhorm's soul and inserted Aldrich's. "Indeed, this is Aldrich's soul...I feel a deep-seeded malevolence, an anger...a desire to feed. With it I see a man, a boy, a son...it is hazy, but I believe he is an heir to our Lord Gwyn himself. These two souls appear to be one, intertwined upon Aldrich's death...how odd." It seemed as if Ludleth was speaking to himself for a bit, something rather unlike him. Quickly, he continued. "I see a bow, one wielded by a group of hunters, along with this man. The bow can pierce through shields, rendering them useless...but it seems only for a time. The next...yes, very interesting. It is a miracle, though a dark one that hungers, craves...desires a feast. It conjures the blade of a scythe for one fierce slash, siphoning the very life essence of its targets into the caster. It is powerful...but it hungers."

Ludleth looked up at me now. "That is all I see. Make your decision should thou desire any of what has been named, and I will create it for thee."

I looked at Flynn, immediately shaking my head. "I know what you're thinking, and the answer's no. I don't trust myself with one, let alone another. Beyond that, I don't know my way around a bow, and I know you don't either. It has to be Yhorm. It has to."

I knew he would...I knew it. Flynn shook his head decisively. "Resa...Yhorm was a giant. Even if we're assuming that whatever gets created is sized for someone not the size of a building, that sword was massive. I don't even know if I could hold it in two hands, let alone one. Besides that, I'm already slow. We're going up against someone fast and agile, which has never been what I'm good at dealing with. Handing me something larger and slower than what I've already got is not going to do me any favors. I refuse to even consider the shield...we haven't seen it, and we're trying to get an edge here. I'm not risking that on an unknown."

I let out a huff. "Then I guess it's nothing then. If you can't carry the sword, then there's no discussion to be had."

I was ready to turn away, but I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. "Resa, you controlled it last time, you said that yourself. Plus, you got this new ring...the Darkmoon ring. Yorshka said it could hold miracles. Tell me...do you think you can support one more? I know you have a lot."

I closed my eyes, trying to focus, even though I didn't want to consider that he might be right. My mind felt full at the moment...I didn't feel like I could support anything else. However, there was indeed a certain emptiness to the ring, conveyed to me almost imperceptibly...as if it could hold more. Yorshka had said that it was designed to hold a special miracle, one given to her trusted elites...but I had a feeling it wasn't that. "I...I think it can."

He put his other hand on my other shoulder, his mask staring into my soul. "Resa, I trust you. I know you don't, but you, and her, saved my life last time. If Ludleth hadn't said it was a dark miracle, you would be all over this...it suits you perfectly. It's aggressive and it keeps you going when you're in a pinch. You can't deny that. And besides...you controlled yourself last time. You fired a few lightning spears, but you could have done something else with those reserves. You didn't though, because you can control yourself. You proved it to me. You deserve to carry that talisman."

I hung my head...there was no arguing with that. "If I take this...and I can't control myself."

He shook his head furiously. "That won't happen. I know it won't. If you're worried, then we try again. There was the bonfire by Vordt...it's a short walk back, assuming we can't go directly there again. We can keep trying until you've got it figured out. She can't come out unless you call upon her...you're safe. If we do find out that it's too much for you to control, then we learn this person's attack patterns and we learn to maneuver around them. This world isn't in such a dire state that we can't fail a few times...I'm surprised we've failed as few times as we have. However, none of that matters...because you can do this. There's no 'if' to me."

I couldn't help but smile at the encouraging words...they were exactly what I needed. I turned towards Ludleth, my mind made up. "We'll take the miracle...yeah."

There was a slight smirk on the Lord's face as well as he looked down to the Kiln, coming to life once more. The process was short this time, Aldrich's soul still within its depths. He reached into it and pulled out...nothing. On the tip of his hand was a single, pulsing light, alternating between a deep purple and a vibrant white. "Whoever desires the miracle, I must touch thee to bestow its knowledge."

No turning back now. I knelt down in front of Ludleth, allowing him to simply place the tip of his finger on my forehead. As he did, I felt the knowledge of the miracle be imparted to me...how to perform it, what it did, everything. It was known as the Lifehunt Scythe, a technique once restricted to a weapon of the same name many empires ago. However, it was deemed so useful that scholars extracted its power and turned it into a miracle...at a cost, of course. It was clearly a miracle of the darkness, the cauldron of depravity brewing in my mind when I thought about it similar to that of Deep Protection. Like Flynn said, however...I could control this. I knew it. I could feel a fullness in the Darkmoon Ring now, similar to that of my mind...it was used properly now.

I stood up, a gentle bow along the way. "Thank you, Ludleth. We will put this gift to use."

The Lord gave a meek smile, the kiln churning to a halt. "I am grateful you find thine gifts useful. Perhaps more shall come to you, should you find more souls for my kiln. Until then, adventure safely."

We turned back to the bonfire, both taking a seat by the dancing embers. Flynn looked towards me. "Ready? The bonfire by Vordt, just so we're clear."

"One moment...shouldn't take long." I closed my eyes, focusing on all the miracles I knew. I had one ring that expanded my mind, one that held two miracles of its own, and my own mind...it was a cluttered, complicated mess. I spent a bit moving things around, eventually putting both Deep Protection and Lifehunt Scythe in the Darkmoon Ring. That way, if it turned out that I couldn't trust myself with their combined powers, I didn't have to sacrifice the rest of my miracles as well. "Ready."

The two of us departed, the air brisk as we were whisked away to the wall. The climb back to where we met this other knight of the Boreal Valley was short, only a few enemies that we were now far superior to blocking our way. We got to a set of double doors that I had never noticed before...they must have closed during our fight without my notice. Flynn stopped me as I reached for the handle. "Do you want to...change...now? Or wait until you're in there?"

I pursed my lips….it would be better to not waste time against such a powerful opponent. "Well, here's to seeing how this goes." I held up my talisman, casting Deep Protection. Once again the power, the corruption, it all flowed freely through me once more…

But that was how it was supposed to be. I was meant to be this way. Powerful, devious, a true huntress seeking her prey. I looked behind me, seeing a trail of dead knights in my wake. I didn't remember doing that...but I knew I was more than capable of doing it if necessary.

I looked to my left, seeing a familiar armor-clad figure next to me. I reflexively went for my weapons -

" _No!"_

I hissed...the voice! She was back, controlling me. "Why must you torture me!"

" _You will do as I say, or be banished to oblivion and return to your slumber. A powerful force is ahead of you, and you must slay it. I have given you a new tool to do so. It will aid you if you use it well."_

I snarled, my head reeling from the conflicting information inside it. I hated this voice...no, worse than that. I wanted it dead, to be free of its demands once and for all. "Why must I hunt your prey!"

The voice was silent for a moment, no answer coming immediately. Was it gone? I reached for the talisman that granted me life, but as soon as my fingers wrapped around the cloth I found myself unable to move further...no, it was still very much here.

" _You hunt my prey because that is what I command you to do. This man beside you is your brother, Flynn...you are not to harm him. He will aid you in this battle. You are to keep him alive at all costs...the talisman has the tools to do so."_

"Yes yes, you've told me this before. Where is this prey you wish me to slay?"

" _Open the door."_

I didn't have a choice...the damned voice compelled my actions as my hand lifted up, letting go of the talisman. I opened the door, seeing a large figure inside, a flaming weapon in its hand. It looked weak...spindly, easily breakable limbs were stitched to a body of similarly fragile proportions.

"Resa, do you have everything under - "

I spun around to the armor, Flynn, behind me, drawing a blade and pointing it at his throat in one fluid action. "Do not speak to me, whelp. I tolerate you because I am commanded to do so-ah!"

" _Silence!"_

I dropped the sword, a sharp pain wracking my head as I clutched both hands, pulling on my hair.

" _You shall not speak down to him. He is your master, just as I. Fail to follow his orders and you shall no longer see the light."_

A low growl escaped my throat as I bowed my head at Flynn, barely able to conjure the words that were necessary. "I will follow your orders m-mmaster."

There was a slight hesitation in his voice. "Uh...yes, okay. Focus on her, find ways to make her vulnerable so that I can assist you. We don't know fully what she's capable of...but you can do this."

I had my instructions...focus the target. I dashed forward with dagger and sword in my hands, rolling past her first strike as I jumped into the air behind her back. I sunk both weapons into the small of her back and wrenched in various directions, landing a sickening first strike against my quarry.

" _You have your orders. I will stay quiet unless you break them."_

I continued a ravaging assault, the creature's movements fast but not oppressively so. What few were able to hit me did little to stop my assault, the creature's legs quickly becoming stained with its own blood. I wished to go higher, to climb up and attack its back, but she was too weak and frail to support my attempts to climb...I would stay to the ground, for now. Flynn fought beside me, following up on my strikes with his larger, slower weapons. They seemed so ineffectual, the absurd weight making his swings slowed. Why he was my master, I did not understand...but I knew the voice in my head had total control over me, so I would follow his lead. Thankfully he spoke little while in the fray, leaving me to my own devices...as it should be.

Soon, my foe revealed a second blade, this one steeped in potent magic. I refused to back down, however, applying another dose of the miracle to myself as the fight raged on.

With these two weapons, however, she was almost a worthy adversary. Her blows came more frequent and hurt slightly more, giving me less room to operate. Flynn spent a pathetic amount of time actually backing off...whenever he did so, I reluctantly cast a healing miracle on him. In my head were sequences for miracles I hadn't used...or didn't remember using. I wanted to see what else I had been given.

No time, however...my adversary raised both arms to the sky, beginning to swing them around herself several times in a row. The twin blades raked across my chest in quick succession, and then again, and a third time before I finally got out of the way. I performed a healing miracle on myself as she kept going, her rotations speeding up as she lowered closer to the ground. Flynn was forced to hide behind his shield like a coward, the blades still piercing through to the flesh underneath. By the time she was finished, we were both out of breath. I could feel my magical reserves nearly depleted, my estus also empty from the fight. I performed the Deep Protection once more...but I did not have the reserves for much more.

That did not matter, however. I would not lose to such a frail and ineffectual being. I darted towards her once more and continued a ravaging assault with my blades, my foe starting to limp around due to just how carved and battered her legs were. That did not stop her arms, the blades still cutting just as deep as before. I could feel my wounds growing...but that meant little to me. I did not foresee failure...only a glorious finale.

"What does this new tool do?"

" _It shall heal you, and injure your target. It is a miracle, the one known as Lifehunt Scythe. You have exhausted much, so only rely on it once."_

"Once is enough."

I swapped to my true scythe, wielding the blade aggressively as I did a backflip in the air, my vision spanning her chest as I flung myself from her legs to her head. I held the scythe up, a deep and vicious cut arcing up her midsection towards her neck as I fell down onto my back. Before I could get up her sword stabbed my shoulder, my vision fading to black momentarily as I first noticed that I was injured...gravely so.

" _Use it now."_

I ignored the voice, not needing the direction...though admittedly it was my next plan. I flung myself to my feet and hurled the scythe into the air above me, grabbing my talisman and performing the miracle.

A spectral scythe appeared in my hand, similar to the one I was just wielding but weightless...I did not require both hands for such a weapon. I raked it across the creature's chest, no physical wound appearing, but I could sense a deep scar form beneath her armor. At the same time, I felt a surge of vitality course through me as the blade siphoned life from my quarry.

I leapt into the air as the scythe came spinning down to earth and grabbed the handle, landing one powerful strike onto her back...that did it. She tumble to the ground, and if she wasn't dead before, Flynn crushing her head with his hammer certainly sealed the deed.

" _You did well...you have earned your chance to return once more."_

"Hmph." I waited, knowing that my time left in this world was limited. Even if I wanted to continue pushing on, fighting the voice to do so, I was out of my reserves...I couldn't prolong my life if I wanted to. Soon, I could feel a second consciousness creeping into my mind, forcing me out...and there was nothing I could do about it.

 **Flynn**

Resa and I took a rest at the bonfire, now able to since our foe was gone. Even with the augmented Resa's help, it was still a grueling fight that took a lot out of both of us. Resa had to use the Lifehunt Scythe to even stay alive...I didn't do much better than her. Still, we made it...and that was what mattered.

I looked over at her...she seemed to be back to herself now. There was a certain coldness to her while under the effects of Deep Protection, ignoring the snap spoken to me. Now, though, she seemed like the warm and loving sister I always knew. "You controlled yourself. Better, if I had to guess."

She leaned back, hands stretched out behind her. "Yeah...it felt like it. Thanks for believing in me, Flynn...brother."

I smiled. "There was never a doubt in my mind. So, where do we go from here."

She craned her head around, pointing to something in the distance. "When did that get there?"

I followed her gaze...it was a ladder leading up to a hidden second level. "I don't know. Might have dropped during the fight and we were too occupied to see or hear it, or maybe just recently...but I guess that answers the question, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does. Do you need to rest any longer?"

I shook my head, standing up and grabbing my gear. "No...I think I'm ready to keep going. You?"

Resa let out a sigh, taking my hand as I helped her up. "My body is a bit sore, but my mind's been dormant for a bit. I think I'll be able to work it out."

"Do you really not think when you're like that? What happens? I thought you just...couldn't control yourself."

She shook her head. "It's worse than that...it's like there's another consciousness in me, one that's bloodlusted beyond belief. When we fought Kirk I learned I could speak to her, limit her actions...but even then, it was more like a voice speaking from afar than actually controlling her. In general, it's like watching another person pilot my body. I can tell them what to do, and in this case keep them from doing certain things...but I don't have enough control to force them into any particular action. I think the reason I had more control this time is just because I'm more practiced. She believed me when I said you were her master, by the way. If you need her to do something tell her, and I can force her to do it...or at least keep her from doing anything else."

"Understood. Now come on, we need to find Lothric."

I marched towards the ladder, ascending it. It led up to a narrow hallway, three pathways ahead of us. To the front I could see it spanned out to a large room, an imposing figure at the far end. To the right, a dead end. To the left...it appeared to wind its way out of view. I opted for the left...we'd deal with whatever was ahead of us later.

The hallway first led us to a door, which I found to be locked. It continued on, stairs winding their way downwards and around as we went. It ended with a knight, one similar to what we once saw in the Deacon's Cathedral. We took him out...but he seemed stronger than what I remembered. He was guarding an elevator...I turned to my sister. "What do you think? We had other options...we can come back if this seems bad."

She shook her head. "Like you said earlier...we're not so pinched for time we can't try and fail a few times. If we can't make any headway here, we go somewhere else. No major losses."

"Okay." The two of us stepped onto the elevator, the central pressure plate leading us downwards...but not for too long. When it finally came to a stop, I looked out at what was before us. It seemed to be a strange courtyard, a mist hovering on the lower reaches of the ground, surrounded by detailed stone architecture.

"Poison."

I looked at Resa. "What do you mean?"

She pointed down from the perch we were on towards the mist. "Poison. I can smell it from here...we'll need to move carefully."

I scanned the grounds for any adversaries that might be in our way...the only one of note was another one of the knights, but even that wasn't a large challenge for us now. There was a central, circular platform about halfway across, and several sets of stairs leading to a square platform on the far end of the room, leading off to another passage. The path was simple...now we just had to follow it. The balcony we were on was guarded by rails, though the leftmost railing had been busted and broken long ago. I looked down, a fallen pillar crashed against it. I took the short leap, the pillar standing firm even with my weight on it. Now that I was closer, I could smell the poison in the mist as well...not enough that I felt in danger yet, but that was all but inevitable given where I was. Once Resa was on the pillar beside me, I ran towards the central platform.

I held my breath, but that didn't stop the poison from getting to me. There was an undead in the way that I barreled through, rushing past it as I got up to the platform. The Cathedral knight was there, and I immediately unfurled my hammer, bashing it into my unsuspecting foe. It was enough to send him staggering backwards, giving me the edge I needed to follow up, fiery sword slashing across him before he'd regained himself. Resa caught up to me, drawing her rapier and knives as she threw the illusory blades at him.

We were easily overpowering him, but I heard movements...something didn't seem right. I swung my head around, looking at the three undead positioned at the three stairways leading to us. Something was off about them...they were each dripping a black ichor, but it wasn't from any apparent wounds.

The first exploded, the one to the left. A massive ichorous beast unfurled itself from it...we both recognized it. It was more or less the first thing we fought, though back then it was attached to the suit of armor.

The second erupted, and then the third. All three carried the horrid ichor...or perhaps the ichor carried them. "We have to leave. Now."

There was only a subtle nod. "Agreed."

Resa staggered the knight with her daggers, and then immediately bolted for the far exist. I was close behind her, blocking the knight's attack as I jumped back into the poisonous mist, but only for a short while. All three of the undead chased us but we kept running, barreling down another hallway and past another knight, descending a flight of stairs before finally stopping. The knight was the only thing to chase us...we took him down in the tight corridors, and then simply waited.

"What is going on here?"

"I wish I knew. That's...that's not normal." I swapped to my shield, Sulyvahn's sword sheathed on my back. We gave it a minute or so to see if we were followed...nothing else came after us.

From inside the room beyond us, a low, drawling voice echoed and boomed. "Ocelotte? Is that you, Ocelotte?"

I looked in...I didn't see whatever was making the noise. Resa gripped my shoulder, looking onwards. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but let's be cautious...this place seems far more dangerous than I had thought at first glance. Something's very wrong here."

I advanced, shield and sword at the ready, not knowing what was ahead of us. I didn't want to go back where we came...the three undead and the several knights were a scary prospect. Whatever was ahead of us couldn't be that bad.

"Ocelotte?"

I saw a figure lurking in the recesses of the room...something large, and white. As I approached I caught my first glimpse of...it. It appeared to be a dragon given the head and body, but that was about where the similarities ended. In fact...it reminded me of Seath from our past life. Not a single scale was on its body, and numerous growths adorned its back, much like the strange tentacles Seath had for legs. I doubted it was a descendant...Seath died long, long ago, but perhaps from a similar strain of dragon.

The dragon's eyes glared right at me after I made another step. "Ocelotte?"

I froze...it had no eyes, only two sockets. I put away my shield, swapping my sword to my left hand and unfurling my pyromancy flame. If it was blind, the light wouldn't bother it...and the only sound a pyromancy made was when it erupted. The creature appeared to be some sort of caster given that it was holding a staff that occasionally pulsed with blue light.

"I'm not Ocelotte." Resa stood beside me, sword and dagger drawn. She hadn't cast anything yet...this was the true Resa.

The creature furrowed its brow. "You shall not have him! He is mine!"

The dragon charged towards us and I hurled my pyromancy, throwing myself to the side as it barreled towards us. I unleashed another powerful blast once it got close, a crystalline mist erupting around us. I strafed around to its back, plunging my sword into its flank several times. Resa stayed at a safe distance...if there was one thing we'd learned about dragons, it was that they hated lightning. She pelted him with spear after spear, each one making the dragon recoil a little more than the previous. This would be over quickly.

Or so I thought. The dragon got down on all fours, charging straight towards me and knocking me to the ground. Powerful magic erupted around me as I tried to grab my shield and block it, too late to have any meaningful impact. Another lightning spear final got it off of me before I felt a healing miracle come my way, giving me the vigor I needed to keep going.

The dragon was much more aggressive now, constantly hurling himself at either one of us with increased ferocity, all the while wailing about Ocelotte, and how he would keep him safe from us, how we couldn't have him. I knew nothing about an Ocelotte...but that didn't seem to matter.

I kept trying to act as bait, electing to hold my shield the entire time and take the brunt of the blows, arrowing for the rain of lighting spears to continue on. They were the only thing keeping us going, the dragon flinching more and more as Resa continued her relentless assault, stopping only when I needed to be healed in order to keep fighting. We were whittling the dragon down, slowly but surely, but we were also chewing through Resa's reserves...and I didn't know which would expire faster.

After getting knocked around one more time, I stumbled back to my feet, only a few paces away from Resa. "How are you holding up?"

She pointed to her Estus. "Not much left...I've only got a couple spears and I'm spent."

As I regained my balance I grabbed my Ashen flask, tossing it to her. "I won't need it for this fight...just give it back when you're done."

She nodded, snatching the flask out of the air and pocketing her expired one. "Sounds good. I'll keep you upright if you keep me safe."

"I think I can make that happen." I strafed around, grabbing the dragon's attention as it charged at me once more, claws bashing against my shield while Resa renewed her assault. The dragon was clearly weak now, enough so that I was able to get in a few hits of my own rather than just take an endless stream of punishment. The blows began trading back and forth more evenly, until eventually I was dealing more than I was taking. We had it on the ropes...it wouldn't be long now.

It was hard to tell just what ended up killing it...Resa had fired so many lightning spears that I'd stopped counting long ago, but undoubtedly one of them was finally what did the dragon in. It's body slumped to the ground as it began fading away, leaving behind a glittering, blue soul. Resa walked over and grabbed it, storing it in her belongings. "That was...odd. Here's your flask back...I had to use pretty much all of it."

I put the flask back in its holder, only dregs remaining at the bottom of the container. "Let's keep going forward...I'm not sure I want to head back the way we came knowing you're out of magic."

We descended another round of steps, walking down a corner as a strange, two-legged dragon charged at us, carrying an axe. We took it down swiftly, the beast not posing much of a threat...but I'd never seen anything like it before. Up ahead was a corpse in a very odd pose - legs crossed, head bowed, arms held in front of it. All around it were various pieces of titanite, a form we'd only seen scarcely up to this point. They were rare, but what we needed to improve the weapons crafted for us by Ludleth. Up a set of stairs was a corridor, leading out into darkness.

I advanced, stepping out onto a ledge overlooking some rocky terrain...it looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on just why. I stepped down, seeing a bonfire that I immediately lit. Resa followed behind me, taking one look behind her before running over, turning my gaze to match hers. "Flynn...why are we back here? How are we back here?"

Now I knew why this place looked familiar...we'd been here. Our graves were here, the coffins we exited from just behind us.

Where were we?


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you joecola00 to pointing out my mistake. I normally walk through the areas before each chapter to make sure I don't make mistakes like that, but I only walked through early Lothric/Consumed King's Garden and didn't get to Untended Graves. For continuity, assume they are where I said they were, and not where they would be in the accurate game world.**

 **Flynn**

 **SL80 - 27 VGR - 24 ATT - 18 END - 30 VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 10 INT - 9 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL80 - 18 VGR - 24 ATT - 14 END - 25 VIT - 12 STR - 23(26) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

We were back where it all began...but that didn't make any sense.

I knew we weren't...somewhere, in my mind, I knew that this wasn't correct. Everything was pitch black, and something just felt off about it. If we travelled back to the Shrine and walked outside, we wouldn't see this. However, that simply begged the question...where were we? I turned around, looking back up the cliff I jumped down from. We couldn't leave, but we could use the bonfire near us to travel back, if we so desired. However, I didn't really want to...I wanted answers.

"Want to go to the Shrine?"

I turned to my sister, nodding. "I want to know what's there...what's different about here versus there. I don't like this...this replicate. It doesn't make sense, but it's put together so perfectly that I have to believe sorceries were involved."

"I agree. This doesn't feel right, and I think the only way to find out why is to get back to the Shrine. Come one...let's go."

And so, we ventured forth, the pathways we were walking all too familiar...except for the adversaries along the way. Whereas before we encountered weak enemies no stronger than the shriveled bodies we had when we just woke up, here we fought enemies we'd seen previously in our travels...beasts, archers, swordsman, and the like. They were more numerous, but also tougher, surprising me by just how challenging they were in numbers. We cut through them, winding our way around the familiar route as we approached on the Shrine. Everything seemed identical to what I remembered...every rock where it should be, every turn as it should, even various items were still here. As far as I could tell, it was a perfect replica, becoming ever-more eerie the further we walked. We wound around, eventually approaching the large set of double doors...that were shut. That was the first difference thus far...we'd left them open afterwards. It had been a while since we last checked, but I doubted anyone would bother to shut the doors now that there was no threat beyond them.

Resa called out the disparity as well, cautiously drawing her scythe out. "Do you think it's that armor again? It was challenging back then...but we're much stronger now. It shouldn't be a challenge."

I shook my head. "Everything else here is much stronger than what we faced before. Even if it is that armor, I don't expect it to be a pushover. However...only one way to find out. Any preparations you need to make...or want to wait until we're inside first?"

She looked down pensively at her talisman, and then back again at the door. "I'll wait...don't want to bring her out if it's not necessary."

"Understood." I advanced towards the door, pushing against it as it moaned and creaked, as if it hadn't been moved in ages. It was lighter than I remembered, but that might have just been because I was stronger. I held the door open for Resa before it slid back shut, leaving us inside the all-too-familiar arena. At its center, once more, was the armor. I kept my shield and hammer drawn as I walked around it, inspecting it...I wasn't quite sure what to expect from it, other than that it was dangerous. The far side of the arena also contained a closed set of double doors, and I silently made my way around, hoping not to rouse it from its slumber before we made our way out of here. Resa was just behind me, making my attempt at stealth look novice in comparison as she deftly skulked her way around the circumference of the arena.

We only made it about a third of the way around before we were spotted...somehow, I knew this would be the case. Its massive halberd moved first, lurching beside him as his arm lifted it up, the eyes of the armor illuminating a vile red as the head twitched, lurching around to stare at us. Quickly the rest of the pieces began moving as one, the legs standing themselves upright while the body positioned itself towards us. Once it was standing, it was a spitting image of the first real enemy we'd faced since we woke up...and I could only imagine what horrors dwelled within it, given what we'd just walked through.

It had been too long since we'd fought the armor that I'd completely forgotten how it attacked...I knew it was aggressive, but that was about it. This new reincarnation certainly lived up to that, initiating the fight by flinging itself into the air, landing down just in front of us as the halberd slammed into my shield, knocking me backwards. Like everything else here, it was strong...much stronger than I remembered.

I had expected that to be its opener, and nothing more. The barrage of attacks that followed it blindsided me, an aggressive and fluid series of elbows, jabs, slashes, and pokes barraging me as the armor flung my shield to the side, assaulting me to the point that I fell down onto the floor, grabbing my shield and blindly holding it above me to block a brutal downward slash from its halberd, potentially killing me then and there had I not avoided it.

I felt a surge of power pulse through me as the wounds began knitting themselves closed, Resa holding her scythe down low, dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

"Flynn?"

I scrambled back onto my feet and ran away from the armor, holding my shield up behind me to prevent any stray attacks. "Yeah?"

"You're her master."

I knew what she meant...and given what had just occurred, I didn't blame her for calling upon those powers again. Resa held up her talisman as the dark powers flowed through her...it was a spectacle to watch every time. Despite nothing physically changing about her, it felt as though it had...like a dark sheen enveloping her body that protected her from harm, while simultaneously changing more mundane aspects of her appearance. Her hair, eyes and darkened, the red cape of her armor seeming to turn more crimson than before. I didn't know if the changes actually took place, or if it was just in my head...but even if she hadn't told me what she was doing, I felt like I could see the difference.

Seeing it or not, her actions were vastly different. Gone was the scythe as she snarled and sheathed it, drawing her rapier and sword...a new combination, but I was far from judging her. She looked at me with a vile glare on her face only to contort moments later after what I could only assume was guidance from the true Resa. There was a nod of recognition as she still stared into my soul, her gaze drifting to the armor...and then our counterattack began.

Resa flung herself at our foe, plunging her rapier into it before letting it go, grabbing her dagger as she slid underneath it and slashing both legs as she went. She repeated the maneuver but in reverse as the armor spun around to snatch her, pocketing her dagger and retrieving her rapier from its chest as she slid back to safety. Once she was gone I followed up by hurling my pyromancies at it from afar, enveloping the armor in flames and lava as I used the cover to close the distance. I slammed against it with my shield before bludgeoning it with hammer, frost erupting from the sole blow I'd landed against it thus far.

From there, it turned into the sort of back-and-forth that I was used to, though a little too lopsided against me for my taste. The armor could hit, and it could hit hard...and when it did, it frequently followed up with two or three more strikes before I finally blocked one and gave myself time to reset. It was rare that I got the window to strike back, but when I did, I was sure to make it count. All the while, Resa would dart in from either the side or the rear and rip into the armor, plunging both her weapons into it and shredding as much as she could, only to leap away as soon as she was targeted. That wasn't the Resa I knew...she would always take a hit if it looked like I needed a reprieve, but I knew from experience that this alternate Resa was greedy, and didn't care if I took the hits...so long as she didn't. I knew my sister couldn't control her actions to that degree yet...but I wished that she could.

After a particularly nasty series of hits I was left with sparks floating across my vision as I was sent stumbling back, my back crashing into a coffin. I ducked as the halberd swung just above me, the armor's clenched fist bashing into my shield as I skirted out of the way. The whole world was spinning...I tried to run, but I wasn't sure if I was going where I wanted to.

"Resa...I need you...to buy me some time."

I heard the hiss of recognition, and then silence...I tried to look to my sister, but with the world spinning around me it was hard to tell just what was going on. After a long pause, she finally responded. "I will do so."

I fumbled for my Estus flask and brought it to my helmet, letting the liquid pour through the cracks as I consumed as much as I could. My vision was beginning to calm down as I felt my wounds close...only to see Resa go sailing through the air.

I chased after the armor as it pursued Resa, another flying leap through the air crashing into my sister. I hurled a pyromancy from afar, trying to distract it as it continued to bash into my sister. As lava erupted its assault finally ceased, twin red eyes piercing through the fire that enveloped them.

I dropped my shield to the ground, retrieving my sword...I might not last as long this way, but that wasn't a concern to me right now. As the halberd came down above me I flung my mace to the side, handle bashing against handle as I deflected the strike. Instead of meeting my shield, the armor's fist punched against the edge of my sword, the cut travelling up its arm as I thrust forward. I wrenched my mace back the other direction, hitting its side on the follow-up. I was starting to learn how it wanted to fight, the sequence of attacks that it preferred...I didn't have a counterattack strategy down yet, but I was at least learning where I needed to be and where I could attack. Dropping my shield changed that significantly, however - my sword did not block all that well, causing me to adjust what I'd learned on the fly. In the distance, I could see Resa getting back up, grabbing her talisman and healing herself before throwing a lightning spear at the armor.

That only served to grab its attention, which seemed was her goal...as the armor rushed towards her she began channeling Wrath of the Gods, a barrier of force enveloping her that erupted just before the halberd would have hit her, sending the armor staggering backwards. I followed up, contorting my body as I swung my mace with all my might, a thunderous blow crashing into its back as Resa sent it stumbling into me. That caused it to stumble forward, Resa quickly grabbing her scythe and swinging upwards, the blade slicing through its torso and sticking out the back. The armor staggered around, trying to pull the scythe out of itself...but I didn't intend to give it the time. I performed a similar action with my sword, gripping the flaming blade with two hands and plunging it through its back, only stopping when I felt the pressure cease once I'd sliced all the way through it.

For once, there was no counterattack...but it wasn't down yet. The armor used its halberd as a sort of crutch, holding onto it with both hands as it tried to stay upright.

"Resa."

"Yes?"

"Finish it."

She retrieved her scythe from its body as it was still too weak to fight back. Several more deft slashes followed, finalized by a low swing at its feet that sent the armor to the ground. It tried to get up, its arms pushing against the ground, but not finding the strength to lift itself up. It collapsed in defeat, slowly beginning to fade away.

This time, however, it left a soul. I remembered the last time we fought it...I believe it was the only powerful enemy we'd faced that was soulless. Was this the true thing, a being powerful and capable enough to produce a soul? Had we only faced a mere construct before, a creature inhabited by the vile ichor that this one was free of? The soul only gave more questions about this place...was this a prison? An illusion? An alternate reality? I had no way to know...and I wasn't sure if I would ever find out.

I lifted up the soul, storing it for the time being...we had two souls now, including the creature that attacked us after Aldrich, and now we had enough souls to find uses for them both, potentially Yhorm's as well depending on what else was in this area.

"Do you have any idea what this means? Where we are, what happened here?"

Resa shook her head. "I don't. Perhaps Ludleth will have clues for us. He can read into souls, learn about them...perhaps this armor, or perhaps this person, has secrets that he can draw out. I don't know if he's ahead of us. We can try to find out...assuming we can get into the Shrine proper."

"Alright then. Let's go."

Resa and I continued forward, the pathways still familiar to us. However, once again, we found ourselves faced with new enemies...and not ones that I wished to face after such a grueling battle. Black knights, the ones that had plagued our original journey every step of the way, were patrolling the winding staircases leading up to the Shrine, each carrying their own unique weapons - one with a glaive, the other with a greatsword. My hand tightened on the hilt of my weapon, begrudgingly drawing it out once again. "You'd think we'd get to take a break...I guess not."

"I preserved a good portion of my reserves. If you need a break, I can try to pick them off from afar."

I shook my head, drawing my shield. "We've taken them before...let's just try to avoid alerting both at the same time. Draw them out one after the other."

Resa nodded, steadying her talisman as she precisely fired a lightning spear, striking the knight in its helmet. It looked around frantically before its gaze fell upon us, its footsteps quickened as it charged towards us, weapon held and ready.

Somewhere deep in my bones, all the memories of fighting these knights came forth. I knew where it intended to strike before it had even lifted its glaive, my shield primed and ready to intercept. As metal rang against metal I smashed my mace into its side with enough force to send it stumbling backwards, following up my advance by slamming my sabaton into its helmet. I wound up again for another strike, bashing its head into the ground as it fell flat. It almost felt unfair...I could tell by the beating that it was taking that it was a powerful adversary, and would have been fearsome had we not fought them a dozen times before.

We carried out a similar plan of attack on the next one, Resa luring it out with a lightning spear while I waited to take it head on. I wasn't quite as adept at predicting its actions, the greatsword slicing into my shoulder on more than one occasion, but that was nothing my Estus flask couldn't handle. We were able to beat it down soon enough, giving us a clear path to the Shrine. I wasn't sure what was inside but I was cautious at best given what we'd already been through here, and I approached the dark hallway with my shield held up before me, ready to take on whatever was ahead of us.

We entered the chamber...it was empty. No Fire Keeper, no Ludleth, nobody. On top of that, the thrones were lacking the ashes we'd placed upon them, leaving the room painfully desolate and empty...it felt dead in here. I lowered my weapons, not yet confident enough to put them away entirely, walking down the steps towards where the bonfire was...or I suppose where it had been. The coiled stake in the middle that always signified a bonfire was slumped over, the area it was placed in nothing more than burnt-out embers. I lifted up the stake, a small portion of it snapping off in my grasp. Though the rest of it seemed fairly brittle, crumbling into smaller and smaller shards from such a simple touch, the fragment in my hands seemed to be held together...that was something, I suppose.

"Greetings."

I spun around, awkwardly brandishing the small nub with the same ferocity I would my weapon. There, in the hallway, was the handmaid of the shrine. She was in her usual chair, looking down at the floor.

Resa stepped forward, hiding behind her shield as well. "Why are you here?"

The elderly woman turned her head toward us, cocking it at an uncomfortable angle. "What ever do you mean? It is my duty to be Firelink Shrine's handmaiden, and to tend to any and all adventurers that travel here. And you can lower the weapons, dearie...I'm not going to hurt you."

While Resa acquiesced I did not, stubbornly keeping my weapons drawn, pocketing the coiled fragment in favor of my real weapon. My sister continued on with the woman. "Did you say...Firelink Shrine?"

The woman nodded. "Of course...that is where we are, no? I am an old woman, but not too old to forget where I life. Yes, this Shrine has existed since the dawn of time, in the age of Gwyn and the ancients...empires have risen and fallen around it. Why do you sound so surprised?"

I interjected. "Because we've walked this place dozens of times, and nobody's referred to it as that until now. Beyond that, however, others live here...a Fire Keeper, a Lord of Cinder, and plenty others we've led there. What have you done to them?"

"Did you say...a Lord of Cinder? No boy, you must be mistaken...there are no Lords here. I don't know what you speak of, but it is not the Firelink Shrine. All others left here long ago...but I will stay until my days pass. Ass for that fragment you picked up, boy...use it well."

I begrudgingly put my shield away so I could retrieve the coiled fragment. "Why? What does it do?"

"Those swords hold power...when they are linked to the earth, they let you travel to others. With just a piece of one, however, you can return to whichever bonfire you recently visited. The fragments are still bonded together, but with just a piece its power is limited."

I put it away...I was skeptical, but there was no harm in trying. It would take us back to our coffins, if what the woman said was true. "What else is here? Anything?"

The woman shook her head. "I do not travel...my wares are low because I rely on others to bring their unwanted belongings to me, and you are the first travelers to come by me in some time. If you wish to explore Firelink Shrine then do as you please...I have no need to stop you, Ashen Ones."

I took a quick glance down at the end of the hall...Andre's station was still there, though of course the blacksmith was nowhere to be seen. "Then I think I'll take a bit of a walk."

I wandered down the hallway slowly, looking around...this place was usually so bustling it was hard to even accept it as the same. There was no Greirat here, no Irina, Cornyx, Karla...anyone.

And of course, no Andre. I took a step behind the blacksmith's station, seeing his trusty hammer lying their on his anvil, no man there to wield it. Besides that, the place was desolate...even the usual clatter of weapons Andre had around weren't there. I knew he wasn't dead...that I could go back to the real Shrine and see him there, but this scene in front of me still wrenched my gut more than I would have wanted.

I walked down to where Greirat would have been, and then Yuria, finding only emptiness around me. I continued my meandering around towards where Cornyx, and eventually Irina, would have been.

The chamber Irina was usually in seemed...larger than before, as if in this version of the Shrine the space had been carved out. In this carved out space, something caught my eye. They looked like two spherical pebbles, and yet details on them made it look almost like...a pair of eyes. I knelt down and lifted them up, walking back to the handmaid and Resa, still conversing between each other. "What are these?"

The handmaid narrowed her eyes at them, looking them over with great interest. "Those are the eyes of a Fire Keeper...perhaps even the one that use to guard this fire. Did you find those here, boy?"

I nodded, still keeping them held out in front of me. "Why are they here?" I knew what the answer would be...and if it was the same as what the handmaid said, I was willing to give a little more merit to the story she'd woven for us thus far.

"I rarely spoke with the Fire Keeper directly, but she gouged them from her body to protect herself. Why, I do not know...again, we did not speak frequently, and rarely about topics of great import."

The story matched up, which only served to confuse me more. "Describe this Fire Keeper." I had one final test...if the physical description matched, it was no longer a string of coincidences.

"Silvery hair, a silver band around her eyes to hide her vision, black robes around her lithe frame. She was terse and rarely focused on tasks beyond her duty as a Fire Keeper."

It was the same one...the similarities were uncanny. Perhaps this truly was Firelink Shrine, though it had certainly changed since we were first here. That made sense...as the handmaid said, civilizations had risen and fallen in our slumber. "Why are you still here, when everyone else is gone. If you are sworn to stay by the fire, shouldn't the Fire Keeper be here as well for the same reason?"

There was a look of sorrow across her face, conveying words that didn't need to be spoken. "I am not sworn to the fire...just this shrine. So long as this building stands I stay here, watching over it. Whether or not there is a fire, it means little to me. If you come from a place where this place is still full of life, it would be wise of you to protect it...to keep it from becoming abandoned. Go, while you still have the time...time is precious."

I looked at Resa...I was willing to heed her warning, knowing what we do now. "Alright. Let's see if this works...and then head back. Is there anything else you need to do here?"

My sister made one forlorn glance out to the five thrones, turning back to the handmaid. "What happened to the Lords of Cinder here? Were they not found?"

The handmaid shook his head. "They were found, dear...all of them were found. However, none could coerce them to return to their thrones in time. I pray, where you are from, you have undead capable of doing so."

Resa looked back at me, a grim and sorrowful expression on her face. "Yeah Flynn...let's go."

I grabbed the coiled fragment and held it in front of me, Resa and I both holding an end as I focused on the bonfire we'd recently been at...the one by our coffins. The world spun around me and a moment later, we were there. It worked...and that would certainly prove invaluable if it worked reliably. From this bonfire we were able to return to our Firelink Shrine...one that still had time left.

Once we were there, there was one thing I wanted to take care of quickly, something I was deathly curious about...I walked over to the Fire Keeper, grabbing the eyes...presumably, her eyes.

As usual, she noticed my presence before I could even get close to her, the cold woman turning to face me. "What is it, Ashen One?"

I wasn't sure how to ask this...there wasn't a good way to breach the subject at hand. "I found something...from what I was told, they belonged to you." I held out the twin orbs in front of her...I didn't know if she could see them or not, given her sight...or lack thereof.

"And what is that?" That seemed to answer my question rather quickly, the Fire Keeper not even looking down at my open palm.

"Your eyes...again, so I'm told."

The woman took a sharp step away from me, her calm demeanor thrown to the wind in an instant. "And why would you bring such wretched things back to me. I told you my story, Ashen One...you know quite well why I rid myself of those."

I sighed, closing my hand. "I do...but I want you to listen to my side of the story before passing judgement."

Her lips pursed, arms folded across her chest. "Fine."

"I understand why you did what you did...to preserve the world, to keep the fire burning, and we both know you've done that. But this world...it's coming to an end. Even if we go and link the flame, it's going to burn out soon...I think, deep down, you know that to be true. So why would you go on, keeping yourself from the graces that this world has to offer? The fire will burn out soon, and you will have lived a grim life due to your servitude. I knew Anastacia...I was the very one to cause her to fall, and that guilt still hangs over me. However, Anastacia...for the brief time we were together...that was the happiest I'd ever been. I can only hope that she would say the same."

The Fire Keeper's resolve didn't seem to waver, her hands gripping her clothing in anger. "And so you propose I cast all of my shackles aside, just like that? Live as one that expects, no, anticipates the world to end? Live as if my actions won't matter because there will be so little time left for the consequences to bear fruit? Tell me, is that what you suggest?" Her words were sharp and bitter, and the reality behind them stung coldly.

I hung my head low. "I...I suppose if you word it like that...can I ask you something?"

She leaned back, distancing herself even further from me. "I can't stop you from speaking, but I can stop myself from answering."

"Are you happy?"

My question caught her by surprise, her brow furrowing and her posture loosening. "I don't...why is that - "

"Are you happy? It is a rather simple question, is it not?"

"I do not need to be happy to perform my duties."

"And were you happy? Before you became a Fire Keeper?"

Again, her stance wavered further. It was a long time before she finally answered, and even then it was the faintest whisper. "I suppose...I was."

I held out my hand again, the eyes still clutched within. "I'm not bringing this up because I'm looking for someone to throw their arms around me...I have tousled with the idea of love more than I expected, and now is not the time nor place for such things. I'm not asking you to live your life recklessly, and throw away everything that you've accomplished. All I want is for you to be happy again...to carry out the rest of your days, perhaps everyone's days, happy. Does that...make sense?"

The Fire Keeper walked closer to me now, her defensive posture finally dropped. "I have heard what you have to say...and I will contemplate your words. Hand them to me...I will make my decision when I have had the time to think it over thoroughly."

 **Resa**

We were back...I still wasn't sure what to make of what we'd just witnessed. It was like some sort of parallel world, one where they'd failed to bring the Lords back in time. I could only pray that that wouldn't happen to us, and given how bleak reality would be if we couldn't...I wasn't willing to let that become an option.

I walked over to the handmaid while Flynn spoke to the Fire Keeper, wondering if the one here was the same as the one we'd just met...the looked similar, but so did everything else.

"Greetings, handmaid. I have a...question."

The woman nodded. "Is it about the plant?"

I furrowed my brow. "It...is not. What is the plant?"

She held out a small green plant to me, a note on the side. "Dear Sirris left this with me, and wanted me to pass it on to you."

I took the plant and tucked it away, far more curious about the note. _"Good-bye, dear Grandmother. I will visit Grandfather, in the Pit of Hollows."_

I looked back and forth between the note and the handmaid. "Are...you…?"

She nodded. "Yes...I am her grandmother. She is going to see Hodrick. He has been separated from her from some time...there is no love between them now."

"And she wants me to find...I understand. Has anything else come in?"

The woman nodded, rifling around. "Indeed there has, and quite recently. A very fashionable suit of armor, and one that suits you if I do say so. Here...have a look."

What she pulled out was none other than the armor we'd seen on the Boreal Knight, although this seemed to be of a standard proportion and size for a usual undead. When not stretched by the Knight it was even more beautiful, and yet still rather sturdy. I had one problem with that fight...or rather, I watched myself have one issue...the clunkiness of my armor. Though it was solid, it restricted my movements too much for my liking. I'd rather have something lighter that would let me move as I wanted...and this fit perfectly. I extended my hand and passed on the souls to the handmaid, acquiring everything but the helmet, as usual. I drug it to the recess where Yuria use to hide, an empty and quiet corner where I could slip into the new gear.

It was...I liked it. It fit quite well, and was significantly lighter than what I'd been wearing. Some of the baubles on it could afford to go, though in all likelihood they'd be cut and broken as I fought...but other than that, it was an improvement over what I'd found in the jail.

That reminded me...we still had her soul, along with the statue's. It would be worth visiting Ludleth before we left for the Pit of Hollows, just to see if we found anything of value.

When I walked back, Flynn seemed to have just broken off his conversation with the Fire Keeper, walking back towards the bonfire. "That's...new."

"It is, but I think it'll work out better in the long run. Speaking of...Sirris needs us soon in the Pit of Hollows. Before that, however, I want to visit Ludleth again...we have three souls, four if you include Yhorm's. I know you didn't want anything from Yhorm last time, but the other three might have something worthwhile."

As we started walking towards the Lord, I continued on. "Just what did you say to her, anyways? I have a guess what you were going for...but how did it go?"

"Better than I expected...I'll tell you more when we're alone."

"Okay." We continued up the steps, stopping once we got to Ludleth's throne. The little Lord was in his usual, gloomy position, hands and head draped over the kiln. He perked up when the two of us came around, a semblance of joy creeping across his wrinkled face. "Have you come with more souls?"

I nodded. "A few." Flynn and I pulled them all out - Yhorm's, the Boreal Knight's, the dragon's, and the armor's. We didn't need an explanation on Yhorm again - it was his shield and his sword, both of which Flynn wasn't particularly interested in. We went in order of what we'd killed, as I handed over the knight's soul to Luldeth. The kiln roared to life in its usual fashion of creaks and moans, the faint hum and glow growing louder the longer it went on.

Ludleth put the first soul into the vessel. "This is...this soul reminds me of Vordt's soul. The pictures I see are very similar, some even the same...ah, but it is not Vordt. This is the soul of another of the Pontiff's Outrider Knights...though this one appeared to be a dancer as well. I see...a miracle, one requiring intense devotion to the gods above, but capable of restoring life to everyone near you. However, there are also twin blades...one wreathed in fire, the other cloaked in magic. I believe...yes, those are the two options that come to me."

Flynn looked at me...neither of these were clearly his territory. "This is all you, Resa."

"Yeah, it is...and I'm trying to decide which one will be more beneficial." On one hand, the miracle sounded incredibly useful...there weren't many times where Flynn and I both needed recovery, but in that situation, not having to choose would be a godsend. However, I already knew so many miracles...and the only one I could see this replacing was Great Heal due to a similar use case.

One the other hand...the swords. I'd picked up the rapier and daggers hoping to find a use for them, but they hadn't really fit me as well as I thought. By far, the most valuable weapon I'd found in this life where the simple twinblades, and these swords certainly seemed like a call back to them. They were likely more powerful...but far more diverse. With them I would have fire, magic, and divine weapons at my disposal...I would always be ready. "The swords, if you will."

"Very well." Flynn seemed surprised by my choice, but not much...they were both good options. Out of the kiln soon came two weapons, the same as what the dancer had fought us with before. I hadn't thought that she was a dancer, but given the graceful movements, it made sense. If it weren't for my lack of a helmet, I almost looked like her...I suppose that made a bit of sense.

Next, the dragon's. Ludleth put it into the kiln, reading from the visions in his mind. "This is the soul of a king...no, perhaps a former king. One so obsessed with the study of dragons that he became one himself, or at least begun that transformation. I believe his name was...yes, it was Oceiros. I see a sorcery come to light, one that can form dangerous crystals along a path. In the other, a sword...the sword of a caster, but large and heavy nonetheless."

Flynn simply shook his head, gesturing to the two weapons he was carrying "These have served me well...I don't see a need to fix that."

Then, finally, the armor's soul. Ludleth seemed confused as he began to read from it, as if it didn't make sense to him. "I...what I see does not make sense...I see a world plunged into darkness, no fire left burning. This soul...it was the soul of the one who failed, the one capable of finding the Lords but being unable to do so. I see a weapons...a large, powerful blade. However, I also see...a broken link of a chain. The chain seemed to give this man...Gundyr...unimaginable power."

"The chain." Flynn didn't even falter for a moment...but I knew that was what he'd say. Flynn had just said he didn't want another weapon, and this chain seemed to fit in perfectly. He'd have to give up one of his other rings to wear it...but that was his choice to make, not mine.

Ludleth unveiled the small chain, handing it to Flynn. He immediately slipped off the first ring he'd ever acquired, the one within the swamp, putting it on. Immediately his posture changed - he stood a little more upright, his shoulders no longer hunched over from the armor he wore. "This...wow. This feels good."

I laughed, already turning around...we had business to attend to. "I can tell...are you ready to go?"

He nodded, the two of us walking back to the bonfire as we got accustomed to our new gear. I hadn't swung them yet...but I could tell I was going to like these swords.

Back at the bonfire, Flynn cast a wayward glance back to the Fire Keeper, but only for a moment. I was ready to leave...Sirris needed us.

I didn't know if she wanted us to meet her in the pit, or outside. We'd caved it in fighting the tree last time...I wasn't sure the jump was survivable, but I'd rather try from outside and be wrong. The closest bonfire was a decent walk away, the two of us storming through the arrow fields where I held up my branch, signifying for the giant to not attack us. As the arrows rained around us we carried on, pushing through the house and finally the long hallway. At the end of it wasn't Sirris...but it was the next best thing.

It was like what we had seen on the bridge in the Boreal Valley...her illusory form stared back at us, born from runes on the ground. I reached out my hand to it, instantly being swept away.

I was in the Pit of Hollows now, my body a deep blue color. Flynn appeared beside me also as a blue color, but I could see hints of red within his form. I looked around me...Sirris was ahead of us, looking at who I could only assume was Hodrick. His armor looked shabby but sturdy, scraps of cloth hanging off of metal armor.

Sirris pulled out her rapier, cloaking it in Yorshka's prized miracle...one that I hoped to have for myself someday. I ran to meet up with her, though it seemed she hadn't even noticed our arrival yet. "Granddad...I've come. I'm here to keep my promise, granddad."

Hodrick said nothing, though I could see his gaze flitting between Sirris and the two of us walking up to join her. He said nothing...simply holding his sword and preparing to fight.

These were family matters we were entangling ourselves in, and I wasn't sure how, or if, I wanted to approach it. There was clearly bad blood between these two, and I didn't want to intervene if I didn't have to.

Whatever that blood was, though, it was clearly too much for Sirris to forgive. She lunged forward, a surprise attack that caught Hodrick by surprise as the rapier plunged into him, burning with magical power. She quickly stepped back as he tried to catch her with his sword, the two now fully locked in combat. Hodrick seemed to have the upper hand, mainly due to the shield disparity between him and Sirris...I didn't want to get involved, but I also didn't want to see Sirris die. I'd have to atone for killing this man later...even if he was a Finger of Rosaria, which I wasn't sure about.

I threw a lightning spear at him, distracting him just long enough for Sirris to follow up, rapier digging in deep before she nimbly rolled out of the way. Hodrick didn't seem to care about anyone other than Sirris, which gave Flynn all the room he needed to operate.

Between the three of us, he didn't stand a chance...I felt guilt, killing this man, but I would save that guilt for after Sirris explained why this was necessary. I used the dancer's blades, getting used to how the felt and weighed, swinging both in the elegant strokes of their previous wielder. Flynn beat him down whenever it seemed he was getting the upper hand on Sirris again, a thunderous slam or a powerful cut stopping him in his tracks. The whole time, Sirris said nothing to him, a dead-eyed glaze over he face as she strafed and kited, diving in for a strike only when it was safe to do so. It didn't take us long to kill him...which made the need for our presence all the more concerning.

I knew what happened next...soon, we'd leave these forms and return back from where we came. Before we left, Sirris looked at me. "Meet me at the Shrine. Granddad...he -"

And just like that...we were gone, back up to the edge of the Pit. Flynn looked at me, retrieving the fragment. "Back to Firelink?"

"Please."

We returned to the bonfire and then the Shrine...Sirris was waiting for us in her usual spot. As I walked over to her, I heard the Fire Keeper call for Flynn...by his name, no less. He immediately detoured away, leaving me alone with the Darkmoon.

"Resa, I apologize for involving you in that, but I knew he would be too strong to face alone. I am grateful for you and your brother's assistance."

"But why...Sirris, what was he? Why did he need to die. He was your grandfather, right? He seemed...well, defenseless."

Her expression soured and tensed. "Granddad led a vile covenant, second only to the Fingers of Rosaria. They reach out to others under the guise of aiding them...but in truth, they do as they please. They can choose to hunt who called them for help, hunt who they were called to kill...they are chaos incarnate, preying on the weak that they wish to kill, or aiding the strong that they cannot kill. There is no goodness in those people. What he created needed to be stopped...with their leader gone, I am hoping the Covenant will fade."

"Sirris, there are other ways to go about that. He didn't have to die."

She shook her head. "I tried many things, Sirris. He would not listen. This was my last resort...but it was one I was willing to embark on. I am not happy that it had to be done either...but I believe the world will be a safer place for undead now."

I...I couldn't argue. I trusted her, and if she said she did what she could, then I believed that. "I understand. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"I am as well...Resa, there is something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"May I be your knight?"

I raised a curious eyebrow, looking at her inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

"My journey is done...all that is left for me is to hunt the Fingers of Rosaria. I spoke with Yorshka...this is your pledge as well. I wish to travel alongside you as we fight them, and hunt them as you hunt them. They are a fearsome group, but with three of us ever-present, we will be able to defeat them."

"Do you...want this? Sirris, I've looked up to you. If anything, I should be your knight...the master does not serve the apprentice."

"I do want this...you have helped me now with little to no warning, against a man that you had no personal quarrels with. I pledge to serve as your shield and protect you from the harms of this world."

Pledges, vows...this was all too much. "Sirris...if you wish to help me, then I accept the offer. However, there is no need for formality."

She nodded. "I understand...but the pledge of knighthood is no small ordeal where I am from. I will travel alongside you and your brother, but I will leave if I am not needed. Shall we depart, then?"

I turned around...Flynn was still talking with the Fire Keeper, a smile upon her face. I wasn't sure exactly what had transpired between the two of them...but I felt like I knew the result. "Let's give the two of them a moment, and then we can depart for Lothric."


	30. Chapter 30

**Flynn**

 **SL85 - 27(32) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 30(35) VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 12 INT - 12 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL85 - 18 VGR - 24 ATT - 14 END - 25 VIT - 12 STR - 28(31) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

I had one last thing I wanted to do before we left for Lothric...and it was standing right in front of me. Flynn was still talking with the Fire Keeper, the two of them locked in a conversation longer than all of their previous strung end-to-end...and I knew exactly why. I watched with a smile plastered across my face as the two of them continued...Flynn needed this, and I think I did too. This life was not much better than the previous for me, and was worse for him...Anri was the one person I knew he cared about, and it took everything in his power to prevent her from running from him. He'd been alone, when the last thing he remembered before waking up was being in love...I couldn't imagine how that must have felt. I didn't know if what I was witnessing now was love, or just friendship...but either way, it was a step in the right direction for my brother.

Eventually they broke off, Flynn turning around and assessing the state of the room. I could only imagine what sheepish expression was under that helmet as I stared at him, a raised eyebrow and folded arms all I needed to convey my message. He walked back over to me, standing a few paces away. "How much do I have to tell you?"

I couldn't help but smile...he was a good sport about it, at least. "I'll let you keep your secrets for now...I think I gathered enough from afar."

"It's not...she's not Anastacia, Resa. And she's not going to be. It's not like that, and I don't want it to change. I just wanted her to be happy, and I think she is now. I've got no personal stake in the matter beyond that."

My smile softened from playful and curious to genuine...happy. "I figured, Flynn...you can't replace someone like that. Anyways...Sirris would like to join us as we find Lothric...she's sworn an oath to follow me, like a knight of sorts."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I don't have a problem with it. It feels...a bit sudden, and unexpected, but we could certainly use the extra pair of hands. If Lothric was being protected by someone, then he's likely of great importance, and thus very powerful. It might be more than both of us can handle on our own. Plus, we still have to hunt the Fingers...if there's only one Lord left, they know where we're going. All three of us have reasons to want them now."

He nodded his agreement. "Then it's settled. Are you ready to leave?"

"I am. Let's go."

I gathered Sirris, the three of us huddled around the bonfire. We described the location to her, where we'd fought the Dancer, all three of us being transported to the now-empty room. The ladder led us up to the second level of the area, Flynn leading the two of us to the three-way split just ahead. We'd explored what was to the left...strange, unnatural things that I still hadn't wrapped my mind around. I could only hope what was before us would make more sense.

Directly ahead of us was a knight, clad in identical armor as the ones we saw out on the Wall, right after we woke up. It wasn't alone, however, a frail and priestly-looking figure not too far from it, shirking away as we got closer. The knight certainly didn't shy away, charging for us with its shield leveled and sword raised, steel meeting steel as Flynn took the brunt of the blow, countering with a sickening slam of his mace. Sirris crept up behind it, the Darkmoon miracle illuminating her rapier in the dark purple light as it plunged into the knight's flank, the simple pierce doing far more due to the potent magic enshrouding it.

It looked to be a simple elimination until I heard the chanting of prayers...it seemed I wasn't the only one that knew healing miracles. The priest granted life back to the knight, its wounds knitting together as it stood back up from the brink of death, fighting back against Flynn with renewed vigor. I circled around, drawing the Dancer's blades and charging towards the priest. While it could certainly aid its ally, there was not much that it could do on its own...I cut it down in a few simple swings, still getting used to what I could do with these swords. They were larger than what I was used to, and a bit heavier...but not to the point that they were unwieldy. With the priest dispatched, the knight was soon to follow, Sirris and Flynn beating it into submission.

"These knights...they are the servants of Lothric, yes?"

Flynn nodded. "That's what I'm gathering, Sirris...we were told Lothric would be somewhere beyond that ladder."

Sirris' face grew grim. "Then we have no small task ahead of us. Lothric is a Prince of the Throne, wielder of armies. There are few that would not follow his word. We may simply be facing his knights now, but I have no doubt that he will call upon greater allies should he need them. Lothric was destined to be a Lord, but he chose not to link the fire, watching it fade. He was not brought back by the bell as you were, for he never sacrificed his life in the first place. Whereas the other Lords had made that sacrifice, and did not wish to do so again...Lothric was never willing in the first place. There is no hope we will bring him home alive."

Silence fell between the three of us as the gravity of what was ahead weighed down...four Lords, and four kills. This world, despite being on the brink of death, still had powerful beings that refused to aid it. That only meant that we had to rescue it ourselves...again. "Then we'll bring him back anyways. That's our job. That's everyone's job. If Lothric won't keep this world burning, then we have to. Now come on...let's go."

I marched ahead, Flynn and Sirris training behind me. To our left seemed to be a shaft for an elevator on the wrong floor, leaving us to explore the hallway to the right. Two more knights blocked the way with their own priest, the three of us hacking and clawing our way forward. I wasn't going to be stopped...the sheer selfishness of Lothric went against everything I stood for. I was a Darkmoon...I swore I would hunt the wicked and punish them. Beside that, I was a Warrior of Sunlight, one that would lay down their lives to help others. Lothric was the antithesis of the latter...a man so focused on his own life that the others did not matter to him. In my eyes, he was worse than even the Fingers of Rosaria.

Beyond the hall of knights was a bonfire...not far from where we had been, but it was a foothold in this place nonetheless. Our stop was brief...we didn't need to heal wounds we hadn't incurred. We continued ahead, finding ourselves in an open room, the red sun shining in through the nonexistent left wall…

The red sun...that was new. I walked over to the opening, peering outside. Beyond us, the sun had turned a deep red color, the center of it pitch black...as if something was shielding it, eclipsing it. It was a magnificent and terrifying sight...it felt as if the end times were here. I wasn't sure when the last time was that I'd looked outside...it must have been Anor Londo, but then it was covered in clouds.

Sirris took one look, her face stern. "Let us continue...quickly."

That was all the motivation I needed. We pressed forward up a winding series of stairs, faced with more familiar enemies. They were the simple undead we saw on the Wall...it was starting to feel as if this was simply a continuation of that, likely because it was. We hadn't realized that it was Lothric's domain back then, but the knights, the undead, the architecture, the location...he must have known about our presence from the beginning. He would have figured out that we slew Vordt, and took whatever precautions he needed to safeguard himself.

Thankfully, the undead weren't terribly difficult, though they were more formidable than the ones on the wall. Eventually we made it up to the top, fighting through archers, axemen, and swordsmen, once again reaching flat ground. To our left was a bonfire surrounded by the armor of fallen knights, the place feeling more like a graveyard than the sanctuary it was meant to be. Again, our stop was brief...we hadn't dealt with any real conflict, after all.

After our rest, I we walked up yet another staircase, the sight before me enough to make me freeze in place...twow dragons. They were both perched on what was now clearly the castle's walls, heads angled towards us. Upon further inspection, perhaps the dragon on the right was slain, or otherwise dead...the scales were lighter, and I didn't see nearly as much movement from it. There was a chance it was sleeping...but I wasn't going to bet on that.

The only way forward seemed to be a bridge that led right between the two dragons, a path that I did not want to venture. As if I needed more convincing, the one living dragon bared its fangs, a bout of fire spewing from its mouth, blanketing the bridge and ground beyond it in a bath of fire. There was no way we were making it past that alive...if that was a guard, it would only be suicide.

Flynn came up beside me, Sirris just behind him. All three of us stared in fear at the powerful beast ahead of us. "Any ideas?"

Sirris walked forward. "I can try to distract it. The bonfire is right there...if you are able to make it across, perhaps you can distract it from the other side."

Flynn shook his head. "Not happening. I know we can't die, but that doesn't mean we need to make sacrifices. There...there might be another way. Flynn walked forward, careful to stay far away from the bridge as he looked at what was below it. "The fall's not short. I don't know if we can get back up from down there, but I think we're safe if nothing else. What do you think Resa?"

I looked between the two of them. "Let's compromise. All three of us make a break for it and try to cross the bridge. If the fire comes, we jump into the trench. If we're able to make it, that's good. If we can't, then we can look for alternatives. Any objections." Both comrades shook their heads...I wasn't particularly convinced by the plan, but it was the closest thing I could think to make them both happy. "Alright. Then we run."

I stepped towards the bridge, my eyes on the dragon. I waited until it was looking away, a brief moment from the hounding it had done earlier. As soon as its gaze was averted I ran.

Unfortunately, that aversion lasted only a precious moment. Perhaps it was the sound of my feet hitting the stone, perhaps it was Flynn and Sirris behind me...it was hard to know just what gathered its attention. However, the gout of fire arrived once more, and I decided to make a break earlier rather than later. I dove to the side, falling to the ground. I could only hope Flynn and Sirris had done the same...I couldn't hear their bodies hit the ground over the sound of the roaring flames above us. However, Flynn was right...the flames didn't reach us down here.

I got back to my feet, looking around. I was in the lowest part of the trench, an upper level on both sides of me. Flynn and Sirris had landed on the upper level furthest from the dragon, leaving me alone down here. From both ends of the trench I saw undead start to walk towards me...and they weren't alone. The ichorous beasts sprouted from both of their backs, their positions pinning me between them.

"Flynn? Sirris? I could really use a hand getting up." I was already uncoiling my rope and dagger, ready to toss it to whomever answered as I tried to escape.

Sirris was the first to respond, looking over the edge as she saw the predicament I was in. I tossed the rope to her as she nimbly caught it, helping me up the wall as I climbed up. I wasn't in any grave danger yet, the undead still fairly far away, but both lunging for me as I made my escape. Once I was safely up with the other two I began coiling the rope up, waiting for another time to use it.

"You kept it?"

I looked at Sirris, and then the dagger at the end of it. I hadn't made the connection...she'd given that to me. "I dare say it's saved my life a time or two. I had the same exact weapon on the end of this rope before, and I lost it fighting a knight quite a while ago. When you gave me the same dagger crafted to channel divine energy, I wasn't going to let it go. It was a sign of good things to come, if you ask me."

Sirris smiled, the two of us looking around. Flynn had gotten back to his feet, the fall dazing him a bit more than the rest of us. To our right appeared to be a dead end, the platform simply hitting a wall. However, the left trailed off and around a corner, perhaps leading to a back entrance of some sort. There was only one way to check...but I was hopeful that this would be our way forward.

I stayed low as Flynn guided the two of us around, running into another cluster of undead that we dispatched. They led to a split in the path - one leading down a dark alley, the other leading up a staircase, into the castle proper. We opted for the latter, assuming it would take us where we needed to go...up. However, our trek was cut short as the room we entered only had a single way forward - just behind the twin dragons. The dead one was further along the wall of the room, but the much more concerning issue was the living one that was staring right at us. I ducked behind a wall, as if that would fool such a magnificent beast...after a few seconds of waiting, a quick peek confirmed it had not.

"What do we do now?" Flynn was hunched over along the side, weapon drawn and ready. "You saw what it tried to do to us last time. We're not getting across."

I knew what was coming...but I couldn't stop it. "I'll be the bait." Sirris made sure both of us were focused on her before continuing. "If it sees me, you will be able to slip by unnoticed. There was the elevator below us...I can wait for you there."

I shook my head. "Even if you did distract it, the fire spreads. We wouldn't make it past, at least not reliably. Our only hope is that will lose interest in us."

Sirris remained adamant. "I can circle back around, to the entrance. Try to cross the bridge again. It won't be looking at you...you'll have ample time. I won't be in danger. There's a gate just up there. If you're able to find a way to open it, I can join you. It's safe for everyone involved. This is my duty to you, Resa...I am your knight."

I couldn't hold back a sigh of frustration. "You are my knight, but that doesn't mean you can choose when and where to sacrifice yourself for us. You are valuable, Sirris...I see you as my equal, and in many ways my better. That being said, the plan you propose sounds promising...if you believe in it, I will not advise against it. Flynn?"

I could hear the hesitation in his voice. "It will work, but there's not telling what's on the other side. It could be awhile before we get back here. I've got no problem with it, but you might be out here alone for a while."

Sirris gave a slight nod. "I have no qualms with that. I will depart at once." The Darkmoon skulked off back the way we came, out into the trench. We wouldn't be able to get a signal from her directly, but I had no doubt the dragon would be all the cue we needed. We sat in anticipation for several minutes while Sirris maneuvered her way around.

Eventually, the dragon's head snapped forward, out towards the bridge. As the blast of flame poured from its mouth we made our run, dashing across the other side of the building, into another room. It was dark in here, no light anywhere nearby...our first priority was raising that gate. The room had several tiers with stairs connecting each, undead lurking about the room all coming towards us. We carved our way through them one after the other, not stopping until we had made it to the top. There, a slew of undead were waiting for us, Flynn immediately swapping to his pyromancies as he burned away two or three at a time. I continued to learn how to use my blades, the weight of them now comfortable in my hands.

We exited the room we were in out to a platform, the massive gate now to our left. There was a lever right in front of us that Flynn pulled, the gate starting to rise and disappear into the ceiling. I could see Sirris there, waiting where the dragon couldn't see her. I wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it to us safely, given that it was still alive...but there was no chance we were going to kill it.

The only way forward was to jump from the platform we were on, down where another group of knights and priests were waiting for us. Flynn was the first to make the leap, staying back in the corner where the dragon's flames couldn't reach us. I didn't know if it would try to attack, given that its allies were also here...but I didn't want to take that chance. I landed next to Flynn, the knights both coming to rush at us.

The answer of the dragon got answered rather quickly. I first noticed the speck of light in the back of its gullet begin to swell rapidly, the plume of fire racing right towards us. Flynn immediately dropped his weapon and called forth the illusory shield that Yuria had granted him, holding it beside his real once as he shielded both of us. The heat was still unbearable, but at least the burns were manageable...so long as this wasn't everlasting. Eventually it stopped, the two knights holding on as well through their tower shields.

Sirris had also managed to slip in, hiding behind a wall on the opposite corner of the room we were in, applying another coating of the Darkmoon miracle to her rapier. Flynn immediately pounced on one of the knights, grabbing his mace from the ground as it bashed into one's head. I slipped around to the side, finding one of the priests that had managed to survive the inferno, firing a lightning spear as I closed the distance, taking it out before it could aid its allies.

Sirris was soon to join the fray, finding the other priest as her rapier cut it down, Flynn now drawing the attention of both the remaining knights. He held up his shield in defiance as they fought him, buying time for Sirris and I to come to his aid. I healed his wounds...his armor resisted fire well, but even Flynn was ragged after the onslaught of fire. After that, I swapped back to my blades, plunging them into the knight's back while it was unaware. I raked them outwards, one leaving a trail of fire while the other stung with magic, giving Flynn the breathing room he needed to push it off of him. While he and Sirris focused on the remainder, I handled this one.

It was heavily armored, a large shield making any sort of front assault nigh-impossible...but that wasn't a problem for me. Its attacks were slow and lumbering and I rolled forward twice as soon as I saw my opening, my ring making my movements invisible to it as I snaked around to its back. There, I plunged my blades in once more, slashing outwards as my movements became more like the dancer who once wielded them...smooth and flowing. I wove my attacks into my movements, combining the techniques I'd learned from the twinblades and the scythe all at once. I quickly dealt with it, taking it down just as Sirris rushed over to help me.

I looked back at the dragon...it was still staring at us, but hadn't decided to attack just yet. I took that as a blessing and a sign, quickly scrambling up the stairs on the opposite side of the room as we exited its field of view...and thus getting to safety. Ahead of us was a crumbling gateway, the collapsing stone barely even resembling an archway at this point...but that wasn't what drew my attention.

The sky...it was a blood orange, filled with creatures that defied all reality. They looked like...roots, sentient creatures that resembled floating, angelic trees. They were spindly with a central core that roughly resembled a head, arms, and torso, all of which were covered in numerous hair-like roots. They seemed peaceful enough...but the sky around them certainly told the opposite tale. I looked at what else was around us, the stairway we came up depositing us on the right-most corner of where we were now. I walked around the outside of the castle, finding what I presumed was the upper level to the elevator we saw earlier. There was a body slumped over by the lever, a small and shiny object catching my eye.

I knelt down, picking it up...and gasped in excitement. It was a golden coin embossed with the symbol of the Warriors of Sunlight...the symbol of my covenant. I immediately turned around, showing it to both Flynn and Sirris. "They're...it's here. It has to be!"

Sirris squinted, eyeing the coin. "The Warriors of Sunlight? Resa, are you…"

I realized how I must have sounded...like I was about to betray her. "In my past life, I was a Warrior of Sunlight. In my head, I still am...I serve them and the Darkmoon. However, I didn't know if they existed. I've had this patch." I pulled it out, showing the dingy cloth to her. "But that was it...that was all I had to go on. If the Warriors have a base here, I need to find it. I'm not abandoning the Darkmoon. I don't ever intend to do that."

That seemed to put Sirris at ease. "Okay. Then let we shall search, if it is your desire."

I turned back around, scanning the length of the building. There was one door further along that wouldn't budge, but as we wrapped around the corner of the building I saw a ladder further down. I scaled it, finding myself on the rooftop of the building with two crossbows pointed directly towards me, an axeman guarding them both. I was a Warrior of Sunlight...and it was time to prove that. I hurled a lightning spear, catching one of the crossbowman as the other fired a shot that I easily had time to avoid. Another lightning spear was enough to take out one of the archers, Flynn and Sirris now on the rooftops as well. Flynn rushed the axeman as the two locked in combat, giving Sirris enough time to skirt around the back, engaging on the archer. Her rapier made quick work of it, the three of us able to take out the final axeman without much difficulty.

I continued forward, only stopping when I heard voices from inside the building we were about to enter. "Scatter...someone's coming."

I stopped in my tracks, immediately getting low to the ground as I snaked forward, careful not to make any noise on the shingled rooftops. I turned back to Flynn, now able to peer over the edge to the floor below...I didn't see anyone. I made a few gestures I hoped would make sense - pyromancy, explosion, below...I hoped he would get the idea.

He waited for Sirris to get into position next to me before unfurling his pyromancy flame, lobbing two fireballs in quick succession down to the floor below. As soon as the second passed Sirris and I made the jump, landing amidst the fiery chaos around us in relative silence. The fires illuminated three faces...three terribly familiar faces. The Fingers were here...Kirk, Creighton, and Heysel. I had a duty as a Darkmoon to punish them for their wickedness...I did not plan to leave her with their ears on their heads.

Thankfully, there were three of us as well...and we matched up rather well. As soon as Flynn came barreling into the fray he immediately locked eyes with Kirk, a howl of rage filling the room as he charged at his long-time adversary, slamming into him with enough force to knock the man to the floor. Sirris engaged on Creighton, the Finger that she had called us to help hunt earlier. He was already missing an ear...after this, perhaps another. That left me with Heysel, the sly caster already showering me with a hail of sorceries as she tucked herself back into the shadows.

I didn't have time for this...I wanted to know what was in this room, not fight these fools. I chased Heysel down the small hallway as she pelted me with sorceries, the twin blades in my hands not doing any favors as I had no way of avoiding them. Eventually, Heysel was in a far room secluded from the other two...and I saw a sight that nearly brought a tear to my eye.

It was the statue...the one I had spoken to, so long ago. It was still as broken and crumbled as it was back then...but I recognized the pieces...I had prayed at those same feet before. I didn't know if I could do so now, but that wasn't going to stop me. I spoke in my head, envisioning myself projecting them to the statue. "Are you there? I have searched this land for you...and finally have found success."

I heard no response, my heart sinking a little. Perhaps now wasn't the time. I closed the gap with Heysel, taking a crossbow bolt to the rips as I countered with two slashes of my swords.

" _I am here, Resa. I have always been here, watching over you. But now, you have found me. You have strayed from the path, Resa of Thorolund. Your heart does not lie with the Warriors of Sunlight anymore."_

I frantically shook my head, my heart elated at the voice in my head. I rolled out of the way of Heysel, trying to give myself some space while my mind's attention was split. "I haven't, I swear...I have always considered myself a Warrior of Sunlight. I follow the Darkmoon as well, now...I believe in their creed, just as I do ours. My heart is split, but it has not forgotten what first gave it life." I remembered when we first woke up, in Lordran...I was weak, helpless...all I could do was try to protect Flynn. The Warriors of Sunlight gave me the Lightning Spear, finally breaking me from my shell. My covenant gave me purpose, a reason for being...I would never forget that.

I didn't know if the voice in my head could hear my thoughts, even the ones not directed at it, but I felt a calmness wash over me. _"Your heart speaks true...you have not lost your way. Our Covenant has grown over the ages, the power I can grant you greater than before. I present to you the Sacred Oath, a miracle capable of controlling the darkness, of rising above it. You have struggled with this, I know...no longer will your heart be tempted by darkness."_

Instantly, in my head, I felt it...a new miracle, one of great power. I readily made room for it, knowing I couldn't handle more than what I already knew, choosing to let go of Wrath of the Gods for the time being. The miracle...in some ways, it was like Deep Protection, but more intense, more powerful...and holy. It was a miracle capable of controlling the darkness...I would have to test that.

I held up my talisman, casting it instinctually. It felt as if a light from the heavens opened up above me, granting me strength beyond what I knew before. My body felt stronger, tougher, more resilient...powerful. I ran up to Heysel as a crossbow bolt stuck in my side. It didn't sting...it barely even registered as I ripped it out, my eyes glaring daggers as I walked towards her, ignorant of the hail of sorceries flying at me. I rolled forward, slashing at her knee with my off-hand...it was time to control the darkness.

I held up my talisman again, casting Deep Protection. I felt the wave of power and sin wash over me, that mind beginning to creep up in the back of my head. Hunt. Kill. Slay. Consume. The thoughts barraged my head...but no longer.

"No." I pushed the darkness out, leaving myself with only the power granted to me by the miracle. I practically felt invulnerable, my body swirling with the powers of darkness and light, good and evil...but the light was far and beyond superior. I swung at Heysel again, the swords in my hands moving faster and cutting deeper than I could ever have done before. She was on the ground now, my mind awash with just how invigorating this felt.

" _I will bestow our other gift to you...the one that made you the woman you are now. Your Lightning Spears have always been a part of you, Resa, more than many others in this Covenant. I have made them stronger now...a reward for your loyalty and determination. Use them to smite the evil before you now."_

I felt it, as well...there was no discernible change, but I intrinsically knew that the words that had been spoken were true. I called forth a Lightning Spear, the lightning in my hands crackling with far more power than it ever had before. I hurled it at Heysel, lightning erupting around as the spear slammed into her chest with enough force to knock her into the back wall.

She tried to scramble to her feet, but it was no use. I brought my sword down again, two blindingly fast slashes..one at her chest, one at the side of her head. The second cut her right ear off, shaving away the ridiculous cloth helm she covered herself with. Right now, in this moment, I felt more like a Warrior of Sunlight than ever before...but that didn't mean I had forgotten about my oath to the Darkmoon.

I took both blades in reverse grip, plunging them into Heysel's chest. There was no chance that she was getting up from that...with the power of darkness firmly under my control now, I felt invincible.

I turned my attention back towards the main room, Flynn and Sirris still struggling against the other two Fingers. As I walked it felt as if lightning was crackling all across my body, even running in my veins...my entire body was a testament to the Warriors of Sunlight. I threw a lightning spear at Kirk with enough force to send him staggering backwards, throwing another for good measure as Flynn immediately capitalized on the opening.

I swiftly closed the distance, legs pushing me towards my quarry as fast as they could. As soon as I was close I ducked low to the ground, viciously swinging my swords at Kirk's leg to knock him to the ground. I plunged my weapon into his chest, and then the other...Flynn could handle it from here.

I turned my attention towards Creighton...Sirris was handling him well, keeping the Finger on the back foot. However, I could tell she was injured herself, a factor that got completely resolved as I cast one more miracle from my Talisman. I unfurled my rope and hurled the dagger at him, the small blade landing right between his shoulder blades for the split second it was there. I pulled the rope back, untying it rather than winding it up...I could feel the effects of my miracles beginning to wane on me, and I wanted to make use of every precious second that I could.

I approached Creighton from behind, a wild swing with both blades at once cutting deep into his back that I followed up with a kick. He was pushed straight into Sirris' waiting rapier, the tip of which protruded out his back afterwards. Creighton pushed himself off, but to little avail. Sirris made two more quick jabs with her weapon while I continued my uninhibited assault, the Finger not sure which of us to try to attack. Sirris was the one to remove his other ear, a deft maneuver from her rapier severing it from his body as his helmet also tumbled to the ground. It was only a few seconds later that Creighton fell...that left only one.

Actually, it left zero...Flynn had finished Kirk on his own. We didn't get proof of his punishment, but I wasn't terribly torn about that...two ears for two Darkmoon. I healed Flynn's wounds as well, finally feeling the last vestiges of unbridled power leave my body.

"What...happened to you?"

I smiled, sheathing my weapons. "Come...I'll show you."

I guided Flynn and Sirris into the back room, pointing at the crumbling altar on the floor. "This is the altar of the Warriors of Sunlight. I spoke with my leader during the fight, and he granted me the power you saw. It was a miracle...one very powerful in its own right, but also capable of controlling the darkness. It meant that I could use Deep Protection and not become...well…" I trailed off, not sure how to explain it to Sirris. I knew Flynn understood. He'd seen me like that more times than I wanted to think about. "Now that we're done, however...I'd like to have a more meaningful conversation with him, if that's okay. I think the door we found earlier is right there." I pointed to my right, a barred door dominating that wall of the room. As Flynn opened the orange light of the sky poured in from outside...it wasn't the ideal setting, but it would do.

I knelt down to the ground, my legs tucked behind me as I clutched my hands in prayer, closing my eyes. I spoke out loud now...no need to hide what was happening. "Thank you for your gifts, leader. I will use them well."

The voice in my head was louder now, more omnipresent. _"I do not doubt that, Resa. I have news for you...a path towards the future."_

I raised my eyebrow, still listening intently. "And they are?"

" _Soon, you must return to the Painting. Very soon. The Painter is a player in a very important game. She is safe, for now, but you mustn't wait to save her. However, there are other matters I wish to discuss...in person."_

"I, uhh...in person?"

" _Yes. Events are unfolding at a rapid pace that should not be happening, but there is still time to prevent calamity. You've sensed it, I know. Rosaria's Fingers aren't just killing for sport now. They have a mission, and it is wicked. Have you guessed who their new leader is?"_

I shook my head. "I have not."

" _I will let you consider it for a time, then. It is truly concerning. I have no doubt they will try to stop you again, especially as you draw closer to Lothric. Once the final Lord of Cinder has been slain, come find me. I reside in a city beyond the clouds. There is a statue deep in the Jails beneath the Boreal Valley, pointing out to the sky. Copy its position...and the door will open."_

"I'm not sure I understand, but I will. Is there any other advice you wish to bless me with?"

" _None at the moment, Resa. You have become a powerful Warrior of Sunlight...I have faith in your abilities to see this through."_

I couldn't help but hold back a smile, still deep in prayer. "Thank you, my leader."

When there was no response for a few seconds, I stood back up...that was a lot to take in at once. I walked outside, Flynn and Sirris both waiting. "I've got news...Flynn, we need to go back to the Painting soon...if nobody's too injured, perhaps we just move ahead until we find the next bonfire. After Lothric has been taken care of, my leader wishes to meet me...us. But that's later."

Flynn pushed himself from the wall. "If we're going back to the painting, I want to go back to my Covenant. We've fought the Fingers off twice now...I want to know if there is any further guidance for me."

Sirris chimed in. "And we should return to Yorshka as well. We have more trophies for her, ones she has been seeking for a long time. However, we must find a bonfire first."

I nodded...both good points. "Alright. Let's push ahead, see if we can't find one soon. If we can't, Flynn, at least we all have a safe way to go back to one."

Everyone gave their understanding and so we marched forward, up the small set of stairs to cross the bridge. I stopped in my tracks at what was ahead of us...in some fashion, it looked familiar, but I doubted there was a similarity.

It looked in many ways like a suit of armor...massive, probably two or three times Flynn's height. In one hand was a large shield and the other an axe, all colored a dusty silver color like its armor. From its head sprouted a plume of bedraggled red feathers, flailing wildly in the light breeze around us. One of the strange tree-like entities floated towards it, several jolts of lightning coursing through its veins.

The entire thing, despite all the many differences...in a way, it reminded me of Ornstein. I wasn't sure why...the armor was different, the weapons were different, the shield was new...but somewhere, deep down, it reeked of familiarity. However, that didn't matter now...whatever the strange creature had done to it, it now stood on its own, arms and legs accustoming themselves to life. As soon as it was at its full height, it started lumbering towards the three of us. The lumber quickly turned into a lunge as it leaped into the air, slamming its axe down with enough force to send pieces of the stone bridge sailing through the air.

We could turn back...talk to our covenants, and regroup, but I knew that we would still have to fight this creature. We were here now...if we failed, then we'd be back at a bonfire, and regroup from there.

I fought back, immediately getting myself out of the way as I grabbed my talisman, calling upon the Sacred Oath. I felt the divine powers hit me, my limbs lighter and faster than they were before. Next came Deep Protection. I felt the familiar tingle down my spine as I finished performing the miracle, but that was it...I was in control of this now. Before, I had felt invincible against the Fingers of Rosaria...against this armor, however, not so much. I knew I was stronger than before, the two miracles making that very apparent...but the feeling that I could take on the world was gone. I was simply an undead...and this was something greater.

Flynn kept it at bay while Sirris and I got prepared, fireballs soaring at the armor while Sirris applied the Darkmoon miracle to her weapon. Once she was ready she came at it from the flank, knowing full well that her rapier would be meaningless against a shield that thick and large. However, this was just armor...there were no vitals to target, no weak points that could be exploited. I circled around to the other side, jumping over a wild swing of its axe that send Flynn and Sirris both backwards quite a ways.

I squared off against the armor, feinting to the left and then striking to the right, getting an opening in its defenses that I could exploit. I slashed at it twice before having to retreat, the armor bashing its shield where I had just been. Flynn re-entered the battle, though there was no real way he could draw the armor's attention - it simply didn't care or didn't know to care. Flynn did come back with his shield though, stowing his sword for the added protection the shield provided.

Sirris continued attacking from the back, relatively uninhibited. The armor fought back ferociously, axe and shield both functioning in tandem to create an impregnable defense as well as a terrifying offense. Suddenly, fire began to bombard the bridge from...nowhere? No, that wasn't accurate. I looked to the sky, seeing the floating angelic creatures all forming and throwing fireballs onto the bridge. They weren't accurate, but they did avoid hitting the armor...that was about it. My attacks started getting interrupted by this new assault to everyone's frustration...slowly, but inevitably, we were getting worn down.

I backed off, using the last of my reserves to cast Great Heal on Flynn and Sirris, drinking from my Estus to nullify my own burns and slashes. The armor fought more ferociously now, its shield every bit a weapon as its axe as it bashed, swung, and crushed us with it.

Flynn landed one good attack on the armor, an upward swing with his hammer bashing into the armor's head. I threw one lightning spear, the last I could do, buying myself time before I could rejoin. The dual attacks sent the armor staggering backwards, one knee hitting the ground as it supported itself with its axe. I closed the distance once more, ready to capitalize on this brief opening we had been provided.

Except it wasn't an opening. As soon as I got close it quickly grabbed its axe and swung all around it, catching all three of us off guard. Flynn was the only one with a shield...but that one single blow was enough to make me dizzy. I drained my Estus flask as I got back to my feet, the only thing left at my disposal being what was in my hands.

I ran towards the armor, desperately wanting to end this. Its back was to me, and it gave me all the room I needed to carve at its back and legs, dual swords raking across its armor as I furiously slashed at it. The next time it fell over, it wasn't a feint...we'd actually taken it down. We continued to attack it, the armor battered and dented by the time it was able to get back up. We'd made significant progress, but that was meaningless while it still stood...if it was even capable of dying at all. We'd have to find out.

Flynn hurled several more fireballs at it, lava and fire erupting around its face while lesser fireballs still rained down on the field, a shadow of the power Flynn held within his hands. The armor was beaten up enough that the metal around its head actually got malformed by the intense heat, though any other adverse effects weren't immediately apparent.

I prepared for my final assault, the wounds from the fires erupting around us not too great yet, but certainly present in my mind. I ran forward, leaping into the air as I plunged one sword into the shield low, using it as a stepping stool to leap further into the air. I hurled my dagger forward, the small blade plunging into the molten helmet of the armor. Once it was solidly in there I grabbed the rope and pulled myself forward, the armor cooling just enough in those few seconds to keep the dagger wedged in place.

I was on its shoulders now...I tended to find myself up here a lot. I only had one of the dancer's blades, but I had alternative weapons...always. I pulled out the sword I found by Yorshka, plunging both of them into the back of its neck and jumping backwards. I let my weight carry me down, twin trails cutting through the armor as I fell, eventually stopping once I reached the floor. They carved straight through to its core...its hollow core.

"Flynn, do you have a pyromancy left?" I tried to grab the armor's attention, weak attacks used only to signal my presence.

"Probably only one...why?"

"I've got a great spot for it." The armor turned around, exposing its back to Flynn.

"I...I see."

I couldn't see Flynn cast the pyromancy...but I certainly saw the effects. Fire erupted out of every crack and crevice of the armor, the pyromancy detonating from inside it. Pieces of armor were blown apart until it was nothing more than a pile of metal on the ground. I knelt down and retrieved my sword from the wreckage before assessing the situation. I looked around, my heart flying into panic. "Where's Sirris?"

Flynn's head immediately turned to the ground. "She didn't make it...I couldn't protect her."

"I'll go back to the previous bonfire. If she's not there, maybe she trusted us to finish it...she might already be at Yorshka's.

I looked further down the bridge, the hail of fire finally stopping. There was a bonfire on the far side that I walked towards, illuminating once I got there. I didn't wait for Flynn this time...I needed to find her. I transported myself back to the previous bonfire we were at, the one surrounded by empty suits of armor. It was there that I found her, staring into the flames.

I immediately let out a sigh of relief. "Sirris...you're still here."

There was only a curt nod. "I would not leave you, Resa. I did what I could to protect you...I only hope that it was enough."

'It was. The armor is destroyed...we did it. You shouldn't sacrifice yourself, Sirris. You're important."

"There was no sacrifice this time, Resa...I simply fell in battle. Now, shall we move ahead with your plans?"

I nodded. "Yes. Let's go visit Yorshka. Flynn isn't back yet, which probably means he took the bonfire past the armor to the Wolves of Farron. We'll reconvene shortly."

"Understood. I look forward to seeing Yorshka with you...after your display against the Fingers, there are some things I wish to tell her."

"Such as?"

There was a smile on her face that I could tell she was trying to suppress. "I believe you're ready for Yorshka's true gifts."


	31. Chapter 31

**Flynn**

 **SL87 - 27(32) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 30(35) VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 13 INT - 13 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL87 - 19 VGR - 24 ATT - 14 END - 25 VIT - 12 STR - 29(32) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

Resa had run off in a hurry, looking for Sirris...that left me alone, surrounded by the wreckage of armor that we'd just destroyed. I looked at the piles of charred armor, searching for anything that might still be of value. Had the armor been my-size, and not a pile of smoldering pieces, it was something I could see myself wearing - it didn't have the same touch as what Quelaag had granted me, but it seemed sturdy and defensible...both good traits. As I searched through the wreckage, I did discover its soul. I was a little confused...the soul of what? I had seen inside it just before I'd obliterated it, finding nothing but an empty shell. There was no soul to be seen, at least not in the traditional sense...though perhaps that was something Ludleth would tell us about.

Once I was confident that I'd inspected the wreckage, I walked over to the bonfire Resa had run to. She was probably long-gone by now, either searching for Sirris or having found her, in which case the two of them likely would have left for Yorshka already. That meant that I was free to follow my own path, and return to the swamp...to my Covenant. I clutched one hand to the pendant around my neck, reliving the recent fight against the Fingers in my mind. They were...wretched. They had to have known about the Warriors of Sunlight, and Resa's desire to join them...how, I didn't know. But they had positioned themselves there to stop us, for no other reason than our misery. They were wretched, worthless things, words I myself had said while beating Kirk into submission. They were not worthy of anything, let alone the Watchdogs of Farron. Thus far, the only worthy ones had been those I traveled alongside - Resa, Sirris, and Anri. Someday, I might find another that was suitable, but it would not be today.

I sat down by the bonfire, transporting myself to the swamp. I felt the stench and the humidity immediately permeate my surroundings, a drastic difference compared to the brisk air of Lothric's domain. I turned to the old wolf...Sif, I suppose. I did what came naturally, closing my eyes and focusing on the majestic beast in front of me.

"I have returned."

I felt the voice in my head once more, an odd combination of wise and feral all at once. _"And what have you accomplished?"_

"I have not found any that are worthy of this Covenant...only those that stand in my way. I have fought against them and emerged victorious, as I always shall."

" _Then you have indeed followed the path that was laid before you. You may spend your existence and never find one worthy of joining the Watchdogs...this is common. As you grow in strength, so does your bond with this Covenant. Your standards should rise with you, setting a bar that few can hope to meet. This keeps the pack strong, a pack of alphas. If the pack admits the weak into its ranks, then the weak will bring more, and the pack will suffer for it. You have done well in your duties. Remain strong, and grow stronger."_

"It is my goal. I do wish to find one that is worthy of this Covenant...if I am to cast myself into the First Flame, I wish to find one that will take my place in the Covenant."

" _That is a worthy goal, and in doing so you have shown your dedication not only to yourself, but to the Watchdogs as well. I have more gifts for you...gifts from the dawn of this Covenant. As before...if they are not treasures you wish to carry with you on your journey, leave them with your confidant. Have you chosen one?"_

I nodded, not knowing if the wolf would even know. "Andre watches over the sword. He keeps it safe for me."

" _A worthy confidant if there ever is one. Now rise as an alpha, and find your successor."_

I opened my eyes, looking at the base of the wolf. There, I saw what I could only assume was the treasure - a large and impressive greatshield, emblazoned with iconography that had lupine undertones throughout it. I hefted it up, setting aside the shield I'd carried with me this entire time...it was my one constant throughout this journey. I hefted the greatshield up, sliding my hands into the worn leather straps on the back. It felt much more like what I was accustomed to...by the end of my first life, I carried something even heavier than this.

I noticed that this wasn't the only thing I'd been given - on the ground by the shield was a tiny ring. I picked it up, inspecting it...it was a simple iron band with a flattened plate on one end with the symbol of a howling wolf upon it. This...would be a harder decision. My hands were already full of rings, three of which I felt like were a necessity...they eased the burden of the armor and weapons I carried, allowing me to continue uninhibited. The fourth, while not crucial, might as well have been. It was the one I needed to speak to Quelaan...I didn't know if I would ever see her again, but I was not willing to cast aside something so meaningful to me. I might not wear the ring that the wolf gave me, but that didn't mean I would give it to Andre just yet...it was small, and I fully intended to carry it along with me.

"Thank you." I cast aside the old shield that I use to carry, leaving it sitting at the bonfire in the event that I would ever need it again. I doubted that I would...but this world seemed to revel in the troubles it threw at us.

" _Now go, and become an alpha even among the alphas. You are strong, and have the potential for greatness. Your successor will assuredly become a great leader to the Watchdogs of Farron."_

I took my seat at the bonfire...it was time to return to Resa. I returned to our designated location, taking the bonfire back to the bridge and walking back to the building that contained the statue to the Warriors of Sunlight.

This shield...it was a shift, and it wasn't one I was altogether comfortable with. For a while I felt like I needed to be that solid rock. When Resa was unable to control the miracles she had learned, I felt like the best thing I could be was a foundation, something reliable that was a fallback for if she got herself in trouble. However, she quickly reigned in those miracles...not necessarily controlling them, but guiding them in the right direction. And in the meantime, I hadn't grown stronger...I was still the shield to her sword. And now, with her learning the Sacred Oath, she truly did control the darkness inside of her...and I still was none the stronger. It felt like my sister was surpassing me in every way, able to avoid danger and deal crippling blows at the same time. I knew I would never be like that.

I had always been the shield to her sword...we had always complemented each other, and it worked out. However, now, it truly felt like she didn't need me. The sword was strong enough on its own...she could avoid the blows just as well as I could shield them, and still deal crippling counterattacks with her growing array of weaponry. She had...five weapons now, counting the dagger, the sword, the dancer's two weapons, and the scythe. There wasn't a situation she didn't have an answer for. I needed a way to stay relevant...to prove that she still needed me. I wasn't sure if this shield was the shift I needed...it only made me better at being the irrelevant shield. I needed to find a niche for myself...a situation that Resa couldn't handle, and augment myself to deal with it. I wasn't sure what that was yet...but I didn't want to wait to find out.

 **Resa**

Sirris and I did the next thing on our list, taking the bonfire to the one on the great bridge in Anor Londo. There, it was a simple few steps to get to the invisible bridge that took us to Yorshka. I let Sirris lead the way, knowing that it was a pathway that she had travelled far more times than I had. She leaped off the bridge and down to the tower where Yorshka sat trapped like a sparrow in a birdcage, only able to see the world from beyond it. I did not envy her...in fact, I pitied her. I followed Sirris, landing silently next to the veteran Darkmoon.

"Resa, Sirris...you've come back." There was a warm smile on her face. I could tell just from that that she missed us...or just perhaps missed people. It was hard to tell which just from the one statement.

I didn't expect Sirris to change her demeanor much - she had felt considerably more formal since deciding to serve under me, but her attitude towards Yorshka was amplified even more. She stood stock-still, limbs rigid like a soldier to their leader. "We have, Captain Yorshka. We encountered the Fingers of Rosaria inside Lothric's domain, inside the building housing the Warriors of Sunlight Covenant. We suffered no deaths, and acquired two trophies. This marks Creighton's second warning, and Heysel's first."

"Present them." Yorshka seemed to take on an air of authority that she hadn't when it had just been me, rising up to the expectations Sirris seemed to have of her. Sirris immediately pulled out the ear that she had acquired from Creighton as I did the same for Heysel. I walked over to Yorshka, handing her the ear. It felt good to have it off of me...though I understood its purpose, there was still something mildly unsettling about it.

"Good. Is there anything else to report?"

Sirris snapped her head towards me. There was no softness in her features...it wasn't quite a death glare, but it felt that way. "Resa has allied herself with the Warriors of Sunlight. I do not believe it will distract from her duties as a Darkmoon."

Yorshka turned her head to look at me, a curious eyebrow raised. Her expression was not like what she gave Sirris...she seemed genuinely pleasant. "I think it's only fair you have a say in the matter. Would you agree what Sirris said?"

I nodded curtly, trying to mimic the professionalism of Sirris. "The Warriors of Sunlight believe in helping the weak and needy. The goals of both Covenants do not interfere with each other. In fact...I believe both can be worked in tandem under the right circumstances. The weak are often hunted by the wicked, who need to be punished for their wrongdoings."

Yorshka's smile was genuine. "I would agree with that. We have no quarrels with the Warriors of Sunlight. Their members have rarely, if ever, been our targets, and we have regularly seen them help in our hunts. Though it is rare to see one join multiple Covenants, I have no quarrels with your decision. You have clearly shown dedication to our mission prior to or just after having joined them...I trust you."

Sirris interjected herself. "That brings me to my second point, Captain."

Yorshka turned back to Sirris, her posture altering to match her target. "Continue."

"I believe Resa is due for a promotion. She is new to our Covenant, but she shows great potential. We were both there when the Fingers attacked. I watched her fight."

Again, a curious expression found itself pointed at me. "Normally, I would not consider it. One hunt is not nearly enough to prove oneself worthy of the Darkmoon Blade. However, Sirris, you are among my most trusted elites. If you say that she is worthy, I will listen to you. Is that what you are telling me?"

There were no words. Just a single, deep nod. Yorshka responded in kind, turning around behind her and fetching a weathered sheaf of papers. "Then I will listen. Resa, this is my most prized possession. It is the miracle of the Darkmoon Blades. I know you have seen Sirris use it...it has fearsome potential when used in the right hands."

I took the ancient papers in my hands, my eyes glancing over the weathered text printed upon them. It would take me some to decipher the worn-through pieces of the miracle, but I would certainly figure it out. "Thank you, Yorshka. I will put it to good use."

There seemed to be a hint of confusion in the face that looked back at me as I began stowing away the papers. "This is the only copy of the miracle...that is how it stays within the Covenant. Those papers do not leave me...if you must find time to learn them, do so here."

I hastily nodded, my eyes combing through the papers in earnest. I'd seen enough miracles to decipher the bits that weren't clearly legible, and soon I was pulling out the blade I'd found just below here, eager to test it out. I set the papers on the ground and spread them out, holding my talisman in one hand and the sword in the other. It seemed like the only weapon I owned that I could perform the miracle on...the Dancer's blades were already enchanted, Sirris' dagger was already blessed with divine powers, and the scythe was infused with ice. That meant I wouldn't be getting rid of this blade anytime soon...not that I intended to. Its weight was still comfortable and familiar in my hands, and now that I knew how to keep it up to par with my other weaponry I saw no reason to throw it away.

It took me two tries, the first from a misunderstanding in the miracle's details. Soon, though, the deep blue glow covered my weapon's blade, shimmering in the moonlight above. I smiled...I felt like a true Darkmoon now.

"You're a fast learner, Resa. It took me longer than that to piece it together." Sirris walked over, kneeling down and collecting the papers so she could return them to Yorshka. "Having seen you fight, I know that you will use this well."

I nodded, Yorshka still focused on me. "Is there anything else you wish to report, Resa? Or perhaps you, Sirris?"

I shook my head, Sirris doing the same. I looked around...Flynn had the coiled fragment, which meant the only way out was down the corridor in the center. I only made it a few steps before I stopped, looking at Yorshka. "Captain. Have you ever wanted to leave here?" Sirris stopped as well...perhaps because it was a question she knew the answer to, perhaps because she wanted the answer.

Yorshka's head sagged, staring at the ground. "I have, Resa. But this world...it has dangers that I cannot fend against. I wish to see my brother again...I wish to see this world. However, the secrets of the Darkmoon now live with me, and I must safeguard them. Unless there is a place as safe as this tower, I do not wish to endanger them."

"I...I think I know of a place. One moment."

I motioned to Sirris, bringing her over to me as I spoke in hushed whispers. "Sirris...we killed Aldrich in the cathedral just north of here. I don't know what state it's in...if his filth has receded in his absence, Gwynevere's room is a vast improvement over this tower. Flynn and I have eliminated a large number of powerful foes...if she doesn't want to move there, there has to be somewhere else she can go. I can't bear to see her locked up here...it's painful to watch."

"I share your sentiment. She...her brother, Gwyndolin, lives in Anor Londo. I think it would be a fine place for her to move."

I eyes bulged and my throat tried. "Gwyndolin...does not live any more. Aldrich...he consumed him. Gwyndolin does not live."

Sirris' head sunk to the ground. "Then...I will investigate the premises, and see if it is suitable to relocate her there. When would you have me do this?"

"Actually...now. Where Flynn and I are going...it's somewhere I don't know if you can follow, and what we have to do is something both of us need to see to the end. I am heading there next. If you wish to investigate, now would be a good time to do so. Once you're done, go ahead and make headway into what was past the bridge and the armor...see what's in store for us when we get back."

"I shall do so. I will tell her."

Sirris walked back around, assuming her knightly posture. "Captain Yorshka. Resa believes there are suitable accommodations for you...a place safe from prying eyes that you would feel more comfortable in. I will search the area and verify for myself...I will return to you soon with a report."

"I would like that very much. Sirris, Resa...thank you. Blessings of the moon upon your journey."

"Blessings of the moon upon your journey." Sirris and I echoed the sentiment in tandem, both of us then moving to the central shaft of the tower. We made our way down, landing at the bottom. There, we went our separate ways...Sirris to Anor Londo, and myself to Lothric.

 **Flynn**

It wasn't much longer until Resa finally found me, walking across the bridge towards where I stood. Nothing seemed different about her...no new gear, at least. Based on what I'd heard, I assumed she learned a new miracle, the one I'd seen Sirris use from time to time. It seemed that that was all the Darkmoon had gifted her with.

"Impressive shield. How's it feel?"

"Comfortable...heavy, but I've carried heavier. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go. Sirris wanted to go investigate an alternative home for Yorshka, and I figured she wouldn't be able to follow us anyways. It's just the two of us."

We walked back to the bonfire, taking a seat as we envisioned the snowy house that the painter was in...that was our destination. The air was already brisk and chilly where we were, but that paled in comparison to the bitter and harsh snowy winds that plagued us once we returned to the painting. I looked around...the house door was still shut. I could only hope that that meant the painter was safe.

I didn't even make it around the house before I heard a familiar thumping of feet, and a moment later a flash of fur tackled me to the ground.

"Argyn!" Resa ran over, arms wrapping around our faithful companion that was furiously licking and pawing at my armor. I had to wrestle from underneath to finally climb out of the snow, a gentle hand scratching the underside of his neck.

"It's good to be back, buddy. Have you kept her safe?"

There was an affirmative yip, Argyn turning around and leading us to the painter. There, she sat in silence, legs dangling off the sides of the table she sat on. Her innocent face looked up. "Is it time to go?"

Resa nodded, walking towards her. "It is. It's dangerous out there...you told us that. We'll scout ahead, and clear out anyone that's in the way. Stay close to us...but not too close. Does that work?"

"Yeah. The Followers are scary...but you can beat them." She jumped off the table and walked over to Resa, my sister extending a hand to grasp the painter's as the two of them began walking outside. I followed after them, taking my position in the front once we were at the bonfire. I could already see the familiar bob of the Follower's helmets from here, far more than we'd ever seen in one place before. We only had one shot at this...the painter didn't have the luxury of resurrection if we messed this up.

Resa let go of her hand, getting some distance between her and the painter, Argyn walking up beside me as the three of us continued forward. Thus began our climb...and what a climb it was.

The process was slow...painfully slow at times. Normally, Resa and I didn't bother searching everywhere, making sure that everything that could possibly see us was dead...but this time we had to. The painter stayed behind us a decent ways, catching up when Resa called for her to, but during those times when she was on her own were some of the scariest. I was constantly checking back and making sure we hadn't missed anyone, as well as watching out for stray spears. The followers weren't difficult when we only had to deal with one at a time...but when it was six, seven, potentially even eight at a time, the fight wasn't always favorable.

Eventually, we reached a point where we'd wrapped around, a rotting tree just above the house where this had all started. It seemed weak enough...I hacked at it with my sword, two strikes all it took to send it toppling down. It connected us back to where we had been, giving us a short way back to the bonfire if we needed it. We weren't too worried about it yet though, and thus pressed on.

As we went further, I saw something strange...a bell. It looked much like the bell that had woken us up, except for the fact that this one was in the painting...as well as broken. It sat separated from its hinges, the bell covered in a thick layer of snow. It hadn't moved in quite a while...if ever.

Resa called the painter over. "Do you know what this is, or why it's here?"

The little girl nodded. "It...it was supposed to wake people up, but Lady Friede didn't want that."

"Why not?"

"She...the Corvians said that a second ashen one would clear the rot. With no bell...nobody could wake up."

"And Friede doesn't want to clear the rot...disgusting." Resa stood by the bell, arms crossed. "She broke the bell to keep anyone else from entering the painting...or at least, so she thought. People that were supposed to live don't because of her...I can't stand it. Flynn, Argyn, let's keep going.

We kept up the mountain before us, now facing more powerful enemies than before. The followers here were like the ones we saw in the ruined fields on our first time here - much larger, and much more powerful. Stil, we pressed forward until we found another tree. I pushed this one over as well...it gave us access all the way back to the bonfire as well, though still we decided to press on.

Up ahead was a tunnel leading into a dark room...it was hard to tell just what was in there, but I knew just from the odor that the amount of rot must have been the worst we'd seen yet. Still, we had to keep going...we had to get the painter out of here.

Argyn led the way as I followed right behind him. Resa had the painter stay back a ways, unsure of what might be ahead of us. As we ventured further in the horrible odor went from bad to rotten to vile. I could barely even stomach it...and yet it seemed like this was the only way forward. We had no choice.

"What...what is in here?"

I shook my head, finally starting to see. "Filth."

Everything was rotten...everything. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything in this rather large room was covered in rot...to the point that it had become alive. Hideous insects leaped around the floor and off the walls. I immediately pulled out my pyromancy flame...this all needed to go. "If she won't purge the rot...I'll start with these things."

I hurled one fireball, three of the bugs evaporating from the explosion. I continued going, walking down this first long hallway and clearing everything that I could see. To my right was a lower floor where things were even worse...I couldn't even see the floor through all the rot in the way.

"Where are we supposed to go?"

I pointed to the bottom. "I don't know what you're going to do...but I'm going to start to fix this. It's unnatural. It's disgusting. It shouldn't be here...and I'm going to get rid of it."

I didn't wait any longer...I leaped into the mess. Fireballs rained down around me, burning away the veritable swarm of insects around me as well as setting the rot on fire. It wasn't doing anything major yet, and I didn't know if it ever would...but it was the best that I could do right now. As my pyromancies began to dwindle I switched to using my greatsword, shield in hand as I cut at the rot and the filth that lived in it, flaming sword cutting down everything that stood in my way. Soon, Resa joined me, her weapons cutting at everything that I didn't see.

Eventually, there was no more movement...we were still in the midst of the rot, but the bugs had been quelled. Resa began walking towards something...from here, I could precisely see what.

"It's...a mechanism." She began turning it, the small wheel spinning a few rotations before coming to a stop. I didn't hear, or see, anything that indicated what had happened...perhaps the mechanism had broken due to the rot down here.

I walked over to her, now starting to look around for an exit...there had to be an exit. "It is safe to the leave the painter up there?"

"She's got Argyn...but that's it."

I smiled. "That should be enough." I walked backwards a bit until I could see both of them. "Argyn, you keep her safe again, you hear me? We're going to come back up." A bark was the only reply I could get, but it was enough.

I looked around the room, eventually finding an opening in the center of one of the walls. The stairs led down, but a lizard in the center of the room drew my attention. I ran it down and hacked the gem off of its back, just one more to add to the collection. From here I could actually see the outside, the stark white sky almost blinding from the darkness we'd been in. I kept walking further outside, curious to just where this led.

I saw a winding series of roots spread out below me, winding their way down the wall to what could only be the most suspicious thing here. It looked like an arena...but why was it there? A circular stone arena sat at the very bottom amidst a flowered field, pylons around the edges to make it feel closed off. I couldn't see anything from here, but I was willing to bet my flame that something was down there. I turned to Resa. "It's a detour, but I'm curious. Something like that exists for a reason."

"I'll tell the painter we may be a while...and to head back to the bonfire. We won't be able to climb back up down there, and she's safer in the house. Argyn should be able to lead her there, or vice versa."

"Sounds good. Let's do it." I waited for a bit while Resa ran back out and explained the situation, soon heading back to me.

We began our descent...it wasn't easy. The roots weren't particularly fit for walking and they often ran through or around each other, creating perilous situations where we were trying to find the way down that didn't involve falling. That fear kept looming in my mind, every step followed by a glance down below to see the flowery field far, far below us. Eventually, however, we reached the bottom, the final root conveniently winding right towards the arena. Still, there was nothing...but I didn't trust that.

I drank from my Ashen flask, refilling my pyromancy flame should it become necessary. I walked forward, shield raised and ready as I entered the arena proper, rather than the path that led there. As soon as I crossed the threshold, a strange figure materialized before me, glowing an insidious purple light.

At first glance, it looked like a fellow pyromancer. The cloth garb was indicative of how Cornyx looked of how...Laurentius looked. In one hand was a curved blade that I didn't recognize, the other hand sporting a pyromancy flame that further affirmed my assumption.

I looked behind me, seeing Resa with a look of horror upon her face. It seemed that she was stuck at the edge of the arena, an invisible wall keeping her trapped outside. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I looked back at the pyromancer in front of me, shrugging off my shield and taking my greatsword in that hand instead. I unfurled my pyromancy flame, showing my true colors.

It seemed that they didn't matter...or perhaps it only infuriated him more. The pyromancer held his hand to the sky and plunged it into the earth, eruptions of fire and lava starting to sprout from the ground. It only seemed to serve to distract me as he ran forward, steel striking steel as I guarded his attack.

I knew this pyromancy...I hadn't bothered using it yet, but it was one Quelaan had given me. How he knew it...well, I might never find out.

"Two can play this game." I plunged my fist into the earth as well as the fires of hell doubled, the arena now looking more fire than stone. He looked around, frantic, realizing that he didn't have control of this situation...and I didn't need it. My armor was built for me, thick armor that shrugged off the effects of fire. I lived for this environment - chaos everywhere, affecting everything around me. I didn't care if I was hit by my pyromancy or his...I could shrug them all off equally. However, this man, in his cloth...he would burn. I didn't know why he was here, what he wanted, or how he came to acquire the pyromancies of the Chaos Servants...but right now, I wasn't too concerned with it.

I fired another pyromancy forward, a chaos fireball erupting on the both of us as I charged him down. I swung my sword in front of me, colliding with his as he desperately attempted to block it. I had him pushed up against the wall now, taking the time to re-up the chaos storm that was beginning to die down around me. I slashed my sword at him again, this time pushing his weapon back until it was pressed against the forcefield. "You...you do not win this."

I unleashed another chaotic blast right in between us, my vision clouded by fiery red for a brief second. When it faded the other pyromancer had slipped away, though his clothes were burning all around the edges from the fiery blast. He cast another pyromancy...one I hadn't seen before. It summoned an orb of fire in the air that lingered for a second or two...and then began to attack. Projectiles started arcing towards me as the pyromancer maintained his distance, conjuring one and then two more floating orbs as the barrage of flames started travelling towards me. After the first projectile I grabbed for my shield, ignoring my pyromancy flame for the time being as I weathered the storm. Once all three orbs were done I looked back at him...I was far from done.

I marched towards him as he tried to strafe around me...there simply wasn't room here. I eventually caught up and bashed my shield against him, knocking him back against one of the pillars as my sword crashed down upon him, a fiery blow cutting deep into his shoulder. He tried to run, to make space to continue his assault...but that wasn't happening. I took my sword in a reverse grip and threw it forward as hard as I could, not worrying so much about what part would hit him...any contact would knock him over. As he fell to the ground I lobbed two more pyromancies at him, all that I had left without drinking from my Ashen flask. He sat there in the fiery eruption, still dazed by the greatsword that had been thrown at him. I handled Vordt's hammer, smashing it down into the fiery blaze once, hearing the sound of bones crunching beneath the hammer.

At that very moment, it seemed as if the walls went down. The lava that filled the floor of the arena began dripping off of the outer edge, finally clearing out the space. As the lava started to fade around the pyromancer, I found that he was gone...in his stead was a scroll. I picked it up, instantly recognizing it as a pyromancy scroll. "Floating Chaos" was written across the top...that must have been what he cast that I didn't recognize.

Something else strange happened as the arena cleared out. From the center of it emerged a small orange light, slowly travelling towards me. I waited, not knowing just what to expect, the orange light eventually coming to rest just above my right palm. I sheathed Vordt's hammer and held my hand out...it was floating right where my pyromancy flame was.

I unleashed the flame, the crimson fire immediately absorbing the light. The color didn't change, my chaos-fueled techniques still overpowering what had just happened. It was hard to describe...the flame just felt different. Stronger. It would take some testing to figure out just what had changed...but I was confident I'd have plenty of opportunities to do so.

"What happened?"

I turned back to Resa, shaking my head. "I don't know. The spirit of some pyromancer, I guess? It's hard to tell. Whatever it was...it's gone now."

"Okay. Let's get back to the bonfire. We've left them alone for long enough. I don't know if Friede knows we're here yet...but if she does, they could be in danger."

I pulled out the coiled fragment, letting Resa hold the other end. "Alright, let's go."

In a moment, we were back in the house. Argyn was there, as was the painter...they were safe. "Alright everyone...ready to go?"

Nod, nod, bark...we were set. The trek back to the building of rot was far easier than last time, the two felled trees giving us near instant access back to where we had just been. The insects were less of a problem this time, the vast majority of them in the lower area still. I looked for another way out of here, knowing that the lower area only led to that strange arena.

I saw a light in the far corner of the room, across a set of wooden planks that bridged the gap in the center. I started to make my way across, curious as to just where it led. The wood, despite its surroundings, was actually quite stable...I expected for it to cave in as soon as I put pressure on it, but the beams carried me safely through to the other side. I walked over to the corner, seeing a stairway that wound up. At the top was a rather nice closed door, a bar locking it on this side. I turned back and returned to the main room. "This place connects to something...I don't know where from this side."

Resa made her way across, and then Argyn - the painter had taken to riding on his back, the two of them clearly having bonded during our time away. It was impossible to tell just how time passed here compared to everywhere else...Argyn seemed a little older, his gray fur a little more silvered in spots than before. They could have been alone for a few minutes, but it very well could have been much, much longer. There was almost no way to tell the passage of time here, either...there was no sun beyond the snowy skyline. I was sure they didn't know how long it had been either. Whatever the case, assuming this all went well...at least Argyn would have someone he could stay with. I knew the time was coming, and I wasn't quite ready for it yet...the time when we would have to wave farewell to them both. Well...at least they would have each other.

Once we were all on the other side of the bridge, I returned to the doorway, now removing the barrier from its resting place. The door glided open silently, opening up to a very familiar sight. We were back in the chapel...Friede's chapel. As soon as I recognize it I stopped in my tracks, holding a hand back to everyone behind me. The next few steps I took were as silent as I could possibly be, allowing Resa a chance to slip by me once we were through the doorway. Argyn stayed where he was...for the best, given the situation.

"You cannot hide. I've known you were coming. You've been a thorn in my side for far too long."

There was no use in hiding...Friede clearly knew we were here. When I stepped out into the open, though, I did notice that something had changed. Where once was a large statue was now a descending staircase, leading down to a hidden room behind the chapel. Perhaps that was what the lever turned downstairs...it was certainly well hidden, all things considered.

Resa postured aggressively, dancer's blade in one hand and Yorshka's sword in the other as she marched towards Friede. "What is wrong with you. Why do you condemn this world to suffering? Have you seen the death and destruction that your actions have caused?"

Friede still sat in her usual chair, face shrouded by her headwear. "Who are you to judge me? You, who kills any that stand in your way. Tell me, have you asked questions to those that you have slaughtered? I know that answer, as do you."

"We have a mission for the good of everyone. The Lords of Cinder must be returned, or we're all going to burn out."

"Hmm, I suppose so. And what makes you think that my actions aren't altruistic? Simply because you don't agree with them? I have reasons for what I have done, people that I cooperate with."

"Such as?"

"Ha. You're fooling yourself if you think I'll answer that. Now tell me, Resa, where is the painter? You've gone and taken her from her chambers, and I can't have that. Give her to me, and I'll be willing to look past the frustrations you've caused me.

I stepped forward this time, the point of my shield fracturing the floor as I slammed it down. "I don't think you understand how this works. We know why you don't want us here...how a second ashen one would clear the rot. You can act like this is just about her, but I think all three of us know that deep down, you're afraid to keep us here because we'll undo this master plan you've been working. Now I do have a question for you...what's down there that is so secret, you had to lock it away?"

For once, the calm and cool composure Friede held began to falter. "Don't you dare step foot in there, fiend. Nothing good will come of it." She seemed to notice her slip, taking a moment to right herself. "Besides, I have been watching you two since you first stepped foot in here...I have eyes all over this world. You do not scare me."

I began walking forward slowly, but inevitably...if she didn't want me in there, she would have to stop me herself. Behind me, Resa motioned for Argyn to get out of sight, a subtle gesture that slipped past Friede due to my imposing movements.

"I will say this once more, wretch. Nothing good will come from setting foot in there."

I slammed my shield on the ground once more, harder this time. "From my perspective, nothing good will come from leaving it be. I've seen firsthand what you've done to this land, how you've pillaged it of its denizens. Your threats mean nothing to me."

I continued my walk forward, now passing her as I set one foot at the base of the stairs. Resa stayed behind me, keeping Friede locked between the two of us...she wouldn't dare follow me in and give Friede the opportunity to find Argyn should we linger here too long.

I fully descended the staircase, entering into a room with a sight I couldn't quite make sense of. In the very back was an undead...perhaps a giant, given his proportions, sitting on an appropriately-sized chair with a large bowl on his lap. Upon further inspection, it seemed as if he was chained there, straps securing both him to the chair, and the chair to the ground. The giant simply stared at me...no words were shared between the two of us.

"I warned you, boy. And now, you've seen too much. I'm going to enjoy killing you again, and again, and again, until you finally leave my painting and leave me in peace." I turned around, seeing Friede descending the steps behind me. In her hand was a scythe - much smaller than Resa's easily and comfortably fitting in one hand. The blade glistened with ice in the same way that Vordt's hammer did...I had a feeling it would freeze me the same way I froze everything else. Behind Friede was Resa, staying silent as she descended the stairs. Friede had to know that she was surrounded...I had always pegged her for cunning, even after our first encounter.

"Who is this?"

I saw the corners of Friede's mouth turn up, smiling. "I suppose there's no sense in hiding things now. This is Father Ariandel...the owner of this world. He's agreed to keep the flame suppressed...to allow the rot to spread."

At that moment, Ariandel finally spoke. "Friede...my flail. I need my flail." He spoke with a thick accent, but I could tell there was pain in his voice.

"Soon, Father...soon." Friede didn't bother diverting her focus, eyes still narrowed on me. "Now, why don't you be a good brat and - "

Disappear...at least, that's what Friede did. I already had my shield ready but now held it defensively in front of me, not knowing what had just happened. "Resa...now might be a very good time to prepare."

"On it." Resa moved towards me as I positioned to protect her, my sister standing in the corner while I guarded her. I heard the faint mumbles of miracles being spoken, knowing what was happening...the Sacred Oath, Deep Protection, and the Darkmoon miracle. She had so many effects that she could apply all at once, far and beyond becoming a powerhouse. I almost felt sorry for Friede...she'd have to face that.

Friede still hadn't surfaced yet, but I looked for any clues while Resa was getting ready. I saw footsteps...but it was impossible to tell if they were our, or hers.

No...she was barefoot. I noticed that when she first walked down the steps, a fact that set her apart from either of us. I scanned the floor once more, my eyes searching again with the new information. I saw the tracks she made on her way in, and I began tr-

She appeared right in front of me, scythe primed to completely bypass my shield, the frigid weapon plunging into my chest before she retreated. I felt the frost spreading, my breathing and movements slowed even from one attack. She was strong...stronger than she let on prior to this.

Resa was finally ready, dashing past me and leaping onto Friede like a demon possessed. I actually had to stop for a moment…had she actually called upon the Sacred Oath? The actions before me didn't look like Resa...at least, not her normally. I wouldn't worry about it now...we had more important things.

I unleashed my pyromancy flame...no, now wasn't the time. I charged after Friede. Slamming into her as she was winding up for a strike, knocking her off balance. She was fast, nimble...it was frustrating to deal with, given the armor I burdened myself with. Resa could certainly keep up, but I always felt like I was five paces away, perpetually trying to keep up with them. They seemed to be on par with each other, Friede throwing waves of frost out from the slashes of her scythe, Resa's Darkmoon weapon cutting deep.

"Flynn, I don't...I'm feeling…"

Slow...slow was the answer. Resa might have felt invincible, but the truth was Friede was slowly starting to freeze her. Resa's movements were slowed, and I rushed in, taking a scythe directly to the chest so that she didn't have to. I tried to fight back but it was no use, my slow, heavy weapons nowhere near able to keep up with Friede. I might not be able to defeat her...but Resa certainly could, and I just had to be a distraction.

Friede went invisible again, sliding out of view. I turned to Resa, seeing her still shivering. "Stay close to me. I'll sniff her out." I plunged my hand into the ground, fiery and lava erupting from the ground all around me. This, I could do...Friede thought this was her domain, but I could turn anything into my domain. She couldn't run from chaos.

One of the eruptions caught her, Friede appearing away from us with lava burning at her cloak. I immediately ran towards her, sword high in the air as I slammed it down upon her. It was the first time I'd actually hit her...and I was going to make it count. I only got the one hit before she escaped, however, dashing out of the way only to return once more. The scythe crashed into my shield, however, her assault stopping there.

Resa finally seemed ready again, circling around and lunging at Friede. A quick series of slashes was all it took, the Darkmoon blade cleaving through her. Finally...Friede had fallen.

I wasn't satisfied though...there were still questions that needed answers. I marched towards Ariandel, his tiny, shrivelled head buried in the bowl in front of him. "What's in there?"

"The fire...I see the fire. Not enough blood...I need my flail. My…"

He let out a blood curdling shriek, his eyes trained on Friede's fallen body. Blood was pooling from her body...much more blood than should be there. Ariandel began fighting against the restraints, rocking the chair side to side. Soon, one snapped, and then the other, the rest quick to follow as he fought himself free. The front legs of the chair snapped in the process, still secured to the ground. Once he was free he slammed the bowl into the ground, a massive fire erupting around the entire room. The fire only seemed to linger around the walls...and on Friede.

I understood what was in the bowl now...the fires of this land. He kept them snuffed out somehow...I hadn't pieced that together yet. However, the fires acted almost like an ember on Friede's body, and I watched in horror as her body began stirring with new signs of life once again. One hand grasped the scythe as she helped herself back to her feet, and I didn't need to see her eyes to know the hatred that was within them.

"Flynn...I can't fight them both. Can you keep Ariandel busy?"

My heart soared...she'd given me a task. I expected it to come...Friede had been a match for both of us, and now Ariandel was in the mix as well. "He won't get anywhere near you."

I focused on Ariandel...he was my prey. He was massive, but slow...a sentiment that I resembled myself. His attacks were highly unorthodox, the only real weapon he had being the bowl. Thankfully, it was filled with fire...had it been lightning or darkness, there might have been a problem, but I was willing to fight fire all day long. I changed out my weapons to Vordt's hammer, actually able to strafe around the lumbering giant. My swings were directed at his legs, sometimes able to weave them in through the bowl and the chair surrounding them. Frequently, I had fire splash around me, but I wasn't particularly concerned...my armor could handle it. At times, I countered with fire of my own, only when I could see Resa and Friede on the far side of the room. I let the inferno rage around me, Ariandel large enough to soak up a large portion of the spouts.

I landed the killing blow with my hammer...or so I thought. The weapon harmlessly passed through him, and I looked over to the other duo immediately. Friede had just fallen as well, her knees hitting the earth. Were their lives linked? I supposed it made sense, given how Friede had been resurrected...but I didn't want to put much thought into it now.

" _When the Ashes are two, a flame alighteth. Thou art Ash...and fire befits thee, of course."_

The words sounded exactly like Ariandel's voice...but he had just died. I looked around the room...Friede was stirring once more, rising from the ground. Once she was back on her feet she reached to her scythe, splitting it in two. In her left hand was now another scythe. This one's blade seemed coated in flames as dark as the night sky...I'd never seen anything like it.

"How many times do we have to kill her...is this unending?"

I shook my head. "It can't be. Ariandel brought her back once, and now twice. He's gone...this has to be it."

When Friede did move, it was unlike anything we'd seen thus far. She leaped into the air before completely redirecting her course, crashing down around the two of us. Fire and frost both erupted from the impact, Friede not stopping. She focused on Resa, twin scythes swinging in tandem as she tried to cut my sister down as quickly as possible. Resa escaped the most of it, Friede sharply turning towards me and instantly closing the distance. I braced for the flurry of blows, thankfully interrupted by a lightning spear. Resa had held onto them all this time...and now, it was time to unload. She kept throwing them right up until Friede disappeared from sight...a trick she still decided to maintain.

I watched for footprints...it wasn't necessary this time. A massive wave of ice rolled across the floor, followed by another one that ran right over me. I could feel myself slowing, the power of her scythe infecting me even through my shield.

She appeared right in front of me, her other scythe unleashing a gout of black fire...I was expecting more ice. Still, I was starting to wear thin, and I didn't even feel safe using my Estus flask around her. She was fast and bloodthirsty...I wouldn't even have the time to drink from it.

I felt a miracle fall upon me, health surging through me once more. Friede had jumped on Resa, one scythe hooked behind her neck as the other was about to cut through her head. I lobbed a fireball, the eruption catching both of them, but saving Resa from the potentially deadly blow. I kept going, throwing one more fireball before turning the arena into the fiery domain I was so comfortable in...Friede may have just started using fire, but this was my element. I devoted my lives to it.

She charged at me, scythes both catching my shield and slipping behind it. It was impossible for me to keep up with her...if I thought I couldn't before, it was even more hopeless now. She somehow managed to circle behind me, and I felt two blades of steel pressed against my neck.

"Die."

I fell to the ground, feeling my neck cut by both scythes at once. I struggled to get up, my body too weak and too cold from the prolonged fight against Friede.

From beside me, a familiar face showed up. "Argyn, no...get out of here. It's too dangerous for you."

The wolf persisted, staying by my side. He was clearly intelligent...I'd figured that out long ago. However, I didn't expect him to grab my Estus flask from its holster, bringing the nourishing liquid to my face.

"Okay...you can stay." I began drinking from it, downing every last drop. I didn't care if it was unnecessary...I needed the surge of energy. I felt it, my neck, my chest, my arms all healing in an instant, finally granting me the strength I needed to get to my feet.

Friede was focused on Resa my sister constantly backing up to avoid the onslaught of slashes that were coming her way. Friede may have been injured, but it was impossible to tell...after having died twice, how much worse could you look? I threw a fireball at her, the eruption giving time for Resa to throw several more lightning spears of her own.

I rushed in, slamming my sword down in front of me as Friede went for another attack, steel bashing against steel as I redirected her attack into the ground. I slammed my shield into her, dazing her for just long enough that Resa could plunge both blades into her chest.

Friede dashed backwards, her body going invisible once more. The two of us stood still for a moment, catching our breath...but we knew we weren't done.

Argyn barked, immediately starting to run forwards. He couldn't see Friede...but he didn't need to, he could sniff her out. He leaped into the air, maw open as he tackled into the invisible force, Friede reappearing once again with the wolf on top of her.

"Good boy!" Resa ran over, Darkmoon blade hacking at Friede violently. Argyn backed up, giving me the room I needed to slam my sword down onto her. Friede tried to get back up, desperately, but we finally had the advantage. I kept one foot firmly planted on her arm, pinning her scythe to the ground to prevent any mischief from happening.

"You're a sick, twisted creature, Friede. You've caused suffering for everyone in this land...you need to go." Resa first carved off Friede's ear before plunging her Darkmoon weapon into her chest, the life in Friede's body finally withering to a close. This time, I knew she wasn't coming back...Friede's soul floated off the ground, Argyn eyeing it with curiosity.

"Thank you, friend. You saved me." I knelt down, giving Argyn the affection he deserved.

"Flynn, there's something else here. I think you might want to take a look at it." Resa walked over to where Ariandel had been. One the ground was another slab of titanite, my sister hefting it up. She could carry it...but not easily. "Let's...let's take this back upstairs."

Argyn ran ahead of both of us and up the stairway, stopping to stare up a ladder that I hadn't noticed up until now. "Is she up there? The painter?" With the bark of affirmation I started climbing up, emerging into a small hideaway. I was surprised to see a painter's easel already set up here, the painter sitting on a stool and staring at a partially-started canvas.

"You used to stay here...before you were taken and hidden away. Is that right?"

"Yeah. Friede didn't want a new painting...she wanted this one."

"Well that's okay...Friede's gone now. Nobody's going to come for you now."

Resa caught up, inspecting the space. The painter turned to both of us, smiling. "It's okay. I'll make a beautiful painting with a special pigment. It'll be a whole new world, one where everyone can start over."

Resa responded. "What's so special about this pigment?"

The painter shrugged. "I don't know...uncle Gael said he'd find it for me, but I haven't seen him yet. He's still out there, I know. He'll find it soon. Thank you for saving me, by the way."

"You're welcome. I don't know if we'll be back here anytime soon...but we'll say hello if we are. We do need to leave, though...we've got our own world to attend to."

"Bye!' The painter was so young, so cheerful...despite what she'd been through, it was clear she saw the best in everyone. Resa and I descended the ladder, returning to the bonfire in the middle of the room. Argyn walked up to both of us, sitting between us as we took our break at the bonfire. I knew this was coming...I'd been preparing for it, but it didn't matter.

"Hey buddy." I ran my hands along his fur, Resa doing the same. "We've got to go...and I don't know when we'll be back. Keep the painter safe, okay? There might still be people here that don't like her, and it's up to you to make sure they don't reach her, okay?"

There was no bark this time, just a low rumble in the back of his throat. Resa wrapped her arms around him, petting his chest. "We'll try to visit when we can, but we've got other stuff we need to do. We'll come back here...right here...so don't go too far, okay?"

Neither of us wanted to leave...and we didn't for quite some time. Argyn was getting showered with love and affection, neither of us wanting to be the one that took him away from the other. I remembered when we first met him, the lone wolf in the pack that didn't attack. He'd saved our lives several times since then, always throwing himself into danger so that we could live. But...he couldn't come with us.

I finally broke it off, looking at the bonfire. I was glad I was wearing this helmet...what Resa couldn't see wouldn't hurt her. "Goodbye, Argyn...stay safe."


	32. Chapter 32

**Flynn**

 **SL91 - 27(32) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 30(35) VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 15 INT - 15 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL91 - 19 VGR - 28 ATT - 14 END - 25 VIT - 12 STR - 29(32) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

We returned to our world, Firelink Shrine specifically...I knew I would miss Argyn, but there were enough things to do here that that emptiness wouldn't last long. Notably, Yorshka - I wasn't sure how time passed here, but I hoped that enough went by that Sirris had come to a conclusion.

"Mind if I take the fragment for a bit? I want to check back with Yorshka...I'll save some bruises with it."

"I'll trade it for the soul. I'll pick something out...but I also have other things I want to be doing."

"Fair trade. Just make sure you pick something nice...and try to think of me." I smiled coyly, pulling the soul of Friede from my belongings and handing it over in exchange for the fragment. It was slightly warm to the touch, likely due to the bonfire it sat by for so long. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Well...the pyromancer. He did something to my flame, and I haven't figured out what yet. Beyond that, I have this pyromancy, and I haven't stopped to learn what it says quite yet. I've...I've had difficulty learning the pyromancies, but I'm going to get this one. Lastly, remember this?"

He fished out something I hadn't seen in ages. "Is that...we found that in the mausoleum, fighting that massive skeleton, right?" It was an old and mangled book, black pages looking like they would fall apart in a stiff breeze

He nodded. "Yeah. Cornyx didn't seem to know anything about it...but I want to see what Karla knows."

I raised an apprehensive eyebrow. "Flynn, Karla, she - "

"I know, Resa. I know. However, my flame...it's already transformed by chaos. Even if I have the aptitude to learn a dark pyromancy, there's a chance it won't affect me. And if it does, I have a backup. I don't feel comfortable using chaos storm when both you and Sirris are around, but if it's safer than me getting controlled by the darkness then I will. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I trust you. Where do you want to meet back up?"

"I can get to the bridge. That's the only way forward...we need to get to Lothric."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

I sat down at the bonfire as Flynn walked up to Ludleth...I'd see him soon. Back in Anor Londo, I took the now-familiar path to Yorshka...she was gone. Her chair still remained, but I couldn't find my Captain anywhere. No note, no indication as to where she went...nothing. I used the fragment to return to where I just was, no on a search for where my Covenant leader had gone.

I went to the first logical choice...Gwynevere's chambers. We'd never gotten to use the bonfire where we fought Aldrich due to being pulled to fight the Boreal knight, but I could still access it nonetheless. Once I was there, I was pleased to see that Aldrich's chambers were far less filthy than when we'd last been here. There were still nowhere near livable, but the changes were vastly noticeable. I didn't check outside to see if the extremities of his domain were receding, but I could only hope they were...that someday, this might be the glorious cathedral that it once was.

I made my way up to Gwynevere's chambers, ascending the elevators that still functioned after all this time. Once there, I was greeted by...emptiness. She wasn't there. Now, I was stumped...I had no clue where Sirris was, and I didn't know where Yorshka was either. I did the only thing that I could...explore.

I went out the way I'd came, exiting out through the main doors towards the grand stairway. The Deacons had fled as well, hopefully leaving and never returning. As I left, I did notice the border...it was shrinking, the vile filth in this room only present in about half of it now.

I continued on, out the main gates that were still guarded by silver knights. I dispatched them before they could even react, a swift series of lightning spears eliminating their chance to bother me. I stopped by the blacksmith's chambers, doubting that Yorshka would be there and affirming that doubt.

Sirris had to have taken her somewhere close...I didn't know if she had a way to return to the bonfire that I was now approaching, or if they descended down the tower. I hoped it was the former, worried that even Sirris would have a hard time protecting Yorshka through all of that.

I continued down the stairs, backtracking my way through Anor Londo. The turning elevator was next, and I brought it to my level only to lower it once more, descending to the bottom of the contraption.

When I exited, however, I noticed something odd...a new exit in the following room. There was no way that I'd simply missed it...it must have changed. Curious, I wandered down the staircase just beyond the doorway, entering into a long and moon-lit hallway. At the far end, I could see a chair with a very familiar face on it...a chair far more grand than what Yorshka had had before.

"Resa...you have returned!"

I nodded. "I have, Captain. I have a trophy with me...not one that I was tasked to find, but one that deserved it nonetheless. She was...wicked. Hateful."

I presented Friede's ear, Yorshka gratefully taking it. "Your work is efficient, Resa. Now tell me...do you know where we are?"

I shook my head, looking around at the fairly grand chambers. "I do not. I've never been here before."

"My brother used to reside here...Gwyndolin. He led the Darkmoon back in the age of Gwyn himself. I...Sirris told me what happened to him."

"Yorshka, I'm sorry. We...we had no choice."

She nodded, a warm smile on her face. "I do not blame you for his death...you did not kill him. Aldrich did...if anything, you saved the memory of my brother, and I am most appreciative of that. I think it is only fitting that I reside here now...in the ancient chambers of the Darkmoon Covenant. The memories will be bitter at times, I'm sure, but I am joyous knowing that his suffering was put to an end."

"If there's anything I can do for you, Yorshka, please let me know. I know you harbor no anger, but that does not mean that I am free of guilt for what I did. It...I knew it was Aldrich, but it still felt like we killed Gwyndolin."

"Nonsense. I do not want nor wish for any reparations to be made. Sirris did leave a message for you...she assumed you'd find me here eventually. She has gone ahead to Lothric's chambers."

"Thank you, Captain. I have nothing else to report."

She smiled again, bowing ever-so-slightly. "Blessings of the moon upon your journey, Resa."

I repeated the phrase, leaving for the bridge.

 **Flynn**

I had plenty of business to attend to...and it started with Ludleth. We had two souls, the armor and Friede's, both of which needed to be identified. I came up to the Lord, extending the soul of the armor, if it even was that, to him. As I was accustomed to, the Transposing Kiln stirred to life, a mellow hum and whirr accompanying it as he inserted the first soul into it.

"This is...a most unusual soul. It does not breathe or flicker like the others...it is dim. I cannot see much about its past...a flicker of the great cathedrals of Anor Londo, perhaps? It is hazy. I...I cannot tell if what I am seeing here is even the true contents of the soul. There is an axe, one capable of calling thunder and lightning from the skies. Beside it is a shield, capable of withstanding the strongest of defenses." Ludleth looked up at me, his eyes full of curiosity. "Tell me...where did you find this soul? It is most unusual."

"We fought a suit of armor...it was empty from what we could tell, but it contained a soul no less." Now came the harder decision...were either of those options useful to me? I knew them both from fighting the armor...I felt like it wasn't. I'd just received a new shield, one given to me by the Watchdogs...I didn't see a reason to discard it quite yet. The axe...I was comfortable with the weapons that I had, and I didn't see a reason to change those anytime soon. "I think I'll pass. Let's try this one."

I handed him Friede's soul, stowing the armor's soul. "This...this soul is dark, and twisted...it was hateful. I see a woman, Sister Friede...but she is not alone here. Father Ariandel is in this soul as well. They ruled a world with an iron fist. I see a...a flail, used by Ariandel to draw his own blood. It covered a flame...suppressing it. Beside that, I see a scythe, one sheathed in frost. I believe it was wielded by Friede."

"The scythe, please." I knew Resa would want it...between the two options, at least. The flail...that's what Ariandel used it for. It was the final piece of the puzzle that I was missing...the bowl contained the flame, and he stripped his own flesh, bled his own blood, in order to keep the fires of the painting suppressed. Why? I doubted I'd ever learn why...why one would go to such extremes solely for the torture of others

Ludleth pulled the scythe from the kiln...it was longer than what Resa was used to, but also seemed to be a good deal more agile, a smaller blade at the end of it. It fit into Resa's wheelhouse much better, even if it was a little heavier to carry around.

"Thank you, Ludleth. Take care."

"And you, Flynn."

I carried the scythe with me as I went to my next appointment - Cornyx. I had this scroll with me, the one I'd found on the strange pyromancer in the painting. Floating Chaos...I didn't know much about it beyond what the pyromancer had cast. It seemed rather useful, giving me new options I didn't have before...setting up a wall of defense to fight behind. Usually, I was that wall, guarding Resa from whatever was before us. She didn't need that anymore...I had to adapt. A wall I could throw up, one that could attack those in range...that would be useful.

I found Cornyx in his usual spot, taking a seat next to him. "Hello, Flynn...it has been quite some time. Have we come to learn again?"

I nodded, not wanting to waste any time...I didn't know how long Resa would be, and I didn't want to keep her waiting. "I found a scroll, one for a pyromancy called Floating Chaos. I...I want to give it a shot." I spread the moth-eaten papers out in front of us both, letting Cornyx take a good look at what we were delving into.

"This pyromancy is...ancient, the techniques used date from a time just after pyromancy required mana. It will not be easy...but it is certainly possible. Here, let me see." He studied the pages, eventually bringing forth his pyromancy flame and beginning to recite the steps. In no time at all, a floating orb appeared above both of us, hovering there for a few seconds. Rays of fire arced from it harmlessly...it seemed it was intelligent enough to decide what was a threat, and what wasn't. That was good to know. "The techniques are difficult, archaic...but they do succeed. Here...give it a try."

He handed the papers to me, and I began reading through them. He was right...they made little sense. I called forth my crimson flame, beginning to recite the gestures and techniques on the pages.

I was close...I felt it, and that was what infuriated me more. Several times, it felt as if my flame was swelling, conjuring that floating orb, only for it to collapse in on itself seconds later. I kept at it, staring intently at the page...after perhaps a dozen failed attempts, I gave up. My fist slammed into the paper, leaving behind it a small scorch mark.

"Do not be discouraged, Flynn...this is a difficult pyromancy. It will take time to learn."

I shook my head. "Cornyx, I was better than this...so much better. I thought I would get this one...I learned the archaic pyromancies, long before mana was even a thing. This should be exactly what I'm good at."

"I'm sorry, Flynn. I know it can be frustrating...you are not the only one facing these predicaments. Others suffer similar challenges, knowing techniques from past lives that are now too difficult to replicate. It seems you maintained your control over chaos pyromancy...I have met some that cannot replicate their favorite pyromancies from before. I am not saying this as if you are blessed...I understand the pain you feel. However, I believe it is wise to put things in perspective."

"I...I understand, Cornyx." There was no sense in talking to him...he was trying to be rational, and I wasn't even sure what I wanted from him at this point. I just wanted...to be better, to actually be able to perform the pyromancy. I'd beaten the one casting it...I was the better pyromancer, and yet I couldn't replicate what I saw. It was humiliating...but I had a backup, I knew.

I walked over to Karla, taking a seat beside her. The witch had a wry smile on her face, twisting further as I drew nearer. "Greetings. What brings you to me?"

I pulled out the book...the one we'd found in the mausoleum. "What's in here?" I knew Resa...I knew enough to know that she'd let Karla drive the conversation. I wasn't going to let that happen, to give her time to maneuver and manipulate me. I'd get what I wanted, and nothing more.

"Let me see...ah, pyromancies. Only a few...well, these certainly are fun."

"Explain. What are my options."

"The first here is known as Black Flame...it's a rather - "

"Teach me." I wasn't letting her get off topic...I knew what I wanted, and I was getting it. I knew what these pyromancies were capable of, and I didn't need a warning. I was willing to accept them...I just wanted something that I had mastery over. Something I could do that Cornyx couldn't, that any other pyromancer couldn't...I found this book. Only I knew what was in it.

Karla's mischievous smile returned, but only for a second. "Very well, let us begin." She began going through the process. She didn't have a pyromancy flame of her own, and so her instructions were more hands on...explanatory over demonstration. Multiple times she would grab my hand or arm, fixing my movements when necessary.

All of a sudden, my flame turned from crimson to jet black, a glowing white aura around the center of it. "There...now try."

I did it out of instinct...I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden there was a burst of darkness in the air above me, erupting from the palm of my hand. The second time I felt like I had more control over it, directing it not far from Karla's face. I stared at her the whole time, intentionally aiming the third blast even closer. I turned my hand around, still looking at the black orb in my palm. "How do I fix it?"

She shook her head. "Well, I would have warned you about that, but you seemed rather eager to learn. I'm afraid I don't know a way...I've no flame of my own, and poor Cornyx wouldn't know the first thing about it." Her expression was as disingenuous as her words...she didn't care what happened to me at this point. I'd already transferred the souls requested for teaching me...whatever was left wasn't her problem.

I tried to conjure my chaos fireball, trying to feel the familiar swell of my flame in my hand...nothing. I plunged my fist into the ground...nothing. Whatever other pyromancies I knew, they were inaccessible right now...and I had no way to change that. Worst of all...it was my own doing. By trying to avoid her traps, I'd inadvertently fallen into one. I was furious, but only at myself, compounding on the disappointment I was already feeling from Cornyx. I stood up, ready to leave...but one more person caught my eye...Greirat. It had been quite a while since I'd checked in with him...it was still fresh in my mind when he was almost delusional, the only way to fix it was to let him run free and pillage again. I could only hope he hadn't regressed in his time here...I didn't know how I'd handle that.

As I kneeled down beside him, however, I could tell something was wrong...perhaps even many things. I could hear a slight muttering under his breath, an odd sway to his hunched form that hadn't been there when we'd last spoken. My mind was already thrown into panic, worst case scenarios flying through my head. I tried to maintain composure...he could be fine. I could just be seeing things. But I wouldn't know until I asked.

"Hey Greirat...how have things been?"

"Greirat...hungry. Greirat...angry. Greirat...trapped." The voice that spoke back was haunting, like a man barely in control of his sanity...probably because that was the reality. I felt a chill run down my spine, the realization that I would have to make a decision here...on my own. Resa wouldn't be happy...because I knew that I would make the decision she disagreed with.

"Do you...do you need to leave?"

The thief turned his bagged head to me, frail hands grabbing hold of my forearm as tight as they could. "Greirat leave!"

I couldn't say no...the shaking hands, the terrified voice...he wasn't just insane, it was clear that he was afraid...afraid to die trapped here. It wasn't the cage that we found him in by any means, but it was a cage nonetheless...slightly more spacious, but still nowhere to go. If you didn't know the bonfires, which I could only assume someone locked in a cell wouldn't, there was no way out of here.

However...where would he go? Greirat wanted to pillage...but I also didn't want him to die out there. He'd survived the Boreal Valley, albeit he needed some help to do so. The wall...he knew the wall, if nothing else. I felt comfortable sending him there...he'd made it back from the wall on his own before.

However...no, I pushed the thought out of my mind. The ladder leading to Lothric's castle was down...but he wouldn't find it. There was nothing else around there save the room we found Vordt in, that plus a group of knights. It was the most dangerous part of the whole complex...there was no way he'd find his way over there. And even if he did...no. I cut my train of thought off there.

"Alright Greirat...let's go."

I held onto his hand...or rather, he held onto mine. I walked over to the bonfire, taking a seat next to it. I envisioned the wall...it had been so long since I'd been there. However, I still remembered the first bonfire we'd ever been to, the one high up on the wall, overlooking everything.

Just as I started to feel my soul tug, however, another vision flashed through my head...one of fear. It was the bonfire where we fought the Dancer, my mind still panicking at the thought of Greirat ending up there. When I opened my eyes that was precisely where I found myself...as well as Greirat.

"Greirat is free!" He immediately bolted away from me, straight in the direction I feared the most. I tried to chase after him, but it was a hopeless endeavor...I was far too slow.

"Greirat, come back!" I desperately tried to catch up to him as he scampered up the ladder, only taking one look back at me before continuing his inevitable ascent.

"Greirat not coming back, Greirat free!" He disappeared up the top of the ladder just as I got to the base of it. I climbed up as fast as I could, not sure what I would do once I got to the top. Once I was there, I did a quick scan for him...nothing. I looked to my left, my right, straight ahead...wherever he'd run off to, he'd done so quickly.

My knees hit the ground...he wasn't going to make it back. There was a live dragon out there...one that wouldn't hesitate to devour him, if he even got close enough. Beyond that, there were plenty of side passages and rooms we didn't bother exploring, any number of adversaries lying in wait there. This wasn't a place that a thief could make his way around in, avoiding people in search for treasure...it was a death trap.

There was no sense in chasing him...I wouldn't be able to find him if I wanted to at this point. I turned around, body half-heartedly sliding down the ladder and back to the bonfire. I returned to Firelink Shrine...not because I wanted to, but because I knew someone would care about the utter mistake I'd just made...someone I didn't want to talk to.

I climbed up to the higher levels of Firelink Shrine, an area I seldom went to. Leonhard was still nowhere to be seen...the last time we'd run into him was in Anor Londo, a trouble that still wasn't resolved. I climbed higher than that though, eventually reaching the highest floor. There, I found him...Patches.

"Patches...I'm sorry."

He looked at me, confused and amazed at what I'd just said. From his perspective, it made sense...our relationship was tenuous at best. "And why is that?"

"Greirat...he needed to get out, and I took him to the wrong place. He...he probably won't make it back."

Immediately, confusion turned into worry, Patches hand gripping his weapon. "Where is he? Where did you lead him?"

"Lothric's Castle. I just wanted him to go to the wall again...I didn't mean for this to happen."

A whirlwind of emotions flew through Patche's face...anger, worry, sadness, contempt...I wasn't sure what was going to come out of his mouth, only that I wouldn't like it. "I believe you, Flynn...I believe you. Do you know where he went?"

He wasn't mad...or at least he wasn't showing it. "I tried to chase him, but he's far too fast for me. He can't have made it too far yet. I'd go with you, but I'd just slow you down."

Patches shook his head, already starting to move towards the bonfire. "No, you've done quite enough already. I'll handle this...again." He stormed down the steps, leaving me alone to look over the Shrine.

I was a failure...both as a pyromancer, and as a person. I couldn't learn a simple pyromancy, and I couldn't keep the one person alive that I wanted to. Greirat was long gone...for all I knew, Patches wouldn't come back either. I looked down at my hand, my pyromancy flame springing to life...it was still jet black. I slammed my fist against the wall, desperately trying to fix it, desperately trying to find something that I had control over right now. After several worthless attempts I gave up, the black flame receding into my hand. I didn't know if I'd ever fix it...if I'd ever get back the chaos pyromancies that I'd spent so long mastering.

I did the only thing I could do...I walked back towards the bonfire, intent on convening with Resa. She didn't have these problems...she effortlessly balanced being an important member in two covenants at once, and even now could control the dark miracle Karla had taught her because of it. I didn't have such blessings...no Sacred Oath to fix my wicked nature.

 **Resa**

Where was he?

I'd been waiting for quite a while on the bridge, and there had been no sign of Flynn the whole time. I was starting to worry...had he gone in ahead of me? I didn't want to believe that...we always stuck together. Still, I'd spent quite a while searching Anor Londo for signs of Yorshka...perhaps he was worried that I'd done the same and ran to catch up.

It wouldn't hurt to check...to see if he'd gone ahead or not. I wouldn't go too far unless I got a sure sign that I was waiting for nothing. I walked ahead, climbing up two sets of stairs until I was at a landing. There was a bonfire right before me which I lit, as well as an elevator to the right...currently empty. The most startling thing, however, was the body right before me. It was garbed in light black clothing with two rather fanciful, matching blades on each hip. He was on the ground, one hand outstretched towards a stairway right in front of me, a door blocking the way forward. In his hand, I noticed a key...strange. I picked it up, walking towards the door. It was locked, but not for long. The key slid cleanly into the lock on the door, rusty creaks shattering the silence around me. Up ahead I noticed a flash of movement, a velvet cloak briefly visible deeper into the room...but I didn't chase it.

The door was locked, and I'd just opened it. Flynn couldn't have made it in there...something must have been holding him up. I didn't know what, but all I could do was wait and find out. I walked back to the bridge, taking a seat by the bonfire as I waited for my brother to return.

Eventually, he showed up...it was hard to tell just how long it'd been, the only thing around me the bonfire. As soon as Flynn showed up, I could tell he wasn't his usual self. Normally, he was the one to rise up from the bonfire and move on...but this time, he was staring intently at the dancing flames. I stood up and circled around the fire, taking a seat right next to my brother.

"Tell me what happened...I can tell something's wrong."

My voice seemed to be what snapped him back into reality as his helmet swiveled to face me. "He's...I killed him. He's going to die."

"Who?"

"Greirat…"

I tried to stay calm...but I couldn't. "Flynn, we talked about this. It's a dangerous game that you've been playing with him. Where did he go this time?"

My brother hung his head in defeat. "Lothric's castle."

"Flynn!" I stood up, taking a few steps away from him. "Why would you take him anywhere near that? What's even there for a thief to find besides death?" I could tell he was upset with himself...I was too. Beyond that though, I was furious...furious that my brother would make such a stupid decision.

"I didn't want him to go there...he just needed to go somewhere. He was even worse than last time, Resa, you have to believe me. I just wanted to take him to the wall...I knew he wouldn't find much, but at least he'd be safe there. Right as the bonfire was about to move us though, I saw the dancer's room in my head...I was so worried about him ending up there that that's where we were taken. As soon as we were there, he ran off...I couldn't keep up." He leaned forward until his head was touching the ground, slamming his fist into the ground. "I didn't want him to go there. He shouldn't have gone there but he did. And I can't fix it...I can't save him.

So it was an accident...an accident that's going to result in the loss of a life, but an accident nonetheless. I sat back down, wrapping my arms around him for as comforting of a hug as I could give at the moment. "So what can we do about it? Is there still time left?"

He shook his head. "I told Patches...he's gone looking for him. It's...it's fine. Aren't we supposed to keep going anyways?"

I pulled Flynn up from the ground, turning his body so he had no choice but to look me in the eyes. "Flynn, that schedule isn't absolute. Greirat is important to both of us, but I know that he was a close friend for you. If you want to go looking for him, I will turn around and start walking right now. The castle is right there. There's still time."

He shook his head. "It's...t's not worth it. This is...this is the second time he's been at wit's end. Even if we find him, he won't stay sane forever. Eventually, he's going to run off...and he won't come back. He won't survive staying locked up in Firelink Shrine forever, and he won't be satisfied until he goes on a heist too grand to come back from. At least this way...this way we know what happened."

"Flynn." I stared him in the eyes intently. "Are you sure about this? If we walk forward...his death is on your hands. If you can live with that, then I won't bring it up again. But, if that's going to weigh on you...then I'm making you turn around and go find him. Please be honest with me."

He sat there for a while, clearly thinking about what I'd just said. "My hands have plenty of blood on them already. I haven't been able to save anyone close to me, even when I wanted to. I can live with this...because the alternative means I have to see the body that I let die."

"Flynn, that's far from convincing. What do you want to do."

"I want to save this damned world. I might not save Greirat...and I can live with that. Because if I can keep the world burning for that much longer, then his death pales in comparison to all the ones we've saved."

That's more like it...that's Flynn. "Okay. Then let's go."

 **Shorter chapter, but if I started moving forward this chapter would have gotten unacceptably long for my standards. Plus, I like having the 'side' chapters be relatively self contained - it's a time when I can really just focus on character change and growth, rather than be sitting here with one window having the DS3 wiki open, another having a map of the area, and the third with the story.**

 **As a side note, my goal is to have this wrapped up by the end of next month. NaNoWriMo is fast approaching and this story needed more or less a full month of prep in order for November to go smoothly. I already know what I'm doing for this year's NaNo (and it'll be the first thing I write that doesn't go on this site), but I still need plenty of time to get ready for it. I don't know if I'll get done in that window, and perhaps some of the content from Ringed City will get cut/ignored in favor of saving a chapter. I foresee 2.5/3 chapters left of the main DS3 story, with the rest in the Ringed City. We'll see how it goes.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Flynn**

 **SL93 - 27(32) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 30(35) VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 16 INT - 16 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL93 - 19 VGR - 30 ATT - 14 END - 25 VIT - 12 STR - 29(32) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

We were ready to go...I knew Flynn was mentally in a bad spot, and in an ideal world, we would have spent more time sorting it out. However, we didn't have that luxury...I could see the doomsday-esque sun overhead, a black orb enveloped by a ring of fire. The sky was even darker than before, a sign that we were clearly running out of time. We needed to make a move now before we couldn't. We'd already failed to save this world once...I couldn't let that happen again.

As I got up, however, Flynn pulled something from his back...something that looked quite familiar. "The, uh...the soul had this. I figured you'd want it. I know you've got a frozen scythe already, but…"

He handed me Friede's scythe, which I graciously accepted. Despite never wielding the weapon before it felt familiar...comfortable. The handle was longer and the blade a bit smaller, overall making it heavier and yet more maneuverable. I set aside the scythe I'd been using up until now, the one I'd grabbed off the knight in the Boreal Valley. "Flynn, it's perfect. What was the other option?"

I could tell a level of disgust in his voice long before the worlds were spoken. "A flail...Ariandel's. He used it to...he put out the fire with his own blood." He stood up now, readying his greatshield and hammer. "Anyways, enough of that. Where are we going?"

"Follow me." We pressed forward as I led Flynn to the doorway I'd opened earlier, except this time we actually continued forward. As we did, I saw the same flash of velvet cloak fade away right as we entered...my senses were on alert. I could tell that Flynn saw it too, his shield reflexively rising to cover more of his body as he opened the door. We entered carefully, Flynn making a quick scan of the room before stepping forward. "Nothing."

I shut the door behind us quietly as we walked forward, only to realize that it was notk, in fact, nothing. The velvet cloak emerged once more near the back of the room, this time lingering long enough that I make out features. It looked...familiar, the obtrusively large hat and billowing cloak very reminiscent of the strange caster we fought on the Road. I quickly found out that it attacked in much the same way as well, conjuring several orbs of crystalline orbs above his head that immediately began roaming towards us. Flynn took the lead, dropping his weapon and unfurling the illusory shield. It didn't absorb all of the blow, but most of it...and that was plenty to keep him going. As he ran forward the orb turned from crimson to jet black, and he moved as if lobbing one of his signature pyromancies...instead, only a gout of jet-black flame erupted from his hands before fading away. I heard him curse something under his breath before turning around, reaching for Vordt's hammer.

I didn't know exactly what was going on...but I could only guess it had something to do with Karla. I stayed back from the caster at first as it conjured another sorcery, a large homing mass coming towards me that I steered into a nearby bookshelf. The room was full of them...they made for good hiding spots, but it also kept me from seeing just what the caster was preparing next. I leaned out from behind a bookcase and threw two lightning spears before retreating, grabbing Friede's scythe. We'd fought this thing before and won...we were much weaker back then. I wanted to see what this blade did. I knew Friede had figured out a way to summon a second scythe from it, one coated in black flames...I didn't know if I'd get there on my first try.

I dashed towards the caster, avoiding a beam of crystalline light that tore up the ground. I closed the distance quickly, getting to work. The weapon was much easier to use, despite the heavier weight...I liked it. I could easily wield it in only one hand, leaving my free hand to hold my talisman. I combined the long reach of the blade with the ranged capability of my lightning spears to work in tandem, making a few arcing swings of the scythe before weaving in a spear. There wasn't much the caster could do about it, though I was close enough that there was little I could do as well. My assault eventually stopped once I was hit with a blast of sorceric energy, sending me staggering backwards. Flynn, however, had finally closed the distance, shield up and ready as he slammed it down onto...nothing.

Like the previous caster, this one was capable of disappearing into thin air...except this time, it didn't seem as if he reappeared. I stayed on guard, worried that it might have simply gone somewhere we hadn't found yet...but I heard nothing, saw nothing. Perhaps it had fled. I looked up...this building extended vertically quite a ways, it was entirely possible that it was simply elsewhere in the complex.

I turned around to Flynn as soon as I felt like we weren't in danger. "What did Karla do to you?"

My brother simply shook his head, staring down at his hand. "She...I did it myself. I didn't listen to her warnings because I assumed I already knew what they were. And now...I'm stuck with this." He held out his hand, a fiery black orb floating in his palm. "The only pyromancy I can cast is the one she taught me...I can't fix it. I can't turn it back."

"Come here." I walked towards him as he met me halfway, and I held out my talisman. "I haven't tried casting this on someone else...but if it worked for me, then maybe it'll work for you." I performed the Sacred Oath, trying to concentrate it on Flynn...if that was even possible. With the exception of my lightning spears and Wrath of the Gods, which were solely offensive, every miracle I knew could be cast on others. I'd never tried Deep Protection...but at the same time, I wasn't willing to even consider subjecting my brother to that.

As it was, I was still surprised that it worked...perhaps because this miracle was taught to me by the Warriors of Sunlight, a Covenant that Flynn wasn't a part of. However, I could see a glow to his armor and body that wasn't there before, the radiance shining onto me given my close proximity.

"I...I know why you like this." He stared at himself in awe, marvelling at the power that flowed through his veins.

"It doesn't last too long. See if you can't fix it."

That snapped Flynn back into focus, looking down at the black orb in his hand. I saw him clenching and squirming, fingers writhing about as he focused on the flame. I could see the crimson start to roil about in the center, desperately trying to break free...only to be consumed by the darkness once more. I could tell that Flynn saw it too, his efforts doubling as soon as it was clear that this would work...it had the capability to.

However, despite all of his efforts, the darkness persisted. He slammed his fist into a nearby bookshelf in a fit of rage, black flames erupting from his hand...along with shadows of crimson. "I'm not strong enough to fix it...I'm stuck like this."

I came up behind him, hands on his shoulders. "Flynn, that's not true...you can do this, and I know you will. Just give it time...it will happen. Let's try again in a bit...if we find another bonfire, we'll have a source to keep trying. I don't want to expend all my reserves now when we might need them in a bit. I know it's frustrating...but can you wait that long?"

Flynn continued staring at the wall...I could sense his anger even from here. "Yeah...I can." He backed off, turning around towards me. "Weren't we supposed to meet Sirris here? Where'd she end up?"

Sirris...I'd almost forgotten. "Yorshka said she'd gone ahead...she might have made it further. She can be pretty quiet...probably avoided most of the trouble. Let's keep going though...maybe we'll find her."

Flynn and I trudged along, searching for a way forward through the veritable maze of books around us. They littered the floor along with every conceivable wall, sometimes feeling as if they were shifting around solely to infuriate us. Eventually, however, we finally wound our way around towards another opening, going up staircases, down staircases, fighting enemies, spotting corpses...it was hard to tell whether we were going in circles, or if the place was truly that convoluted. However, the sight was one that I would surely never forget.

In front of us was a large vat...I wouldn't have known what was in it if it weren't for the undead dunking his head in it as we arrived. When he came up he was dripping wax, looking exactly like the two others beside him. Ignoring the very odd behavior, they looked like scholarly types, dressed in robes reminiscent of the Deacons and holding candles in their hands.

I was more than willing to simply stand there and gawk at the oddity of the situation, but the scholars had other plans. Orbs of fire were flung from their candles towards us, Flynn holding up his illusory shield and blocked them as he bull-rushed the trio of scholars. A gout of black flame enveloped one of them, and then another...much like the Deacons, they weren't particularly fearsome unless they were in a horde, of which three was not. I let him finish off the third with another blast of black fire, leaving the area empty.

"Why." Flynn simply stared at the vat of wax, the white liquid bubbling in front of him. "Why would anyone do this?"

"I don't know...but they must have their reasons. Undead don't do anything for fun...we have reasons behind everything. We might figure out what theirs was in time."

There were a couple ways we could go from here, and after some quick searches it seemed like the only one that went anywhere new was a large room to the right. As soon as we entered, I saw two lizards scuttle off...and Flynn did as well. He ran after one, cursing his pyromancy flame as black fire erupted from his hand...he tried to lob it again, only to realize he couldn't.

He got about halfway towards the lizard before strange, spectral hands lashed out from one of the nearby bookcases. It didn't seem like much at first...but Flynn immediately dropped to the ground. I rushed over to him, careful not to get too close to anything, dragging his body back out in the open. When I did, I noticed that he was cold...that wasn't Flynn. Flynn had always been warm to the touch, a side effect of Quelaag's armor coupled with the pyromancy flame. If he was cold, something was seriously wrong. I rolled him over so his head was facing up, quickly casting a healing miracle on him.

"No need...I'm not hurt like that." He leaned forward, heavy breaths flowing through the vents in his helmet.

"So what happened?"

"You remember those strange lizards in the sewers. The ones that tried to turn you to stone? It felt...it felt like that. Might be the same thing, for all I know." As he pulled off a gauntlet, the theory was confirmed by the strange, rocky masses growing from his skin. They were fading away, but slowly.

I looked back towards the vat of wax...undead had a reason for everything. Before I even got a chance to speak, though, Flynn interrupted. "If you're about to propose we dunk our heads in wax, no. We would be blind, Resa...blind. Even if it does make those things leave us alone, which I doubt...we'd die from any number of other reasons. We play it safe. If we see them, we back out. If we have no other way forward, we run through it as fast as we can. If...and I regret even saying this...we have no chance of getting forward, then, and only then, will I try it.

"I can live with that. I wasn't proposing we try it...just assuming that was why it was there. Let's see if we can get out of here." Our remaining time in this room was spent carefully, stepping forward until the lashing hands whipped out at us, an action that occurred several times. Eventually, we made it to a stairway, climbing up to a second layer of this maze...a quick glance up said that there were plenty more left.

We'd barely made it up the ladder before I heard the sound of sorceries being cast...I wasn't prepared enough to dodge them. It hit me like a boulder, the full blast of the potent sorcery knocking me to my feet. I stayed low to the ground as I fetched my Estus Flask, not wanting to be in the line of fire of what I could only assume was the caster we saw earlier. Once I was back in shape I emerged to find Flynn hiding behind a wall. "It's up there."

It looked to be up one more level, standing on a rather prominent balcony surrounded by all sorts of other adversaries...some even the thieves that looked dangerously like Greirat. We'd run into a few of them earlier, the weapons they carried far more fearsome than what we'd seen previously. It wasn't immediately clear how to get up to the caster, but it was equally evident that we needed to...the open center of this place gave it all the room it needed to attack us safely, and it certainly had the ability to kill either of us...I'd come fairly close just from one careless step.

Flynn walked forward, bludgeoning a scholar that was in our way. As soon as we were out in the open I saw a way up, a staircase turning back around and rising to where the scholar was. I dodged a rain of sorceric arrows as we started climbing, ambushed by several of the thieves and scholars that were hiding in the wings. Flynn plunged his fist into the ground...only for black flames to scorch the carpet. In a fit of rage he simply tackled the nearest of the two thieves, bashing his fist into its defenseless body several times before a gout of black flame enveloped it. I swapped out to the dancer's blades as the other thief jumped on me, the twin swords very familiar in my hands. It didn't take long to clear out the ambush, but the caster was still very aware of our presence, a constant stream of sorceries making me second-guess each and every action I took.

However, Flynn was out of control...I could tell he was mad, but now the rage that he'd kept locked up until now was overflowing. He charged the caster, casting his greatshield aside as he donned both his weapons. Fire and ice ripped at the mage, the two elements battling for control only for neither to gain the foothold. I did all that I could, supporting him from afar as I expended most of what was left of my reserves in lightning spears, not daring to get in the way of Flynn at the moment. Despite our efforts, though, it escaped once again, disappearing into the ground as a gout of fire from Flynn's sword hit air. Both of us were able to see it reappear, down the level we'd been at earlier, on a bridge leading across the center.

Flynn began to run off, but I interjected myself in front of him. "Brother...listen to me."

"Resa...okay." He let out a huff, his heavy and fast breaths calming for just a bit...that's all I'd asked for.

"I understand that you're mad. You have every right to be. But remember my promise...we will fix this. What happened is far from permanent, and I'm an example of that. Just...stay safe long enough for us to find a bonfire, and we'll resolve this. You ran through some of the hands earlier...are you okay? I don't want to lose you to...whatever those do." In truth, I'd run through them too...we both had. Whatever the effect was, it certainly wasn't instantaneous. However, I doubted Flynn knew given his current state of mind.

"I'm...yeah, I'm fine. It's just that pyromancy...it's the one thing that I'm good at, it's the one thing that makes me different from you. And now, I don't even have that anymore."

I pulled him aside, hiding behind a wall to avoid the caster. "Flynn, what are you talking about?"

He just held a hand out in front of him apathetically. "Look at you. Resa...you're perfect. You don't need me anymore...I'm just slow and clumsy, and I can't even protect you anymore because you don't need protecting. All I had were my pyromancies, except now I don't have that. You don't...I've become irrelevant."

"Brother...oh my." I took a few steps back while a flood of thoughts ran through my head...I didn't know what was going to come out of my mouth, or if it would even make sense. "You've got it backwards. Knowing that you're there is why you think that. I know that I can be aggressive, do things that perhaps I know that I shouldn't...because of you. I know that if I mess up, if what I think I'm going to do doesn't work, or I put myself in a spot I don't want to be in, I know that you're still there - my rock, my shield. You can get me out of those bad spots. I understand why you feel that way...we've been working together for so long that I've gotten quite good at knowing what I can and can't get away with, but at the end of the day I wouldn't be trying most of it if you weren't there. We complete each other, Flynn...we always have, and always will. I wouldn't be who I am right now if you hadn't been by my side every step of the way."

There was a long silence between us. "Do you really mean that?"

I smiled. "Every word. If you need to prove it to yourself, let's go kill that thing. I won't attack...and I want you to protect me. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can."

We strode off, and I sheathed my weapons...I kept my talisman out because I had a plan...I hoped that it would work. Flynn beat down the adversaries in our way with one weapon, his right hand holding up the shield to block the barrage of sorceries that came at us. Eventually we reached a point where the railing had broken away, giving us easy access to the bridge the caster was on. Flynn leaped down and I followed him...I wanted to see how this played out.

As soon as Flynn got close, I performed the Sacred Oath once more...for him. I didn't know if he'd notice it, or if he'd think it was himself...I wasn't too concerned with the details. After that, however, I put even my talisman away, standing motionless only a few paces away from the caster. Flynn dominated its attention, an aggressive series of slashes and bashes raining down upon it. However, like clockwork, every time a stray sorcery slipped past him, I never saw the brunt of it...he did. Most of the time he'd drop the weapon he was holding and bring up his shield, though in rare cases he simply took it head on. I watched him go and couldn't hold back the smile forming on my face...there was a confidence in him that I hadn't seen in quite a while.

Eventually, both weapons had been cast aside as the sorceries forced him to drop them, and I saw his resolve falter as he called forth his pyromancy flame. It was still jet black, but even now I could see flecks of crimson dancing across its surface. He charged the caster and released a gout of black fire in its face...when it faded, I saw even more crimson across its surface. By the third blast, the flames actually seemed more red than black, the pyromancy Karla taught him being beaten out by Flynn's own chaotic nature.

The fourth was the breaking point...whereas Flynn expected another gout of fire, instead he got his signature chaotic fireball. It erupted on the caster, who at this point was barely hanging onto its life. I thought the caster was melting away to reappear somewhere else...but in reality, it only melted away. I felt the rush of souls hit me as Flynn looked down at his flame, the crimson sparks dancing in his hand. "Thank you...for reminding me who I am."

"Gladly."

We continued across the bridge…there wasn't a safe way down, and getting back up to where we'd just been wasn't much of an option anyways. A short staircase rose up to a small and secluded part of the complex we'd found ourselves in, and we were both pleased to see a lever and elevator to our right. To the left was a stairway rising up to the next level of the building…it was hard to see just where it led without following the path. "Which way?"

Flynn looked towards the elevator. "On the chance it leads down, we can probably get to the bonfire without too much trouble. I know you said we'd turn back to sort…this out." He held out his flame, still a brilliant crimson. "But I think we could both use the break anyways, and there's something I'd like to try."

"What's that?" I started walking towards the elevator, the two of us descending once Flynn stepped on the plate in the center.

"This flame…I went to Karla because I thought that a dark pyromancy might be able to set me apart…to make me stronger than before and make you notice me. But it's…I realize I don't need that anymore. I tried to learn the pyromancy we found in the painting, and I couldn't pick it up. I want to try again…I was close last time."

"Go for it. I could use the break anyways…I've used just about all the miracles I can at the moment. Besides that, I want to try something out myself." When the elevator stopped, we were in a small room, dimly lit only from small cracks in the walls. The only notable feature in it were two levers…one for the elevator, the other closer to the far wall. I pulled it, causing one of the walls to start sliding away, giving way to a familiar sight…we were back near the entrance. When I walked out, I looked to see just what had moved…it was a bookcase. This place was built like a maze…secret doors, winding passageways, haunted floors and walls…I hated it.

The bonfire was close, and the journey there was uneventful. It wasn't much of a rest, however…we both had things we wanted to practice. Flynn set to work on his pyromancy scroll, starting his practice. Flynn learned rather quickly that he could now swap between his crimson and dark flames, putting me at ease. He didn't need the Sacred Oath in order to do so…I'd just been the impetus he'd needed to get there. He kept focusing on the scroll, now intently trying to perform the pyromancy. I watched with growing curiosity as his flame started to swell, growing to the size of his fist…only to collapse on himself. He tried again, this time causing it go grow slightly larger.

The third time was the breaking point…his flame swelled to the size of his hand, and then his head, and then finally separated into two parts, his flame snapping back to its normal size while the other floated in the air.

While he'd been doing that, I set to learn Friede's scythe. I knew that she had split it in two, fire and ice existing within one weapon. I didn't see any seams, any cracks, nor any other sign that seemed to indicate that the fracture was a physical one…I wasn't willing to rule out the idea that it was magical in nature.

Fire started to rain down towards me, immediately stirring me from my practice. I rolled out of the way as more flames came towards me. I held up my shield, two more arcs of flame hitting it before the torrent ended. When I peaked out from behind cover the fire was gone…Flynn had stifled his flame, holding his hands up. "Sorry…sorry. I'm still figuring it out. It's more complicated than anything else I'd bothered to learn…in the grand scheme of pyromancies, chaos pyromancies aren't difficult to learn."

"Take your time…that's why we're by the bonfire." I stood a little bit further from him as he kept to his work, closing my eyes and running my hands along the shaft of the scythe, hoping to see if my mind could find something my eyes could not. About halfway down the shaft, I noticed something odd…an unusual heat that contrasted the cold along the rest of the handle. I channeled my reserves into it, the fire growing hotter…and then pulled.

When I opened my eyes, I was holding two weapons….my left hand holding a scythe of fire, my right a scythe of ice. There were still no seams along the scythe of ice, no indication that I'd just conjured a weapon from seemingly thin air. I practiced swinging both scythes in tandem…it would certainly take some getting used to, but I had no doubt I'd figure out in time.

In front of me, Flynn conjured another orb…this one was more under his control. It didn't attack me, simply hovering in place while he stared at it. "That worked. I don't know what I did wrong last time, but it shouldn't happen again. Seems like you've made some good progress as well."

I nodded, performing a short flourish with both scythes. "It'll take some getting used to…with two weapons, I'm used to being able to attack with the whole blade. Now that the only dangerous part is the end, keeping my distance is going to be more important than ever."

"I'll buy you all the time you need…don't worry about that. Now, ready to go?"

"Let's. The fact that we haven't seen Sirris yet is starting to worry me...I'd rather we find her soon rather than letting my fears get the better of me."

Flynn turned around, slinging his mace over his shoulder. "Then let's go. It's Sirris…I trust her to take care of herself. She's probably just a little further ahead. Nothing to worry about."

Nothing to worry about…I hoped that was the case. I followed Flynn back towards the secret room, ascending the elevator to return back to where we were. On the way, I practiced joining and separating Friede's scythes…I wasn't sure I would be able to join them back together if I was in a pinch, but I could certainly unleash the flaming one on demand. That put me at six weapons…ice, fire, magic, fire, divine, and normal. It almost felt excessive, but there were uses to all of them. In the future, perhaps I wouldn't have need for the Dancer's blades, but I didn't want to cast aside a weapon style that I'd become intimately familiar with in this life.

We continued forward, finding shortly that we were now outside the building, climbing along the rooftops. The sky hadn't changed much since we'd gotten here, but that didn't make it any less ominous…in fact, the fact that it hadn't changed at all made me worry that we'd run out of time. No, that couldn't be true…we'd just been at a bonfire. We still had time. We just had to find Lothric, and then we could finally end this.

We weren't alone on these rooftops, however. In fact, enemies that I didn't dare expect to see came swooping down upon us, the massive gargoyles from Yhorm's cathedral seemingly bowing to Lothric's command. I remembered the warning we'd gotten…if Lothric knew about us, he'd keep throwing stronger and stronger foes at us so that we'd leave him alone. I was willing to bet that the Lords of Cinder didn't cooperate, meaning that the presence of these gargoyles meant that Lothric was truly desperate. That was good…that had to mean that we were close.

Fighting the gargoyles here wasn't nearly as easy as it was before. The shingles cracked and flew under their attacks, leaving us on slanted and uneven footing that ranged from unnerving to perilous. Flynn held his ground far better than I did, his fighting style not particularly centered around movement. He'd become even more steadfast with the acquisition of his greatshield, the massive slab of metal shrugging off all but the strongest blows. Even against the gargoyle's earth-shattering strikes, he barely budged, striking back with his mace every time.

He was right…he'd buy me all the time I needed. The fact that Flynn could so wholly shrug off what rained down upon him only seemed to perturb the gargoyle more, giving me free reign to carve at it safely from the wings. It gave me the time I needed to practice fighting with Friede's scythes, learning how close I had to be in order to strike with the blades rather than the handles. The movements were a mixture of fighting with scythes and fighting with dual swords, hacky at times and fluid at others, made even more difficult to execute on by the fact that the ground was regularly falling out from under me. Eventually, it fell, Flynn simply taking a drink from his Estus as he shook off the blows.

"Having fun?" I joined the scythes, sheathing it as we kept walking forward.

"It's times like this when I know I've truly grown stronger…before, it took my efforts combined with Siegward's to keep it pinned down. Now, I can do so on my own."

"And quite well. I didn't even feel in danger…that's a rarity nowadays. Not because of you...because of everything else." I added the last part, seeing his confident posture start to crumble in front of me, only to return strong.

"I understand. I see more up ahead...let's keep at it."

I followed Flynn forward, two more gargoyles that were previously circling the skies crashing down towards us. We fended them off, as well as the next two, doing everything we could to keep the fight favorable for us by fighting on the nearby solid ground. We pushed them back, eventually up and around, finding ourselves entering through shattered windows to return to the inside of the complex. There was a raised ladder up here, one that Flynn dropped that led back to just before the rooftops. It would be relatively fast to get back to the bonfire from here...that was good.

We continued forward, however, passing by another vat of wax that I refused to even acknowledge...we'd gotten this far without falling to such things, and I wasn't willing to bend now. Up ahead was a courtyard to our left, an odd statue standing in the center of it. I could only guess that it was some important undead, perhaps even Lothric himself…given what I'd heard of him, vanity certainly seemed the part.

Whatever the specifics, I wasn't going to concern myself with it now. I could see the first few steps of a stairway rising up on the far side of the courtyard, likely indicating that that was where we needed to go…and so, I went. However, I didn't make it far. After walking out past a few columns framing the courtyard, I saw four familiar figures…and a fifth, more familiar one.

I held out my talisman, lightning already crackling across the simple cloth and across my body. "Let her go, and I'll let you walk." Leonhard had Sirris on her knees and likely bound, the other three fingers standing there with their weapons ready. That was why we'd never found her…she'd been ambushed.

"You don't seem to be very good at negotiations…you don't have anything under your control, and yet you have the gall to make demands?"

Flynn walked forward, bashing his mace against his shield. "She does, because we've thrashed each and every one of you on more than one occasion, and I'm willing to speak for both of us that we're not feeling patient."

"Besides" I continued, "we're undead. You may kill her here, but she won't be dead. We won't either, nor will you. We'll keep this up as long as we need to…whatever it takes to get to Lothric."

"Ah, see, that's the problem…Lothric." Leonhard threw Sirris forward, her body rolling unceremoniously down the steps. "I'm afraid our master doesn't want you to find him. We have need of it, and you've been a problem for long enough. We outnumber you…there will always be someone here to keep you from getting past here. You will not find a way forward."

"Besides." Heysel stood with her pick and crossbow ready, the latter pointed at Sirris' head. "You get past here, and you can't keep us at bay. Make it to Lothric, and we'll kill you before you can kill him. You don't win this."

I looked at Flynn. "How do you say we test that theory. I'm willing to bet we can clean up the mess pretty fast, don't you?"

My brother nodded, and I saw a small eruption of fire around the base of his mace. "I think we can make quick work of them."

I gave a confident smile to him, dropping it as I looked back at the Fingers. "You talk like you have a plan, but I know from experience you aren't strong enough to back it up." Silently, under my breath, I was already casting Deep Protection and the Sacred Oath, preparing myself for what was to come.

"We have had…unsavory success in the past, but one has always been watching, not engaging. We know how you fight…we know how to win."

"Same…which is why I know Kirk is the slow one." I hurled a lightning spear at him, hitting the barbed knight square in the chest. As predicted, he didn't dodge it…he wasn't very good at that to start with.

The fight was on…we still needed all of our team members. Heysel's crossbow let loose, but Sirris managed to roll out of the way. Flynn charged forward, unleashing several blasts of chaos pyromances that soared into the air, erupting in fits of fire and lava around the knights. My first priority was Sirris…Flynn had bought me the time I needed. I ran towards her, my scythe cutting her binds. "Do you have your weapons?"

She shook her head. "They took them from me."

I grabbed the sword I'd found by Yorshka's old space, handing it to her along with the divine dagger. "The sword can receive the Darkmoon Blade…the dagger cannot. I don't have a spare talisman."

"They did not think to take mine from me…all is well. Thank you, Resa."

"They'll regret what they did to you."

I ran towards Heysel…I'd beaten her once, and I knew I could do so again. I unleashed the scythe, one blocking a stray crossbow shot while I rolled under a sorcery. This time, I wasn't here for ears…I was here for vengeance. They'd gotten in our way far to many times, and I didn't care about honor, nor pride, nor Covenants…I was here to make a statement.

I came down upon her like a demon possessed. From the outside, Flynn might have thought that I hadn't applied the Sacred Oath…and I wouldn't have blamed him. In the heat and fury of battle, the scythes felt even more comfortable in my hands. Spin, slash, roll, swing, slash…it all blended together, my focus able to stay solely on the helpless Finger in front of me as I wholly outmaneuvered her. I knew her normal tricks…how she liked to disappear, but had to get away from us to do so. I didn't give her that opportunity…she was mine, and mine alone. I chased her down, cutting at her vitals with ice and fire with great prejudice. Blood stained and coated her clothing…I would have felt bad for what I was doing, except that they'd captured Sirris.

"Die." I made one final swipe at her neck, the body instantly fading away once there was no more head left.

 **Flynn**

Resa made short work of Heysel, an unrelenting whirlwind of steel viciously bearing down upon her. As always, I focused on Kirk…the Finger that had been a thorn in my side since the very beginning. Back in the early days, he had a code…he lived with some level of virtue, performing malicious deeds for a noble cause. The Kirk in front of me wasn't like that any more…he had no code, no honor. Something had broken him along the way…I was willing to bet it was me, something I took no small amount of pride in knowing.

While he'd been a thorn in my side, I had no doubt that I had been a much more painful thorn in his. He'd died by my hands close to a half dozen times at this point, whereas he'd never been able to kill me even once. I didn't intend to break that streak.

I charged at him, dropping my shield and tossing my hammer into my left hand. We always fought dirty…it was almost tradition at this point, one that I quite enjoyed because of his ineptitude at it. Knee, hammer, elbow, fire, headbutt…the actions chained together effortlessly, my attacks knowing exactly where to strike to reduce the chance that I was impaling myself on a barb in his armor. I pushed him back, his armor quickly becoming dented from my unrelenting series of blows. He fought back, of course…it was hard to fight so aggressively and not receive a fair portion of what you dealt. However, for every hit he got on me, three more were bestowed upon him, and eventually I opted for my sword over a bare fist.

The twin weapons had carried me through most of this life…despite them being so different from each other, they worked so well together. I crushed his waist with my hammer, leaving him open as I cut deep into his opposite shoulder. I slammed the hammer into the ground as he backpedaled, perfectly letting me run him through with the sword as I set it ablaze. I kicked him backwards and off the sword, letting me end his miserable existence as I smashed his helmet in with my hammer. He'd put up even less of a fight this time than before…I wasn't going to complain.

In that time, Sirris had subdued Creighton, Resa's spare weapons actually being put to great effect in her capable hands. Sirris had always used a rapier, something Resa had only dabbled in, but she seemed no less capable with the two weapons Resa had handed her. She carved him like a butcher would meat, making short work of him. She went for the ear, only to realize he had none left…thus, his neck was what was claimed. The head rolled to the floor, the third of four bodies fading away.

Three sets of eyes turned to Leonhard…despite his mask, I could tell he wanted nothing to do with what was before him. "Stand down." I walked towards him menacingly, both weapons slung over my shoulders. "Run home and tell your master that we'll find him. And whomever he is, even he isn't safe. Alternatively, we'll kill you, Leonhard, where you stand right here. Might save you the walk."

He backed away, circling around us until he was past the pillars on the far side of the courtyard. "We will come for you. Don't believe you've won." With that…he ran.

Sirris immediately ran up the steps, coming back with her rapier…they must not have stashed it far away. She walked back to Resa, returning the loaned weapons. "I will stay here…I know the Fingers well. They will come back here, and certainly intend to disrupt your fight with Lothric. I will keep them at bay…I do not need to kill them, I simply need to hold them off long enough for you to finish your mission."

Resa tried to oppose, but Sirris cut her off. "Lothric is close, and while I know that you two can defeat him, he is crafty, cunning…it will take time. The Fingers will return as a group, and even if I were there with you, we would not survive that fight. Lothric may not carry about sides in this conflict between us and the Fingers, but when he realized the Fingers aren't attacking him, he will leave them alone. The best course of action is for me to hold them off here. Trust me."

"I trust you." Resa backed down.

"Then go. Every second spent here is time wasted. Go. Kill the final Lord of Cinder."

"We will. Come on, Resa." I ran ahead, my sister finally acquiescing and following me. We continued forward, winding our way up a staircase. Once again, we found ourselves outside, nothing but a single, grand staircase in front of us…and an army.

Everything was here…knights, commoners, and everything in between. It seemed like several dozen enemies at a minimum. Sirris was right…it would take a while.

We carved our way forward, slowly, methodically…dying now would only make our task go from difficult to impossible. The enemies became tougher the further we pushed, a wall of knights blocking us from progress at the very end. By the time we'd taken them all out, we were both exhausted…we needed a rest. We didn't have the strength to fight a Lord of Cinder right now.

There was an elevator to our right…that usually led back somewhere helpful. We took it, descending down…lower…lower still, eventually coming to rest. When we emerged, we found ourselves back at Lothric's Castle, just before we'd fought the armor. There was a bonfire close by…one we desperately needed.

Our time there was impossibly short, mainly because we couldn't afford more. If given the chance, we would have spent ten times longer here, but we simply couldn't. We got up in unison, climbing back up the elevator and returning to where we'd been. We were able to sneak past the knights this time, slipping into a large and grandiose room. I fell to the bottom, Resa following behind me.

"Lothric?"

At the far end of the room appeared to be a bed, a throne…something. When my sister spoke, a head looked up.

"You cannot have him. He must rest."

I shook my head. "He can rest when he's dead. The world is dying, and Lothric can save it. I don't care who you are, or what your relation is with Lothric. Hand him over, or we'll take him."

All I heard was a chuckle, low and menacing. "I'd like to see you try."

Instantly, I felt a small rush of wind behind me as the figure that had been there disappeared from view. I turned around…there he was. It was a swordsman on his knees, a crows covering a significant portion of his face. Most notably, however, was the greatsword in his hand. It looked like a piece of carved magma, fire running in veins along its length. Before I could react, said greatsword had slammed into my shield, an accident that I fully accepted. He seemed perturbed that his surprise attack hadn't done more, swinging again in the opposite direction. Now, however, I was ready, intentionally blocking the attack. I looked back at Resa…she was getting ready.

"Just who are you?"

The crowned man backed off, a frown seeming to rest naturally on his face. "Lorian…I am Lothric's brother. You are a fool to think you can take him from me."

Lorian…we hadn't heard anything about him. Resa fired a lightning spear at him, then swapping to her scythes as she charged. As soon as she got close, Lorian teleported around one more time, trying to catch her by surprise by reappearing right behind her.

Unlike me, she wasn't so lucky. She was sent flying by his blade, rolling across the floor until eventually coming to stop once she hit a wall. We'd have to watch out for this…we'd never really dealt with teleportation like this before, and it showed in our preparation for handling it.

Resa dusted herself off, healing the wounds with a miracle. I got a swing or two in on Lothric before he moved around once more, but I was ready. I spun around, blocking his attack as his frown turned into a snarl. I rushed back towards Resa, helping her to her feet.

"He only comes behind you, and he leaves a massive opening when he's done. Fight back to back…he can't catch us by surprise if someone's always there.

We did so, the two of us standing a few feet apart from each other and facing opposite directions. Lorian tried to make his attacks a little more varied, sometimes attacking, moving, and then continuing the attack. Still, we were ready, one of us always there to either dodge or block the attack. Once we did, the other always had time to get a swing or two in before he reset. Like Sirris had warned us, it was a slow and arduous process…and we hadn't even seen Lothric yet.

Lorian did catch us by surprise once, changing his tactics up as he teleported, raising up his sword in two hands and sending it crashing to the ground. When he did, a massive line of fire followed it, catching me in the back as Resa rolled out of the way like we'd planned. I fell to the ground, clutching my Estus flask…his attacks were fire-based like his sword, something that my armor handled fairly well. I wasn't on the brink of life and death…just annoyed.

However, Lorian was looking even worse. Resa handled him well while we were apart, staying more defensive until I got back. She was right…she did fight more reckless when I was guaranteed to be around her. Once I was back, we continued the assault on Lorian.

Eventually, we subdued him, the man falling to the ground. When he did, however, another figure appeared next to him. This one was garbed in fairly plain white robes, a hood covering his face. "No, brother…not here. Rise up, Lorian."

A powerful healing miracle went off, one far stronger than anything Resa knew. Lorian stirred once more, the fading body rematerializing. It got up as what I could only assume was Lothric wrapped his arms around his larger brother's neck, the twin undead now one form. Lorian looked down at his sword, the latter erupting with fire.

I shook my head…we had to kill Lothric…that was the only way this would end. The trouble however, was his location. Lorian was far taller than any of us, and Lothric was around his neck. I could maybe reach with pyromancies, and Resa with lightning spears…but the far larger problem was the swordsman. His attacks were potent before, even more so with his now-flaming weapon. The only time we'd reach Lothric was if Lorian was down…which meant we had to kill him again.

I hoped Sirris was buying us enough time, because we'd need all of it and more. We fought more careful than before, Lothric adding another wrinkle to what was already a difficult fight. He didn't act often, but when he did he conjured powerful miracles, though they were ones I'd never seen. They almost acted like sorceries we'd seen the caster summon earlier, tracking either one of us until it either hit us or something else. With now bookcases, pillars, or the like…it was almost always us.

At the same time, Lorian pursued with a clear intent to kill. I doubted that he was playing with us before, but now it was clear that we could, and would, kill him…and likely would be willing to again. His attacks got more varied, sometimes even teleporting twice before finally running out of energy. We had less time to attack him, and when we did we had to make it count, every second that we got on him precious.

Eventually, he fell again, but not before pushing both of us to our limits. My Estus flask was about to run dry, and Resa's wasn't much better. I still had plenty of pyromancies left, and Resa similarly had miracles to spare…we simply didn't have the time to use them.

As predicted, Lothric fell to the ground, immediately starting to attempt to revive his brother. The two of us attacked him mercilessly, scythe, hammer, and sword all crashing into him with murderous intent. Despite all of that, it wasn't enough…the miracle succeeded, and Lorian was alive once more.

This was taking forever, and I kept feeling like I heard noises outside. We wouldn't be able to hold of the Fingers and finish this…another thing Sirris was right about. If we couldn't subdue Lothric before Lorian rose up again, I doubted we'd have enough time to finish this before it got unbearably messy.

We danced the dance for a third time now, nothing new being added this time as compared to the last. I was exhausted, having to resort to my pyromancies now as I didn't want to risk using up the last of my Estus. I could only hope some of it was splashing onto Lothric…it would make it easier to kill him when we had the next chance.

We didn't have to fight back-to-back anymore, the numerous attempts by Lorian to kill us giving us ample time to learn what we had to do to stay safe. Thus, Resa stayed in melee with her combined scythe, her talisman in her left hand in the event she needed an infusion of life.

Lorian fell once more, and we descended upon Lothric for a second time, the chaos growing louder outside. Once more, however, Lorian got back up, Lothric climbing onto his back. As he did, I heard the sound of something hitting the floor. When I turned around, Leonhard was there, the other three in various states of free fall.

"Like I said…you don't win this. Look at you…you're barely even alive. We gave you so many chances to join us…so many chances to be on the winning side of history…so disappointing."

"We only loose…if you get the cinders."

I turned around to the brothers, throwing another pyromancy in his face. Lothric looked in shambles…we might not have to kill Lorian again. Resa got the idea, throwing a lightning spear at the frailer of the two brothers, the man writhing in agony as he clung to his brother. I heard the Fingers start running at us…we had a very cramped time window if we wanted to pull this off.

A second lightning spear killed Lothric…and for whatever reason, Lorian along with it. As the two began crumbling around us, I grabbed at the ashes, taking up a handful. Resa grabbed the soul that formed from the two of them, her other hand grabbing the coiled fragment she'd borrowed earlier.

"To the prison."

"Okay." I reached out, one hand grabbing the fragment as I closed my eyes, the Fingers only seconds away from us. I felt a crossbow bolt and a sorcery hit me, and then a sword against my armor…but then we were gone.

 **Two things**

 **1) I apologize if there are some inconsistencies in this chapter. I was away from my PC (laptop is 5 years old and can't hope to run DS3) so I never got a chance to walk through the area. I did the best I could with video walkthroughs and top-down maps, but I fully expect that some things written are drastically different than what is in the game.**

 **2) With this chapter the Saga of Flynn and Resa will unofficially reach 500,000 words. I say unofficially because that number includes things like this, as well as the stat blocks at the beginning of every chapter. Still, that's an absolutely ludicrous number I never thought I'd achieve when I started writing this almost two years ago. These stories have gotten more support than anything else I've written, which I think is a wonderful testament to the Dark Souls community as a whole. Thank you for the support, and I will see you all soon with what I expect to be the final non-DLC chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Flynn**

 **SL100 - 28(33) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 36(41) VIT - 32 STR - 12 DEX - 16 INT - 16 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL100 - 21 VGR - 30 ATT - 14 END - 29 VIT - 12 STR - 30(33) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

We appeared in the prison...alone.

I let out a sigh...we'd escaped with everything we'd expected to have. I had the soul, Flynn had the cinders...everything was fine. Still, we'd made it out only by the skin of our teeth. Had we been five seconds slower, and it was almost assured that we wouldn't have walked out of there with the cinders. We only had Sirris to thank, and it pained me that I didn't know what state she was in...we hadn't told her where we were going, meaning that we were on our own here. In theory, that shouldn't be a problem...all we had to do was find my Covenant Leader somewhere connected to the dungeon, and everything would be fine.

However, the first step of that was probably the hardest...finding him. We'd been through this place earlier, and in general I felt like we did a fairly thorough search of the place. We'd been told to find a statue pointing to the sky...we hadn't even seen the sky last time, meaning there was clearly some area we'd missed.

"Do we have everything we need?"

I nodded, looking down at Flynn's hands. "Just keep the cinders safe...if we lose those, then it doesn't matter what happens here. Let's find what we're looking for here, and hopefully we'll get the guidance we need." I put away the soul, hoping to save it for later. There was a sinking suspicion in my mind that Ludleth wouldn't be with us for much longer...he was a Lord, after all. I didn't want to be our final time with him to simply be using the Kiln to create more weapons, but I also would feel remiss if we let the most powerful soul we'd found go to waste.

We started our exploration, going through the somewhat familiar halls of the jail. The enemies were no match for us anymore, and we even found strange and unusual creatures we hadn't seen before as we explored every face, every wall, every floor, searching for what was our only way forward.

Eventually, we found it...just before where we'd first met Karla, in the area with a horde of the jailers, a passage leading backwards out of the room. We hadn't seen it before, nor would we have bothered to explore it if we had...there were other pressing concerns going on then. As we followed it, we found an elevator that led back up to a doorway that had thus far been locked, but the far more important thing was the statue facing out to an open sky. It looked to be a humanoid dragon, its body containing usual arms and legs, but impossibly lithe and scaly. Its head, however, was very clearly draconic...we'd seen one just like this before, back in the strange area beneath Lothric's Castle.

"We were told to copy its position. I guess that just means…" I sat on the ground next to it, hands and legs positioning themselves to match the gesture it was making. Flynn copied what I was doing as he sat on the other side of the statue, next to similar copies that had broken and been worn down over the ages.

I waited...I didn't know what for, but I knew that this was right...there wasn't much jail left, and this was the only thing that matched the description we were given. I closed my eyes, speaking out to my Covenant leader...if he could even hear me. "We are here...we have come as you have asked."

I got no response...at least, not verbal. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't where I'd expected to be. I was on an island...as I looked around, I saw the clouds surrounding me, both above and below. A few seconds later, and Flynn materialized right next to me, taking a few moments to realize that he'd even moved. When he came to, he did the same ponderous looks that I did, quickly coming to the realization that we were no longer in the jail. "So...now what?"

"Now...now, we look for him." I started walking forward, hoping to find the body behind the voice that I'd spoken to for so long. I didn't know what to expect, but I couldn't help but have my mind race at the possibilities...such a powerful, mysterious person. He was the only Covenant leader I knew of that didn't show himself, and I could only assume he had a good reason to do so.

I walked forward, winding around a ben as I went in search of my leader. Quickly, however, we found creatures that were most certainly not him...they seemed to be draconic in nature, wearing ratty clothing that hung from their features. I drew my scythe in anticipation, but it didn't attack...rather, it held its weapon at its side, letting us walk by. As we continued I saw even more of them, none attacking us. We passed by a bonfire, and then up a stairway being watched by a larger being of similar proportions.

It was clear at this point...we were expected here, and the denizens of this place had no reason to fight us. It was reassuring, knowing that we wouldn't have troubles here...it was the only place we'd been where violence wasn't required...at least not yet.

We continued forward, passing through a narrow hallway. Once we did, however, I heard a thunderous roar that shook the walls around us. I grabbed at my scythe once more as a massive dragon flew down and landed in the space right before us. Unlike everything else here, it did not seem friendly...rather, the opposite. It charged towards us as it spun around, whipping its tail across both of us as we were sent flying back into the far walls.

Was this a test? Did we have to slay this creature to be proven worthy? I hoped not...we'd encountered a similar dragon in Lothric's Castle, and it still stood...just like I doubted we could kill that one, I doubted we could kill what was before us now. Still, I wasn't about to let this thing kill me...not here.

I rolled out of the way as the tail came flying above me once more, and I dashed towards its legs. I unbound the scythe, the twin blades running along the underside of its long neck as I ran towards the only part of it that touched the ground. A thunderous beat of its wings was enough to send me tumbling to the ground, and as I was getting back up I saw its maw directly in front of me, a lighting growing rapidly within the back of its throat.

"Enough."

I heard a voice...a familiar voice. As soon as it was spoken, the fire died down, the dragon closing its maw and backing up a few ground-shaking footsteps. I scrambled to my feet, looking around at who had said the words...I knew who he was, but I wanted to see for my own eyes.

Back at the entrance of the area we were in was a man...it had to be him. He was perched atop a dragon of his own, the thunderous flap of its bird-like wings probably only drowned out by the dragon far closer to us. The dragon was more bird-like in general, its head, wings, and body all covered in feathers.

However, despite as grand as the dragon was, my eyes were on the man riding it. It was hard to see his face behind the cloak and the plume of wild gray hair, somewhat kept in check by the five-pronged crown atop his head. In one hand was something between a sword and a spear, a long, double-sided blade with a handle equally as long. Lighting crackled along its length, sometimes arcing into the man.

"Leave us, beast." As soon as he spoke, the dragon that was making quick work of us flew off, and as he dismounted his own dragon it flew away as well. He landed silently in the ground in front of us, his time-worn armor shuddering as he landed. "You should not have had to endure that. I meant to reach you sooner. Come with me...time is of the essence."

I dutifully followed him, Flynn trailing behind me. He led us back out the way we'd come, walking to an elevator that had been inaccessible earlier. He led us forward, opening a locked door that led to a long hallway. I instantly recognized something in the hallway...Ornstein's armor. He walked past it without notice, the land slowly shifting into a floor of clouds. As I looked around, I realized that, no, he had transformed the area around us into this cloudy world...the hallway we'd just been in was now lost. His dragon was here as well, flying around to land at his side.

"I said time is of the essence, but I know you have questions. Ask them now, and then we will get started."

I was starstruck...I didn't know what to say first. "Who...who are you?"

He chuckled. "I have lived for so long that I have forgotten my own name...some have taken to calling me Faraam, their 'God of War'. Gwyn is my father...I am his firstborn."

"His...why aren't there legends of you? We are told tales of Gwynevere, of Gwyn, and Gwyndolin, and...why not you?"

He shook his head. "That is a long story...one we do not have time for here, I apologize. I did not speak to my father even when we were both alive...let us not concern ourselves with the details."

I paused, clearing my mind from the flood of thoughts running through me. Despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to talk to this man for as long as I could, we were here for very important reasons. "I still don't know who the Fingers are operating for. I...I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize, it does not suit one as high ranking among the Warriors of Sunlight as yourself. We are a proud group, and we do whatever we can to aid those that need it...even when we fail, we fail with honor."

"However, to answer your question...Yuria." He looked at Flynn what he said this, continuing. "I do not blame your actions...you made the correct decisions, if not a bit late. However, Yuria is unrelenting. She was given her champion, and then had it taken away from her. She sought a new one, a Lord of Hollows that would snuff out the flame. She found not one, but four...the Fingers of Rosaria. You made their decision all too easy...many had already lost to you, and she tantalized them with promises of strength and power, more than even Rosaria herself could give. Beyond that, however, she promised them the chance to kill you...that drew in the rest that were not smitten with power. You have done well in stopping their advances...very good."

"You're telling me Yuria is responsible for this? All because she's jealous that she couldn't have me?" Flynn paced around, his head staring at the clouds below. "I thought about killing her...I knew she was dangerous. I should have...I should have."

"Do not fault yourself. There was no way to predict she would do this...you realized her wicked nature, and separated from her. You held off the advances of Rosaria's Fingers, a group that many who are invited to fail to decline. You have an indomitable resolve, Flynn. Do not look at what you did not do...look at where you succeeded."

"Okay...so what's next?" I knew Flynn would hold himself accountable for all of this...even Faraam's encouraging words wouldn't fix that.

"They will go for the First Flame, and attempt to smother it. Unfortunately, it is not so easily a winnable battle...sacrifice yourself, and they will simply smother it after their opposition is gone. To keep them from this requires eternal vigilance...but there is another way. We would lose this battle, but win the war."

Flynn shook his head. "I...I can't accept that. We've already failed to protect this flame once. There has to be another way...I'm not going to let it burn out again."

I nodded. "What you've said, Faraam...I can't see that through. We have to protect the First Flame this time...for us. This whole time, we've been on this journey knowing that the only reason we were able to wake up is because we failed to link the First Flame earlier. What you're saying, about just letting it get eternally smothered out...I can't let that happen. Flynn can't either."

"There...there may be a way. I do not know. If the fire is hungry enough, it will work."

"And what's that?"

"You feed the Fingers into the fire...sacrifice them to the First Flame unwillingly. Before, when the fire still burned strong, specific practices had to be done to actually sacrifice oneself to it. Now, however, as it burns dimmer than ever before, it will accept whatever is given to it. If you cast the bodies of the Fingers into the fire, then they will not come back. I cannot recommend this...but I understand why you cannot accept an alternative."

Feed the Fingers into the fire...how poetic. They, who wanted to smother it and stamp it out of existence, would then be the ones that kept it burning. "Okay. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Only that, should you fail, there is another way. I will - "

"We won't fail." Flynn stood proud, looking up at Faraam, as if testing him...I sensed the test went both ways.

"Flynn...be respectful."

Faraam shook his head. "No, no, your brother is fair to interject...I will save my guidance for if it is necessary. One does not win a battle if they know that their failure can be corrected...it does not put oneself in the proper mind for victory. Go, both of you, to the First Flame now. Set the final ashes upon the final throne, and you will be transported there. I do not know what awaits you there...the First Flame is far secluded, and seldom travelled to except by the Lords of Cinder of old. Be on your guard, and be prepared to fend off Rosaria's Fingers. Once the gateway is opened, any can travel through it. Now go...find victory"

"We will, Faraam. Thank you for your guidance. Both before, and now."

He simply nodded, pointing his weapon forward and gesturing for the exit. "I pray I do...never mind. Go, Resa, and save the First Flame. I warn you, though...my hold over the creatures here is reaching its limit. You may not be able to leave as easily as you arrived here. The elevator north of here will take you close to a bonfire...from there, you can carry out your mission."

I drew my scythes. "Understood. We will be on our way.

As we started to walk away from Faraam, the world slowly began fading back into existence, the cloudy arena around him dissipating as we walked away. As we walked outside, we passed by Ornstein's armor once more...I wanted to ask Faraam why it was here, but we'd already walked away. I didn't even know if I could get back to him...looking behind me, I didn't see him or his dragon.

"Do you think you can...carry that back?"

Flynn looked down at the armor. "I can. Would you rather just...wear it out?"

I looked down at the armor...in truth, I did. I knew that armor inside and out...at least, I did at one point. It was heavy, certainly heavier than what I was carrying now. But...I was willing to carry that burden, even if it involved other modifications. "Give me a moment. I might need some help."

Flynn turned his back to me as I removed the Dancer's armor, then donning Ornstein's. I left the helmet aside, for a twofold reason this time...one, I never wore them, and two, to leave a marker that he was here, and any importance that came along with it.

"I feel...heavy."

Flynn walked over to me, holding out his hand...specifically, a ring on it. It was Lautrec's. "You wore this before with that armor. Perhaps it will ease your burdens again. I don't need it...I've grown much stronger since I found what I'm currently carrying."

"Okay. Here...perhaps you'll have use of this." I handed him the ring I'd gotten from Irina a long, long time ago. As we swapped rings, I still felt heavy...the armor wasn't the issue. Rather, it was my weapons. I had far too many, and I knew that...but that was something that could be fixed. I'd work through it for now. "I'll make some changes once we're at the Shrine. For now, however, let's go."

We both knew where we had to go, seeing the bonfire on our initial walk through this land. As we walked, however, what once were docile creatures now looked at us with malice, their weapons drawn and at the ready. Some made advances towards us, but we simply walked past them, shields at the ready.

That all broke when we reached the elevator. One of the stronger creatures here, a strange being that I couldn't even begin to describe, conjured a being right in front of us...one that we recognized instantly. In fact, Flynn wore his ring...a strange and powerful knight clad in armor made of stone. Even though the creatures of this land were still somewhat in check, it became immediately clear that their own creatures were not so tame. The knight lumbered forward, slamming down a massive club that rang out against Flynn's shield. I tried to roll around it to flank, the movement being much more weighted than I wanted...rather than rolling, it felt more like slamming myself into the ground with whatever grace I could muster. Still, my destination hadn't changed, and I proceeded to draw my scythe and attack its back.

Flynn kept it at bay from the front...despite how slow we both were right now, the knight was that much slower. Flynn's shield took the brunt of the blows, each attack so weighted and forced that it left itself open to plenty of counterattacks. It tried to fight back, but there was simply no way...Flynn was a wall that could not be broken, and whenever it dared try to turn to face me Flynn simply crushed it with his hammer. Soon, it fell...but not silently. As it died, the massive club that it was holding fell to the ground. I saw Flynn's eyes instantly look at it, a spark igniting in him that I could read without seeing his face.

I looked up, seeing the strange draconic creature beginning to materialize another knight, this one appearing to be clad in much lighter armor...one we simply couldn't corner. "In the elevator now, Flynn."

As I ran in, I saw him dragging the massive weapon behind him...somehow, I knew he wasn't willing to let it go. Once we descended, Flynn managed to sling it over his shoulder, the weapon simply too massive to be wielded in one hand...even for Flynn. We made a mad dash to the bonfire, the few beasts in our way still staying peaceful...for now.

We didn't need to talk...in moments, we were both back at Firelink Shrine. Once we were there, however, everything was wrong...everything.

 **Flynn**

I looked around...the entire room was swirling, ashes and cinders flying around in a grand dance above our heads. I ran over to the Fire Keeper...she would have the answer. "What happened?"

She was on the floor, legs tucked and arms wrapped around them, her head buried into her knees. "Leonhard came through and set Lothric's cinders upon his throne. The gateway was opened...I saw five people walk through."

"Five?"

She looked up, nodding through tear-stained cheeks. "There was a woman among them, one that had been at this shrine. I never asked her name...but she was with Leonhard."

Then Yuria...I had to take a step back. "You say they had the ashes? How?" I reached into my belongings, retrieving the handful of Lothric's cinder's that I'd had time to collect before escaping. "I collected them."

"All of them?"

The question struck me like a mace to the chest...of course it was that simple. I'd left cinders behind...if anything, we'd made their job easier for them. They didn't have to kill Lothric...all they had to do was clean up the mess they knew we'd left behind. I had to wonder if they intentionally didn't tell us that part...if they knew we'd make a break for it, and, win or lose, they knew they'd get what they wanted. Perhaps they hadn't expected us to go to Resa's covenant, but that only made their agenda easier...they wouldn't have to worry about us interfering with their plans if we weren't even there.

I cursed...Yuria was smarter than I'd given her credit for. She was the one orchestrating all of this, and Faraam telling us that only made it worse. It should have been obvious...she had a way of bringing people under her spell easily, and the fact that all four Fingers followed her so readily should have been the first tell. The fact that, in the grand scheme of things, we'd been outsmarted by her...it hurt.

I looked at Resa, who was staring up at the thrones. I followed her gaze...poor Ludleth. He was gone, the oversized crown about his head now resting against the Kiln. "Resa, we need to go...they're probably already at the First Flame."

I looked at the ground beside her...next to the bonfire were a majority of the weapons she'd carried with her this whole time. The only ones that remained on her person were Friede's scythe, as well as the sword she'd found near Yorshka...the one she could apply the Darkmoon Blade to. Everything else had been set aside...something I needed to do as well. I held three weapons now, a club that was far too imposing to be used one handed, and the two weapons that had carried me through most of this journey. We were going up into what had to be our final battle...our second final battle, that was. As much as I favored consistency, I also favored crushing Leonhard, Kirk, and Yuria's skulls into oblivion...something I would be much better at with this weapon. I set Vordt's hammer aside...it had done its job.

When I looked back at Resa, she had the Kiln in her hands, a soul resting inside it...I could only assume it was Lothric's and Lorian's. To my surprise, the Kiln was actually reacting to her touch, the familiar whirr and hum it made in Ludleth's hands being reproduced in hers. "I see what he was talking about...nothing is inherently clear, but its like I can see their entire lives...just fragments of it. They each had a weapon given to them...we saw Lorian's of course. However, Lothric...he carried a holy sword, one fit for the gods. They were of godly birth...their mother was Gwynevere, I believe."

"Gwynevere? So their grandfather was Gwyn...and Faraam?"

"Their uncle. I know...I think that makes Yorshka their aunt, but now's not the time to be worried about specifics. Which sword do you want? It's clear to me that those are what can be forged from their soul."

I shook my head. "Resa, a divine sword isn't for me. Take Lothric's sword...it's meant for you."

"Just as Lorian's is meant for you, Flynn. Look, now's not the time to bicker. You said it yourself that we have to go. I have a pile of weapons sitting at my feet...don't you dare suggest that I simply add to it."

I looked down at my feet...if I took another weapon, I'd simply add to my own pile. However, Resa was right. The Fingers were likely enacting whatever terrible plan they had as we spoke, and bickering only gave them more time. "Fine...Lorian's."

She nodded, shutting her eyes even harder. "Okay...I've figured out how most of this works fairly quickly...hopefully forging the weapon isn't the hard part."

She plunged her hand into the Kiln, and as she drew it back out, in her hands was none other than Lorian's sword. The Kiln warped and distorted as the thickness of the blade became apparent, the weapon that had just previously been pulverizing us now in my sister's hands. Only about half of it got pulled out before she had to stop, her arms not long enough to continue. "Would you mind drawing it? It is yours, after all."

I set aside Sulyvahn's blade...it seemed I'd be going into this fight with completely new armaments. I reached out, taking Lorian's blade in one hand, and retrieving it from its current sheath. The weapon had a weight to it...a good weight. It was slightly heavier than Sulyvahn's greatsword, but not enough that it would take adjusting...rather, the added weight felt good in my hands. The searing embers that pulsed with life within the weapon didn't bother me, my armor absorbing most of that heat. Rather, it felt like a simple heartbeat, the occasional thrum of life coursing through it...as if it was an extension of myself, or another being altogether.

I looked towards the Fire Keeper. "How do we get there? The First Flame...there still has to be time left."

"The gateway is open. Simply focus on it, visualize it in your mind...and you will be taken there."

I nodded, turning back to Resa. "Do I have to ask?"

"Let's go."

We took a seat at the bonfire, and the image of the First Flame still burned brightly in my mind...or at least, the cauldron around it. It was where we'd fought Gwyn, as well as Oscar...and now, Yuria.

When we were whisked away, however, we were taken to a much different place. Gone was the kiln that surrounded the flame...gone was nearly everything, in fact. The land we stood on was little more than rocky crags littered with weapons from all ages. I recognized the spears and swords of Lothric's knights, the swords of the Cathedral's knights, swords and arrows from the Anor Londo archers, and even more from times that I couldn't place. During our slumber, the First Flame had become a grounds for battle, for clawing your way to the First Flame in order to save it...and it was very apparent that many, many people died trying.

Worst of all was the sky overhead. Whereas before, a red ring surrounded a black sun. Now, however, the ring had faded to white, casting a ghastly and unsettling glow over this entire place.

"Come on, let's hurry." Resa ran up ahead of me, the bonfire we'd deposited ourselves at seemingly a little far away from the true First Flame. We ran up a slope littered with the weapons of the fallen, the rise eventually levelling out to a large and flat plain.

No. I refused to believe what was in front of me.

There was no fire...not one I could see, anyways. Around what appeared to be the First Flame were the four Fingers of Rosaria, Leonhard at the center of them. In his hands was a smouldering, crackling ball of flame that danced in his palm. I knew it wasn't a pyromancy flame...it looked nothing like that. I had a guess as to what it was...but my mind wasn't willing to consider that at the moment.

As we crested the ridge, five pairs of eyes turned to us, their weapons drawn. They looked like they'd seen a fight...I didn't know if it was because of what Sirris had done earlier, or if they'd encountered resistance here.

Leonhard stepped forward, the flames still dancing in his hand. "Ah, you're just in time. You made this easier than I expected...you left us plenty of cinders to complete the ritual, and then you didn't even come to watch the real show. I was wrong about you, Flynn...Rosaria's Fingers has no place for someone like you."

I couldn't suppress a frown, but I at least managed to keep my mouth shut. As I stood and watched, Yuria walked up beside him, her arms draping around his suggestively as her helm rested against his shoulder. "You're too late, in fact...the Flame's already gone. You have nothing to save...nothing left to protect. You've failed miserably...both of you." As she spoke, Leonhard clamped his fist shut, his head rolling backwards. When he opened his hand again, the fire was gone.

"Why?" I walked forward, drawing my weapon. My blood was on fire, my mind little more than a haze of rage and anger that I was trying to keep under control. Right now, I wanted answers...as soon as I wasn't satisfied with that, blood would be spilled. All of it. I didn't care if I spent the rest of my life killing Yuria...it still wouldn't make up for what had just happened.

"Because this world needs to end, Flynn." Leonhard unwrapped himself from Yuria, drawing his strange, sickle-like weapon. "We've seen it firsthand, all of us. We live, we die, and we come back again. We can't change...we're stuck with what we're given, and if you get rolled a bad lot? There's no escape. Most of us were attracted to Rosaria because she gave us a chance to start anew, to be reborn...but there were limits to even that. Despite those rebirths, it's impossible to stay satisfied with who you are forever...at some point, we all need to die. Going hollow isn't fair to anyone. That's no way to die...that's torture. You ask why? I ask you why not? We've done this world a favor."

"You don't get to choose that for everyone." I was seething, desperately trying to maintain composure. "We've dealt with this before. You don't get to choose who lives and who dies. Some people might not know what you've done here. They might throw themselves into danger not realizing that they aren't going to wake back up. Getting second chances defines who we are as undead, and you've stripped that away from us because it didn't suit you. You've condemned countless people to death, and they won't even know it. Worst of all, you won't even be here to see it."

Leonhard actually scoffed, running his hand along the curve of his sickle. "And why's that? Because the two of you are going to slay the five of us? Did you not just hear yourself? There's no second chances anymore. I'm not concerned about living in this new world...a world with an end. We've done what we've done because we seek an end to our lives...but it's laughable thinking that you'll be our reaper."

"Flynn, let's think about this."

I turned back to Resa, my sister's golden armor shimmering in the pale light overhead. "Resa, we can't let them live. Look at what has happened...think of the consequences."

"Flynn, I know...but they are right. If we die, we don't get another chance. I want to punish them just as much as you do...but this changes everything. We can't be throwing ourselves recklessly at things anymore."

"I agree...but this time, I'm making an exception. They can't leave here alive."

Resa sighed. "I'll ask them one question. Depending on what they say...I may or may not help you." She turned back to the Fingers. "What happened to Sirris?"

This time, Heysel was the one that answered. "Her? She tried to stop us...really frustrating, that one. We had to get rid of her." She took a few steps to the right, exposing a body on the ground that had been hidden behind the Fingers up until now. I didn't have to look to know...it was Sirris.

"I wish you hadn't have said that." Lightning crackled along Resa's body, the knuckles off her left hand white from how tightly she was gripping her talisman.

"And just why's that?"

"Because it's going to cost you your damn life." Resa did a quick spin as a lighting spear formed in her hand that proceeded to be hurled straight into Heysel. The lightning erupted around her, sending the Finger staggering backwards.

"Burn every last one of them Flynn...I'm not going to ask you to hold back, because I certainly don't intend to."

I started running towards Leonhard...I wanted him dead, to see his skull caved into more pieces than I could count. The Flame...all we'd fought for, all we'd strived to protect...it was gone. I didn't care if it would cost me my life to end his...that was a price I was fully willing to pay. When I walked here, I didn't expect to walk out. Now...I just wanted to cause as much carnage as I could before death took it's hold on me.

Before I could get to Leonhard, Kirk intercepted me, his barbed shoulder ramming straight into my side. I was caught unawares, the two of us falling to the ground in a heap. His fist slammed into my armor twice before I managed to kick him off, but not before Creighton had also found me. While I struggled to get up, his axe slammed into my left shoulder, the terrifyingly sharp blade drawing blood from my shoulder. I hid behind my shield as a second blow rained down, even an action that simple a challenge given the wound. One thing became clear...we were mortal now, but we retained the resilience of an undead. Thankfully, I had plenty of that...I just hoped it would be enough.

I finally managed to get to my feet, having to take a step back to avoid another swing from Kirk's sword. Already, I felt weak...and I hadn't even managed to land a blow on either of them yet. I hid behind my shield as I kept them at bay, shouldering my greatsword as I unfurled my pyromancy flame...if there was ever a time to cause a fiery mess, it was now.

I plunged my fist into the ground, fire erupting around me. That was better...now, they would have to watch themselves. As fire erupted beneath Creighton, I leaped at him, the Finger dodging straight towards where I wanted him. A blast of black fire sent him staggering in the opposite direction...but it left me open to attack. There was no way to stop Kirk from plunging his sword into my already-wounded shoulder, my arm now barely able to support the weight of my shield. I lobbed a fireball into the air above me, ready and waiting for it to come down in a few seconds.

While I bought time, I turned my attention on Kirk...Creighton was disabled for a moment. The barbed knight lunged at me, an action that I managed to dodge, a blast of black fire pushing him further forward.

As the fireball came raining down, I re-handled my sword...time to see what this could do. The fireball erupted around all three of us, a problem far less significant to me than it was them. I slammed my blade into Creighton, wanting to eliminate one of them as quickly as possible, hoping to even the odds. I had far more experience fighting Kirk...I was willing to bet that a heavily-wounded me could take on a lightly-wounded him.

The two of them got back to their feet after one crushing swing of my sword, the fight resetting. I dropped my sword on the ground as they both came at me, a blast of black fire pushing Kirk away only for Creighton to lodge his axe into my shoulder once more. I was forced to drop my shield, the weight of it too much for my arm to carry. I was actually worried that I might lose it at this point, the sinew and bone barely keeping it attached. Fear struck me...I could actually die here.

No...I hadn't put up enough of a fight yet. I continued the barrage of pyromancies, now all that I had at my disposal besides a club that was far too heavy to use at the moment. That problem quickly changed as I felt my bones beginning to knit themselves back together...from across the battlefield, Resa found time to heal me despite tackling Yuria...and by the number of crossbow bolts in her, Heysel as well.

I charged at Creighton, ducking under the swing of his axe as a blast of fire knocked him off balance, a chaos fireball keeping him on the ground. I didn't have my sword, so I turned my attention back to Kirk for the few seconds that I had...I needed to use them well.

I charged him this time, getting low to the ground and preparing to tackle him. He did the same to me, both of us slamming our helms into the other's shoulders, no ground being made. Still, I wrapped my arms around him, stopping my forward momentum and taking advantage of his. I arched my back, tightening my grip as I lifted him off the ground, throwing him head-first onto the ground behind me. I landed with a groan on my back...I was willing to accept that.

However, that was before Creighton came into view. I was now utterly defenseless as his axe crashed down upon me, no shield in sight. I brought up my illusory shield as a last hope, but that did little to block the vicious blows that fell upon me. My head and shoulders were back to being in a state of ruin, blood now dripping from my helm as it flew from my body. I was able to finally get up by exploding a chaos fireball on top of me, getting up in the ensuing firestorm. Once I was up, I ran back to my sword and shield, my breathes heavy and strained. I couldn't count on Resa to save me again...I needed to do this on my own.

Creighton had to go...now. I grabbed both my sword and shield, charging him. His axe connected with my shield, the impenetrable steel of the Wolves stopping his attack. I channeled magic into my blade...it worked for Pontiff's blade...it would work for this. The embers of Lorian's blade flared with life as I gave them my strength, and then I brought my sword down onto Creighton's head.

Fire carried through my strike, creating a destructive wave that lingered after I'd hit him. A massive slash travelled from shoulder to knee, the wound immediately cauterized by the fiery trail I'd left behind. I ignored Kirk's sword hitting me as I plunged my blade forward, sheathing it within Creighton's chest. That would do it.

Or so I thought. As I pulled the blade out in triumph, he made one final wild swing with his axe, one that I hadn't expected to come. It struck me in the helm with enough force to actually tear the metal, a diagonal gash opening up. My right eye was filled with blood dripping from the wound, clouding my vision.

Die. I plunged the blade into him again, a surge of fire coursing through it as I gave it my strength. I ripped it upwards, managing to cut halfway through his chest before my strength gave out. I felt an added weight on the blade this time, a sign that his legs were no longer supporting him. When I withdrew the blade, he fell. Unlike before, he didn't fade away...he was dead. I was his killer.

I turned my attention towards Kirk, just barely having enough time to duck under his swing. I was staggering around, my strength failing, arms weak, and vision blurry. To say that I was at a disadvantage was an understatement...but I didn't care. In the end, Leonhard was my goal, and I wasn't going to let Kirk get in the way of that. Kirk had been in my way plenty of times...I'd always come out on top.

"Why the Fingers? Why this? You once devoted your life to saving someone's life, and you went to every extent you could to help Quelaan to life. Why would you now turn, and sentence a world of people to death?" I dropped my weapon and shield, my fists clenched tight as I stared down Kirk. He dropped every pretext of a clean fight as well, casting his sword and shield aside. I didn't have much left in my reserves, but I hoped it would be enough to carry me through this. Just a few well-placed pyromancies might make the difference between who lives and who dies.

For once, Kirk actually responded...a rare feat. "Because of you. You showed me that my actions have no meaning. I devoted my life to a cause, and then filth like you comes along and claims that goal for my own. You have no context for how long I spent devoted to Quelaan, and it amounted to nothing. I swore then that my life was lived solely in the service of myself...I cared not what happened to the world around me."

"And you seek death?"

"I seek what I believe is right. Yuria showed us the path...I know it is the right one."

"She showed me that path as well. I believed it up until she decided she would sacrifice someone so dear to me in order to have me continue that path." I charged him, not willing to listen to the lies he spun. Black fire erupted from my fist as I slammed it into his ribs, Karla's pyromancy packing far more of a punch than Kirk expected. We always fought dirty...but this time, I didn't intend to fight fair.

"And that is why you are weak and idealistic. In order for some to progress, others must be sacrificed. That is how the strong continue, and the weak get cut down and discarded. The strong cannot carry the weak." Kirk fought back ruthlessly, throwing himself forward and crashing into me. We both fell onto the ground as Kirk's fist slammed into the gash in my helmet once, twice, thrice, two balled fists being raised high overhead as they slammed down into my chest. My left eye now began to fill with blood as well, my eyesight clouded in red that made it nearly impossible to see straight. Kirk's black armor was enough of a contrast that I could make it out...but if Heysel decided to target me, there was no hope that I'd see it coming.

"None deserve to die because they struggle to succeed. Undead are able to carve their place in this world...until you ripped that right from them, of course." I bucked my hips to disrupt Kirk's assault, another gout of black fire in his face pushing him off of me. I grabbed my hammer with both hands as I rolled forward onto my feet, slamming it down a hair's breadth away from Kirk. The barbed knight rolled out of the way, kicking at me to get the time he needed to stand back up. I discarded the hammer, letting him ram into me again...I knew he liked this trick. I skirted out of the way, a blast of fire on his back sending him toppling to the ground. In one swift motion, my foot was firmly on his back as I lifted up my discarded sword, setting it alight and plunging it into his chest. He let out a cry of agony, gripping the handle with both blades and forcing it out of himself, the vice-like grip on my weapon actually causing his hands to bleed.

"You were brought to life for one purpose, and you chose to fulfill it. What about the countless others that went hollow, and were now forced to life? They did not wish to fulfill that goal. They were stuck in this life with no way out...I have given them peace." Kirk kept his grip on my sword, ripping it from my grasp with one hand as his other elbow collided with my shoulder. The barbs on his armor were more of a pain than I remembered, the pain that was already coursing throughout my body now starting to dwindle...I was starting to feel numb. Was this death? I didn't know...and I couldn't afford to find out. Not yet, at least.

"Show me the undead that do not wish to live. In my journeys, I have not seen one. Only those that strive for victory and greatness. You have sentenced them all to an inevitable death." A third blast of black fire erupted from my hands, sending Kirk staggering backwards. I transitioned my flame from black to crimson, unleashing a chaos fireball at Kirk. After plunging my fist into the ground and releasing a fiery inferno around me, I was finally in my domain...a domain Kirk would not escape from. I rushed at him, throwing him onto a gout of fire that burned at his armor. I gripped the back of his head tightly, ignoring the growing pain that was lingering about me...I was so used to it, it didn't matter.

I let my pyromancy flame rest against his head. "You do not deserve death, but eternal suffering for what you've done today. However, you've ripped that right from me. This will have to do." I stared at his helm as a chaos fireball enveloped us both...if the fire took me, I had the satisfaction of knowing it would take Kirk as well. I watched with glee as it seeped into Kirk's armor, the metal glowing a dull red as the lava and fire consumed him from the inside.

By the end of it I was barely standing, my armor smouldering from the torture that I'd put it, and myself, through. I stood up, walking back to grab my weapons. When I turned back, he was still flailing, lava seeping out from the cracks in his armor. I slung my hammer over my shoulder, looking down at him. "Farewell, Kirk. Forever."

 **Resa**

I threw a lightning spear at Heysel as I charged, causing the caster to jump out of the way. Before I could reach her, Yuria intercepted me, wielding a...hilt? She attacked quickly with it, an aggressive series that I feared due to the lack of knowing just what I was up against. I performed the Sacred Oath, my body and golden armor glowing with power as she attacked me again. When I tried to block it, I felt a phantasmal force cut into my gleaming armor...within that hilt was a weapon, and it was one that I wasn't going to be able to block. I took a few steps back to give me enough time to cast Deep Protection, my body now in peak condition.

"Was it you? Did you kill Sirris?" I cast Darkmoon Blade on my weapon, the deadly sword now shimmering with a dull purple light. I took a half-step forward and slashed at Yuria, rolling behind her to force her to lose track of me. When I reappeared, I plunged the weapon into her back. Whereas her weapon was unseen, so was I...I hoped that would even the playing field, but I wasn't sure. I dropped my shield, my sword in one hand and scythe in the other...it was all I had at the moment.

"It was...a group effort. We warned her of the consequences for her insolent actions, but that did little to deter her." Yuria spun around and slashed at me several times in quick succession...there was no way I could fight this. I was accustomed to knowing where I had to block, where the blade was. I didn't have time to visualize where this strange weapon was, all three slashes cutting slices into my once-pristine armor.

I felt a crossbow hit me in the back...Heysel. She was far too skilled at being unseen in a fight, and once again I'd let her escape relatively unscathed. I felt a sorcery hit my back as I tried to spin around to catch it with my scythe, just a little too slow. I kept spinning, knowing that Yuria would take the room I'd given her to counterattack. Her weapon caught me as well...it cut with the same vicious intent as my sword, the wounds causing a bleeding that wouldn't soon end. I healed myself...I didn't have the luxury of failure this time.

I had to deal with Yuria first...chasing after Heysel would be suicide while Yuria was still here. She matched me in speed and perhaps even in offense, two facts that had me concerned for my wellbeing. I hadn't planned on leaving this place...I'd planned on sacrificing myself to the fire. However, with the turn of events that had unfolded...I didn't want to throw my life away so recklessly.

"Why the Fingers? You had Flynn, and he realized your insanity. You didn't deserve a second chance. The wicked never do." I dropped my sword and split my scythe in two. That seemed to catch Yuria by surprise, though it did little to aid me. I tried to dodge out of the way of one of her strikes only for it to catch my shoulder, but I counterattacked by plunging my other scythe into her chest. I was willing to trade blow for blow...I had my talisman to keep me sustained.

Yuria slashed one more time...I still hadn't learned how to avoid the damned thing.. "The fingers listened to the truth in my words, and wanted to see it come to fruition. I didn't approach them...Leonhard approached me. Flynn broke me, made me think that the future I knew should come would never be able to pass. Leonhard taught me that there was still a chance."

I attacked again, ducking low as I cut at her feet, rolling behind her as I finally managed to avoid her blade for the first time. Her counterattack still caught me, but two not before both scythes had cut at her sides.

I was starting to feel the blood dripping all around me, my gleaming armor now stained crimson. I reached for my talisman, another healing miracle being cast on me. I looked over at Flynn...he was in bad, bad shape. I gave him one as well...even if I couldn't make it, he had to.

I'd given Yuria too much time. Her sword caught my hand, throwing my talisman into the air and out of my grip. I split my scythe once more as I rolled away, a crossbow bolt catching me in the leg...Heysel always knew how to get in the way.

Yuria continued her vicious assault, her sword raking across my armor. I now was on a true timer...run to my talisman, and Yuria would surely cut me down before I reached it. I had to stand and fight...and I had to win. My breathes were heavy from the wounds she'd just recently inflicted, but I could see that she was growing weak as well. I had to find a way around that sword...it was just too foreign, and I didn't see a way out of this where we continued to fight on even terms. I would already be dead if it weren't for my talisman...and now I was without it. I took one glance over to it again, watching in dismay as Heysel had reached it, keeping it out of reach. Now...now, I was on my own.

I rolled past Yuria, both scythes cutting at her back as she spun around, cutting my shoulder. When she slashed again, however, I tried something...a desperation attempt, if nothing else. I caught the handle of her blade, the only physical part of it, on the handle of my scythe...it worked.

"Even if your future passes, you will not be alive to witness it." With her weapon stopped by the blade of one scythe, I took the other and brought it down hard near her wrist. The maneuver wrenched it from her grasp, the invisible blade of the weapon clattering against the rocky ground. I brought both scythes to her side, raking them across once, twice, and then cutting her from both shoulders to opposing hips in a deadly flourish.

"I never...wanted to." Her knees hit the ground, her body falling face-first into the dirt. As she did, I felt another crossbow bolt hit my side. When I turned, I couldn't see her...but I knew she was there. I joined the scythes, picking up my shield as I started running in the direction of the bolt. Soon, Heysel appeared within my vision...I wasn't going to lose sight of her. Besides that, I needed my talisman back...that was my greater priority. I staggered towards her, pushing through the bleeding that I wasn't able to stop until Heysel was dead...or I'd wrenched my talisman, Solaire's talisman, back from her.

I blocked another crossbow bolt, discarding the shield now that I was close enough. There was little Heysel could do in close range...I'd learned that from forcing her into that position many, many times. I split the scythes, attacking her ruthlessly once I was close. Still, she put up a frustrating fight, crossbow bolts stopping my movement as she took the chance to get away. Sorceries peppered me from afar, causing a pain that hurt even more because I knew that I couldn't stop it. Several times I tried to throw a lightning spear, a maneuver I was accustomed to when trying to pick her off...but I couldn't.

I abandoned everything, rushing forward with both scythes at my sides. In my mind, I blamed Heysel for Sirris' death...perhaps it was because she was the one that revealed it to me, or perhaps because she was the one right in front of me. I wasn't going to let her kill both of us...that wasn't an option.

Crossbow bolts slowed me further, but I was inexorably gaining on her. In a desperate maneuver I leapt forward, thrusting my scythes forward in an attempt to catch her. One missed...but the other hit, catching the barest portion of her armor. From there, I clawed my way forward, the scythes functioning like climbing picks, and Sirris like the mountain. I picked them up and slammed them down into her as I pulled myself forward, the scythes now dripping with her blood.

"Did you kill her! Did you kill Sirris!" Heysel was pinned now, and relatively hopeless. My lower body was littered with the bolts she'd fired at me...it was time to return that favor tenfold. Now that I was down, I could barely move my legs...that meant the only way I was getting up was if I had my talisman to heal my wounds.

"I didn't save her." Heysel blasted me with a sorcery, the cold pain chilling my bones. I dropped on scythe as my hand grabbed the pick she was holding, lifting it up in one hand as I wrenched it from her grasp, only to plunge it into her neck.

"Close enough for me." I put one scythe on either side of her neck, starting to clamp the two together. I felt the onion-like fabric of her headdress fray later at a time as I cut through them, my aim the head underneath. There was nothing she could do...if anything, she was choking on her own blood at the moment, something that probably would disturb me if I ever bothered to stop and look at myself. Once again, I was indistinguishable from when I didn't have the Sacred Oath...perhaps, rather than learning how to control the darkness, I'd simply learned how to coexist with it.

Eventually, the layers of her fabric grew thin, and I reached the neck beneath them. In one clean motion I severed it from her body, the kicking and struggling she'd been doing immediately stopping.

"For Sirris." I grabbed my talisman and healed myself, as well as Flynn for good measure...I hadn't the time to look and see how he was doing, or even if he was still alive. Based on the drain from my reserves, however, I could only assume he was.

I looked back towards the First Flame. Flynn had his new hammer in both hands, sending it crashing down onto Kirk's limp form. Near him, Creighton was also lying on the ground...that only left one, and it was the most important of all. Leonhard had personally smothered the First Flame, its embers potentially still within him. Among all that had died today, he was the one that deserved it the most...the one that had taken the world-halting action. I could see him standing in the back, looking between both of us cautiously with his weapon drawn.

"I underestimated you. Here we are, like it was at the very beginning, me, and you. I do-"

"Shut up!" Flynn and I both said it at once, a lightning spear flying straight for him as a fireball arced overhead. I started running towards Leonhard, retrieving my Darkmoon blade from the ground. When I got to Leonhard, he had just snuffed out the fires Flynn had thrown at him.

I wanted answers...but Flynn wanted blood. Leonhard dove out of the way as Flynn's hammer crashed into the ground, and when he got back to his feet both hands were out in front of him, palms open - he wanted to talk.

"Kill me, and nothing changes. What's done cannot be undone. The fire has been removed from its sconce." His hand flickered with light...the First Flame still existed within him, or at least some small part of it.

Flynn shook his head. "Wrong. One thing changes...you're dead."

"And what does that do? There's five bodies on this hallowed place, and you want to make six? Nobody's going to look at you and think you're the heroes of this story. You're just the ones that did too little, too late."

"We never were the heroes. We're here because we're failures." I reapplied Darkmoon blade to my weapon, continuing. "However, if you're about to propose that we let you walk away after what you've done, you're impossibly foolish."

"Oh, I intend to walk away. I know full well you weren't going to let me do so. Look at you...you're both weak, nice and softened up. I don't enjoy watching my fellow comrades die...but I enjoy dying less myself. I have the First Flame coursing through my veins...what power do you truly think you have over me."

"Let's find out." Flynn made the first move, lunging forward with his sword. For the first time since...ever, Leonhard actually pulled out what I could only assume was a caster's staff. In one swift motion he swung it in an arc in front of him, creating the image of an illusory greatsword as he did so. It caught both of us by surprise...in all of our battles, he'd never used this.

"Never let your enemies know everything about you. Always save something for when you need it." He swung again, the blade cutting through even Flynn's shield. A second sorcery conjured floating orbs over his head...we'd at least seen this one before, or something similar to it. I dodged out of the way as they flew towards me, lunging towards him and cutting him with my scythe. Within seconds, the wound had healed completely...just what was happening?

"Don't you see? I have the First Flame in my blood. The same power that's kept this world burning for ten times longer than it should! Your attacks mean nothing to me...they do not last against a Flame designed to burn for eternity."

That meant single attacks would do nothing...if we wanted to kill him, it would have to be an all-out assault from both of us. That presented a daunting task...we had to put him in a vulnerable enough position to capitalize on it.

We tried...and it took forever. I burned through my Ashen Flask as I tried to keep us alive against what could only be described as a god...that was what it felt like, and we'd fought gods. Fighting him meant nothing when he could shrug it off, but his two sorceries were excellent at keeping us from getting too close. Even then, when we did, he simply blocked our attacks, backing up. He knew the game...it was a war of attrition on his end. He simply had to whittle us down, exhaust our resources, and then take us out when we were weak. I saved the last vestiges of my reserves for when we finally had an opportunity...I could perform only Deep Protection or Sacred Oath. Depending on what we needed, perhaps I would do the former...and I was okay with that.

"Flynn...how do we do this." The First Flame also seemed to give him a limitless source of magic...he never ran out. The hail of blade and sorcery continued unending, the massive greatsword cutting through me. It didn't seem like we would win this...but we couldn't afford to lose. He had the First Flame...it was there. If we could just...get it out of him, there was a chance we could fix all of this.

"We...I...I don't know." Flynn had abandoned any sort of weapons, his true shield in one hand and his illusory one in the other. It was an unrivaled defense...it was just about all we had.

"Give up, both of you. I'll let you live, all you have to do is walk away, and admit your defeat. I brought about this world so that those that seek an end can have it... I have no desire to send those to their end that do not wish it."

I circled closer to Flynn, shield up. "Get ready to vault me into the air." I said it low, low enough that perhaps Leonhard wouldn't hear.

"Okay."

I stepped backwards a few paces, Flynn perfectly blocking my silhouette from Leonhard's view. I gave it a few seconds, preparing. If this went wrong, if it didn't work...I was flinging my already-weak body into an immortal god. There was no turning back from it...this was it. However, if it worked...no, when it worked...we'd finally be free.

I sprinted forward, every bit of energy I had pushed into my legs. Flynn spun about, twin shields ready to receive me as I planted one foot onto them, crouching low as I had the opportunity to stare at Leonhard. I tried to look imposing...I wouldn't know if I was.

It was the best springboard we'd ever done, and it was a maneuver we'd done plenty of times before. I flew high, high into the air, Leonhard and Flynn both shrinking as I climbed. I hit equilibrium...and then, the descent. While in midair, I applied the Sacred Oath...I needed precision, not aggression.

As I plummeted towards Creighton I curled into a ball, both scythes in my grip. I slammed into him as hard as I could, both of us slamming into the ground as he absorbed the brunt of my impact. Bones snapped in both of us, him far more than me...if the First Flame was anything like miracles, that meant we had only a few seconds before they'd reformed.

I put those seconds to work. Scythes raked across his body as Flynn slammed his sword into Leonhard's chest, the three weapons working in tandem as we tore at him. Wounds opened and closed, bled and cauterized, to the point that it was hard to tell if we were making progress or if this would last forever.

Eventually, Flynn swapped to his club, slamming it into Leonhard's chest and crushing any bones that hadn't been broken already. It seemed the First Flame targeted the wounds that were most severe...in this case, the gashes. Thus, his bones stayed broken, rendering him helpless so long as we kept up the assault.

Even after Flynn used his club, I noticed fire on the ground. At first, I thought it was from Flynn's sword, but the more I watched it...it seemed to be coming from Leonhard. "The First Flame is leaving his body. Keep going."

Leonhard desperately tried to fight back, the sorceric greatsword weakly getting thrown at us while our unending assault took its toll on him. As time went on, the wounds stayed open longer and longer as the Flame continued to leave his body...rather, as we carved it out of him.

It was impossible to tell just what killed him...we didn't stop until we were confident that he was well and truly dead, rendering his body little more than a bloody pulp on the ground. The scattered embers had been gathering as they fled his body, forming into a small flame that hovered above the ground.

"The Flame!" Flynn rushed towards it, cradling the small ember in both hands as it found a natural rest in his grip. He started walking towards the First Flame, ember in hand. I followed him, unsure of what he intended to do...but hoping it worked.

"I won't...this can't...I won't let it." I looked over...Yuria somehow still staggered with life. One arm clutched the other, her blade loosely held in her grasp. "I've spent my life on this...I've let Londor to believe in this. You can't...I won't let you take this away from me!"

She lunged at Flynn. I wanted to warn him about her blade...but I didn't need to. He conjured his illusory shield, and I could actually hear the blade slam into it. Her body continued forward, her head hitting she shield as well. Weakly, she slashed at his shield again, the illusory force blocking it. Of all things to protect against her blade...it was that.

"You gave me this. Funny how it's what kills you. Resa...I believe this one was yours?"

I walked up behind Yuria, scythe in hand. "You led the Fingers to their death. You used them like puppets in your game. I bet you don't even mourn their deaths." I slashed down her spine, Yuria letting out a final cry of anguish. She fell to the ground this time...I had confidence that she wouldn't get back up.

Flynn looked around...nothing else moved. Immediately, he rushed to the bonfire of the First Flame."Take it...take it...take it, damnit!" Flynn knelt down, the First Flame quivering meekly in his hands. The fire simply sat there, unwavering, the bonfire not taking its flame.

No, that wasn't true. Up above, I could feel the cool light being cast down upon us shifting. When I looked up, the white corona was shifting to red once again...what it had been before this. When I turned my attention back down to the First Flame, the ember was less distinct in Flynn's hands...and the bonfire burned with new life.

I let out a sigh of relief...we'd done it. The First Flame was back in its place...we'd restored the status quo.

"Now, back to why we're here...why we originally wanted to be here. Are you ready?"

I looked around...the six dead bodies were still there, not restored once the Flame was returned. That meant Sirris, and the Fingers, were never coming back. We could cast ourselves into the fire...but then, there would be nobody to guard it. It was a conundrum that I didn't have an answer to.

Flynn stood up, looking at me. "Resa? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

A thought struck me. "Wait."

Flynn took a step away from the fire. "Wait?"

"Faraam. He had a backup plan...he never wanted us to go here in the first place. I'm not saying we don't link the flame...I just want to know what his plan was. He said we could lose this battle, and still win the war...I want to know what he meant by that. My concern is...the Fingers are dead, but Yuria couldn't have had this plan in a vacuum. We can link the fire now, but that doesn't stop someone smothering it out in the future. If there's another way to save people, one that doesn't involve the First Flame at all...we need to at least consider it."

I could tell Flynn was staring longingly at the fire…but what I said seemed to get through to him. "Okay. Let's go."

We took the First Flame back to where we'd met Faraam, pushing past the beasts that blocked our way. Soon, we were both in the cloud arena, Faraam and his dragon both there. "You've returned. Does that mean…?"

"The Fingers of Rosaria are dead, and the First Flame is safe...at least, it is for now. What was the backup plan you had in mind. We can't save this fire forever, but perhaps we don't need to."

Faraam nodded. "Yes. The painter you rescued...she seeks the pigment of the Dark Soul. Most of it has been gathered by a man on his own mission, but the final pieces of it are within the Pygmy Lords. My father contained them in a place known as the Ringed City. I can take you there, and you can retrieve the Dark Soul. Give it to the painter, and she can paint a world full of life, one entirely of her own construction."

"One without undeath?"

Faraam contemplated that for a moment. "I do not know the limits of her abilities...but nothing is impossible."

I looked at Flynn. "It's the perfect solution. Those that seek an end can go to the painting...those that don't can stay here. Everyone gets what they want...and when we're done, we can still link the fire."

Faraam interjected. "The Ringed City is a dangerous place. My father put many powerful knights there to keep the Pygmy Lords there, and untold events have happened since its construction. The task will not be easy...it will be harder than anything you have faced here."

I looked at Flynn imploringly. "I've made my mind. What's your decision."

His head slowly bobbed up and down. "I'll take the challenge. Let's go to the Ringed City."

 **The end is in sight! I'm going into double-time on my writing to try and get this done by the end of the month, maybe even two chapters a week (feels optimistic but who knows).**

 **I don't know if what I've written here is lore-accurate. Clearly the game doesn't go into perma-death when you take the Usurpation of Fire ending, but this was the only series of events I could conceive that actually encouraged Flynn and Resa to go to the Ringed City. Stay tuned for the Ringed City!**


	35. Chapter 35

**To save writing time and to enable my planned builds to work, all rings that can 'level' are now +3 as Flynn and Resa enter the Ringed City. This is solely to make my life a little easier, but I feel it also makes more sense when compared to finding a ring that's already on your finger.**

 **Flynn**

 **SL110 - 30(35) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 36(41) VIT - 34 STR - 16 DEX - 17 INT - 17 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL110 - 25 VGR - 30 ATT - 14 END - 32 VIT - 12 STR - 33(36) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

Faraam looked at the two of us, nodding. "I can guide you there, but it is not a quest I can aid you in. My duty lies here, to the denizens of this land. Should I leave it, it would fall into chaos. You will be able to return here, of course, through the use of the bonfires...this is not a journey you must complete in isolation."

That was good...I was sure we'd need help. I wanted to go back to the Shrine, my weapons still lying at its central bonfire. Even after just that fight, I felt stronger...I knew I could carry more. Knowing we could return there was a blessing.

"Let's go."

Faraam nodded, walking with us as we went to the bonfire. We took a seat around it, Faraam extending a hand to each of us. I held it...for that brief moment, I felt like his equal.

"Stay strong. The City will test you."

I felt his hand fade from my grasp, my fingers reaching out to the nothingness where he just was. Around me, the world twisted and warped...it felt as if time itself was caving in as we travelled. When everything finally settled, we were in a small room, a single doorway leading out. As I looked outside, I saw ash getting swept around like dust in the wind...just how far had we travelled? Had we travelled forward in time, or were we just in an area where the fire had taken its toll? I didn't know if I'd find the answer...but it was one I would have liked.

I looked towards Flynn. "Thank you...for going through with this."

"It's the right choice, no need to thank me. Deep down, I know that the Finger were trying to do something right...they were trying to provide people an option that they didn't have before. However, at the same time, they were stripping others of an option they'd always had. With this, we get both. At least, that's the goal. Now...do we know who we're supposed to find?"

"We don't...but I can only hope that we'll know. He's supposed to be finding the Dark Soul. Something that powerful...it's not something you can hide."

"Then let's not waste any time." Flynn walked out of the room, ash sweeping against his armor. We hadn't had time to see Andre in quite a while, and it showed far more in Flynn than in me. My armor had been damaged in the final fight against the Fingers, but Flynn's was in poor, poor shape. Ash stuck to the black iron, no doubt ingraining itself inside as well...it had to be irritating, but I knew my brother. He wouldn't let on if that was the case until it was a hindrance.

As soon as we stepped outside, we saw...I could only hope it wasn't Yoel, but it looked like him. It wore the same shell on its back, the same cloak about its body as many others from Londor. I drew my weapon...after what we'd just been through, I didn't trust anyone from Londor. "Who are you...where are we, and why are you here?"

The undead turned around, looking towards me. "Me? I'm just an old hag, here to watch those few who remain travel here. Someone came through not long ago...an odd fellow suited up like a rusted can. As for where you are? Well...nowhere special, I'm afraid."

"Where is the Ringed City?" Had our travel been taken off course? I doubted that...in all our time of using bonfires, we'd never had that issue. Faraam had a reason to take us here...we'd just have to figure out why.

"It's not far...or so the legends say. However, nobody's made it there in ages. Nobody knows how to make it there."

"Okay...thank you." I looked at Flynn, shaking my head...it was never easy. We continued forward, reaching a sharp cliff-face directly in front of us. A crimson banner was tied to a rock, flapping in the wind. On it read three simple words. "Take the plunge."

"Do you think...we should?"

I looked around...we'd only just got here. "We were dropped here for a reason. I don't think it was to walk twenty steps and turn around." I leapt from the ledge, bracing myself as I landed onto the ground below. A smaller descent was just before that, and just as Flynn landed beside me, I was in freefall once more.

When we landed, we were at a bridge, leading to crumbling ruins bathed in ash. This entire world...it was dying. Had we done that? Was it something we'd caused? I didn't want to believe it...we were on this mission to try to create a better world, not destroy the one we had. I...I pushed the thought out of my mind. We were doing the right thing.

As we crossed the bridge, I saw movement on the other side as strange, horrific beings drug themselves out of the ground. They looked like skeletons except their bones were stained an unholy black, a greenish-blue light bathing each of them. At least a dozen rose up, a myriad of weapons now pointing at us. Faraam had told us we'd be tested...I just didn't expect to be tested yet.

Flynn threw a fireball overhead, incinerating two of them. As he did, a strange spectre rose from the ground, summoned by one of the skeletons in the back holding a staff. It launched itself at us as the dark spirit rampaged through both of us, sending me staggering backwards in a mix of surprise and pain. As soon as we'd recovered, Flynn hurled another fireball, blasting several more of them from existence.

However, as those died, new ones rose from the ground to take their place. Individually, they were weak...but that didn't matter when they were never alone. Slowly, Flynn pushed his way across the bridge, fighting back the horde of skeletons. As I looked at them...they weren't quite skeletons. Flesh clung to their bones, sagging and sloughed off in some places...they were risen bodies. I didn't know what was causing more to rise...it was impossible to tell with the ever-growing swarm in front of us.

We finally made it up the bridge, being forced to the right by another raging phantasm. I looked behind us...there wasn't much ground back there. Flynn continued fighting, wide sweeps of his sword cutting down the front while the occasional fireball barraged the back. There had to be a summoner back there somewhere...somewhere we couldn't see. Now that we weren't constrained to the bridge I joined in as well, splitting my scythes and cutting away at the horde.

Despite that, however, we were still being pushed back...they continued to form in droves. I felt my heel slip out into nothingness, the ground behind me starting to run out. There was one precipice that extended only a slight bit further out than the rest, but it looked like it was ready to crumble at any moment. Still...that might be what we had to take.

I fought back...I had to. I cut two large swathes with my scythe, clearing away several of the undead at once. Finally, in the back, I saw the source of the plague...the casters. Several more rose up from around them. I threw a lighting spear as I dropped one, and then another, the undead that were rising then being cut in half as their hellish portals snapped shut.

I never got a chance to hit the third one. Just as I threw my spear, a raging phantom flew out from its staff, charging towards us. I tried to duck given that I had nowhere to run, but Flynn wasn't so lucky...it hit him head on. He only slid back about an arm's length...but that didn't matter when an arm's length meant nothingness. He fell down, and as I looked, the only thing below us was a stained glass window...but it was far, far below us. The fall would be deadly...there was no way it couldn't be. I waited to reappear at the bonfire...we'd only just gotten here, and we had already failed.

Death's embrace never came...I felt the now-thinned horde attacking me, but long after Flynn broke through the window, I was still here. That meant...he had to be alive. And that meant I had to get to him.

I ran towards the crumbling precipice, my footing slipping as it gave out from beneath me and I fell...and fell...and fell. The window grew closer, but in that time I had the chance to join my scythes, grab my shield, and brace for impact. I held my talisman in my other hand...I knew I'd need it should I survive.

Glass shattered around me as I made a twin hole above where Flynn's had been, and then the ground was right there. I slammed into it shield-first, the wooden armament absorbing most of the impact.

I was alive...I didn't believe it. Beyond that, Flynn was too. I cast a healing miracle on us both, looking up as I saw the legion continue to swarm around us. Now that I knew the secret, however, it was a far less daunting task. I singled out the casters with my lightning spears as Flynn swung his weapon in wide arcs, taking out the rest. Before long, they were gone, and we were left alone in the ashen pit we'd fallen into. Based on the fall, I could only guess that we were in the remains of a dilapidated building...proof that even the great architecture of the ages couldn't escape the inexorable advance of time.

"Flynn...did we do the right thing?"

My brother tilted his head. "I don't follow."

"The fire...did we do the right thing? This world...it's as if the fire's burnt the very world as it sought more fuel. For the people that wanted to live...do you think we put them in a world they don't want to live in?"

Flynn shook his head. "Resa...the reason the fire was even burning when we woke up is because someone has always kept it burning throughout the ages. Yhorm, Aldrich, the Abyss Watchers, and countless others linked the fire once, because they sought to keep the world alive. If it's still going after all this time, that must mean that there were people after us that kept it burning. More importantly...nobody's snuffed it out yet. I think that means we did the right thing."

"Yeah." My brother had a way with words, especially when it involved getting me out of a slump. "You're right...sorry, let's keep going." We looked around the building for an exit, finding one at the far end of where we'd landed. When we exited, I heard the beating of wings beyond...large wings. Ahead of us, I could see another banner flapping in the wind, the same three words printed on it. "Take the plunge."

As we got closer to the curve of the building, which based on its orientation meant we were coming to the roof, I saw what the beating wings came from. At first glance, it reminded me of the strange creatures we'd seen floating around Lothric's Castle...and yet somehow, it was beyond even those. This seemed to be even more developed, part of its body actually appearing to have flesh rather than just a vine-like structure, though its lower portions still seemed fairly plantlike. It had no discernible face...but that wasn't the problem.

As soon as we came into sight of it, I saw a glow emanate from its body. A moment later, and beams reminiscent of my lightning spears started flying towards us, but at a rate far faster than I could produce lightning spears. We both hid behind some of the nearby rubble, waiting until the barrage came to a stop.

"We have to run...we can't hide from this. I don't think we can fight it, either."

Flynn nodded. "I don't want to fight it." That was the true telling statement...if Flynn didn't want the fight, there was no chance in taking it. As soon as the barrage came to an end, I ran forward. I made it only a little ways until the next one started, a spear catching my shoulder before I could duck behind a fallen chunk of the building on the next path forward. Up ahead was another, right-side-up building with an entryway blocked by another...that would give us some more lasting cover.

Once the next blast ended we both went into motion, Flynn moving to where I had just been while I ran forward. Another sequence later, and we'd both joined up behind the safety of the building. Except...even that wasn't safe. As I sat to catch my breath, I felt the air around me start to prickle, my lungs feeling like they were on fire as my skin started to itch. I'd felt this before against the lizards in the sewer back in Lordran...I'd never been willing to succumb to it, and I wasn't willing to start now.

"Run." We both sprinted into the building while I was caught by a coughing fit, stopping once we were inside. I turned to look at what was in here...and I didn't recognize them at first. They were Lothric Knights, but it was hard to tell based on just what had happened to them. Their entire body looked to be wrapped in the root-like material the flying creature was made of, but beyond that they bore the same weapons and armor as other knights of their order. We were able to take them out without too much trouble...unlike everything else here, these were actually familiar territory.

The next room contained what looked to be a strange, dead serpent with black skin...not scales, which I supposed made it more of a worm. The more pressing matter where the undead horde around us, which we took care of in turn once again. As we started further down the path, a tower that had just been standing collapsed right in front of us, wedging itself in place as it created an overhang. It spooked me...but perhaps I was just jumpy from everything else that had happened thus far. As we entered another small clearing, a lightning spear flew past us, blocking us from something truly horrific on the other side.

While the flying creature might have been the 'living' counterpart to the beings we'd seen earlier, what was before us was the counterpart to the odd, tree-like hollows. It was a living being based on its head, but grotesquely deformed to the point that its lower body was fused to the ground. It wailed in terror from where it stood...I didn't want to fight it, but I wanted to put it out of its misery. Something like that...it didn't look like it wanted life, and didn't look like it was something created naturally.

I threw a lightning spear...and as I did, the barrage of spears flying at us stopped for a few seconds, only to start once again. Where the two creatures linked? Based on the comparisons I'd made in my head, it made sense. I attacked again, the same effect occurring. After a few more strikes, it was dead...and the barrage finally stopped.

I heard a voice from somewhere in the distance. "Is it...dead yet?"

It was coming from overhead, to a ledge to our right. The only way I could see to get there was to walk across the just-fallen tower, begging the question of how who'd just talked had gotten there. "Yes!" I held my weapons, motioning to Flynn...I wanted to know who was up there.

We circled back around, carefully walking across the bridge to find a knight in a dark, reddish armor...this must have been the 'rusted can' the woman from Londor had mentioned. In one hand was a massive greatshield, one that put even Flynn's to shame. In the other was a sort of glaive, but one of elegant design. "You...you actually killed it! I've been stuck here for ages."

"What are you doing out here? We've heard nothing's out here, save the Ringed City if you're looking for that."

"I...I know you." He looked at Flynn specifically, holding out a stray hand. "I...I don't know why, but I do. My name's Lapp, as it is. At least, that's what I'm calling myself. Whatever name I used to have, I can't remember it, so Lapp it is. As it turns out, I'm trying to find the Ringed City...legends say there's a purging monument there, one that can cure hollowing and restore your memory!"

I tilted my head. "Hollowing?" That wasn't something I'd heard of unkindled doing...undead yes, but I could only assume those were long gone, everyone left brought back by the bell as unkindled.

"I...yes, hollowing. I'm an undead, you see...I've lived quite the long life, or so I assume. I can feel myself hollowing more and more every day...the purging monument should fix that. The Ringed City was built in the age of the gods, back when undead were still around. I'm hoping to find it...before I forget who I am, or even who you are. You'll have to forgive me if that happens...I don't remember much these days."

"Well I'm Flynn, and this is Resa. You can travel with us if you'd like, Lapp. We're headed to the Ringed City for different reasons, but we could certainly use a companion." My brother held out a hand, helping Lapp to his feet.

"Flynn, yes...of all the things I've forgotten, why do I remember that name? I must have met you...must have known you some time ago. Perhaps, if I get to the purging monument, I'll remember!"

"Then it's settled?"

"Yes! Let's go." Lapp followed us out, lugging his massive shield with him as we passed back over the bridge, circling around and continuing. A short ways further, and another flag. "Take the plunge."

I wasn't sure who was leaving these, or if they were a guide or not...or perhaps a trap. This time the drop was fairly reasonable and we continued onwards, continuing until more of the strange undead started to rise from the ground.

"Blasted murkmen...I've seen more of these fiends than I care to remember...which I suppose isn't much." Lapp ran forward, sweeping his glaive in a wide arc as he cut them down. Murkmen...I hadn't given them a name, but it felt fitting. Beside this horde was a pit of what looked like tar, bubbling and roiling about with greater intensity the longer we fought the murkmen.

As we cleared the last of them, the tar erupted, something equally horrendous as everything else leaping from it. It was massive, easily twice as tall as I was, and its torso a mangled mess of vines that circled into an empty pit in the center. It was missing a head as well, but I only found that out after it ran towards me, sweeping a massive greatsword in my direction. I leaped over it, slashing back at it while I regained my footing.

"Lapp, do you know what this is?"

He shook his head. "If I do, I can't remember it...but I hope I don't meet it again." He and Flynn ran forward, greatshields out as they created an impenetrable wall. Flynn and Lapp both counterattacked in force, glaive and greatsword striking in tandem as the flames of Flynn's sword seemed to linger, burning at the vine-like core of its body.

It put up a grueling fight, a number of my miracles having to be spent in order to keep the two of them alive, as well as throw lighting spears from afar. However, there was little it could do to get past two greatshields...eventually, it fell.

Up ahead, the ashen grounds gave way to cobblestone streets, but only for a little while before they were broken and crumbled. There, clinging to the banister, was another strip of crimson, this one containing a longer message. "Take the plunge. You won't die."

That wasn't a good sign...if I needed to be told that, odds were I wouldn't be convinced. As I peered over the edge, my head spun...the fall was horrendously long, and this time it wasn't braced by a window near the bottom. I saw a small circle at the base drawn into the ash...that was it.

Flynn looked at Lapp. "Who's leaving these? We've seen several at this point, always with the same message...until this one, at least."

"I was told it was left by a man named Gael...they say he managed to find the Ringed City, the first in quite a while. I don't know what his purposes for going there were...but I've been following them as well, hoping that they lead to the City."

Gael...if he made it to the Ringed City, perhaps that was who Faraam had sent us to find? It was a stretch to say the least, but it was the only lead we had to go on thus far. If that was the case...perhaps it was worth trusting him.

"There's a circle down there. Aim for it...I don't know if it'll save us or not, because there's no way we can survive the fall otherwise."

I took the plunge...now that death wasn't something I had to actively avoid, one stray leap of faith like this wasn't out of the question. Still, every muscle in my body tensed up as I fell, bracing for the inevitable, painful impact. Just as I was about to land, however, I felt my body slow down at an alarming rate. When I hit the ground, it was as if I'd only been falling for one second, not ten. The circle...it must be carved with protective runes.

I turned around, yelling up at the two. "It's safe! Just land carefully!" I waved my hand from within the circle as I saw Flynn peering over the edge, only to take the plunge a moment later. He fell safely as well, walking towards me as we both looked up, waiting on Lapp.

His fall wasn't so lucky. He hadn't leaped far enough, his body tumbling unceremoniously over the edge rather than the jump he'd hoped for. Whereas most of his body fell within the circle, his legs weren't so lucky...both feet slammed into the ground, bones crunching sickeningly upon impact.

"Oh, drat...that's bad, isn't it? It feels bad...hurts bad too." Flynn and I both ran over to him, wrapping one arm over a shoulder as we hoisted him up. I held out my talisman as I tried to tend to his wounds, only to remember that I couldn't...that was something that only worked with Flynn. I offered him some of my Estus instead, Lapp taking the nourishing liquid and drinking it through the thin slat of his helmet.

"That...oh, that's better. Thank you." Within seconds he was on his feet again, though still somewhat limping. "Up there...I see a bonfire. You two go ahead...I think I'll rest there for a second."

I followed his gaze, a bonfire lit out in open and mangled ruins filled with fallen buildings and overgrown trees. The three of us made it there with ease as Flynn lit it, all three of us taking a seat. I offered to wait until Lapp was ready, but he insisted we continue on. I wasn't going to argue...but I promised to come back to him.

"Ready to keep going?"

I nodded to Flynn, the two of us pressing forward through the crumbling wasteland that now surrounded us. It was even more depressing than what we'd been past thus far...up until now, the buildings had still contained some semblance of reason and structure. Now, however, once-proud towers sat crumbled at our feet, long since fallen as over the unkind ages. We walked through them, feeling like insects in a world of giants as we passed by the massive structures.

As we crested a ledge, Flynn immediately called forth his illusory shield, taking his other hand and throwing me to the side as he forced us both to dive for cover. Less than a second afterward, and another hail of lightning spears came flying past us, keeping us pinned where we were. I looked around from behind the cover Flynn was providing me...unlike last time, there was no true cover save for shoddy, broken down piles of buildings that looked ready to collapse. Still, we had no choice...it was all we had.

"Go!" The two of us dove forward in unison behind what seemed to once be part of a windmill, two blades of the rotor now broken and battered on the ground. Up ahead was a small shack, barely standing...but it was all that we had. It looked more sturdy than what we were behind, which was already starting to crumble as the floating menace bore down on us.

"Go!" Just as the windmill blades broke we made another break, this one far less clean than the last. Flynn was caught in the shoulder before he made it to cover, and I was caught in the knee. I fell forward into my hands and knees, several more lighting strikes catching me before I finally reached cover. They didn't stop...I knew that my time was limited to tend to my wounds. I grabbed my talisman, doing what I could in the limited amount of time that I had, but as I waited for the wounds to heal I saw more and more sunlight poking through the wooden slats as they were slowly torn apart. While we waited, I searched around for the terrifying half-tree creature that we'd seen earlier, but the space was far, far larger than before...any chance of spotting it would come by sheer luck.

"Go!" Flynn grabbed me this time, slinging me over both shoulders as he forward with me on his back. He ran up the side of one of the towers as lightning now pelted both of us, incapable of blocking while he held onto me. As he crested the ridge of the tower we both saw another one before us, this one half-destroyed in such a way that there was a trough in front of us...one that might actually be safe enough to hold us for more than a few seconds. He made the jump, landing roughly on the ground as he was forced to let go of me, one final lightning spear between the shoulder blades wrenching me free from his grip. We tumbled down in tandem, lying in the desecrated tower.

Neither of us spoke for a while, simply catching our breath as the lightning flew past us. We had time...and we needed it. I expended even more of my magic as I continued to keep both of us alive, first Flynn, and then myself.

"We have got to find a better way to deal with those…" I looked down at my talisman, and then back at where the creature was. "However...I can't see us winning that fight. It's too high up, and too far away...and unlike last time, there's no cover. We have to find whatever that thing is, and kill it."

"But where?" Flynn gestured out before us...I hadn't even looked out there yet. Before us was a vast swamp that just now hit my nostrils, the putrid scent now intoxicating once I'd noticed it. There was life around here, but nothing unmanageable...I noticed creatures we'd seen only in passing back at the Road...they weren't hostile unless provoked. However, the far more concerning entity was floating in the center of the swamp, overlooking the entire area...we'd just spent the last while running from one. I looked back, hearing the lightning still coming from overhead...there were two here.

"Well, they clearly try to hide them. Worst case...we never find it, and we run. Best case, we clean them up. I...I think reality is looking more like a 'worst case' right now. Whereas we had some simple places to hide before, ahead of us was nothing except empty swamp. We'd have to outrun lightning, and that was assuming that we'd seen all of the hostiles up ahead. "What's our plan forward?"

Flynn pointed forward...but never got the chance to speak. We both felt it at the same time...the prickling, the coughing, the imminent feeling of dying...we'd forgotten about the other trick these blasted creatures had. He broke out in a sprint as he leaped down off of the tower, crashing into the ground with his shield in an effort to dampen the blow. From there, he hugged the left side of the swamp...it was our best chance of finding cover. More broken buildings stretched out along that side, several windmill blades as well as half-sunken buildings creating a sort of obstacle course. However, they also provided cover...at least, while they lasted. Once again, it was a case of getting as much time as we could to lick our wounds until the temporary cover was blasted away from us. Eventually we were at the end, the buildings giving way to open ground.

Flynn pointed over to our right. "We can get some cover up there. Stay behind me." He held up his shields, both this time, strafing out across open ground as we tried to cover extremely dangerous ground, unending lightning crashing down on us all the while. Flynn's armor was starting to smoke halfway through, neither shield fully blocking the destruction that fell upon him.

We passed directly through the swamp for a second stretch now, the acids in them starting to eat away at me...which likely meant Flynn was suffering the same fate. However, I finally saw his plan...it was a stretch, but we had nothing better at the moment. Two branches wound up in tandem, one low enough to the ground that we could climb it. The other one provided some level of cover...at least, enough to catch our breath. We started climbing, not stopping until we'd scaled it, jumped onto another root, ran past a building, and entered the mouth of a cave. Then, and only then, did I finally feel safe.

"Stop, Flynn...I have to stop." I fell to my knees, panting...I was exhausted. Flynn did the same, sliding up against a wall. I held out my talisman, expending the last of what I had to keep us alive...at least, for now. I felt the toxins of the swamp gnawing at me, a problem which I knew I'd have to deal with...but not until it was urgent. I kept my Estus flask in my hand, ready and waiting for when the pain was too unbearable to sit through.

Oddly enough, we weren't alone up here. Not too far ahead was a woman in...questionable attire, wearing little more than the top half of a corset, a hood, and a tattered skirt. In one hand she held a whip, coiled tight. I looked over at her, trying to stifle my judgemental instincts...if she'd survived this long, clearly whatever she was doing worked for her. She hadn't noticed us yet, looking the other way from further down the tunnel we'd found ourselves in.

"Hiding?"

As soon as I spoke, I noticed what was in her other hand...a pyromancy flame. It roared to life as she started walking towards us, the whip cracking as she snapped it open. "What business you have here?"

Flynn looked over...I could only assume he was glad he wore a mask. "We, erm...we're going to the, uh...Ringed City." I saw his helmet slope down to the floor...at least he seemed to be making an effort of averting his gaze.

The whip cracked again, this time in our direction. "No! Wrong answer. Cannot let you pass." Her pyromancy flame seemed to form into a solid object, a handheld fan that she flashed in front of her.

I took a drink of my Estus...if anything was going to kill me here, it was the lack of a break that we got. "Why's that?" I stood up, begrudgingly putting a hand on my scythe should I be forced to use it.

"Demons block Ringed City now. You not fight them."

That piqued Flynn's interest, a hand slowly moving to his sword. "And why is that?"

"Demons born of fire. I born of fire. We fight as one." She did a flourish with her flame, a sharp crack of her whip finalizing the movement. "I protect kin."

Flynn let go of his sword, unfurling the crimson flame tainted by Quelaan's influence. "Well...then I think I should be allowed to pass. I've - "

He wasn't allowed to finish, the pyromancer rushing towards him as she cracked her whip forward, encircling his hand. "That flame of enemy!" She yanked on the whip, not quite gaining the reaction she was likely hoping for as Flynn didn't budge in the slightest. Rather, she slid forward, taking it in turn as she bashed Flynn with her fan, untangling her whip from him.

The flame of the enemy...so that meant that Quelaag and Quelaan's hunt to eliminate the demons was known even today, to the point that a crimson flame associated you with them. That was useful information...as was the fact that we were clearly on the path to the Ringed City. I put split my scythe, no sense in holding onto my talisman after I'd used everything I could. I rolled behind the pyromancer, swinging low with one scythe as she jumped out of the way, somehow also managing to miss her with my other slash. She was nimble...probably the reason she was still alive after all this time.

She spun about, snapping at me with her whip as I was forced backwards, unable to block such pinpoint snaps with my scythes. She combined it with her fan, the unending barrage keeping me pinned down quite effectively. She only stopped when Flynn recovered, swinging his sword at her with enough force to send her hurtling into the side of the wall. He followed it up with a chaos pyromancy that erupted around her, slamming his hammer down onto her flaming body with deadly intent.

However...all of that was irrelevant. I felt the rush of souls as she died flood into me just as a barrage of lightning flew at me. Unbeknownst to me, she'd lured me into a hole in the cavern's walls, a hole that the flying menace outside was keenly aware of. I was caught completely unawares, the first several hitting me before I'd even had time to react. Before I had time to dash out of the way, several more ripped through me as chunks of my armor were torn apart, and then the body underneath.

 **Flynn**

I looked down at my pyromancy flame as we were back at the bonfire near Lapp, the crimson embers dancing in my hands...the flame of the enemy. That meant that the demons knew...that Quelaag and Quelaan's mission had become so successful that even the sight of a crimson flame spelled fear for the demons and their supporters. That was good news...I didn't know what demons were ahead of us, or why they blocked passage to the Ringed City...but if I was a sight to be feared, I would use that to my advantage.

"Rough pass out there?"

I looked over...it was Lapp. Something struck me about him...something that made him seem familiar, but I couldn't place why. Perhaps it was the fact that he was hollowing...it reminded me of Greirat, of the fact that every time I left, I didn't know what person I'd see when we next met up. That terrified me...Lapp seemed like a good person, and I didn't want to see him land the same fate as Greirat. I'd never found out what happened to him...I could only suppose he died due to my carelessness, and the fact that I'd never found evidence of that made it all the worse. Perhaps Patches would find him...but I doubted I'd get the chance to ask him.

"Yeah. More of those flying things, except we couldn't find cover, or how to kill them." I looked over at Resa, still slumped over near the fire. A death for us was rare, but it shouldn't be unexpected...Faraam had warned us that this place was far more dangerous than what we'd experienced, and we hadn't even ended up where we were supposed to yet.

"Well...you two seem like a competent lot. You'll get around it. Anyways, I've had a bit of time to recover. Figured I'd go and head out soon, and then you two went and showed up! Seems I've got some luck still left in me, it seems." Lapp stood up, hoisting up his greatshield and glaive.

"Actually...that shield might keep us safe. I've been using this." I called upon the illusory shield, holding it out to my side. "It absorbs most of the impact, but not all. We can probably stay safe if we use both."

Lapp nodded. "I can do that for you...it's the least I can do for someone helping me purge my hollowing. Is your sister alright?"

I looked over to Resa, still slumped over. I knelt down. "Anything I should know?"

She shook her head discreetly. "No...just can't believe someone like that managed to trick me like that. Thanks for killing her...let's go."

She stood up, splitting her glaives while her knuckles went white from gripping them. It was clear she was taking it personally...I didn't know what to do about it other than let her work through it.

We continued back following the way we'd previously gone, Lapps stalwart defenses making the journey even easier than before. We could take turns absorbing the brunt of the blows, giving Resa the safety she needed behind us. We wound back past the first one, across the swamp, up the roots, and into the cave. This time, the pyromancer was gone...and thank goodness. We were able to keep forward, fighting past the few enemies that stood in our way. Eventually, we reached the mouth of the cave, one sole root extending out in front of us as it wove its way forward. A ways out and it was overcome by another, which was good...it would provide us cover against the first of the two flying creatures. However, they led nowhere...I didn't know if we had a path forward anymore, and sneaking out to look would prove particularly deadly.

"So, I presume you two have a plan?" Lapp stood guard at the mouth of the cave, shield blocking any stray fire that might come for us.

Resa nodded, guiding me back towards the hole in the cave where she'd been slain earlier. "I saw this right before I died...I think it's another flag left by Gael." She extended a hand that I followed, spotting what she saw...a crimson flag flapping in the breeze. It was far, far away, and any writing that might be on it was impossible to see from here.

"It's a leap...but so far, we've been doing a lot of that."

"Is that it then? We make a jump for it? Looks like the root will take us there." Lapp was looking out past the cave, likely surveying the path forward.

I turned to Resa, nodding. "I trust you...let's go."

I walked back up to Lapp, unfurling my shield as we lined up next to each other, advancing forward like a phalanx up against an army. In truth, that was what it felt like, the lightning starting to rain down upon us as we advanced. Resa kept me alive...Lapp didn't have the luxury, but his shield also seemed nearly impenetrable.

Eventually, the branch wound its way over and down, closer and closer to the waving flag. Soon, we'd have to jump...and then, we wouldn't have the cover. I made the leap first, Lapp and Resa right behind me as we fell. From there, it was an all out sprint...cover was gone, and the formation was broken. As I ran forward, I could make out the familiar words. "Take the plunge. You won't die."

I trusted those words, but less so when the final three were added. I peered over the edge fist, looking down as lighting struck my shoulder. I saw a circle engraved in the ground down there, a likely sign that we would be safe...or at least, hopefully.

I jumped...we couldn't stay where we were. I rocketed to the ground, faster, faster, the wind screaming through my helmet as the circle swelled in size...and then stopped. I hit the ground gently, but still scrambled out of the way to make room for the other two that I hoped were behind me. Lapp was next, this time landing safely in the circle. Up ahead was another bonfire...but little else. Beyond it was another ledge, one final flag whipping about in the breeze. "Take the plunge. You won't die."

We took our rest here...a short one, but necessary nonetheless. While we waited, I looked out over the ledge, going dizzy from just how far the drop was. It looked like we were falling into a massive furnace, a large cylinder surrounding where we'd fall. It was so far, I couldn't see the bottom. I hoped that this wasn't a ploy by Gael...lure people into a false sense of security, and then watch when they jumped to their death. However, at this point...it wasn't like we had any other options. Whatever was down there...well, we'd find out soon enough.

"Ready?"

"I believe so." Lapp stood up, spinning his glaive in his hand. I warned Lapp about the demons...if he was following us down there, it only felt right to know what was happening.

"Oh, I've been around for a while, remember? I'm sure I've seen my share of demons...and lived to tell the tale!" He walked towards the ledge, peering over. "Whatever's down there, we'll handle it."

"Then let's go." Resa stood up, ripping apart her scythes. She'd been quiet since she'd fallen earlier...I still wasn't sure how to approach the subject. However, she was the first to leap from the ledge, arms spread out as she plunged into the depths below.

I couldn't leave her alone down there...I knew she wanted to prove herself, to prove that that one death was a fluke, but this wasn't the way to go about it. I fell down into the abyss as well, curling into a ball in order to catch up to her. I spun about as we fell, giving me the chance to see Lapp...he was in freefall above me.

I slammed into the ground aggressively, bones crunching as they absorbed the impact. Resa was already dusting herself off...but there wasn't time for much more. I had expected a demon...singular. However, there were two down here, the only distinction I could tell from right now being that one was burning violently, its entire body glowing red from within. The other was not, allowing it to blend in rather well to the darkness that had surrounded us during the plunge. They were both bat-like in appearance with large ears, webbed arms, lithe body, and small legs...a stark change from the large and hulking demons we'd seen in our past. I stowed my greatsword, reaching for my club...if these things were capable of being on fire, burning to death didn't seem like the most efficient route.

The flaming demon lunged at us, twin claws raking into the ground as Resa rolled out of the way. A moment later, and Lapp came plummeting down on top of it...he seemed ready for this. His glaive ripped a nasty gash in its side as well as slowed his descent, preventing the meteoric crash that I had dealt with. As soon as he was down his shield was out, ready and waiting to fight. "You said one! What is this?"

"We weren't exactly on great terms with the one that told us this. She did try to kill us." I grouped up with Lapp as he stuck to the flaming demon, ripping at it while letting its claws bounce off of his greatshield.

"Watch out!" Thus far, Resa had stuck to her own against the dormant one...I wasn't particularly surprised by this. However, I looked her way just in time to see a cloud of poison fly towards us, billowing forth from its mouth. While I was distracted, I felt claws rake into my armor, my club still too heavy to be used in tandem with my shield. I retaliated by swinging wildly back at it while only scraping its claw, but at the expense of the noxious gas flowing past me. I felt my lungs catch fire...I needed to get out of here, and fast. I stumbled around through the fog, bumping into Lapp who blocked an attack that would have assuredly struck me otherwise. By the time I escaped, I was already feeling weak...and Resa was likely a combination of too busy and too ambivalent to worry about it. I downed more of my Estus while the other two held the line, rejoining once I was ready. While I watched, however, Resa backed up as an ear-piercing screech filled the area. Afterwards, the other demon burst into flames...they were more orange than red, but otherwise similar. A few seconds later, and a fireball erupted around Lapp that billowed around his shield, the flame leaving the red one.

I ran back towards Lapp, slamming my club into it while it was busy clawing him. I got several thunderous swings in before it buckled, its legs giving out from under it as it fell forward. Lapp followed up by plunging his glaive deep into its skull, ripping out a chunk of its flesh as he pulled the glaive loose.

"I lost it!"

The other demon came bounding towards us, flying through the air and slamming down as the fire billowed out of its body. Both of us were knocked back, the demon we'd been on jumping onto Lapp, twin claws raking at its armor. I slammed shoulder-first into it in an attempt to disrupt it, knocking it away at the expense of its ally clawing at me. Resa threw a few lightning spears our way to keep one busy, but it was no use...Lapp was down, and I couldn't keep him safe while also protecting myself. The demon's claws became stained with my blood, leaving me no choice but to flee...and hope Lapp could make it out as well.

"Bloody...hell!" Lapp squirmed backwards, shield held above him while his glaive was used to keep the demon off of him, holding it back for enough time to scramble back to his feet. I drained more of my Estus, almost empty at this point. As Resa rushed in to take them both on at once, however, I was stopped short of emptying it completely in favor of keeping my sister alive.

Both demons jumped on her, one clawing at her back while the other let out a wail, orange flames filling its body once more. I rushed in after her, taking a swipe for as I fought back. The flaming one leapt away only to barrage us with another cloud of poison...I still hadn't gotten over the last one. This time, however, I was pinned down by its ally with nowhere to go. Long after the barrage stopped, I felt the burning in my lungs, as if I was being eaten from the inside out. They were both getting weak at this point...but I wasn't sure if any of that was going to matter.

The one I was defending against leaped backwards, flames starting to burn brightly within its body. I rushed forward, slamming my club into its head several times in a vain attempt to disrupt it, the fire rocketing down and filling its chest as my attempt failed. It clawed at me even more, my club doing a pathetic job of blocking its attacks as they ripped more and more gashes into my armor, now barely even held together at this point. I looked back...Lapp was defending with Resa against the other one. I didn't have to beat this one, I just had to keep it busy...if they could take that one down in tandem, then the three of us together could beat that one.

However, I was on a timer, and a short one. The pain growing within me was getting worse and worse, my vision getting darker and more blurry as time went on. I was having a harder time seeing its attacks as the poison coursed through more and more of my system, my actions growing slower. I fumbled for my Estus, haphazardly pressing it against my helmet as a paltry amount of the precious nectar actually made it to me. I dropped the bottle when I tried to fasten it back around my waist, my hands too numb to work the leather strap.

My vision was little more than a haze at this point, the demon all I could see. I held my shield as the claws raked against it, pushing me against the ground. Everything was so...dark. I felt the razor-like claws dig deep into my armor, trails of my blood arcing through the sky as the demon feasted upon me.

The poison...I could feel it in every cell of my body, now a terrifying combination of searing pain and complete numbness. I could barely move, barely see, barely hear...barely exist. The last thing I saw was a violent explosion around me, the demon's fist balled together as the fire stored in its body was unleashed upon me.

When I came to, my senses felt like they were on fire...or perhaps, they felt that way because I actually had senses again. Resa was looking at me, a terrified expression on her face. "Are you back?"

I nodded, then shaking my head...was I? My mind was still hazy.

"You gave us a real scare, Finn." I turned, noticing Lapp beside both of us.

"I...I don't know what happened. The poison got to me and I just...shut down." I stood up, looking back over the ledge...I didn't know what else had happened down there while I was delirious, how much danger I'd put the two of them in because I couldn't keep myself alive. We were here because we needed to save people...and I couldn't even save myself.

"Not so fast, friend. Those two just wiped us clean. You're not jumping down there again without a plan." I felt Lapp's hand on my shoulder gently turn me around. I looked down at my hand...the hand of the enemy. I hadn't even let the color roar because we were jumped, but the demons...it was clear they feared that color.

"I have a plan. We get backup."


	36. Chapter 36

**Flynn**

 **SL114 - 30(35) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 38(43) VIT - 36 STR - 16 DEX - 17 INT - 17 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL114 - 26 VGR - 30 ATT - 15 END - 32 VIT - 12 STR - 35(38) DEX - 12 INT - 30 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

"I think I know who you're talking about...but do you really think we can find them? They said they'd be elsewhere…"

I nodded, looking back at Resa. "At the very least, it doesn't hurt to try. If anyone can defeat a demon, especially one that powerful, it's Quelaag and Quelaan. If they aren't there, we can try again on our own. However, clearly they're both dangerous...and we have no way of knowing if they have other tricks we don't know about yet."

Resa then turned to Lapp, the poor man looking confused between the two of us. "We...we have allies, half-demons if you will...they've sworn to purge the rest of demonkind away, to make this world a cleaner place than it was. I don't know your feelings toward demons...but I wouldn't blame you if you sat out."

He nodded. "I...yes, I think that' my plan. I'm sure I'll see you back here soon. Best of luck."

"Stay safe." I sat down at the bonfire, looking towards Resa. We both knew where to go...we'd been there before. In a flash we were whisked away to the steamy inferno of the lake...there, I hoped we'd find the sisters. We were transported just to the exit of their lair, the bonfire sitting just before the gaping corridor that led inwards. It seemed...larger than before, but perhaps that was just my imagination. Quelaag and Quelaan had certainly grown, both in size and in strength, since we first met them in Lordran. A much shorter time had passed since we met them here the first time and now...they couldn't have grown that much, if at all.

I ventured inwards, the ring still on my finger that let me communicate with Quelaan...I refused to get rid of it. The winding passages were still unfamiliar to me, having only tread them once while fearing for my life. As we went, I could have sworn I heard the skittering of their feet...or perhaps, I was just too hopeful, hoping that they were still around. I knew they'd want to slay this demon...they'd spent their life culling them, and there was a chance we'd found one of the last few remaining.

No...the skittering was real. It followed the sounds I heard, almost leaving Resa behind me until I remembered that we were here together. It was so hard to track them, the maze-like corridors causing their footsteps to echo and reverberate around, masking their true location.

"Quelaag? Quelaan? It's Flynn." I called out into the emptiness around us...and the skittering stopped. I continued walking, calling out their names periodically.

I heard a gasp behind me. In one swift motion I turned around and swung my sword behind me...Resa was gone. I looked around, seeing her hanging from the ceiling, trapped in a thick layer of webbing...with Quelaag just above her. As soon as I turned around, however, there was a flash of recognition in her eyes, followed by them narrowing to a predatory glare. "You are not Flynn. Flynn would not desecrate the armor I gave to him so crudely. Where did you find him?"

I shook my head, dropping my sword and extending my crimson pyromancy flame as it illuminated the battered armor. "Quelaag...it's me. I'm...well, I'm here because of what did this. We found a demon...two actually. They're fierce. We need your help." I noticed something odd about Quelaag...her arm. Whereas before she carried a wicked blade in one hand, now it seemed to have fused with her arm, lengthening and growing attached to her forearm, parallel to her hand. Her greatshield had done the same with her other arm, the massive black shield fused at her wrist. It was as if she'd...bonded to them. I knew she was a demon...I'd known that from the start. It was only now that I could truly appreciate just what that meant. I could only guess that the armor had fused with her as well, now covering enough of her spider half to the point where it almost seemed to be made of metal.

"Nonsense. The demons are dead..all of them. We searched every corner of this land, and purged their kind from existence. We are all that remains...but you have yet to answer my question. Where did you find Flynn."

"We...we've gone through this before. Do you want me to recount the same tale, or will you believe me this time. You have every right to doubt me...but it's me. Where is Quelaan?"

"I am here, Flynn." When I turned around, I was faced with a pyromancy flame nearly the size of my torso...it was certainly more powerful than when we'd last met. Quelaag's platinum hair tumbled through the hood of her black robes, now etched with runes that seemed to glow and burn across the cloth's surface. "Where is the demon?"

"Quelaan, you cannot be so trusting of outsiders...they have threatened us too many times. We have been deceived too many times."

She shook her head. "I sense his flame, sister. It is Flynn. Let Resa go...we have no quarrel with them."

As Quelaag sliced the webs trapping my sister, I responded. "They are just outside the Ringed City, guarding the entrance. We need to get in there...and we couldn't get past them on our own."

"Have no worries, Flynn. We will cut them down." Quelaag's blade pulsed with a dull light, the flesh joining it to her arm writhing. "Their kind knows us and runs from us. This very well could be the last of their kind...and I will take great joy in eliminating them myself. Let us not waste any time. I apologize for my rough treatment earlier...many have heard of our exploits, and many have come seeking our aid as you did now. There are few that we can trust, but you, Flynn, have never failed us." She held out a hand to Resa, my sister taking it as Quelaag let her onto her back. I felt a similar hand on my shoulder, turning around to see Quelaan smiling down at me.

"It has been some time...travel with me, if only for a short while." I took her hand as she helped me onto her back, incredible strength compared to what I remembered. She was a powerful pyromancer, and I could only guess that she'd grown even more terrifying since we'd last met.

"What changed both of you? Quelaag...she wasn't like that before."

"The curse that created demons has had many hosts throughout time. Now, however, they are dwindling...and it seeks to create more. We have both fought against its curse for a while, and only recently Quelaag has started to struggle against it. She hopes that, if we truly become the only remaining demons, it will end its hold over us."

"And you?"

"I am...not so sure. I fear it will consume her more hungrily than before. I pray for her sake that I am wrong...or that she can keep it at bay until we know how to truly end it. Our mother, now slain, created this curse. Even her own daughters do not know how to end it."

"Quelaag will be fine...she's strong. Even if this doesn't solve it, I have faith that she'll hold fast." We were almost outside at this point, Quelaag sitting at the bonfire while the two of us caught up. Once we arrived, I joined Resa on the ground as the four of us stood around the dancing flames.

"Take us where we must go, Flynn. The Ringed City is only a fable to some...its presence is not known to me. If you have been there, you must take us there."

I nodded, extending my hand to Quelaan while Resa gripped the end of Quelaag's fused blade. The four of us were transported to the Ringed City, Quelaag and Quelaan barely fitting in the small space where we appeared. Lapp was gone...I wasn't sure if he was off exploring...but I was confident he'd make his way back around.

"Are they...down there?" Quelaag loomed over the tip, looking down into the massive pit below.

"Yes. Once we're down there, there's no way out."

"Good. That means they cannot flee." Quelaag, with Resa still on her back, leaped down into the pit without so much as turning around.

Quelaan looked back at me, still atop her back. "She is...driven. Are you ready?"

"Let's go." Quelaan leaped from the ground as well...I held on for dear life, arms wrapped around her sides so we didn't get disconnected on our way down. We landed delicately, the eight spider legs absorbing the impact of the ground with ease. Resa had already dismounted, firing a lightning spear at the burning demon that had leaped towards Quelaag. She fended it off easily with her living greatshield, nearly matching its size with her own as she arced her arm upwards, plunging the sword into a shoulder blade.

"I shall purge them." The roaring pyromancy flame of Quelaan swelled to life, a massive fireball arcing overhead that erupted around the other demon. When it clawed itself free, lava dripped from its entire body as a fire raged around it...as well as in its core.

"I can handle the heat. Don't be afraid to catch me in it." I ran towards the demon, claws narrowly missing me as I slid to the side, slamming my club into its arm in retaliation. Another fireball erupted around the two of us...that was fine. The fire meant little to me as my armor bore most of the burden, giving me the chance to leap at the demon again. We were making quick work of them...both of them.

Quelaag had the red one well and truly under control, her sword cutting into it mercilessly, her shield absorbing anything that it could possibly do in return. Resa stayed back a ways, attacking it with lightning spears when she was in a position that couldn't injure Quelaag. It didn't take them much time at all to fell it...and I wasn't even sure if they'd gotten hit in the process.

However, we weren't far behind. A third fireball erupted around me and the demon, giving me the opportunity I needed to slam my club into it once, twice, three times more. It was looking weak now, its claws swiping haphazardly at me. As I moved out of the way. A fourth fireball did it...it slumped to the ground, defeated.

I backed up, joining Quelaag and Resa...something wasn't right. It looked like energy was flowing from the red one to the orange one, a wavering strand of red light dancing across the dim room. I took a drink from my Estus...it looked like we weren't done yet. Eventually, the transfer stopped, one demon now looking like a burnt-out husk, while the other...quite the opposite.

A fiery explosion erupted from it a moment later, and not one cast by Quelaan. The demon roared with new life, looking both larger and more menacing than before. I looked back towards the one it had drawn life from...the body had crumbled, faded to dust. The demon that stood before us was not simply a revival of what we'd fought...from its back sprouted two fully formed wings that it immediately used to take to the skies, leaping into the air as fire burned within its fists. It crashed down right on top of us, a fiery explosion sending me and Resa flying backwards...the sisters were a bit more resilient to such things.

I got off of the ground, looking over to Resa...she wasn't getting up. I ran over to her, pouring Estus down her throat until she snapped back to. "Sorry...I didn't see that coming."

"I don't think anyone did. I'm not sure if we need to help them fight this...but that doesn't mean I'm not going to." Looking back, Quelaag and Quelaan clearly had practice fighting demons to the point that it had transcended art and become science. The demon fired a straight beam of fire from its mouth that Quelaag's shield simply took, the laser diffusing in all directions as it was stopped short. Her sword plunged into its neck roughly, a jerky swing of her arm slicing the gash a little deeper. Quelaan's attacks seemed to be a little more directed than before, even using one that I knew...or at least, had known. Orbs floated in the air around her, firing beams of fire at the demon several times before dissipating. I looked down at my own flame...Karla had fooled me, but the pyromancy I'd learned from that experience was undoubtedly useful. Still...perhaps I'd switch once I was done with this.

I rejoined the sisters, my club slamming into its leg before it took to the skies once more. I was ready this time, dropping my club and bringing both shields up over my head before it could slam down once more. Resa hid behind the cover that I had constructed, fire erupting around both of us as its fists slammed into Quelaag. She took the full force of it with ease, shield holding back the demon. It fired another beam from its mouth, this time sweeping it across the entire field. I was still hidden, the beam searing my shield but not much else. It moved to concentrate its attack on Quelaag...she would not budge.

The demon wouldn't let up, the beam glowing brighter as it diffused around Quelaag's seemingly-impenetrable greatshield. I closed the distance once more, slamming my club into it while Resa finally got to use her scythes, carving at it while it was distracted.

Quelaan's fireball was what finally snapped it out of its blind rage. The explosion went off with enough force to send it falling over on its side, Resa and I both having to roll out of the way to avoid getting crushed. Quelaag walked over to it, sword pulsing on her arm.

"Now die...like the rest of your filth." Her legs knelt down as she plunged the sword into its head, through its neck, and cut its skull clean in half...there was no coming back from that. Quelaag ripped her sword from it, leaving the demon's corpse on the ground.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Flynn. I think we will stay here for a time...there is a chance there are yet-more demons here that must be eliminated. It would be unwise to leave without exploring thoroughly. However, this is something we must do alone, as we have always done alone. If you do find a demon, however...find us, and let us know."

"Actually…" a thought had popped into my mind while we'd fought, one worth bringing to her attention. "There's a rumor of something known as a purging monument within the city. We met someone hoping it would undo his hollowing, and restore his memory. I think that maybe, there's a chance...it can help you too." I moved to gesture for her sword.

Quelaag's brow furrowed, casting a narrow glance to Quelaan. "Yes...I see you two caught up on the journey here. Learn more of this purging monument. If you believe it can fight the demon's blight, then it is worth my consideration. Until then, I will fight it on my own. Quelaan...I'd like a word."

On second thought...I shouldn't have mentioned that, at least not publicly. I looked at Resa, the two of us syncing up as we searched around this place. There had to be a way out...up certainly wasn't an option. We eventually found it, over on the outside of the room, past a few long-gone ruins. At the door was a banner...we'd seen something similar once before, needing to use it to get from the Wall to the Settlement...I could only assume this would be of similar use. I picked it up, walking down a tunnel until we got to a clearing.

I immediately realized why it was called the Ringed City...it should have been obvious, but I'd thought it was more subtle than reality. The sky ahead of us was shrouded in a thick fog, but not enough to mask the curving outside of what had to be the city. I could see the bat-like creatures flying about in the sky, some of them casting a glance towards us as soon as we appeared.

I held up the banner...and they came. I felt them grip my arms and legs, taking us to the skies as we were carried closer and closer to the city. I managed to stay conscious throughout all of it, and before too long we'd landed at the top of a broken staircase. At the base of it I could see a bonfire...that would be useful. We took a short break there...while I had the time, I discarded the pyromancy taught to me by Karla in favor for what I'd found in the painting. My flame seemed to react...a gentleness settling into it for not having to harbor the darker pyromancies. Once that was settled, I looked up to see what was before us...relatively nothing. I saw a giant far off in the distance, a barren portion of the outer wall of the Ringed City connecting us to him.

"Ready?"

I nodded, standing up and donning my sword and shield as we pressed forward...I preferred she shield in most, if not all, scenarios. We descended the latter half of the steps leading to the outer wall...and then chaos broke loose. I saw the giant raise his hands to the sky...and when he did, a legion of phantom archers rose up around us, all dressed in identical, regal armor. I held up my shield, unprepared for what was going to hit us...it didn't help. A dozen arrows pierced my back in rapid succession, but that paled in comparison to the fifty or so that phased right through my shield. The pain was unbearable...but it didn't last long.

 **Resa**

"What just happened?"

I looked around, startled...we'd only been set back about thirty seconds, but the last five of those seemed to release an insurmountable obstacle. They destroyed Flynn just as fast as they did me, meaning that no suit of armor and no shield was going to make the difference. I didn't know how to get past...but I knew we had to. We'd been dropped off here...the demons had delivered us here, and it had to be for a reason. We just figured out how to get past them.

Success did not come quickly...far from it. Each time we ventured out, we got slightly further than before, only to have one-too-many arrows take one of us down. They seemed to be stopped by the environment, but not our equipment...it made knowing what to hide behind easier, if nothing else. Still, it was grueling...just as I thought I was safe, I'd realize I left a spot open, and a dozen arrows would end my life. Other times, it was Flynn...I couldn't fault him when I was suffering just the same.

Eventually, however, we made it. We pushed forward, around, over, running up the stairs on the far side of the wall to reach the giant. We still had to be wary while we were taking him down...he still summoned the army, and we didn't have much in the way of cover. Still, we managed to fell him...and the archers finally went silent.

I let out a sigh of relief...usually, death calmed the adrenaline, but the repeated and unrelenting push we'd been in had put me in a heightened state, my mind swimming with extra inputs while I tried to process everything around me. I fell to the ground, closing my eyes, trying to drown at least a portion of it out. Soon, I felt myself calm once more...and all was good.

We continued forward, finding a stairway behind the giant, coming to walk past an open hallway lined on the left with a statue...a statue of Gwyn's knights. It was pristine, unblemished...along with nearly everything else we'd seen since we set foot in the city proper. Just before this, it had felt like we were at the end of the world, and now all of that was gone. It was as if this place was trapped in a time shortly after its creation, untouched by the ravaged world outside...pristine.

Where the next statue was, a strange creature also stood in the alcove. It looked very insectile with legs, abdomen, and wings, but with a human head that made for a very off-putting sight. I slid my hand towards my scythe...I didn't need it.

"Do you come for refuge in this city?"

Flynn shook his head. "We're...searching for someone. Hoping to find him here."

The insect gave a discomforting chirp. "And does your friend have a name?"

"Gael."

The roach then tilted its head in thought. "I know of a Gael...though I have not heard of him in some time." I could tell it was awkward...perhaps it was that we were different than him, but all three of us stood awkward and confused at each other. I wanted to leave...to find what we'd come here for. "Fear not the dark, my friend. Let the feast begin." Despite those parting words, they weren't sinister...at least, they weren't spoken that way.

"I...thank you." Flynn continued forward as I followed quickly after him, the roach's craned head following us as we moved further. At the base we encountered strange undead wearing bloody and mangled cloaks over their heads. We took them out without too much effort, continuing along the ring until we came to a door. Inside...a bonfire. We weren't injured particularly injured, and yet it was still a welcome sight...it meant that we wouldn't have to push past the wall of archers every time. As we sat, resting our wounds...Lapp showed up. The friendly knight took a seat next to us around the bonfire, discarding his armaments.

"Well...fancy meeting the two of you here. You'll have to forgive me...I'm afraid I've gone and forgotten your names."

I looked to the ground...the hollowing was taking hold of him faster than seemed sustainable. "I'm Resa...this is my brother, Flynn."

He turned to Flynn, nodding. "That's right...I feel like I remember you, for some reason...or maybe it was another Flynn. Anyways, we've made it...we're in the Ringed City now. I think I saw the Purging Monument on the way over...at least, I hope that was it. I'll go and investigate it...I know you two are busy with your own things, and I'd hate to be a burden. However, while we're all gathered here, how about a drink?" He pulled out a small barrel from his belongings, setting out three cups. "This is the last of what I've got...I might not remember you next time, so I'd like to drink while we're here. I don't know what the Purging Monument might reveal about me, or what kind of person I used to be."

"Yeah, Lapp...we can do that." Flynn struggled to get out the words...I knew why. It reminded us both of Greirat, although I wasn't sure if it was easier or harder seeing the changes come more gradually. Still, the similarities were unmistakable...and worrying. Lapp poured each of us around until the small tankard was empty, the three of us downing the invigorating liquid there.

"Now, I'll stay here for a bit, let my wounds heal. Go, explore this place. Isn't it beautiful?"

Yes it was, Lapp...yes it was. I looked towards Flynn, seeing him begrudgingly stand up, grabbing his gear and walking towards the exit of the room. I followed behind him, entering a stairway and fighting past more of the undead as we descended.

"Flynn...if you need to say something, do it now. Don't wait until...you can't."

"I know, Resa...I know. I just don't know what to say...I don't know what to say that would make a difference, I guess. I just look at him, and I see Greirat, and I feel regret. We're going to find that monument...I don't care what it takes." Flynn cut past several more undead, eventually reaching the bottom of the staircase as we were back outside once more. Further ahead, we reached a grassy field lined with a railing that overlooked more of the city.

I looked out...this place was massive...truly massive. From what we'd learned, Gael was just a man. Finding him amidst all of this would be a terrible, terrible chore...if he was even here at all. I saw a cobblestone stairway leading out from where we currently were, winding down and out of sight as a myriad of buildings blocked our view. The most impressive part of it all, however, was how clean it was. This place definitely felt like it was untouched by time...there was no way it'd survived all this time without so much as a statue chipping.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal slamming against metal. When I looked over, Flynn was locked with an undead garbed in black armor...at least, mostly black. At the center of its chest was a void, surrounded by a red outline that glowed with power. That shape...it was the shape of the sun near the end of days, at least before Yuria asserted her control. I wanted more time to think about it, but not right now. Flynn's shield blocked another swing from the fiery sword that the knight held, fire erupting from the impact. He countered with his own weapon, the shield it held shaped like the head of dragon absorbing the strike.

They were evenly matched...in many ways, they seemed quite similar. I rushed to help, splitting my scythes and swinging at the knight's legs while it was occupied. It was vicious...but single-minded. Its attacks were focused primarily on Flynn, but they were so overpowering that there was little else Flynn could do besides defend against them. The only time I was at danger was when it did a flourish with its weapon, the blade swinging around it as I had to dodge out of the way. Eventually, however, it was slain. The light in its chest faded, though the void still remained.

That wasn't a knight...undead, no matter how strong, couldn't survive with a hole in their chest like that. It reminded me of the suit of armor we'd fought at Lothric's castle, and how the armor was simply a vessel for whatever was inside. I didn't want to desecrate this thing...but I was curious to see if it was similar.

I held out my talisman, healing Flynn. "Thanks for taking that...I'll pay more attention next time."

"I should have warned you earlier. You just seemed...at peace. I thought I could try to handle it on my own. Lapp is right...this place is beautiful. That insect asked if we were seeking refuge here...do you think that's what this place has become?"

"I don't know. If it is, however...why are we being attacked?"

"Maybe we'll find the answer to that soon enough, if there is one at all." Flynn continued forward, walking until we could see the entrance of a building. Just in front it was a strange creature...in a way, it reminded me of the travelers from Londor with the odd bucket it wore on its back. However, this one travelled on all fours, and I couldn't see a head at first glance.

As I approached, I noticed a ring of light form around my feet, a chill creeping up from my legs as I lingered. I immediately dashed out, running towards the creature...if this place was a place of refuge, it certainly wasn't very inviting. When my scythes hit the creature, however, it was like hitting a wall...at least, the first few times. Eventually, an underhanded swipe from my scythe flipped it onto its back, where we were able to quickly make work of it.

However, the circle returned...I didn't know if I'd missed the source of it, or there were more. I dashed into the building, walking into a circular room with several floors below. All around us were more of the strange creatures...if they were the source of the light, we probably had to kill all of them in order to make it stop.

It wasn't easy...they were very well hidden. Flynn hurried down to the lower floor while I took out the ones near the top, all the while having to roll out of the way to avoid the rings that appeared. The final one was exceedingly well hidden...I had to leap off of a light fixture dangling from the center to reach a middle level that was otherwise inaccessible before I could finally take it out. As I did, I heard the clash of metal on metal again...when I looked back, Flynn was engaged with another of the strange knights, this one carrying a spear. He was holding his own, but once again, the knight was far too aggressive to give Flynn much room. I leaped from the hidden floor, my scythe cutting down from its back to its hips in one clean swipe. From there, we were able to end it. As we did, I waited for a few seconds...the rings of light had stopped.

We continued outside, reaching the grand staircase that I'd been looking out over earlier. Even still, we weren't alone...and I didn't like what I saw. Three of the strange, grotesque creatures like the one we'd fought with Lapp were now advancing up the stairs. From our current position above them, I could see that where their heads would be, instead there was a black orb, as if they were being controlled...or corrupted.

It'd taken all three of us to put down one...fighting three at a time felt like suicide. I started backing up with one scythe out, my shield in my opposite hand as I climbed further and further up the stairs. They weren't backing down...this was something we couldn't run from. My back bumped into the walls of the building at the top of the stairs, stopping me in my tracks.

I moved forward, the first of the three monsters still charging towards us. "We have to do something, Flynn…now."

"Okay." He called forth his flame, sending out three beacons of fire in quick succession. They hovered there, starting to rain fire on the monster, forcing it to hold up its greatsword to block. As it did, Flynn charged in for the fight, his flaming sword slashing across its now-exposed chest while he had the chance. As he did, however, the second knight caught up to him, preparing to raise its sword in an attempt to catch Flynn.

I snap-fired a spear from my talisman, catching it off balance enough to cause its sword to plunge into the stairway. I ran forward, switching my frozen scythe for the one wreathed in black flames, remembering how Flynn's sword had burned away at it. The orbs he had conjured were just starting to peter out, giving the monster he was fighting a chance to retaliate...which it certainly did. Both monsters slammed their swords down at once, Flynn blocking the attack while I rolled out of the way, tumbling down the stairs while I had the boon of invisibility to aid me. I slashed at the monster's back, drawing its attention while a fiery inferno erupted around Flynn.

I stared down the monster, dodging to the right as another sword came at me, slicing at it as I got up. This continued back and forth...dodge, swipe, dodge, swipe, slowly getting into a rhythm as I outmaneuvered it.

And then the third one reached us. I'd forgotten about it, my senses dulled from getting into a rhythm, causing its sword to send me tumbling up the stairs, slamming into the door at the very center of it. I let out a groan of pain...that wasn't good.

"Are you okay?"

I looked around, confused...the voice was feminine, and definitely not from Flynn. I crawled forward, restoring myself with my miracle. I didn't have time to respond...Flynn was in danger. All three were around him now, his shield unable to block all three of them at once. I conjured several lightning spears, throwing them at all three of them as I tried to buy him space. I didn't have something to deal with this...Wrath of the Gods would have been perfect, but I'd foregone that quite a while ago for...the Lifehunt Scythe.

I ran forward, not asking permission this time...there wasn't enough time. I used my natural height from the staircase to jump onto Flynn's shoulders, sweeping my talisman in a wide arc in front of me as I conjured the scythe, following it up with my real scythe immediately afterwards. I sliced through all three of them, the hunger from the miracle restoring the rest of my wounds as I landed on the ground. I landed on the ground just in front of Flynn, tucking into a ball and rolling between two of them as I sprung out from behind. Another inferno raged as soon as I was out of the way...and then a lightning spear flew overhead.

No, not a spear...an arrow. They were fired much faster, and I could see a more defined shape to them than my spears. Several stuck into one of the monsters, dropping it to the ground as the arrows faded away. Left behind was nothing...these were purely conjured by some form of magic.

The fight was back in our favor, now two on two...plus whomever summoned the arrows. I ran back to one of them, drawing its attention as I slashed with twin scythes at it from afar, cutting down what little of it was still standing. Flynn dealt with the third in the meantime, blade cutting it down quickly.

When they both fell, I could finally see who had fired the arrows, the electric bow still crackling in her hands as she released the bowstring. She was dressed in elegant attire that certainly gave the air of authority, but at the same time looked durable enough to fight as necessary. As the bow faded, I could see her holding a talisman in her one hand, a strange weapon currently hiding behind her back. "I apologize for intruding, but you never responded to my inquiry. I am Shira. You are?"

"Resa...this is my brother, Flynn. Thank you."

She shook her head. "It is no bother. I stay here, keeping watch over this city, and the few people that still reside within it...those that have not been consumed by anger, at least." She glanced down at the three fallen monsters, continuing. "There is a beast here, one that plagues the land. I know we have only met, but none have come to this city in ages...I fear you may be the only ones that can put an end to it."

There was a silence for a few seconds, as if she was waiting for a response. "We can try, Shira...what is the issue?"

That seemed to put her at ease, a wave of relief washing over her. "A dragon, Midir, has become touched by darkness. Where once he simply inhabited this city, now he threatens to destroy it. He draws closer, his anger and malice now unmatched. If he were left unattended, I fear he would bring an end to the city."

"Where is he." Flynn's voice was filled with confidence...if he wanted to fight this Midir, I certainly wouldn't take that away from him.

"At the base of the staircase is a horrid, horrid swamp...head due right. He used to reside in the caverns below the city. Now, however, he guards the paths leading there. None have been able to cross it in quite some time."

My brother nodded. "We'll look into it...I can't promise we'll end a dragon, but I can promise that we'll try."

"When you find where he resides, call me. I live for this city, protect it. I would not ask you to embark on so dangerous a task without offering my own aid. Like all dragons, he fears the lightning. I can keep him at bay." She held out her talisman, an action that I mimicked. We'd fought enough dragons to know that Shira spoke the truth...all of them writhed in pain upon being struck by my lightning spears. If Midir was no different than them, then at least we had a hope of fighting him...if he was powerful enough to terrorize an entire city on his own, then I doubted we'd seen a more powerful dragon.

"Thank you, Shira. We will come for you when we have more information." I turned around, the two of us walking down the stairs. After we were out of earshot of Shira, I had a question on my mind that I needed an answer to. "What comes first. Lapp, or Shira?"

"Lapp." No hesitation...it was the answer I was expecting. "We find the Purging Monument first. I'm...I'm not losing another person to hollowing. I just...can't. Now that Quelaag suffers from it as well, I can't waste any time. After we've found it, and only after...then we can handle Midir. We'll search everywhere else first...I have a feeling that once we start chasing a dragon, we won't get the chance to stop until he's dead. If the Purging Monument is somewhere down past what he's guarding...well, we'll know that by process of elimination."

"And then, Gael?"

He nodded. "And then Gael."


	37. Chapter 37

**Flynn**

 **SL118 - 30(35) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 38(43) VIT - 40 STR - 16 DEX - 17 INT - 17 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL118 - 28 VGR - 30 ATT - 15 END - 32 VIT - 12 STR - 35(38) DEX - 12 INT - 32 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

I nodded my understanding. "Alright. Then let's go and find the Monument." We started down the stairs, a few more of the massive monsters slowing us down as we descended. As we went, I could see a massive swamp in front of us...if it was even a swamp at all. There was no smell of death, no fetid waters...and yet, the land in front of us was teeming with a black and oily liquid that stretched endlessly in front of us. There was a half-sunken building in the center of it, only the top stretching outwards. Besides that, I could see a drove of insects flitting about in the murky waters, along with untold others that probably swam at or beneath the surface. "Which way first?"

Flynn looked towards the left, stepping foot in the swamp. "Shira said Midir was to the right...I'm going to remain hopeful that the Monument is down there. Let's go the other way first, and circle around...hope that we can find it earlier, if not spot it."

I followed Flynn, not making it far in the black swamp before finding an inlet to the left, leading around and between the buildings. We saw more of the strange, hunched over undead huddled in the far back, the strange aura of light encircling me once again. We made quick work of them, only stopping to look around once the area was cleared and the aura was gone. The only way forward from here was a ladder up to the city again, which Flynn started scaling.

At the top, we followed a staircase forward, splitting into paths to the left and right. We were forced to the left...a knight came running at us from over the bridge, Flynn blocking it with his shield and intercepting the blow. As he dealt with it, another one circled around from the side...he couldn't hold off both at once.

I stowed my talisman and split my scythe, one of them blocking the spear that was coming for him while the other cut at its chest. I dove out of the way as it now focused its attention on me, invisibly circling it only to spring up at its back, hacking once more. It spun about, catching my second scythe with its shield...which then breathed fire.

It caught me completely unawares...none of the previous had done this. The flames washed over me, burning my chest while the knight plunged its spear into my side. I disengaged by jumping backwards, joining my spears as I reached for my Estus, guarding myself as I tended to the fresh wounds. Once I could feel them mending I stowed it, cutting at the knight once with my scythe, circling around behind it as I split them in two once more. I swiped at each knight's legs, managing to catch the one on Flynn unawares. As it fell to the ground, his greatsword plunged into its chest, followed by his club utterly crushing it. We finished the other one up shortly, the sound of the insects finally being all that I could hear.

"Let's keep going...the always seem to guard the way forward. Something's back here." He walked across the bridge, following thin walkways that clung to the buildings as we fought past more of the undead along the way. At the end, we reached a circular building lined with the statues of several knights...and Lapp. He was sitting down, back leaned up against the wall with his armaments placed to the side. "Ah, well...seems we're destined to meet each other, isn't it? I...what was it, again?"

"Flynn and Resa."

"Yes...Flynn and Resa. I'm sorry...I can just feel myself slipping, the threads holding me together slowly starting to unravel. I'm forgetting things that I feel like I should know...I'm in this city, searching for...oh blast, what was it again?"

I couldn't look at him...it hurt too much. It hadn't been long since we'd last seen him...not only had he forgotten who we were once again, but he was also forgetting who he was, and why he was here. It was very clear that we were pressed for time...if we took too much longer, he might not remember to even get to the Purging Monument. That made things challenging, but I was willing to bear that challenge. Resting at a bonfire was certainly out of the question unless absolutely necessary...I knew that we always spent far more time there than it felt. "You're seeking the Purging Monument. To clear your hollowing."

"Yes! That's it...it was just on the tip of my tongue. Funny how that is, but I suppose that's the short of it. I've been searching around here quite a bit, as it is, but I haven't run across it yet. I do hope I find it soon...I worry I'll go searching and won't remember what I'm searching for. This place is rather dangerous...I'd hate to get lost out there." His voice showed clear signs of fear...as if he knew that that was a very real reality ahead of him.

Flynn adamantly shook his head. "You'll be just fine, Lapp. We'll find it, and you'll get better. Stay here, if you can...once we find it, we need to be able to find you. Can you do that? Can you remember that?"

Lapp nodded. "I can...at least, I can for right now. Let's make it a bit easier." He stood up, dragging his greatshield over to the door, placing it long-ways so that it blocked the lower part of the door. "Now, even if I do forget, I might be able to surmise that my past self decided it best to stay in here. That should be enough."

I smiled. "I believe in you Lapp. We'll get everything sorted out. It's around here somewhere, for sure."

I pulled Flynn back away from Lapp, my voice dropping to a low whisper. "Are you okay with leaving him here? We can bring him with us...I don't know if that will help though. I'm not sure I trust him to stay here, despite our best efforts."

"Resa...we have to have faith. He's made it this far...he can make it just a little bit longer. We have to hurry, though. I'm less worried about him leaving than I am him attacking us when we return."

I nodded my understanding, looking back towards Lapp, too dazed out to even realize we'd been conversing. "We'll be back soon, Lapp. Promise."

"Take care, Finn and Resha. It's been a pleasure getting to meet you."

I closed my eyes in pain...he was deteriorating so, so fast. We exited the room, Flynn's pace immediately quickening as we exited. "We have to hurry...you know that, right."

I nodded. "I'll follow your lead, Flynn. I promise."

"Okay." We started walking back, making it to the bridge before Flynn stopped. "What is...that?"

I followed his pointed hand, looking up to a structure on the level above where we were...it certainly was odd. It looked like an monument that followed similar architecture to everything else around it...except for the skulls. They clung to it like growths, hundreds if not thousands of black, empty skulls smothering half of the monument. "I don't know...but I think it would benefit us to find out."

Flynn moved to circle the ground we were on, searching for any way up...there was none. I could see a bridge that crossed over the grand stairway leading to it, but it was night impossible to tell where it originated as it wound its way around the buildings. There certainly could be other ways of accessing it...the Ringed City had a way of twisting and turning around on itself.

"We have to get up there. Let's continue circling...if we find something, we take it." He saw a path carved into the rocks along the wall, a stairway showing that it wasn't just coincidental...it was intentionally there. We hopped off of the architectured walkways as we started climbing, a large building carved into the rock ahead of us. It was certainly possible that there was a tunnel that led back to the monument...it would be a lucky find, but one we couldn't afford to pass up. We walked through the open doorway, entering into a small room inside.

There were two exits - one that continued along the side of the wall, another heading towards the swamp. I saw another one of the knight statues overlooking the swamp as Flynn continued to the other exit, poking his head outside.

I continued staring at the statue...it was far more detailed than the others, the armor actually looking metal as opposed to the stone of the others. It wielded a massive hammer in its left hand, a weapon far larger and heavier than Flynn had ever carried...and perhaps even larger than he could carry. It looked to be a commander of some sort...perhaps why the statue was more high-quality.

No...it wasn't a statue. I saw subtle movements - a bend at the elbow, a slight roll of the neck, a tap of its foot...it was very much alive. Why though? No other silver knights were around here...clearly they had been in the past, based on the statues, but I hadn't seen signs of living ones until now. I had already assumed it was a commander...he could probably survive more than the others. "Excuse me...do you know anything about the Purging Monument?"

The figure immediately spun around...I regretted my decision to speak up. Red eyes glared at me as it drew its shield, ducking low under the stone doorway to allow for its oversized weapon to get through. Its walk was steady, confident...imposing. It swung the hammer down in front of me without ever responding, the slam sending bits of debris into the air. The next attack was a wide swing from left to right...for as massive of a weapon as it was, the knight certainly knew how to use it. I threw myself to the ground to avoid getting slammed into the wall, scrambling to my feet as the third swing crashed into the ground where I'd just been.

"Resa?"

"Busy!" I ran past the knight, drawing my scythe and grabbing my talisman. I performed the Sacred Oath followed immediately by Deep Protection...we couldn't afford the time of going back to a bonfire, and I had a feeling that one mistimed dodge of that hammer would promptly end my life. I needed all the help I could get. Once both miracles were flowing through me I split the scythes in two, dodging out of the way as I fought back. Flynn came back from outside, immediately grabbing his club when he saw just what we were up against. He rushed in after me, a massive overhead swing of the knight's hammer coming straight for him. My brother clutched the club with both hands, bracing for impact.

For once, Flynn was using the smaller weapon. The club slammed into the ground as the hammer hit it, Flynn dodging out of the way as he reached for new gear. I cut several times at the knight's back, narrowly avoiding another attack as I swung low. Flynn managed to get his shield out in time, holding his ground against the overbearing weapon. I swung hard, gouging each shoulder with a scythe blade to force the knight to let off of Flynn, giving my brother space.

However, that came with a cost. The knight spun around, catching me off guard as the head of the hammer slammed into my side, throwing me into the wall with incredible force. I hung there for a second before falling to the ground, barely clinging to life...had I not cast those miracles, I most certainly would be dead. I'd let go of both weapons when I'd been flung, leaving me defenseless besides my talisman...which meant I wasn't defenseless at all. I rolled out of the way as the knight tried to end my life with one more swing, the Lifehunt Scythe ravaging it as I felt my wounds begin to heal. I did it once more, the imminent danger gone as I sucked more life from the knight. I backed off, reaching for my Estus flask.

Flynn kept the knight held off, preparing for another blow. The knight swung at Flynn, hammer high overhead in a motion it'd done several times already. This time, however, Flynn stepped to the side, the hammer slamming into the ground with a shower of debris.

Immediately, Flynn went into motion. His sword slammed into the knight's hands, relinquishing control over the weapon as Flynn let go of his own, his hands going towards the grand hammer. I could tell it was heavy, even for him...but somehow, he managed to lift it. He kept it low, only needing one swing as he turned the weapon against its owner, slamming it into the knight's side with enough force to send him to the floor. Flynn reversed his grip, allowing him to take the weapon up and over his head, letting gravity do the rest...I averted my gaze as I heard the knight's armor crunch, followed by its bones crunch...and then fade. When I looked back, Flynn was still holding the hammer, his club as well as both my scythes lying on the ground. I walked over, retrieving my weapons and joining them. "Please tell me you aren't keeping that...it borders on nonsensical."

He hefted it over his shoulder, both hands on the handle in order to keep it from falling behind him. "I agree...but we aren't here for all that much longer. We find Purging Monument, then Midir, then Gael...and then we're back at the First Flame, where it all began. If there's ever a time to do something nonsensical, I think it's when there's not much time to deal with the consequences. It's absurdly heavy...and I can barely swing it hard enough to make it worth it...but I certainly can."

"Okay. I don't want to hear you complaining when you can't fit through a tight space though, got it?" I couldn't help the smile that slid across my face as I looked at him...it was ridiculous. The head of the weapon was wider than he was, with a handle almost as tall...it was as if the weapon wielded him. "Anyways, did you find anything back there?"

He turned back towards where he'd been drawn from before the fight broke out. "No...nothing. Let's head back, continue circling the swamp. There's a chance we'll run into something...I hope."

"We will, Flynn. We'll help him."

We exited the room, Flynn leaving the club where he'd found it...there was no hope of him carrying both at once. We were unable to get back to where we'd been previously, but a series of tiered outcroppings helped us back down to the oily floor without too much hardship. From there, we continued our circling of the swamp, hoping to find something, anything, that might point us towards the monument. I was hopeful that it was indeed the Purging Monument...that meant we knew it existed, and we just had to find out how to get there. That part couldn't be that hard.

As we circled, we came by quite the array of adversaries...no shortage of the strange insects, shaped similarly to the creature we'd spoken to earlier, but nowhere near as friendly. On the other side of the swamp was another of the giants like we'd seen back at the entrance...we avoided its sight, but there was no doubt we'd have to deal with it later. We passed by more of the hunched undead guarding what appeared to be an empty arena, nothing but a knife in the center of it. I picked it up, inspecting it...at first glance, it just seemed to be a knife, likely good for throwing. I put it back...I had my spears for that. We continued circling, starting to reach the far end evidenced by the rocky walls approaching us.

As we moved further, however, I started to see dead creatures...lots of them, namely the massive monsters that we'd had difficulty fighting. There seemed to be a good half-dozen all sunken and destroyed, armor battered and...scorched. It didn't look like a scorch that came from a fire...rather, it reminded me of the bruises I left from my lightning spears. My mind immediately jumped to Shira...she had similar skills.

However, it wasn't Shira. As I looked around the dead, I had passed by what I thought was just another dead body...it wasn't. Standing not far from us was the armor we'd fought in Lothric's Castle. It was smaller now, slightly larger than me and just about on par with Flynn...but the armor was unmistakable. I couldn't tell from here if it was a person wearing the armor, or simply the armor itself...I had trouble believing the latter. We'd utterly demolished it, but even before then it had been inhabited by the tree-like beings. Those weren't around...if it was simply armor, what was inside it?

There was a good chance we'd find out. A metallic roar bellowed from the armor, its axe crackling with lightning as it slammed the weapon into the ground, the lighting arcing through the oily surface like water. I leaped into the air as I avoided it, Flynn shuddering as the lightning coursed through him. I started running forward, Flynn slogging forward as he struggled to sift through the thick oil.

I reached the armor first, scythes swinging at its leg as I dove around its shield. To my surprise, the blades cut cleanly through the armor, nearly cutting through its entire shin...that ruled out the possibility that someone was inside. That, to me, meant that the only possibility was that it was being controlled...but by what? I didn't have an answer to that, and I doubted I would get one.

The armor struck back, bashing its shield at me to send me tumbling into the filth. Flynn finally reached it, shield slamming into its exposed chest as his armor plunged into the opening he'd just made. The armor stumbled backwards, countering as its axe dug into Flynn's shoulder, lightning coursing through my brother's shoulder and down across his armor. I got back to my feet, the oil dripping from my armor and scalp, obscuring my vision but not enough to seriously impact my capabilities. I leaped into the air as its axe swung at my feet, both scythes digging into each shoulder on my way down. Once again, it tore through the armor without hitting any sort of flesh, roots, or otherwise. I was starting to think that the armor was simply...alive, through no external means. It reminded me of the Iron Golem we'd fought so long ago, guarding the way to Anor Londo...so long ago.

Flynn kept up his assault, blocking another strike of its axe with his shield as his flaming greatsword plunging through its chest. When he pulled it out, I could see straight through it, nothing even remotely in the way...it was, simply, alive.

That meant that I didn't have to feel any remorse...nothing within this thing was living. I hacked at its back several times, slicing through the armor cleanly while Flynn was busy keeping it distracted. Quickly, the armor was beginning to stumble and falter, unable to keep itself supported due to the tears in its structure.

Flynn did the trick. Once again, all it took was one swing from his hammer, crashing into and through the armor's shield, the armor breaking into pieces as the unstoppable weapon ravaged it. It fell to the ground in pieces...I thought I saw it trying to pull itself back together, but either my eyes were playing tricks on me or it simply gave up. The pieces were half-sunken into the oil, now looking like everything around it...it had most certainly done all of this.

"I'll come back for it."

I looked at Flynn, surprised. The armor he wore now was given to him by Quelaag and Quelaan, but beyond that it fit his fighting style perfectly. "Are you sure? It's...well, it's certainly a change."

He nodded. "I'd try to work with it now, but Quelaag needs to make it to the Purging Monument as well, and I don't want her to think I'm not me...changing my armor just isn't worth it right now. However, you can see the resemblance. It reminds me of Ornstein, at least...reminds me of that." His sword was resting on my shoulder...the armor of Ornstein. "The old and the new...I don't see a more fitting way to go out."

"Why are you so suddenly focused on the end? We're here...we're experiencing this place. Why the focus on what comes afterwards?"

A shrug. "I see Lapp...I see Quelaag...they're both potentially looking at the end, or at least they're close to it right now. We're lucky, you and I...I went hollow once, briefly, but other than that I think we've been pretty fortunate. Everyone around us...not so much. We've seen a lot of people die, and a lot of people go hollow...it's rough. I know that, once this is over, we'll be back at the First Flame once again...and I'm just preparing myself for that finality."

"You don't think there will be another bell? Another call to action?"

He shook his head. "No...I don't know who made that call, but it's clear it failed. I think we're one of the few that sacrificed ourselves to the Flame and were willing to do so again. Even then...that might just be because we failed. I think if they all forth the dead again, they'll meet similar results...I think this is the end of it all."

"Well…" I let out a sigh...now he had me thinking of the end as well. "In that case, let's not go out quietly. We have our time here...let's make the most of it. We can come back here after we find the Purging Monument...I doubt the armor's going anywhere. Plus, we have the soul of the Demon...we should see what we can do with it." I patted my belongings...I'd picked it up in the aftermath of the fight. Using the Transposing Kiln had been an interesting experience, to say the least, but one that I was eager to try again. We'd certainly have to go to Andre to get the armor repaired, especially with Flynn's final blow with his armor crunching most of it beyond use. While we were there, we could see what the soul could give us.

"Alright, it's a deal. However...priorities." We still hadn't seen any signs of a way to the monument...but we still had half a swamp to go. We continued circling, all the while knowing that the giant was drawing nearer and nearer. There was almost nothing around us, this half of the swamp far more desolate than where we'd been.

Soon, however, the giant loomed over us. We tried to avoid its notice, hanging close to a sinking building with several of the knights upon it...but we couldn't escape. A legion of ethereal archers sprung into existence, albeit one smaller than what we'd faced before, arrows launching at both of us from afar while we managed to avoid it. We'd learned how to deal with these...and the sunken building provided great cover. I drew the archer's attention, firing a lightning spear from behind cover while Flynn waited out their assault. Once it was gone, he rushed forward...I stayed behind, continuing to fire a constant barrage of spears from safety. When the next round of archers sprang to life, Flynn managed to drop to the ground and avoid most of them, the rest phasing through his armor...I healed his wounds, giving him the strength he needed to keep up the pursuit. After the third wave, he'd made it to the giant...but at the cost of almost all of my miracles.

However, that didn't matter. Flynn held fast against the fourth wave, striking the giant with his sword while taking the brunt of the arrows. I fired two more lightning spears, fully depleting my reserves...but the giant fell. As it did, the archers that had been ready to fire faded away, Flynn ready to hide behind his shield...we both knew it wouldn't help, but we'd been battle-trained too much to do otherwise.

By the end of it, however, he was in bad shape. He consumed a large portion of his Estus alleviating the wounds, but we were running out of resources...my talisman was all but useless, I had a nearly-untouched Estus flask, and Flynn's was half empty...and we still hadn't found the slightest bit of a sign. We'd circled just about the entire swamp at this point...if we could, in fact, reach the monument we'd seen earlier, I had to hope it was in the final stretch.

Flynn moved even faster, avoiding the sinking building for now...from what we'd been told, Midir was in that direction. Our rotation took us to land, passing by a few fading trees and up, back near the grand staircase. I followed my brother down a small ledge, up a stairway and into a building...I was beginning to get hope.

Inside, we found an unlit bonfire...and little else. I moved to ignite the bonfire while Flynn searched the space, finding little of note. The only thing of importance was an iron-barred door at the far end of the room...locked. Flynn gripped both sides with his hands, shaking the door with all of his might. Despite his best efforts, all he could do was shake it...it wouldn't come loose.

"We've got to get through here...we have to search everywhere."

I moved over his shoulder, looking by him to see what was in the room beyond...surprisingly little. The statues of the silver knights that we'd seen nearly everywhere else around the complex gave way to kneeling statues of the knights we'd faced here, a devouring hole in their chest carved into even the statues. It was certainly interesting...why there, and not anywhere else? I could also see a hallway leading into the adjacent room from the opposite end...I pointed it out to Flynn. "Let's circle back around, and see if we can find how to get in there. Based on the direction, we might have to deal with Midir for a bit...but hopefully nothing too long. We know where we need to go...let's stay focused on the goal."

Flynn nodded, pacing urgently around the room...I could tell that the situation was getting into his head a bit. "Okay, okay...yeah, you're right. I'm...I'm just worried, that's all."

I patted him on the shoulder, forcing him to stop pacing and hold still. "I am too, Flynn, for both Lapp and Quelaag. I'll follow your lead...I know you can do this. Let's see it through to the end."

"Okay...thanks, sis."

I smiled, starting to follow him out the door. "Anytime."

We traced our path backwards, knowing full well where we'd end up...it was the only outlet we hadn't explored. I could spot two knights on the sunken building, wielding a variety of armaments as they turned to face us, weapons blazing and ready. We hadn't rested...we didn't have the time. I engaged the first, ducking under its shield and cutting at both of its legs while Flynn took on the other one. For every attack it dealt, I dealt five back to it...with each passing knight, I was getting better at avoiding their attacks. However, by the end of it, I was still weary, most of my Estus going into restoring my wounds. A second jumped me, catching me unawares as it dropped down from the rooftops above...by the time we'd finished that off, both of our Estus flasks were drained entirely.

I wasn't going to give up hope though...not yet. The building had a broken section of railing along the back that led to a rocky outcropping, a crumbling bridge extending out in front of us. We neared closer, only to be stopped in our tracks by an earth-shattering roar that reverberated through the sky. A few seconds later, and the bridge was bathed in a coating of blackish-red flames as a deep purple dragon screamed by. It bore two sets of wings, the beats of which were nearly enough to knock me to the ground. Midir...at least I hoped it was Midir, and not some lesser dragon, came to a stop above a tunnel entrance at the far end, its massive frame staring daggers at us as we looked on in fear. It was hard to tell from this distance, but it felt larger than even Seath...and it certainly looked more threatening.

"Over there." I pointed out a path to our right that avoided the bridge, taking us more directly to where we wanted to go. As we followed it, I saw a doorway leading into the buildings that hugged the wall...upon passing through it, it was the one we wanted. The iron bars stared at us from the other side, the lock easily openable to let us pass through to the bonfire.

We were here...now, it was time to see if our efforts had paid off. At first glance, the room seemed empty...two exits, and little else.

"Show your...humanity?"

I looked over to Flynn...he was facing a wall, hand pointing at some etching on the wall. I moved to stand beside him, reading it. "Show your humanity." Three simply words...the writing wasn't Gael's to be certain, but the style was certainly similar. Three words. No context...and I had no clue what it meant.

Immediately, Flynn sunk to the floor, back pressed against the wall with his head buried in his hands. "What does it mean...what does it mean? Humanity...humanity doesn't exist anymore! It lost its purpose ages ago...so how do we show it?"

"Do you think it means something else? Like...as in generosity? Humanitarian?" I didn't have any idea what it meant...my mind was going through the same process that Flynn's was, just silently. We were staring at a brick wall...and mentally, it didn't feel much different."

He shook his head. "No...this place was built in the age of Gwyn, right? Humanity existed back then...everyone had it, and everyone wanted more. I can't believe it's a play on words...I just wish we had even one piece of humanity...left." His final word was spoken with a level of clarity...as if he'd realized something.

"What is it?"

"Stay here...I don't have the answer, but I might know who to talk to. See if you can figure it out...maybe what I'm doing isn't necessary." He started towards the iron door, walking towards the bonfire.

"And who's that?"

His voice faded as he sat at the bonfire, immediately whisking himself away. "Quelaan!"

 **Flynn**

She would know...hell, there was even a chance she still had humanity, after how much she'd been fed. I just had to know where to find her. I knew that time was still a very, very precious resource, and not one that I intended to waste.

I went first to the lake...it was where I'd always met them, and where I hoped they would be once more. I roamed the halls of the ruins, calling out both Quelaag and Quelaan's name...nothing. Cursing, I ran back to the bonfire. I had to hope that that meant they were still somewhere within the Ringed City...somewhere I could reach them.

I went to where we'd fought the demon, breathing a sigh of relief...there they were. However, my relief was short-lived upon seeing Quelaag...she was far, far worse than before. Her sword had grown to wholly consume her arm, her hand devoured by the ravenous blade as it extended, splitting into jagged edges above her shoulder, the metallic flesh even smothering her armor. Her other arm wasn't much better, the greatshield she bore nearly doubling in size from last we met, large enough to actually weigh her down, as well as completely dominating her left arm. The spider's chitin was equally demonized, thick and unnatural growths sprouting from her rear and bloating her legs with unhealthy-looking plates...if this was all the effect of the demon's curse, it had only sped up as demons were slaughtered. I couldn't see much of her face, her auburn hair covering it...but given how the rest of her looked, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know just how bad it was.

"Quelaan?" Her sister was there as well, somehow untainted by the blight...that was good. I needed her to be healthy enough to at least respond to my request...if not come aid me in a more direct manner. Upon calling out for her she immediately looked my way, eight hurried legs scuttling towards me.

"Flynn...please tell me you have more information about the Purging Monument. Quelaag is much, much worse...she hasn't much time left."

I didn't want to hear that...that meant two people might die to my lack of timeliness. "That's why I'm here. We've found something...our only lead yet. On a wall are the words "Show your humanity." Nothing else...when the bell woke us up, all of our belongings had been stolen. Do you…"

She shook her head...my heart sunk. "No, any humanity the Chaos Servants provided me has long since been used. However, I know of a pyromancy...one I found in our travels, capable of taking life's essence and granting it physical form as humanity. Given the right conditions, it is possible. Take me there...it is possible the necessary components are nearby."

"Will she be...okay?" I looked over towards Quelaag...I wanted to pass it off as my eyes showing me what I didn't want to see, but I could have sworn I saw her flesh shifting with each passing second.

"If we hurry...yes. Take my hand, and show me where I must go." I led her back to the bonfire, envisioning the bonfire within the room I'd just been at...a moment later, and we were there.

As soon as we got there, however, her attention didn't follow me..she was looking outside. When she spoke, the voice in my head was...wanting. "What is that...smell? My pyromancy...there is a source of humanity nearby larger than anything I've ever seen!" She pushed through the large doorway, legs squeezing through as she forced her way outside. "This lake...it is humanity's essence coalesced. It is...wondrous."

How had I not figured it out...I cursed myself under my breath. It wasn't oil...it was humanity. I hurried outside as I followed Quelaan, finding her standing at the lake's edge. I was surprised that she could smell it, when Resa and I both had smelled nothing. However, Quelaan had consumed far more humanity than either of us many, many times over...it was what brought her to life. This was why I called for her...I knew she would have the answer.

When I found her, Quelaan's pyromancy flame was out, her body low to the liquid's surface with her pyromancy flame extended lower. The flame was drawing the lake into it, her pyromancy flame absorbing the color as it shifted from crimson to black. By the time she was finished, she was holding a sprite of humanity slightly larger than myself...and she crushed it, absorbing its essence into herself. As its effects took hold, what little skin showed beyond her robe positively glowed with health.

"I'm...I'm sorry. It has been ages since I've gotten even a drip of humanity...this was not an opportunity that I could afford to pass up. Here." She performed the pyromancy again, this time producing a sprite that I could hold in both hands. "Take this to where you need it...I will remain here, and continue to feed. If you have need of me, yell. I will come. This gift you have provided me...it is more than I could possibly wish for."

Despite her tone, Quelaan's voice was practically dripping with want...to her, a lake of humanity had to be the most potent gift one could provide, and I'd sent her to it entirely on accident. I carried the small sprite that she'd provided me while Quelaan continued to perform the pyromancy, flame shifting darker once more as she produced another man-sized sprite. If humanity gave her strength...I was cautiously curious just what she'd be like after she'd had her fill.

I moved back to Resa, sprite in my hand. When I moved to the inscription, the humanity leaped from my hand of its own volition, floating towards the ceiling. As it hit the ceiling, a hatched opened up...and a ladder fell to the ground. I still didn't know if this would lead to the Purging Monument, but I had to have hope. If it didn't...still, whatever was past such a puzzle was certainly worth investigating.

Up and up I climbed, eventually reaching the end and finding ourselves in a hallway, a staircase ahead of us. At its peak was a doorway, leading outside. There, we found the rooftops...we were going in the right direction. I dropped down the small ledge ahead of us, the fall too steep to scale up...we were here until the end. Ahead of us were two knights...Resa was still barely alive, and I hadn't healed much during my brief stop at the bonfire. We had one chance to get this right...I couldn't afford to let it slip from my grasp.

"Quelaan!"

I had to hope that she'd heard me...because the two knights most certainly did. They came charging at us, one each, a spear slipping past my shield and plunging into my side. I managed to block the next one, the tip of the spear slamming into my shield as I struck back. As I did, however, the sword of its ally managed to cut into Resa, my sister retreating away...she limped backwards, blood flowing swiftly from the fresh wound, leaving me to defend against both knights.

"Quelaan!"

I backed up, slamming my fist into the ground as fire erupted all around me...I had to buy as much time as I could, and that meant disruptions. One of the knights acted as a feint, drawing my shield out of the way while the other took advantage of my forced vulnerability. I felt the spear wedge itself deep into me, violently ripping out as I stumbled, struggling to keep on my feet.

"Quelaan."

I could barely force the words out, struggling to defend against both of them. The spear caught my shield while the sword gouged my shield arm's shoulder, making the next strike against me that much easier to land. I was failing to hold on, but I had to...Quelaag, and Lapp, depended on it.

"Quelaan…"

Just as the deathblow was about to be dealt, the knight's sword high in the air above my exposed body, I felt a blast of heat fly past me, both knights getting sent flying into the nearby wall. Quelaan stood in their wake...magnificent. Though she'd been healthy ever since I'd restored her, now she looked like the pinnacle of vitality...and destruction. A wave of searing-hot fire flew from her pyromancy flame, heating the air even from as far away as I was, and positively incinerating the knights. She held her hand to the sky, calling forth a series of small fireballs from the heavens that rocketed down upon the knights, bathing them and the ground in fire.

"Burn." Quelaan lunged towards one of the two knights, her entire arm covered in flames that leaped into the knight as she grabbed its husk of a body, lifting it far up on the ground as what was left of it burst into flames. She did the same to the other, leaving the two burnt-out bodies on top of each other. "I'm sorry...the pyromancy could not be interrupted. Do you need assistance...I can tend to your wounds, should you need it."

I looked over to Resa...she was badly, badly injured. "I don't think she would complain. I wouldn't either."

Quelaan nodded, approaching me first, and then Resa, using an unusual pyromancy that acted similarly to Resa's miracles. Once she was done she looked at me, gesturing around her. "Do you think this is the path to the Monument?"

I nodded. "If it isn't, I don't know what is." I continued forward, Quelaan leading the way as we navigated around the top of a building that was in the way. Up ahead was a third giant...this one lasted a fraction of the time as the other two, not even able to summon one wave of archers as Quelaan's pyromancies left nothing in their wake. There was a staircase leading down from here...as we descended it, I could see the Purging Monument, at least I hoped, in the near distance.

"That's it." I pointed it out to Quelaan...the path was clear from here. "If you want to go find Quelaag, you should be able to get back...you can scale the walls, if nothing else."

"I will return with her, Flynn...thank you, both for the gift, and for finding this." She turned around, vertically scaling the walls as she made her departure. I synced back up with my sister...I'd been acutely focused on Quelaan ever since I'd gone for her.

"Before we go tell Lapp...there's something I want to see if this can do." I descended the stairs, crossing a bridge that led the final steps towards the Monument.

"And what's that?"

I took off my helmet, revealing the scarred and hollowed face Yoel had left me with. "This. I didn't seek a remedy to remind myself not to be tempted by the powers of darkness, and well...the fact that I went to Karla proves that it didn't work. I don't need to live with my shame...I spent so long telling you to do something, and then I did the opposite. If this can fix the brand I wear...I'd like to rid myself of it." I approached the Monument, placing my hands upon the many skulls.

Instantly, I felt better...my mind, my soul, my flesh. The effect was nigh-instantaneous...no voices, no communication, just freedom. When I turned around, I held out my hands. "Well...what changed?"

My sister smiled. "Exactly what you wanted. Now come on...let's find Lapp."

We hurried back, dropping down to the city streets and running through the swamp, back to Lapp. We went up the ladder, across the bridge, and back to where we'd left him...the first sign that he might have been okay was the fact that his shield still barred the door. I stepped over it, seeing his hunched over form in the corner. As soon as I entered, however, he reached for his glaive, pointing it at me.

"Stay back, whoever you are! I'm...I'm…" his weapon sunk to the ground, along with his head. "I don't know why I'm here."

I put away my weapons, holding my hands up as I let Resa in behind me. Lapp halfheartedly raised his weapon up, dropping it moments later. "I'm Flynn, and this is Resa. What do you know?"

"I know...I know what you just told me. Should I know more?"

Oh dear...he'd fallen much farther than I thought. "You're Lapp...at least, you call yourself that. You came here searching for a Purging Monument, something to help you get rid of your hollowing. We found it...we want to take you there, and help you get better."

Resa chimed in. "Can you follow us? Just for a moment, Lapp."

The knight nodded, sheathing his glaive and grabbing his shield. "If you'll help me, I'll do whatever you say."

"Then follow us." I led the way, taking Lapp back around, up past the bonfire, up the ladder, and over to the bridge. From there, I pointed out the Purging Monument. "It's right there...all you have to do is touch it, and you'll be fine."

Lapp nodded. "I...I can make it from here, I swear. I don't know what this Monument might show me...if it'll reveal who I was like you're saying, it might be best for me to go alone from here. I might've been a terrible person before all of this...I'd hate to turn on nice people such as yourselves.

I remembered that he knew me...he might not remember that anymore, but I did. I couldn't think of anyone evil that knew us...besides the Fingers, but they were gone...I was sure of that. Still, if it was his wish to go from here, I was willing to grant him that. "Okay, Lapp. If we meet each other, you'll have to tell me all about who you were."

"I will." He descended the ladder, crossing the bridge. I stood and watched long enough to ensure that he'd make it to the Monument...after my experience, I knew the rest would take care of it itself. With Quelaan going back to aid her sister, I knew that that crisis would be averted as well...we'd done it.

I turned to Resa. "Midir?"

"Midir."


	38. Chapter 38

**Flynn**

 **SL122 - 30(35) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 42(47) VIT - 40 STR - 16 DEX - 17 INT - 17 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL122 - 28 VGR - 30 ATT - 15 END - 32 VIT - 12 STR - 36(39) DEX - 12 INT - 35 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Flynn**

We knew where we had to go this time...at least, we knew where we had to start. Midir had clearly set boundaries for what was his, and what he let others use...and we undoubtedly had to cross from the latter to the former. Midir was certainly keeping constant vigil over that bridge, and from the brief glance I'd gotten of it earlier, I didn't see any way to cross that didn't involve being bathed in scalding fire. We'd have to get lucky...very lucky.

However, there were other matters that I wanted to attend to first. The armor was still on the far end of the swamp, and we were still carrying the demon's soul that Resa wanted to put to use. Both two very good things...just not that we could do here.

We went first to the armor, picking up the various pieces as we drug them back to the bonfire. It was tough to say from just this...but it felt slightly lighter than what I'd worn earlier. If it was, perhaps there was more that I could provide Resa...most of her weapons were still discarded back at Firelink Shrine, and I knew that she couldn't carry all of them, not without a tradeoff. The rocky ring felt like it eased my burden even more...perhaps a trade was in order if I no longer required the additional support.

As we walked back to bonfire, I saw Quelaan leading her sister to the Purging Monument, the twin spiders easily noticeable on the horizon. I watched with interest as Quelaag neared closer and closer to the Monument, holding out the jagged, sword-like arm presumably upon Quelaan's instruction. As she did, her entire appearance changed...for the better. Her weapons fell to the ground as her arms were freed from the metallic prisons that had formed around them, the armor, both human and spider, receded back to what it had been when we first met in the lake...she was purified. Just as we passed out of sight, the two sisters wrapped each other in a hug...the curse had been lifted. I would have to find them once all of this was over and the Dark Soul had been retrieved...just to make sure everything was okay.

We passed into the building, still carrying the armor all the way to the bonfire. We sat down, collectively envisioning Firelink Shrine in our heads...it had been no short amount of time since we'd been back. Other than the brief trips to Quelaag and Quelaan's domain, we hadn't left the Ringed City since arriving here...it would be good to catch up.

Upon arrival, everything had settled down...there was no Sirris to great us, of course, but the Fire Keeper was still there. She'd certainly changed since I'd given her the eyes that she'd hidden away...all for the better, it seemed. Her mission was still central to who she was, but even the solemn expression that had been omnipresent on her face was gone, even a slight smile forming at times...it had been the right call to give her those.

Before Resa could get to the Kiln, I drug the armor over to Andre, stopping just short of his anvil. "Aye, Flynn...ye've been gone fer quite a while. Started to think ye went and bit it."

I shook my head. "Wouldn't dare, Andre, not while I still have things to keep you busy with. I've got some armor...it's a bit beaten up, as you can see. Was hoping you could fix it up."

Andre gave me a once-over, then noticing the pile of metal on the ground. "Ye talkin about what yer wearing, or the scrap on the floor?"

I hefted up the armor's chestpiece, sitting it on his anvil. The entire side was caved in...I was fully responsible for that. "This armor didn't go down without a fight. Believe me, it'll clean up quite nicely."

Andre chuckled, a gnarled hand gripping the piece of armor. "I can do it fer ye, Flynn...because I like ye. I'll let ye know when it's ready."

"Much appreciated, Andre."

When I walked back over to Resa, she'd already picked up the Transposing Kiln, pieces whirling and buzzing as she peered into the soul within. I took a seat beside her. "What does it tell you?"

"The demons...they were born together, twins. At one point, they led legions...they were among the strongest demons to have ever walked. I can't really blame us for falling to them once...without Quelaag and Quelaan's help, we might have never been able to best them."

My mind drifted back to our first fight against them...the poison seeping into my veins and choking the life out of me, the fiery infernos...it was not a fight that I wanted to relive. "Anything suggest what we can forge the soul into?"

My sister nodded. "Two things, as it seems is usual. One seems to be a pyromancy, a violent, chaotic. The other...it's hard to tell exactly what it is. It looks like a sort of dagger, one of the demon's claws almost, but completely consumed by fire. It looks like a conduit for a pyromancy flame...I think that's how the demons were able to channel fire through their body."

Needless to say, I was interested. The pyromancy was certainly a draw...if we had two of the souls, I wouldn't hesitate to see what it was. However, a tool that enabled me to focus my pyromancy flame into a weapon was something I'd never heard of, or even though existed...and I would be remiss if I didn't try it. "I take it you're staking no claim over either option?"

"Of course not. This is all you...but I get the next one."

"Deal. Let's go for the claw."

Resa nodded. "Coming right up." The Kiln's power reached its apex, whirring and humming coming to a stop as Resa reached her hand in, unsheathing a weapon slightly longer than her arm, the tip curved into a fine point. Resa's assumption had been slightly off...it wasn't consumed by fire, it was fire. There was no physical portion of the blade, the entirety of it nothing but a crackling fire that somehow kept physical form. The tip and front edge were the only that carried any meaningful heat to it...for whatever reason, the rest was actually grippable, and didn't burn my hand. As soon as I grasped it, however, my pyromancy flame jumped from my hand, hungrily reaching for the weapon I held across from it. The flames lapped and lunged at the sword...I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but I was willing to trust it. I brought the sword closer to my flame, the tip disappearing into my flame, the rest of the weapon soon to follow. Soon, the sword was gone...all I had in my hands was my pyromancy flame.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the blade...if I'd just lost it, I was horribly regretting choosing it over the pyromancy. When I opened my eyes, I felt a level of malleability in my flame that hadn't been there before...I pressed the feeling, seeing if I could draw it out. I clenched my hand tight, envisioning the weapon in my hands. As I did, the blade sprung forth, I felt the power of my flame now coursing through it...as much as I wanted to test it out here, I didn't particularly have pyromancies that were...clean.

"Flynn!"

As it was, I'd get plenty of time to test it out later...against Midir, most likely. I hurried over to Andre's voice, clenching and releasing my hand several times along the way as I tested jut how the blade interacted with my pyromancy flame...I could will it forth, and stow it as necessary.

"Here ye are. Take good care of it, ye here?"

I nodded. "I always try to...sometimes doesn't work out." The armor was in pristine condition, the various pieces looking as they had before we'd fought it...twice. I drug the armor off into a corner, stepping into it. My assumption had been right...it was slightly lighter, but not by much. Curious, I took the stony ring off, immediately feeling the oppressive weight bear down on my shoulders. Perhaps I could bear the weight of it if I got Lautrec's ring back, but there was no chance of going without either...at least, not in a very long time.

I walked back to Resa, getting used to the feel of the armor. The helm provided more in the way of vision than before, the front bridge of the helm hiding a strip of material I could see through, albeit slightly hazy. Overall, however, it wouldn't take much getting used to...the feel of it wasn't far off.

"Ready to go?"

I shook my head. "I want to try something first, while you're still here by your weapons...might let you take one more back with you. Try this...but I'm going to need Lautrec's back." I held out the ring, offering it to my sister.

She took it, returning Lautrec's to me. As I slipped it on, the burden lifted...not as much, but enough that it was bearable. I wouldn't be moving back to anything heavier, that was for certain...I doubted I'd be able to carry it.

Resa knelt down, picking up her dagger from the ground, the Dancer's swords still remaining. "Thanks, Flynn. This should help. I think I'll leave the swords here, though...I can't even remember using them since we fought Friede. If you want the ring back, you're more than welcome to it...I think I'll be fine."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it...what I've got is good enough. If there's nothing else, are you ready to go back?" Resa nodded, holding onto the Transposing Kiln as two of us then moved towards the bonfire.

"Taking it with you?"

"I assume Midir's going to have a soul...and I don't want to pass up the chance to use it. Figured we'd bring it with us."

"Alright then...let's go." The world distorted around us, shifting back to the familiar sight of the Ringed City.

We strode off, back to where we knew Midir to be...the bridge. We had an easier time accessing it than before, the opened iron door letting us bypass the swamp entirely as we walked over. Midir was still sitting and watching over the dimly-lit door at the far end of the bridge. Midir simply sat there, head angled straight towards us as we drew closer, a puff of dark fire escaping its nostrils. There was no hope of sneaking past him, either...there was no cover above the bridge, and no alternative way across.

"Plan?"

Resa shook her head. "Run for it sounds...stupid, but it's the best I've got."

I sighed, slowly nodding. "Yeah...I was hoping you had something better than I did. Alright." I put away my sword, illusory shield springing forth next to the very real one in my left hand. "If we're going to make a run for it, the least we can do is get some cover. Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Alright." I exhaled...this was blindingly stupid. "Go."

We made a break for it, Midir immediately beating its wings and taking to the skies. I felt the heat long before I felt the pain, the raining wall of fire crashing down upon us. My shields blocked the brunt of it...but not nearly enough.

We were back at the bonfire...again. Two more times we'd tried to cross the bridge, and two more times we'd failed. It hadn't been all for naught...we'd learned one crucial fact about Midir in our failures - he couldn't turn. We had a plan this time...bait him out, and run while he tried to circle back around.

We walked to the bridge once more, our armors now singed black by his fire. The armor I now wore wasn't nearly as resilient to the flames...it was one thing I knew I'd regret about leaving behind Quelaag's armor, but I was willing to accept that.

We put the plan into motion. Resa stepped out onto the bridge while I stayed behind, Midir eyeing her intently until he decided she'd stepped too far. As soon as he took to the air, she dove back towards me, the hellscape of fire left behind by Midir's path narrowly missing her. It took a second or two for the fire to clear, but I watched in the meantime as Midir tried to bank and turn around...he still struggled with it.

I started running, barreling down the bridge towards the doorway, looking over my shoulder all the while. Midir was turning back around, the wide arc he was making still leaving us some time. I looked back forwards...not enough time. He'd reach us before we'd even made it halfway across.

I spotted an inlet to my right, along the rocky wall beyond. I couldn't tell from here how deep it went...but it just might be enough. As we ran, Resa passed me, her lighter armor allowing her to move significantly faster than I could...this is why she served as the bait. "To the right."

A sharp turn of her head, and then a nod. "Good find." She dove into the inlet while I heard the beating of wings drawing ever closer, the heat starting to grow. I had maybe two seconds...after that, I'd be little more than ashes once again.

I dove towards the inlet, seeing Resa stabbing an undead that had been hiding there for untold amounts of time...I didn't fit. "Damned...hammer!" I struggled with the strap holding the bulky weapon in place, the added width of it too great to let me fit into the cramped space. I wouldn't get it in time...Midir was coming. I fell to the ground, tucking my feet in while I felt my back bathed in searing flames as Midir soared past us. I held onto my Estus Flask, draining a significant portion of the liquid as I counteracted the burns. Soon, they faded...we were alive.

Resa looked at me with a wry smile, glancing at the hammer still trapped outside. "What did I tell you about complaining? You did this - "

"Oh...stop." I shifted the weapon around, letting me slip into the crevice. "We're fine. However, we do need to leave from here...at some point."

I heard the thumping of footsteps...bad. I slipped my head out to see Midir on all fours, slowly making his way across the bridge. He knew we were here, somewhere...and it would only be a matter of time before he found us.

"I don't want to cause unnecessary alarm...but he's coming this way. I don't think hiding is going to work." A jet of flame billowed past the entrance to the crevice...definitely not going to work.

"Okay...we...run for it."

I hung my head low…"We're back to this again?" Okay. He's big enough that I don't think he'd be able to turn around on the ground, either...if we can slip past him, we might be safe."

We waited, the thunderous footsteps growing louder. Soon, I saw his nostrils enter my vision...if we were going to run, it would have to be now. I brought forth my pyromancy flame, fashioning it into the weapon, and conjured two orbs of Floating Chaos...we were most certainly going to need a distraction.

As the fist fire hit Midir, I bolted, Resa not far behind me. I ducked under his neck as I tried to run underneath his body...Resa wasn't so lucky. Midir turned to face her, opening his mouth as a jet of fire blasted into the crevice. Thankfully, she'd avoided it, leaping onto his face and running up his neck, jumping off once she was out of the way of his fire. A beat of his wings set her off course as she leaped from his body however, my sister tumbling down, slamming into the bridge face-first.

However, one of our assumptions was true...Midir couldn't turn. She was able to get back to her feet long before Midir could turn around to snap at either of us, running along the bridge now as fast as we could. To my left, I saw another path that joined up with the bridge, slightly past the door we needed to enter.

As I looked over my shoulder, however, I made the jump. Midir had finally turned around, dark flames rising in his mouth as the jet came forth once again. "Jump!"

I flung myself off the edge, Resa following my instruction as the flames flew past her. We hit the ground running, sprinting up the slope, coming to the end. The door was right there...but Midir now wasn't far behind.

I went for it...I didn't feel like we had a choice. Go, and we might die...stay, and we might die later. I ran forward, another jet of flames brushing past me just as I threw myself into the doorway. After the fire ended, Resa managed to get in as well...we'd made it.

Not quite. Standing in the entrance, I still heard footsteps...we weren't out of this just yet. I ran to the end of the tunnel, finding ourselves near the top of a circular room, a large staircase hugging the outer walls in tight circles, at least three full rotations. I stayed close to the staircase, sliding out of the way just as a burst of fire blasted into the chambers, briefly illuminating the area along with a blast of heat. I craned my head back, looking towards Midir...there was no chance he was making it through the tunnel shaft. We might have to wait him out here, but that was certainly a possibility.

Eventually, the barrage of flames ended...I heard a beating of wings, and Midir was off...to where, I didn't quite know.

"Up or down?" The stairway went both ways, our current position somewhere near the center of the rotations.

"Shira thought that Midir must be underground, right? Shouldn't we...go down?"

"Makes sense. Let's go." We started rotating downwards, stepping past a pile of crumbling stone that had fallen from above. The path was short, however, not going much past the wreckage before the stairway had given way completely, nothing but a sheer drop at the end. I saw a familiar strip of crimson cloth hanging from the edge...that was what Gael had been leaving. This time, however, there was no writing on it...just the cloth.

"Well...fancy seeing you here."

I turned around, noticing that the alcove at the end of the stairs was far from empty. "Lapp?"

The man nodded. "Well...I wasn't always Lapp. Let me tell you something, Flynn...I now know why I remembered your name. Of all the things in the world to remember, I know why it was you. Do you?"

I walked into the room, taking upon one of the coffins near the wall. "Without you telling me who you were...no, I don't think I do."

Lapp shrugged. "I suppose I can't blame you. Here...I'll make it easy for you." Lapp lifted his hand up, gripping his helmet as he set it aside, his face now exposed. "Does this clear any confusion?"

My heart sunk...it all made sense now. "Patches...I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing for Greirat...I did, I promise."

Patches shook his head. "Oh, I believe you, Flynn...I really do. That's not why I held onto that one memory...no, I held onto it because you never went looking for him. You sent him to his death, and you never went to find him." He reached into his belongings, retrieving a soul. "I've held onto this soul for ages, Flynn, Greirat's soul. Some time along the way, I forgot whose it was...and later, I forgot that I even had it. You never looked, Flynn, not once. I waited there by the body...I wanted to mourn with someone, but you never gave me the opportunity. You left Greirat to die, Flynn."

"I know!" I clenched my fists, stamping my foot into the ground...I was defeated. "I know."

"Good." I looked up at Patches, his scowl weighing down on me. Next to me, Resa was silent...she'd barely even moved since we'd seen Lapp. "My plans changed once you found me...as Lapp, however. I've said what I needed to say, and the fact that my weapon isn't at your throat right now is because you saved me."

"What do you mean?"

Patches continued. "Well, I've held a bit of a grudge, you know? Long before Greirat was ever really in harm's way, even. No, I always assumed you were using Greirat for your own means...find useful little trinkets to keep you going. I assumed you didn't about him for more than the tool that he was to you. However, you proved me wrong...well, you proved Lapp wrong, I suppose. You taught me that you cared about him, and that proved my entire assumption wrong...so tell me this, while I'm a bit more levelheaded. You did care about Greirat, didn't you?"

"Yes." It wasn't me that spoke...it was Resa. "I had the same worry you did, Patches...for a while, at least. However, Flynn proved me wrong too...he cared, and probably still does. We both saw a shred of Greirat in you...the hollowing, the despair, the insanity. Flynn wasn't going to let that happen again. He couldn't."

Patches leaned back on the coffin, hand clutching his chin. "Well...I can certainly say I see the resemblance. I believe you...both of you. Here's what I can say...to friends. That dragon's not far up the road from here. Drop down from here, circle around a bit, and you'll find it. I put the strip there just to see if I could fool you...should have known it wouldn't work. You've long since learned all my tricks."

I hid a smile behind my mask...that we had. "Just down here? Anything else you know?"

He shook his head. "I haven't been much further myself. I'm no match for a dragon. Figured I'd wait here and give you the guidance I could offer. Best of luck to both of you...truly." Lapp put his helmet back on, standing up. "And thank you."

"Thank you, Patches...you've taught me quite a bit." I stood up after him, walking towards the crimson strip hanging from the end, Resa beside me. "Just down here?"

When I looked back, Lapp was right behind us. I felt his hand between my shoulders, a rough push sending both of us toppling over the edge, crashing down onto the landing below. I looked back up, Patches looming down from above us. "Seems you haven't caught onto all my tricks yet. Have a good one!"

I laughed...he'd gotten us. "Stay safe, Lapp...Patches."

"You too." He disappeared from view, the sounds of his footsteps echoing from above. I stood up and helped Resa do the same, brushing the rubble off of me...I believed Patches. Midir was here, somewhere...we just had to follow it.

"Let's go." I pressed forward, the landing we'd fallen on fairly short, another jump down required to get back on stable footing. We circled around, passing one small inlet, and then coming to another just as the stairway broke apart. Skeletons rose up from the ground, roots twisted and mangled between their ribs as the gripped blades that had long since rusted away, but deadly nonetheless. We fought past them, winding our way up and around the corridor, soon coming back out onto the stairway. I could see where we'd entered just across from us, along with a patch of broken stairs that looked like it had only recently fallen...perhaps that was why Patches knew the correct path.

That meant the only way was up, however...not the direction we thought we'd have to go, but the right way nonetheless. Up ahead was a bonfire...we took a short break there, mending the wounds I'd taken from Midir along the bridge. From here, I could see yet another bridge up ahead, this one looking like an irregular formation of rock rather than something crafted. At the far end, all I could see from here was a doorway in a large stone wall...I'm sure there was more, but not from this angle.

Once we were rested, I stood back up, ready to continue forward, I stepped out onto the bridge...there was a lot we hadn't seen from inside. To our left, the Ringed City stretched out in front of us...I hadn't thought about it, but we'd been outside of the walls in the entire swamp. The swamp spanned out below us, reaching under the bridge and to the right, the half-sunken building we'd travelled up earlier dominating the landscape. We were much higher up than we had been before...not exactly where we wanted to be given where we assumed Midir was, but we also hadn't seen any alternatives.

Suddenly, I heard the beating of wings...perhaps Midir wasn't as far away as we thought. I saw him swoop in from the left, front claws gripping onto the side of the bridge as a wave of flames billowed from his mouth. We were far enough away to stay out of the way...but this time, there was no way forward. We were far, far too high up to remotely consider dropping down to the ground below, and there was nowhere to hide on this bridge...except one place. Up ahead, a rock jutted out of the otherwise smooth bridge...it might not be the best cover, but it's all we had to work with.

"Go!" I ran forward, slamming myself into the rock so as to avoid another gout of fire. We were safely shielded from it...however, that wasn't enough. We had to get past Midir, not be stopped by him once more. We couldn't run...we would have to fight.

I unfurled my pyromancy blade, sending up two Floating Chaos orbs above the rock, letting them fire at Midir. I ran out from behind the rock, hammer in hand...a shield wasn't going to protect me against a dragon. I slammed the massive weapon down onto his hands, watching as his grip on the bridge slipped. We didn't have to kill it...we just needed him to get out of our way.

Resa appeared from behind the rock, two lightning spears slamming into Midir's eye. He let out a thunderous howl, beating his wings as he attempted to gain stability on the bridge again. A blast of fire billowed out of his mouth towards Resa, my sister ducking safely behind the boulder as it passed by her. I countered, slamming the hammer down onto his claw once more, Midir now struggling to keep hold as the sharp talons tried to dig into the bridge. I summoned more Floating Chaos from my blade, advancing forward to slam the weapon onto his talon, unleashing a Chaos Fireball from the tip.

That left a mark...good. Midir's right claw flung loose, the dragon furiously beating its wings in order to maintain hold. Resa threw two more lightning spears, trying to distract him, but not before he was able to unleash more fire on the bridge. I ran away, sprinting towards the walls of the Ringed City as the fire rapidly caught up to me, scorching my back as I dove for cover. I felt a healing miracle tend to my wounds shortly thereafter...I wasn't out just yet. I turned back, hurling two more fireballs from my blade that soared through the air to land on Midir...we needed to keep up the pressure before he regained his grip on the bridge. I ran forward, leaping into the air and slamming my hammer down on the dragon's other claw, watching it slip backwards towards the precipice. I rotated around towards the rock, one more strike sending him further back.

"You know that thing we used to do? With the lightning? Might be good right now."

Resa nodded. "On it." She ran up the rock, jumping into the air as she spun overhead, throwing a lightning spear towards Midir's claw, and another at his face as I could see the roarings of fire forming within his throat. I slammed my hammer down once more upon his claw, the lightning spear electrifying the hit...that did it. The fire was little more than a spout as a roar of pain and frustration took its place, the dragon losing his grip on the ledge. He started plummeting downwards...I watched in anticipation to see what happened next.

Thankfully, he was bad at turning...we'd figured that out already. He stretched his wings out as he fell, but not enough to save him from slamming into a nearby structure, the dragon falling further and further down, dropping into a pit of darkness far below even the swamp. We knew where he was now...we would have to finish the job.

"We should find Shira. She'd want to know of our progress."

I pointed towards the City. "Well, we're walking towards her as is. There's a chance we'll be nearby soon. Are you good to keep going?"

"I think the better question is if you are? I had something to hide behind...you didn't."

I looked behind me, seeing the blackened back of my armor. "You fixed the bulk of it...I'll be fine for a while longer." I kept forward, stowing my hammer and slinging my sword over my shoulder as I crossed the remainder of the bridge, entering into a fairly substantial room. As I did, I felt the familiar ring of energy from around my feet...we were definitely back in the city. I looked through the room, quickly finding the culprit near the end of a long hallway, my sword ending its life...and the ring.

At the end of the hall, I saw a piece of paper clutched within the hands of a body...curious. I knelt down and picked it up, the writing something that I couldn't read. I exited, holding the scroll out to Resa. "Can you make sense of this?"

She snapped the paper out of my hands, her eyes scanning the lines with recognition. "It's...a miracle. The one Shira used...it's known as Lightning Arrow." She stuffed it into her belongings. "I'll handle it next time we're at a bonfire. For now, let's go find Shira."

I gave my agreement, exiting the room and following another pathway up, leading to a circular room with the familiar knight statues on the wall, a statue in the center...a statue of Gwyn. Kneeling at his feet was a smaller undead, a crown held above his head as if Gwyn was bestowing it to him...or perhaps taking it away. I looked around the hall, seeing two exits. One led to an elevator, the familiar pressure plate sitting there. The other led out to a large and elaborate building, a knight standing along the path there holding two massive swords, one in each on our location, it was outside of the Ringed City, and also not where Midir had fallen...perhaps another time.

I moved to the elevator, waiting for Resa to join me before activating it. On the way up, I caught a glimpse of something...a break in the smooth walls, perhaps nothing more. When it came to a stop, we found ourselves in a small hallway, an iron door at the end. I opened the lock, swinging it open...we were back at the bonfire. Above us was the giant that had slaughtered us several times with the squadron of archers...but more importantly, Shira wasn't that far away.

"You wait here, figure out the miracle...I'll go get Shira, and meet you back here."

 **Resa**

Flynn ran off down the stairs, the sound of fire following him as he undoubtedly torched the undead in his way. While he was gone, I set about studying the miracle Flynn had just found...the Lightning Arrow.

The technique wasn't simple...it was easily the hardest miracle I'd ever seen. I practiced the motions several times, not quite seeming to get it...until it finally clicked. I followed the motions once more, this time a bow made of pure electricity crackling in my hands. On it was an arrow...I let it loose, watching as it flew into the wall where it dissipated. In its stead was another...I wasn't quite sure whether it was the same one, or if it was just for show. I fired it two more times, the arrows fading once they hit the wall. When I relaxed my hands, the bow faded as well...I could certainly attack faster with it than the spears, but I wasn't sure what the effect was. Based on our knowledge of dragons, and our previous encounter with Midir, I knew I'd have plenty of opportunity to test it out.

However, I knew that I couldn't take it for free...something had to go. My first thought was the Lightning Spears...it felt like a redundancy, but I simply couldn't force myself to get rid of it, especially not after Faraam had blessed them. Sacred Oath and Darkmoon Blade similarly was too core to me...and I couldn't forego my only healing miracle. That left Deep Protection, or Lifehunt Scythe. In the end, I chose to keep Deep Protection...of the two miracles steeped in Darkness, it was the one I'd gotten the most use out of it. Content, I waited for Flynn.

A little while longer, and Flynn arrived, Shira close behind him. I finally got a good look at the weapon that had been hidden behind her back earlier...it was interesting, to say the least. It looked like an axe, more like a halberd given the length of the handle it had...but with a body stretched upon it, giving the entire thing a rather discomforting look. I didn't know why it was there, but Flynn and Shira seemed to pay it no mind...I could only assume that meant Flynn had already asked.

"Thank you for coming for me...Flynn told me everything along the way. The tunnels down there are easy to get lost in...and easy to end up in the wrong place. I've kept them locked ever since Midir became a threat...Flynn says you've injured him. We should be safe until we find his lair."

I stepped aside, gesturing towards the once-barred door. "It sounds like you know your way around down there. Go ahead."

Shira walked forward, leading us back to the elevator, descending. We reached the base with the statue of Gwyn and the undead, Shira walking past it, and out to the courtyard beyond. "No...she has not been disturbed. Midir must be inside."

"What's out there?" We'd only taken a passing look at the building earlier...for being beyond the walls of the Ringed City, it was still in remarkably good condition.

"Nothing...not Midir, anyways." Shira's response was cold as she brushed past us, walking back inside. "I'm sorry...reaction." She turned around, pointing up, above the building. "Up there is how this entire place stays locked in time...how it's managed to persist all these years. I've sworn my life to protect it. Whatever you do, don't enter that building. There is a guardian in there, Halflight. He took a more active oath in protection...if he were to ever fall...I do not want to know what would compel someone to such things."

"What's the...how does this place stay as it is? A mechanism? A spell?"

Shira shook her head. "Somewhat...a person. Fillianore, Lord Gwyn's daughter. She has been locked in an eternal slumber. Should she wake, time would catch up to us...all of it. For now, let us leave...if we are to find Midir, there is one other place deep enough down to find a connection." Shira continued into the room, walking back towards the elevator.

"There will be a door halfway up...it leads to passages few know about. There is a ladder down...very down." I joined Shira on the elevator, waiting for her to press it as we started to rise once more. However, she leaped off halfway through, disappearing into a small passage I hadn't noticed...very hidden indeed. I waited for the elevator to reach the top, managing to dive into the tunnel on the descent, along with Flynn.

"Good...let us see if my theory is right." She took a left at the fork in the tunnels, adventuring down a path that led to a circular room, the familiar statues of silver knights watching us. One was missing, however, leading further back into a room, a single ladder all that was present in it. "Come."

Shira started the descent, hands and feet gripping the edge of the ladder as she slid down. I followed after her, and Flynn behind me, sliding down the ladder for what felt like a full minute. When we hit the bottom, we were greeted by statues that we'd seen markedly less of in the Ringed City...I wasn't quite sure what they were, but I knew what they reminded me of. Strange, lizard-like creatures with large growths above their mouths and beady eyes...we'd spoken with a creature like that, long ago...Kaathe. He'd tried to get us to put out the flame back then...and he'd almost convinced me to follow through with it.

At the back of the room, the wall had crumbled in, an unnatural tunnel carved out, leading down. I looked down...there was a bottom, but the fall was clearly fatal. There was no crimson ribbon, no "Take the plunge." We couldn't survive that. "So...what now?"

"There is a sorcery taught long ago...I have transposed it, creating a miracle out of it. It allows one to fall without suffering any of the ill effects of landing...I haven't had much use for it, until now. He's down there...given where we are, the cavern below us is deeper than any other location in the Ringed City. He can't have fallen anywhere else." Shira held out her...it wasn't a talisman, but rather a sort of bell. I felt a miracle cast upon all three of us, a lightness befalling me...as if I was as light as a feather.

"Now come...before it wears off." Shira moved to the chasm, throwing herself down it, immediately moving out of sight.

"Well...you heard her. Wait too long, and the fall might be a lot more painful." Flynn was the next to jump...I was alone here.

"Why...why?" How'd I end up here, leaping into chasms we had no idea where they led. We'd come here for one simple thing...the Dark Soul. Somehow, we'd gotten lost along the way...but we were helping people all the same. I sighed, grabbing my scythe in one hand, talisman in the other...whatever was down there, we'd put an end to it. I walked to the hole, closed my eyes, and took the plunge.

I felt the wind batter me as I fell, opening my eyes after about five seconds...I was nowhere near the bottom. Shira was just about to land, Flynn not far behind her...and Midir. He looked injured, somehow, his limp body lying on the ground to one side. The fall must have done more than I'd anticipated...I knew he couldn't turn, but he most certainly could fly. The fact that he was still down here...well, perhaps he couldn't fly anymore.

When I hit the ground, it felt like I'd only taken a single step on a staircase...not the life-ending fall that it was. I landed lightly on my feet, not even the sound of my impact reverberating around the massive cavern we'd found ourselves in...that was good. Midir appeared to be asleep, and I'd rather keep that advantage while we had it.

"I've no doubt you've faced him to get him where he is now...but Midir is not to be taken lightly. I will stay back and attack from range while I can...I advise one of you do the same, if possible."

I nodded. "I can...there's a lot about us that's similar, Shira." I held up my talisman, gesturing in approval at her...whatever it was. "Plus, Flynn's great at keeping the attention on him."

"Okay. I'll follow your lead then, Flynn." Shira fanned out to the left, arms ready to form the Lightning Arrow at a moment's notice. Flynn walked forward cautiously, shield in one hand with his pyromancy blade in the other. I strafed to the left, talisman in hand and ready to fire a spear as soon as was necessary...between me and Shira, hopefully we had enough to put an end to this beast before things got complicated.

Flynn didn't get very close to Midir before I saw the dragon twitch, his nostrils flaring as Flynn kept up his steady advance. Flynn caught it was well, stopping...but his scent had already woken up the dragon. Midir lifted himself off the ground, wings spread wide as he let out a roar that shook the entire cavern, the thin veil of the water on the floor shuddering as if upon command. Besides the water, there were countless bodies strewn about the place...all likely fools that Midir had consumed, or people that had given up fighting him.

I jumped into action, firing my spear from far, far away, striking Midir in the neck. From the other side, Shira began her attack as well, arrows flying from the electrified bow one after the other, looking like little more than pinpricks to a beast as massive as Midir, and yet hurting far, far more. He hated lightning...loathed it, likely.

However, Shira was right...he wasn't to be trifled with. Flynn hadn't even managed to hit him yet as the massive dragon leapt into the air, claw swiping at Flynn as the behemoth circled around him, letting out a gout of fire that caught Flynn completely by surprise. I tended to the wounds that I could, but Flynn couldn't do this for long...at least, not alone.

We continued fighting back, arrows and spears flying through the air as we did what we could to try to stop Midir, but he was simply untameable. Flynn did what he could to stay alive, throwing pyromancies during the brief periods where Midir wasn't trampling him, but in the end...it wasn't enough. I watched in horror as Flynn died, a gout of fire the last thing I saw.

When I came to, I was alone...Flynn hadn't rested here, and thus must have ended up somewhere else. I didn't know where Shira would be, but I knew both of them would be here soon. Shira arrived first by foot, Flynn not much later by means of bonfire with the Transposing Kiln in hand. He set it by the bonfire, and then we set off once more.

"I'll stay close to him this time as well, Flynn. If it manages to split his attention, I think we've got a better chance of pulling this off."

My brother nodded his understanding. "Thanks...I could use it."

We descended once more, reaching the ladder, and then the chasm. Shira protected us once again as we fell in tandem, plummeting towards Midir once more. He was at rest when we found him, but we knew better this time than to trust the ruse. I stayed near Flynn, waiting as he threw a chaos fireball high overhead, erupting around Midir's snout. The dragon got up with another terrifying roar...we were back at it.

Having two people stay close certainly seemed to help...for a while. I evaded while Flynn healed, and Flynn blocked while I healed. However, he slowly chipped away at both of us, caught both of us in the same attacks, and generally caused hell...and never stopped. Fire, wings, claws, and tail, all combined into a beast that was exceptionally mobile for how large he was, made him a nightmare to face. Before long, I fell, a swipe of his claw shredding through my armor and flesh in tandem.

I dodged out of the way of his tail, taking my scythe and cutting away at his hind leg. We were making better progress this time...at least, it felt like it. I got caught by a flap of his wings, struggling to stay on my feet as I back up, throwing a lightning spear in defense. Flynn slammed his sword into Midir from the other side, Midir countering with a sharp flick of his tail that sent Flynn into a daze. The dragon lunged to the side, its maw wrapping around Flynn...that was the end.

I sprinted out of the way as fire bathed the space underneath Midir, firing several arrows as I ran back to my preferred fighting spot of his rear legs. I rolled under his tail, swinging at the inside of his legs as I fought beneath the beast. Deep Protection and Sacred Oath kept me through the worst of it, enhancing my reflexes enough to stay safe...at least, against what I was prepared for. Midir jumped spun around, a blast of fire flying right past me as I flung myself to the side. However, the red then became a piercing white...when I looked over my shoulder, a beam of pure energy was firing uncontrolled from Midir's maw. I saw the beam arc towards me as Midir whipped his head in my direction, the momentary agony of the beam boring through my armor all I felt.

"Alright...we can do it this time."

Midir was looking worse than he ever had, thought that was something I'd caught myself saying every time. As he revealed more of his tricks, we learned how to avoid them...we weren't great at avoiding the next new trick, but I was starting to hope he'd run out of new ideas.

I ducked under his tail, slicing at his legs once more while Flynn absorbed his attention. Shira stayed safely away, the unrelenting storm of arrows keeping Midir from trying anything too frightening, at least for now. Fire erupted around him as the beam followed, Flynn swiftly conjuring his illusory shield to take the brunt of it as I healed the burns from the fire, throwing a spear with the time I had left. Midir unleashed a burst of darkness from around him...we'd only seen him do this last time, and he'd only done it once.

We kept at it, doing our best to avoid his attacks, but it felt like going to war against a mountain...a rather deadly mountain. Midir just wouldn't die, no matter how much we threw at him. I kept at it, however, slicing at his back legs while Flynn took his attention.

Midir backed up, this time not even bothering with the fire as the beam erupted from his mouth...this was new. He seemed to attack without any rhyme or reason, the beam sweeping at all angles, all elevations as he wildly tried to take us out. However, without the precision, it wasn't too hard to dodge...I backed up, giving me the extra reaction time I needed to stay alive. The fact that he was doing this meant that he was desperate...that we might actually win this time.

I rushed back in, more lightning spears distracting him as I closed the distance. Once I was there, I slashed at his front left claw while Flynn brought his hammer into the front right one. The synced actions actually caused Midir to stagger for a second, during which both of us drank from our Estus flasks. I resumed the fight, continuing my run down his body as the scythe slashed along his flank and then his rear legs, safely out of range of his mouth. I'd gotten rather acquainted with his tail...enough to know that I avoided nearly all of its range of motion if I fought from the inside. I ran the risk of being blasted by fire, but I was willing to take that over being swiped across the cavern.

Shira kept up the pressure, more arrows holding Midir down while I slashed at his legs, Midir spinning around to face me...he'd had enough. I ran forward as a gout of fire erupted where I'd just been, my scythe carving up the bottom of his mouth while I had the time. His reared up on his hind legs, claws swiping at me as I maneuvered around them, safely learning just what he could and couldn't hit after finding out the hard way just what he could. I took my Darkmoon-infused sword and plunged it into his neck, earning a rare roar of pain from the dragon...whatever happened, we couldn't die anymore. Not while victory was this close.

I ran to the side, taking my rope-bound dagger and throwing it at the base of his wing. "Get him on his hind legs!" I let the rope dangle, the dagger securely holding onto the wing...I'd come back for that when I was ready.

"On it!" Flyn ran out front, bashing his sword against his shield as Midir's focus returned to him. I only got a few hits in before I could see his front legs rising...now was the time. I managed to grab the rope just before it was out of reach, the massive dragon rising up to swipe at Flynn. As he did, so did I, the ground slipping away from my feet as he rose higher and higher. He swiped at Flynn, my brother's shield taking the brunt of it.

Midir descended to the ground...and thus, so did I. However, my rotation didn't stop when his did, the rope swinging me forward and up once more. I let go at the top of the arc, in the air for a brief second before I was on Midir's back...it was time to end this. I dug my scythes deep into his back, dragging them forward as I caused twin gashes in his back, drawing ever closer to his head. Midir reared up once more, but I was securely held in place by the twin weapons, now using them as climbing picks as I continued my inexorable climb to his head, where I fully intended to finish this. He landed back on the ground before I could get there, letting me pick up the pace once more as I now neared the base of his neck.

"Die!" I slammed one scythe into his head, and then the other...I felt the cavern walls quake from the roar that followed. I dug them in again, carving new and fresh wounds on his skull as he tried desperately to shake me loose, but I held fast. Fire and beam alike erupted out of his mouth, both unable to hit me from my safety behind his head, but I could tell that he was doing anything and everything he could to throw me off...and none of it was working.

I slammed the scythes into his head one more time, and he slumped forward, the pain simply too much. Flynn ran forward, taking his hammer and crushing Midir's snout. I heard bones crunch under the awe-inspiring weight of the weapon, more the second time. I didn't stop, continuing to carve into him while he was vulnerable. Shira didn't cease as well, lighting arrows flying in between where Flynn and I were.

In the end, it was too much...we'd done it. Midir fell to the ground, fading out from underneath me. He left behind his soul...it was dark and tainted, much like Shira had described. I scooped it up, walking back to Shira. Once I got there, I held it out in front of me, offering it to her.

She shook her head. "No...I have no need for such things. My task here is done...peace has been restored to the city...no. No!"

"What?"

Shira looked at me, any fragment of humor gone in her eyes. "Halflight has been slain."


	39. Chapter 39

**Flynn**

 **SL125 - 33(38) VGR - 24 ATT - 18(23) END - 42(47) VIT - 40 STR - 16 DEX - 17 INT - 17 FTH - 7 LCK**

 **Resa**

 **SL125 - 30 VGR - 30 ATT - 15 END - 32 VIT - 12 STR - 37(40) DEX - 12 INT - 35 FTH - 11 LCK**

 **Resa**

"What do you mean?"

Shira shook her head. "No time...get to that building, now. As fast as you can. I'll get there as soon as I can."

I looked at Flynn, a clear understanding forming between us...whatever had just happened, it was more important than anything else. We had to go. Flynn held out the coiled fragment as I clasped onto it, my mind drifting as we were whisked back to the bonfire.

Except, this time...it was different. Normally, the travel was instantaneous, a mere blip in reality as we moved from one location to the next. This time, however, it felt like trudging through quicksand while an oppressively strong windstorm pushed against our every move...what normally was instantaneous felt like it took an eternity. I could feel the bonfire ahead of us that we were pushing towards, the flames drawing closer at an excruciatingly slow rate, my mind reaching out for it as if to draw them closer. I couldn't tell how long it took to get there, but the whole time I could feel Flynn's presence beside me...this wasn't something I was going through alone.

When we finally arrived, everything was in utter ruin. The once-proud structures of the Ringed City hadn't just crumbled...they'd completely eroded away, nothing but a pile of sand and fine rubble surrounding us when we did finally make it to the bonfire. I looked around, shaking my head...this was wrong. Something was wrong. Something had happened...and it had ruined this entire place.

"We have to get to Fillianore." Flynn looked around, the sand stretching out around us in all directions...forever. In the far distance I could see what appeared to once be empires, now shambles of their former selves based on the dilapidated towers and walls. They'd survived better than the Ringed City had, but it was clear even from this distance that they were far from structurally sound.

I felt my foot press against something as it sunk into the sand...something metal that had somehow survived whatever apocalypse had occurred. I knelt down, sifting through the sands...it was the Transposing Kiln. "Whoever killed Halflight, and presumably Fillianore...I think we need all the help we can get. One moment."

"Resa...now's not the time."

My voice flattened, my eyes glaring at Flynn. "We might only have one chance to fix this. Whoever did this had a reason, and they're probably leaving. I'd like to make sure they aren't able to...through whatever means necessary."

Flynn nodded, already starting to look around. "Okay...just please, hurry."

I didn't respond, the Transposing Kiln already reacting to my touch as I fed it Midir's soul. The Kiln spun to life...and the knowledge was fed to me. It was always hazy...I could never get a clear picture, just guesses. I saw a flash of Midir...he looked different, the darkness within him gone. He was fighting against the darkness, however...then the vision ended. I saw countless flashes of this, a slow progression in Midir becoming apparent...he'd fought against the darkness until eventually it consumed him. He'd been used...until nobody could control him.

I shook my head, the visions getting to me...to know that a once-proud dragon had been corrupted due to the wills of undead felt wrong...no, it was wrong. As the visions ended, however, I saw objects appear, floating out from the soul. Both were swords...but very different. One looked to be deadly, a weapon made razor-sharp by the thinness of the blade, a weapon wholly consumed by darkness. The other...it reminded me of Flynn's pyromancy blade. It looked illusory, beams of light emanating from it. The weapon was much larger...ill-suited for me, and I'd already laid claim on this soul.

I reached out for the first weapon...it did not look sturdy, but it did look deadly, and that was what was important right now. I put my hand in the Kiln, feeling the handle of the blade in my palm...I'd made my decision. I pulled upwards, more of the blade appearing from the Kiln as I continued. Darkness creeped up the side, nearly consuming the bottom half of the weapon, only the top revealing the deadly steel blade. I stood up, extending the weapon out in front of me...it felt perfect. There was a gentle curve to it, but the thin blade made the length of it almost a non-factor. I gave it a few test swings...it felt natural in my grip. I sheathed the weapon, shifting the Transposing Kiln back in the sand...I doubted we'd have a use for it soon, but it was worth preserving nonetheless.

"Alright, thank you for waiting. Where are we going?"

Flynn had already figured that out, retracing the steps necessary to point to where Halflight's building had once been...actually, a small portion of it still stood. I could see the chapel sticking out of the sand at an odd angle...if what Shira said made sense, Fillianore had to be up there. "No more interruptions. Let's go."

Flynn pushed through the sand, fighting the environment as we made our way across the dunes, drawing closer to Fillianore's tower. As we got there, I saw the remains of a staircase half-submerged in the sand, but close enough that we could climb it. I scaled to the top, nervous anticipation for what was there.

As I entered the small room, my heart sunk...it had to be Fillianore. A woman was laying curled up on a lavish couch, a strange and intriguing egg in her hands...one that shattered. Her body was shrunken and disproportionate, the time not doing her body well...whoever had come here had done so for a reason, and it was to kill her. Something like this...it doesn't happen on accident.

I saw another exit from the room, a trail of sand leading out of it, along with clear signs of footprints. Whoever did this...they had kept going. "If we're lucky...we're not too late." I exited the door, finding endless sand ahead of us along with a few rare buildings that hadn't been completely destroyed. The trail of footsteps continued in the sand and I continued after them, worried about just who had caused this...for the moment, I wasn't even concerned with Gael. There was a chance we might not even find him...if he was even still alive.

As we walked, I saw another figure coming towards us...or at least, half a figure. It was a smaller undead, his legs torn away from him as a trail of blood traced his path through the sand...he pressed on, clawing his way forward, a bemoaning voice calling out to us. "The Red Hood...has found us. Fillianore...help us. He wants our Dark Souls..." His movements ceased, his arm making one last scraping pull against the sand before falling limp...a glittering crown tumbled from his head as he fell, partially sinking from the sand.

Dark Souls? Gael...he must have done this. Flynn and I didn't need to share words...as soon as we heard the bedraggled words, we ran as fast as we could, following the long trail of blood the undead had left.

Soon, we found him, a few pillars surprisingly standing amidst the complete desolation around him. "Red Hood' had been an apt term...the majority of his body was covered by the crimson cloak, a scraggly beard peeking out under his hood. Besides the cloak, however, I could see thick plate armor and a half-rusted sword surrounded in a dull red light. His attention fixed on us with animalistic sharpness as we entered his vision. "More?"

"Why, Gael? Why go to all of this?"

The knight hunched over, sword held out to one side as his left hand acted like a third leg. "The Dark Soul...for my lady's painting!"

That was the end of the conversation...as soon as he was done Gael somehow rose into the air, flinging himself towards us as a burst of fading red energy erupted from behind him. He slammed into Flynn, sword held out and scraping against my brother's shield. Flynn staggered backwards, trying but failing to hold his ground.

All of this...for the Dark Soul? I looked over to the pillars, seeing other undead bearing crowns, a black substance seemingly torn from their bodies. It wasn't blood we'd seen back there...it was the Dark Soul. Whatever was back here, Gael seemingly needed it for the Dark Soul...and it was very, very clear he was willing to go to any steps to obtain it. However, we couldn't leave him alive...nothing was worth this, destroying an entire civilization and potentially the entire world, all for a painting...a painting nobody could enter.

I didn't know how everything worked...when we went back to Firelink Shrine, nothing had changed despite how ancient everything beyond the Ringed City looked. If we went back there, would the structure stay standing, or would it be ruins like what was around us? I didn't know...but I had to have hope that it was still there in whatever time we left it. If we died here, Gael would escape...and the odds of returning with what we needed were all but gone. If we got the Dark Soul, travelled back to the time of Lothric, and then went to the painting...I didn't know if that was any better than simply delivering the Dark Soul now, but I had to hope that it wasn't any worse.

I was getting too far ahead of myself...right now, we had to deal with Gael. I charged towards him, scythe in one hand as I cast Sacred Oath followed by Deep Protection, light and dark flowing through me...no, Sunlight and Darkmoon. I empowered my blade with the Darkmoon's gift, saving it for when it was necessary...I wasn't going to take any chances. This man had survived through all this time, and based on the darkness staining his beard...had eaten the Dark Soul, something that could literally create worlds...I had no doubt he was unbelievably powerful.

And we found that out quickly. Gael was absolutely relentless, somehow managing to lift himself into the air and throw himself at Flynn when he wanted to, breaking Flynn's resolve time after time. I chased after him, managing to scrape the hem of his cloak with my scythe...and as I did, I heard the gasps of hundreds, if not thousands, of tormented souls. From here, I could see that the fading red energy wasn't just energy...they were souls that he had slain...or consumed.

This man was a monster...he had to be put down.

Gael's focus shifted on me, his blade slamming into the sand as I faded from existence, dashing to the side and reappearing behind him. His sword caught me anyways, unbelievable reaction time catching me off guard as I was sent careening into the dust. Gael leaped into the air, diving towards me as I rolled out of the way, several bolts of fire flying at Gael from behind me as Flynn provided support. I ran out of the way as a fireball erupted around him, lava scouring the sand upon impact. Gael dashed back to Flynn, slamming into his shield once more.

I kept up the fight, healing the wound I'd taken and firing several lightning arrows at him from afar, one more powerful spear flying his way as I chased it, joining my scythes and pulling out my Darkmoon blade. I danced around him, ducking under his sword as I stabbed him with the sword, backing up to slash at him with the scythe. A sword slash put Flynn on the ground, finally breaking my brother's stalwart defense from repeated soul-crushing blows with the sword as the shield's wall finally fell. Gael leaped into the air, sword gripped in both hands as he was ready to plunge it into Flynn. Just as he fell, Flynn's illusory shield appeared in the air, Gael's sword slamming into it. The tip pierced through, trying to push past the phantasmal wall...but coming just short of it. I ran at Gael, slicing at him twice as I ducked under his sword, cutting his waist as I ran out of the way.

He backed up, pulling out something from his cloak...it looked like a crossbow, but heavily modified. I soon found out in what way...he fired a barrage of bolts at me, one after the next in a spray...I had nowhere to run. Two of them struck me in the chest while the rest fanned out on either side of me...they weren't terribly painful, but the momentary distraction gave Gael enough time to charge at me. I dodged out of the way...or so I thought. Even through my invisibility I felt the blade against my arm, tearing into the armor and flesh underneath as I reappeared for only a split second, continuing to roll out of the way in hopes of losing his attention. I drank quickly from my Estus flask while I had the time...Gael was upon me soon enough.

I ran back towards Flynn, another barrage of fire arcing towards Gael from overhead. I switched from my scythe to Midir's blade...I wasn't going to force Flynn to wait for me and then not see what it was capable of. I held it in my off-hand, rope and dagger in my right...I wanted to see what I could do.

Gael lunged at Flynn, stopping just short of him and waiting, analyzing, slamming his shoulder first into Flynn's shield, and then swinging at his exposed chest. I slashed quickly with the weapon, the razor-sharp edge cutting through Gael's armor like it was parchment. Flynn backed up and I healed his wounds while I could...something I couldn't do for much longer. As Flynn backed up from Gael I threw my dagger out, the weapon catching on his armor...and waited.

Gael lunged forward, dashing towards Flynn...and thus, so did I. I leaped into the air as Gael's incredible speed propelled me forward, still travelling long after Gael had stopped moving. I gripped Midir's blade in two hands, plunging it into his back as I crashed into his body...I left it there, feeling it plunge through to the other side. As I leaped off of him I unfurled both scythes, slashing them across his back several times as I tore at his cloak.

Gael spun around, sword slamming into my side as his other arm was there, waiting for me as I fell right into his waiting grip. I felt a hand at my neck, squeezing the life out of me as my vision quickly faded. Flynn's hammer slammed into Gael's side, but that didn't seem to matter...not anymore, at least. I struggled for air as I was lifted off of the ground, Gael's crossbow unloading a full round into my stomach, each bolt right next to the last with calculated practice that could only come from slaying thousands. I choked on my own blood, Gael casting me aside.

 **Flynn**

She wasn't dead...I knew that, but Gael didn't. I had no idea if she'd come to her senses or not, but I had to buy as much time as I could while I was alone. Gael was oppressive, but I'd survived this long...I could survive a little longer. I backed up towards the pillars behind me, casting Floating Chaos once more simply to buy me time. Gael walked confidently towards me, shrugging off the fire that rained down upon him. He stopped as he entered the ring of pillars, the red souls that floated around him being drawn inwards...I maintained my distance, simply watching.

By the time he was finished, the aura of souls around him was far more potent than before...I continued backing up, not knowing just what to expect. In the blink of an eye he was on me though, swinging with his sword that hit much harder than before...and that was before the souls. I felt a rush of red souls barrage me from the side, snaking past the defenses I had up, and likely any others that I had. Gael flew into the air, cape spread out around him like wings. I hid behind my shield as a rain of crossbow bolts rained down on me, followed by a barrage of souls, They slammed into the entire arena, only a few hitting me. I ran to the side as Gael flew down to where I just had been. As I did, however, I felt static in the air...something was wrong. Bolts of lightning struck the ground, one just to my right, the other catching me by the shoulder. I'd long since given up trying to make sense of what was happening...but Gael just kept surprising me.

I scrambled to my feet, drinking from my Estus as I held off Gael, desperately trying to buy time for Resa to come back to her senses. I managed to catch him with my sword once, but that was amidst a torrent of swords, bolts, and souls that I was repeatedly dodging. My Estus was starting to run out...and he clearly had plenty of fight left in him.

A lightning bolt streaked across the sky, two arrows flying after it. I looked over...she was back. She practically thrummed with energy even from over here, the Sacred Oath empowering her attacks as she closed the distance, two more arrows flying at Gael. He lifted up into the air, crossbow bolts hitting a nearby pillar as Resa ducked back, the barrage of souls flying towards her as she disappeared, reappearing much closer to me.

We were back in this. I switched to my pyromancy blade, slamming the weapon into the ground, fire erupting around me as lightning struck down where Resa had been. Gael dove towards me, a fireball erupting in his face as his path was set off course. He slammed into my shield, a jet of lava erupting from under him as he got up, letting out a howl of anger, his sword slamming into my shield. The thing was taking a beating...but so had I, Resa, and seemingly Gael. If I could hold out, it could.

Not quite. Gael continued his assault, sword slamming into the top of my shield, a crack starting to form on the top...he seriously intended to break it. I interrupted his assault with another gout of fire from my blade, Resa blindsiding him with her Darkmoon weapon, retrieving Midir's sword from Gael's back at the same time. She spun about, running in close as she carved at him with both weapons, finally drawing his attention...that was good. I needed to catch my breath.

I looked down at my shield...it had seen me through enough of this fight, but the tears in the metal were self-evident...it wouldn't survive much longer. I set down the shield, drawing my hammer from its hold...Gael would regret damaging it. He was still focused on Resa, my sister desperately trying to avoid him as a barrage of crossbow bolts flew at her, one striking her knee as she held firm.

I ran up behind him, slamming the massive axe into his head...that got his attention. I held the weapon across my body as the sword slammed into the handle, shaking me to my core. A lightning bolt grazed his shoulder, Gael soaring to the sky as another one flew harmlessly under him. He fell down upon Resa, the sword falling just beside her, a wave of souls flying out from under his cloak that battered her.

I ran towards him, conjuring a Floating Chaos to keep him distracted while I ran at him. I took the pyromancy blade and plunged it into his back. A fireball detonated from inside of him, a chunk of his armor blowing off from the front. As he turned back around to face me, I could see the Dark Soul dripping from within him, staining his armor.

Still, he fought valiantly. His sword plunged into my exposed shoulder, drawing fresh blood away from it as I staggered backwards, blocking with my hammer as I quickly stowed the blade. Resa ran up from the side, one scythe cutting at his legs as the other slashed at his cape, Gael swinging around to hit her as a cyclone of souls barraged both of us. My sister stood back up, stowing one scythe in favor for Midir's blade as she slashed once into his shoulder before plunging it straight through...the handle snapped, blade separating from the handle as it lodged itself in Gael...permanently.

Gael spun around as Resa ducked, drawing her Darkmoon blade in place of Midir's, slashing at his shoulder while I stepped back, waiting for an opening. He flew back up into the air...the dagger was still lodged in his armor, the rope hanging below him. I ran towards it, quickly coiling it around one hand several times as I used the other to plunge my greatsword as deep into the ground as I could...and held on.

I felt Gael's pull...it was like fighting off a dragon, something I had too much recent experience with. The sword was pulled forward quite a bit as he lunged for Resa...but in the end, I held on. His dash stopped just short of her as I clutched the other end of the rope, continuing to wrap it around my forearm while I had the slack. Closer and closer I drew him in, the length of rope between us dwindling as I spooled it up.

Gael fought back, cutting at the rope with his sword just as I was about to fully close the distance. The distraction gave me ample time to slam my hammer into him, sending him straight into Resa's waiting sword. The weapon pierced his shoulder, a growl of pain slipping from his throat...but we weren't done. I slammed into him again, pushing him deeper into the Darkmoon-empowered blade, hilting him on the blade with my third slam. Resa let go of the weapon as he dropped to the ground, his growl now shifting into a low moan...he was in pain.

However, I wasn't stopping until I got what we'd came all this way for...the Dark Soul. I took my greatsword, a flare of heat roaring through it as I plunged it into his chest, Resa slashing both scythes up from his waist to his shoulders...and finally, we was still.

"My...lady." Those were the final words he'd said, his body slowly fading away. As he did, the thousands upon thousands of souls within him all let out a sigh of relief as they escaped...but something was left behind. A thick residue blacker than a starless night...the Dark Soul. The shape it was in roughly conformed to the imprint of Gael's body in the sand, but it quickly coalesced into an orb upon being freed.

"Quick...while we still have it." Resa grabbed a piece of Gael's cloak that had been torn off in the battle, gathering the Dark Soul within it as she wrapped it tight, standing up.

"Let's go back...we should deliver this to the painter while we've got it." I held out the coiled fragment, breathing a sigh of relief...we'd done it. Gael had knocked the wind out of me multiple times, nearly killed me several, and terrified me far more. However, we triumphed...together.

We returned back to the bonfire we'd been at before, but that was far from our end goal...we needed to get to the painting. Last we'd left her, the painter had been in the building we'd fought Friede...thankfully, there was a bonfire close by.

"Wait...before we got to the painting." Resa stopped me just as I was about to feel my mind drift. "Let's go back to Firelink first...I just want to make sure everything's safe there. If it is, we can go.

I nodded, closing my eyes and envisioning the Shrine. When we arrived, everything seemed in order...the walls still stood, the Fire Keeper hanging around the edge. There weren't too many people around the inner room now...Sirris was gone, as was Ludleth. However, I could hear the clang of iron form Andre's forge echo out through the halls...all was well.

"Good?"

Resa breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah...let's go."

The hot sands of the Ringed City gave way to the remnants of a bitter chill that quickly faded, the warmth of our immediate room putting me at ease. The ladder wasn't far, Resa still holding the Dark Soul in her grasp. I scaled the ladder, two familiar faces greeting me...one far more enthusiastic than the other.

"Argyn!" I got on my knees as I was practically tackled by the beast, tongue lapping at my armor. Despite my nearly complete armaments swap since last I'd seen him, he still knew exactly who I was...that was just him. I got up, arms wrapping around him as I bound tightly around him. "I knew I'd get to see you again...I knew it."

Resa went straight to business, walking up to the painter who was sitting in front of a rather fresh easel. "The Dark Soul...I'm told you can create a world with this?"

I broke off of Argyn for a moment, the wolf still extremely excited to see me...but I needed to pay attention. The painter nodded. "The Dark Soul is strong. If it can't, nothing can."

Resa continued. "What about...a world without undeath? One where people can go that wish to find a peaceful death, not one brought about through hollowing and the pains of undeath?"

The painter stumbled for a moment. "I think so. I hope so. Is that what Uncle Gael wanted? He gave it to you, right? The Dark Soul?"

Oh, the innocent mind of a child...I didn't know how to answer...she couldn't know that her uncle had been driven into a killing frenzy as he consumed more of the Dark Soul, barely human by the end of it. "He wanted everyone to be happy. This is the best way."

Resa seemed to like that answer...as did the painter. "Okay. I'll try." The painter took the Dark Soul from Resa, setting it down on a bench beside her.

"I believe in you...you can do it." Resa backed off, looking down towards the stairs...something was clearly on her mind.

"You go ahead...I think I'll stay here for a bit. I'll meet you at the First Flame when you're ready. Okay?"

Resa nodded. "Sounds good. Can I have the fragment?" I nodded and handed it off. She clambered down the staircase without another word.

I looked at Argyn...I'd already said my tearful goodbyes once, and I couldn't bear to say them again...I wouldn't want to leave. However, this was the end, and I knew that. There were other people I wanted to say farewell to...more than just this wolf.

"You protect her, Argyn. You might see people coming here in the future, looking for that painting. Be a good wolf and let them through, alright?"

Argyn didn't even bark this time...he actually nodded. This wolf...Argyn kept surprising me until the very end. "Alright...take care."

I descended the ladder again, returning to the bonfire...it might be a while before I made it to the flame.

 **Resa**

I returned to the Ringed City...there was one thought that had been in the back of my mind the entire time we'd fought Gael - Shira. She wasn't around...and I only hoped she wasn't stuck down there, but the fact that I'd never seen her made me worried. I pushed through the sand as I tried to find the tunnels that led to Midir...after quite a while, I finally found them. I followed them down, following the pathway back to Midir. I stopped once I got to the insurmountable fall...without Shira there, there was no hope that I'd survive that.

I got down on my stomach, calling out. "Shira!"

I heard my voice echo back to me. "Resa?"

She was down there...after all this time. "I'm coming for you. Can you protect me? I'll throw a weapon down so you know where I'll be!" I held out Sirris' dagger, tossing it down the hole. I waited for a while, eventually hearing it hit the bottom.

"I'm ready!"

"Coming!" I jumped down, falling into the chasm. The sight of Shira drew closer, her casting implement held out and ready for me. I felt her hand touch me moments before I would have hit the ground, but that alone was enough to dampen my fall. I stood up, collected my dagger, and faced her.

"What happened to the City...with Halflight."

I thought...she most certainly wouldn't want to know, but she deserved it. I held out the fragment. "I think it's best...best if you see it for yourself. Grab hold, and follow me."

She nodded. In a flash, we were back up top. Shira took one look around her before falling to her knees, hands sinking into the sand. "No...Fillianore is…"

"We couldn't stop him...I'm sorry, Shira. He's dead, now...but that doesn't make up for what happened here."

She shook her head. "Resa...this is all I've done since the age of Gwyn. I don't even know how long ago that was...time lost all meaning a long, long time ago. I swore that I would protect this city...and in doing so, I failed it. I...I have no purpose now. There is no city."

I sunk down to her, arm wrapped comfortingly around her back. "I...I don't know what to say."

"I don't blame you...or Midir. I did this...I let this happen. I was careless once, and this city paid the price. I've held constant vigilance, I did everything right...except now."

I still didn't know what to say...nothing could make it right, and lying to her wouldn't help. The proof was around us...the city was in ruins. She'd done what she thought was right for this city...and in doing so, doomed it. Gael had probably been waiting for her to go, waiting for his time to strike. Midir had been what he'd been waiting for...and who knows how long he'd been waiting. "You did what you believed to be right. You couldn't have known how it would turn out...nobody did."

"I know, Resa...but none of that matters now. Fillianore is dead. At least tell me you stopped whoever did this? Tell me some good news...amidst all this."

"We did, Shira...we did.

Shira looked up at me, tears staining her cheeks. "Resa...I can't stay here...there's nothing left for me here. The world that you come from...what is it like? Is there a place for me there?"

I thought back...the Cathedral, the Swamp, Anor Londo, Lothric's Castle...everything. "It's...it's a challenging place. It tests you, makes you wonder if it's worth trying again. However, there's a beauty to it...the sights, the people, the places. There's a place for you there, for certain...I think you'd do great there."

I had one last destination...Anor Londo. I moved through the halls with practiced ease, making my way down to the long hall, Yorshka sitting at the end of it. As I arrived, her smile illuminated the room.

"Resa, you're back. Tell me, what has come of you and Sirris' fight against the Fingers of Rosaria?"

Immediately, my heart sunk...I was hoping I could have at least said hello first. "Shira...I'm sorry. Sirris, she...she's dead."

Yorshka's smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean? Undead...we don't die."

I nodded. "We don't...but the Fingers stifled the First Flame for a short while. During that time...Sirris tried to take them all on at once. She didn't make it."

Yorshka's frown actually...softened? "No...I know Sirris better than that. She would not throw herself into an unwinnable situation unless there was a reason. Tell me, what came next?"

"We...Flynn and I found them and killed them...all of them. They're gone now. The Fingers of Rosaria are no more."

Yorshka nodded, continuing. "Sirris knew what she was doing...it might have seemed like she took them all at once...but she believed in you, more than she even believed in herself. She mentioned you long before she brought you to me, seeing great potential in you. She sacrificed herself to buy you time...and from the sound of things, it worked. What would have happened if she'd hadn't been there?"

I sunk to the floor...I didn't want to believe what I was hearing, but there was no denying it. Sirris...she'd killed herself, knowingly sacrificed her life...for me. "It...it would have been too late. The flame would be gone."

Yorshka nodded, her childlike wonderment turning into motherly care as she actually got up from her throne, arms cradling my shaking form. "There there...no need for that. Sirris was a brave woman...but her past was catching up to her. Many Darkmoon become haunted by what we must do...the undead we must slay, however evil, are still undead. Many become haunted by their pasts...and I could tell Sirris' was catching up to her. She did what she knew was best...for her, and for you."

Tears stained my cheeks as Yorshka's words brought me to my senses. I looked up at her, arms grasping her wrist. "We're working on a solution...a way for those to die in peace that wish to. Find a painting within Aldrich's Cathedral...it will take you to a world. In there is another painting...a world where we aren't cursed with undeath, where we can die in peace. If any Darkmoon ever needs such a thing...please send them there."

Yorshka nodded. "I will, Resa. You have my word."

I actually managed to smile, standing back up as Yorshka resumed her position at the throne. "Thank you, Yorshka. I have somewhere I must go...somewhere I don't think I'll be coming back from. I wanted you to know...don't worry about me."

"Are you going to Sirris? From what you said, such a thing cannot be done."

I thought back to the First Flame...of Sirris' body so close to the fire. "In a way...yes. Trust me...this is what I must do. Blessings of the Moon upon your journey."

"Blessings of the Moon upon your journey, Resa."

I turned around...I was at peace. I made my way to the First Flame.

 **Flynn**

My first stop was Firelink Shrine...I walked down the hall to Andre. The blacksmith stopped his hammering, looking at me. "Flynn...I told ye to take care of it, and this is what ye come back to me with?"

I looked down at my armor, chuckling...it was a mess. Crossbow bolts were strewn all across my chest and arms, more on my shield than I could count...the innumerable cracks, rips, and dents from Gael's sword spoke for themselves. "Sorry, Andre...force of habit. I wanted to stop by real quick...just to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where ye going?"

I sat down, back leaning against the wall of his forge. "The First Flame...it needs new life. Resa and I will be there shortly...but I couldn't go there without saying farewell first. You've been like a father, Andre...twice now."

"Aw, stop it will ye? None a' that sentimental stuff...it's not like ye." He stopped, sitting back on his chair. "However, yer not wrong. Ever since I saw ye back in Lordran, I knew ye were destined for greatness. That's why I gave ye that seal...I knew ye'd be the one to reach the First Flame. I just didn't think ye'd do it twice."

I shrugged. "I didn't either...I didn't even think I'd be able to do it twice. I'm only alive because we did something wrong the first time...and I won't be happy until we do it right."

"Well...chucks, now yer getting me sentimental. I'd tell ye to stay safe, but I can tell just looking at ye that that won't happen. Is there anything I can do for ye...before yer gone?"

"One thing...yeah." I leaned forward, pushing off of the wall. "If you ever see someone down on themselves...someone about to hollow. Tell them to make their way to Aldrich's old Cathedral. There's a piece of a painting in there...it'll take you to a whole different world. There's a chapel there with an even better painting inside of it...well, it's being painted right now. In it, people can't be undead...can't be hollow. They can live out their life in peace...die in peace. I've been too hollow for my comfort...twice now." I thought back to the purging monument, the breath of fresh air that was breathed into my when Yoel's touch was reversed. I hadn't realized what it did to me...until it was gone. "Just...let people know, okay?"

Andre nodded. "Yer a good man, Flynn. It's the least I can do for ye."

"Also...one last thing." I took the cracked shield from my back, extending it to him. "I won't be needing this for much longer...I think it's only fitting you hold onto it too, honorary Wolf."

He took the shield, shaking his head. "Do ye just go around trying to break things? I've lived a long time, and shields don't get much worse than this, ye hear? I'll fix it up...do the Wolves proud for ye."

"Thanks Andre...for everything."

As I stood up, he pointed over to the corner. "I fixed yer old armor for ye...had a bit a' time on my hands. Figured ye should know...wherever yer going."

I went to the lake, adventuring into the familiar halls of Quelaag and Quelaan's domain, the armor they gave me gleaming in the shimmering waters. It didn't take me long to hear them, calling out their names as I walked down the grand hall. It didn't take them long to find me...it never did. I looked at Quelaan...if I hadn't seen her in the Ringed City, I would have never known the pain she went through.

"Glad to see you're okay...you had me worried for a second.

"Yes...the demon's blight did not stop as we killed the rest."

"More than that, sister...it got worse. Like I warned you." I turned around, Quelaan looking down to me.

Quelaag folder her arms. "Well...yes."

I held out my hands between them, silencing the conversation. "I didn't come here to point blame...I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. What are your plans now? I can only assume the demons are…"

"Either dead...or in hiding." Quelaag grinned with confidence, continuing. "However, they can stay in hiding...I fought them out of anger at first, but then survival as time went on. Our mother created them in her recklessness...we are all tainted, but Quelaan and I remained undead enough to retain our sanity. They were a curse that needed to be snuffed out...but I've slain more demons than any of them have slain undead. We're no better than they are...there's no point in fighting a holy war when you aren't worthy to do so."

"Nonsense. Quelaag...you spent your life protecting your sister, collecting humanity. You've spent your life doing good...be at peace with that." I turned around to Quelaan, continuing. "And you...you sacrificed your life for the people of Blighttown. Both of you made sacrifices for others at the expense of yourselves...I trust you more than anything.

Quelaan smiled. "As we trust you, Flynn. You saved both of us...you did not fight Quelaag when so many before you had, and you spent your life saving mine...there is nobody that I would rather put my faith in."

Quelaag nodded. "I agree. You came to me with that Firekeeper...I knew that you would have been willing to do anything to bring her life back, even if it meant your own. You've a heart of gold, Flynn...I've seen it myself. I don't know what your future looks like...but we'd be more than accommodating if you and Resa wished to join us. We've spent so much of our life killing, we haven't stopped to explore it. There's a world out there...I think it's time to marvel at it."

"Well...that's why I'm here."

Quelaan raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"My future...there's not much of it left." Both women gave me panicked looks that I immediately silenced. "I'm going to the First Flame...I'm keeping it burning. You want to go and explore the world...you can't do that if it falls into darkness. I've seen what that's like, temporarily...it's not what we want."

It finally dawned on Quelaan...just what that meant. "So...you're saying this is farewell?"

I nodded solemnly. "It is. I'll treasure every moment I've spent with both of you...there are some of my fondest memories."

"It pains me to know that you are leaving us...but I know you would not do so without good reason. As I said, you have a heart of gold...if anyone would sacrifice their life for others, it would be you. Farewell, Flynn...it has been an honor."

I arrived at the First Flame...Resa was already there, standing by the bonfire. I strode up to the First Flame, looking at the flickering embers in reverence. I remembered being here before...the fire burned so much brighter back then. So much had happened...but in the end, one thing always won - faith. People sacrificed themselves to the fire countless times over, knowing that someone after them would as well. Without faith, the fire would have burnt out long, long ago...and even now, with the sacrifices we were going to make, the Flame wouldn't last much longer...and I was at peace with that.

"You know...we fought for so long to get back here...why don't I feel joyful? We succeeded, didn't we? Everyone's safe...everyone has a home."

I nodded. "Because we've created a future we knew we wouldn't be a part of. We knew that from the start...at the end of it all, we'd always be back here. I didn't expect to do so much this time...fight the Lords of Cinder, Friede, Gael...but it was all worth it. We helped a lot of people...some we haven't even met."

"Yeah." Resa paused, hanging on that one word. "I was worried that the world we were leaving wasn't good enough...but then I realized, the people before us had to have thought the same thing. We didn't make the world we're living in now...everyone else who linked the fire did. All we can do is add to it."

"And I think we have." I looked down at the fire...it was little more than embers now, the flame dwindling even now. "We've made the best world we could...and now, I think it's time we let them live in it. Are you ready?"

Resa nodded solemnly. I took a step forward with her, the flame starting to lapp at my feet. Slowly, it started to work its way up my leg.

It hurt...physically, it burned like any fire would. However, mentally, I was at peace with this. This was the purest sacrifice I could offer...my body, my life, in exchange for the continuation of the lives of countless more undead, many of which I've never met and certainly will never meet.

The fire consumed both of us, slowly, After it passed our shoulders, Resa stepped wholly into the fire, myself just a moment behind. There, we waited out the rest of our lives...the best way possible.

 **I started this almost two years ago...I don't think I realized back then what I was getting myself into. Together, Twin Humanities and Twin Embers surpassed 550,000 words, which baffles my mind when I stop to consider just what that means. That's nearly as much as The Hobbit + The Lord of the Rings Trilogy...it's insane. I don't want to be done with these characters...I said that a year ago, and I'm saying it again now. Flynn and Resa feel like a part of myself at this point. However, I think their tale has been told...it's far from perfect, but I knew that when I started on this journey two years ago.**

 **Thank you to everyone that read this far...I say it often, but I can't express it enough - you all are my biggest motivation. Some of the reviews I've gotten have turned a bleak day into a fantastic one...because I get to know that someone out there is enjoying this passion project of mine.**

 **However, business. For this coming year's NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month, what this was way back when), I'm going to be transitioning from Dark Souls to Dungeons & Dragons. I'm writing a story called Fall of Empyria - I'm excited for it. The story will follow a group of villains that have gotten a bit over their heads in their quest for retribution, turning the entire world against them. Rather than go quietly, they reach out to the Outer Planes, seeking powers far greater than themselves as they combat the forces of good. I want to explore moral ambiguity in this…make 'good' and 'evil' feel very muddy. If it sounds interesting to you, check my author page November 3rd or 4th, or the D&D section on this site - I'll probably have something posted by then.**

 **Carry on, undead, and I hope you enjoyed Twin Embers.**


End file.
